


Resplandor entre Tinieblas

by WingzemonX



Category: Before I Wake (2016), Case 39 (2009), Matilda (1996), Orphan (2009), Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Omen (Movies), The Shining (1980), The Sixth Sense (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Growing Up, Nightmares, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Drama, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 166,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingzemonX/pseuds/WingzemonX
Summary: La Dra. Matilda Honey ha dedicado toda su vida a ayudar a los niños, especialmente a aquellos con el "Resplandor", niños con habilidades especiales como ella misma lo fue. Desde hace muchos años, ha ayudado activamente en la Fundación Eleven, una organización dedicada a apoyar a este tipo de niños. Siguiendo esta misión, es llamada al Hospital Psiquiátrico de Eola, para entrevistar a una niña de doce años llamada Samara Morgan, quien presenta enormes habilidades psíquicas, que parecen salirse de los patrones normales que hubieran visto antes. Todos los que tienen algún contacto con ella, dicen que hay algo extraño detrás de ella, algo que sólo pueden describir como "maligno".Pero Matilda no cree en el mal, y está decida a ayudar a Samara, así como alguien la ayudó a ella en su juventud. Pero se dará cuenta más temprano que tarde que el mal es de hecho bastante real, y que se ha metido en algo que está más allá de lo que puede entender... [Multicrossover de varias películas y series]





	1. Capítulo 01. El Sujeto

**Notas Previas:**

_¿Cómo están todos? La historia que están por leer es quizás uno de los **Multicrossovers** más ambiciosos que he hecho, por la cantidad diferente de películas y series que va a involucrar. No les puedo decir ahora mismo todas las que serán, ya que eso quizás traería consigo algunos **Spoilers** , pero conforme vayan apareciendo en la historia, las iré señalando en las **Notas del Autor**. Sin embargo, cómo pueden intuir por el resumen (y el título), al menos hay tres fandoms involucrados: **Matilda** , película de **1996** ; **The Ring** , película del **2002** ; y **The Shining** , película de **1980**. Pero les aseguro que no serán los únicos, sino que habrá varios más que se irán entrelazando._

_En su mayoría, yo considero que esta historia puede leerse sin ningún problema, y sin haber visto alguna de las películas o series que se pueden llegar a mencionar, como si fuera una historia totalmente independiente (o al menos de esa forma la he intentado diseñar). Aunque claro, habrá muchos guiños y referencias al material original, que sólo aquellos que lo hayan visto podrán llegar a entender. Pero ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntarme lo que sea con toda confianza._

_Hay una cosa más que deseo decir antes de comenzar ya con el Primer Capítulo. Varios de los personajes que serán protagonista, en su material original los conocimos como niños, de doce o diez años, o incluso mucho más jóvenes que eso. Sin embargo, algunos de dichos niños, aquí serían presentados como adultos, veinte años más grandes que la última vez que los vimos, o incluso muchos más. Por lo mismo, sus descripciones físicas obviamente serán diferentes, pero también sus personalidades, ya que concordemos en que cualquier persona es diferente a los treinta años que a los seis, o incluso a los dieciséis años que a los cinco. Por ello, sus personalidades en esta historia serían algo así como mi interpretación personal de cómo podrían ser ya grandes, también considerando el rumbo y papel que tendrán. Esto lo digo para advertir que no vayan a sentir que estoy usando **Out of Character** o algo parecido, sino más bien es en respuesta a esto que comento._

_Sin más, los dejo con el primer capítulo. Quedo al pendiente de sus comentarios y opiniones._

\- - - -

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 01.  
** **El Sujeto**

No era la primera vez que la Dra. Matilda Honey visitaba el frío y húmedo Oregón. La primera fue durante sus años de preparatoria, para asistir a un congreso juvenil de lectura en Portland; en aquel entonces era una pequeña enana de trece, o quizás doce, caminando entre un mar de gigantes de quince y dieciséis. Sin embargo, aunque su labor la había llevado a recorrer varias partes del país en el pasado, rara vez la llevaba hacia la Costa Oeste desde se instaló en Boston. Las veces que se dirigía a esas zonas horarias, solían ser en épocas de fiestas, cuando tomaba un avión para ir de punta a punta, desde Massachusetts hasta California, dónde vivía su madre… Madre adoptiva, para ser exactos, aunque para ella igual no había diferencia.

Pensaba aprovechar ese viaje y bajar desde ese paraje lluvioso y nublado, hacia la cálida y soleada Arcadia, para pasar unos días con ella, en la misma vieja, pero cada cierto lapso de tiempo remodelada, casa blanca de inicios del siglo pasado, a las afueras de la ciudad. Claro, eso sería una vez que tuviera un hueco en el asunto que la había llevado hasta ahí en un inicio.

Alquiló un vehículo en el Aeropuerto de Portland, y condujo los casi cien kilómetros al suroeste, directo a Salem. La lluvia la agarró a medio camino por la I-5, y ello frenó un poco su avance. No era ni cerca fanática de conducir en el pavimento mojado, especialmente en carretera. Llegó al Grand Hotel en Salem un poco después de las seis y media de la tarde, pero solamente para registrarse y dejar su maleta en la habitación, pues minutos después ya iba de regreso al camino.

Tras volar siete horas, más el viaje en auto que le sumaba una hora extra, cualquier persona lo que querría en esos momentos es tirarse en la cama a descansar,  y dejar cualquier tema que resolver para el día siguiente. Pero Matilda Honey no era cualquier persona. Tenía una cita a las siete en punto ese mismo día, y pensaba asistir sin falta; no por nada la había agendado de esa forma, calculando todo lo que le tomaría el viaje a su destino final.

Sacarle provecho a cada segundo; una mentalidad bastante adulta, que ella no tardó mucho en asimilar mientras crecía. Adelantar grados, hasta el punto de terminar su posgrado en Yale a los veintiún años, no lo había logrado acostada en la cama descansando, eso era seguro.

Se destino era la comunidad de Eola, que se encontraba a unos seis kilómetros de Salem, por la Ruta 22. Era uno de esos puntos en el mapa que muchos describirían como _“a la mitad de la nada”_ , compuesto de sólo unas cuantas casas, y pocas tiendas. Lo más resaltante de ese sitio era sin lugar a duda el Hospital Psiquiátrico, construido en épocas en las que la gente deseaba tener a sus enfermos mentales lo más alejados y aislados posible. Aunque eso, en realidad, no había cambiado mucho.

Llamó para avisar que ya iba en camino, pero más tardó en lograr que alguien la comunicara con la persona que vería, que en llegar al lugar. Se estacionó en el escaso aparcamiento frente al edificio blanco de tres plantas. Su fachada necesitaba ya una remodelación, tras años de erosión, casi seguro por las constantes lluvias.

El agua no caía con tanta fuerza cuando bajó del vehículo, pero sí con la suficiente para tener que recorrer el pequeño tramo entre éste y la puerta del recibidor, cubierta con su paraguas azul celeste, con estampado de nubes blancas. Definitivamente no la hacía ver muy profesional, pero había sido un regalo de uno de sus niños, y eso era suficiente.

Sus niños.

De vez en cuando se sorprendía a sí misma pensando en esa expresión, y a veces incluso usándola al hablar. Lo correcto sería decirles sus pacientes; sus niños, era un término más usado por su madre para referirse a sus alumnos. Pero ambas cosas no eran lo mismo.

Entró por la puerta principal, no sin antes escurrir un poco el paraguas para mojar lo menos posible. Caminó por un largo pasillo, con sillas de espera a los lados, y la casi cliché lámpara fluorescente tintineando en el techo, aproximadamente a la mitad. En el extremo, se encontraba una pequeña recepción, donde una jovencita flacucha de cabellos rubios, con traje color verde de enfermería, observaba con interés su celular; lo tenía oculto bajó la pequeña bardita que la separaba a ella de los visitantes, pero era obvio por su mirada y sus movimientos que eso era justo lo que hacía.

El pasillo estaba totalmente solo, por lo que el sonido de sus tacones bajos contra el suelo brillante de poliuretano, resonaban con un claro eco. Al pararse frente a la señorita de recepción, ésta apenas y alzó lo suficiente su rostro para mirarle. A pesar del maquillaje que llevaba, más del que uno esperaría en una enfermera en turno, no se disimulaba del todo su expresión cansada, sus marcadas ojeras, y su ojos ligeramente rojizos.

—Buenas noches —le saludó con un tono neutro, pero lo suficientemente cordial—. Soy la Dra. Matilda Honey, de la Fundación Eleven. El Dr. Scott me está esperando. Tenemos una cita a las siete en punto.

La enfermera ni siquiera se mutó. Bajó su mirada, de nuevo sólo lo necesario, hacia la pantalla de su celular escondido.

—Faltan quince minutos —le informó como si fuera la revelación más obvia, pero escurridiza, del mundo.

Matilda respiró hondo.

—Lo sé, se me hizo un poco temprano —dicha afirmación dependía mucho de a quién le preguntarás, pues en su plan original se suponía que llegaría a su hotel con suficiente tiempo para darse un baño y descansar aunque fuera una hora—. ¿Podría ver si puede atenderme de una vez?

La joven se quedó unos instantes cavilando, como si la respuesta a esa pregunta le resultara difícil de procesar. Matilda se preguntó si ese aletargamiento se debía a estrés, falta de sueño, o quizás al efecto de alguna sustancia indebida; esperaba que no fuera eso último. Al final, la enfermera extendió su mano hacia su teléfono, y presionó el auricular entre su hombro y oído izquierdo, al tiempo que sus manos hojeaba una pequeña libreta café que tenía sobre su área de trabajo.

—Aguarde un segundo, por favor. Enseguida el doctor estará aquí.

Su tono no le transmitía mucha confianza. Igual hizo lo que le indicó, y se sentó en una de las sillas del pasillo. Colocó su maletín en el suelo a sus pies, y su bolso en la silla de al lado, y esperó.

Esperó más de lo que creyó.

Los quince minutos que la separaban de la hora pactada, se pasaron relativamente rápidos. Los que le siguieron, no tanto. Cada vez que volteaba a ver a la enfermera rubia, ésta tenía de vuelta sus ojos en su teléfono, y no demostraba el menor interés en el tiempo que llevaba ahí sentada.

Decidió que igual era buena oportunidad de revisar el suyo, un _iPhone 7_ , regalo de Navidad de su madre, que no le había dicho el precio pero estaba segura de que había sido exagerado. Aunque sus ansias de aprender y conocer la hicieron abrazar con entusiasmo el _boom_ de la computación y la llegada del internet cuando aún era joven, parecía que al fin la brecha generacional la estaba alcanzando con esos llamados _smartphones_. Aun así, era la primera en aceptar su utilidad en cuestiones de comunicación, para estar al pendiente de sus pacientes y de su madre.

Revisó un par de correos nuevos que le habían llegado mientras volaba, ninguno de suma importancia, y como trescientos mensajes de _WhatsApp_ y _Messenger_ ; la mayoría, igualmente no muy relevantes. El más importante fue un mensaje de Jane Wheeler, cabeza de la fundación a la que representaba en ese viaje, por lo que se podría decir que era de cierta forma su jefa; aunque en realidad era mucho más que eso. Sólo le preguntaba cómo estaba y cómo había estado el viaje. Le respondió que todo había estado bien y que estaba esperando a que la dejaran entrar. La respuesta fue enviada, pero no leída en ese momento. No le extrañó; debían de ser más de las diez de la noche en Indiana, y era lunes. Igual habían acordado hablar el miércoles, así que de momento sólo debía informarle que había llegado con bien.

Una vez que terminó de revisar todos sus mensajes, seguía sin haber señal alguna de movimiento. La espera se prolongó hasta más de las siete con veinte minutos. Estaba por ponerse de pie y pedirle explicaciones a la señorita, cuando unos pasos tranquilos por el pasillo izquierdo, que igualmente llegaba al área de recepción, se hicieron presentes en el silencio sepulcral.

Un hombre alto en bata blanca, apareció al otro lado de la esquina, y se dirigió unos segundos a la enfermera, que no tardó en usar sus irritados ojos para señalar en su dirección. El hombre de hombros anchos, cabeza algo cuadrada, y cabello negro y corto, se giró hacia ella, y la miró con curiosidad a través de sus grandes anteojos redondos, de armazón grueso. Su apariencia a Matilda le pareció algo curiosa; era como si intencionalmente quisiera verse como un personaje _sitcom_ de los ochentas, de esas que de vez en cuando repetían por televisión, ya muy entrada la noche.

El hombre se le acercó, esbozando la que Matilda pensó era la sonrisa más verdadera que le era posible hacer en esos momentos, pero no dejaba de ser claramente falsa.

—¿Señorita Honey? —preguntó con un tono jovial, tras haberse parado a su lado e introducido sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata. Matilda ya se había puesto de pie, y se colocaba de nuevo su bolsa al hombro.

—Doctora, por favor —le corrigió más tajante de lo que había sido su intención original; quizás la molestia de la larga espera había influido.

El hombre, que por el gafete colgando de su bolsillo derecho supo que era en efecto el Dr. John Scott, le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo tras su aclaración.

—Claro —exclamó despacio, más como un gesto involuntario que se le hubiera escapado que un comentario real—. Es mucho más joven de lo que esperaba.

—Me lo han dicho seguido.

Y vaya que era sí.

El Dr. Scott se aclaró un poco su garganta, y luego se giró en la dirección en la que venía.

—Bueno, por aquí, si es tan amable.

Él comenzó a caminar, y ella lo siguió. Los pasos de ambos resonaron al unísono en el silencioso pasillo.

—Ya casi está todo preparado —le informó Scott con reservado entusiasmo–, y el sujeto ha sido informado de que hablará con usted. Pareció sentirse… moderadamente interesada en ello.

Matilda no externó nada visible o audible, pero la forma en la que había pronunciado _“el sujeto”_ , le había molestado considerablemente. Cuando una persona pasaba de ser un paciente, a ser un _“sujeto”_ , era señal de que algo no estaba bien.

—Espero que haya podido revisar toda la información que le proporcionamos al respecto, y que ésta le haya sido de utilidad para prepararse.

—Obtuve toda la información que necesito de momento —le respondió Matilda sin apuro—, incluyendo toda aquella que deliberadamente omitió o decidió ignorar en los reportes que nos enviaron.

Esas palabras tomaron tan por sorpresa a John Scott, que se detuvo en seco en su sitio; Matilda avanzó unos cuantos pasos más, antes de darse cuenta de ello y detenerse también.

—¿Disculpe? —exclamó el John, incrédulo, lo que hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa de ligera satisfacción en los labios de la chica californiana.

—Lo disculpo —le respondió con suma calma, justo antes de virarse de nuevo al camino que seguían, y continuar avanzando. Desde su postura hasta su andar, parecía querer dar a entender que sabía exactamente a dónde ir. Él no tardó en seguirla, unos cuantos pasos por detrás—. Necesito que las primeras sesiones sean privadas, sólo la niña y yo. Sin un tercero, sin cámaras, sin micrófonos, y sin gente mirando al otro lado del espejo.

—No lo creo.

—No era una petición.

Eso quizás fue suficiente para poner a prueba la tolerancia del buen doctor, ya que cuando menos lo pensó, éste se adelantó a ella y se paró justo delante, cortándole el camino. Sólo hasta ese momento, Matilda se volvió consciente de lo alto que era aquel individuo en comparación a ella; a lo mucho le llegaba a la mitad de su pecho, y eso que estaba un poco encorvado hacia ella, como si quisiera intimidarla de esa forma. Su rostro, además, había dejado ir cualquier rastro de falsa o verdadera hospitalidad que hubiera tenido hasta hace unos momentos.

John Scott respiró hondo, se acomodó sus anteojos con sus gruesas manos, y posteriormente comenzó a hablar con la mayor tranquilidad que su muy evidente molestia le permitía.

—Dejemos algo muy claro, _Doctora_ —el sarcasmo se encontraba fuertemente adherido a esa última palabra—. Esta niña es mi paciente, y ésta es mi investigación. Si accedí a que usted la viera, fue sólo por mera cortesía. Pero cualquier cosa que obtenga de su charla, debe compartirlo conmigo y mi equipo —presionó entonces su propio pecho con el pulgar derecho de su mano; a Matilda le parecieron por unos momentos los dedos grandes y peludos de algún primate—. ¿Estamos claros?

—Cómo el cristal —le respondió con absoluta tranquilidad. Aun así, al parecer dicha respuesta había sido suficiente para él, pues rápidamente se disponía a darle la espalda y seguir caminando. Sin embargo, la voz de Matilda, ya no tan tranquila como en un inicio, hizo que se quedara sólo en ello: intenciones—. Pero ahora permítame a mí dejar algo más claro —Dio un paso sin miedo hacia él, encarándolo de frente sin vacilación—. Yo no estoy aquí para apoyar su investigación, ni a usted, ni a su equipo. Yo estoy aquí por petición directa del señor Morgan, y mi único fin es ayudar a esta niña, a la que, por lo que visto, se han esforzado por tratar como rata de laboratorio durante su estancia aquí. Y no sé a quién quiere engañar, porque ambos sabemos que su supuesta cortesía, sólo se debe a que el señor Morgan le advirtió que aceptara, o retiraría a la niña de este sitio. Y de paso, también ambos sabemos que en todo este tiempo no han logrado realmente llegar a ella u obtener algo con todos sus… experimentos y métodos de hace más de treinta años, y quieren ver si nosotros podemos hacer algún progreso que ustedes no.

»Así que, como agradecimiento por su apertura, y como _“cortesía”_ profesional, le proporcionaré toda la información que obtenga y sienta que sea pertinente o necesaria para su investigación, pero no más. Y si siento por un instante que lo mejor para ella es que la saquen de aquí, no dudaré en transmitirle ese sentimiento a su padre.

Hizo una pequeña pausa. Aspiró hondo por la nariz, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, y concluyó.

—Dicho eso, repito: necesito que las primeras sesiones sean privadas; sólo la niña y yo. ¿Estamos claros?

La primera reacción visible en John Scott, fueron varios balbuceos, de seguro involuntarios. Luego se aclaró la garganta con fuerza, y se aplanó la corbata con insistencia con sus grandes manos.

—De acuerdo —respondió después de unos instantes—. Por aquí…

Volvió a reanudar la marcha, ahora con mucho más apuro. Aunque radiaba en su mayoría tranquilidad, un ojo observador detectaría sin problema esa dosis de molestia que se había sumado a su ya de por sí mala disposición, disfrazada de _“cortesía”_.

Eso de seguro no haría las cosas más sencillas.

Antes de seguirlo, Matilda se tomó unos segundos para respirar profundo, y soltar después el aire en un pesado suspiro. Quizás se había pasado un poco, pero muchas veces no le quedaba de otra. Le era muy difícil en ocasiones que personas ajenas a la fundación, o al tipo de personas que solía ayudar, la tomaran enserio. Su complexión algo pequeña y esbelta, acompañada de su rostro que radiaba un aire mucho más aniñado de lo que debería a sus veintisiete años, hacían que la gente, especialmente los hombres adultos considerablemente mayores que ella, la miraran hacia abajo con desdén. Y cuando eso ocurría, postrarse firme ante ellos, e incluso algo agresiva, resultaba ser la única medida que le servía. Si no, y si la situación realmente lo ameritaba, siempre había otros métodos; su primera directora de primaria lo había vivido en carne propia.

 _“Cuando una persona es mala se le debe dar una lección”_ , le había dicho su padre hace muchos años atrás. Quizás la única sabiduría real que aquel hombre le había transmitido, aunque estaba segura de que esa no había su intención.

Su guía la llevó hacia otro pasillo largo, pero éste no tenía salida. Del lado izquierdo, había cuatro puertas de madera, todas con un lector de tarjetas magnéticas montado en la pared a su lado. Del lado derecho, había cuatro sillas, iguales a las que había en el área de espera de recepción; las cuatro estaban vacías.

—Por favor, aguarde aquí sólo unos minutos —le indicó Scott, dirigiéndose hacia la última puerta.

—Creí que ya estaba todo preparado.

—Casi. Creo recordar que dije que _casi_ estaba todo preparado.

Con esa única explicación, Scott acercó su gafete al lector, y un pitido, seguido de un chasquido en la puerta, indicó que ésta se encontraba abierta. Entró rápidamente por ella, y la cerró detrás de sí, antes de que Matilda hiciera el intento siquiera de mirar del otro lado.

No tuvo más remedio que volver a sentarse, y esperar.

No era una de sus habilidades primordiales, pero tenía el presentimiento de que dicha espera no sería corta.

\- - - -

El cuarto al que John Scott se había metido tan apresuradamente, era estrecho, de forma rectangular. De mano izquierda justo al entrar, había una gran ventana que prácticamente abarcaba toda la pared de ese lado. Por ella, se podía ver la habitación contigua, al menos tres veces más grande, cuadrada, de paredes, techo y piso totalmente blanco; una persona aguardaba sentada en el centro de aquel otro cuarto. Frente al cristal, había dos escritorios, colocados uno a lado del otro, y sobre cada uno los monitores de dos computadoras, además de sus teclados y ratones. En dichos monitores, se repetía la misma escena del cuarto visible por el cristal. A su vez, frente a cada escritorio, había una silla. La más próxima a la puerta de entrada estaba vacía. La otra, era ocupada por otro hombre de anteojos y bata blanca, aunque de cabello rubio oscuro, y, al menos en apariencia, varios años más joven que John Scott, pero quizás cerca de diez mayor que la mujer que aguardaba en el pasillo.

En cuanto entró, aquel otro doctor lo volteó a ver, curioso. La molestia que Matilda había notado, parecía también haber sido bastante evidente para este otro hombre, pues lo miró algo sorprendido y confundido, en parte por la manera en la que había entrado.

—¿Y qué tal, Dr. Scott? —le cuestionó sin mucho rodeo—. ¿Cómo es la misteriosa doctora genio que viene a resolver este complicado enigma?

Scott bufó, entre divertido y hastiado por su comentario. Su atención se centró en el otro cuarto, aunque más específicamente en la persona que se encontraba sentada, con sus manos sobre sus piernas, y su mirada puesta en el suelo.

—Con problema le dobla la edad —señaló—. Y además es toda una diva. Encima de que permitimos que viniera hasta aquí y la viera, se atrevió a ponerme condiciones. Cómo si hubiéramos sido nosotros quienes la llamamos.

El doctor más joven, esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Creé que realmente ella tenga experiencia con casos como éste?

—Por supuesto que no —le respondió Scott de inmediato—. Esta Fundación Eleven, o como sea que se hagan llamar, sólo son otro grupo de sacadineros a cuestas de los miedos de la gente. Si realmente tuvieran la experiencia y el conocimiento de otros sujetos como éste, ¿no crees que hace mucho que ya hubieran publicado algo al respecto? ¿O lo hubieran logrado probar públicamente? Nunca nadie había estado tan cerca de probar científicamente la existencia de habilidades psíquicas reales como nosotros, y no dejaré que esta niña que juega ser psiquiatra se quede con el crédito.

Inhaló hondó y exhaló, buscando calmarse.

Miró una vez más a la persona al otro lado del cristal; seguía en la misma posición, sin moverse ni un poco; apenas y pestañeaba cada cierto rato.

—Pero igual, veamos si podemos sacar algo bueno de esto. Quizás se abra más con alguien como ella. Tiene un aire más… amistoso, por decirlo de alguna forma. Pero no con los adultos, eso es seguro.

El otro doctor no hizo comentario alguno para contradecir o reafirmar su observación, y en su lugar se limitó sólo a asentir.

—¿No la hará pasar?

Scott miró rápidamente la hora en la parte inferior del monitor que tenía más próximo, y la corroboró con la de su reloj de muñeca.

—Dejémosla esperando un poco más —añadió con cierta picaría en su tono.

\- - - -

Matilda sabía que tendría que pagar algún precio por su pequeño exabrupto, si acaso era la forma correcta de describirlo. Sólo llevaba unos pocos minutos de haber conocido al Dr. Scott, pero si se fiaba de la experiencia que tenía de situaciones anteriores similares, y la manera en la que le había querido _“dejar en claro”_ su postura, podía darse cuenta de que era el tipo de individuo que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo que una mujer, en especial una tan joven, intentara imponérsele. Por más mente abierta que muchas personas intentaran presentarse, en el fondo todos tenían aún ideas anticuadas que regían, incluso de manera inconsciente, sus conductas.

Estaba acostumbrada a ello, y por el bien del trabajo que había ido a desempeñar, que era lo que más le importaba en esos momentos, estaba dispuesta intentar dejar las cosas en paz dentro de lo posible, y esperar ahí el tiempo que el buen Dr. John _“yo mando aquí”_ Scott creyera justo.

Sin embargo, no pensó que dicho precio sería tan largo. La tuvieron esperando un poco más de media hora, sin darle ninguna pequeña señal de vida. Había llegado antes de las siete, pero sólo hasta un poco antes de las ocho al fin la puerta por la que el Dr. Scott se había ido, se abrió y éste salió de nuevo a su encuentro, ahora al parecer con mucho mejor humor.

—Lamento la demora. Ya puede pasar.

—Claro —fue lo único que surgió a modo de susurro de los labios la joven doctora. Tenía muchas otras cosas en mente que le hubiera gustado compartir, pero prefirió simplemente guardárselas; al menos de momento.

John se dirigió a la puerta contigua a la que acababa de usar, e igualmente pasó su gafete por el lector postrado en la pared a su lado. Los seguros de la puerta se abrieron, y la empujó hacia adentro con una mano, dejándole el paso libre.

—Le recuerdo lo de la privacidad, Dr. Scott —le recalcó Matilda, justo al comenzar a avanzar hacia el interior de la habitación—. Por lo que descubrí, me parece que ella puede decirme muy fácilmente si está cumpliendo su palabra o no. ¿Verdad?

John se sobresaltó ligeramente ante esas palabras, que parecían más que nada una amenaza. Matilda fue consciente de ello un segundo después de haberlo dicho, pero no se arrepintió en lo absoluto.

Ya se enteraría después como se lo cobraría.

Una vez que entró y se alejó apenas lo suficiente de la puerta, escuchó como ésta se cerró con fuerza a sus espaldas y los seguros se volvían a poner. El cuarto al que acababa de entrar, era cuadrado, un poco amplio, de quizás cinco metros por cinco metros. Las paredes y el techo estaban pintados totalmente blanco, y acompañados de la brillante luz blanca que colgaban del techo, hacían que todo el lugar brillara de una forma casi irreal, como sacado de algún extraño sueño. En la pared de su lado derecho, había un gran espejo, que estaba segura era de doble vista. De seguro daba a la habitación en la que John Scott se había metido durante media hora a… Sólo Dios sabía qué, para hacer tiempo. Jugar solitario, quizás.

Frente al espejo, había un escritorio de madera, con una silla de un lado. Había además una cámara de video, montada sobre un tripié. Y justo en el centro, se encontraba lo que la había llevado hasta ese lugar.

Sentada de una silla, igual a la que había detrás del escritorio, se encontraba una niña, de rostro blanco, muy blanco. Tenía la cabeza algo agachada, pero aun así la miraba, aunque su ojo izquierdo estuviera cubierto casi por completo por su largo cabello negro y lacio, que le caía hacia el frente sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos eran totalmente negros, y debajo de estos se marcaban unas oscuras ojeras, resultado evidente de algunos días sin poder dormir bien. Usaba una bata larga de hospital, totalmente blanca, y unas sandalias negras. Se veía ya algo grande, de doce o no más de trece. Tenía sus manos, delgadas y de apariencia frágil, posadas sobre sus piernas. Lo que alcanzó a ver de la expresión de su rostro, le pareció fría, bastante fría, hasta casi rozar en lo aterrador.

La palidez de su rostro, sus ojeras, y esa vibra de mal humor que transmitía a su alrededor, eran señales de cansancio, de molestia, y quizás de fastidio. Y no era para menos considerando el lugar en el que estaba, y no sólo por esa habitación tan extraña.

El semblante y la actitud de Matilda cambiaron totalmente en ese momento. Pasó de estar en un estado prácticamente a la defensiva, a tomar una postura mucho más calmada y relajada.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —la saludó sin dudarlo, esbozando su primera sonrisa sincera de esa noche—. Éste no es el lugar más bonito para hablar, ¿no crees? Hubiera sido mejor sentarnos en la cafetería mientras comemos y bebemos algo.

A pesar de la jovilidad natural que Matilda transmitía, la niña no dio señal alguna de respuesta. En su lugar, se quedó inmóvil, apenas mirándola o notando su presencia. Esto no le extrañó; venía ya preparada con la idea de que no sería sencillo.

Se acercó con cautela a la mesa; la niña la siguió con la mirada, apenas moviendo su cuello. Dejó su maletín y bolso sobre ésta, y luego le sacó la vuelta. Por un momento parecía que tomaría asiento en la silla, pero en su lugar la tomó con su mano derecha, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, empezó a arrastrarla por el suelo hacia el centro del cuarto. La silla chirriaba con fuerza contra el piso, casi como si lo estuviera haciendo apropósito. Sólo en ese momento se logró ver una pequeña seña de reacción el rostro de aquella chiquilla, aunque era prácticamente un gesto de confusión.

Matilda colocó la silla justo frente a la otra, con apenas un poco más de un metro de distancia entre ambas.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —le preguntó animosa, sin dejar de sonreír.

La pequeña la miró de reojo, y simplemente se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Aunque en algo era una respuesta de notoria indiferencia, igual decidió tomarla como un asentimiento y sentarse. Se acomodó su larga falda color verde olivo, se cruzó de piernas, y contempló con detenimiento a la pequeña delante de ella. En cuanto posó sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules en aquel rostro pálido y estoico, éste se viró hacia otro lado, quizás algo intimidada por la repentina cercanía.

—Me llamo Matilda. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

—Usted ya lo sabe —soltó de pronto la chica de ojos oscuros.

Bien, eso era un progreso. Le sorprendió escuchar que su voz era bastante más suave y dulce de lo que su apariencia casi amenazante pudiera dar a suponer.

—No tienes que hablarme de usted; puedes llamarme simplemente Matilda. Y tal vez sí lo sé, pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras tú misma. Ya sabes, para conocernos mejor.

La niña la miró en silencio. A pesar de que su mirada seguía tan fría como cuando entró al cuarto, Matilda pudo notar como dudaba y vacilaba entre responderle o no. Sus dedos, posados aún sobre sus piernas, se cruzaban y frotaban entre sí. ¿Señal de nervios?

—Samara —Susurró despacio tras varios segundos de silencio—. Me llamo Samara Morgan…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 01**

**Notas del Autor:**

_- **Matilda Honey** se basa íntegramente en el respectivo personaje de la película **Matilda** de **1996**. Originalmente tenía sólo **6 años y medio** , mientras que aquí tendría ya entre **26** y **27 años**. Su apellido original era **Wormwood** , pero aquí se especula que cambió su apellido a **Honey** en algún punto tras ser adoptada al final de los acontecimientos de la película._

_- **Samara Morgan** se basa casi por completo en el respectivo personaje de las películas **The Ring** del **2002** , **The Ring 2** del **2005** y **Rings** del **2017**. Samara tendría aquí **12 años** , como los tiene en la película original (antes de su muerte). Para ello he trasladado su historia a la época actual, ya que originalmente ocurría hace casi cuarenta años. Esto traerá algunos cambios, y algunos iré especificando en los capítulos posteriores._

_\- El **Dr. Scott** es un personaje de película de **The Ring** del **2002** , pero ya que su participación es muy reducida y nunca vemos de hecho su apariencia, tanto ésta como su personalidad fueron adaptadas por mí._

_\- En la película de **The Ring** del **2002** , no se específica con claridad la ubicación del **Hospital Psiquiátricos de Eola**. Bajo el contexto de la película, se podría especular que el **Condado de Eola** podría ser algún condado ficticio en el estado **Washington** , inventado en la película. Aquí, sin embargo, lo he ubicado en la comunidad de **Eola** en **Oregón** , que es un sitio real. Esto aprovechando los nombres iguales, darle una ubicación más exacta, y también esto obedece a algunos eventos planeados para más adelante._


	2. Capítulo 02. Vengo aquí para ayudarte

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 02.  
** **Vengo aquí para ayudarte**

Samara Morgan, de doce años de edad, era la hija de Richard y Anna Morgan, dos galardonados criadores de caballos con un rancho en la Isla Moesko, en la costa del estado de Washington. Llevaba internada en Eola por ya casi un mes, debido a los extraños acontecimientos que habían empezado a ocurrir un año atrás en su hogar. Aunque, más bien, todo parecía indicar que dichos acontecimientos llevaban mucho más tiempo ocurriendo, pero sólo hasta entonces habían comenzado a volverse tan notorios; e iban en aumento, según los testimonios.

Anna Morgan fue internada en ese mismo sitio, prácticamente al mismo tiempo que su hija, afectada de gravedad por todo lo ocurrido. Desde entonces, los doctores de dicha institución, incluido sobre todo el Dr. John Scott, habían intentado de mil y una formas entender qué era lo que ocurría, y especialmente cómo tratarlo para darle tranquilidad de los padres de la niña; y, de paso, a los pocos habitantes de su isla.

Estaba de más decir que en todo ese tiempo, no habían logrado mucho progreso, por no decir que ninguno. Pero esto no era a causa de su ineptitud o falta de hospitalidad, por más que Matilda tuviera el deseo inconsciente de achacarlo a ello. La verdad era que se enfrentaban a un caso que los sobrepasaba, y por ello el señor Morgan había decidido recurrir a un segundo punto de vista: el de la organización que representaba.

Y eso era lo que la había llevado a ese sitio, a esa habitación blanca y brillante en la que estaba sentada, frente a esa niña de cabellos negros y ojos más negros aún. En las fotografías que le habían hecho llegar, varias de meses o incluso un par de años atrás, se veía como una niña sonriente, de mejillas robustas y rosadas. Pero la niña que tenía ante ella, era totalmente algo diferente. Lo que más le causaba angustia, no era la palidez casi enfermiza de su piel, o esas marcadas  ojeras, sino esa mirada… esa casi aterradora mirada.

Pese a su demacrado aspecto, seguía siendo una niña bastante bella. Sus facciones eran finas, y sus ojos, aún con esa mirada, eran bastante hermosos, profundos y brillantes.

—Estoy encantada de conocerte, Samara —le respondió Matilda, con marcado entusiasmo, justo después de que hubiera pronunciado su nombre—. He oído mucho sobre ti.

—Cosas feas, de seguro —murmuró la pequeña con desdén.

—No, para nada…

—¿Vienes a estudiarme también? —le interrumpió abruptamente—. ¿Vienes a ponerme cables e intentar descubrir cómo hago lo que hago?

Ese reproche tan repentino tomó un poco desprevenida a Matilda, pero no permitió que ello rompiera su compostura. Siguió sonriéndole, tal vez incluso más que antes.

—Yo ya sé cómo haces lo que haces, Samara —esas palabras crearon un asombro tan tangible en la niña, que no fue capaz de ocultarlo tras esas capas de frialdad—. Y vengo aquí sólo para ayudarte y apoyarte con ello, no más.

Samara se quedó callada, pero la observó claramente escéptica.

—No me crees, ¿cierto? Está bien, eso es normal.

Matilda descruzó las piernas, volviéndolas a cruzar de nuevo inmediatamente después, pero ahora con la pierna contraria encima de la otra.

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —Matilda se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, como si le fuera a susurrar algún secreto—. Dime… ¿hay alguien más escuchándonos en estos momentos?

Al igual que cuando le preguntó si podía sentarse, la única respuesta de Samara fue encogerse de hombros.

—Yo sé que sí lo sabes, no seas tímida —su comentario tuvo como punto final un discreto guiño de su ojo derecho—. Dime, ¿hay alguien mirándonos? ¿Hay alguien escuchando lo que decimos justo en este momento?

De nuevo, la jovencita pareció dudar unos momentos. Luego, comenzó a girar su cabeza muy lentamente a su alrededor. Primero a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, con un lapso de cinco segundos entre un lado y otro. Volteó entonces sobre su hombro derecho, posando su atención en una cámara de seguridad en una de las esquinas del techo; Matilda ni siquiera la había notado. Por último, miró hacia la cámara en el tripié y al espejo detrás del escritorio.

—No… nadie nos escucha.

Sonaba bastante segura de ello, aunque Matilda en realidad no sabía con certeza que tan confiable podría ser dicha afirmación, pese a lo directa que había sido con su _“amenza”_ al Dr. Scott. Igual no le quedaba mucho más que confiar en que el buen doctor cumpliría su palabra.

—Entonces, puedes confiar en que todo lo que me digas, y todo lo que yo te diga, quedará entre tú y yo. ¿Está bien? —No hubo respuesta—. Sé que has pasado unos días difíciles. Sé que sientes que te han tratado como si fueras algo extraño. Sé que debes de sentirse confundida, asustada, y sola. Pero no estás sola, Samara. Hay otros cómo tú, que pueden ayudarte.

—No hay nadie cómo yo —recalcó Samara con Brusquedad.

—¿Segura?

Una sonrisa de más confiada se dibujó en los labios de la joven doctora. Se sentó de nuevo derecha en su silla, e introdujo su mano al bolsillo derecho de su largo abrigo color canela. Iba a sacar algo, pero antes de hacerlo tuvo el impulso de mirar sobre su hombro, al espejo de doble vista. ¿Realmente no había nadie observando?; era imposible saberlo con seguridad. Pero fuera como fuera, ya no importaba.

Sacó su mano de su bolsillo, y la extendió hacia el frente con su palma extendida. Sobre su mano, tenía un cubo conformado de varias piezas de madera, de colores pasteles; azul, verde, naranja, amarillo. Era uno de esos rompecabezas en tres dimensiones que ocupaban cierto ingenio y cuidado para armarlos. Samara miró el curioso objeto, con confusión en su mirada. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar qué era eso o porqué se lo enseñaba… el cubo comenzó a separarse de la palma, por sí solo…

Samara se sobresaltó ligeramente al verlo. El cubo se elevó poco a poco de la mano de Matilda, con total naturalidad, hasta quedar suspendido en el aire a la altura del rostro de la mujer. Luego, se aproximó lentamente al frente, hasta ubicarse justo en el espacio entre ambas. Samara miraba al cubo y al rostro de Matilda consecutivamente. Al fin esa expresión fría y agresiva se había desvanecido, y en su lugar había dejado sólo el asombro y maravilla que uno esperaría de una inocente jovencita.

—Lo que tú tienes, Samara, es un don muy especial —comenzó a decirle la mujer castaña, aún con su mano extendida, aunque ésta estuviera vacía. Mientras hablaba, el cubo comenzó a desprenderse en sus múltiples piezas, y cada una flotó en una dirección diferente, pero quedándose en un radio cercano a ambas, revoloteando a su alrededor como pequeños insectos. Samara miraba de vez en cuando con interés a alguna de las piezas, pero principalmente tenía su atención puesta en lo que Matilda explicaba—. Algunos nacen con él, otros lo desarrollan con el tiempo, y a otros… se les fuerza. Diferentes personas lo llaman de diferentes formas. Yo y mis colegas lo llamamos _resplandor_. Y aquellos que lo poseemos, somos personas que _resplandecen_. Cada resplandor es diferente entre una persona y otra, como tus huellas digitales o las facciones de tu rostro. Incluso dos habilidades que sean bastante similares, varían en su alcance, capacidad, control, límites…

Las piezas del cubo descendieron, y se encontraron justo frente a Samara. La niña, quizás instintivamente, extendió sus manos hacia al frente. Las piezas se quedaron suspendidas a centímetros de sus palmas, y una a una comenzaron a encajar a la perfección, hasta formar el cubo de colores. Por último, éste se posó delicadamente sobre sus manos. Samara miró incrédula el cubo, y pasó sus dedos por él, quizás para asegurarse de que fuera real y tangible. Luego alzó su mirada nuevo a ella; aún parecía algo escéptica.

 _“¿Realmente tú hiciste eso?”_ , creyó Matilda que estaría pensando justo en ese momento. Era una reacción que solía ver con frecuencia.

—Hay muchos como tú, y como yo —continuó—. Y muchos de ellos han pasado por situaciones como la tuya. No estás sola, Samara. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Samara se mantuvo reservada. Matilda notó que apretaba el cubo con algo de fuerza entre sus dedos.

—No merezco que me ayuden —susurró tan despacio, que Matilda dudó de haber escuchado bien—. He lastimado a las personas, a los caballos… a mis papás…

El asombro y maravilla que había remplazado al a frialdad, ahora dejaba paso a la preocupación, la angustia, y el miedo. Esa era al parecer la verdadera Samara Morgan.

Un mes atrás, varios de los caballos de la Granja Morgan, sin ninguna razón aparentemente, habían perdido el control, hasta salirse a golpes de sus establos y corrales, e incluso lanzarse por los riscos hacia el mar. El caso fue todo un misterio, excepto para los Morgan: ellos sabían exactamente qué, o más bien quién, había sido. Ese había sido el principal detonante para internarla ahí.

Y aun así, los caballos no habían sido los peor afectados: la principal víctima había sido su propia madre.

—Estoy enterada de todo lo que ha pasado —prosiguió Matilda, ahora con mucha más cautela en su tono—. Pero también sé que no ha sido porque hayas querido hacerlo. Sin la debida guía, a veces se vuelve muy difícil controlar lo que podemos hacer. Y la gente sin nuestros dones, no comprende lo que es eso. Ellos tienen miedo, se sienten confundidos y asustados. Pero nadie te guarda ningún resentimiento.

—¿Ni siquiera mis papás? —soltó repentinamente.

—Claro que no. Fue tu papá el que nos llamó, el que nos pidió que viniéramos a verte. Todos quieren que estés bien, Samara. Quieren que salgas, y que vuelvas con ellos.

Eso último hizo que el rostro de Samara se iluminará, y volteara al fin a verla directamente, y con sus ojos totalmente abiertos.

—¿Cuándo podré irme? —preguntó con apuro, algo que a Matilda casi le dolió. Era más que comprensible que deseara irse de ese sitio lo antes posible.

—Pronto, te lo prometo. Yo me encargaré de eso. Pero para ello, necesito que me ayudes. ¿De acuerdo?

Samara caviló  unos instantes la propuesta.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Sólo hablar conmigo.

—¿Sólo hablar? —repitió la niña, arqueando su ceja derecha—. ¿Sin cables? ¿Sin monitores? ¿Sin inyecciones?

—Sin nada de eso. Sólo conversar.

—¿Sobre qué?

Matilda sonrió, y se apoyó derecha contra el respaldo de su silla.

—En esta primera visita, de lo que tú quieras.

\- - - -

Su conversación se extendió por unos cuarenta minutos, antes de que Matilda decidiera que era suficiente; además, Samara empezaba a verse cansada. En general los temas fueron enfocados en conocerse mejor la una a la otra: qué les gustaba comer, qué les gustaba hacer, series y películas favoritas; todo bastante normal. Fuera de ello, la única cuestión relacionada con el elefante en la habitación que Samara llegó a tocar, fue preguntarle desde cuando podía hacer _“eso”_. Matilda no quiso entrar en mucho detalle al respecto, al menos no en esa primera visita. Se limitó a contarle que lo había hecho por primera vez a los seis años y medio, y de ahí poco a poco se le fue fortaleciendo. Cuando le regresó la pregunta, el rostro de Samara se tornó algo melancólico, y con la cabeza agachada le respondió: _“desde siempre”_.

Al salir de nuevo al pasillo por la puerta, que para su suerte se podía abrir con facilidad desde adentro, lo primero que escuchó fueron unas agudas risas a unos cuantos metros de ella. Al mirar al fondo del pasillo, vislumbró tres figuras, dos conocidas y una no tanto, paradas en el extremo, aparentemente conversando. Una de ellos era la chica rubia de recepción, quien justamente era la que reía con tanta fuerza, muy diferente al estado casi letárgico en el que la había conocido. Los otros dos eran el mismo Dr. Scott, y otro hombre de bata blanca y anteojos más discretos, y de apariencia más joven.

En cuanto los tres notaron su presencia, y que además los miraban, guardaron silencio y recuperaron apresurados la serenidad. La joven enfermera agachó su cabeza algo apenada, y comenzó a andar con pasos apresurados de vuelta por el pasillo. Matilda apenas y la miró por el rabillo del ojo cuando pasó delante de ella.

—¿Y qué tal?,  ¿cómo le fue? —le cuestionó Scott, con sincero interés.

—Bastante bien. Es una niña encantadora.

—¿Encantadora? —cuestionó el otro doctor, evidentemente extrañado por tal afirmación. Scott lo reprimió con la mirada, de una forma muy poco sutil.

—Dr. Johnson, ¿podría llevar al sujeto a su habitación mientras converso con la Dra. Honey?

La petición dejó helado al joven doctor, quien incluso pareció asustarse. ¿Qué mala experiencia en el pasado podría ser la causa de esas últimas dos reacciones? Como fuera, no objetó nada, y en su lugar se dirigió hacia la habitación para cumplirlo.

Scott le indicó a Matilda con su mano que caminaran, y ella lo siguió; de seguro estaba más que ansioso de escoltarla a la puerta, aún a sabiendas de que la vería mañana, y pasado, y la mayoría de los días de las próximas dos o tres semanas.

—Cómo ve, cumplí con mi parte —comentó mientras caminaban uno a lado del otro—. Las dejamos solas, tal y como pidió.

—Lo sé, y se lo agradezco. Pero aún no tengo nada que compartirle.

—¿Nada? —exclamó Scott, incrédulo.

—Sólo una cosa: a Samara le molesta mucho el feo cuarto en el que la metieron. Y prometió ser más accesible, si la cambian a un cuarto más agradable. Mi sugerencia es que lo hagan.

—Su habitación es la más indicada que tenemos para un paciente de su clase.

—¿Pacientes violentos, quiere decir? Ella no me lo parece en lo más mínimo.

—Sólo aguarde —murmuró Scott con ironía—. Un par de días más con ella, y usted misma pedirá que la metamos en esa habitación, o en una más segura.

A Matilda le molestó enormemente tal comentario. ¿Enserio creía que esa era la forma correcta en la que un doctor debía expresarse de su paciente? No le extrañaba que Samara deseara tanto irse de ahí.

Adelantó el paso de pronto, dejando atrás al Dr. Scott bastante pronto. No lo necesitaba para encontrar la salida, así que prefirió seguir por su cuenta.

—Volveré pasado mañana. Y por favor, que las siguientes sesiones sean en un cuarto mejor. Es una niña, no una delincuente.

Antes de que Scott le respondiera u refutara algo, ella siguió de largo con más rapidez en dirección a la recepción.

Había sido un día muy largo, y le apetecía enormemente al fin recostarse a descansar.

\- - - -

El Dr. Johnson, acompañado de dos camilleros, escoltó a Samara hacia su habitación. Para cualquiera, se vería algo exagerado que tres hombres adultos y grandes llevarán a una pequeña de doce años, especialmente cuando ésta caminaba tranquilamente delante de ellos por su propia cuenta. Pero sólo ellos podían decir con seguridad qué tan exagerado era eso realmente.

Samara avanzaba con la mirada baja, y su largo cabello casi cubriéndole el rostro. En sus manos, sostenía el cubo de colores de Matilda; ésta le había dicho que podía conservarlo.

La puerta de su cuarto era de acero, con una ventanilla cuadrada a la altura del rostro de un adulto. Tenía dos cerraduras que se abrían con dos llaves distintas. Uno de los camilleros la abrió rápidamente, y le dejó el camino libre para que pasara por su cuenta.

—Te traerán algo para cenar en unos minutos —Le informó el Dr. Johnson. Samara lo miró sobre su hombro con seriedad, provocándole un pequeño respingo.

La niña entró con pasos calmados, y el mismo camillero volvió a cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, para rápidamente ponerle los seguros otra vez.

El cuarto era también totalmente blanco de paredes y techo, bastante similar al cuarto en el que había estado con Matilda, aunque considerablemente más pequeño. Del lado izquierdo, había una camilla de sábanas blancas, con correas de piel incluidas. Del izquierdo, había una pequeña puerta que llevaba a un reducido cuarto baño, que era quizás menos que una cuarta parte del tamaño de esa habitación; pero era al menos quizás la única habitación de ese tipo con baño, en ese edificio. No había ventana alguna, ni ningún otro mueble y objeto, salvo un anticuado reloj de manecillas, redondo, que se encontraba colgado sobre la puerta.

Samara avanzó hacia la camilla, y se sentó sobre ésta, con el cubo en sus manos. La camilla estaba lo más abajo posible, por lo que sus pies tocaban el suelo sin problema. Permaneció un largo rato simplemente sentada, mirando con expresión perdida al piso blanco brillante. Sus ojos le pesaban; se sentía muy cansada.

Le llamó principalmente la atención el brillo de la luz, reflejado en el piso lustrado. Se le vino a la mente esa curiosa expresión que Matilda había usado: _resplandor_. Había dicho que ese era el nombre de lo que podía hacer.

Sus ojos se cerraban solos sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Pero, ¿podía haber algo resplandeciente en lo que hacía? Para ella, esas habilidades, esos pensamientos, eso que hacía… Le parecía sólo estar rodeado…

De oscuridad…

Sus parpados se cerraron apenas un poco, lo suficiente para que todo el espacio a su alrededor desapareciera por una pequeña fracción de segundo. Cuando volvieron a abrirse, dicho espacio ya no se encontraba ante ella.

El aire estaba denso, húmedo, y asqueroso; sentía como se pegaba a su piel y la dejaba pegajosa. Las paredes y el techo ya no eran blancos. Estos estaban llenos de manchas, corrosión y moho. La pintura estaba manchada, y descarapelándose. La luz estaba mucho más opaca, un poco más y estaría a oscuras. El suelo que estaba mirando tan atentamente hace sólo un segundo atrás, estaba ahora cubierto de agua, oscura y tranquila, que le cubría hasta los tobillos.

Su respiración se agitó de golpe y su corazón latió con fuerza, al tiempo que tenía su mirada totalmente fija en tal horrible visión. Una sensación desgarradoramente fría le subía por el cuerpo, desde la punta de sus pies, sumergidos bajo esa agua oscura, hasta recorrerse la espalda. Se le dificultó respirar, pues el aire se sentía viciado, como si no fuera para que algún ser humano lo respirara.

Lo que seguiría era ya conocido y esperado para ella, pero no por ello fue menos sorpresivo. La cama se hundió, y sus patas rechinaron un poco. Pudo sentir claramente el peso adicional; no estaba sola en esa habitación. Podía sentirlo en su nuca con total claridad; había alguien en la cama, justo detrás de ella. Oía su respiración, como pequeños chillidos ahogados. La suya, por su parte, se volvió aún más intensa. Cada inhalación requería de un gran esfuerzo para poder tomar aunque fuera un poco del aire necesario. No se volteó en lo absoluto; nunca lo hacía. En parte porque el miedo sencillamente la congelaba, y en parte porque no deseaba hacerlo. No deseaba en lo más mínimo ver directamente a eso que le acompañaba.

Sus manos se posaron lentamente sobre sus hombros, y los recorrieron desde atrás hacia adelante. Instintivamente miró de reojo a la que se encontraba en su hombro derecho, una mano de piel grisácea con llagas, y uñas sucias con tonos cafés.

Sintió entonces como se le aproximaba aún más, como el rostro de esa cosa se aproximaba a su oído derecho. Sintió su aliento gélido en la piel, lastimándola como cientos de agujas.

—Ella no podrá ayudarte —murmuró con una voz grave, que resonaba con el eco de decenas más—. Tú no mereces ser ayudada…

Las manos apretaron aún más fuerte sus hombros, y le provocaron soltar un chillido de dolor. Cerró entonces sus ojos con fuerza, y pequeñas lágrimas le recorrieron las mejillas. Apretó sus parpados y no los abrió para nada, hasta que la sensación de esas manos sobre ella simplemente se desvaneció. Al abrirlos una vez más, todo había cambiado de nuevo.

Las paredes y el techo blanco estaban de nuevo ahí, incluido el brillo reflejado en el suelo. El agua en sus pies también desapareció, sin dejar rastro alguno, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. ¿Y así fue? Y lo más importante, aquella horripilante presencia a su espalda, también se había ido.

Extendió su mano rápidamente y tomó el cubo de colores de Matilda, y lo apretó entre sus dedos, contra su pecho. Siguió respirando con ansiedad, mirando atentamente el brillo en el piso. Tener ese pequeño rompecabezas consigo y tan cerca, le causaba cierta seguridad… pero no la suficiente.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 02**


	3. Capítulo 03. De una naturaleza diferente

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 03.  
** **De una naturaleza diferente**

El miércoles de su primera semana en Oregón, Matilda tuvo su tercera sesión con Samara, y fue la primera en la que logró que pudieran hablar fuera de esa sala de interrogatorios en las que las habían metido los dos anteriores. Matilda había sugerido la cafetería, pero la buena voluntad del Dr. Scott no llegó tan lejos. En su lugar, les permitió usar una sala especial para entrevistar a niños, más pequeños que Samara. Era una habitación estructuralmente parecida a la otra: mismas dimensiones, totalmente blanca, una sola puerta, y un espejo doble en un extremo. Sin embargo, tenía varias cosas en su interior que la hacían ver y sentir más agradable: sillas pequeñas, un par de sillones, juguetes, pelotas, libros para colorear y, claro, colores. Había además un tapiz de flores y césped cubriendo la parte baja de la pared, y figuras de papel colgando del techo.

Dicha sala de seguro haría sentir más cómodo a un niño de cinco, seis, quizás hasta diez años, pero no estaba segura de que pudiera funcionar con una jovencita ya de doce como Samara. Igual, esperaba que cualquier cosa fuera mejor que aquella habitación blanca.

En primera instancia, Samara no pareció demostrar ni emoción, ni repudio al nuevo escenario; la frialdad y la indiferencia de su rostro, se habían mantenido constantes desde su plática del lunes pasado. La guio hacia una de las mesas para colorear, e hizo que sentaran en las sillas, que aparentemente eran bastantes pequeñas para ambas, pero al menos la jovencita de largos cabellos negros podía acomodarse mejor.

Luego de unos minutos casuales qué básicamente se compusieron de preguntar sobre cómo se sentía, si había comido bien, y si deseaba platicar o hablarle de algo en especial (cosa que ella respondió simplemente negando con su cabeza), Matilda pasó rápidamente a otra cosa. De su maletín, que siempre traía consigo, sacó un rectángulo algo grueso, apenas un poco más alto y largo que una hoja tamaño oficio. Samara la miró con curiosidad. A simple vista parecía un paquete de hojas blancas, pero fue evidente que eran más gruesas que simples hojas. Eran, según le parecieron a la joven, como pequeños cartones para pintar. Matilda sacó uno de ellos y lo colocó sobre la mesa, justo delante de ella.

—Quisiera que dibujaras algo para mí, si te apetece hacerlo —le indicó con suavidad, ensanchando su sonrisa.

Samara la miró de reojo por un rato, en silencio.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que tú quieras —se encogió de hombros y se sentó derecha en su pequeña silla—. Lo que se te venga a la mente.

Samara siguió mirándola callada unos instantes más, como si dudara entre hacerlo o no. Al final, pareció aceptar, pues extendió su mano derecho hacia el bote con lápices que estaba cerca de ella sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, Matilda la detuvo.

—Si quieres hacerlo con lápiz, pluma o acuarela, está muy bien —señaló la psiquiatra—. Pero si no es molestia para ti, quisiera que lo hicieras de la otra forma. —Hubo una pequeña pausa—. Ya sabes, de esa que sólo tú puedes hacer.

Había un curioso tono juguetón acompañando a las palabras de Matilda. Samara vaciló; no tuvo problema en entender lo que deseaba, pero no parecía del todo dispuesta a hacerlo.

—Sin presiones, Samara —se apresuró a mencionar la ojos azules, e inconscientemente extendió su mano con la intención de tocarle el hombro, pero se arrepintió de dicho acto a medio camino, y rápidamente retrocedió. Podría ser muy pronto para cruzar la línea del contacto físico—. Recuerda, conmigo no tienes que hacer o decir nada que no quieras. ¿De acuerdo?

Samara siguió callada. Era tan difícil lograr entender qué era lo que le pasaba por la mente. Era en momentos como ese en el que pensaba que le hubiera gustado tener un poco menos de telequinesis, si a cambio lograba tener un poco más de telepatía; eso habría hecho su trabajo tan sencillo. Pero no hacía eso porque fuera sencillo o difícil, y de alguna u otra forma tenía que arreglárselas para cumplir su labor.

El silencio se prolongó por más de un minuto en los cuales Matilda esperó paciente. Cuando Samara al fin reaccionó, fue tan repentino que se perdió el momento en que su mano derecha se posó sobre el rectángulo blanco ante ella, y presionó sus dedos sobre el material. Sus ojos se enfocaron fijamente en él, e hizo una pequeña mueca como si intentara levantar algo pesado.

Pasaron unos diez segundos en los que no ocurrió nada, evidentemente. Pero de pronto, ante los ojos pendientes de la psiquiatra, varias líneas marrones comenzaron a distribuirse por el papel, como si alguien hubiera vertido tinta en él. Se extendieron hacia los lados y hacia arriba, dibujando varias curvas. Pero no era dibujo precisamente: era como si algo muy caliente, pero muy fino a la vez, tocara el cartón y lo quemara, dejando una marca en la superficie. Se veía así, pero no era lo mismo. No olía a quemado, y las líneas no se encontraban sobre la superficie o creaban hendiduras en ella: era como si fueran parte del mismo material, como si así hubiera sido fabricado desde un inicio.

Las curvas, al inicio inconexas y sin un orden lógico, pronto comenzaron a tomar forma: todas juntas creaban la imagen de un árbol, grande, pero con sus ramas desnudas, sin ninguna hoja  en él. Y era bastante detallado y realista, como el dibujo de un verdadero artista profesional.

Una vez que el dibujo quedó plasmado, Samara retiró lentamente su mano del papel, y la ocultó sobre sus piernas, debajo de la mesa. Agachó la cabeza, y su cabello le cayó sobre el rostro, como si intentara ocultarlo por la pena.

Matilda tomó cartón con cuidado con ambas manos y le echó un vistazo con más cuidado. Pasó sus dedos sobre la superficie; en efecto, no se sentía como si hubiera sido tallado o presionado sobre él; sencillamente, apareció ahí. No le sorprendió que hiciera ese árbol; de hecho, lo esperaba.

—Es muy bonito, Samara —le comentó con genuina admiración—. He visto que plasmas seguido este árbol en las demás ilustraciones que me enseñó el Dr. Scott. ¿Es alguno que esté en tu casa?

—No —se apresuró a responder la niña, sorprendentemente rápido considerando que habitualmente se tomaba su tiempo de cavilación—. Es un árbol que veo a veces… en mis sueños.

Matilda tomó nota rápidamente de ese dato, en la libreta que traía consigo. En un mundo en el que al parecer todos preferían usar tabletas con pantallas táctiles, ella aún seguía prefiriendo el papel y lápiz para casi todo.

No estaba directamente relacionado, pero dicho comentario le hizo pensar en algo que deseaba preguntarle con anticipación.

—Dicen que sigues sin poder dormir con regularidad. —Aguardó a ver si había una reacción en ella, pero no la hubo—. ¿Hay algo en especial que te hace mantenerte despierta? ¿Tienes pesadillas?

Ahí sí se notó una pequeña reacción de su parte: un pequeño respingo que le hizo alzar su cabeza, casi por mero reflejo.

—Casi siempre —murmuró muy despacio.

—¿Qué tipo de pesadillas?

—Con agua… siempre hay agua. A veces siento que me ahogo y no puedo salir.

Matilda se sintió intrigada por ello. ¿Agua?, eso podría significar muchas cosas. ¿Podría estar ligado al incidente de los caballos que se ahogaron?

—¿Cómo te sientes en esos momentos? ¿Desesperada? ¿Asustada?

— Todo eso… Y más.

Matilda se apresuró a anotar todo lo que pudo. Ese definitivamente sería un tema que tocaría seguido, pero de momento decidió dejarlo por la paz y pasar a otro.

—Quisiera que habláramos un poco sobre tu madre. Me dijeron que ella también está aquí. ¿Hablas seguido con ella?

De nuevo una reacción, pero no una del todo positiva. Su rostro se agachó una vez más, y bajo la mesa, sus dedos se movían nerviosos entre ellos.

—Nunca quiere verme —respondió—. Ella me odia.

—Estoy segura de que no es así —se apresuró Matilda a aclarar—. Ella simplemente está asustada, y está aquí para que la ayuden, igual que a ti…

—No podrán ayudarla —espetó Samara repentinamente con un tono algo agresivo—. Así como no pueden ayudarme a mí…

Matilda se dio cuenta que más que agresividad, sus palabras estaban cargadas de cierta melancolía, fácilmente contagiosa.

El Señor Morgan le había indicado que la relación entre Samara y su madre se había diluido con el paso de los meses, y el incidente de los caballos había sido el acabose de ello. Cómo alguien que desde el día mismo de su nacimiento nunca fue ni remotamente cercana a su madre biológica, y desde el momento de su primer día de clases en la primaria ha tenido una relación bastante buena, cariñosa y respetuosa con su ahora madre adoptiva, le era un poco difícil imaginarse de cuenta propia lo que era tener una madre que crees que te ama, y al día siguiente sentir que te odia.

Para Matilda era obvio, desde aún antes de subirse al avión que la había llevado hasta ese paraje, que el asunto con su madre era un factor importante, si es que no era acaso el principal, de ese estado cerrado, frío y agresivo en el que la pequeña Samara se había sumido. Si quería tener alguna posibilidad de sacarla de ello, la clave era la señora Morgan.

—¿Te gustaría que arreglara que pudieras hablar con tu mamá? —Le cuestionó con gentileza en su voz, haciendo que Samara tuviera la mayor reacción del día.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y de inmediato alzó su rostro y la volteó a ver directamente, expectante; le pareció muy parecido a cómo se había puesto al decirle que la ayudaría a salir de ahí.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Puedo intentarlo. ¿Eso te gustaría?

Sin dudarlo, la pequeña asintió rápidamente con su cabeza. Matilda pensó que quizás había plantado demasiadas esperanzas en ella. Pero había prometido intentar, así que eso mismo haría.

—Entonces déjalo en mis manos, ¿sí? —Le guiñó el ojo con complicidad, y le pareció ver un pequeño rastro de sonrisa en esos labios levemente rosados—. Por cierto, es probable que mañana no podamos vernos. Justamente iré a tu casa a hablar con tu padre. ¿Hay algo que quieras que le diga?

Samara vaciló un instante, y luego negó con cuidado con su cabeza. Al parecer las ansías que tenía de ver a su padre, no se equiparaban a las que tenía de ver a su madre. Quizás en su mente sentía algo de resentimiento hacia él, viéndolo como la persona que las metió a ambas en ese sitio.

—Bien, ¿quizás hay algo que quieras que te traiga de tu casa?

De nuevo, un instante de silencio previo a su respuesta.

—Una de mis muñecas.

Matilda se sorprendió un poco, pero procuró que su rostro no lo reflejara. No pensaba que las niñas de esa época aún jugaran con muñecas, menos las de doce años, que ya para esa edad se preocupaban más de los artistas de moda y navegar por internet. ¿Sería acaso señal de una pequeña regresión? No quiso ser tan obvia para anotarlo en el momento, pero tomó una nota mental para después. Quizás exageraba, y simplemente era una niña de doce años que aún le gustaban las muñecas.

—¿Hay alguna muñeca en especial que quieras que te traiga?

—Nancy —respondió Samara con un susurró—. Nancy podría hacerme compañía.

\- - - -

Después de terminada la sesión y que se llevaran a Samara a descansar a su cuarto, el mismo cuarto de contención del que no había logrado que la sacaran, Matilda pasó al despacho del Dr. Scott para hablar de algunas cuestiones importantes. La primera, y quizás más sencilla, el tema de la muñeca, a lo que el buen doctor le respondió sin dudarlo mucho con una serie de puntos sobre las medidas de seguridad de la institución, para proteger tanto al personal como a otros pacientes.

—Es una muñeca de la que estamos hablando, no un machete —exclamó Matilda casi indignada, sentada en una de las sillas frente al minimalista escritorio de John.

—Si tuviera la experiencia suficiente en este tipo de instituciones, Doctora —comenzó a decirle, sin despegar sus ojos del monitor plano de su computadora, mientras tecleaba con rapidez y atención; Matilda esperaba que no estuviera chateando con alguien más mientras hablaban—, sabría que hasta el objeto menos pensado puede convertirse en un arma en las manos de pacientes agresivos con la disposición de hacerle daño a alguien. Y este paciente en especial, es ya lo suficientemente agresivo sin ello.

—Ya todos han dejado muy claro que se sienten incómodos en presencia de esta niña. Pero la tras estas tres sesiones, comienzo a preguntarme si no son ustedes los agresivos con ella, y los que la incitan a hacer lo que sea que les haya hecho.

Scott separó sus ojos del monitor, y volteó a mirarla sobre el armazón de sus lentes con una nada disimulada molestia. Era bueno saber que poco a poco se volvían más honestos el uno con el otro con el pasar de los días.

—Cómo le dije antes, sólo espere un poco más de tiempo, y usted misa lo entenderá —le advirtió, o más bien amenazó, de manera tajante, antes de volverse de nuevo a su computadora.

Matilda simplemente suspiró.

—Bien, ¿y qué tal si le traigo su muñeca y sólo la usa mientras esté en sesión conmigo? No creo que realmente le importe mucho mi seguridad, ¿o sí? En la habitación que estuvimos hoy hubo muchos peligrosos lápices de colores y juguetes.

—No sé si el papeleo lo valga. Pero como guste, Doctora.

Bien, un triunfo, o algo así. Y a pesar de todo, esa había sido la cuestión sencilla; no quería ni imaginarse como sería la siguiente.

—Una cosa más. Me gustaría hablar con la señora Morgan.

—No será posible —respondió Scott con bastante más normalidad y rapidez de la que se esperaba—. Ella no habla con nadie, y menos lo hará con usted. Su conducta se ha vuelto tan violenta, que tengo que mantenerla sedada casi todo el tiempo.

—Algo escuché de eso, pero tendré que insistir. Curar la relación con su madre, será pieza clave para la recuperación de Samara. Ella siente que la odia por lo ocurrido, y es importante que sepa que no es así.

—Pues será difícil, porque sí lo es.

Matilda se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo decir tal cosa, y su mirada casi asesina fue suficiente para demostrar que no le había parecido en lo más mínimo. O el tema requería más de su atención o quizás había terminado la cosa muy importante que estuviera haciendo, pues en ese momento Scott al fin quitó sus ojos del monitor, y giró por completo su silla hacia ella.

—Escuché, usted sólo lleva tres días hablando con esta niña, y quizás crea qué con eso, y con su supuesta experiencia en este campo, ya sabe todo lo que debe saber. Pero no es así. Las imágenes que ella crea con su mente, no sólo lo hace sobre el papel o las radiografías; puede hacerlo en las cabezas y sueños de las personas.

—Eso ya lo sé…

—No, no lo sabe —recalcó Scott enérgicamente—. Lo hizo con sus caballos en la granja, y lo hizo también con su madre prácticamente desde que era una bebé. Los caballos saltaron a un barranco gracias a ello. La señora Morgan no tuvo tanta suerte.

—Ella no lo controla aún —respondió Matilda, intentando sonar lo más segura posible—. Nada de lo que ha hecho, y eso incluye aquí en este hospital, ha sido intencionalmente.

—Intente explicarle eso a su madre.

—Lo haré con gusto, si arregla que pueda hablar con ella. No ahora mismo, pero sí pronto.

Scott bufó, molesto, y no respondió nada más.

—Por favor, al menos intente preguntarle si me recibiría. Veré al señor Morgan mañana. Se lo puedo pedir a él directamente, pero sería más sencillo si usted lo arregla, ¿no lo cree?

Scott la miró de forma condescendiente, como un adulto ve a un niño terco que le pide una y otra vez lo mismo, por más que le dices que no. Aun así, al final se encogió de hombros, resignado.

—Vivo para servirle, Doctora.

Y se giró entonces de nuevo a su computadora, dando quizás por terminada su plática de esa forma. A Matilda le pareció bien; lo que menos deseaba era estar un segundo más en esa oficina que apestaba a su loción sobrecargada, quizás marinada un poco con su propio ego.

Matilda se paró, y se retiró en silencio. Se dirigió de inmediato a su hotel para prepararse. Tenía una llamada importante esa noche, después de todo.

\- - - -

A las ocho en punto, hora del oeste, Matilda ya se encontraba bañada, arreglada, peinada, y ligeramente maquillada; nada exagerado, apenas un poco para ocultar las pequeñas ojeras que el cansancio del viaje comenzaba a dibujarle, y algo de rubor para darle color a sus mejillas. Se puso ropa casual, pero limpia y planchada. Ni siquiera cuando tenía una cita con algún chico, las pocas veces que la había tenido en realidad, se arreglaba con tanta anticipación y cuidado. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera iba a salir de la habitación; bien, quizás aprovechando que ya estaba arreglada, saldría a cenar rápido a algún restaurante cercano después. Pero la intención inicial de su arreglo, era una simple videollamada por _Skype_.

Pero en realidad, esa llamada de _“simple”_ no tenía nada. Nada era realmente simple cuando se trataba de hablar con Jane Wheeler, la fundadora y cabeza de la Fundación Eleven. A pesar de todos los años que llevaba de conocerla, seguía poniéndose nerviosa cada vez que la veía; y eso incluía incluso si simplemente era su imagen en una pantalla. Y era algo más que por el hecho de ser su jefa; para Matilda, Jane era mucho más que eso. Además de que debajo de esa eterna sonrisa y actitud amistosa, siempre había percibido algo ligeramente atemorizante en ella, algo que te inspiraba a doblegarte por su sola mirada, incluso a ella que se suponía no se doblegaba a nadie. Fuera lo que fuera ese algo, estaba segura de que iba más allá de su _resplandor_. Por qué, en efecto, ella también lo tenía, y uno realmente poderoso.

Ya lista, se sentó en el escritorio del cuarto, colocó su laptop sobre éste y la encendió. Unos minutos más tarde, la persona que esperaba apareció como conectada, y empezó la llamada. Matilda respiró hondo y se sentó derecha en su silla; se sintió por unos instantes como una niña pasando de un momento de relajación a uno de completa seriedad, cuando el profesor entra al aula de clases.

En la pantalla se mostró en un parpadeo el video en primer plano del rostro de una mujer, ya cerca de los cincuenta, pero aún con un _look_ bastante conservado y elegante, de cabello café oscuro, ligeramente rizado, muy natural, y corto, suelto hasta los hombros; se le veía realmente bien. Le sonrió ampliamente de oreja a oreja en cuanto, de seguro, vio la imagen de Matilda en su propia computadora; sus labios se encontraban discretamente pintados de rosado. 

—Matilda Linda —se escuchó su voz a través de las bocinas de la portátil. No estaba segura si le gustaba o no que le dijera así—. ¿Cómo te trata la Costa Oeste?

—Buenas noches, señora Wheeler —respondió apresurada, y luego tuvo que aclararse un poco la garganta antes de proceder—. Mejor de lo que esperaba. Gracias por preguntar.

La mujer en la pantalla la miró con ligera severidad en sus ojos grandes y brillantes, color café claro.

—Matilda, ya estás muy vieja para que te tenga que estar recordando cada vez que no me tienes que llamar _“Señora Wheeler”_ o _“Señora Jane”_. ¿O no?

Matilda se ruborizó un poco ante ese pequeño regaño. El trato formal era algo que hacía casi sin pensar ante ciertas personas que le infundían un enorme respeto; a su propia madre seguía llamándola _“Señorita Honey”_ muchas veces, sin darse cuenta.

—Lo siento, lo siento —repitió apresurada, inhalando algo de aire por la nariz—. Me encuentro bien, Eleven…

La mujer en la pantalla sonrió satisfecha.

Nunca olvidaría las palabras que había usado para presentarse la primera vez que la vio, cuando tenía quizás diez u once años: _“Me llamo Jane, pero tú puedes decirme Eleven. Todos mis amigos lo hacen.”_ Y al parecer eso se lo decía a todos los niños que llegaba a conocer en su labor, pues todos sus conocidos de la Fundación, especialmente aquellos con el _resplandor_ como ella misma, le decían así. Era su _Tía Eleven_ , su _Mamá Eleven_ , y su _Maestra Eleven_ , aunque ella insistía mucho en que sólo era su _Amiga Eleven_.

Muchos le habían llegado a preguntar el porqué de ese apodo, que daba igualmente nombre a la Fundación, pero sólo a unos pocos, incluida la propia Matilda, les había respondido con la historia completa. Y sobre porqué había decidido llamar a la Fundación de esa forma, ella simplemente decía: _“No fue idea mía, fue una sugerencia bastante firme de mi ahora esposo y mis demás amigos. Al final, creo que me acostumbré a llamarla así”_.

—¿Ya visitaste a tu madre? —Cuestionó la _Amiga Eleven_ , curiosa.

—No aún. Lo haré una vez que termine aquí.

—Perfecto; sé que le molestaría mucho que no lo hicieras. A mí molestaría.

La hija mayor de la Sra. Wheeler ya había terminado la universidad y trabajaba en New York en algún negocio de Bienes Raíces, del que Matilda no estaba del todo bien informada; de seguro a eso venía el comentario. Su segundo hijo, un chico de veinte años, estudiaba en Bloomington, y aún le quedaba en casa una jovencita de dieciséis, de la cual ocuparse. Y aun así, seguía dirigiendo cada paso de la fundación desde su casa en el apacible Hawkins, Indiana. Y no se le escapaba nada… nunca.

El semblante de Jane se puso relativamente más serio de pronto.

—Bien, antes de comenzar, ¿tienes algo más que agregar a la información que ya me habías enviado?

Matilda igualmente optó por una postura más seria. El motivo de la llamada era hablar sobre la labor que la había llevado a Oregón, y más específico de su actual paciente: la pequeña Samara Morgan, y de sus primeras impresiones tras esos primeros días.

Le contó de manera resumida la situación entre Matilda y su madre, y como ésta al parecer estaba afectando gravemente a la pequeña. Le comentó que deseaba hablar con la señora Morgan en persona, y luego intentar pactar que ambas se vieran, si lo veía conveniente. Eleven escuchó todo ello con detenimiento, solamente asintiendo con su cabeza de vez en cuando.

—Es bastante difícil para un niño que resplandece, sentir el rechazo de todos, especialmente de sus propios padres.

—Eso lo sé muy bien. —Y en verdad lo sabía—. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que mi enfoque ha sido el correcto?

—Tus decisiones hasta ahora me parecen más que adecuadas, como siempre lo son.

Esas palabras iluminaron el rostro de la joven psiquiatra, sin que se diera cuenta. Era algo extraño como aún podían causarle un efecto como ese las palabras de aliento de la persona adecuada.

—¿Hay algo en especial que pienses que deba hacer de aquí en adelante?

—Sí. —El tono y el rostro de Eleven tomaron un sentimiento algo extraño, casi melancólico, que a Matilda tomó un poco por sorpresa—. No quiero que lo tomes a mal, Matilda… Pero creo que debes retirarte de este caso.

La alegría y emoción que había surgido en ella, se desvaneció de golpe al escucharla decir eso último, que ahora la dejó totalmente anonadada. Pensó que quizás había escuchado o entendido mal, pero el mensaje era totalmente claro, y no entendía en lo más mínimo de dónde había surgido.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué? —Exclamó casi alarmada—. Si sólo llevó tres días aquí, y siento que estoy haciendo un gran progreso. Me acabas de decir que mis decisiones hasta ahora han sido las adecuadas; ¿qué hice mal?

—No hiciste nada mal —recalcó Jane, alzando sus manos al frente en señala de calma—. Lo estás haciendo de maravilla, justo como esperaba de ti. Pero revisando la información que han recopilado tú y los otros doctores, siento que hay algo en este caso que te podría llegar a sobrepasar. Eres una persona bastante capaz, y el hecho de que te haya pedido que fueras tú misma a revisar la situación, lo demuestra. Pero en verdad creo que esta niña puede estar más allá de lo que has visto antes. Y por tu propia seguridad, no te puedo pedir que sigas hurgando en esto.

Matilda se sentía confundida, hasta algo mareada con todo lo que le decía. Hace unas horas atrás, le acababa de decir al Dr. Scott que el miedo que todos ahí profesaban a Samara era bastante infundado, ¿y ahora su propia mentora le estaba diciendo prácticamente lo mismo?

 _“Cómo le dije antes, sólo esperé un poco más de tiempo, y usted misa lo entenderá”_ , le había sentenciado el buen doctor.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —Cuestionó Matilda, inconscientemente ya algo a la defensiva—.  ¿Qué es lo que has visto que yo no?

—Es más lo que no vi —le respondió de una forma casi lúgubre—. Hay algo en esta niña que es muy diferente a lo que ya conoces, Matilda. Algo… —Hizo una pequeña pausa de vacilación—. Sólo puedo decir que su _resplandor_ , podría ser de una naturaleza diferente.

—¿Diferente? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Su tono se había puesto algo más agresivo, y eso fue fácilmente percibido por la mujer en la pantalla.

—Escucha…

—No, tú escucha —le interrumpió con fuerza—. No sé a qué venga todo esto, pero es de una niña inocente de la que estamos hablando; una niña que necesita de nuestra ayuda, a la que sus padres, y todo su pueblo, casi le han dado la espalda por completo, y si por ellos fuera la dejarían el resto de su vida ahí encerrada. Es exactamente para ayudar a niños como ella por lo que estoy en la Fundación, y no la voy a abandonar.

—No te digo que la abandones. —El tono de Jane también se cargó de cierto impulso— Sólo considero que sería pertinente, por el bien de la niña, y el tuyo propio, que pongas el caso en manos de alguien con otro tipo experiencia.

—¿Quién tiene más experiencia en tratar a niños con este tipo de problemas que yo?

—No dije más experiencia. Dije _“otro”_ tipo de experiencia.

Matilda arqueó una ceja, intrigada.

—¿Qué otro tipo de experiencia?

Eleven guardó silencio, sosteniendo con intensidad la mirada de Matilda en su respectiva pantalla.

—No es algo que se pueda hablar por _Skype_. Sólo te puedo decir que hay un aspecto muy grande del _resplandor_ que aún desconoces. Y esta niña puede que sea más de este otro aspecto.

Más palabras evasivas y respuestas no claras; todo esto a Matilda parecía estarle desesperando poco a poco. Era la primera vez que Eleven le hacía sentir así; al menos que recordara.

—Mira, no entiendo de qué estás hablando —soltó con firmeza, alzando un poco la voz sin querer—. Pero con todo el respeto que te tengo, debo decirte que sería un error que me sacaras de este caso. Samara ya se está empezando a abrir conmigo; creo que estoy formando una conexión con ella, algo que Scott y su grupo de doctores locos no han logrado en más de un mes. Y si me quitas y pones a alguien más, eso podría echar por la borda todo ese progreso, y quizás no vuelva a abrirse así de nuevo otra vez. Empecé esto, y estoy dispuesta a terminarlo, así tenga que pasar sobre ti.

Se sentó firme en silla y respiró hondo, intentando incluso no pestañear.

—He dicho.

Y expuestas sus intenciones, se quedó en la misma posición, reflejando seguridad, madurez, y decisión, desde su mirada hasta su postura. Sin embargo, por dentro, su corazón latía al mil por hora, y una voz interna le gritaba: _“¡¿Acaso le acabas de alzar la voz a Eleven?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!”_

Le había hablado de esa forma a muchas personas antes, pero nunca a dos: Eleven y su madre adoptiva. Ahora sólo quedaba esta última. Quizás se había dejado llevar de más por su coraje, y no se había detenido a contemplar las consecuencias, y eso ahora la tenía muerta del miedo, aunque por fuera siguiera firme.

Jane, por su lado, permanecía en silencio, mirándola desde el otro lado de la llamada, con una expresión casi sombría que Matilda no sabía cómo interpretar. Esa _“eterna sonrisa”_ , ya no estaba ahí. Esa situación se prolongó por casi un minuto, en el cual Matilda consideró varias veces el gritar que lo sentía y que no había querido decirlo de esa forma. Sin embargo, para su alivio… aunque en realidad no lo fue tanto, al final Eleven volvió a sonreír; de hecho, soltó una pequeña carcajada de diversión.

—¿Sabías que hasta cuando intentas ser amenazante, no puedes evitar ser adorable? —Le soltó de pronto, haciendo que Matilda se ruborizara gravemente tras el comentario —. Siempre he admirado tu pasión, Matilda Linda. Y me alegra ver que tienes tanta determinación para llevar a esto al mejor término posible. —Sin embargo, su rostro se puso serio nuevamente de pronto—. Pero tienes que tener muy claro que esta niña… no es Carrie White.

Matilda se sobresaltó, casi asustada, al oírla decir eso, y su respiración se cortó. Cualquier determinación, firmeza y seguridad que le hubiera quedado de hace un rato, se le fue al piso al escuchar ese sólo nombre.

Fue incapaz de responderle.

—Las similitudes entre ambos casos son más que evidentes. No las vas a negar, ¿verdad? —Matilda siguió sin decir nada—. No puedes dejar que tus emociones sobre lo ocurrido en aquel entonces, se proyecten en esta niña, Matilda. No es correcto, y puede ser peligroso.

Matilda vaciló un poco, y cuando al fin intentó hablar, casi tartamudeó. Se tomó un segundo y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. No era justo que sacara ese tema a relucir; ella sabía muy bien cómo le afectaba. Sin embargo, en el fondo, sabía exactamente qué si lo hacía, era por un motivo.

Carrie White… Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien pronunciar ese nombre en voz alta, a pesar de rondaba su cabeza bastante seguido.

— No lo hacen —respondió al fin, con toda la firmeza que pudo—. Estoy consciente de todo lo que me estás diciendo, y aun así me mantengo firme en mi decisión.

Matilda esperaba más replica, pero para su sorpresa, Eleven sólo suspiró, se encogió de hombros, y le volvió a sonreír, aunque menos efusiva que antes.

—Está bien; no sería correcto insistir en algo que obviamente ya decidiste con tanta firmeza. Pero al menos permíteme buscar a alguien más que pueda apoyarte con esto.

—Creo que Cody está trabajando en Seattle —comentó la joven psiquiatra rápidamente; la idea ya le había cruzado con anticipación por la cabeza, y de hecho esperaba poder comentar el punto a lo largo de dicha llamada—. Él podría ayudarme. De hecho, comienzo a pensar que su resplandor comparte ciertas similitudes con el de Samara.

—Sí, la ayuda de Cody te sería útil —asintió Eleven con cautela—. Pero aun creo que te hará falta alguien más.

—¿Alguien con ese… _“otro”_ tipo de experiencia?

Una pequeña carcajada divertida se escapó de los labios de la mujer en la computadora.

—Siempre has sido la más lista de la habitación, Matilda. O… de la ventana de _chat_. Haré unas llamadas; tengo a alguien en mente, pero debo ver si está disponible. Mientras tanto, te sugiero investigar un poco más la historia de la niña.

—¿Su historia? —Cuestionó Matilda, extrañada—. ¿Qué ocurre con su historia? Si te refieres al incidente de los caballos, ya…

—No —interrumpió Eleven abruptamente—, no hablo de eso, sino de su historia mucho más atrás. Uno de nuestros colaboradores me pasó más datos sobre ella, que deberías revisar si piensas continuar tratándola. Te los enviaré en cuanto colguemos.

De pronto, Eleven se inclinó hacia la cámara, como si intentara de alguna forma acercársele lo suficiente para susurrarle un secreto en su oído. Su mirada de nuevo se volvió dura, casi aterradora. Y cómo narrador al fuego de una fogata, terminando de contar una historia, le susurró con tono apagado y lento…

—Ten mucho cuidado, Matilda…

Un instante después, antes de que la joven doctora pudiera responderle algo, la llamada terminó, abruptamente, sin ningún adiós o buenos deseos.

Matilda se preguntó si quizás había algo de enojo en Eleven por su desplante. Le gustaba pensar que no era el tipo de persona que reaccionaría de esa forma; quizás era más algo de aprensión, por la situación que tanto le preocupaba, aunque ella seguía sin entender exactamente porqué.

¿Qué quería decir exactamente cuando decía que el resplandor de Samara podía ser de una naturaleza diferente? ¿Qué clase de _“otra”_ experiencia tendría la persona que pensaba enviarle? ¿Qué es lo que Eleven, y al parecer igual el Dr. Scott y su grupo, han visto en esta niña que ella simplemente no? ¿Y si tenían razón? ¿Y si en verdad había algo en todo eso que la superaba? ¿Y si no era la adecuada en verdad para ayudarla?

No, nada de eso.

Lo que acababa de decir en esa llamada era la pura verdad: estaba ahí para ayudar a Samara Morgan, y lo haría sin importar qué…

No fue consciente de qué tanto tiempo se quedó cavilando justo ahí, sentada frente a la computadora, hasta que escuchó el sonido de un correo entrando a su bandeja de entrada, acompañada de una notificación en la esquina inferior derecha de su computadora. El remitente era precisamente, la propia Eleven.

Lo abrió en ese mismo momento, curiosa de saber qué era exactamente eso que había descubierto del pasado de Samara, especialmente si ello le podría dar algo luz sobre qué incomodaba tanto a su antigua mentora. Adjunto al correo, venían varios documentos, pero sólo le bastó abrir uno de ellos. Lamentablemente no le sirvió justamente para entender el mensaje tan críptico que Eleven le había dejado con sus palabras… pero igualmente, lo que decía dicho documento, la dejó casi con prácticamente con la boca abierta.

Anonadada, revisó el resto de los documentos, pero todos eran básicamente un complemento del primero.

Se apoyó contra su respaldo, se volteó pensativa hacia un lado, mirando un punto cualquiera en la alfombra del cuarto, e intentó entender cómo reaccionar en base a lo que acababa de leer.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 03**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_- **Jane Wheeler** está basada en el personaje de **Eleven** de la serie de **Netflix** , **Stranger Things** del **2016**. Jane es el nombre real del personaje, de acuerdo al nombre que había sido elegido por su madre, siendo su nombre completo real **Jane Ives**. Wheeler es el apellido de **Mike** , protagonista de la serie, con quien en esta historia se encuentra casada. En la serie original, en su primera temporada que ocurre en **1983** , ella tiene sólo **12 años**. Para este tiempo, sin embargo, tendrá alrededor de **46**. Para el momento en el que se escribe este capítulo, sólo se ha sacado la **Primera Temporada** de la serie, y se espera dentro de poco el estreno de la Segunda, por lo que de momento sólo se tomará en cuenta la Primera como referencia para esta historia de aquí en adelante, a reserva de que tras ver su **Segunda Temporada** haya algún dato, situación o momento que considere sirva a la trama._


	4. Capítulo 04. Demasiado peligrosa

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 04.  
** **Demasiado peligrosa**

A la mañana siguiente, Matilda se despertó muy temprano, se empinó lo más rápido que pudo dos tazas de café en el restaurante de la planta baja del hotel, y luego se sirvió un poco más en un termo para el camino. Se subió a su vehículo alquilado, y condujo hacia el norte junto con los primeros rayos del sol. Sería un largo y cansado viaje de algunas horas, en el que no tendría a otro acompañante más que la radio y su termo.

La ruta original que tenía pensada el día anterior, previa a su llamada con Eleven, era dirigirse directo hacia Port Townsend, pasando por Portland, y quizás deteniéndose unos momentos en Olympia para descansar y desayunar algo más en forma. Ese sólo recorrido le terminaría tomando quizás entre cuatro y cinco horas. Una vez en Port Townsend, tendría que esperar y tomar el ferry que la llevaría hasta la Isla Moesko, en donde se encontraba la Granja de Caballos de los Morgan. Tomando en cuenta la espera y el tiempo del recorrido, en el peor escenario esperaba estar ahí entre la una y las dos de la tarde.

Pero, como dijimos, esa era su ruta original; la que llevaba en la mente al levantarse esa mañana, ya era otra nueva. Ésta incluía que en Tacoma, en lugar de tomar hacia el noroeste en dirección Port Townsend, se desviara hacia el noreste, hacia Seattle, desvío que le tomaría a cuenta varias horas adicionales. Había pensado pasar a Seattle después de ir a Moesko, pero la llamada con Eleven le había hecho sentir que ir allá debía de ser prioritario.

Según su información, desde hace tres años, Cody Hobson, un viejo amigo suyo de la Fundación, trabajaba en Seattle como maestro de biología en una escuela primaria. Cody también tenía el resplandor, pero uno único, muy diferente al suyo, muy diferente al de Eleven, y muy diferente a básicamente cualquier otro que había conocido hasta ese momento; pero, sorprendentemente, quizás algo parecido al de Samara, o al menos eso es lo que teorizaba. Es por ello que había considerado buena idea hablar con él, especialmente aprovechando su relativa cercanía. Pero ahora quizás él podría darle además algo de luz sobre qué era lo que a su mentora había puesto tan alerta, o de cuál era esa _“otra”_ experiencia que supuestamente le hacía falta. Y aunque no pudiera, su percepción especial gracias a su resplandor, estaba segura le sería de mucha utilidad.

En Olympia, se detuvo en un _Denny’s_ a desayunar, descansar y estirar las piernas. Aprovechó la parada, que consideró ya era a una hora prudente para llamar por teléfono, para comunicarse con el señor Morgan, y mover la hora de su reunión para más tarde, después de las cuatro o cinco; no pareció haber problema alguno. Intentó igualmente comunicarse con Cody para no caerle de sorpresa, pero al parecer el último número que tenía de él no era el más reciente. Le mandó un mensaje a Eleven, pidiéndole que le pasara su nuevo número si lo tenía. Para su buena suerte, en efecto, sí lo tenía; para su mala suerte, le respondió ya cuando estaba de nuevo en el camino, y no lo pudo leer hasta una hora después, cuando ya estaba por cruzar los límites de Seattle. Y aun así, cuando intentó llamarle de nuevo a ese nuevo número, el teléfono sonó, pero de los tres intentos que hizo, en ninguno obtuvo respuesta.

Se detuvo unos momentos para meditarlo. ¿Y si había hecho su desvío en vano? ¿Y si Cody ni siquiera estaba en Seattle?; quizás había ido a Alabama a visitar a sus padres, y ella se había aventurado sin averiguar siquiera.

Le tomó unos minutos decidirse, pero al final optó por dirigirse a la escuela en la trabajaba y arriesgarse. Al llegar, se presentó en la dirección como colega de Cody Hobson, a quien buscaba por un asunto personal importante. Para su fortuna, le informaron que en efecto la persona que buscaba se encontraba presente, y dando clases en esos momentos. Eso la hizo suspirar aliviada. Le ofrecieron mandarlo a llamar, pero ella optó por ir por su cuenta a verlo a su salón de clases, previendo que la hora de recreo estaba cerca. Aunque renuentes al inicio, su muy efectivo poder de convencimiento le dio el camino libre.

Siguió las indicaciones que le dieron para dar con el Salón B de cuarto grado, cuya puerta se encontraba abierta. Cuando ya estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la entrada, pudo escuchar, y reconocer, con claridad la voz del profesor en su interior.

—…y esta clase especial de mariposa monarca, es de las especies más longevas —pronunciaba la voz suave y algo juguetona en el interior del aula—, ya que pueden llegar a vivir de ocho hasta nueve meses.

Matilda se detuvo cerca del marco de la puerta, y se asomó sutilmente, intentando no llamar para nada la atención. Parado delante del salón, vio a un hombre joven, algo delgado, de cabello rubio, ligeramente largo y lacio, con un copete peinado hacia la derecha, que le cubría por completo su frente. Sus ojos pardos se asomaban desde atrás de un par de anteojo de armazón delgado. Usaba un atuendo interesante, de _jeans_ azules, camisa verde a cuadros, y un saco café casual, que gracias a su complexión hacía parecer que le quedaba más grande de lo que realmente era. Matilda no pudo evitar sonreír un poco; unas botas y un sombrero, y tendría el atuendo esperado de un joven _cowboy_ de Alabama, aunque su notable falta de vello facial no le ayudaría a afianzar dicha apariencia.

Su viejo amigo Cody se veía justo y como lo recordaba; su rostro algo aniñado, lo hacía lucir considerablemente más joven de lo que realmente era. Pero pocos sabían que debajo de esa apariencia escuálida y aparentemente débil, se escondía uno de los poseedores del resplandor más poderosos con los que hubiera tenido oportunidad de cruzarse, además de uno de los más inteligentes.

Permaneció afuera, limitándose a escuchar el resto de su lección, hasta que sonara la campana.

—Este lapso quizás suene a poco —prosiguió el joven profesor, mirando con gran emoción a sus estudiantes—, pero no lo es tanto si consideramos que el tiempo de vida promedio de una monarca es de…

Hizo una larga pausa, y se volteó hacia la clase, esperando que alguien completara su frase por iniciativa propia. Sin embargo, con lo que se encontró fue sólo el silencio.

—Les daré una pista: lo dije hace quince minutos.

Tardaron un rato más en al fin mostrar alguna reacción, hasta que una niña en el centro del aula levantó tímidamente su mano.

—¿Cuatro semanas? —Cuestionó, insegura.

—Si contamos sólo su tiempo de vida como mariposa, sí. Si consideramos todo el ciclo de vida completo, desde que es huevecillo, estaríamos hablando de entre cuatro y ocho semanas, quizás hasta diez. Pero me estoy desviando del tema.

Cody se paró justo en el centro del pizarrón, tomó un marcador de color azul, y comenzó a escribir algunos datos sobre éste, al tiempo que seguía con su explicación. Los niños, por su lado, escribían en sus cuadernos todo lo que consideraban relevante.

—Estas monarcas de la generación Matusalén, son un caso muy singular. No sólo por el hecho de que vivan más que las otras, sino que pareciera ser que _deben_ —pronunció poniendo especial énfasis en esta palabra— de hacerlo. Verán, como les había dicho, las monarcas, con sus vidas tan efímeras, básicamente viven única y exclusivamente para la supervivencia de su especie. Nacen, se reproducen, y mueren, en ese sencillo orden, sin más ni menos. Cuando llega el invierno, necesitan viajar hacia el sur, para buscar tierras más cálidas, desde Canadá, hasta el centro y sur de México. Pero teniendo vidas tan cortas, ¿cómo podrían hacer este largo viaje? ¿Cómo podrían sobrevivir todos esos meses? La lógica te diría que su destino es morir bajo esas circunstancias, y que la especie se extinguiría.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, y se giró de nuevo hacia la clase, sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja con entusiasmo.

—Pero ahí es cuando estas pequeñas entran en acción —señaló con mucho hincapié, como si estuviera a punto de revelar un sorpréndete secreto—. Es como si la propia naturaleza fuera un ser consciente, y supiera exactamente lo que hace. Porque justo cuando llega el otoño, cuando el frío comienza, esta generación nacida en estos momentos, nace con la capacidad de durar muchos más tiempo que sus ancestros. Y de esta forma, pueden llevar a cabo la increíble tarea de hacer todo el largo viaje hasta el sur, sobrevivir todo esos meses, y luego volver a su hogar, para darle paso a la siguiente generación, algo que sería casi imposible de otra forma.

»Si lo ponemos en perspectiva, es como si ustedes tuvieran un hijo, y este naciera con la capacidad de vivir más de quinientos años. Y todo, sólo para perdurar la especie. Como si ese niño naciera con un don especial y único, con el destino de usarlo para asegurarse de que sus descendientes a su vez, sobrevivan. Para asegurarse de que nuestra especie, viva una generación más.

Todos los niños, más Matilda en el pasillo, escucharon esa parte del relato con mucho interés. Pero fue sólo la joven psiquiatra la que captó el mensaje completo de lo que trataba de transmitir en ese punto. ¿Esperaba que quizás algún niño en especial entre su público lo entendiera también? ¿O lanzaba sólo el comentario al aire, como una red esperando que atrapara algo? Claro, igual podría sólo ser una coincidencia.

—La naturaleza, bajo este punto de vista, es bastante sabia —concluyó el profesor—. Todos nacemos con un propósito, aunque no siempre sea tan claro cuál es…

La campana sonó en ese momento, cortando las palabras de Cody, que igual parecían al menos haber podido llegar al punto. Los chicos, sin espera, comenzaron a guardar todas sus cosas con algo de prisa.

—Recuerden el ensayo para la próxima semana. Pórtense bien, disfruten su recreo.

Algunos de los pequeños le respondieron con un pequeño _“sí”_ , pero en su mayoría todos se dirigieron más temprano que tarde a la puerta del salón. Al salir al pasillo, algunos miraron con curiosidad a Matilda parada afuera, que sólo les sonrió y saludó de forma amistosa; unos pocos le regresaron el saludo de la misma forma.

Una vez que el salón se vació por completo, al menos de alumnos, Matilda se tomó la libertad de al fin ingresar. Cody estaba de espaldas a la puerta, recogiendo sus libros y apuntes del escritorio.

—Muy buena clase, profesor —exclamó con un tono animado, que tomó por sorpresa al chico rubio—. Aunque la historia de las Monarcas Matusalén me gustó más las primeras diez veces que me la contaste, me gustó ese giro final nuevo que le agregaste. Inspirador.

Había un tono juguetón, casi sarcástico en sus palabras, pero eso no las volvía falsas.

Cody se volteó rápidamente hacia la puerta al escucharla, y su rostro se llenó de absoluto asombro al verla ahí. Sin embargo, dicho asombro no tardó mucho en convertirse en júbilo.

—¡Matilda!, qué increíble sorpresa —exclamó con entusiasmo, y de inmediato se le aproximó con los brazos extendidos. La joven castaña hizo lo mismo, para que ambos se pudieran dar un amistoso abrazo.

—Lamento llegar así —se disculpó la visitante, una vez que se soltaron—. Quise hablarte, pero me fue imposible.

—Lo siento… —Cody extendió su mano hacia el escritorio, tomando su teléfono móvil y echando un rápido vistazo a su pantalla—. Siempre lo pongo en silencio cuando doy clases. Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo —cuatro años, al menos—. ¿Qué te trae a Seattle?

—Estoy atendiendo un caso de la Fundación en Oregón, cerca de Salem, que se está tornando un poco complicado. Pensé, y también Eleven estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, que podrías ayudarme con algunas cosas. Si te es posible, claro.

—Claro que sí —no dudó en responder, sonriéndole ampliamente a su vieja amiga—. Lo que sea por ti, y por Eleven.

Matilda igualmente sonrió, feliz de ver que el chico que conoció hacía ya quizás unos doce años atrás seguía siendo el mismo chico amable que recordaba, con la misma vibra positiva y cándida a su alrededor. Aunque igual había algunas sutiles diferencias. Recordaba, por ejemplo, siempre haber sido notablemente más alto que él, pero en ese momento, aún con sus tacones, parecían estar en estaturas bastante similares. Los anteojos también eran nuevos, pero igual quedaban muy bien con su estilo. Y ni que hablar de la notoria seguridad que transmitía al dar clases. Aunque claro, quizás el hablar de un tema que tanto le apasionaba como las mariposas, ayudaba mucho en ello.

Mientras Cody siguió recogiendo sus cosas, se dio permiso a sí misma de tomar asiento en uno de los pupitres de la primera fila. Aunque no había pasado tanto tiempo desde el término de su doctorado como para decir que eso le traía nostalgia de cuando era estudiante, si le provocó una un tanto extraña sensación. Miró pensativa hacia los pizarrones blancos, con los datos que Cody había escrito en ellos con plumón aún en ellos. Irremediablemente a su cabeza vinieron algunos recuerdos, ya lejanos, de sus propios días de primaria. Claro, en aquel entonces los pizarrones eran verdes y se usaban gises sobre ellos.

Se sumió tanto en sus pensamientos, que sólo reaccionó cuando Cody comenzó a borrar los datos sobre la Monarcas Matusalén.

—No sé si alguna vez te lo dije —comenzó a decir de pronto—, pero por un largo tiempo durante mi niñez y pubertad, mi meta a futuro era ser maestra.

—Cómo lo era tu madre adoptiva, ¿no?

—Aún lo es. Aunque ahora se dedica más a ser directora.

—¿Y por qué no lo fuiste al final?

Matilda se quedó un rato pensativa. Era una buena pregunta, que ella misma se hacía a veces, pero no tenía una respuesta concreta, sino quizás varias que se complementaban entre sí.

—No lo sé —susurró despacio, más para sí misma que como respuesta al chico delante de ella—. Supongo que simplemente son vueltas que da la vida.

Cuando Cody terminó de borrar, Matilda se puso de nuevo de pie, y se acercó al escritorio del profesor, con su maletín en mano. Sacó sin espera de éste el expediente que estaba armando del caso de Samara, tanto la información que el Dr. Scott le había proporcionado, más la que obtuvo de sus propias fuentes, y claro la que ella misma había estado recogiendo en esos tres días pasados; se veía bastante abultado, pero aun así le hacía falta la información que guardaba directamente en su computadora.

—¿Te es familiar el término _Termografía Proyectada_? —Cody simplemente la miró fijamente, con confusión en sus ojos—. Si no, no te aflijas. No es muy conocido. Es una habilidad psíquica teórica, que se basa en poder plasmar una imagen mental en alguna superficie física. Principalmente se relaciona con fotografías y videos que le hacen al usuario, pero también se presenta sobre papel, o prácticamente cualquier espacio.

Matilda abrió el expediente, y sacó de éste varias radiografías, o al menos eso era lo que parecían, y las colocó sobre el escritorio. Eran alrededor de cinco. Cody se sentó en la silla tras el escritorio, se acomodó sus anteojos, y les echó un vistazo. Aunque parecían radiografías, no estaba claro de qué eran exactamente. No eran de los huesos de una persona, eso era claro. Parecían ser algún tipo de extraños dibujos, plasmados en el acetato como si flashazos de luz se tratase. En una se veía lo que a simple vista parecía ser un caballo de juguete, flotando sobre olas del mar. En otro se veían los pies de alguien, cubiertos con unas botas, y debajo, aparentemente enterrada bajo tierra, lo que parecía ser na muñeca con jeringas y clavos enterrados en ella; una visión bastante aterradora. En otra más, se percibía un árbol de amplias ramas sobre un horizonte, y en otra las siluetas de varios juguetes.

Cody pareció más que intrigado por lo que veía.

—¿Dices que alguien plasmó estas imágenes con su mente? —Preguntó curioso, virándose de nuevo hacia Matilda, quien asintió levemente con su cabeza.

—Una niña de doce años, para ser exactos. Según me dijeron, es lo que aparece cada vez que intentan sacarle alguna radiografía de cualquier parte de su cuerpo, como si en lugar de proyectar sus huesos, lo hiciera lo que está pensando en esos instantes.

La ceja derecha de Cody se arqueó, como señal suspicacia, formando en su rostro un gesto casi cómico.

—¿Y crees que se trata de esa Termografía que mencionaste hace un momento?

—Sí, y no —respondió Matilda, algo ecléctica—. Aunque los doctores que la examinaron primero están usando este término, estoy pensando que es algo mucho más complejo que eso. Ella no sólo puede plasmar esas imágenes en radiografías o superficies físicas como éstas; puede hacerlo también en la mente de las personas. Lo hizo con su madre sin querer, provocando que viera cosas que la han estado arrastrando hasta la locura. Y al parecer también lo hizo con los caballos del rancho donde vive, haciendo que enloquecieran, y muchos saltaran al mar.

—¿Saltaran al mar? Oye, creo que leí algo de eso —Cómo biólogo, era comprensible que un incidente como ese llamaría su atención—. ¿No dijeron en los periódicos que los motivos eran desconocidos?

—Para ellos quizás, pero para sus padres fue claro desde el inicio qué o quién había sido. Es capaz de crear imágenes realmente vividas, e implantarlas en las personas y los animales, a veces sin darse cuenta de ello, provocándoles reacciones obsesivas, y a veces incluso violentas.

—¿Posee cualidades telepáticas?

—Sí, pero hasta dónde he visto, bastante pocas. Son más sensaciones y pequeños _flashes_ que le llegan de pronto. Y lo sé, es una contradicción. La lógica diría que alguien que pudiera alterar de tal forma la mente de una persona, debería de tener capacidades telepáticas extraordinarias, pero no es así, o no lo ha demostrado al menos. Y sabes tan bien cómo yo que cada resplandor es muy diferente, por lo que no podríamos juzgar ello como una regla tallada en piedra. Además, me parece que aún no ha mostrado todo de lo que es capaz. Es más un presentimiento, pero creo que puede hacer muchas cosas más con esta habilidad que aún desconocemos, ella misma incluida.

Cody no respondió con palabras, pero su expresión demostraba que no estaba en desacuerdo con dichas afirmaciones, o al menos no poseía nada para desmentirlas. Posó su atención de nuevo en las radiografías, contemplándolas con sumo interés. Algunas de esas imágenes eran realmente extrañas; difícil de creer que habían salido de la mente de un niño. Aunque si alguien conocía los horrores que podían esconderse en la mente de un niño pequeño, ese era él.

—¿Qué opinas? —Le cuestionó Matilda, algo ansiosa—. ¿Puede que sea algo parecido a tu habilidad?

—No estoy seguro —le respondió el profesor, sin apartar sus ojos de las imágenes—. La verdad, no creo que nadie haya visto algo parecido antes, ni siquiera Eleven.

Tal afirmación dejó a Matilda casi anonadada de inmediato.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Cody se mantuvo reflexivo. ¿Qué era lo que ocupaba a tal grado su mente? Luego de casi un minuto de silencio, se quitó sus anteojos y se talló los ojos con los dedos. Se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta del salón, y se apresuró a  cerrarla, con llave por dentro.

—Hay algo que debes de entender sobre mi resplandor —comentó con un tono algo serio, en contraposición con el estado tan animado que tenía unos momentos atrás.

De pronto, juntó sus manos frente a su pecho y talló sus palmas entre ellas. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, y luego, al volver a abrirlos, separó sus palmas extendiéndolas a los lados, y de entre ellas surgió una pequeña y brillante mariposa azul, nítida, que se elevó revoloteando sus alas en el aire, hasta colocarse sobre sus cabezas. Pero no fue la única; a esa primera, le siguieron decenas más iguales, que comenzaron a volar por el salón con completa libertad.

Matilda miró todas ellas con admiración, más no con sorpresa.

—Cuando yo materializo un pensamiento en el entorno —prosiguió explicando, Cody—, éste dura sólo hasta que yo dejo de pensar en ello, o hasta que dejo de enfocarme en él. Luego de eso, se desvanece, como una cortina de humo; como si nunca hubiera estado aquí realmente.

Una por una, todas las mariposas azules comenzaron a desintegrarse, como pérdidas en una neblina azulosa que se extendía hacia todos lados, y luego desaparecía por completo. En cuestión de segundos, todas las mariposas se desvanecieron; en efecto, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

El resplandor de Cody era uno único en su tipo: le daba la facultad para poder materializar sus pensamientos y sueños en su entorno, y manipularlo a su disposición. Pero no como simples ilusiones intangibles, no como simples espejismos; lo que proyectaba, realmente se hacía real, al menos por el lapso de tiempo que él así lo decidiera. A Matilda, esa habilidad siempre le había parecido bastante increíble, a la vez que hermosa. Sin embargo, podía tornarse también aterradora, bajo ciertas circunstancias. Según le habían dicho Eleven y el propio Cody, era bastante difícil de controlar y mantener en un estado consciente, pero se volvía cien veces más efectiva mientras dormía; pero, por consiguiente, más incontrolable.

—Sucede lo mismo cuando un telépata con habilidades de ilusionista —continuó—, proyecta una imagen en la mente de una persona; igualmente, sólo dura hasta que el usuario deje de proyectarla, y luego de eso también se desvanece. Son sólo ideas, ¿me explico? Imágenes temporales que formamos en nuestras cabezas, y luego exteriorizamos. Pero esto…

Cody tomó de nuevo una de las radiografías, y la colocó contra la luz para contemplarla mejor.

—Estas imágenes no son temporales. Perduran, se quedan en el mundo físico, aunque su usuario ya no esté siquiera presente. Y si esto ocurre con las imágenes en el acetato, debe ser igual con las mentes de las personas. En otras palabras, las imágenes que implante en sus mentes… —hizo una ligera pausa reflexiva—, nunca desaparecen. Si le hizo esto a su madre, el daño que le haya hecho…

—Podría ser permanente —concluyó Matilda, previendo el punto al que Cody quería llegar; éste asintió, afirmando su sospecha.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, digiriendo su resolución. Matilda ya había llegado a considerarlo con anterioridad, pero el hecho de que Cody se lo confirmara, lo hacía aún más real. El ambiente en el salón se volvió algo lúgubre de golpe. ¿Sería eso lo que tanto preocupaba a Eleven? ¿Lo que le hacía sentir que quizás no estaba lista para lidiar con algo como eso? Era probable, pero no le hacía más claro a qué se refería exactamente con que esta habilidad podía ser de una _“naturaleza diferente”_.

Mientras ella meditaba al respecto, Cody notó otra imagen que Matilda traía consigo, pero que en lugar de estar en un acetato, se encontraba en un cartón para pintura, de tamaño oficio. Cody lo tomó, y echó un vistazo; el mismo árbol, o al menos uno muy similar, al de una las radiografías, se encontraba ahí plasmado.

—¿Éste también lo hizo ella?

—Sí, justo ayer. Yo le pedí que lo hiciera para corroborar que era capaz de formar las imágenes de forma consciente, o si sólo de forma involuntaria. Aparentemente fue lo primero, aunque no creo que ella entienda muy bien cómo es que lo hace.

Cody contempló con curiosidad el extraño dibujo. Lo miró de muy cerca, y pasó también con mucho cuidado sus dedos sobre la superficie del cartón, específicamente donde se encontraban los trazos del árbol. Algo llamó su atención de inmediato.

—Es extraño. En las radiografías esto no es tan notable, pero aquí se puede ver que el dibujo no está sobre el cartón, o dentro del cartón: está en él, como si hubiera sido prefabricado con la imagen. Como si fuera parte del mismo material.

Al oír eso, Matilda lo volteó a ver rápidamente con los ojos totalmente abiertos, mas Cody no lo notó de inmediato.

—Pero la única forma que se me ocurre en que eso pudiera ser posible, es que…

—¡El cartón haya sido modificado a nivel molecular! —Se apresuró Matilda a agregar, notándosele una notable emoción en su voz que a Cody tomó por sorpresa. Le siguió entonces una pequeña risilla, casi nerviosa—. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? La única forma en la que podrías modificar la imagen en las radiografías, es manipulando los fotones de rayos x que llegan a la lámina para que se forme la imagen deseada. Esa debió ser mi clave. En el cartón y en el papel es lo mismo. Si logras modificar las moléculas del material, éstas pueden reacomodarse de cierta forma, y así es como logra que aparezcan estas imágenes. Por eso las imágenes perduran. No las proyecta con su mente, su mente las fabrica físicamente, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—De hecho, tiene bastante sentido ahora que lo mencionas —añadió Cody, ya un poco contagiado por la emoción de su amiga—. La gente suele ver a los pensamientos y recuerdos de las personas como algo abstracto e intangible; en otras palabras, como algo no físico. Pero en términos biológicos, todo ello se basa principalmente en composiciones celulares y químicas de nuestros cerebros. Es decir…

—¡Qué igualmente pueden ser manipulados a un nivel molecular, como el cartón o los fotones! —Exclamó Matilda con más fuerza de lo que se proponía—. No es estrictamente Termografía Proyectada en el sentido convencional, sino una habilidad totalmente nueva: la habilidad de modificar las mentes de las personas a un nivel físico, no abstracto como la telepatía. Esa debe ser su habilidad primaria, y las imágenes que se plasman en las radiografías y en el papel, son sólo resultados derivados de ello, no al revés como el Dr. Scott y su equipo supusieron. Se fueron por la teoría de la Termografía y no vieron más allá, ¡y yo casi caí en lo mismo!

—Pero todo esto es meramente especulativo —se apresuró el joven profesor a señalar—. Es imposible saber si en verdad su habilidad es como lo suponemos, especialmente porque no hay ningún precedente parecido a esto. No es telepatía, ni telequinesis, ni algo con lo que hayamos interactuado antes. Pero además, si en efecto se trata de algo como lo que dices, estaríamos hablando de una habilidad demasiado peligrosa —puso especial énfasis en esa última parte—. Es probable que con la concentración y experiencia suficiente, pudiera destrozar por completo la mente de una persona, convertirla en un vegetal, o incluso lavarle el cerebro por completo y convertirla en otra persona. O algo como en la película de _Inception_ , pero mucho más agresivo.

—¿No estás exagerando? —Masculló Matilda, algo escéptica, a lo que Cody simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás, pero sólo estoy yéndome al mayor extremo que se me ocurre. Escuché a algunos otros chicos de la Fundación decir que si se enfocaba lo suficiente, Eleven era capaz de provocarle un derrame cerebral a alguien. Obviamente yo nunca la vi hacerlo, pero… —Pareció decidir al último momento no continuar con su oración—. Pero igual no todo tiene que ser tan malo. Bien encaminada, una habilidad así podría ser también muy benéfica. Podría ayudar a personas con algún tipo de lesión cerebral, trastornos en el desarrollo neuronal, o incluso ayudar a corregir problemas de conducta o demencia. ¿Quién sabe?, quizás incluso corregir comas permanentes, o curar traumas emocionales.

—Es probable —asintió Matilda—. Pero creo que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que permitan a alguien como ella hacerle su versión psíquica de una operación de cerebro a alguna persona.

—Quizás. Pero lo que trato de decir al final es que, si es lo que pensamos, puede traer consigo muchas cosas buenas… pero también muchas cosas malas. —Miró fijamente a Matilda en ese momento a través de los delgados cristales de sus anteojos—. Debes tener mucho cuidado. Lo que le pasó a su madre, te puede pasar a ti.

—Descuida —se apresuró a responder, despreocupada—. ¿Olvidas la protección que Eleven nos colocó contra este tipo de ataques cuando éramos niños?

—No, pero recuerda que ésta podría no ser una habilidad psíquica normal. Además, recuerdo que Eleven nos dijo que esa protección era más para ataques a larga distancia, para que nadie pudiera detectarnos o afectarnos desde lejos. Y también nos dijo que mientras más cerca estuviéramos, menos efectivo se volvería. Y tú estarás bastante cerca de ella.

Matilda guardó silencio, notablemente pensativa. En realidad, no necesitaba que Cody se lo mencionara: ella era totalmente consciente de ello. Siempre había usado la excusa de aquella supuesta protección como un sustento, para hacer que su madre no se preocupara por ella, y en parte también para darse autoconfianza en su labor. Pero ahora, quizás no iba a ser suficiente.

Eleven le había dicho que ese caso le parecía particularmente peligroso para ella, y ya en esos momentos le resultaba difícil fingir que no pensaba que pudiera tener razón. Podía aceptar sin problema que Eleven estaba en lo cierto; de hecho, desde su adolescencia se había acostumbrado a ello. Pero lo que no soportaría, sería darle la razón del Dr. Scott y a sus miedos, aunque estos ya no le parecieran tan irracionales.

Suspiró con cansancio, y volvió a sentarse en uno de los pupitres.

—Tenía pensado pedirte que me acompañaras en una sesión para que conocieras a esta niña, y me dieras tu opinión más de primera mano; especialmente de su resplandor. Pero entenderé si después de todo esto, prefieras no involucrarte tan directamente.

—Descuida, lo haré con gusto —se apresuró Cody a responder, tomando un poco por sorpresa a Matilda—. Como dije, haría lo que sea por ti…. ¡Y por Eleven! —se apresuró a agregar, casi nervioso.

Matilda sólo pudo soltar una pequeña risilla, que intentó disimular, pero igual hizo que las mejillas del chico se ruborizaran un poco.

—¿Cómo se llama la niña? —Cuestionó Cody rápidamente, intentando cambiar de tema.

—Se llama Samara, Samara Morgan.

El rostro de Cody formó una extraña mueca de confusión.

—¿Morgan?

—Sí. ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada. Es sólo que Morgan era el apellido de mi madre… de mi madre biológica — corrigió rápidamente—. Que coincidencia. Quizás sea mi pariente.

Al mirar de nuevo a Matilda, notó como el rostro de ésta se había tornado profundamente serio, tanto que por un momento llegó a pensar que había dicho algo que la había molestado. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué pasaba ella pronunció…

—No, no creo que lo sea

Cody sólo la miró, confuso por esa extraña reacción.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 04**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_— El personaje de **Cody Hobson** o **Cody Morgan** está basado en el niño protagonista de la película **Before I Wake** del **2016** , teniendo en estos momentos ya alrededor de **veinticinco años** , en contraposición con los **ocho** que tiene en dicha película. Por ello se toma que los acontecimientos de **Before I Wake** ocurren varios años antes que originalmente. Las habilidades de Cody estarán completamente basadas en las expuestas en la película, pero quizás con algunos ligeros ajustes para darles mayor explicación.  _

_— La explicación dada en este capítulo a las habilidades psíquicas de **Samara Morgan** , son en su mayoría creaciones de mi propia imaginación, ya que en sus respectivas películas, nunca se explica de manera muy detallada o explícita cómo funcionan. Igual a lo largo de la historia, se irá tocando dicho tema seguido, y se seguirá explicando._


	5. Capítulo 05. Evelyn

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 05.  
** **Evelyn**

A pesar de lo apretada de su agenda, Matilda aceptó la invitación de Cody para comer, pues de todas formas tendría que hacerlo, y el camino hasta la Isla Moesko aún era largo. Fueron a una pequeña fonda de comida casera cerca de la escuela, que Cody le recomendó ampliamente. Siguieron hablando un poco más del tema en cuestión, pero en su mayoría aprovecharon el tiempo para ponerse al corriente, platicar sobre lo que habían hecho todo ese tiempo, y actualizar sus números de teléfono y correos electrónicos para ponerse de acuerdo sobre cuándo Cody podría ir a Eola y conocer a Samara; quedaron de pactar un día de la semana siguiente, dependiendo de cómo la niña respondiera durante esos días.

Matilda sólo se tomó una hora exacta para comer, y luego se despidió y retiró, aún con algo de comida en su plato. Debía tomar de nuevo la I—5 hacia el sur, llegar a Tacoma, y luego volver a subir hacia el norte, formando una _“U”_ en el mapa de su _GPS_ , misma que le tomaría de dos a dos horas y media, hasta llegar a Port Townsend.

Para esos momentos ya se encontraba algo agotada. Estaba despierta desde muy temprano, y casi todo ese tiempo lo había pasado conduciendo por carretera. Se sentía tentada a quedarse a dormir en Port Townsend o en Olympia una vez terminada su cita, ya que la sola idea de tener que conducir de regreso hasta Salem le provocaba bastante pereza. Sin embargo, en la mañana tenía que ver a Samara temprano, pues así lo había programado el Dr. Scott; una parte muy grande de ella estaba convencida de que lo había hecho apropósito, sabiendo de antemano que tendría que hacer todo ese viaje. Pero fuera como fuera, dormir lejos de Eola esa noche no era una opción.

Llegó a Port Townsend un poco antes de las tres y media, pero tuvo que esperar el ferry hasta las cuatro. Durante el tiempo de espera, y durante el transcurso del mismo viaje, aprovechó para estirar las piernas, mandar algunos correos, y reposar un poco en el asiento de su auto. También intentó ensayar en su cabeza lo que diría y haría una vez que llegara al Rancho de Caballos Morgan, y se reuniera con el padre de Samara.

La intención original era revisar la opinión de la psiquiatra tras esos días de haber hablado con su hija, así como informarle de cuál sería el plan de seguir de ahí en adelante. Sin embargo, luego de leer la información que Eleven le había hecho llegar, lamentablemente la conversación de seguro tendría que desviarse a ese tema.

Igual tenía que ver con él la idea de que Cody pudiera platicar con Samara algún día cercano. Claro, lo nombraría como un colega de la Fundación, lo cual no era una mentira. Pero no le diría con exactitud porqué pensaba que le podría ser útil. Tampoco tenía pensado comentarle lo que había hablado con Cody esa mañana y su teoría sobre la verdadera naturaleza del Resplandor de Samara; era en efecto sólo una teoría hasta ahora, después de todo. Lo que menos deseaba era que comenzara a hacerse ideas en su cabeza que no eran, sobre todo con respecto a los efectos que podría haber tenido en la mente de su esposa.

El ferry la dejó en la Isla alrededor de las cuatro cuarenta. Desde que se estaban acercando, a Matilda le llamó la atención el emblemático faro que se alzaba a lo lejos, aparentemente no en funcionamiento para esos momentos. El cielo se había puesto totalmente gris, y se escucharon relámpagos a la lejanía. Aún no caía ni una gota de agua, pero estaba segura de que no tardaría mucho en empezar. El lugar era relativamente pequeño, y no tardó mucho en dar con el Rancho de los Morgan; parecía ser de alguna forma el sitio más conocido de la Isla.

El lugar se veía algo concurrido, a pesar de la hora. Trabajadores iban y venían, acarreando a los caballos, dándoles de comer, reparando algunas cercas… No sabía mucho de caballos, pero los que alcanzó a ver, le parecieron realmente hermosos, desde su forma, hasta su trote. ¿Habrán sido esos los únicos que sobrevivieron al incidente?

Condujo el auto hasta la casa principal, y lo estacionó justo enfrente de ella. Richard Morgan, un hombre alto y robusto, de cabellos negros, adornados con unas cuantas canas, salió a su encuentro desde la puerta, aún antes de que ella saliera del vehículo. Lo reconoció de inmediato, pues había buscado con anterioridad fotos suyas en internet. En cuanto la vio, una amplia sonrisa de alegría se dibujó en los labios de aquel hombre.

—Dra. Honey, si no me equivoco —expresó con entusiasmo, mientras bajaba los escalones del pórtico—. Es un placer al fin tenerla delante de mí.

—El placer es mío, señor Morgan.

—Llámame Richard, con confianza.

Le ofreció entonces su amplia mano derecha, misma que ella aceptó en un fuerte apretón de manos que terminó dejándola algo adolorida; sin embargo, tuvo que disimularlo.

El señor Morgan la guío hacia el interior de la casa, más específicamente a la sala de estar. Matilda tomó asiento en uno de los sillones grandes, mientras que su anfitrión se postró con fuerza en uno individual. Usaba una chaqueta color caqui, y pantalones de mezclilla azules, algo manchados debido a las tareas manuales del rancho, lo más seguro.

—Estoy realmente contento de conocerla, doctora. Se ve aún más joven en persona, con todo respeto.

—Descuide —le respondió tranquila, aunque la efusividad con la que la recibía realmente la confundía un poco.

—No sé qué esté haciendo exactamente con esa niña, pero lo que sea está funcionando. —Matilda arqueó una ceja, intrigada—. Los caballos están mucho mejor y se han comportado. Y me han dicho que incluso mi esposa está mejorando.

—¿Eso le dijeron?

—Sí, el Dr. Scott me telefoneó temprano. No lo dijo, pero estoy seguro de que todo es gracias a usted.

Matilda asintió lentamente, aunque en el fondo no estaba del todo segura de tal afirmación. Podía llegar a teorizar que el señor Morgan suponía que Samara seguía teniendo algún efecto, aunque fuera a distancia, en sus caballos y en su esposa. No tenía bases aún para afirmar que no era así, pero no creía que fuera el caso. Si había una mejora en ambos casos, podía deberse a otros factores.

Se sintió tentada a compartirle tal conjetura, pero quizá no era el mejor momento, considerando que era su primer encuentro, y fuera como fuera esa idea parecía ponerlo de buen humor; un buen humor que se veía hace mucho necesitaba. Por ello, en su lugar, sólo se limitó a sonreírle y decir:

—Sólo hago mi deber.

—Y es un muy buen deber. Lo que sea que haga, continúe. No importa lo que cueste, ¿de acuerdo?

—Se lo agradezco, pero como le dije en nuestro primer contacto, somos una asociación sin fines de lucro.

—Entonces mírelo como una donación, ¿sí? —Remató justo después con un nada sutil guiño de su ojo derecho—. Para que puedan seguir con su labor.

Eso incomodó un poco a Matilda, por lo que prefirió desviar el tema al propósito final de su visita.

—Mejor hablemos de eso después, si le parece bien —Se cruzó de piernas y se acomodó su falda—. Sé que le había dicho que la intención de esta visita era darle mis primeras impresiones tras estas sesiones son Samara, y decidir los siguientes pasos a realizar. Pero antes de llegar a eso, quisiera cuestionarle sobre algo importante.

—Lo que sea, dígame.

Matilda aspiró hondo, retuvo el aire unos segundos, y luego lo soltó lentamente. Dar la impresión de siempre estar segura y firme, podía llegar a ser muy agotador a la larga.

—¿Por qué no me informó que Samara es adoptada?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Richard se esfumó abruptamente al escuchar tal pregunta. Si hace un momento se veía feliz y confiado, ahora parecía sorprendido, a incluso preocupado. Se quedó callado largos segundos, en los que quizás se preguntaba a sí mismo si acaso había escuchado bien; sin embargo, no había mucho margen para malentendidos.

—¿Cómo se enteró de eso? —Le cuestionó tras un rato, con un tono bastante a la defensiva, que a Matilda no le sorprendió.

—Tenemos nuestras fuentes —fue su respuesta. Y era cierto; fuentes de un tipo muy especial, ciertamente. Las mismas fuentes que le habían informado sobre todo aquello que el Dr. Scott había decidido omitir en la información que les había dado.

Esperaba que el Richard le cuestionara más al respecto, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, se tomó un rato más para sí mismo antes de volver a hablar. Se acomodó en su silla y se frotó su rostro con una mano, nervioso.

—¿Eso es relevante para poder ayudarla?

—Tal vez sí, o tal vez no. Pero la habilidad de su hija es muy especial, incluso para los estándares de los niños que acostumbramos tratar. Necesitamos toda la información posible para poder saber cuál es el método adecuado para ayudarla. Y su procedencia e historia es parte importante de esa información.

Richard resopló y tamborileó sus dedos en los descansabrazos del sillón. El tema parecía ser complicado para él… o quizás no precisamente para él. A Matilda le pareció que no era él mismo o Samara quien le preocupaba.

—Bien, es cierto —comentó tras un rato—. Ser madre es lo que mi esposa más deseaba en todo el mundo; incluso más que sus caballos. Lo intentamos mucho, pero los embarazos no lograban llegar a buen término. Tras cuatro intentos, fuimos a ver a un especialista en Inglaterra, pero tampoco funcionó. Al final, nos decidimos por la adopción.

Una sonrisa, casi nostálgica, se dibujó en sus labios, mientras miraba fijamente a ningún punto específico.

—Debió ver cómo se le iluminaron los ojos la primera vez que la vio. Nunca la había visto tan feliz.

—¿Y usted? —cuestionó Matilda—, ¿no estaba feliz?

Richard guardó silencio un rato, pensativo.

—Samara era una bebé tan hermosa. Pero quizás no estábamos destinados a ser padres. Quizás esa era la voluntad de Dios, y no debimos de haber ido en contra de ella.

Esas palabras causaron una profunda desaprobación en Matilda, misma que intentó disimular. No pudo evitar recodar en esos momentos las palabras que Samara le había dicho el otro día, sobre que sentía que sus padres la odiaban. Según el Dr. Scott, dicha afirmación no estaba del todo errada… y comenzaba a ver qué quizás tenía razón.

—¿Samara lo sabe? —Preguntó el Señor Morgan.

—No, no lo creo.

—¿Y piensa decírselo?

—No me corresponde a mí hacerlo. Será mejor que lo escuche de ustedes dos. —Richard no respondió nada, pero por su cara no parecía que dicha idea le apeteciera mucho—. ¿Sabe quiénes eran sus padres?

—No. Creo que su madre murió en el parto, pero… —hizo una pequeña pausa reflexiva—. Quizás en ese refugio para mujeres le puedan decir más.

—¿Refugio? ¿Cuál refugio?

Sin decir nada, Richard se paró de su asiento, y caminó en dirección a las escaleras. No subió, sino más bien abrió una puerta debajo de ellas, una que seguro llevaba al sótano, y entonces lo perdió de vista.

Matilda, por su lado, se quedó sentada ahí, sin saber si se suponía que debía seguirlo, o esperarlo. Se quedó pensando en esa última mención a un refugio de mujeres; ¿a qué se refería exactamente? Esperaba que fuera lo que hubiera ido a hacer, fuera con la intención de aclarárselo.

Richard volvió luego de un largo rato, y al hacerlo, en sus manos traía lo que en un inicio Matilda pensó que era una caja rectangular. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo más cerca, le pareció de hecho más similar a una pequeña maleta, de apariencia algo anticuada, con forro de tela color beige. Caminó hacia ella, y colocó la caja sobre la mesa de centro, justo a su frente. Matilda pudo contemplarla con más claridad en ese momento; tenía algunas marcas de humedad y polvo, y en la esquina superior izquierda tenía bordada una rosa roja, muy bonita.

—Nos dieron esta maleta cuando la adoptamos —indicó el señor Morgan mientras ella inspeccionaba la caja por afuera—. Sólo nos dijeron que era de su madre, y que la guardaba para ella.

¿Una maleta que le pertenecía a su madre? Eso era interesante.

Matilda se tomó la libertad de abrir los seguros frontales de la caja, y retirar su tapa para revisar el contenido. En efecto, parecía ser una maleta, que contenía varias prendas de ropa, todas femeninas. Encima de todas ellas, sin embargo, había una manta, color gris, con letras azules bordadas sobre ella que decían:

_Propiedad del Refugio para Mujeres,  
_ _Santa María Magdalena_

Eso debía de ser a lo que se refería. Tomó con mucho cuidado la manta entre sus dedos, y la alzó para sacarla. En cuanto sus dedos tocaron la tela, un profundo frío le recorrió toda la espalda, y luego el cuerpo completo. La sensación le duró cerca de un minuto, pero luego se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido.

—¿Le ocurre algo? —le cuestionó Richard, ya de nuevo en su asiento.

—No, nada —respondió apresurada, más no segura. La psicoscopía era otra de esas habilidades de las que se suponía carecía, pero que igual de vez en cuando le traía algunas sensaciones, casi siempre no agradables—. ¿Nunca se la mostraron a Samara?

—Al principio pensábamos dársela cuando fuera más grande. Luego, simplemente ya no nos importó. —El desdén en su tono era bastante evidente—. Quédesela. Haga lo que desee con ella.

Matilda no estaba convencida en un inicio, pero al final le tomó la palabra, pues esa maleta de seguro era la única pista para dar con la madre biológica de Samara, y quizás también con el padre. Pero sólo la tomaría prestada; todo ello le pertenecía únicamente a Samara.

Dejaron ese tema a un lado, aunque no fue tan sencillo. Hablaron entonces del tema original que se suponía tratarían, e igualmente le comentó sobe Cody y su intención de que los apoyara. El señor Morgan ya no parecía tan efusivo como en un inicio, pero igual respondió todas sus preguntas, y estuvo de acuerdo con todas sus propuesta. Le pidió además la muñeca que Samara había pedido, y se le entregó sin mucho problema.

Al final, la visita a Moesko había sido bastante provechosa. Sin embargo, había traído consigo algunas preguntas y cuestiones nuevas por responder.

\- - - -

A las seis con quince, Matilda y su vehículo ya estaban arriba del ferry para regresar a tierra a firme. Tenía tanto en qué pensar, que el recorrido de hecho le resultó algo corto para abarcarlo todo. Le sorprendía en parte la coincidencia que existía entre Samara, Cody y ella, en el sentido de que los tres habían terminado siendo adoptados por otras personas a temprana edad. Claro, ella prácticamente se había dado en adopción a sí misma, pero el caso igual se repetía.

Y no era la primera vez que lo veía en alguno de los niños de la Fundación; de hecho, la propia Eleven, por lo que le había contado, había vivido gran parte de su niñez apartada de su madre. ¿Sería acaso algo recurrente en los niños con el Resplandor el tener que separarse irremediablemente de sus padres? No creía seriamente que hubiera una relación real entre una cosa u otra, pero la coincidencia le parecía más que curiosa.

Pero fuera como fuera, analizar eso no la llevaría a ningún lado. Prefirió mejor echarle un vistazo a la maleta de la madre de Samara, misma que descansaba en esos momentos en el asiento del copiloto. Colocó la caja sobre sus piernas, y volvió a abrirla. Echó otro vistazo a las ropas, pero no había nada fuera de lo común o que pudiera indicarle algo útil; ninguna otra prenda le provocó alguna otra sensación al tocarla.

De pronto, debajo de todas las ropas, encontró algo más; algo diferente. Era una libreta, de pasta dura algo corroída. Tenía impreso en ella el dibujo de una mujer y una niña en su portada, simulando algún tipo de pintura religiosa. Una curiosa posesión que resaltaba del resto del contenido de esa maleta; ¿sería de la madre de Samara? ¿Habría ella hecho ese dibujo?

Curiosa, abrió la libreta y comenzó a hojearla. No pasó aún de la primera página, cuando se encontró con algo que le sorprendió. Escrito en hermosa letra cursiva, se leía:

_Para Samara_

—¿Samara? —exclamó en voz baja, como un pensamiento que se escapó de sus labios por sí solo.

Si ese cuaderno era de la madre biológica de Samara… ¿Por qué estaba ese mismo nombre ahí escrito? ¿Samara era el nombre que su madre había elegido para ella en un principio? Bien, ella tampoco se había cambiado el nombre de pila al ser adoptada, ni tampoco Cody. Sin embargo, ambos lo habían sido ya grandes y conscientes; ella había sido adoptada, por lo que había entendido, siendo muy, muy pequeña.

Quizás lo estaba sobre pensando demasiado. Quizás en efecto ese fue su nombre al nacer, y simplemente sus padres adoptivos no se lo quisieron cambiar. Así de simple. Aun así, por alguna razón le causaba cierta confusión.

Pasó sus dedos lentamente sobre las letras escritas en la hoja ya algo amarillenta. Nada pasó. No es que lo esperara en realidad, pero quizás hubiera sido de ayuda.

Siguió hojeando, revisando su contenido por encima. Esperaba encontrarse un diario, o algún cuaderno de dibujos. Sin embargo, resultó ser algo más extraño. Parecía un compendio de leyendas y mitos, recortes de periódicos, obras literarias, historias de magia negra, paganismo y rituales satánicos. Había anotaciones a los lados de las páginas y al pie de éstas, pero en su mayoría parecían garabatos escritos con prisa y difíciles de entender en un primer vistazo.

No estaba segura de qué significaba todo eso. Si tuviera que dar una primera teoría en base a lo que veía, tendría que suponer que la persona detrás de dicho cuaderno tenía algún tipo de obsesión con las artes oscuras. Pero no desde la perspectiva de una practicante, sino de alguien con una ferviente curiosidad.

Entre todo ese revoltijo de información sin un orden lógico, parecía haber dos temas recurrentes. El primero era la concepción por parte de fuerzas oscuras ajenas a las humanas, principalmente hablando de demonios; se alarmó ligeramente al considerar qué podría significar el hecho de que esto viniera de la mente de una mujer embarazada. Pero el segundo tema fue el más la intrigo: agua. Había muchas leyendas y escritos hablando del agua como fuente de vida y de muerte; de su naturaleza, tanto física como mágica.

 _“Agua”_ , pensó para sí misma. Samara le había dicho que en sus pesadillas siempre había agua. ¿Sería una coincidencia?

Era mejor no sacar más conclusiones basándose en un cuaderno que ni siquiera estaba segura de a quién le pertenecía. Quizás no era propiedad de su madre biológica, y podría quizás pertenecer a la señora Morgan, hecho durante sus delirios causados por los acontecimientos ocurridos. O, incluso, podría ser de la propia Samara…

Ningún escenario era más favorable que el otro, pero ambos eran posibles. Después de todo, la maleta estaba ahí mismo en la casa de ambas.

Estaba por dejar ese tema a un lado y descansar lo que restaba del camino a tierra. Pero al dar una última vuelta a una página, se encontró con algo que no era como lo demás. Pegada en una de las hojas, se encontraba una foto, a blanco y negro, de una jovencita, de quizás dieciséis años, sosteniendo en sus brazos a un bebé envuelto en una manta blanca. El cabello oscuro de la mujer le cubría casi todo el rostro, por lo que se alcanzaba muy poco de sus facciones.

No era la señora Morgan, de eso estaba segura. Por las fotos que había encontrado de ella en internet, no tenía nada de similitud con esa chica, aun incluso si fuera de cuando era joven. Podría ser otro recorte más al azar como todos los otros. Pero, ¿y si era…?

Guardó la libreta de nuevo en la caja, y la colocó de regreso en el otro asiento. Se quedó tan sumida en todo ello, que para cuando logró reaccionar, no sólo estaba en tierra, sino que ya conducía por la carretera hacia el sur, y ya eran cerca de las siete. Cuando fue al fin consciente, se orilló a un lado de la carretera y se detuvo. Sacó su teléfono, y buscó en internet el nombre del Refugio para Mujeres que venía impreso en la manta. No le sorprendió ver que había al menos una docena por todo Estados Unidos; sin embargo, sólo uno en Washington. De hecho, se encontraba en Silverdale, un poblado a unos cincuenta kilómetros en la dirección en la que iba; pasaba por un lado de él en su camino.

Matilda no creía en cosas como el destino o la suerte… pero eso se le acercaba bastante.

Se quedó pensando unos instantes en su siguiente movimiento. Miró de nuevo la hora; ya eran más de la siete; con suerte y sería un poco antes de las ocho cuando llegara a Silverdale, y todavía le faltaba todo el camino de regreso hasta Salem luego de eso.

Podría ir otro día…

Quizás ya era demasiado tarde y no habría nadie que la atendiera…

¿Y qué tal si ni siquiera era el mismo refugio de la manta?

Sus dedos apretaban nerviosos el volante. ¿Y si le preguntaba a Eleven que debía de hacer? No, no podía estarle pidiendo consejo cada vez que sintiera duda con algo. De por sí resultaba que al parecer le faltaba cierto tipo de misteriosa experiencia; ¿qué pensaría si la llamaba a esa hora para preguntarle sobre algo como eso?, especialmente considerando que en Indiana de seguro ya eran casi las once de la noche.

Al final decidió aventurarse. De todas formas, tenía que pasar por ahí, así que si no era el sitio o nadie la atendía, sólo perdería algunos minutos.

Para su buena o mala suerte, dependiendo de cómo lo viera, encontró el sitio rápido, y aún había gente atendiendo pues cerraban las puertas a las diez en punto; suficiente tiempo, pensó. El sitio parecía algún tipo de antigua mansión, de enorme tamaño y grandes patios. No estaba segura si en efecto había sido alguna casa antes, pero definitivamente no parecía hecha originalmente para ser un refugio para mujeres. Estacionó su vehículo en la acera de enfrente, y se bajó apresurada, no sin antes tomar la foto de la libreta, que suponía era la de Samara y su madre. Intentaría ver si alguien la reconocía y podía contarle cualquier cosa sobre ella.

Las encargadas eran monjas; lo había supuesto por el nombre del lugar. Al principio ninguna de las mujeres de hábitos negros y largos parecía muy dispuesta a atenderla. Su atuendo casi burocrático, quizás las hacía pensar que era algún tipo de abogada y preferían sacarle la vuelta; muy sensato. Pero luego de cinco intentos, dio con una, de unos cuarenta o cuarentaicinco años, que aceptó ver la fotografía que le extendía. En cuanto la vio, su expresión la delató de inmediato: había reconocido a la chica de la foto.

La dijo que debía hablar con la madre superiora, que ella podría ayudarle al respecto, y se ofreció a guiarla hasta su oficina. Ella entró primero, y le pidió que esperara un poco en el pasillo. Estuvo adentró quizás cinco o siete minutos. Intentó, malamente, escuchar un poco de lo que decían adentro, pero al parecer sólo murmuraban despacio entre ellas. Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, la monja que la había guiado le indicó que podía pasar, y así lo hizo.

La oficina estaba tenuemente iluminada. La madre superiora no usaba hábito, pero eso no le sorprendió mucho. En su lugar, usaba un vestido negro, largo hasta las pantorrillas, bastante anticuado. Tenía su cabello castaño oscuro totalmente recogido, y los labios pintados de un rojo demasiado intenso para una religiosa. En cuanto entró, la miró con cierta severidad desde su escritorio; a sus espaldas, se encontraban unas largas ventanas con las cortinas cerradas.

—Déjeme ver la foto, por favor —exclamó como único saludo, mientras extendía su mano hacia ella.

Directa y al grano, eso le agradaba. Suponía que a esas horas de la noche, cualquiera querría terminar pronto cualquier pendiente. La otra monja se retiró, dejándolas solas. Matilda se acercó al escritorio, y le entregó la fotografía en cuestión a la mujer. Ésta se colocó por encima de los ojos unos gruesos anteojos de armazón negro, que uso para echarle un vistazo a la foto. La contempló por casi un minuto sin decirle nada. Matilda, por su parte, permaneció de pie frente a ella, pues ni siquiera le había ofrecido sentarse. Luego de un rato, bajó al fin tanto la foto como sus anteojos, y la volteó a ver de nuevo, con una seriedad… que a Matilda le pareció un tanto forzada.

—¿Por qué busca a esta chica? —le cuestionó con tono acusador, pero Matilda no se mutó. El sólo hecho de que le preguntara eso, sumado a la reacción de la primera monja, confirmaban que en efecto la conocían. Seguía siendo una suposición arriesgada, pero si agregaba la manta con el nombre de ese sitio, y que en la foto la mujer cargaba un bebé, era fácil sumar uno más uno y que le diera dos.

Decidió responder con toda la confianza que era capaz de transmitir, aunque en realidad no lo sintiera.

—Es sobre su hija, Samara. —Recalcó considerablemente el nombre para detectar cualquier reacción de su parte. Y en efecto la tuvo, casi de inmediato: una ligera sonrisa divertida.

—Samara… hacía mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre —comentó la mujer de negro con algo de nostalgia en la voz. Caviló unos momentos, y luego volvió a su semblante serio, y algo sobreactuado, de antes—. ¿Qué ocurre con ella? ¿Cómo la conoce?

—Samara está bien. Creció bien y fuerte, y ahora es una muy linda jovencita. Pero en estos momentos necesita ayuda, y es importante que sepa todo lo que me pueda decir de su madre para ayudarla.

—¿Y usted es…?

 _“Hubiera comenzado por ahí”_ , pensó Matilda por dentro. Concluyó de inmediato que ese mal humor que sentía debía de ser a causa de todo el cansancio acumulado de ese día, y lo mismo debía de ser para la mujer delante de ella. Por lo mismo, tenía que tener cuidado en lo que decía, y cómo lo decía.

—Soy la Dra. Matilda Honey —se presentó, justo antes de darse permiso a sí misma de sentarse—. Pertenezco a la Fundación Eleven. Vengo de Boston, pero en estos momentos me encuentro temporalmente en Eola, en Oregón, tratando a Samara.

—¿Tratándola de qué exactamente? —Se notó genuina preocupación en su voz—. ¿Qué le pasó? Debe ser algo urgente para que viniera de tan lejos a estas horas.

Si acaso supiera todo el verdadero recorrido que había tenido que hacer ese día…

—Lo siento, no se lo puedo contar. Muchos de los detalles son confidenciales, como debe de entender.

—Sí, claro —murmuró la madre superiora, no del todo convencida—. ¿Qué clase de doctora dijo que era?

Matilda dudó en responder, pero no tenía ninguna justificación en la que pudiera escudarse para no hacerlo.

—Soy psiquiatra.

Un agudo suspiro, algo liberador desde su perspectiva, surgió de los labios de la mujer.

—Eso me temía…

Matilda no entendió el porqué de ese comentario, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, la mujer se paró, y se dirigió a una puerta ubicada del lado derecho de la habitación. Del otro lado, alcanzó a ver una pequeña habitación con muchos archiveros, en los que comenzó a husmear.

—Me dicen que debería de pasar todo esto a digital —comentó desde aquel cuarto con fuerza—. Y yo sólo me pregunto a qué horas esperan que haga eso. Además, no sé qué tan útil pueda ser mantener este registro a largo plazo. Normalmente cuando una de estas chicas se va, rara vez alguien viene preguntando por ellas… salvo usted, claro.

Volvió tras unos minutos de búsqueda, con un expediente abierto en sus manos.

—Por suerte nosotros no tenemos obligación legal a la confidencialidad. Y si se trata de ayudar a esa niña, haré lo que esté en mis manos. —Colocó entonces el expediente justo delante de ella—. Su nombre era Evelyn.

Matilda centró su atención en el expediente. Entre papeles, había una copia exacta de la foto que había traído, sólo a que a color. En ella se veían sus cabellos castaño oscuro y piel pálida.

—¿Sólo Evelyn? —Preguntó Matilda, curiosa.

—Nunca nos dijo nada más. Siempre fue muy reservada con su pasado.

La madre superiora volvió a su asiento, apoyándose por completo contra el respaldo de su silla. Matilda hecho un vistazo a la primera hoja del expediente, que era al parecer un formulario de registro estándar, con sus datos básicos. Sin embargo, más allá del nombre y la edad, dieciséis años, no había ningún otro dato importante, ni siquiera su cumpleaños.

—Llegó aquí con siete meses de embarazo —le informó la madre superiora—. Desalineada, asustada, trayendo consigo sólo una maleta vieja y lo que traía puesto.

—El señor Morgan, el padre adoptivo de Samara, me dijo que murió en el parto —señaló Matilda mientras seguía revisando el expediente.

—Pues no es así. El parto fue tranquilo y sin complicaciones.

La psiquiatra alzó su rostro y la miró, algo extrañada.

—¿Y cómo murió entonces?

—Ella no murió. Sigue con vida… hasta dónde sé.

Eso sí que la tomó por sorpresa. En retrospectiva, se dio cuenta que lo único que la hizo suponer que había muerto, era la misma suposición del Señor Morgan.

—¿Ella está aquí?

—No, hace doce años la tuvimos que internar; por su seguridad, y la de la de niña. Está en el Instituto Psiquiátrico, aquí mismo en Silverdale.

—¿Ha estado ahí doce años?

—Al menos me consta que lo estaba hace diez. Y por lo que me contaron, dudo que haya salido en el último par de años; no por su propia voluntad.

—¿Por qué la internaron?

—Depresión postparto, es como creo que ustedes le llaman. O eso pensamos que era al inicio, pero pronto fue obvio que era más complicado que eso —La mujer de negro se talló un poco los ojos con sus dedos, y seguido soltó un agudo y nada discreto bostezo—. Desde que llegó aquí, su comportamiento fue bastante extraño, casi paranoico. No dormía, y se la pasaba asustada. Decía que su bebé le hablaba, incluso cuando aún estaba en el vientre. Repetía constantemente que alguien vendría y se la llevaría lejos, y que no podía permitirlo.

—¿El padre?

—Quizás —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—, aunque nunca habló de él directamente. Parecía convencida de que no existía, que su bebé era hija de algo más… de algo que le susurraba desde el mar.

—¿El mar?

—Raro, ¿cierto? Pero usted es la psicóloga; usted dígame qué podría significar.

Matilda sintió eso casi como un ataque, pero de nuevo, lo adjudicó al cansancio. Igual, sin conocer los detalles exactos de su estado y las características de dicha alucinación, no tenía forma de saber qué significaba eso exactamente; podría ser, literalmente, casi cualquier cosa.

—Ponía nerviosas a todas —continuó la madre superiora—, pero en general era inofensiva, dulce y amable con todos. Pero cuando Samara nació, su estado empeoró. Evelyn estaba segura de que había algo malo con la bebé. Le tenía miedo, e insistía en que le hablaba y le mostraba cosas…

Matilda se estremeció un poco, aunque discretamente, tras esas últimas palabras.

—Era tan insistente, que muchas de las hermanas de aquel entonces comenzaron a temerle también. Pero eran sólo desvaríos de esa pobre muchacha. Samara, de hecho, era una niña tan bien portada, tan tranquila. Nunca lloraba, ni causaba problemas. Bueno, excepto cuando se le bañaba. En esos momentos, se soltaba llorando con tanta fuerza, que nos asustaba a todos. Nunca supimos por qué. Parecía que le tenía miedo al agua.

De nuevo, otro dato que la hizo saltar, aunque fuera mentalmente.

—Por suerte, si es que puede llamar a algo en todo esto así, fueron esos mismos llantos los que nos despertaron esa noche…

La forma casi lúgubre en la que había mencionado eso último, dejó a Matilda a la expectativa. La madre superiora se puso de pie entonces, y caminó hacia una de las ventanas, abriendo las cortinas de un tirón del cordel. Matilda se paró, y se acercó rápidamente a su lado, y se asomó en la dirección en la que ella miraba. Abajo, en el patio interior de la casa, alumbrada por un tenue farol, se encontraba una fuente, de tamaño mediano, de forma circular, con una estatua de un querubín con un jarrón del que surgía un chorro de agua.

—Evelyn intentó ahogarla, ahí mismo en la fuente —añadió de pronto la monja, dejando a Matilda estupefacta—. Me dijeron que mientras le cantaba, intentó sumergirla. Pero la detuvieron antes de que lo hiciera. Pataleó, gritó y arañó a las hermanas que la sostenían. Fue realmente aterrador. Gritaba una y otra vez que tenía que matarla para poder salvarla. Tuvimos que llamar a las autoridades, y ellas se hicieron cargo de Evelyn, y nosotras nos encargamos de arreglar la adopción de Samara.

Matilda se quedó en silencio, contemplando fijamente la fuente. No sabía que le causaba más conmoción: la historia, o cómo todo parecía de alguna forma encajar con varios puntos del presente.

—Te ves perturbada, querida —escuchó que la madre superiora le hablaba con un tono más dulce, y sólo entonces logró salir de su inmersión—. ¿Ayudaría algo si te dijera que no es lo peor que ha pasado en la vida de estas chicas? —De nuevo otro suspiro, pero éste era más de cansancio—. Todas vienen aquí dañadas, física y emocionalmente, y muchas veces no tenemos los medios suficientes para poder ayudarlas como lo necesitan. Ese fue el caso de Evelyn.

—Sé que debieron hacer lo más que pudieron para ayudarla.

—Gracias. —La madre superiora le sonrió, y entonces volvió a caminar hacia su escritorio, aunque no se sentó en su silla—. No sé qué más le pueda decir al respecto. Si se trata de alguna enfermedad mental lo que está sufriendo la pequeña, me temo que quizás podría haberla heredado de su madre. Eso funciona así, ¿no?

—En ocasiones. ¿Ha tenido contacto con Evelyn?

—Directamente no; no desde que se la llevaron hace doce años. Desde entonces, sólo una vez cada dos o tres años, me llega alguna noticia pequeña sobre ella, pero nada alentador.

—¿Cree que pueda verla?

—¿En el Instituto? —Rápidamente revisó su pequeño reloj de pulsera—. A esta hora es muy probable que no. Intente mañana.

—Debo estar en Salem mañana temprano.

—Entonces supongo que podrá ser otro día —concluyó encogiéndose de hombro, y recogiendo de nuevo el expediente. Matilda se sintió tentada a pedirle que se lo prestara o al menos lo dejara verlo con más calma, pero ella se lo llevó de nuevo al archivero sin chistar.

Estaba bien, suponía. Igual, por lo poco que había alcanzado a ver, efectivamente no había mucha información que le pudiera ser provechosa, más allá de lo que la madre superiora le acababa de contar.

—No sé qué tanto le pueda ayudar hablar con ella realmente. No sé hasta qué punto sea capaz en estos momentos de entablar una conversación coherente.

—No pierdo nada con intentarlo. —Se encaminó entonces ella misma a la salida—. Gracias por su tiempo, y disculpe la intromisión.

\- - - -

Todo eso era más de lo que esperaba obtener ese día. Salió apresurada del refugio, y se dirigió directo a su vehículo. Las luces mercuriales ya estaban encendidas, y el sol ya estaba prácticamente oculto. Se sentó en el asiento del piloto, y ahí permaneció, inmóvil, algo ida.

Debía recapitular un poco. Lo primero: la madre biológica de Samara estaba viva; de hecho, debía de tener en esos momentos su misma edad. ¿Qué debía hacer con ese pedazo de información? Debía guardarlo en secreto, al menos de Samara. Su estado era bastante inestable, como para informarle que era adoptada, y que su verdadera madre estaba viva. Además, como le había dicho al señor Morgan, eso era algo que no le correspondía.

En segundo lugar, hubo dos datos extraños en la historia que la madre superiora acababa de contarle, y que le habían hecho reaccionar. Empezando por el hecho de que esta chica afirmaba que su bebé le hablaba y le mostraba cosas. Eso podía explicarse fácilmente como delirio. Sin embargo, tomaba otro significado si consideraba que el bebé en cuestión, tenía tal habilidad extraordinaria, una a la que aún no sabía siquiera como llamar.

Pero era imposible. Era prácticamente imposible que un bebé recién nacido mostrara tales capacidades a tan temprana edad, mucho menos cuando aún ni siquiera nacía. Además. Según los Morgan, dichos incidentes empezaron a surgir poco a poco en el último par de años. ¿Realmente había sido Samara la responsable de eso? Era difícil no ver el parecido entre este caso y el de la señora Morgan. Aunque claro, igual podría ser coincidencia.

Y luego estaba la historia de la fuente, y cómo su madre intentó ahogarla. La historia por sí sola era bastante nauseabunda. Pero lo que más le impactaba, era que concordaba con las pesadillas que Samara le había comentado el otro día.

_“Con agua… siempre hay agua. A veces siento que me ahogo y no puedo salir.”_

En el expediente que le habían dado del caso, se comentaba que a veces había mostrado cierta aversión al agua, sobre todo en grandes cantidades como en tinas, albercas y el mar. ¿Podría algo de eso estar relacionado? Era poco común, por no decir nada, que alguien guarde recuerdos de una edad tan temprana, en la que ni siquiera somos capaces de entender en lo más mínimo lo que nos rodea. ¿Sería acaso otra coincidencia? ¿Y qué había de los recortes y apuntes en la libreta que también tocaban el tema del agua?

El caso se había complicado incluso más de lo que esperaba. ¿A eso se refería Eleven con que debía investigar más a fondo el pasado de Samara? ¿A eso se refería con que le faltaba la experiencia correcta?

Le dolía la cabeza, y se sentía muy agotada. Debía hacer notas de todo lo que había descubierto ese día y analizarlas con más calma al día siguiente. Por lo pronto, se dirigió a la tienda más cercana a comprarse el café más cargado que encontró, y poco después ya estaba en la carretera, con los últimos rayos de sol y algo de lluvia iniciando.

No sabía que tan conveniente sería para su caso hablar o no con Evelyn, si es que en efecto aún seguía ahí. No sabía además si se estaba extralimitando en sus obligaciones y funciones, metiendo su nariz en algo que no le concernía. Quizás lo mejor era dejar todo así, y no perturbarla más de la cuenta, además que eso le podría traer consecuencias negativas tanto a Samara como a sus nuevos padres. Por lo pronto, optaría por no hacerlo, y decidiría después en base a como progresaran sus sesiones.

En verdad se sentía cansada; ya sólo quería llegar a su hotel y tirarse a la cama, aunque tuviera que hacerlo con la ropa puesta.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 05**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_- **Richard Morgan** está completamente basado en el respectivo personaje de **The Ring** del **2002** y **The Ring 2** del **2005** , sin ningún cambio más allá del cambio temporal mencionado en las Notas del **Capítulo 01** , que coloca los hechos ocurridos entre Samara, sus padres, y el Psiquiátrico de Eola, en una época más actual. Esto aplica a su vez con toda la historia narrada, tanto por Richard como por la monja del refugio, sobre **Samara** y su madre biológica._


	6. Capítulo 06. La Huérfana

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 06.  
** **La Huérfana**

La larga limosina negra, recién lavada y encerada, avanzaba a ritmo reservado por aquel barrio bajo del sur de Los Ángeles. Desde que salieron de la avenida principal para comenzar a adentrarse entre las calles, la apariencia de los edificios y las banquetas parecía irse degradando poco a poco. El conductor, con el estereotipado traje de saco, pantalón y corbata negra, además de una boina de chofer a juego, se encontraba visiblemente nervioso. Rastros de sudor hacían que su frente y nariz brillara. Tenía sus manos aferradas al volante, y constantemente miraba por los espejos retrovisores para cerciorarse de que nadie los siguiera, o no hubiera nadie sospechoso cercano.

Por el contrario, su pasajero en el asiento trasero no sólo se veía tranquilo: parecía fascinado. El joven, de quizás dieciséis o diecisiete años, miraba por la ventana que tenía a su diestra, admirando las banquetas sucias, los grafitis en las paredes, y las personas de apariencias singulares. Era ya cerca del atardecer, y poco a poco conforme todo se volvía más oscuro, parecía como si el ambiente del lugar se ajustara y modificara de acuerdo a ello.

Del cuello del joven colgaba una cámara profesional, negra, limpia y reluciente, casi como nueva. Cuando veía algo lo suficientemente interesante en el camino, sin menor miramiento alzaba la cámara, la colocaba frente a su rostro, y tomaba una foto desde el auto en movimiento. Retrató sin problema a unos chicos jugando basquetbol en una cancha pública. A un hombre corpulento y tan alto que quizás le doblaría la estatura, de sudadera oscura, con sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de ésta; estaba de pie en la banqueta, con sus audífonos puestos, y sin hacer nada más que esperar. Tomó otra foto más de una jovencita con un traje de enfermera blanco, aunque algo opaco en partes, que caminaba apresurada por la banqueta con la mirada baja, como si no quisiera voltear a ver absolutamente a nadie en su recorrido a la parada del autobús.

Pero lo que más abundaba, y lo que más lograba captar con su cámara, eran mujeres. Mujeres con atuendos pequeños, tacones altos, cargado maquillaje, y peinados llamativos. No todas tenían todo eso al mismo tiempo, pero si al menos dos. Todas paradas en algún punto de la banqueta, sin hacer nada más que esperar, al igual que el hombre de la sudadera negra, aunque de seguro no esperando lo mismo.

Notó que varias de esas chicas volteaban a ver su vehículo de reojo. Eso no era raro. Lo que sí lo era, es el hecho de que ninguna parecía sorprendida, asustada o extrañada por su presencia.

Claro, se suponía que ese sitio era el tipo de lugar al que las personas de _“bien”_ no iban. El tipo de sitio en donde personas respetables y buenas de la sociedad, nunca ponían ni un sólo pie. Pero eso no era más que un mal chiste, ¿no? Más de una de esas supuestas personas de bien, ponían más que sus pies por esos lares, y eso lo sabía. Por lo mismo, más que sorprenderse, esas chicas de seguro lo esperaban. Esperaban a que esa elegante limosina se orillara justo al lado de ellas, la ventanilla trasera se abriera, y un hombre sacara su cabeza por ella, sacudiendo un fajo de billetes entre sus dedos.

Ese era, en realidad, la clase de sitio al que personas con vehículos indiscretos como ese, iban en busca de diversión discreta para esas horas. Una divertida discrepancia, opinaba él.

—¿No es fascinante, Billy? —cuestionó el chico, un instante después de haber tomado una fotografía.

—¿Señor? —murmuró el conductor, volteándolo a ver confundido por el espejo. El joven se apartó de la ventana y se acomodó en su asiento, pero no retiró sus ojos del exterior.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardamos en llegar hasta aquí?

—Cuarenta minutos, señor; por el tráfico.

—Cuarenta minutos, por el tráfico —repitió despacio, como si decirlo en voz alta hiciera que ello tuviera mayor sentido—. Eso es lo que separa el sitio más lujoso y luminoso de esta ciudad… de esto. Para muchos sería bastante. Pero si lo pones en perspectiva con las distancias que separan países  enteros, ¿no es de hecho bastante poco?

El chofer no respondió nada, y él tampoco esperaba que hiciera.

Continuaron por cerca de un minuto más. Tras dar vuelta en una esquina, el número de esas mujeres en la calle parecía ser relativamente mayor. Ese debía ser el lugar indicado.

—Detente aquí —le indicó al conductor con tono de orden, inclinándose ligeramente hacia el frente. El hombre obedeció, acercando el vehículo a la acerca.

Una vez orillados, el joven no perdió el tiempo, y de inmediato se bajó con todo y su cámara, además de una maleta deportiva negra que se colgó al hombro.

—¿Seguro que es aquí, señor Thorn? —pronunció con preocupación el chofer, asomándose por la ventana.

—Completamente —le respondió él a su vez, con una sonrisa amplia y cándida, mientras ajustaba el lente de su cámara—. Gracias, Billy. Te llamaré cuando quiera que me recojas.

—¿No quiere que lo…?

—No, no quiero que me acompañes —le interrumpió abruptamente, terminando con mucha facilidad la frase que estaba por pronunciar —. Vete, anda.

El chico empezó a andar por la banqueta a paso tranquilo, así que el chofer no tuvo más remedio que obedecer e irse. No muy lejos, pero sí lo suficiente para que su orden fuera considerada cumplida.

El vehículo que transportó al muchacho quizás no resaltaba tanto entre las personas; o su traje de saco y pantalón negro perfectamente planchado y arreglado, su camisa Armani sin corbata, o sus zapatos lustrados y brillantes. Pero lo que sí podía llamar la atención de varios de los individuos que se cruzaban con él por la baqueta, o lo veían desde el otro lado de la calle, era su edad aparente: bastante joven, al menos para la media de los hombres que acostumbraban andar por esos lares. Y además andaba solo, con ropa tan costosa, un reloj mucho más caro en su muñeca, y una cámara aún más que éste en su cuello.

Se daba cuenta sin el menor problema de que varios individuos lo miraban de lejos y se susurraban entre ellos. ¿Qué se decían? Él lo suponía, y sin necesidad de indagar más profundo de lo necesario; las personas como esas eran siempre las más transparentes, sobre todo en las malas intenciones. Pero no le preocupaban, pues así como sus intenciones, también le era transparente su cobardía. Si supieran lo que traía en la maleta, ¿eso quizás les daría más valor? Le encantaría que fuera así; con que uno sólo de ellos se animara a intentarlo, sería bastante divertido. Pero ninguno lo hizo; todos lo dejaron seguir su camino, sin molestarlo más allá de sus miradas indiscretas.

Siguió caminando, tomando algunas fotos en su avance, de todo lo que veía interesante.

Podría haber ido con la que tuviera más cercana en cuanto se bajó del auto, pero no le hubiera servido. Ocupaba encontrar a la adecuada, aquella que pudiera decirle exactamente lo que necesitaba saber, sin causar más problemas de los necesarios.

Luego de dar media vuelta a esa manzana, se encontró de frente en una esquina a dos mujeres; una rubia y la otra morena y de piel oscura, con ropas descubiertas y ajustadas, y mucho maquillaje. Ambas fumaban un cigarrillo. Lo sintió casi inmediatamente después de posar sus ojos sobre ellas; eran las indicadas, o al menos una de ellas lo era.

Se les aproximó con naturalidad, y al notarlo, ambas lo miraron con ligera confusión en sus miradas.

—¿No eres muy joven para estar por estos lares, chico? —Le cuestionó la muchacha rubia, soltando una bocanada de humo.

El chico la miró, y una media sonrisa surgió en sus labios. Se detuvo a un metro y medio de ellas, ajustó el lente de su cámara con sus dedos, la alzó, y apuntó hacia ella directamente.

—¿Y tú, Kelly? —Soltó de pronto mientras sostenía la cámara frente a su rostro—. ¿No lo eres, acaso?

Su dedo presionó botón de la cámara justo cuando el rostro de esa chica se llenó por completo de estupefacción, y fue justo esa expresión la que quedó capturada en la fotografía.

—¿Qué dijiste? —murmuró nerviosa, apenas con un pequeño rastro de voz.

El chico dio un paso hacia ellas, y accionó de nuevo el disparador.

—Dime, ¿valió la pena ir contra los deseos y advertencias de tus padres? —soltó con un tono burlón, acercándosele con cuidado, sin dejar de tomarle fotos. La joven rubia, comenzó a retroceder asustada, tambaleándose en sus altos tacones rojos—. ¿Escaparte de casa y venirte tú sola hasta aquí, con nada más que un deseo infantil de ser actriz? ¿Tú vida era en realidad tan mala en esa pequeña ciudad en Iowa? ¿El cómo resultaron las cosas, fue mejor que haberte quedado con la daga enterrada del _“qué hubiera pasado si…”_? ¿Este _“al menos lo intenté”_ te permite dormir durante las noches, mientras tienes a tu lado el cuerpo caluroso y sudoroso, de un hombre cada vez más asqueroso que el anterior?

La rubia retrocedió cada vez más nerviosa, presa del pánico por cada palabra que surgía de la boca de ese chico. Irremediablemente cayó de sentón al suelo, pero ni así se detuvo. Se arrastró hacia atrás por la banqueta, ensuciándose por completo su minifalda, hasta que su espalda quedó contra una pared. Y al no tener a dónde más huir, sólo le quedó alzar sus brazos al frente, y cubrirse. Su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar sin control, y el chico parecía más que contento de fotografiar ese deplorable estado en el que había caído con tan sólo escuchar la verdad; su verdad.

Su compañera tardó en reaccionar, pues no entendía de qué iba todo eso. Sin embargo, el verla en el suelo temblando, fue suficiente para hacerla entrar en razón y dar un paso al frente para ayudarla.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema, mocoso?! ¡Déjala en paz! —Le gritó furiosa, acercándose rápidamente al extraño—. ¡Y baja esa maldita cosa…!

Lo tomó del brazo con la firme decisión de tumbarle su camarita, estrellársela contra el pavimento, pisotearla, y luego hacer lo mismo con su cabeza si era necesario. Pero fue incapaz de hacer alguna de esas cosas, pues cuando sus dedos se presionaron contra la tela oscura de su manga, se detuvo en seco; no, más bien se paralizó, incapaz de mover ni un solo musculo. Su garganta se cerró, sus dedos comenzaron a temblar, sus ojos se desorbitaron, y algo de sudor comenzó a recorrerle el rostro. De sus labios no surgía palabra alguna; sólo algunos jadeos nerviosos.

El chico lentamente apartó la cámara de su rostro, al tiempo que giraba su cabeza hacia ella. Sólo ocupó un pequeño vistazo de esos ojos de un azul frío y penetrante, sólo ocupó que la mirara un instante con ellos, para hacerla retroceder asustada como si hubiera visto de frente a la más horrenda de las bestias. Ese no era un miedo ordinario: era la peor sensación de terror que hubiera sentido en toda su vida, un terror que no era consciente que le fuera posible sentir. Su espalda se pegó contra un poster, y sus manos se aferraron a él como soporte, pues de no hacerlo, posiblemente se hubiera caído.

El chico sonrió, bastante satisfecho por su reacción, y todavía se tomó el atrevimiento de tomarle una foto rápida en esa postura.

—Maravilloso —murmuró contento, y entonces comenzó a revisar todas las fotografías que había tomado, en la pequeña pantalla digital de la cámara—. Además de buenas modelos, parecen chicas inteligentes. Quizás puedan ayudarme con algo. Estoy buscando a una persona que se supone vive por este vecindario. —hizo una pausa, colocó la tapa al lente, y las miró a ambas, algo más serio que antes—. Creo que en las calles la conocen como la _Huérfana_.

\- - - -

Había leído hace algún tiempo acerca de personas que al mirarse al espejo, sentían que el rostro que miraban no era el suyo. Era un concepto complicado de entender con exactitud, al menos que uno lo llegara a vivir en carne propia. Lo más seguro era que esas sensaciones que le invadían de pronto, no fueran algo tan grave como eso, pero le permitían hacerse una idea.

En los últimos años, cada vez sentía menos que la persona en ese reflejo fuera ella. ¿Pero quién más podía ser? Ese rostro, eterno y siempre igual, era el suyo. Eso lo entendía bien. Pero era precisamente esa perpetuidad la que le hacía sentir que miraba una fotografía, un dibujo, una caricatura… algo que no la representaba a ella en realidad. Especialmente cuando se maquillaba, y vaya que lo hacía con frecuencia.

Y en realidad no ocupaba mucho: un poco de polvo aquí y allá, ocultar un par de arrugas, y _¡woala!_ , era el rostro adorable, inocente, blanco y suave, adornado con coquetas pecas, de una niña de diez años. Porque eso era lo que sus clientes esperaban. No iban hasta ese rincón olvidado por Dios de la ciudad a sentir que se cogían a una cuarentona de baja estatura; no, nada de eso. Quería sentir que lo hacían con su hija, su hermanita, su sobrina, su estudiante, la niña que vive cruzando su calle… o vayan ellos a saber en quién pensaban con exactitud mientras lo hacían, eso no le importaba.

Lo único que realmente le importaba era su dinero, el dinero para poder pagar el alquiler de ese pequeño y nauseabundo hueco en el que se había terminado metiendo, además de la comida, el agua… Y claro, maquillaje y accesorios; esos definitivamente nadie los regalaba.

Luego de terminar con el primero de ellos, que había decidido aparecerse bastante más temprano que de costumbre pues tenía una _“cita importante”_ más noche, se sentó en la silla frente a su tocador, a fumar un cigarrillo. Su cabello negro y ligeramente rizado, se encontraba suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros. Se puso encima sólo su delgado camisón blanco, que debido a su corta estatura le llegaba demasiado debajo de las rodillas.

El sujeto en cuestión se estaba terminando de arreglar del otro lado de la cama. Lo podía ver a través del reflejo del espejo, pero procuraba no hacerlo. De hecho, tenía su mirada agachada, puesta en la superficie del tocador. Ese era precisamente uno de esos días en los que le causaba repulsión ver en el espejo ese rostro.

—¿Cuánto va a ser? —Escuchó que le preguntó el hombre robusto, de cabello canoso y traje gris de dos piezas. Al mirar de reojo su reflejo, notó que tenía su corbata mal acomodada, pero no se interesó en señalarlo siquiera.

—Lo mismo de siempre —le respondió indiferente, justo después de soltar una densa bocanada de humo por sus labios pintados de rosado—. Déjalo en el buró.

Lo miró a través del espejo, notando como sacaba un fajo de billetes de su saco, de los cuales separó varios y los dejó sobre el buró tal y como se lo dijo. ¿En qué le había dicho que trabajaba? Algo en el gobierno, seguramente. ¿O lo estaba confundiendo con otro?

Esperaba que eso fuera todo y se fuera sin decir nada más. Pero, en su lugar, se le acercó por detrás, bamboneándose con orgullo.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, pero te lo repito —comentó con un tono lascivo bastante directo y poco sutil. Se paró entonces justo detrás de la silla; ella continuó sin mirarlo directamente, más allá de su reflejo en el espejo—. Una chica tan linda como tú, no debería de estar haciendo estas cosas. —El hombre colocó de pronto sus gruesas y peludas manos sobre sus hombros huesudos, apretándolos un poco entre sus dedos gordos como salchichas—. Yo podría sacarte de este sitio, ¿sabes? Darte una casa… comida caliente… ser tu papi de tiempo completo.

Las caricias de aquel sujeto se volvieron más y más sugerentes conforme hablaba, pasando de sus hombros a sus brazos, y luego atreviéndose a aventurarse hacia su torso.

Ella lo miraba en el espejo en silencio. Parecía un estúpido perro, extasiado por ver su propio rostro mientras la tocaba de esa forma. Otro día se hubiera aguantado y lo hubiera dejado seguir; pero ese día, a pesar de que apenas iba empezando su jornada ocupada… no estaba de humor para eso en lo más mínimo.

De hecho, se sentía asqueada por su sola cercanía, por su sólo olor.

Bajó su mirada, contemplando ahora un par de tijeras que se posaban justo sobre el tocador. Qué fácil sería tomarlas y clavarlas en una de esas gruesas manos. Se imaginó por un instante que reventaba como un globo, aunque sabía que no era así como funcionaba; pero qué divertida imagen sería esa. Él gritaría aprendido por el dolor y la confusión. Retrocedería, y entonces ella se le lanzaría encima. Lo tumbaría a la cama, se pondría sobre él, y comenzaría a clavarle repetidas veces la punta filosa de las tijeras en su cuello. Primero unas diez o quince veces de un lado, y cuando le resultara aburrido, o sintiera que el metal ya no tenía mayor oposición en ese extremo, empezaría a hacerlo en el otro.

El ver sus ojos desorbitados, mirándola suplicantes, de seguro sería suficiente para realmente encenderla como era debido, aunque ya en ese punto esos ojos fueran sólo ventanas apagadas, pues detrás de ellos ya no habría nada. Y entonces, y sólo entonces, podría al fin hacer con gusto todas las asquerosidades que tanto le gustaban.

Sí, eso estaría bien… pero no lo haría. En su lugar, con la mano que no sostenía su cigarrillo, tomó uno de sus dedos meñiques y lo dobló hacia atrás, acercándolo además peligrosamente al punto de quiebre, para así obligarlo a soltarla.

—Ya he tenido suficientes papis —exclamó con amargura, y luego hizo su mano hacia un lado con violencia—. Ahora vete.

—Bien, bien, no te enojes —refunfuñó el hombre, alejándose apresurado a la puerta, mientras se sobaba su dedo. No apartó los ojos de su reflejo hasta que lo vio salir por la puerta del cuarto.

Siguió sentada, terminando su cigarrillo, y sumida un rato más en los mismos pensamientos de hace un rato. De nuevo, ya no miraba al espejo, sino a la superficie del tocador. A su peine, a su maquillaje, su polvera, su lápiz labial, y sus tijeras… esas tijeras que tantas ganas tenía de clavar en el cuello de ese individuo, y de tantos más. A veces lo dejaban tan fácil… A algunos les gustaba ser atados y que les cubriera los ojos; ni siquiera lo verían venir. No, pero era mejor que si vieran, para así completar esos ojos… esos ojos de desesperación y horror…

—Adorable lugar —escuchó de pronto que una voz extraña pronunciaba a sus espaldas—. Muy adorable.

Ni siquiera volteó o miró al espejo; el sólo escuchar esa voz la puso totalmente en alerta. Sin pensarlo siquiera, abrió el cajón izquierdo del tocador, sacó de éste un largo revolver oscuro, considerablemente más grande que su mano, se puso de pie y se volteó tan violentamente que su silla se cayó en el movimiento. Alzó sus dos manos al frente, sujetando el arma, sin soltar el cigarrillo, y apuntó con firmeza al intruso: un chico, de cabello negro y lacio, peinado hacia un lado, de traje negro, camisa azul, una cámara al cuello y una maleta al hombro. Se encontraba de pie justo en el marco de la puerta del cuarto, mirando alrededor con una mirada curiosa y una sonrisa tranquila.

—¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?! —Le gritó furiosa, sin ningún rastro de falsa dulzura en su voz.

El chico parecía restarle importancia a su exigencia, o al hecho de que lo estuviera apuntando con un arma. Siguió mirando el resto del cuarto, mientras se permitía ingresar un par de pasos más al interior.

—Si te dijera que tu _“amigo”_ que se acaba de ir dejó la puerta abierta, ¿me creerías? —Le respondió con un tono burlón, cuya única respuesta fue el sonido del martillo del arma, colocándose en posición—. Supongo que no.

—¿Tú quién putas eres? —Cuestionó la chica de nuevo, con algo más de calma, pero no por ello sin exigencia—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Qué quieres?!

—Entiendo el tipo de ambiente en el que trabajas, querida; pero esa no es excusa para usar ese vocabulario.

Con total normalidad, se aproximó a la cama, y se permitió dejar su maleta sobre ésta.

—¡¿Qué no me estás escuchando, imbécil?! —Le gritó la dueña del sitio con aún más fuerza que antes—. Te voy a dar diez segundos para que saques tu culo de aquí, o si no…

—¿Así tratas a un potencial cliente?

—Jódete. Yo elijo a mis clientes, y no me meto con mocosos con más leche en los labios que vellos entre las piernas.

Aunque ciertamente, excepto por su edad, era el chico más apuesto que había visto poner un pie en ese departamento. Él, por su lado, soltó una sonora carcajada como respuesta a su comentario.

—Esa es buena, me gusta. Eres ingeniosa, además de bonita.

El semblante de la chica no se aligeraba ni un poco. Podía sentir y leer sin problema que el único motivo por el que no le había disparado ya, era porque aún daban vueltas en su cabeza todas las implicaciones que traería consigo el hacerlo. Empezando por el ruido que haría, la atención que provocaría, la limpieza que tendría que hacer, sino es que acaso tuviera que salir huyendo de ahí enseguida. Y dicha idea no le llamaba precisamente; a pesar de todo, le agradaba en dónde vivía.

Aunque quizás había otro factor, quizás inconsciente y más oculto, que le obligaba a no hacer tal cosa. El mismo miedo que le inspiraba a todos aquellos en la calle a no acercársele, a no atreverse a arrebatarle su cámara o quitarle su maleta. Una sensación de que si lo hacía, la pistola quizás le explotaría en las manos, o la bala terminaría por no darle, rebotar en la pared, y atravesarle la frente justo por el centro. Era algo que de hecho, podía pasar.

Pero fuera como fuera, los motivos que lo habían llevado hasta ahí lo obligaban a intentar llevar dicha situación un tanto más tranquila. Así que, en lugar de permanecer a la defensiva y pedante, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y alzó sus manos en señal de sumisión, para intentar calmarla un poco. Su rostro, sin embargo, permanecía apacible.

—Empecemos de nuevo, ¿sí? Me llamo Damien, Damien Thorn.

Dicho nombre creó una ligera, apenas notable, reacción de intriga en su anfitriona forzada.

—¿Thorn? ¿Cómo las Empresas Thorn?

—Sí, se escribe igual —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Y tú eres… Leena, ¿no?

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron por completo y su semblante, más que sorprendido, se tornó furioso; incluso su rostro blanco lechoso, se volvió rojizo en un segundo.

—¡¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?! —Le gritó totalmente acalorada, y rápidamente le sacó la vuelta a la cama y se le aproximó amenazante, con el arma aún en mano—. ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Quién eres?!

La distancia entre ambos se acortó tanto, que la punta de su cañón y el pecho de él, los separaba sólo cerca de medio metro.

—Como dije, soy un cliente potencial —repitió, sin perder ni una molécula de su casi perturbadora tranquilidad—, pero no del tipo que tú crees. No te ofendas; estoy seguro de que eres muy buena en lo que haces, pero no son esas habilidades las que me hicieron buscarte.

Introdujo sus manos en sus bolsillos, y apoyó todo su peso en un pie, tomando una postura mucho más relajada.

—Necesito que encuentres a dos personas por mí.

—¿Te parezco que tengo cara de ayuda a personas desaparecidas?

—No —respondió con un tono burlón—. Me parece que tienes cara de alguien que a lo largo de su vida ha cultivado numerosas habilidades especiales, que le han permitido sobrevivir y ocultarse. Cara de alguien que conoce muy bien el lado oscuro de muchas ciudades y rincones de este país; y que aún mejor, sabe cómo moverse por él. Y lo más importante de todo —se inclinó entonces hacia ella, haciendo que sus penetrantes ojos miraran fijamente a los suyos—, cara de alguien que cuando ve al abismo, le sostiene la mirada…

Hubo silencio, absoluto silencio, los segundos posteriores. Ella ni siquiera pestañeaba.

Por incoherente que sonara, algo en él le hacía sentir… confianza, algo que hacía mucho no sentía en presencia de nadie, mucho menos de un hombre.

Luego de un rato, bajó con cautela su pistola.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?

—Lo dije, quiero que encuentres a dos personas, y las traigas a mí. Dos niñas pequeñas, de hecho.

La chica bufó con fastidio, y se encaminó hacia su tocador de nuevo.

—Así que sí eres otro degenerado cualquiera. Cada vez empiezan más jóvenes.

Dejó el revolver sobre la mesa, apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero, sólo para volver a encender otro casi de inmediato.

—No es lo que crees —comentó acompañado de una pequeña risilla. Con paso confiado, se le fue acercando—. Son dos personas muy especiales, al igual que tú. Sabes a qué tipo de _“especial”_ me refiero, ¿cierto?

—Ni la más remota idea.

Levantó la silla, y se volvió a sentar en ella. Extendió su brazo para tirar algo de cenizas en el cenicero, pero justo en ese momento, el extraño abalanzó su mano al frente, tomó las mismas tijeras que tanta fascinación le habían causado unos momentos atrás, y en un parpadeo se las clavó sin la menor duda en dicha mano, haciendo que la atravesara hasta salir por su palma y se encajaran en la madera.

—¡¡Ah!! —gritó llena de dolor y confusión.

Borbotones de sangre surgieron de la herida cuando ese le retiró casi de inmediato la improvisada arma de su piel, manchando todo el tocador. Antes de que pudiera tomar su pistola de vuelta, o al menos su mano herida para presionarla, el chico la tomó primero de su muñeca, y pegó la palma de su mano contra el espejo, haciendo que su sangre lo manchara, y comenzara a escurrir por él. Con su otra mano, la sujetó de su barbilla con fuerza, obligándola a ver fijamente hacia el frente, hacia su propio reflejo, ese mismo que ella no tenía deseos de mirar.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes, Leena —le murmuró en su oído con gravedad—. Sabes muy bien que tú deberías ahora mismo estar muerta, ¿o no? Tu cuerpo debería estar consumiéndose bajo el agua congelada de aquel lago al que te arrojaron y te dieron por acabada. Pero en lugar de eso, estás aquí, satisfaciendo los bajos y prohibidos deseos a viejos enfermos y horrorosos, a cambio de unos cuántos dólares. _“¿Cómo es esto posible?”_ , apuesto a que te lo has preguntado seguido.

Mientras ambos contemplaban juntos en la misma dirección, pudieron ver como esa herida vertical que se dibujaba en su dorso, comenzaba poco a poco a cerrarse. La sangre dejaba de brotar, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su piel volvió a estar intacta; tan blanca y tersa como un instante antes de la apuñalada… o incluso más.

Damien sonrió, maravillado ante tal espectáculo.

—Es gracioso como cualquier herida que recibes ahora se cura de inmediato. —Hizo entonces su cabeza a un lado, dejando el costado derecho de su cuello expuesto; o, más específicamente, las cicatrices de heridas pasadas que le recorrían todo el cuello alrededor—. Pero estas cicatrices que te hiciste al escapar de aquel Asilo Mental, seguirán por siempre marcando tu piel, como un horrible recordatorio. Apuesto a que no a todos tus clientes le son tan atractivas.

Cualquier rastro de miedo o enojo que le hubiera surgido tras ese traicionero ataque, se había desvanecido conforme él hablaba. Todo ello la había superado con creces, tras el enorme desconcierto de escuchar todo lo que le decía, y la sorprendente exactitud de los datos.

Él no sólo sabía su nombre: lo sabía absolutamente todo sobre ella. Y por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, se sentía totalmente indefensa, desnuda, a la merced de otra persona. Impotente, incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa más allá de escuchar y dejarle hacer lo que quisiera, pues no tenía como evitarlo. Y lo peor es que era un simple adolescente cualquiera, uno que apenas y estaba a punto de convertirse en adulto.

Era una sensación que la agobiaba y le retorcía el estómago. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, y aunque pareciera imposible de comprender… le causaba una excitación tan intensa como no había sentido en años; tanta que sentía que todo su cuerpo hormigueaba, y no debido al dolor de su reciente herida, ya en esos momentos curada.

¿Quién era ese sujeto realmente? Y más importante aún…

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —Gimió con algo de debilidad, debido a la inmensa cantidad de emociones que le recorría el cuerpo. Sentía su nariz impregnada con el dulce aroma de su colonia; nada que ver con el rancio y desagradable olor del otro individuo que acababa de marcharse—. ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Eres policía?

—Por supuesto que no —le susurró muy suave en su oído. Aún la tenía sujetada, tanto de su muñeca como de su mentón—. Ni siquiera tengo la edad mínima para enlistarme. Pero sé bastante más sobre ti de lo que crees; mucho más. Por ejemplo, sé que aquella noche alguien, o algo, te sacó de esas fías aguas, hizo que el aire volviera a tus pulmones, y tus heridas se cerraran. ¿Y crees que lo hizo para que pasaras el resto de tu vida abriéndote de piernas y boca a pervertidos enfermos en un sucio departamento como éste? ¿Crees que esto es lo único para lo que sigues convida? Eres mucho mejor que eso, yo lo sé. Pero, ¿tú lo sabes?

Sólo hasta entonces la soltó por completo, y lentamente se alejó de ella. La chica dejó aún su mano contra el espejo unos momentos, y luego la dejó resbalar por él, dejando un rastro con la sangre que aún quedaba en su palma.

Tímida, volteó a verlo sobre su hombro. Se encontraba ya relativamente lejos de ella, apoyado contra uno de los burós de la cama, con los brazos cruzados; la miraba fijamente con bastante intensidad.

Sí, definitivamente era el hombre más apuesto que había ido a ese sitio en los casi ocho años que llevaba viviendo ahí… lástima que era un chiquillo impertinente.

—¿Sabes qué fue lo que pasó esa noche? —Murmuró, poco a poco más recuperada—. ¿Sabes por qué sigo viva?

Damien sonrió una vez más.

—Cumple este encargo por mí, y te aseguro que responderás esa pregunta, y más.

Señaló con su cabeza en dirección a la maleta que había colocado en su cama. Ella la miró, y entones se puso de pie y aproximó a ella con la misma cautela que tendría si acaso se estuviera acercando a una bomba activa.

—Ahí encontrarás toda la información que he reunido de ambas niñas que te comenté —le informó un instante antes de que abriera la maleta—. No es mucho, pero creo que te bastará. Además de un pequeño anticipo para tus gastos.

Al abrir la maleta, dentro de ésta se encontraban dos expedientes, uno con folder café, y otro con folder azul; ambos repletos de papeles. Pero más importante aún, debajo de ambos, había fajos y fajos de billetes; de veinte, cincuenta y cien. La maleta estaba prácticamente repleta, y le era imposible poder adivinar cuánto dinero había ahí realmente. Pero, llegando a cierta cantidad, de la que estaba segura que sí superaba, ya poco importaban unos dólares menos o unos dólares más.

¿Eso era un _“pequeño”_ anticipo?

Dejó el dinero de lado por unos momentos, y se concentró en los expedientes. Primero revisó el café. Al abrirlo, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con un recorte de un periódico, al parecer de Portland. Era la primera plana, y en él se leía con letras grandes y negras: 

_PADRES DEMENTES  
PAREJA INTENTA COCINAR A SU HIJA EN EL HORNO_

 Arqueó su ceja, intrigada. Un título bastante amarillista. Pero, si en efecto era lo que ahí decía, sería difícil no sonar amarillista fuera el título que fuera.

—Lindo —exclamó sarcástica—. Supongo que no fue por haber reprobado álgebra.

Sospechó que una de las _“dos niñas pequeñas”_ que quería que encontrara, debía ser esa misma. Bajó el expediente, y su atención se centró en el chico al otro lado de la cama.

—¿Y qué tiene de especial exactamente?

—Lo sabrás cuando la encuentres.

—¿Y qué debo hacer con ellas si las encuentro?

—Traérmelas. Sanas y salvas, por favor.

—Si tienes tanto dinero e interés, ¿por qué no lo haces tú? Este periódico es de Portland, así que al menos ya sabes en dónde está una. Si no quieres hacerlo tú, podrías contratar a cualquier detective privado, mercenario, o lo que sea. ¿Por qué me lo estás pidiendo a mí?

Damien rio de una forma un tanto exagerada, que parecía intentar demostrar más lo absurdo de la pregunta, que la gracia que le provocaba.

—No has entendido nada aún, ¿verdad? Descuida, ya lo descubrirás —comenzó en ese momento a andar a la puerta, con la misma calma con la que había entrado—. Como te prometí, encuentra a ambas chicas, y descubrirás más de ti misma de lo que crees.

Siguió avanzando, y ya se encontraba prácticamente en la salida, cuando escuchó que le volvía a hablar.

—Esther —murmuró despacio, pero con la suficiente fuerza para que la escuchara—. Llámame Esther. Leena Klammer murió hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo.

Damien la miró, se encogió de hombros y siguió con su camino.

—Esther, entonces.

Él se fue, y ella se quedó.

Se sentó en la cama, intentando digerir lo que había ocurrido, o al menos lo que entendía de lo que había ocurrido. Miró de nuevo el contenido de la maleta; nunca había visto tanto dinero reunido en un solo punto. Imaginaba todo lo que podría hacer con él. Comprarse una identidad falsa, pagarle a alguien para que la sacara del país, quizás irse a algún país en el sur. Hacer que otra familia la adoptara como su hija, hacer las cosas bien esa vez… al menos mientras le fuera posible.

Pero había otro lado de ese plan. Si ese sujeto le había dejado tal cantidad de dinero como si nada, es que de seguro no era nada para él en comparación con todo el que tenía. Y con recursos como esos, no tardaría mucho en encontrarla; de hecho, ni siquiera entendía como la había encontrado en un inicio. ¿Y su nombre? ¿Y su historia? ¿Cómo se había enterado de todo eso?

No le gustaban los jueguitos como ese, en especial en los que sentía que tenía todas las desventajas y alguien más era el que controlaba el juego.

Sacó entonces el otro expediente, el de color azul, para revisarlo. También había recortes de periódicos en él, pero estos hablaban de un incidente ocurrido en una isla de Washington, sobre caballos que habían saltado al mar sin motivo alguno. El nombre del rancho era _“Morgan”_.

Tras indagar un poco más entre todos los papeles de dicho expediente, dio con un nombre, que posiblemente era el nombre de la segunda chica que suponía debía buscar: Samara Morgan.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 06**

**Notas del Autor:**

_-_ **_Damien Thorn_ ** _está basado principalmente en el mismo personaje de la película_ **_The Omen (2006)_ ** _, que es a su vez un remake la película del mismo título de_ **_1976_ ** _. Aunque en términos de continuidad se tomará en cuenta más que nada los hechos y tiempos mostrados en la película del_ **_2006_ ** _, para su historia, y algunos detalles adicionales del personaje, se tomará también inspiración de las películas_ **_Damien: Omen II (1978)_ ** **** _y_ **_Omen III: The Final Conflict (1981)_ ** _, y la serie de televisión_ **_Damien (2016)_ ** _. Con respecto a su personalidad y poderes, se basarán en parte en lo antes mencionado, pero también en una interpretación más que nada personal._

_-_ **_Leena Klammer_ ** _, alias_ **_Esther_ ** _, está basada íntegramente en el personaje antagónico de la película_ **_Orphan (2009)_ ** _, ubicándose ocho años después de los acontecimientos de dicha película. Lo ocurrido en ésta se respetará íntegramente, pero se harán algunos ajustes a su final que se explicarán con más claridad posteriormente._

_Debo admitir que este capítulo me sacó un poco de mi zona de confort, por los temas tocados y por el lenguaje. No es el estilo de cosas que acostumbro escribir, pero los personajes que he decido usar así lo ameritan, creo yo. Es probable que esto se repita seguido de aquí en adelante, así que daré todo para hacerlo bien._


	7. Capítulo 07. Mi mejor intento

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 07.  
** **Mi mejor intento**

Matilda llevaba ya una semana en Oregón, cuando al fin un día el cielo amaneció despejado. Ese día se levantó relativamente temprano. El sol apenas estaba saliendo, y la vista del cielo azul poco a poco iluminándose, era realmente hermosa. Mientras conducía hacia el hospital, se le ocurrió una idea para la sesión de ese día.

Luego de las habituales negaciones iniciales por parte del Dr. Scott, que no sólo ya le eran normales, sino que le extrañaría demasiado su ausencia, éste le permitió sacar a Samara al patio del hospital. No habría ningún otro paciente en esos momentos ahí afuera, por lo que podrían estar a solas; John se encargó de recalcarle que eso incluía a cualquier otro doctor o enfermero que pudiera ir a su rescate si algo salía mal, pero igual decidió tomar el riesgo.

Cerca de las siete y media, Matilda y Samara salieron juntas al patio. Parecía como si el sol no le hubiera tocado la cara en semanas a la pequeña Samara, y no sólo por el extremadamente pálido tono que su rostro había tomado. La pequeña miraba en todas direcciones, con mucha cautela mientras avanzaban desde la puerta por el camino de cemento rodeado de bancas y árboles. Sus actos mostraban interés, pero su mirada no dejaba de verse ausente, estoica.

Entre sus dedos, Samara llevaba a Nancy, la muñeca que había pedido que le trajera de su casa. Era un modelo anticuado de _Barbie_ , o al menos de alguna marca que intentaba asemejarla, de cabellos negros, largos y lacios. Usaba un pequeño vestido corto color verde de hombros descubiertos. Como había acordado con el buen Doctor a cargo, Matilda se la entregaba cada vez que se veían, y se la llevaba consigo cada vez que se iba. Lo curioso era que Samara nunca jugaba con ella ni nada parecido. Normalmente, sólo la tenía abrazada contra sí, o la sujetaba entre sus manos con fuerza. Matilda sentía que la sola cercanía de ese juguete, de seguro la hacía sentir un poco mejor de alguna forma; ¿más cerca de casa, quizás?

—¿Qué hacemos acá afuera? —preguntó la niña algo confundida, pero evidentemente no decepcionada por el cambio de escenario.

Matilda sonrió.

—El sol al fin salió, así que creí que te gustaría un aire diferente. —Samara no respondió nada, pero presintió de inmediato que se trataba de una silenciosa afirmación—. Además, quisiera que intentemos algo nuevo.

Matilda guio a Samara hasta una de las bancas a un costado del camino, pero no se sentaron en ella. En su lugar, la psiquiatra extendió su mano hacia el frente, en dirección a las montañas a lo lejos.

—Normalmente plasmas pensamientos que sólo ves en tu cabeza. ¿Pero has intentado plasmar algo que ves? ¿Algo real? Por ejemplo, mira ese paisaje.

Samara miró en la dirección en la que le señalaba. El sol estaba saliendo desde atrás de los montes, y se lograba ver su circunferencia sin problema, pues aún no llegaba a iluminar con toda su luz.

—¿Por qué no intentas mirarlo unos segundos, memorizarlo, y plasmar esa imagen en el papel?

Samara la miró dudosa, pero ella prosiguió.

—Ve esos colores, esas formas. ¿No son hermoso?

—Sí, lo son —murmuró despacio.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

Samara sencillamente se encogió de hombros, y de nuevo le pareció que era su forma silenciosa de decir _“sí”_.

Estuvieron un par de segundo contemplando aquel espectáculo natural. En todo ese tiempo, ninguna dijo nada o hizo nada más allá de mirar al horizonte. La expresión de Samara seguía igual de apacible que siempre, así que era imposible para ella saber si lo disfrutaba o no.

—Bien, ahora démonos media vuelta.

Matilda se volteó, y ahora sí sentó en la banca, de tal forma que le daba la espalda a las montañas. Tocó la superficie de madera a su lado con una mano, indicándole con ese pequeño acto que se sentara. Samara así lo hizo, aunque todo en su rostro indicaba que seguía sin estar muy segura de la situación. ¿A qué se debería esa duda?

Matilda sacó de su bolso el block de dibujo que habían estado usando durante la sesiones; en él se encontraban plasmadas ya varias imágenes, todas creadas por Samara. Abrió el block en una hoja en blanco, y lo colocó con cuidado sobre las piernas de la niña.

—Intenta imaginar en tu mente ese paisaje que viste, y plásmalo aquí. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

Samara miró fijamente el papel en blanco en sus manos. Pasó sus dedos lentamente por él, apenas rozando la superficie con la yema de los dedos. Luego de unos segundos, colocó toda la palma sobre la parte baja del papel, y casi de inmediato se fue formando lentamente una imagen, con ramificaciones negras y oscuras extendiéndose desde sus dedos, hasta crecer y cubrir el espacio blanco. Al igual que las veces anteriores, parecía como si esas líneas se estuvieran quemado sobre el papel, en lugar de dibujarse.

La imagen quedó plasmada relativamente rápido, y el resultado fue precisamente el paisaje a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, no era completamente igual. En cuanto Matilda lo vio, una sensación bastante agobiante le invadió el pecho. Mientras que el paisaje real se veía cálido, amigable y colorido, la imagen en el papel era oscura y fría. Las tinieblas parecían cubrir el firmamento, opacando la luz del sol.

—Muy bien, lo hiciste muy bien —exclamó Matilda, colocando una mano en su hombro en señal de aprobación. Le agradó no recibir ninguna reacción negativa de parte de la niña ante ese pequeño contacto—. Pero, ¿no te transmite un sentimiento diferente al real? ¿No crees que se ve algo…?

—¿Triste? —Interrumpió de golpe, sin dejar de contemplar la imagen en el papel—. ¿Aterrador? ¿Como muerto? —calló un segundo—. Todo siempre termina siendo así, aunque no quiera.

No era claro si lo que transmitían sus palabras era frustración o angustia, pero definitivamente el resultado le había afectado. ¿Era eso lo que le preocupaba en un inicio? ¿Sabía que terminaría así?

—No te preocupes, ¿sí? ¿Por qué no lo intentas otra vez?

Samara se puso de pie y echó otro vistazo al paisaje por largo rato. El sol ya estaba más vivido y no podía sostener mucho la mirada, pero igual lo intentó. Se volvió a sentar cuando lo consideró prudente, y repitió el mismo acto de hace unos momentos: cambió de página a una en blanco, pasó los dedos por el papel, colocó su mano en la parte inferior, e intentó plasmar de nuevo la imagen del paisaje.

El resultado, sin embargo, terminó siendo bastante similar al anterior.

Matilda tomó el cuaderno y lo revisó a más detalle. Lo que había dicho hace unos momentos era cierto: todas las imágenes que creaba, tanto en las radiografías como en el papel, transmitían un sentimiento bastante incómodo, hasta aterrador en ocasiones. Quizás no era nada malo; quizás era lo que su habilidad era capaz de hacer, y las personas como ella lo percibían con una sensación oscura sencillamente inspirada por sus propias emociones. Pero aunque fuera así, era difícil mirar esas imágenes y que no te provocaran una profunda sensación de desosiego y tristeza.

Un pensamiento fugaz le cruzó la cabeza. Si así se sentía ella con sólo con ver una imagen plasmada en papel… ¿qué era lo que sentía la señora Morgan? ¿Qué era lo que Samara le había hecho ver? ¿Y... qué le había hecho ver a su madre para que ésta deseara ahogarla?

—¿Estás molesta conmigo? —escuchó que Samara le preguntó de pronto, tomándola por sorpresa.

—No, claro que no —se apresuró a responderle con una amplia sonrisa—. Lo hiciste muy bien, Samara. Quizás podemos intentar otra…

—¿Entonces con quién estás molesta? —le interrumpió abruptamente, casi cortante.

Matilda vaciló, extrañada por ese repentino exabrupto.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy molesta?

—Porque lo presiento. Siento que algo te molesta.

Samara la miró con intensidad en su mirada. Casi siempre tenía una mirada intensa, pero en esa ocasión era diferente; parecía casi inquisitiva, como si la estuviera acusando de algo.

—¿Lo presientes? ¿En mi mente? —Samara no respondió, aunque sí desvió su mirada hacia otro lado rápidamente, como si se sintiera avergonzada—. ¿Leíste algo en mi mente, Samara?

—No por completo —susurró despacio, con la cabeza agachada; el cabello le caía sobre el rostro, cubriéndolo casi por completo—. Siempre son más como… presentimientos.

—Entiendo. ¿Y tienes esos presentimientos seguido?

—No tanto…

El alcance de su habilidad telepática, si es que en efecto era eso, no había podido ser del todo bien estudiada por el Dr. Scott y el resto de su equipo, y Matilda no había querido profundizar mucho en ello; no aún, al menos.

Esos _“presentimientos”_ , como los describía, eran la menor escala que habían detectado en personas que resplandecían. Normalmente eran sólo sensaciones que le indicaban a la persona si debían hacer o no hacer algo, si debía confiar o no en alguien. Pero en el caso de Samara, estaba segura de que era más profundo que eso. Que esos presentimientos y sensaciones, eran más claras de lo que creían.

—¿Presentiste algo sobre mí? —le preguntó directamente, pero Samara de nuevo no respondió nada—. ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

Matilda esperaba no estar pisando terreno peligroso. Después de todo, tenía en su mente información importante que no le había compartido a su actual paciente; sobre ser adoptada, y el paradero verdadero de su madre biológica, así como la escabrosa historia de cómo fue que terminó en adopción. Si ella había presentido algo de ello, podría estarse metiendo en una situación en la que no quería estar. Sin embargo, por otro lado, si ella lo sabía o lo había al menos presentido, ya fuera en ella o en sus propios padres, no haría nada de bien a su relación ocultárselo o negarlo.

Matilda estaba decidida a hablar con la verdad si eso era lo que le quería decir. Sin embargo, eso que Samara quería preguntarle, nada tenía que ver con esa sospecha. De hecho, Matilda no se encontraba para nada preparada para dicho cuestionamiento…

—¿Quién es Carrie? —soltó de golpe la pequeña, haciendo que Matilda se sobresaltara tanto, que por poco y se paraba de su asiento de un brinco sin fijarse.

La psiquiatra se quedó paralizada, incapaz de reaccionar de inmediato; incluso su respiración se había cortado, pero no fue consciente de ello hasta que se dio cuenta que le faltaba el aire en los pulmones.

Al no recibir respuesta, Samara se viró lentamente hacia ella, y de nuevo la miró con esa misma intensidad de antes.

—¿Disculpa? —soltó la doctora, incapaz de reflejar seguridad. Había escuchado muy bien su pregunta, pero se aferraba a un casi ridículo anhelo de que hubiera sido otra cosa.

Y en efecto, no fue así.

—Has pensado ese nombre con mucha fuerza en un par de ocasiones desde que nos conocimos —se explicó Samara—. Es como un grito fuerte un mis oídos. ¿Quién es?

Matilda aspiró y soltó aire con fuerza por la nariz.

¿En verdad le estaba preguntando sobre… eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de ese tema? ¿Por qué justo en ese momento? De todas las cosas, secretos, momentos indeseables y horribles que rondaban su mente… ¿por qué ese?

—No es algo de lo que creo debamos hablar en estos momentos. Es mejor…

—¿Por qué no me quieres decir quién es? —insistió Samara con algo más de agresividad.

—No es que no quiera, Samara. Es sólo que…

Las palabras de Matilda se trabaron. Estaba tan poco preparada para responder al respecto, que en realidad no tenía una excusa convincente, más allá de la obvia: que en efecto, no quería hacerlo… la cual no estaba muy apartado de la realidad.

Samara pareció molestarse por su vacilación.

—Dime quién es —exclamó con exigencia—. O ya no querré hablar contigo.

Matilda se sobresaltó; presintió con facilidad toda la amenaza latente en esas palabras. No estaba segura qué tan enserio era ello, pero no podía permitir que un incidente como ese rompiera toda la buena relación que había logrado con ella hasta ese momento.

Pero… ¿hablar de eso? ¿Qué utilidad o beneficio podría traerle? Lo más seguro, ninguno. Hablar de eso no podría traerle nada bueno, ni a ella ni a la niña.

¿Debía imponer su autoridad? No estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionaría ante una confrontación así. Incluso en ese momento, ya se le veía bastante a la defensiva. Su expresión había tomado ese semblante casi aterrador que tenía la primera noche en que se vieron. Le costaba trabajo admitirlo, pero realmente comenzó a sentirse intimidada por ella… casi asustada. ¿Era eso lo que veían el Dr. Scott y sus ayudantes? ¿Era eso lo que veían sus padres?

Por primera vez sintió real la advertencia, casi amenaza, que John le hizo sobre que no habría ningún enfermero o doctor que la ayudara si se ocupara.

Volvió respirar con profundidad. Cerró el cuaderno de dibujó y lo colocó sobre sus piernas.

—De acuerdo…

Miró hacia el frente. El sol ya había casi salido por completo a sus espaldas, pero al frente aún se distinguían algunos tonos azules y morados de la noche. Se cruzó de piernas, y se sentó derecha; Samara la miraba fijamente, expectante.

—Carrie… era también una chica especial —murmuró con mucha cautela en su voz—. Ella también resplandecía, como nosotras. Pero sus habilidades se manifestaron en ella sólo hasta que fue algo mayor que tú. No es lo usual, pero pasa. Normalmente el Resplandor se presenta en los niños a corta edad, y de ahí se va desarrollando poco a poco. Pero en ella se presentó de golpe a los diecisiete, sin ningún aviso, y con bastante fuerza. Y eso puede traer consigo varios problemas.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, como muy pronto tú misma lo sabrás, la adolescencia es una etapa muy difícil para todos. Está llena de confusiones y miedos, aún sin que tengas que vivir con el Resplandor.

Hizo una pausa, y sostuvo un poco la respiración, como si hablar de ello le causara algún tipo de dolor.

—En el caso de Carrie fue un poco más grave, por su situación familiar y con sus compañeros de clase. No tenía una vida sencilla, ni cerca de ello. Y eso le afectó demasiado. Es por eso que quise ayudarla, así como te quiero ayudar a ti ahora mismo.

—¿Y lo lograste? —Inquirió Samara con un tono tajante—. ¿Pudiste ayudarla?

En la expresión de Samara se dibujó un anhelo de saber, pero también añoranza. Parecía realmente deseosa de escuchar su respuesta, y que realmente ésta fuera la verdad. Parecía realmente querer saber si había sido capaz de hacerlo, si había sido capaz de hacer lo mismo que deseaba hacer con ella.

Pero decirle justamente eso… hubiera sido una mentira.

—Hice mi mejor intento —fue lo único que Matilda logró pronunciar, y se arrepintió casi de inmediato de haberlo hecho.

Samara la miró atentamente en silencio. Todo ese anhelo se había desvanecido abruptamente, y ahora sólo quedaba… nada, absolutamente nada.

—Pero fallaste —concluyó Samara con un tono casi indiferente—. Fallaste, ¿verdad? No pudiste ayudarla. —Su tono era tan frío que se clavaba con dureza en el pecho de Matilda—. ¿Vas a fallar conmigo? ¿Me dejarás también?

Matilda se quedó helada por esas palabras.

—No… claro que no lo haré —le respondió, de nuevo, incapaz de reflejar la suficiente seguridad que deseaba, y ella lo notó.

Samara bajó de nuevo su mirada contemplando su muñeca sobre su regazo. Luego de unos segundos, tomó a la muñeca y la colocó en la banca entre Matilda y ella.

—Creo que ya no estoy de humor para seguir hablando contigo hoy —declaró con normalidad, y luego se puso de pie, todo ello sin voltear a verla—. Quiero ir a mi cuarto.

Matilda vaciló unos instantes, pero rápidamente optó por hacerle caso. Aún si hubiera querido oponérsele, explicarle que tenían que seguir hablando, que tenía que hacer algo para aclarar esa situación, para calmar las cosas… la verdad es que no quería hacerlo. Ella tampoco quería seguir hablando con ella en esos momentos.

—Sí… seguro —le respondió, parándose también—. Volveré más tarde, por si quieres que conversemos.

Samara no le respondió, ni dijo nada en todo el camino hacia el interior del hospital.

— — — —

Luego de dejar a Samara con los enfermeros, Matilda se fue directo a su auto, antes de que se cruzara con el Dr. Scott y éste se atreviera a cuestionarla. Aunque era sólo retrasar lo inevitable; tarde o temprano se iba a tener que enterar, de todas formas.

Caminaba con tanto apuro por el estacionamiento, que en un par de ocasiones sus tacones pisaron mal, y casi cayó. Al estar ya a un lado del vehículo, buscó con desesperación las llaves en el contenido de su bolso. Al sacarlas, sin embargo, las llaves se le cayeron, quedando entre sus pies. Y para rematar, al agacharse a recogerlas, se le cayó su bolso abierto, y gran parte de su contenido se esparció hasta debajo del auto.

Soltó una pequeña maldición ahogada, y mientras recogía todas sus cosas soltó varias más.

Al final logró al fin entrar al auto, no sin antes azotar la puerta con fuerza; sólo un instante después recordó que el vehículo era alquilado. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor, pero no encendió el motor; no todavía. En lugar de eso, se quedó quieta, con sus manos aferradas al volante, y su vista puesta al frente, mirando… nada, en realidad.

 _“Tienes que tener muy claro que esta niña no es Carrie White”_ , le había dicho Eleven aquella noche. Había sido su culpa, ella le había metido esa idea en la cabeza, y por ello Samara lo había percibido y tocado ese tema. Aunque, dijo que lo había sentido desde que se conocieron. ¿Acaso lo llegó a pensar? ¿Acaso llegó a pensar que ambas se parecían demasiado de manera fugaz sin que se diera cuenta?

_“¿Vas a fallar conmigo? ¿Me dejarás también?”_

Pegó su frente contra el volante, y ahí se quedó. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, e intentó tranquilizarse. No era la primera situación difícil a la que se enfrentaba en ese trabajo. Tenía que recuperar la compostura y pensar en la mejor forma de actuar. No podía seguir dejando que el asunto de Carrie White la afectara de esa forma.

 _“No debes de lamentarte de esto”_ , le había dicho Eleven, aquella tarde, sentadas una junto a la otra en una banca del cementerio de Chamberlain. _“No había nada que pudieras hacer en tan corto tiempo para prevenirlo.”_

¿Pero realmente era así? ¿Realmente no había nada que pudiera haber hecho…?

De repente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, sacándola abruptamente de sus tan profundos pensamientos, y haciendo que se sobresaltara asustada. Rápidamente comenzó a revolver su bolso otra vez, algo desesperada. Sacó casi todo lo que ahí traía antes de al fin encontrar el teléfono y responderlo de inmediato, sin siquiera darse el tiempo de ver la pantalla.

—¿Diga?

—Hola, ¿Matilda? ¿Matilda Honey? —Escuchó una voz masculina hablando al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió, más cortante y malhumorada de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero no le importó—. ¿Quién habla?

—Hola, soy Doug Ames, del Doctorado.

—Disculpa, ¿quién? —exclamó confundida. Una pequeña risilla se oyó del otro lado.

—No me sorprende que no me recuerdes. Después de todo, tú eras la jovencita de apenas un poco más de veinte años, rodeada de puros vejetes de casi treinta…

—No, no, disculpa —se apresuró rápidamente a intervenir.

Se tomó un segundo, respiró hondo e intentó aligerar un poco su mente. Retrocedió hasta sus años de Doctorado en Yale, y trató de darle un rostro al nombre que le acaban de dar.

Doug Ames…

Doug Ames…

Doug Ames…

No, por más que lo intentó, no logró identificar de quién se trataba. Tenía varios candidatos en mente que podrían encajar, pero ninguno en específico resaltaba más que otro. Lo que esa voz de momento sin rostro había dicho, era bastante cierto. Ese par de años en Yale los había pasado prácticamente sumida en sí misma y en su trabajo, y poco o nada de atención le había puesto a los que estaban a su alrededor.

Aun así, sabía que si se esforzaba lo suficiente, podría recordar con claridad quién era esa persona, pero no de momento. Tenía la mente demasiado liada en lo que acababa de pasar, que en realidad no tenía deseo alguno de esforzarse más de la cuenta en ello.

—Doug, sí, te recuerdo —exclamó animada, e intentando sonar sincera—. Lo siento, estoy… algo distraída.

Y entonces sonrió, como mero reflejo aunque sabía muy bien que él no podría verla. Apoyó su codo contra el volante, y con su mano se talló un poco la cara con sus dedos. Esperaba que no le estuviera llamando para pedirle una cita o algo así; era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos.

—Descuida —exclamó el supuesto Doug, bastante tranquilo—. El profesor Armstrong me pasó tu número, espero que no te moleste.

El profesor Armstrong, ese si era un nombre que recordaba. Psiquiatra Infantil y Profesor de Yale. Un hombre ya mayor, pero muy brillante, inteligente, increíble persona. Y si eso era poco, además también resplandecía. Sólo un poco; era una de esas personas con ese pequeño rastro de resplandor que le permitía sentir y percibir cosas, conectarse con las personas, y tener muy buenos instintos.

Se habían vuelto muy amigos durante el Doctorado, aunque no había hablado con él en un par de años… similar a cómo había hecho con Cody. Le sorprendió un segundo darse cuenta de cómo tan buenas amistades que había tenido hace tiempo, inconscientemente las había hecho a un lado con el paso de los años. Fuera de algún intercambio de reacciones en Facebook, hacía mucho que no tenía contacto con alguno de sus antiguos amigos de Arcadia. Incluso, si se ponía a pensar en ello más detenidamente, a su propia madre adoptiva la había estado haciendo un poco a un lado, hasta sólo frecuentarla una o dos veces al años.

Cosas que pasan a lo largo de la vida, supuso.

—No, claro, está bien. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, supongo. Actualmente trabajo en Portland, cómo Psicólogo Infantil para el Departamento de Asuntos Familiares.

 _“¿Portland?”_ , le cruzó fugazmente por la cabeza; era imposible que fuera una coincidencia.

—Eso suena excelente.

—Sí, la mayor parte del tiempo es grato ayudar a los niños con problemas en casa… —Hizo una larga y extraña pausa, que a Matilda le dio un mal presentimiento. Sintió venir un gran _“pero”_ en camino, y así fue—. Pero en estos momentos tengo un caso un tanto complicado. Se trata de una niña, a la que sus padres trataron de quemar viva en su horno.

—Santo Dios —exclamó la castaña, verdaderamente espantada, más por lo directo del comentario que por el comentario en sí.

—Quizás oíste del caso en los periódicos o en las redes sociales. Se hizo mucho eco por lo macabro del acto.

No, en realidad no había leído nada al respecto, aunque tampoco era muy propensa a leer ese tipo de noticias. Normalmente le llegaban sin que ella lo quisiera, como en ese preciso momento.

—¿La niña está bien ahora?

—La verdad… —Otra extraña pausa—. No estoy seguro.

Había algo extraño en el tono de Doug, de lo que Matilda sólo se dio cuenta hasta ese momento. Transmitía cierto nerviosismo que intentaba ocultarse tras jovialidad y buen humor, que al final terminaban sintiéndose bastante falsos. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que el tema del que estaba hablando le causaba bastante incomodidad, pero una incomodidad especial; de esas que sólo algo que te llega hasta la medula te lograba provocar… como hablar de Carrie White, en su caso.

Doug prosiguió, yendo directo a lo que deseaba decir.

—Escucha, llevo ya algunos años tratando a niños abusados, maltratados, destrozados por dentro. Pero hay algo en esta niña, algo que, y no me avergüenza admitirlo, me asusta un poco.

—¿Algo cómo qué? —cuestionó intrigada.

—Es sólo una teoría, pero creo que podría ser un caso de _TPA_.

Matilda se sobresaltó en su asiento. TPA, en otras palabras, Trastorno de Personalidad Antisocial. O en términos más conocidos… sociopatía.

—Ese es un diagnóstico muy serio que no se puede tomar a la ligera.

—Lo sé, y la verdad de momento no tengo suficientes bases para asegurarlo. Es más una sensación, bastante incómoda. Tuve una conversación con ella ayer por la noche, y hubo algo en su mirada y en sus palabras… Nunca había visto tanta frialdad, pero a la vez agresividad, en una persona, mucho menos en un niño. Pero admito que no tengo mucha experiencia en ese ramo como para hacer un diagnóstico fiable. Por eso contacté con el profesor Armstrong para que me diera su opinión. Luego de contarle todo esto, me comentó que tú estabas en estos momentos en Oregón, y me recomendó ampliamente que hablara contigo y te pidiera ayuda.

Matilda meditó unos segundos. El Dr. Armstrong era uno de los mejores psiquiatras infantiles de la costa oeste, y una de sus especialidades era precisamente la sociopatía en los niños. Ella misma estuvo trabajando activamente en ese tema para sus tesis, con la guía del profesor, pero aún se encontraba lejos de ser una experta en ello.

¿Por qué el Dr. Armstrong le había sugerido que halara con ella para eso? ¿Realmente sintió que era algo de lo que ella se podría encargar? Quizás deseaba que ella lo mirara, y luego le transmitiera su opinión, y así decidiera si valía o no la pena viajar desde New Haven para allá. Era ya un hombre mayor, después de todo; no podía, ni debía, subirse a un avión a la primera oportunidad sin no había una buena razón.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo supo que estaba en Oregón exactamente? ¿Su Resplandor le bastaba para saber en dónde estaba pero no para saber si dicho caso valía o no la pena el viaje? Como fuera, en otras circunstancias hubiera estado encantada de hacerle ese favor a su antiguo profesor, pero hubiera preferido que se lo pidiera él mismo, y no que tuviera que contactarle alguien a quien aún no lograba darle un rostro. Además de que lo hacía en el peor momento posible.

Suspiró algo cansada. Realmente no tenía la cabeza para continuar con esa plática, por lo que intentó cortarla de la mejor manera.

—En efecto me estoy quedando en Salem en estos momentos, y me encantaría ayudarte, Doug. Pero estoy aquí porque estoy atendiendo mi propio caso complicado, y me temo que se ha complicado más justo hoy. ¿Por qué no me mandas la información que puedas de esta niña y la reviso en cuanto tenga oportunidad?

—Yo… —sintió una gran incertidumbre en su voz—. Sí, claro. Pero en verdad me gustaría, si es posible, que la vieras y pudieras darme tus observaciones, ya que la información que te pueda proporcionar, no creo que logre transmitir toda la situación.

Y fue entonces que Matilda tuvo uno de esos ocasionales flashes que le iluminaban la cabeza, con mucha más fuerza y claridad para ser un simple presentimiento. En cuanto Doug pronunció esas palabras, un pensamiento abrupto le recorrió: ahí había algo más.

¿Y si el profesor Armstrong le había recomendado hablar con ella, no por su tesis sobre la sociópata infantil… sino por su verdadera especialidad? Él conocía, al menos en parte, lo que Matilda era capaz de hacer, y el trabajo de la Fundación. Quizás antes de conocerla, él jamás había oído hablar del Resplandor, o era del todo consciente que él mismo poseía un poco de él, pero no tardó mucho en comprenderlo en cuanto fue el momento. ¿Y si él había presentido que ese caso tenía algo más enfocado en ese otro ramo?, quizás había tenido un presentimiento bastante similar al que ella estaba teniendo en ese mismo momento.

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber? —preguntó con tono directo—. ¿Algo más, fuera de lo común, qué quieras contarme sobre este caso?

Escuchó a Doug balbucear un poco del otro lado de la línea, y dudar sobre hablar o no. Esa sola reacción le indicó de inmediato que, efectivamente, había algo que no le había dicho todavía.

—Esto es algo extraoficial —comentó tras un rato, susurrando despacio como si temiera que alguien más lo escuchara—. No debería de hablar de esto, y quizás no sea nada. Pero ocurrió un incidente hace sólo unos días. Otro chico, del mismo grupo en el que trato a esta niña, durante la noche, y sin razón aparente, asesinó a sus padres. —De nuevo, las palabras tan escabrosas y repentinas tomaron desprevenida a Matilda—. Y el nivel de violencia que aplicó, golpeándolos con una vara hasta… Eso no estaba presente en él antes, yo lo hubiera visto de alguna forma. Y no digo que haya estado involucrada, pero la trabajadora social que está a cargo de ella es una muy buena amiga, y creo que también presiente algo extraño desde que aquello ocurrió.

—¿Algo extraño además de un posible TPA?

—Eso no lo sé. Pero el Dr. Armstrong estaba seguro de que tu experiencia previa con casos similares podría darme algo de luz. Aunque no me dijo a qué te dedicas exactamente en estos momentos. ¿Estás tratando a niños con trastornos de conducta severos en estos momentos?

 _“No precisamente”_ , le cruzó por la cabeza de manera fugaz.

La descripción que le acababa de dar no era suficiente para poder determinar si había algo relacionado con el Resplandor involucrado en todo ello. Sin embargo, era suficiente para suponer que quizás era un caso más para la Fundación Eleven que para el Departamento de Asuntos Familiares de Portland.

Pero llegaba en un muy mal momento. El caso de Samara realmente le consumía demasiada energía, y ni siquiera había podido aún hablar con la señora Morgan, o considerado con seriedad la posibilidad de contactar a la madre biológica, si en efecto seguía con vida. Y para rematar, ese incidente que acababa de ocurrir.

_“¿Vas a fallar conmigo? ¿Me dejarás también?”_

Esas palabras seguían retumbando en su cabeza; la última imagen vivida que tenía de Carrie White también lo hacía.

No podía hacer mucho, no en esos momentos. Podría pedirle a Cody que lo revisara, pero si además de ser una niña que resplandecía, era una niña con TPA, era probable que él no tuviera las herramientas suficientes para afrontarlo. Quizás lo mejor era contactar a Eleven e informarle sobre lo ocurrido, y así podría enviar a alguien más; quizás a esa otra persona con más experiencia de la que le habló. Pero sólo podía hacerlo si tenía más información, y así decidir cuál era el camino correcto.

—Envíame la información, y te prometo revisarla en cuanto pueda, ¿de acuerdo? —le repitió, intentando ser menos tajante, pero sintió que no lo había logrado del todo.

—Sí, está bien —murmuró Doug, y pudo percibir sin problema la decepción en su voz—. Gracias, y espero que te vaya bien con tu complicado caso.

—Yo también lo espero. Nos vemos pronto si todo sale bien.

Le pasó su correo electrónico, y colgaron justo un poco después de eso. Matilda esperaría a recibir el correo y así poder revisar con calma de qué se trataba. Sin embargo, dicho correo jamás llegaría, pues no alcanzaría a ser enviado.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 07**

**Notas del Autor:**

_- **Carrie White** , quien fue mencionada en este capítulo y en algunos de los anteriores, es un personaje perteneciente a la novela de **Stephen King** , **Carrie** , y protagonista de dos películas con el mismo nombre, de **1976** y el **2013**. Su participación en la historia y los detalles de su posición en el tiempo, se darán en capítulos posteriores._

_- **Doug Ames** , quien llama por teléfono a Matilda, es un personaje principal de la película **Case 39** del **2009**. Igualmente, el cómo influirá dicha película en esta historia y su posición en el tiempo, se detallará más adelante._


	8. Capítulo 08. Un horrible presentimiento

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 08.  
** **Un horrible presentimiento**

Ascender como detective de la División de Homicidios, siempre fue una meta más que obvia para Cole Sear. Esa era, después de todo, la manera perfecta en el que podía cumplir el propósito que lo había llevado a unirse a la fuerza policiaca desde un inicio. Dicho logro llegó a él de manera relativamente rápida, convirtiéndose en uno de los elementos más jóvenes en lograrlo. Mucho de ello fue gracias a su arduo empeño, por supuesto; pero sería bastante terco de su parte fingir que no se debió también a sus _“habilidades especiales”_ , que le daban cierta ventaja ante otros competidores.

Si había aprendido algo durante esos años que llevaba, no sólo como detective de homicidios, sino como parte del Departamento de Policía de Filadelfia en sí, es que casi todos los delincuentes, por no decir las personas en general, tenían e instinto natural de huir; o, en su defecto, atacar a la primera señal de peligro. Dicha conducta era muy propia de los animales; la que no lo era tanto, era el deseo de agredir, torturar, y asesinar a sus iguales sin ningún motivo alguno, más allá de querer hacerlo, o por una búsqueda egoísta y retorcida de placer y emoción.

Extrañamente, se había dado cuenta de que aquellos con esta última conducta, eran de hecho menos propensos a huir. Según lo veía, los asesinos violentos y despiadados, aún dentro de su propia manera retorcida de ver el mundo, eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para entender que lo que hacían era algo incorrecto… para las demás personas, no para sí mismos; y aunque varios de ellos no podían digerir enteramente todas las implicaciones de ello, solían aceptar con notoria tranquilidad el hecho de que los descubrieran, y hasta se regodeaban de ello.

Andrew Stuart, el hijo de perra que estaba persiguiendo a pie en esos momentos por el centro, no era uno de ellos. Este cobarde, en cuanto entendió por qué se habían presentado en su tienda de electrodomésticos buscándolo específicamente a él, tiró un estante delate de ellos, y salió corriendo despavorido por el área de carga. Su compañero, Tommy, se dirigió al auto, mientras él decidió correr detrás del sospechoso. Aunque claro, llamarlo _“sospechoso”_ , para Cole era una mera formalidad; él ya sabía que era culpable, y de sobra.

Era un poco menos de las seis de la tarde; las banquetas estaban algo concurridas, ya que varias personas habían salido hacía poco de sus trabajos. A Andrew esto parecía importarle muy poco, como poco le importaba la vida de mujeres inocentes que confiaban en él al subirse a su vehículo durante las madrugadas, en busca de alguien que las llevara a salvo a casa. Empujaba a todo el mundo sin el menor pudor para abrirse paso, incluso llegando a derribarlos hasta el suelo si era necesario. Una parte de Cole deseaba comportarse a sí, con tal de poder alcanzarlo lo más pronto posible. Pero, para bien o para mal, era un oficial de la ley, así que sólo se limitaba a avanzar como le era posible, al tiempo que se anunciaba gritando: _“¡Policía!, ¡a un lado!”_ ; eso parecía bastar la mayoría del tiempo para que se hicieran a un lado, entre sorprendidos y asustados.

De ninguna manera lo dejaría escaparse. No después de todo lo que había hecho, y de todo por lo que tenía que pagar. Lo atraparía, y lo pondría en la celda más oscura y húmeda que encontrara, no sin antes darle una golpiza como Dios mandaba.

Andrew resultó tener bastante aguante y condición, pero Cole también la tenía. Le tomó tres cuadras, pero finalmente logró taclearlo y tirarlo al suelo. Ambos rodaron; Andrew se golpeó la frente contra la banqueta y ésta se le abrió. Aún aturdido con la frente sangrándole, volvió a ponerse de pie, y sin pensarlo lanzó un puñetazo contra Cole justo cuando éste se estaba poniendo se pie. El detective lo esquivó por unos milímetros, pero Andrew lo siguió intentando.

Y ahí estaba la segunda conducta común: atacar de amanera desesperada, alimentado por la ira.

Estaban rodeados de personas, pero todos se limitaron sólo a observar el espectáculo. Durante los primeros golpes, Cole sólo cubrió o esquivó, pero justo cuando vio la oportunidad, propinó un derechazo directo en su quijada, que hizo a Andrew se tambaleara hacia atrás de forma torpe. Podría haber sacado su arma y obligarlo con esa amenaza a que se tirara al suelo; pero no lo hizo. Sentía mucha satisfacción, más de la que admitiría, en poder adelantarle esa golpiza en la que había pensado con sus propios puños.

Andrew no era de hecho tan indefenso. En su intercambio de golpes, logró darle un par, de los cuales el segundo casi lo derribó, mas se mantuvo de pie.

 Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Tommy llegaba y estacionaba su vehículo Cadillac color beige a un lado de la acera. Luego se bajó, con su arma en mano, pero se mantuvo en ese sitio, dudoso se intervenir o no.

—¿Quieres ayuda, amigo?

—No, gracias —respondió Cole, justo antes de agacharse para esquivar un gancho de Andrew—. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

A simple vista no parecía que dicha afirmación fuera cierta, pero al final el detective logró derribar al sospechoso tras un fuerte gancho a la cara, que lo hizo girar sobre sí mismo, caer de bruces al suelo, y ahí quedarse. Una vez ahí, Cole se puso sobre él y le colocó las esposas, aplicando quizás un poco más de la fuerza requerida.

—Andrew Stuart —comenzó pronunciar con ímpetu mientras lo esposaba—, estás bajo arresto por el homicidio de Rebecca Snyder, y otras cinco mujeres a las que les pondré nombre dentro de poco, te lo aseguro.

Lo levantó entonces de un tirón, y lo jaló con violencia hacia el auto.

—¡Esto es estúpido! —exclamó Andrew furioso, con su cara ensangrentada y moreteada—.  ¿En base a qué están haciendo esto?

—¿En base a qué? —Murmuró el Cole, aparentemente furioso ante la sola idea que le cuestionara tal cosa—. ¿Qué te parece seis cadáveres enterrados en el mismo rincón del bosque, todos con suficiente de tu ADN para mandarte cada uno a una sentencia de muerte individualmente?

La expresión de Andrew se llenó de asombro e incredulidad de pronto, intentando mirar a su captor sobre su hombro como su fuerte agarre le permitía.

—Eso, sin contar con la palabra de una testigo —añadió el detective de forma tajante, ya estando justo a un lado del automóvil.

—¿Testigo? —Exclamó Andrew, como si desconociera el significado de dicha palabra—. ¿Cuál testigo?

—Rebecca Snyder, imbécil.

—¿Qué?

Antes de darle el suficiente tiempo para siquiera digerir tan extraña respuesta, el oficial colocó su mano en su cabeza y lo bajó de golpe con la intención de meterlo en el asiento trasero. Sin embargo, en el proceso estrelló su frente contra el marco superior de la puerta, haciendo que se desorientara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Te dolió? Mi descuido.

Lo introdujo al auto casi empujándolo, y azotó la puerta con fuerza detrás de él. La gente, para ese entonces, ya había comenzado a retirarse.

—Bien hecho, Sear —comentó Tommy, casi como un regaño—. ¿Piensas que ya pasó el tiempo suficiente desde tu última jalada de orejas por abuso policial?

—Tú mismo lo viste, se resistió con todo empeño —contestó Cole, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupado—. Tú me respaldarás, ¿no?

Añadió un guiño de complicidad tras sus palabras, a lo que el otro policía simplemente suspiró.

—Mientras pueda, amigo mío.

Tommy era diez años mayor que él, de poblado bigote de un estilo un tanto anticuado. En la teoría se suponía que era su senior, encargado de enseñarle y cuidar que hiciera todo de acuerdo a las reglas y procedimiento. En la práctica, Tommy resultaba ser bastanteaste condescendiente con ello. A pesar de que no era tan viejo, parecía compartir muchos de los pensamientos de la vieja guardia, en los que se consideraba comprensible, y hasta recomendable, que a los criminales se les tratara como fuera necesario. La diferencia entre Cole y él, es que Tommy la mayoría del tiempo sólo lo pensaba, mientras que Cole lo aplicaba a cada oportunidad.

El motivo del actuar de Cole, sin embargo, no se debía a un apego a viejas costumbres. Mientras que muchos de los policías de homicidios, veían todo de una forma un tanto fría, sin involucrarse e manera personal, y sin lograr ver a las víctimas como algo más que simples cadáveres (algo que de hecho era bastante recurrente que se les mencionara desde la misma academia), Cole tenía una perspectiva totalmente diferente de cada caso, que lo llevaba a obtener una visión al respecto que ninguno de sus compañeros podría igualar.

Esa era, precisamente, su dichosa _“ventaja”_ , aunque muchos la verían como todo lo contrario.

Tommy le sacó la vuelta al vehículo por el frente, y se dirigió al asiento del conductor. Sin embargo, Cole no se dirigió a su respectivo lugar.

—¿Puedes adelantarte a llevar a este idiota y procesarlo?

Su compañero lo volteó a ver, algo confundido por tal petición.

—Seguro. ¿Pero a dónde vas?

—Tengo otro asunto del cuál encargarme.

—¿Asunto? ¿Qué asunto?

Cole no dijo nada. Sólo sonrió y ladeó un poco su cabeza hacia un lado. Eso, aparénteme, resultó ser suficiente para darse a entender.

—Ah, ¿un asunto de _“ese”_ tipo?

De nuevo, no respondió.

—Te veré en un rato —señaló Cole, y comenzó entonces a alejarse calle arriba—. Que no se te escape.

—Descuida, esta noche dormirá en las sombras.

Tommy se subió al auto, y arrancó, andando después en la dirección contraria.

— — — —

Una vez que la adrenalina y la emoción de la pelea se calmó, Cole comenzó a sentir el ardor de los golpes recibidos en la cara, y de los golpes proporcionados en sus nudillos. Definitivamente no estaba en la mejor condición para ir a una cita, si es que ese fuera el caso. Tendría que colocarse hielo al llegar a casa, y limpiarse los nudillos con alcohol. Pero en realidad no le importaba; hasta cierto punto, ya estaba acostumbrado.

No fue muy lejos, en realidad. Unos cuantos metros más delante de la escena de su pelea, se introdujo en un callejón angosto y algo escondido. No había nada en ese espacio, más allá de algunos botes de basura y una escalera de incendios en el costado del edificio izquierdo.

Miró alrededor, cerciorándose de que realmente no hubiera nadie, ni dentro del callejón, como afuera.  Sacó entonces una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo interno de su saco. Se colocó uno en la boca, y lo encendió. Desde la primera bocanada, ya se estaba sintiendo más relajado, y el dolor se mitigaba.

Permaneció de pie en ese lugar, simplemente aguardando. La persona que había ido a ver ya estaba ahí, eso lo sabía; lo podía sentir en todos sus huesos. Era una sensación entre el dolor y las cosquillas; difícil de describir, y más de imaginar.

Un ligero aire frío resopló, tocando su rostro con delicadeza. Debajo de su traje, su piel se erizó. Soltó una densa bocanada de humo al aire, y entonces se giró hacia un lado, hacia más adentro en callejón.

Y ahí estaba ella… Rebecca Snyder, de cabello cobrizo hecho una maraña, y el rostro pálido, a excepción de los golpes que habían dejado manchas cafés y moradas que resaltaban notoriamente. Su largo cuello, estaba marcado por las huellas de dedos largos y gruesos que habían dejado surcos en su piel al presionarse con una fuerza desmedida; los dedos de los mismos puños que hace unos minutos lo estaban intentando golpear. Su blusa estaba rasgada, dejando la mitad de su busto al descubierto, y su falda levantada. Sus muslos se encontraban manchados de sangre por el interior de estos, dibujando finos hilos que bajaban por sus piernas hasta casi llegar a sus tobillos.

Su mirada estaba perdida, puesta en algún punto del suelo sucio del callejón. Sus brazos caían a los lados sin la menor fuerza en ellos.

Cole, más que sentirse asustado o perturbado por tal imagen, cada vez que la veía solamente podía sentir una tremenda rabia. De haber podido, hubiera matado a ese desgraciado ahí mismo, y posiblemente se hubiera ganado una medalla con ello; no en esa vida, pero quizás sí en la siguiente. Pero era policía, y debía comportarse como tal. Se había unido a la fuerza precisamente para ayudar a las personas como Rebecca… pero aun así debía de seguir cumpliendo las reglas de los vivos.

Tiró su cigarrillo apenas empezado al suelo, y lo pisó con la punta del pie. Mantuvo su distancia, esperando que ella lo volteara a ver, pero no lo hizo. Siguió viendo hacia el suelo, como si esa bola de papel cerca de sus pies, moviéndose ligeramente de un lado a otro apenas unos centímetros por el viento, fuera algo realmente interesante.

—Todo terminó, Rebecca —le informó tras un rato, con mucha suavidad en su voz—. Lo atrapé. Pagará por lo que hizo, a ti y a las otras. Y no volverá a lastimar alguien más.

Siguió sin reaccionar, como si sus palabras fueran murmullos lejanos en el viento que no fueran dirigidos a ella.

Cole se le aproximó con cautela; conforme más se le acercaba, más frío se ponía el aire. Alzó su mano derecha con la intención de colocarla sobre su hombro, pero a último momento decidió no hacerlo.

—Ya puedes estar tranquila. Yo me encargaré de todo lo demás.

Siguieron unos segundos de completo silencio, y completa calma. Incluso los sonidos de la calle, el caminar de las personas, el ruido de los autos, todo parecía haberse esfumado.

De pronto, Rebecca comenzó a alzar su rostro lentamente, y a girarlo del mismo modo hacia él. Sus ojos azules, en esos momentos enrojecidos y con expresión ausente, se posaron sobre el detective, a lo que éste respondió simplemente con una modesta sonrisa.

—Gracias… —surgió de los labios de la mujer como susurro despacio, aunque igualmente su voz resonó con fuerza en la cabeza de Cole como un eco.

Le siguió el silencio, otro soplido de aire de frío, y luego… nada. El ruido de la calle y las personas volvió, el calor habitual regresó poco a poco, y Rebecca Snyder desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Sería la última vez que la vería, o eso era al menos lo que Cole esperaba.

Ya a esas alturas, no recordaba cuando había comenzado; a sus casi treinta años, mirando hacia atrás, le parecía como si siempre hubiera sido así: el poder ver y hablar con los muertos. Lo que sí recordaba con claridad, fue el momento en el que decidió qué uso darle a tan singular cualidad. Cuando en lugar de huir de aquella niña que había sido envenenada por su madre, accedió a escucharla y a prevenir que le ocurriera lo ismo a su hermana menor, aprendió que, en su mayoría, los espíritus que acudían a él no lo hacían con la intención de lastimarlo, sino alimentados por su propia confusión y miedos. Lo veían como un faro de luz que podía ayudarlos, y decidió que dentro de sus facultades, intentaría serlo.

Claro, no todos los fantasmas que llegaban a él lo hacían con buenas intenciones. Pero con el tiempo, logró controlar aún más sus habilidades comprendiendo incluso que éstas contaban con cualidades mucho más grandes de lo que él había previsto de niño. Dichas cualidades, podían ayudarle a mantener a raya a ese tipo de entidades, o incluso invocarlas si acaso lo requería.

Pero claro, todo eso no lo había logrado solo; de ser así, posiblemente seguiría siendo el niño que se ocultaba tras sus frazadas, en un falso intento de protegerse de seres que no comprendía. Pero gracias a dos personas en especial, logró dar los pasos adecuados. El primero de ellos, sorprendentemente, era otro fantasma, y fue quien le animó a ya no tenerles tanto miedo. La segunda persona, la conoció ya a punto de entrar a la adolescencia, cuando las apariciones se volvieron mucho más frecuentes, y mucho más intensas.

Esa persona, precisamente, estaba a punto de llamarle.

Cole salió del callejón teniendo la clara intención de prender otro cigarrillo. Recién se lo había colocado en los labios, cuando sintió su celular vibrar en su pantalón. Se apresuró a sacarlo, y en la pantalla miró que se mostraba un número no registrado. Pero, además de eso, empezaba con el código de otro estado.

Intentó hacer memoria de a qué ciudad pertenecía dicho código, pero no se le vino a la cabeza de manera rápida, y el teléfono seguía sonando. Su decisión inmediata fue responder. No era raro que gente de número desconocidos le llamara, pues seguido repartía su tarjeta con su número entre personas que sentía que pudieran necesitarlo. Sin embargo, lo que sí era un poco más inusual, era que ese tipo de llamadas llegarán de fuera de la ciudad… excepto por un caso en especial, que fue el que se le vino a la mente justo al instante siguiente de responder.

—Detective Sear —respondió con firmeza, a como sus años de policía le habían acostumbrado.

—Vaya pelea, Detective Sear —escuchó que pronunciaba una voz de mujer del otro lado de la línea; una muy, muy reconocible voz de mujer—. ¿Jamás consideraste una carrera en el boxeo?

Una amplia sonrisa de emoción se dibujó en los labios de Cole.

—¿Eleven? ¡Vaya sorpresa!

Escuchó una pequeña risilla modesta del otro lado.

—Eso no sonó sincero.

—Por qué no lo es, en realidad no estoy sorprendido. ¿Me estabas espiando acaso? No me estarás llamando sólo para regañarme por la pelea, ¿o sí?

—Fue una coincidencia, en realidad. Y estoy segura de que ese individuo se merecía ese reacomodo facial.

—Te aseguro que se merecía eso y más.

De nuevo, algunas risillas amistosas de parte de ambos. Cole empezó a caminar por la banqueta en dirección a la jefatura, teniendo a cada momento el teléfono contra su oreja.

Jane Wheeler, Eleven de cariño, dirigía una Fundación dedicada especialmente a ayudar a niños como él. Con su guía, aprendió a comprender cómo usar mejor sus habilidades; o, como ella lo llamaba, su _“Resplandor”_.

—Lamento molestarte tan repentinamente —murmuró Eleven, una vez los saludos iniciales pasaron—, pero necesito pedirte un favor.

—Por ti lo que sea, tú lo sabes —se apresuró a responder de inmediato. Cole no trabajaba de manera regular en la Fundación, pero siempre estaba abierto a hacerlo en cuanto la oportunidad se presentara—. ¿Algún otro niño de la Fundación atemorizado por fenómenos incomprensibles para el resto de tus ayudantes?

—Algo así. Pero tengo la sospecha de que podría ser un caso más cercano al otro tipo de fenómenos que acostumbras ver.

La ceja derecha de Cole se arqueó con intriga.

—¿Otro tipo?

—Tú sabes, de los que no son precisamente fantasmas.

Esa sola aclaración fue bastante clara para él; no lo dijo con palabras, pero su silencio le indicó ello a su interlocutora. Igualmente, eso hacía algo más preocupante el motivo de su llamada.

—Se trata de una niña que presenta habilidades, y un comportamiento que resulta bastante preocupante, en muchos sentidos. Le asigné el caso a Matilda Honey, una de mis colaboradoras de mayor confianza y compromiso. Creo que nunca has tenido la oportunidad de conocerla antes.

A Cole, en efecto, no le venía dicho nombre a la mente; definitivamente recordaría a alguien cuyo apellido fuera _“Honey”_. Se prestaba tan fácil a un par de chistes, que hasta podría considerarlo un reto aburrido.

Eleven continuó.

—Es una chica bastante capaz de cualquier cosa; y lo digo de forma casi literal. Sin embargo, ella no tiene el tipo de experiencia que tienes tú con casos como éste.

Cole meditó un poco obre todo lo que le acababan de decir. Gran parte de su atención se había quedado un poco atrás en la plática.

—¿Qué crees que es exactamente, Eleven? —le cuestionó con notoria seriedad en su tono.

Eleven se tomó un par de segundos antes de responderle.

—No lo sé con seguridad. Es más un presentimiento… un horrible presentimiento.

—Es mejor no tomarse tus presentimientos a la ligera, especialmente si son horribles. ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

—Originalmente mi intención era pedirte si podías encargarte, pero Matilda expresó muy enérgicamente su negación a dejar el caso. Aun así, creo que me sentiría más tranquila si vieras a esta niña y le dieras tu opinión a Matilda sobre ella. Y si te es posible, apoyarla en los siguientes pasos a seguir.

—Seguro, no hay problema. ¿Cuándo debo estar ahí?

Eleven balbuceó, confundida por la respuesta tan abrupta.

—Pero aún no te doy todos los detalles del caso. Ni siquiera te he dicho a dónde tendrías que ir…

—Hey, dije que por ti haría lo que sea —interrumpió el detective con firmeza—, así que no necesito más detalles. Además, acabo de cerrar un caso difícil y me vendrían bien unas cortas vacaciones. Sólo dame unos días para acabar con el papeleo, y ver en qué fechas debo presentarme en la corte.

—Eres todo un encanto, Cole —murmuró la mujer con un tono animoso—. Entonces estaremos en contacto para hablar con más calma del caso.

—Seguro, siempre sabes dónde encontrarme.

Estando a punto de colgar, Eleven lo detuvo.

—Ah, una cosa más, Cole. Procura ser… cuidadoso con Matilda. Nunca has conocido a nadie como ella.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió, intrigado—.  ¿La señorita _“Honey”_ tiene dos cabezas o puede hacer que me explote la mía?

—Definitivamente no tiene dos cabezas. De lo otro… —Eleven dejó las palabras en el aire, dejando a Cole un tanto confundido—. Creo que se llevarán bien… a la larga. Te dejo para que termines tu papeleo. Hablamos esta noche.

—Seguro. Salúdame a Mike.

Al cortar la comunicación, Cole se detuvo unos instantes a meditar, ahí de pie en la banqueta. Sonaba bastante seguro hace unos momentos a teléfono, pero en realidad… no lo estaba tanto.

Avanzó un poco más hacia una banca, y se dejó caer de sentón en ella. Sacó de nuevo su celular, y comenzó a marcar un número. Del otro lado, le atendieron al tercer pitido.

—Padre Michael —pronunció con entusiasmo, aunque solemne—. ¿Tiene tiempo de recibirme más tarde? No, nada malo en especial. Es sólo… un horrible presentimiento.

— — — —

Luego de varios días de reuniones y acuerdos, Ann Thorn, de apellido de soltera Rutledge, decidió tomarse una noche libre en su viaje de negocios a Los Angeles, y salir a la Ópera. ¿Y qué mejor acompañante para una noche como esa que su amado sobrino, Damien? Después de todo, esas mismas reuniones y acuerdos, también lo habían tenido algo ocupado… aunque no tanto como ella esperaba.

Damien se prestó algo renuente al principio, pero al final aceptó de mala gana. Ambos se arreglaron justo a la hora, y se subieron a la limosina para que Billy los llevara al Dorothy Chandler Pavilion. Dicho viaje, sin embargo, fue bastante… silencioso.

Ann era una mujer que rozaba ya los cuarentaicinco años, de porte elegante y de muy buen ver. Tenía largo cabello negro rizado, que esa noche caía suelto sobre sus hombros. Se había puesto un vestido largo de noche negro, con los hombros descubiertos, y tacones altos a juego. Se encontraba además retocando sus labios en sus momentos con un intenso rojo que resaltaba en su blanco cutis. Era, en pocas palabras, una mujer despampanante, de esas que se notaba que cada año que cumplían les sentaba aún mejor.

—La crítica ha hablado muy bien de esta ópera —comentó justo después de terminar de pintarse los labios—. Esperemos que valga la pena.

—Sí, estoy seguro que quieres verla por las buenas críticas —comentó el muchacho a su lado, con marcado sarcasmo.

Damien usaba un traje de saco y pantalón negro, una camisa gris oscuro, y una corbata roja con líneas blancas en diagonal. Mientras su tía hacía lo suyo con sus labios, estando ambos sentados en el asiento trasero de la limosina, él revisaba su celular de forma aburrida. Había una significativa distancia entre ambos, que difícilmente podría haber sido accidental.

Ann era la segunda esposa de su tío Richard, el hermano mayor de su padre. Cuando quedó huérfano a muy temprana edad, quedó bajo la custodia de ambos. Luego, su tío Richard murió en un accidente cuando él tenía doce, y desde entonces quedó al cuidado de Ann como su tutora legal.

Pero claro, mucho de ello era mentira, o al menos casi nadie sabía todos los detalles sobre cómo habían muerto realmente sus padres y su tío, o quién era realmente Ann Rutledge, o el propósito y medio por el que había llegado a la vida de Damien.

—Las apariciones públicas ocasionales son a veces necesarias —señaló Ann—. Creí haberte enseñado eso.

Guardó entonces su espejo y labial, e inmediatamente después echó un vistazo a su acompañante.

—Esa corbata te sienta muy bien. Deberías usarla más seguido.

—Sirve para cuando quiero disfrazarme de payaso —contestó el chico de malagana.

Su actitud era bastante negativa, y aunque Ann intentaba disimular su molestia, ciertamente era difícil no sentirse agredida con su tono. Ese estado le había durado ya un par de meses. Y aunque en ocasiones parecía que todo iba mejorando, abruptamente volvían al punto de partida.

La limosina se acercó a su destino por North Grand Avenue.

—Déjanos aquí, Billy —señaló Ann, indicándole las largas escaleras que llevaban a la plaza del Centro de Música de Los Ángeles. El conductor se orilló, a pesar de línea roja, y ambos se bajaron. Primero Damien, y luego Ann, quien tuvo que bajarse sin la ayuda de su joven agregado, pues éste seguía sin despegar sus ojos de su celular.

En cualquier otro caso similar, esa actitud sería un ejemplo claro de lo deteriorada que se encontraba la juventud actual. Pero ese chico no era cualquier joven, y su actitud hacia ella se debía a más que común apatía juvenil.

En la banqueta había mucha gente, pero desde su posición se podía notar que había aún más arriba en la plaza; todos de seguro esperando a que fuera hora de que iniciara el evento.

La limosina se alejó, y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia las escaleras. Sin embargo, una voz detrás de ellos los detuvo.

—Señora Thorn —pronunció una voz jocosa a sus espaldas, haciendo que la mujer de negro se volteara rápidamente, y Damien lo hiciera igual. Acercándose por la banqueta, se aproximaba un hombre de estatura media, con barba a medio crecer, camisa a rayas, saco y pantalón gris. Y, quizás lo más resaltante, un gafete de prensa colgando del bolsillo izquierdo de su saco—. Es usted Ann Thorn de Industrias Thorn, ¿cierto?

Ann sonrió con gentileza, a como le fue posible. Había varios reporteros en los alrededores, algunos mucho más reconocibles que otros, incluso sin gafetes distintivos en sus pechos. Pero ese en particular, no parecía ser un reportero de espectáculos. Además, no creía que muchos reportes de espectáculos pudieran reconocerla tan fácilmente por la calle.

—Si quieres saber mi opinión sobre la puesta, tendrás que esperar hasta después del final, muchacho —se excusó de forma educada, y algo burlona, y de inmediato se dispuso a seguir su avance; Damien la siguió en silencio.

—No soy reportero de espectáculos, señora Thorn —se apresuró el reportero a explicarse, creando cierto orgullo interno en Ann al ver que había tenido razón—. Estaba esperándola a usted precisamente. ¿Puede darme sólo un segundo?

—No tengo mucho tiempo —explicó Ann, mientras los tres subían las escaleras—. La primera llamada será en cualquier momento. Además, ¿cómo supiste que estaría aquí de todas formas?

—Con todo respeto, pero la presidenta de un consorcio empresarial tan grande como Thorn Enterprises, difícilmente puede pasar desapercibida. Especialmente si viene acompañada del joven heredero.

La atención del hombre se centró en el chico que caminaba a lado de la elegante mujer. Éste, al sentir su mirada, lo miró igual sobre su hombro con sus profundos y fríos ojos azules. La expresión del chico, llegó a causarle un ligero respingo, sin razón alguna.

—Damien Thorn, ¿cierto? —Le extendió entonces su mano a modo de saludo, una vez que llegaron al final de las escaleras. No obstante, Damien no le regresó el saludo de forma alguna.

—Me iré adelantando, tía Ann —informó con brusquedad, y entonces se alejó caminando hacia el auditorio por su cuenta.

Ann lo miró unos segundos, entre sorprendida y molesta; esto último no estaba segura si era hacia su joven sobrino, o hacia el impertinente reportero que los estaba molestando.

—Será rápido —oyó que el hombre pronunciaba a su costado con la misma voz jocosa de antes, la cual no hizo gran logro para aminorar su mal humor—. Sólo quisiera conocer su opinión acerca de los rumores que rondan en el sector accionario sobre de que su visita a Los Ángeles se debe a la posible compra de Winston Motors por parte de Thorn Enterprises.

Desde su posición, él no podía ver su rostro; y de haber podido hacerlo, quizás hubiera pensado dos veces antes de hostigarla con tales cuestionamientos. Le hervía por dentro el deseo de tomar su estúpida cabeza, y estrellarla contra el suelo, una y otra vez, hasta que en sus manos sólo quedaran manojos de carne y hueso en forma de plasta. Lamentablemente, eso sería bastante perjudicial para las relaciones públicas de la empresa. Así que, en lugar de optar por esa opción, decidió simplemente virarse hacia él, y sonreírle con total normalidad.

—Si tuviera algo que decir al respecto, ¿por qué crees que te lo diría a ti, querido? Especialmente considerando que cualquier cosa que diga, o no diga, causaría un disturbio en Wall Street en la mañana.

—Usted misma lo ha dicho —recalcó el reportero, con confianza en su voz—. A veces el rehusarse a negar una declaración, dice mucho más que si la afirmara.

De seguro se había sentido muy inteligente por haber hecho tan _“astuta”_ observación. Ann siguió sonriendo, pero la opción de la cabeza y el suelo cada vez le parecía más tentadora.

—Si no viene a eso, ¿por qué no me dice cuál es el motivo real de su estadía en Los Ángeles? Eso podría calmar los rumores y los disturbios, ¿no le parece?

—Esta noche, sólo vengo a pasar un tiempo de caridad con mi querido sobrino. Y tú me lo estás estropeando. —Aderezó su comentario, dándole un par de palmadas _“amistosas”_ en la mejilla—. Puedes escribir eso si lo deseas. Sobre Winston Motors… —Hizo una pausa reflexiva, inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, y luego volvió a sonreír confiada—. Sin comentarios.

Dicho eso, comenzó a avanzar con paso veloz hacia el auditorio, y aun estando él a sus espaldas, pudo sentir como sonreía orgulloso, sacaba su celular, y llamaba a alguien.

Podía ver venir como tomaría su _“negación a negar”_ como una afirmación; como en la sección de negocios de algún diario local, el día de mañana aparecería una nota que, sin afirmar nada directamente, pero sí entre líneas, comunicaría al mundo que Thorn Enterprises absorbería a Winston Motors, y hasta daría algunas predicciones y teorías de lo que dicha compra podría traer a futuro. Las acciones de Winston Motors empezarían a la alza, y las de Thorn Enterprises quizás bajarían unos cuantos puntos; nada fuera de lo habitual.

Pero al final, todo sería sólo una reverenda estupidez. Claro que el presidente de Winston Motors y ella tenían ya una alianza, y claro que la habían visto salir y entrar de su corporativo varias veces a lo largo de esa semana y media. Pero dicha alianza era muchas cosas, pero no _“comercial”_ ; no en el sentido convencional que ineptos reporteros como ese entendían, al menos. Las cabezas principales de Winston Motors eran parte de Ellos; seguidores de la misma causa, aliados en asuntos que resultaban mucho más profundos y complejos que una compra empresarial, o cualquier otra idea que la mundana mente de ese individuo pudiera concebir.

Pero ya no tenía sentido seguir pensando en ello; había temas más relevantes que le seguían preocupando.

Ya dentro del auditorio, un acomodador le hizo el favor de guiarla hasta su palco privado, en el que su acompañante ya se encontraba sentado; de nuevo, con su atención puesta en el teléfono celular. Se preguntaba si realmente estaba viendo algo interesante o si solamente lo hacía para molestarla.

Decidió no exteriorizar su molestia, y en su lugar sólo sonrió y se sentó en la silla a su lado; demasiadas sonrisas falsas para una tarde. El palco estaba en el costado derecho del auditorio, y la posición era más que adecuada para contemplar sin problema todo el escenario. El palco se lo habían proporcionado sus _“amigos”_ de Winston Motors.

—La vista es perfecta, ¿no lo crees? —comentó la mujer de negro, mas no recibió respuesta; al menos no de inmediato, aunque no fue como tal una respuesta a su pregunta.

—¿Realmente fue una coincidencia que nos encontráramos a ese reportero? —Cuestionó con fastidio el chico, sin apartar su mirada de la pantalla.

—¿Tú qué crees? —contestó Ann con un aire de misterio. En realidad, sí había sido una coincidencia, pero en cualquier oportunidad que tuviera, era buena idea hacerlo sentir que tenía cierto control de la situación. Sólo esperaba que no intentara meterse en su cabeza para verificarlo—. Sería bueno que dejaras de rehuir del ojo público como lo has estado haciendo estos últimos meses.

—Acepté venir contigo aquí, ¿o no? Y te aseguro que no fue por las buenas críticas. Además, he estado ocupado en otras cosas como para enfocarme en las relaciones públicas.

—Eso escuché —murmuró con hastío en su tono—. ¿En verdad crees que es lo mejor para tu imagen estarte paseando por esos lares?

Damien sonrió, divertido por el nada sutil cuestionamiento. Sólo entonces apagó al fin su celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—Claro que te enteraste —comentó—. Me preguntaba cuándo lo ibas a mencionar.

Hace unos días, le había pedido a Billy que lo llevara a un barrio al sur de la ciudad, para buscar a una persona. Dicho barrio, sin embargo, era de _“esos lares”_ a los que Ann se refería tan despectivamente.

—No te metas en mis asuntos. Yo sé lo que hago.

—¿Y si alguien te hubiera reconocido?

—¿Alguien como quién? ¿Los concejales y los sargentos de policía que se la pasan por ahí cada dos días?

—Igual no era necesario que fueras tú en persona. Pudiste haberle pedido a cualquiera de tus hombres para que se encargara de ese… asunto por ti.

—Querrás decir _“tus”_ hombres. Tuyos y de Lyons.

Ann lo volteó a ver directamente, anonadada por tal comentario.

—Por supuesto que no. Sabes que cualquiera de los miembros de la Hermandad haría lo que fuera por ti. Incluidos nosotros.

Damien volvió a sonreír divertido.

—Me perdonarás si me pongo algo escéptico de dicha afirmación.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio, en el cual resonó el eco de los pasos y los murmullos de la gente que se iba acomodando en sus lugares. La segunda llamada se produjo durante ese lapso.

—¿Qué esperas realmente obtener reuniéndote con estas niñas? —Cuestionó la mujer de negro, abruptamente.

—Aún no lo sé con exactitud. Pero estoy seguro de que será una experiencia esclarecedora.

—Esperas demasiado de estos seres tan mundanos y bajos —exclamó Ann con poderío en su voz—. Estas niñas no son dignas de ti, más allá de postrarse a tus pies. Todos los seres de este despreciable mundo, incluso aquellos que se creen _“especiales”_ como ellas, no son más que insectos ante ti. No intentes encontrar entre ellos a tus iguales, cuando tú te encuentras tan encima de todos nosotros…

—Deja ya eso, ¿quieres, Ann? —Le interrumpió de forma violenta, proporcionándole una mirada furtiva de enojo—. No estoy de humor para tus tonterías.

El aliento de Ann se cortó en cuanto él posó su mirada sobre ella. Esos ojos ya no reflejaban más la tranquilidad y frialdad habitual del chico, sino una genuina y profunda rabia; de esa que, quizás de haber sido aunque fuera un poco más grande, hubiera repercutido de manera desastrosa sobre su persona.

Damien se volteó de nuevo al escenario, y se cruzó de piernas, adoptando una postura que parecía querer indicar que era la única persona en ese palco; o, al menos, la única que le interesaba, aunque fuera un comino.

Ann bajó su mirada pensativa y subyugada. No había sido consciente hasta ese momento de lo realmente grave de la situación entre ambos. Todo había comenzado apenas unos meses atrás, luego de aquel estúpido Congreso de Economía en New Hampshire. Un solo momento de descuido, sólo un instante de no poner atención a todo lo que le rodeaba, a todo lo que podría ser un peligro potencial, y todo se arruinaba. Antes tenía confianza de que con el tiempo todo pasaría, que sería algo sin importancia alguna. Sin embargo, todo parecía indicar que no sería así. Que no era algo que olvidaría o se le pasaría fácil, y que podría traer horribles consecuencias.

Todo lo que había hecho y sacrificado por el bien mayor, por el renacer de una nueva era… en riesgo de ser tirado a la basura por la intervención de una jovencita idiota que no sabía con quién estaba jugando.

—Si he hecho realmente algo para ofenderte, mi señor… sabes que haré cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar tu confianza. —Alzó entonces su mano, con la intención de colocarla sobre la de él—. Cualquier cosa…

Antes de que pudiera siquiera rozar su blanca piel, el chico la retiró rápidamente de su respaldo, como si le provocara asco ese posible contacto. La miró de reojo, con el mismo sentimiento de hace unos momentos. Se sentó derecho en su silla, y se volvió de nuevo al escenario.

Ann bajó su mirada, resignada. La tercera llamada llegó un poco después, y todo el resto de la noche se sumió en silencio.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 08**

**Notas del Autor:**

_— El personaje de **Cole Sear** está basado en el niño protagonista de la película **Sixth Sense** o **Sexto Sentido** de **1999** , teniendo en estos momentos ya alrededor de **veintisiete** o **veintiocho** años, en contraposición con los **nueve** que tiene en dicha película. Los acontecimientos de la película se respetan tal cuál como se muestran en ella, sin ningún cambio de momento. Las habilidades de Cole, sin embargo, tendrán cierta evolución en comparación con lo visto en la película, misma que se irá explicando en capítulos posteriores._

_— El personaje de **Ann** que apareció en este capítulo, está basada e inspirada en la combinación de dos personajes. Su papel y relación con **Damien** está basada en **Ann Thorn** de la película **Damien: Omen II** de **1978** , mientras que su apariencia y personalidad se encuentran basadas en **Ann Rutledge** de la serie de televisión **Damien** del **2016** , aunque ambos personajes nunca se especificaron como el mismo. La diferencia principal es que aquí se considerará algo más joven, para que quede más acorde con la edad de Damien. Adicional a ello, varios de los acontecimientos de **Damien: Omen II** se tomarán en cuenta y se adaptarán a la historia, pero en el caso del desenlace que tuvo el personaje en cuestión al final de esa película, será cambiado._


	9. Capítulo 09. Mátala

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 09.  
** **Mátala**

Había sido una semana bastantes silenciosa en los momentos de sesión entre Matilda y Samara. El día siguiente de lo ocurrido en el jardín, y de la plática sobre Carrie, Samara no había querido verla, alegando sin embargo que _“quizás mañana”_ ; al menos así le había pasado el mensaje el Dr. Scott.

Matilda llegó a pensar que quizás el incidente había sido mucho más serio para Samara de lo que había previsto. Para su suerte, al día siguiente Samara sí aceptó verla, tal y como había prometido. Pero dicho día, y los dos que le siguieron, la apertura de la niña se vio bastante mermada, por no decir que era prácticamente inexistente. Casi no respondía a sus preguntas, y la mayor parte del tiempo se mantenía callada en su lugar. Cuando Matilda le pedía hacer algo en especial sobre el papel, sin embargo, aceptaba hacerlo en silencio, pero no más. Intentó un par de veces hablar con ella directamente de lo sucedido, pero se mantuvo renuente.

En ese cuarto día, a media sesión, Matilda le mencionó de Cody; de cómo le gustaría que lo conociera, y que ambos platicaran un poco. Le dijo que eso podría ayudarle mucho. Samara, sin embargo, sólo la miró de reojo en silencio, pero no le respondió absolutamente nada.

Al quinto día, la actitud de Samara mejoró un poco. Ya se encontraba más receptiva, aunque algo ausente. Le respondía más, y ya no se veía molesta… pero sí algo más. Matilda no lo identificó de inmediato, pero le pareció que podría haber sido pena. Casi terminando la sesión, le preguntó de nuevo si quería hablar de lo ocurrido el otro día, pero ella sólo negó con su cabeza.

El sexto día parecía que sería un poco igual al anterior. Se encontraban en la misma habitación con temática infantil, sentadas en esa pequeña mesa para la que ambas resultaban ser relativamente grandes. Samara trazaba imágenes en el papel, cada vez de una forma mucho más controlada y rápida, aunque cada una seguía transmitiendo una sensación bastante fría y oscura.

Matilda se encontraba en su silla, observándola, y de vez en cuando anotando em su libreta dichas observaciones. Se encontraba realmente ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, que se situaban entre el momento presente, pero en su mayoría en toda la situación en general que las había venido acompañando durante ya casi una semana.

De pronto, algo cambió abruptamente.

—Lo siento —escuchó que Samara pronunciaba de la nada; despacio, pero claro, después de casi media hora de absoluto silencio.

Matilda alzó su mirada, casi alarmada. Samara la miraba por el rabillo del ojo desde el otro extremo de la pequeña mesa, con sus largos cabellos cayéndole al frente.

—¿Cómo dices, querida?

Samara agachó su mirada, apenada. Sus dedos se apretaban entre ellos sobre la mesa, de forma nerviosa.

—Lamento lo que dije el otro día en el jardín —Susurró despacio, sin atreverse a verla directamente—. Y lamento cómo me he comportado contigo estos días. ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

Matilda se sintió realmente confundida por tan repentino cambio. No esperaba que se fuera a disculpar tan abruptamente, o que pensara en disculparse siquiera. La había tomado desprevenida, pero no podía dejar que dicha situación se le escapara de las manos.

—No, claro que no, pequeña; descuida —le respondió rápidamente, sonriéndole con toda la amabilidad que le era posible, pues no le era muy sencillo fingir que lo ocurrido no le afectaba en lo absoluto—. Yo lamento si te hice sentir mal de alguna manera. Pero lo que te he dicho desde la primera vez que nos vimos, es la pura verdad.

Extendió entonces su mano por encima de la mesa, muy despacio, hasta colocarla sobre las de ella. Creyó por un momento que las apartaría, pero no lo hizo. Las dejó ahí; y al fin la volteó a verla, y pudo notar cierto brillo de esperanza en su mirada.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarte a salir de aquí y volver con tus padres. Y te vuelvo a prometer que haré todo, todo lo posible para que eso ocurra. ¿Confías en mí?

Samara no respondió de inmediato, pero al final asintió con su cabeza; al principio despacio, pero luego con un poco más efusividad.

—Confío en ti, Matilda. Por eso no quiero que estés molesta conmigo. Tú me agradas; no eres como los otros doctores, o como los otros adultos. A ti no te doy miedo.

—¿Por qué me daría miedo una niña con dulce y linda como tú? —Comentó con un tono ligeramente juguetón, y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Eola, notó como las mejillas de la pequeña se sonrojaban, resaltando considerablemente en su pálida piel.

Samara apartó en ese momento su mirada, al igual que sus manos; más por pena que por molestia, según su perspectiva.

—Y no tienes que preocuparte —continuó Matilda—. No estoy molesta en lo absoluto. De hecho, me alegra que podamos hablar de esto y arreglarlo.

Samara asintió levemente.

—Lamento haber reaccionado así —declaró con firmeza—. No conocí a Carrie, pero estoy segura de que a ella también debiste de haberle agradado mucho.

Matilda sintió una mezcla de emociones en ese momento. Por un lado, un pinchazo en el estómago por la mención de Carrie, y por el otro orgullo y felicidad por ver a Samara en un estado tan expresivo y maduro en su forma de hablar, más apegado a su edad.

—Eso no lo sé. Sólo sé que podría haber hecho mucho más por ella, pero no tuve el tiempo o la oportunidad suficiente. Pero, sería mejor si ya no hablamos de ello… al menos por ahora, si estás de acuerdo.

—Sí —afirmó la niña con cautela—. No volveré a hacerlo.

—Gracias, Samara.

Matilda sintió un ligero alivio en el corazón. Sin embargo, no era completo. Si algo había aprendido en sus años tratando a personas, sobre todo a niños, es que difícilmente podían soltar un tema tan denso y profundo como ese. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que tocarlo de nuevo, y esperaba estar mejor preparada para ello en ese momento.

—Sobre tu amigo que me dijiste que querías presentarme —comentó de pronto, como queriendo cambiar el tema. Esto volvió a sorprender a Matilda. Estaba segura que hablaba de Cody, pero creía que ni siquiera le había puesto atención cuando se lo dijo—. ¿Él también hace cosas como nosotras?

—Hace otro tipo cosas, mucho más singulares —le respondió con un aro de misterio rodeando sus palabras—. Pero si tu pregunta es si también Resplandece, sí. Te agradaría; es profesor de primaria y secundaria. Es un experto en mariposas, y es muy inteligente.

—¿Cómo tú?

—No tanto —respondió Matilda con falso orgullo, lo que hizo que Samara sonriera jovial.

¿Sonrisa y sonrojo?; eso era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. ¿Qué había causado exactamente dicho cambio? ¿En qué tanto había estado pensando esos días en los que no le dirigía la palabra? Le hubiera gustado preguntárselo, pero no considero que fuera el momento adecuado.

—Si tú piensas que me podría ayudar… quisiera conocerlo.

—¿De verdad?

Samara asintió de nuevo.

—Pero antes de eso… hay algo que… creo que debo contarte.

Su semblante volvió a perder su color, su sonrisa desapareció, y sus largos cabellos negros volvieron a caer sobre su rostro, ocultando gran parte de él cuando agachó la mirada hacia la imagen que se encontraba creando en esos momentos.

—No se lo he dicho a los otros doctores, ni a mis padres.

—¿De qué se trata? —Cuestionó Matilda, intrigada por el extraño aire que empezó a rodearla de pronto.

—Es sobre mis pesadillas, de las que te conté antes. —Guardó silencio unos segundos. Tenía las manos sobre sus muslos, debajo de la mesa, pero a Matilda igual le pareció que estaba apretando la tela de su bata entre sus dedos. ¿Señal de nervios? ¿De… miedo quizás?—. Hay algo que no te dije, algo que siempre aparece en ellas.

Su voz complementaba su primera suposición. Lo que sea que estuviera por decirle, parecía que le afectaba, a un nivel bastante profundo. Matilda se inclinó un poco hacia ella, intentando colocar su rostro a la misma altura del suyo, y poder verla a los ojos.

—¿Qué cosa es?

Samara negó lentamente con su cabeza.

—No lo sé… es…

De pronto, se escuchó con fuerza como alguien llamaba a la puerta de pronto, interrumpiendo las palabras de la niña.

—Un segundo —exclamó Matilda para que la escuchara quién quiera que estuviera afuera, pues no era para nada el momento para que le interrumpieran. Sin embargo, volvieron a insistir—. ¡Dije un segundo! —Exclamó de nuevo, ahora con más fuerza, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Matilda soltó una pequeña maldición. Guardó su libreta en su bolso, y se paró apresurada.

—Espérame sólo un segundo, ¿está bien?

Samara asintió, y miró en silencio como salía del cuarto.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Matilda se encontró de frente con la complaciente cara del Dr. Scott, quien le sonrió amistosamente al verla salir.

—Dr. Scott, siempre tan oportuno —señaló Matilda con un nada sutil sarcasmo.

—Me agradecerá que la interrumpa, doctora. De ahora en adelante nunca podrá decir que no le hago favores.

Matilda arqueó una ceja, confundida.

—¿De qué está hablando ahora?

—Conseguí convencer a la señora Morgan de que hable con usted.

Aunque enojada en un inicio, la siguiente reacción de Matilda fue de absoluta sorpresa tras escucharlo decir esas simples palabras.

—¿La madre de Samara? ¿Enserio?

Le había solicitado hablar con Anna Morgan, también internada en ese mismo sitio, desde su tercer día en Eola. Pero la renuencia del Dr. Scott había sido tan grande, y éste no lo volvió a mencionar de nuevo, así que ella había creído que sencillamente la había tirado por loca e ignorado su petición. Ella además, tras la plática con Eleven, su viaje a Seattle, Moesko y Silverdale, y luego el incidente en el jardín, prácticamente lo había olvidado también.

Pero seguía siendo un tema que no se podía ignorar.

—Eso es excelente… ¿cuándo puede ser?

—Ahora mismo.

—¿Ahora? —Exclamó Matilda con fuerza, pasmada.

Scott asintió, bastante expresivo en su acto.

—En estos momentos se encuentra considerablemente tranquila, y parece receptiva. Le recomiendo que aproveche, porque no sabría decirle cuánto durará así.

Matilda titubeó unos instantes. Era importante que pudiera hablar con la señora Morgan, en efecto; la relación con ella era bastante primordial para el correcto desarrollo de Samara. Pero igualmente la conversación que estaban por tener parecía bastante importante.

Al final, tuvo que tomar una decisión rápida. Siempre podría hablar con Samara mañana, si ella estaba de acuerdo, pero Anna Morgan era un tema bastante distinto.

—Está bien. Sólo deme un minuto.

—No hay prisa —murmuró Scott con tranquilidad.

Matilda entró de nuevo al cuarto, no sin antes dar un pequeño respiro para intentar calmarse, y así poder hablar con Samara de mejor forma. Al ingresar, la niña se le quedó viendo, expectante. Ella le sonrió, de nuevo, de la forma más sincera que le era posible.

—Samara, te tengo una buena noticia —exclamó entusiasmada, antes de sentarse de regreso en la misma silla de antes—. El Dr. Scott me acaba de decir que podré hablar con tu madre, ahora mismo.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se iluminaron ampliamente al escuchar eso, y sin decir palabra alguna, se podía notar que intentaba decirle: _“¿Enserio?”_.

—Por eso tengo que terminar temprano nuestra sesión. Pero volveré mañana a primera hora para que continuemos con esta plática, ¿está bien?

Samara transmitió una mezcla de sentimientos en su rostro, entre emoción y decepción por la noticia. Al igual que Matilda, de seguro se debatía entre la importancia de ambas situaciones. Todo lo que involucraba a su madre era sin duda importante para ella, pero igual lo era lo que quería decirle.

—¿Pero sí volverás mañana? —Le cuestionó, algo insegura.

—Claro que sí. Te lo prometo.

Extendió entonces su mano hacia ella a modo de saludo. Samara la miró unos momentos, confundida, pero luego accedió a estrecharle la mano. Matilda hizo que las bajaran y subieran repetidamente de una manera un tanto exagerada y cómica, que hizo que de nuevo Samara sonriera divertida.

—Gracias —murmuró la pequeña, con un tono bastante más suave y dulce.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada. ¿Quieres que le diga algo a tu madre de tu parte?

Samara asintió lentamente de nuevo.

—Dile que la quiero.

— — — —

Scott guío a Matilda por una serie de pasillos, hasta la habitación de Anna Morgan. Dicha habitación se encontraba prácticamente al otro lado del hospital; en la punta contraria al cuarto de Samara, de hecho. Se preguntó si eso habría sido apropósito.

Había estudiado con anterioridad todo lo que pudo sobre ella. Era una mujer de familia acomodada, criada siempre rodeada de caballos, los cuales eran su más grande pasión. La única cosa que quizás podría haber añorado más que sus caballos, criados y cuidados por ella misma, era el ser madre. Lo intentó sin existo varias veces, y fue ahí en dónde entró el proceso de adopción; estos dos últimos, sin embargo, no los conoció hasta que habló directamente con su esposo.

Según lo que decían, al igual que pasó con los caballos, Samara la había, a reserva da una mejor palabra, _“atacado”_ con sus habilidades. No existía constancia de cómo o porqué había sucedido dicho _“ataque”_ , pero fuera como fuera había dejado deteriorada su personalidad. Se suscitaron ataques de ira y delirantes en los días siguientes, sumados a tendencias suicidas, que culminaron en al menos un intento fallido. Luego de ello, había sido internada ahí junto con Samara.

En las descripciones de qué fue lo que Samara le hizo exactamente, y de dónde se deriva la teoría de que eso mismo les hizo a los caballos de su rancho, Anna afirmó la hizo ver imágenes. Imágenes horribles, que volvían a ella de vez en cuando, y era incapaz de sacar de su cabeza, causándole una fuerte obsesión. Las descripciones de dichas imágenes en los reportes que el Dr. Scott le pasó, eran bastante imprecisas. Los elementos recurrentes parecían ser oscuridad, agua, frío, muerte; no siempre visualmente, pero sí al menos en la sensación que transmitían. Matilda no podía evitar pensar que ocurría lo mismo con las imágenes que había visto crear a Samara sobre el papel.

Afuera de la puerta del cuarto, los esperaba un enfermero, que se encargó de abrir con sus llaves en cuanto se acercaron.

—Toda suya —exclamó Scott, dejándole el paso libre para que pasara.

—¿No entrará conmigo? —Le cuestionó Matilda, algo extrañada.

—Creí que le gustaba la privacidad, doctora Honey —murmuró con un tono irónico, que a Matilda no le provocó nada de gracia—. Además, ella pidió expresamente hablar a solas con usted. Así que, adelante.

Volvió a extender su mano para indicarle que pasara, y por un momento Matilda sintió como si estuviera caminando a algún tipo de trampa.

Caminó cautelosa delante de Scott y el enfermero, e ingresó a la habitación. Apenas y colocó un pie dentro, cuando sintió que cerraban la puerta detrás de ella. Se le vino a la mente un pequeño _Déjà vu_ de su primera noche en ese sitio.

La habitación en tamaño y apariencia era bastante parecida a la de Samara. Según había leído en su expediente, la tenían en una habitación así, no por ser peligrosa, sino más bien por el riesgo de que se hiciera daño a sí misma. Aunque, evidentemente, eso no había vuelto a ocurrir en las últimas semanas, al parecer al Dr. Scott aún no le parecía suficiente como para cambiarla a otro dormitorio más accesible.

En parte era comprensible, considerando las circunstancias. Cuando a alguien se le introduce esa idea en la mente, era muy difícil dejarla ir, y menos en sólo un par de meses; con más razón si lo que Cody y ella pensaban de la verdadera naturaleza del _Resplandor_ de Samara era cierto.

Sin embargo, el cuarto tenía algo que el de Samara no: una ventana en la pared del fondo, que si no se equivocaba debía de dar de seguro al patio trasero. Por ésta entraba abundante luz del sol; de hecho, la luz de la habitación estaba apagada, y la que entraba por la ventana era la única iluminación. Parecía poco, pero ese sólo detalle cambiaba bastante la sensación de encierro. De hecho, ahí mismo fue donde vislumbró a la ocupante de dicho cuarto: de pie frente a la ventana, con sus brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente por ella hacia el bosque del otro lado de la barda que rodeaba al hospital.

Anna Morgan era una mujer alta; definitivamente más alta que ella, aunque eso no era decir mucho. Tenía cabello negro, muy largo y suelto como el de Samara, aunque el de ella era bastante menos lacio y se veía un poco descuidado. Usaba también una bata blanca de hospital, pero encima de ésta llevaba un suéter color café claro.

No la volteó a ver al entrar, ni cuando cerraron la puerta detrás de ella, casi como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Señora Morgan? —Murmuró Matilda despacio, pero siguió sin percibir alguna reacción de su parte—. Señora Morgan, son Matilda Honey. Su esposo…

—Sé quién eres —Interrumpió la mujer ante ella con una voz grave e irónica—. Eres la doctora milagrosa, que vino a… curar a esa niña.

Se giró lentamente hacia ella, y entonces logró ver al fin su rostro; éste, sin embargo, dejó a Matilda algo impresionada. Se veía algo mayor para la edad que tenía, con varias arrugas alrededor de su boca y ojos. Estos, precisamente, se encontraban enrojecidos, y tenían dos grandes ojeras marcadas debajo. Sonreía, pero el resto de su rostro parecía demasiado inexpresivo… aterradoramente inexpresivo.

No dejó que eso la intimidara, y en su lugar se mantuvo tan firme como había entrado.

—Señora Morgan, su hija…

—¿Mi hija? —Exclamó con una exagerada sorpresa, seguida de una aguda risa… y luego una completa expresión de frialdad—. Esa cosa no es mi hija…

La forma en que había dicho eso estaba tan cargada de odio y enojo, que a Matilda le heló la sangre. Era casi como si hubiera estado hablando de algún animal o insecto… o incluso algo menos que eso.

—Se ve que eres una chica inteligente —añadió—; de seguro ya lo descubriste, ¿cierto?

Matilda se negó a responderle, aunque su silencio posiblemente fue suficiente respuesta. En su lugar, prefirió terminar lo que iba decir antes de ser interrumpida.

—Samara no tiene ninguna enfermedad que amerite ser curada.

—Dile eso a mis caballos —arremetió la señora Morgan, comenzando a avanzar hacia la cama—. Mis hermosos caballos. Seres tan nobles, tan leales, tan puros… hasta que ese demonio se metió en sus cabezas, y las sacudió hasta el punto en el que prefirieron terminar con sus vidas antes de pasar otro segundo con esas horribles imágenes. Yo los entiendo, porque pasé por lo mismo…

Luego de rodear la cama, terminó prácticamente frente a Matilda, y aprovechó la posición para mostrarle sus muñecas; o, más bien, las heridas de cortes en ellas, cicatrizadas recientemente. La psiquiatra enmudeció; era realmente una imagen impactante de ver, no importaba las veces o las personas que fueran.

Anna retrocedió, se abrazó a sí misma, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Volvió a sonreírle de esa misma forma incómoda de antes.

—Debí mejor de haber usado la navaja en ella.

—Señora Morgan…

—Anna —cortó abruptamente, con un tono de falsa cordialidad bastante marcado—. Llámame Anna. De seguro has leído tanto de nuestras vidas en tus expedientes y análisis psicológicos, que ya te has de sentir como parte de nuestra dulce familia. ¿O no? Ese fue mi pecado, ¿sabes? Querer tanto una familia; anhelar tanto ser madre. Debí haber entendido que no era mi destino. Pero no, no… fui arrogante, egoísta. Lo quería todo. Un esposo amoroso, una linda casa, un amplio rancho, y mis hermosos caballos; nada de eso era suficiente para Anna Morgan. Tenía que traer la oscuridad y la destrucción a su vida para sentirse plena. Y miré en dónde he terminado por eso.

Miró a su alrededor, señalando con su mirada al cuarto en el que se encontraban.

A Matilda le era un poco difícil mantener su mirada de _póker_. La noticia de que podría hablar al fin con la Señora Morgan le llegó tan imprevisto y de sorpresa, que no había podido prepararse con anticipación para esa plática; especialmente mentalmente. Sabía que la situación era difícil, pero la actitud que ahora veía en esta mujer le demostraba que no tenía ni idea.

Fuera como fuera, tenía que intentar mantenerse calmada. Se acercó a ella, parándose delante. Le hubiera gustado tener alguna silla para sentarse, pero evidentemente era de esas cosas muy peligrosas para tener en la habitación de esa paciente.

—Anna, sé que en estos momentos se siente confundida, molesta y asustada, y eso es normal —comenzó a decirle con suavidad; ella la miraba atentamente en silencio—. Pero tiene que entender que todo lo que Samara ha hecho, jamás lo ha hecho con mala intención. Ni contra usted o su esposo, o sus caballos. Ella aún no domina lo que puede hacer, pero lo hará; para eso estoy aquí. Y una vez que lo logre, podrá tener una vida normal, como cualquier otra niña. Usted y ella podrán volver a casa, y todo podrá volver a ser como era antes.

—¿Cómo antes? —Exclamó Anna con hastío—. No pondré ni un pie en esa isla, si esa niña está siquiera cerca de ella. En comparación, estoy mucho más segura aquí.

Matilda sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta al escucharla decir eso.

—Esa ya será su decisión. No puedo obligarla a aceptarla de nuevo en su vida. Pero debe de intentar al menos perdonarla y olvidar esto. Independientemente de quien la haya dado a luz, para ella usted es su madre, su única madre.

Se puso de cuclillas delante de ella, intentando poner su rostro a su mismo nivel. Anna la seguía mirando en silencio y con frialdad, sin mutarse ante sus palabras.

—Ella se arrepiente de todo lo que ha hecho, y quiere arreglar las cosas. Se ha esforzado, y ha progresado. Pero no podrá librarse por completo de todo esto, si usted no se lo permite. Ambas se necesitan mutuamente para sanar, y yo estoy aquí para ayudarlas; a las dos.

Matilda le sonrió ligeramente, pero Anna no le correspondió. La miró en silencio largamente, pero luego comenzó a reír de la nada, tomando por sorpresa a la joven castaña.

—Eres tan ingenua como el Dr. Scott me dijo.

—¿Disculpe? —Exclamó Matilda, confundida.

Anna inclinó de golpe su cuerpo hacia ella, y la tomó abruptamente de su muñeca derecha con fuerza, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no intentara apartarse.

—¿Crees que le pedí hablar contigo para que me dieras un sermón como ese? —Exclamó con su rostro cerca del suyo; su voz se tornó ronca y amenazante—. No… nada de perdón, nada de sanar. Al diablo no se le sana, Dra. Honey: se le atraviesa el corazón con una espada.

—¿Qué?

Matilda se encontraba desconcertada. La mirada de Anna se había vuelto perdida y ausente. Los dedos de su mano se apretaron con más fuerza alrededor de su muñeca, y le temblaban ligeramente. Incluso pudo ver además las venas de sus sienes palpitar, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo intenso.

—Scott dice que te has ganado la confianza de ese monstruo —continuó—. Que deja que te le acerques, que baja la guardia ante ti. Por eso tienes que hacer lo que yo no pude.

Su respiración se agitó, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que Matilda hubiera imaginado que era posible. Estos se veían inyectados de sangre, y las venas de sus sienes palpitaron aún más.

—Mátala… —soltó de golpe casi como un alarido de dolor—. Mata a esa niña antes de que sea tarde. Tienes que hacerlo. El agua es lo único que puede acabar con ella; es la única forma.

—Suélteme, no sabe lo que está diciendo —espetó Matilda, intentando zafarse del fuerte agarre, pero ella no la dejaba ir.

—No has visto lo que yo. No has visto lo que se oculta detrás de ese rostro. ¡No has visto los horrores que desatará en este mundo si no la acabas aquí y ahora!

Su voz se llenó de golpe de una gran desesperación, y al tiempo que empezaba a agitarla con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Matilda siguió peleando, intentando hacer que soltara su muñeca, pero su agarre tenía demasiada fuerza, casi inhumana. En la ansiedad que todo aquello le provocaba, se sintió tentada a usar su telequinesis y apartarla con violencia. Sin embargo, debía resistirse. No debía usar su habilidad contra las personas, salvo que fuera rotundamente necesario. Por suerte, en esa ocasión no lo fue.

Escuchó de pronto como la puerta detrás de ella se abría. Alertado de seguro por los gritos de Anna, el enfermero que había visto afuera, acompañado de un segundo, ingresaron al cuarto, tomaron a Anna de sus brazos, y entre los dos lograron apartarla de ella. En cuanto estuvo libre, retrocedió varios pasos y se tomó la muñeca con la otra mano.

Los enfermeros la sometieron contra la cama. Ella pataleaba y gritaba con desesperación, e incluso intentó arañarle el rostro a uno de los hombres con sus largas uñas.

—¡Mátala! ¡Mátala! —Siguió gritando una y otra vez, antes de que uno de los enfermeros le pusiera una inyección en el brazo. Tardó unos segundos, quizás un minuto, pero poco a poco sus gritos se fueron convirtiendo en pequeños alaridos, luego murmullos, y por último en silencio.

Anna cerró los ojos, y se quedó, aparentemente, dormida. Sólo entonces Matilda volvió a respirar, y sus pies le respondieron para poder salir del cuarto. Afuera se encontraba Scott, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca, y una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—Supongo que no salió tan bien como esperaba —señaló divertido, acomodándose sus anteojos con una mano.

—¡Me dijo que estaba tranquila y receptiva! —Le reclamó molesta, mientras se tallaba su muñeca, la cual le había quedado algo roja tras ser sujetada de esa forma. Scott, por su parte, se encogió de hombros.

—Lo estaba, o eso me pareció. Quizás usted dijo algo que la molestó.

Le volvió de pronto el mal pensamiento que le había cruzado antes de entrar: ¿había sido eso en realidad una trampa?, ¿alguna venganza por alguno de su comentarios previos fuera del lugar? No, aún a pesar de todo, se rehusaba a creer en ello. John Scott podía ser lo más pedante y molesto que un doctor de su posición podría ser; pero al menos esperaba que tuviera la suficiente ética profesional para no poner en riesgo la salud de un paciente, y de una colega, a expensas de una broma de mal gusto.

Lo más seguro era que el estado de Anna Morgan era aún peor de lo que sus evaluaciones habían arrojado hasta ese entonces. Aún peor de lo que el buen doctor, o incluso su esposo, se habían percatado. Aún pero de lo que Matilda había previsto.

¿Qué había sido todo eso que le gritó? ¿Era consciente de lo que decía? Le hubiera gustado pensar que nadie era capaz de pensar ese tipo de cosas de una niña inocente… pero sabía muy bien que no era así. Ella había visto como reaccionaba la gente ante algo que no entendían; especialmente, cuando ese algo les causaba algún daño.

Había implicaciones bastante serias que no había previsto, y que en retrospectiva se daba cuenta que debió haber preparado, al menos desde que supo que Samara era adoptada. ¿Cómo solucionaría un error así a esas alturas?

—Bien, terminó más rápido de lo que me esperaba —escuchó que Scott señalaba, haciendo que lo volteara a ver de nuevo—. ¿Quiere seguir hablando con Samara, doctora?

Matilda vaciló. Quizás era lo correcto, considerando que habían dejado una plática importante pendiente. Sin embargo, luego de lo ocurrido, luego de ver el verdadero estado de su madre y su posición ante ella… ¿cómo podría verla? ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Cuál era el rumbo que tenía que tomar de ahí en adelante?

Lo mejor era tomarse unos momentos a pensar en cuál debía de ser su nueva estrategia, y los pasos que seguir. La situación se había tornado demasiado más delicada, y debía de tratarla como tal.

—No, volveré mañana temprano para hablar con ella —Respondió la psiquiatra, y se dispuso a irse de una vez a su hotel para descansar y meditar un poco.

—Y quizás entonces ya podamos sentarnos a hablar con calma de lo que me debe, Doctora —oyó a Scott pronunciar con moderada fuerza detrás de ella.

Matilda frenó abruptamente sus pasos, y se giró hacia él, totalmente confundida.

—¿Disculpe?

El doctor volvió a meter sus manos en su bata, y se le acercó con paso seguro, hasta pararse justo delante de ella.

—He hecho y permitido todo lo que usted ha querido —le explicó—. Ha sido como una niña pidiéndole regalos a Santa Claus, y yo he sacado todo lo que ha querido de mi saco mágico. Pero no es Navidad, y esto se suponía que debía ser un dar y recibir, y yo no he recibido nada aún. Creo que ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo con el Sujeto como para que pueda compartir conmigo algo. ¿O es que en todo este tiempo sólo han estado hablando de muñecas y aún no tiene nada digno de ser compartido? ¿Enserio espera que crea eso?

Lo que le faltaba; eso definitivamente era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos.

Matilda respiró hondo, aunque discretamente. Debía aceptar que en parte el buen doctor tenía razón en su reclamo. Le dijo el primer día que llegó ahí que le compartiría todo lo que sintiera pertinente a su investigación, y de momento no lo había hecho. Para bien o para mal, tendría que cumplir su palabra, aunque tenía que tener cuidado sobre qué contarle y qué no.

—Bien. Mañana, después de terminar de hablar con Samara, le compartiré lo que considero digno de su interés; como habíamos acordado.

Dicho eso, y sin esperar respuesta, se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, aunque ahora con más rapidez.

—¿Tengo su palabra? —Le escuchó exclamar con fuerza mientras se alejaba.

—No presione, Scott —respondió con ímpetu, aunque en realidad no estaba segura si lo había dicho en voz alta, voz baja, o quizás sólo lo había pensado.

Entre tanto alboroto, había sido incapaz de pasarle a Anna el mensaje que Samara quería decirle. Sin embargo, viendo la situación, posiblemente no hubiera servido de nada.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 09**

**Notas del Autor:**

_- **Anna Morgan** está basada en el respectivo personaje de **The Ring** del **2002** y **The Ring 2** del **2005**.  En dichas películas no se le vio mucho, por lo que gran parte de su personalidad, forma de actuar y de pensar en este momento, se basa más en una interpretación personal del personaje. Además de ello, al igual que **Richard** , **Samara** y los demás personajes correspondientes a la franquicia de The Ring, igualmente es influenciada por el cambio temporal mencionado en las Notas del **Capítulo 01** , que coloca los hechos ocurridos entre Samara, sus padres, y el Psiquiátrico de Eola, en una época más actual. _


	10. Capítulo 10. ¿Fue la niña?

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 10.  
** **¿Fue la niña?**

Tras su nada agradable reunión con Anna Morgan, Matilda se tomó el resto de la tarde para descansar, pensar y decidir; no logró hacer mucho de ninguna de las tres cosas, en realidad. Ya en la noche temprana, volvió a su habitación de hotel, se dio un baño caliente para relajarse, y se puso más cómoda: una camiseta holgada y ya para ese entonces algo deslavada que le regalaron en un congreso en Arizona al que había asistido hace cuatro meses, unos shorts cortos de tela color naranja, y nada de medias o tacones por el resto de ese día.

Estuvo unos minutos frente a su laptop, en el escritorio del cuarto, intentando escribir algunas notas de ese día. Sin embargo… ¿qué clase de notas podía sacar del hecho de una mujer le había pedido directamente que matara a su hija? Sí, definitivamente había mucho que se podía sacar de ese comportamiento, pero sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que algo como eso podría golpear y afectar la recuperación de su verdadera paciente.

Se rindió con sus notas, y prefirió hacer otra cosa para despejarse: hablar con su madre.

En el trascurso de tiempo que llevaba en Salem, había hablado con su madre por teléfono entre dos y tres veces, especialmente en fin de semana. Normalmente le mandaba primero un par de mensajes para asegurarse de que no estuviera ocupada, y posteriormente le marcaba para hablar con más comodidad; ninguna de las dos era para nada fanática de tener largas conversaciones por mensaje, especialmente si eran cosas importantes. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, optó por llamar directamente sin aviso previo.

Por suerte, Jennifer Honey no se encontraba ocupada, o no lo suficiente como para no atender una llamada de su amada hija adoptiva. Cuando su teléfono sonó, se encontraba sola y en silencio, sentada cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar de su amplia casa en Arcadia, leyendo una novela de bolsillo de temática de detectives a la luz de una anticuada, pero funcional lámpara de mesa. Pero no dudó en hacer su libro a un lado al ver la fotografía de ambas aparecer de pronto en la pantalla de su teléfono, acompañada de esa tonada genérica de llamada entrante que nunca había sabido, o investigado con el debido empeño siquiera, cómo cambiar.

Al principio se sintió algo alarmada por la llamada tan repentina, pero eso, decía ella, era algo propio de cualquier madre; o así lo suponía. Matilda no tardó en explicarle que no era nada por lo cual alarmarse, pero que sí era algo un poco grave y que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Jennifer ya conocía el contexto general de Samara y sus padres, así que la introducción previa fue bastante corta, y pudo pasar casi de inmediato a relatarle la tan poca fructífera reunión con la señora Morgan.

—Suena horrible —exclamó Jennifer casi horrorizada justo después de que Matilda terminara su descripción del encuentro.

—Tranquila, me he encontrado con cosas más horribles.

—¿Cómo eso se supone que debería tranquilizarme?

La voz de Jennifer había tomado un tono casi cómico, de seguro de manera accidental, que a Matilda irremediablemente le causo gracia. Subió sus pies a la cama, se sentó y abrazó sus piernas con su brazo libre. Por último, apoyó su barbilla en sus rodillas, y se quedó mirando al televisor apagado.

—Es tan terrible la situación de esta niña —susurró despacio—. Pareciera como si todo adulto en su vida, aquellos que deberían cuidarla o ayudarla, sólo terminaran odiándola, queriendo hacerle daño, o aprovecharse de ella. Su madre biológica, sus padres adoptivos, su doctor… Y lo peor es que a menor o mayor medida ella es consciente de eso. —Suspiró con pesar—. Debe de sentirse tan sola…

—Pero no está sola —señaló Jennifer con firmeza—. Tú estás con ella y muchas veces lo único que necesitas es que una sola persona te extienda su mano sincera para así seguir adelante.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Matilda.

—Eso yo lo sé muy bien. —Y sí que lo sabía—. Pero la verdad es que ya no estoy segura de qué hacer…

Se dejó recostar sobre la cama, tapándose los ojos con su antebrazo.

—Cometí un error de novata, y ahora debo remediarlo de alguna forma —se lamentó, con cansancio en su tono—. Me dejé llevar por mis percepciones y deseos, y todo este tiempo le he estado prometiendo a Samara que la ayudaré a salir de ese sitio, a reunirse con sus padres y volver a su vida normal. Pero ahora puede que eso nunca pase. —Subió su brazo de sus ojos a su frente, y posó estos sobre el techo blanco y liso de su habitación—. Parece realmente difícil que la relación con sus padres pueda ser reparada. Su madre está demasiado afectada y fuera de sí, y su padre realmente no parece precisamente interesado. Me temo que es probable que aunque logre sacarla de ese Hospital Psiquiátrico, los Morgan no deseen seguirla teniendo a su cuidado.

—No pueden simplemente deshacerse de su hija de esa forma.

—Mis padres lo hicieron, y era su hija biológica.

—Eso es diferente; en realidad tú te deshiciste de ellos.

Matilda hizo una mueca de asentimiento; en realidad eso tenía algo de verdad.

—¿Enserio no crees que el padre acceda a quedarse con ella? —Cuestionó Jennifer, intentando encontrarle alguna solución a todo ello.

—Puedo intentar persuadirlo, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no lo hará sin su esposa. Quizás sea una deducción arriesgada, pero me parece que ella era la interesada en tener hijos, y él sólo le cumplía su deseo. Igualmente el que contactara con la Fundación me parece que fue más un intento de salvarla a ella que a Samara.

Matilda había notado todo eso desde esa conversación que tuvieron en Moesko. La manera en la que se expresaba de Samara a veces, era demasiado distante y ausente; como si se tratara más de un vecino o un pariente lejano, que su padre.

—No sé cómo lo haré, pero creo que tendré que ir preparando a Samara a esa posibilidad. Pero me temo que sin importar como se lo plantee, la terminará destrozando. Si vieras como se le iluminan los ojos cuando hablamos de sus padres, sobre todo de su madre… Y ella por su lado, le pide a una completa extraña que la mate.

—¿Qué hay de su madre biológica? ¿No crees que quizás quiera conocerla y recuperarla?

Tal comentario la impresionó tanto, que inconscientemente se sentó de nuevo en la cama, casi alarmada.

—¿La mujer que la quiso ahogar estando recién nacida? No creo que sea una considerable mejor opción.

—Dices que ha estado en tratamiento por doce años. Quizás ya está mejor.

Matilda caviló unos momentos. No era una posibilidad que hubiera considerado seriamente, ni siquiera en esos momentos. ¿Podría ser viable? Mientras más lo pensaba, menos claro le parecía el _“sí”_ o el _“no”_ como respuestas a esa pregunta.

—No sé —titubeó, algo insegura—. Ni siquiera sé si realmente sigue viva. No he tenido tiempo para pensar en ella como es debido.

—No dejes que esto te afecté tanto —exclamó Jennifer con un tono bastante empático. Matilda se preguntó si había escuchado algo en especial en su voz que la orillara a hacer tal comentario—. Aún no es tarde para que le tomes la palabra a Jane y le pases el caso a alguien más.

—No —recalcó de inmediato con firmeza—. No puedo hacerlo, no ahora.

—Admiro tu empeño por querer ayudar a todos los niños que te necesitan, Matilda. Pero a veces debes de tener la humildad suficiente para aceptar cuando no puedes hacerlo. No dejes que tu mero orgullo termine por afectar de manera negativa, tanto a ti como a esa niña.

—No es orgullo… —balbuceó, con el mismo sentimiento de duda que antes.

Apoyó su frente contra su mano, y cerró sus ojos unos momentos. ¿Era orgullo lo que la mantenía ahí? Quizás había un poco de ello, pues la sola idea de retroceder en esos momentos con la cola entre las patas, le parecía cobarde y humillante. Quizás exageraba. Pero había más razones que le impedían retroceder… razones más personales que el _“mero orgullo”_.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si tú hubieras hecho eso? —Exclamó de pronto, tomando totalmente por sorpresa a la mujer al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras hecho a un lado? ¿Qué habría sido de mí? ¿Habría terminado como Carrie White, quizás?

Un profundo e incómodo silencio se formó en esos momentos, del cual Matilda se arrepintió de inmediato de haber creado. Aún sin que pronunciara sonido alguno, podía ver a su madre adoptiva titubear sentada en el sillón de su sala, frente a la chimenea apagada, y con su brazo apoyado contra el respaldo lateral, y su rostro lleno de confusión y miedo por la sola mención de ese nombre.

—Lo siento —se excusó, un poco más calmada—. Eleven me dijo que este caso me afecta demasiado porque me recuerda a Carrie… Y creo que tiene razón.

—Matilda… —masculló Jennifer, algo temerosa, e incapaz de pronunciar algo más.

—Realmente se parecen tanto, y no sólo por las cosas que me dijo su madre. Está tan afectada y dolida, y todos a su alrededor ya la han tachado de antemano como un monstruo, que siento que si la dejó en estos momentos, que si me descuido un poco, todo terminará como con Carrie. Y no puedo dejar que pase otra vez.

—No pasará —decretó Jennifer con mucha más seguridad en su voz—. Sé que sin importar qué tengas que hacer, lograrás ayudar a esta niña. Eres la chica más capaz que conozco. Así que cálmate, relájate, y deja que ese hermoso cerebro tuyo piense en el siguiente paso a seguir, cuando te sientas lista.

Matilda sonrió, satisfecha por esas palabras.

—Gracias, mamá.

Logró escuchar una risilla pequeña, pero presente, escaparse de los labios de su madre justo después de ese comentario.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—No sé. Sólo recordé cuando comenzaste a vivir conmigo, y te era realmente difícil decirme así.

—¿Cómo? ¿Mamá? —Una risilla bastante similar surgió de ella sin que se lo propusiera. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, pero ahora boca abajo, apoyada en sus codos y con sus pies colgando de una de las orillas laterales—. Descuida, siempre serás la señorita Honey para mí. Aún al día de hoy me sigues enseñando como una buena maestra.

Su voz se oía mucho más tranquila y relajada, y eso provocó que el mismo sentimiento inundara, aunque en menor medida, el pecho de Jennifer Honey.

—Te prometo que iré a visitarte a ti y a Max en cuanto tenga una oportunidad de irme de aquí unos días.

—No te preocupes —pronunció Jennifer con dulzura; tan dulce como su apellido podía ser—. Tu caso actual se ve que es muy importante. Aquí te estaremos esperando todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Pero hazle un favor a tu madre: pídele consejo a Jane, ella tal vez pueda decirte qué hacer.

Matilda tuvo ganas de soltar un quejido de molestia tras oír ese comentario, pero éste se quedó ahogado en su garganta.

—Hasta aquí puedo escuchar como pones los ojos en blanco, jovencita —exclamó Jennifer con severidad, tomando por sorpresa a su hija adoptiva—. No puedes seguir molesta con ella por siempre.

—No estoy molesta —refunfuñó despacio—. Simplemente no puedo correr con Eleven cada vez que tengo un problema. Además, se suponía que me iba a mandar a alguien para que me ayudara, pero ni siquiera me ha dicho quién será o cuándo vendrá.

—Quizás también está ocupada.

—Quizás…

En el fondo esperaba que en realidad se le hubiera olvidado, o no hubiera encontrado a esa persona con ese _“otro tipo”_ de experiencia. Le resultaba difícil suponer que alguien pudiera darle la ayuda que necesitaba en esos momentos para remediar el problema que le había surgido ese mismo día. Además, Samara apenas y había aceptado conocer a Cody; no podía simplemente llegarle con algún otro desconocido.

Eso le recordó que tenía que hablar con Cody, y ver cuándo podía verla. Hizo una nota mental rápida de hablarle en un rato más; aunque primero quizás debía de determinar si debía hablar con Samara de lo ocurrido con su madre, o no. Quizás sería mejor irlo trabajarlo después de que viera a Cody y así estuviera más receptiva… pero, ¿y si lograba detectar algo de ello en su mente? ¿Así como había detectado lo de Carrie?

Decisiones difíciles.

—Bien, tal vez sí le llame —respondió tras un rato de meditación—. Pero sólo para ponerla al corriente.

—Con eso me basta.

Ambas rieron y siguieron conversando de manera casual por unos minutos más, antes de despedirse y colgar.

—Gracias por todo, mamá. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, querida.

Una vez que colgó, Matilda se quedó recostada, con su mentón apoyado en sus brazos, y su vista puesta en las cortinas color rojo, tras las que se ocultaba la ventana que daba a la calle y el aire acondicionado, en esos momentos, apagado.

A muchos les desagradaban los hoteles, pero a ella le resultaban relajantes; principalmente por su silencio y su quietud. Le recordaban a las bibliotecas. Ese tipo de silencio siempre le ayudó a pensar mejor. Sin escándalos, sin risas, sin televisiones encendidas haciendo un ruido endemoniado, sin gente gritando. Claro, no siempre había silencio absoluto en los hoteles, pero ese en especial se encontraba muy tranquilo. Sin embargo, ni aun así podía decidir con mayor facilidad su accionar.

Colocó su celular frente a su rostro, y se quedó observando fijamente la pantalla apagada, como si intentara prenderla con la mente; de hecho, quizás podría hacerlo si lo intentara.

¿Debía hablar realmente con Eleven? No se sentía con muchos ánimos de hacerlo. Durante esos días, le había estado mandando por correo sus avances; o al menos los que consideraba necesarios para que ella estuviera enterada.

 No es que estuviera molesta por su última plática, pero… tampoco se encontraba del todo contenta.

Antes de hablar con ella, debería primero hablar con Cody, y comentarle lo que le había dicho Samara. Por mero reflejo se fue hacia sus contactos, pero a los dos segundos recordó que no tenía su nuevo número grabado, sino que Eleven se lo había pasado. Se dirigió entonces al registro de llamadas, buscando hacia atrás la última llamada que le había hecho; no había tenido tantas realmente durante esos días, así que tampoco debía ser una tarea exhaustiva.

Se detuvo entonces en el primer teléfono desconocido que tenía en su registro, pero… ese no era el de Cody; de hecho, era una llamada entrante, y de hace una semana, temprano.

Tardó un rato en recordarlo, pero al final le llegó: la llamada de Doug Ames, el día en que ocurrió el incidente con Samara.

Se le había borrado por completo aquello. Y es que, según recordaba, Doug había quedado de enviarle un correo con la información que le fuera posible de ese difícil caso que el Profesor Armstrong le había recomendado revisar con ella. Sin embargo, nunca se lo envió, o al menos a ella le parecía que no lo había hecho.

Decidió revisar en su computadora portátil para más comodidad. Centró su mirada en el dispositivo en el escritorio, y éste se levantó en el aire como si dos manos invisibles lo hubieran alzado. Luego lo aproximó con velocidad moderada hacia ella, cruzando el cuarto con total normalidad. Esperaba que realmente no hubiera alguna cámara oculta en el interior de esa habitación, o esa grabación quizás terminaría en algún canal de misterios sin resolver en _YouTube_.

Matilda se sentó en la cama, y la laptop se posó delicadamente frente a ella. La abrió, y unos minutos después se encontraba revisando su bandeja de entrada de la última semana. Tenía varios correos, pero ninguno ni remotamente relacionado con Doug y su caso.

Revisó de nuevo su registro de llamadas; no había ninguna llamada perdida, ni del teléfono celular del que le había hablado, ni de ningún otro.

Sintió en ese momento una sensación bastante extraña en todo su cuerpo; algo similar a preocupación. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Sólo porque una persona con la que hacía ya un par de años que no hablaba, y que penosamente aún no lograba ponerle un rostro claro en su mente, no le había enviado un correo o vuelto a contactar en una semana? Había muchas explicaciones para ello. Quizás había sentido algo de renuencia a querer ayudarlo, lo que no era precisamente del todo falso. Quizás le pasaron el caso a alguien más, o quizás encontró a otro experto que le pudiera ayudar. Pero ninguna de esas explicaciones le aliviaba ese sentimiento de preocupación y… ¿culpa? ¿Sentía culpa?

Caviló un poco, abrazada de sus piernas, y teniendo sus ojos centrados en la pantalla de su computadora, con su bandeja de entrada abierta. Intentó recordar un poco sobre lo que Doug le había contado de su complicado caso.

 _“En estos momentos tengo un caso un tanto complicado”_ , le había dicho. _“Se trata de una niña, a la que sus padres trataron de quemar viva en su horno. Quizás oíste del caso en los periódicos o en las redes sociales. Se hizo mucho eco por lo macabro del acto.”_

Definitivamente sonaba a algo que haría mucho revuelo, aunque ella personalmente no había oído nada. Decidió hacer una búsqueda rápida al respecto, y en efecto no tardaron mucho en saltarle los resultados con noticias y artículos. Las primeras dos páginas que abrió eran más que nada resúmenes, no mucho más que la propia descripción que Doug le había hecho del caso, a excepción de un dato: los nombres de los padres y de la niña.

Los padres eran Edward y Margaret Sullivan, los cuáles al parecer en esos momentos estaban internados en una institución mental tras lo ocurrido. El nombre de la niña, por su parte, era…

—Lilith Sullivan —leyó en voz baja sin proponérselo. Le parecía un nombre curioso, pero no extraño. Pese a la relación demoniaca directa o indirecta que alguno pudiera llegar a hacer, seguía siendo un nombre bastante bonito a su modo.

Siguió buscando y abriendo ligas, hasta que pudiera dar con alguna foto de Lilith, o al menos más información sobre ella. Debido a que era menor de edad y al cuidado que se debía de tener con su privacidad, le sorprendía un poco incluso el haber dado con su nombre. Dar con su ubicación, o al menos una fotografía, se podría tornar complicado… pero al final encontró esta última.

Un artículo, de unos días después del día del incidente, hablaba un poco más extensamente del caso, aunque más bien usaba éste como base para poder explayarse sobre el maltrato infantil en general que aún se sufría en Estados Unidos. El caso de Lilith Sullivan, aunque en el texto se referían a ella más como _“Lily”_ , era el encabezado principal, acompañado de la fotografía de una niña de alrededor de diez años, de rostro afilado, ojos pequeños de un azul grisáceo, y cabello castaño oscuro, lacio y sujeto con una cola de caballo. Vestía un suéter rojo discreto. Parecía una fotografía de anuario, pues la foto abarcaba básicamente de la mitad de su pecho a la punta de su cabeza; miraba a la cámara, con el cuerpo ligeramente de perfil, con fondo de estudio, y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rosados y delgados.

Matilda contempló con detenimiento la fotografía. Era una niña bonita, sobre todo por sus llamativos y penetrantes ojos. Cualquier persona que viera esa foto, de seguro la tomaría como una niña totalmente normal, una víctima de su desquiciados padres, o un alma inocente que tuvo la pésima suerte de nacer en un hogar tan disfuncional y roto. Ella misma había tenido esa sensación, desde que Doug le contó al respecto, o mientras revisaba todas las ligas que había abierto. Sin embargo, al ver esa foto, al ver esa mirada, esa sonrisa… algo le pareció incorrecto. No sabía qué era con exactitud, pero simplemente, tras ver ese rostro, sintió que algo no encajaba, que no estaba bien.

¿Qué podría significar?, bastantes cosas, le parecía.

Pensó en tocar la imagen en la pantalla, y ver si recibía algún tipo de destello de información. Al principio dudó, pero al final aproximó sus dedos, hasta colocarlos sobre la superficie de la pantalla. No todas las veces le daba resultados, y nunca lo había intentado tocando algo que estuviera en una pantalla. Por suerte, sí le funcionó… pero una parte de ella hubiera deseado que no fuera así.

Sintió de golpe como se quedaba sin aire, y un horrible dolor le inundaba el pecho, como si alguien le hubiera metido la mano a la fuerza, y apretujara sus órganos entre sus dedos. Una serie de horribles imágenes le recorrieron la mente una detrás de otra, sin ningún orden o lógica. Dichas imágenes iban acompañadas de sonidos que sonaban con intensidad directo en su cabeza; la mayoría de ellos eran incompresibles, pero parecían ser… gritos de desesperación.

Pero más que las imágenes, más que los gritos, lo más agobiante fueron las sensaciones que le recorrieron todo el cuerpo: miedo, terror, confusión, ira, desesperación, desolación... agonía.

Se apartó de golpe de la laptop, se puso de pie de la cama, y siguió retrocediendo sin darse cuenta, hasta que su espalda quedó contra la pared; y aun así sentía deseos de alejarse aún más de esa fotografía. Se dirigió entonces al baño, inclinándose sobre el lavabo, pues se sentía tan mareada y alterada, que creyó que vomitaría; por suerte no fue así. Sufrió el ataque de un par de arcadas, pero todo quedó en ello.

Cuando logró al fin recuperar el aliento, se sentó sobre la taza del baño cerrada, y apoyó su rostro contra sus manos. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón retumbando en su cabeza.

Jamás había sentido algo así; no creyó que su casi escasa e intermitente clarividencia, de la cual apenas y se volvió consciente que poseía durante su pubertad, pudiera producirle tal destello de imágenes y sensaciones. No sabía qué significaba exactamente, pero sí estaba segura de una cosa. Era como un pensamiento intrusivo que destellaba en lo más hondo de su mente, y se había arraigado con fuerza ahí: esa niña era peligrosa.

Se levantó de nuevo y se dirigió a su teléfono sobre la cama. Buscó el número de Doug, y le marcó, pero no hubo respuesta. Le marcó un total de tres veces, y el resultado fue el mismo: saltó directo al buzón de voz.

—¡Maldición! —Soltó frustrada; sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a caminar en círculos por el cuarto.

Pensó rápidamente en alguna alternativa. ¿Buscarlo por internet o en Facebook? ¿Dónde más podría encontrarlo? Recordó lo que le había comentado de su trabajo como psicólogo infantil en Asuntos Familiares. ¿Funcionaría si le llamaba ahí? Ni siquiera estaba segura de que trabajara directamente ahí o en otro sitio. Pero igual no tenía nada que perder. Sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades de encontrarlo, pero se sentía desesperada; ese pensamiento intrusivo no la dejaba tranquila.

Buscó apresurada el número de dicha oficina en Portland. Marcó el número, y luego de darle dos vueltas al menú, eligió la opción de pedir información a una operadora. Esperó unos minutos acompañada de una pegajosa melodía, antes de que alguien al fin le respondiera.

—Asuntos Familiares —exclamó con solemnidad la voz de una jovencita.

—Hola, buenas noches —saludó a su vez, intentando sonar lo más tranquila posible—. Sé que es algo tarde, pero no sé si me pueda comunicar con Doug Ames. Me parece que trabaja ahí como psicólogo infantil. ¿Se encontrará por ahí o sabrá cómo puedo comunicarme con él?

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea; un silencio que se prolongó demasiado desde la perspectiva de la joven psiquiatra.

—¿Hola? —Exclamó tras esperar pacientemente, temiendo que quizás la llamada se hubiera cortado. Pero no fue así; un poco después, la escuchó titubear.

—Un momento por favor —dijo al fin, y de inmediato la melodía de espera volvió, mucho antes de que Matilda pudiera siquiera darle las gracias.

Eso le pareció extraño, y no fue de ninguna ayuda para apaciguar la preocupación que le inundaba el pecho. Siguió esperando, ahora aún más tiempo que antes. Anduvo con sus pies descalzos por toda la alfombra del cuarto, preguntándose una y otra vez qué tan difícil era comunicarle con alguien, o tan sólo decirle que la persona que buscaba no se encontraba.

Cuando ya se estaba comenzando a hartar de la melodía de espera, ésta se cortó de nuevo, y una vez más una voz femenina la atendió, aunque no era la misma que antes.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?

Matilda se destanteó un poco, pero intentó responder rápidamente.

—Hola, mi nombre es Matilda Honey. Buscaba a Doug Ames.

Hubo un instante de duda por parte de la mujer.

—¿Para qué asunto, si me permite preguntar?

—Somos compañeros de Doctorado. Hace unos días él me llamó para pedirme opinión sobre un caso, pero ya no se ha vuelto a comunicar conmigo. Le estoy marcando a su teléfono celular, pero no me responde.

—¿Hace unos días? —Le cuestionó a tono de interrogatorio.

—Sí, como hace una semana. ¿Sí es ahí donde trabaja o tengo que llamar a otro sitio?

De nuevo silencio, seguido por pequeños titubeos que dejaron a la joven bastante confundida.

—Yo… lo siento —exclamó dudosa la mujer al teléfono—, pero Doug… Él falleció precisamente hace una semana.

Los pies de Matilda se plantaron en seco en su lugar, y su respiración se cortó de golpe; necesitó demasiado autocontrol para no soltar el teléfono de su mano.

—¡¿Qué?! —Espetó atónita—. ¿De qué está hablando? Eso no puede ser.

—Fue repentino, creo que un accidente en su baño el martes pasado.

—¿El martes? No, no, el martes fue cuando me llamó. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—No tengo los detalles, lo siento. Todos los niños que trataba fueron pasados a otra psicóloga. Quizás pueda pasarle su información si gusta…

—Aguarde un segundo —le cortó de golpe, obligándola a callar. Separó su teléfono de su oreja, y se quedó mirando pensativa las cortinas rojas de la pared. Necesitaba solo un segundo para tranquilizarse; recién había salido de su impacto anterior, y ahora la golpeaban de nuevo sin previo aviso.

¿Muerto? ¿Doug estaba muerto? ¿Cómo había pasado? La sensación de asco en su boca y dolor en su estómago, le volvió de nuevo pero esa vez logró controlar ambos. Respiró lentamente y contó hasta diez; las luces tintinearon un poco en ese momento, pero esperó que fuera sólo coincidencia.

Debía de pensar con rapidez, hacer que ese _“hermoso cerebro suyo”_ trabajara. Intentó recordar paso por paso la conversación que habían tenido por teléfono.

_“Y no digo que haya estado involucrada, pero la trabajadora social que está a cargo de ella es una muy buena amiga, y creo que también presiente algo extraño desde que aquello ocurrió.”_

La trabajadora social, quizás ella supiera más de lo que Doug le había contado. Colocó de nuevo su celular en su oído y exclamó:

—¿Puede usted comunicarme a Trabajo Social… o a dónde quiera que estén los trabajadores sociales que llevan los casos que Doug trataba?

—¿Los trabajadores sociales? —Respondió confundida la mujer.

—Sí, necesito hablar con la trabajadora social del caso de Doug que me quería consultar. ¿Puede comunicarme o debo llamar a otro número?

—Veré que puedo hacer… Aguarde.

De nuevo la tediosa música de espera, pero Matilda apenas y la notó en esa ocasión. Tomó ese tiempo de pausa para aclarar un poco sus ideas. Aún le costaba creer que realmente una persona con la que acababa de hablar hace unos días, estuviera ahora muerta; así, de la nada. Fue inevitable para ella pensar de nuevo en Carrie White… En esa espantosa noche…

Pero no podía dejar que su mente divagara en eso; necesitaba enfocarse en el presente. ¿Acaso eso era lo significaba el horrible presentimiento que acababa de tener? No, lo que había sentido era algo mucho peor, si es que acaso la muerte repentina de una persona no era ya de por sí lo suficientemente terrible. Además, no podía evadir lo más importante: lo había sentido al tocar la fotografía de Lilith Sullivan. Todo eso no podía ser una coincidencia; sin embargo, si no lo era, la respuesta más obvia sería también la más preocupante…

—Hola, habla Adrian Wayne —escuchó de pronto una voz profunda, ahora masculina, pronunciar en la línea y haciéndola reaccionar al mismo tiempo.

—Hola, estoy buscando a la trabajadora social que llevaba el caso de la niña que sus padres la quisiera quemar en su horno.

—¿Disculpe? —Exclamó el hombre entre confundido y molesto, quizás por su nada sutil descripción.

—El caso de la niña que quisieron quemar en su horno; Lilith Sullivan. ¿Conoce el caso o no?

—Sí lo conozco, señorita. —Su tono se tornó bastante a la defensiva—. Si es reportera, de antemano le aviso que…

—No, no soy reportera. Necesito hablar con quién lleve ese caso; es urgente.

El hombre que se había presentado como Adrian Wayne, guardó silencio unos momentos. A Matilda le pareció que intentaba determinar si lo que le decía era cierto o no.

—La responsable de la niña se ha retirado por hoy —le informó finalmente.

—Maldición —soltó Matilda por mero reflejo, sin darse cuenta—. ¿Puede pasarme su número de celular o de su casa?

—Disculpe, pero no puedo darle esa información, especialmente si no sé siquiera quién es usted.

—¡¿No escuchó la parte de urgente?! —Exclamó con fuerza, alimentada principalmente por la frustración y la gran mezcla de emociones que le envolvían. Adrian Wayne, aparentemente no tomó muy bien esto.

—Lo siento, pero me temo que no puedo ayudarla. Si gusta comunicarse mañana, puede hacerlo. Buenas noches…

—¡Aguarde!, ¡por favor! —Pronunció la psiquiatra rápidamente, antes de que le colgara; por suerte, la escuchó e hizo caso. Aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a respirar profundamente y calmarse—. Lo siento, es que estoy alterada. Permítame empezar de nuevo: soy la Dra. Matilda Honey, son psiquíatra y colega Doug Ames; ¿lo conocía? —Wayne no le respondió nada, pero por su silencio intuyó que la respuesta era un _“sí”_ —. Él me llamó hace unos días, justo ante de morir. Me quería pedir ayuda sobre este caso, sobre la niña de este incidente. Me acabo de enterar de su muerte, y necesito hablar con la trabajadora social que se encargaba de la niña. Es muy importante. ¿Puede ayudarme?

Pareció haber sido demasiado para el señor Wayne, pues no logró responderle de inmediato; de nuevo, lo más seguro es que intentaba determinar si creer o no en lo que le decía.

—Yo… lo más que puedo hacer es pasarle su mensaje para que ella se ponga en contacto con usted en cuanto pueda.

Matilda suspiró frustrada y resignado.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Le daré mi número. Dígale que soy la Dra. Matilda Honey, colega de Doug. Que me llamé de inmediato, por favor.

Luego de proporcionarle su número celular, y unas últimas palabras de despedida, colgaron. Se sentó unos instantes en la cama, y se talló su frente y ojos con sus dedos. Ese definitivamente no era su día. Tenía deseos de tirarse a la cama y sólo descansar, pero no podía hacerlo; no aún al menos, pues tenías otras dos, o quizás tres, llamadas que hacer.

No sabía que estaba ocurriendo con seguridad, pero lo averiguaría.

La primera de sus llamadas fue a Cody, aunque ya no con la intención que había tenido en un inicio. Buscó de nuevo su número en el registro, y le marcó. Esta vez, el profesor de primaria sí le respondió.

 —¿Hola? —Escuchó que murmuraba despacio la voz suave del joven.

—Cody, hola. Lamento llamarte tan repentinamente, ¿estás ocupado?

—¿Matilda? No, sólo estaba… —Dudó un poco, como si intentara buscar la excusa adecuada; quizás sí lo había interrumpido en algún momento importante—. ¿Qué ocurre? Te oyes alterada.

Y no sólo se oía: estaba alterada. Pero no era momento para ello.

—Escucha, sé que esto es muy repentino y sin aviso, pero necesito pedirte un favor. ¿Podrías acompañarme a Portland mañana temprano?

—¿A Portland? —Cody se tornó notoriamente confundido—. Creí que la niña que estabas tratando se encontraba cerca de Salem.

—Se trata de algo más. Es largo de explicar, te lo contaré mejor cuando nos veamos. Pero hay otra niña que estaba siendo tratada por un colega mío, y éste está ahora muerto. —Se sorprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta de la frialdad con la que había dicho eso último, pero igual presintió que había alterado lo suficiente a Cody con ello—. Él pensaba que la niña podía tener un Trastorno de Personalidad Antisocial.

—¿Ósea que es una niña psicópata?

—Algo así… Pero creo que puede ser algo más.

Cody caviló unos segundos.

—¿Algo más como de nuestra especialidad?

—Exacto.

Era la teoría que más sentido tenía para ella. Por algo el Dr. Armstrong le había sugerido a Doug hablar con ella, y por algo había sentido esa horrible sensación al tocar su foto. Pero claro, todo eso era circunstancial, y más un presentimiento que otra cosa. Esperaba que quizás el Dr. Armstrong pudiera darle un poco más de luz sobre qué fue lo que Doug le dijo; esa era justamente la llamada que haría después de esa.

—Quizás no sea nada, pero si es algo y no sé exactamente qué, me vendría bien algo de apoyo. Sé que es demasiado pedir, y que tendrías que faltar a tus clases. Si no puedes…

—No, no, descuida —respondió Cody sin duda—. Ahí estaré. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

Matilda suspiró aliviada; definitivamente le vendría bien su apoyo. No sólo por sus conocimientos y no sólo por su _Resplandor_ tan especial, sino también por su apoyo como amigo, pues en esos momentos sentía que no era capaz de sostenerse ni a sí misma.

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo en un lugar y una hora, Matilda lo dejó para que terminara lo que estuviera haciendo, e igualmente hiciera los preparativos que ocupara para realizar el viaje mañana. Ella, por su lado, tenía otra llamada que hacer.

Ya debían de ser más de las once en New Haven, y el Dr. Tadeo Armstrong era un hombre mayor; apostaría lo que fuera a que lo agarraría dormido, pero necesitaba hablar con él con urgencia. El teléfono sonó por largo tiempo, tanto que creyó que terminaría cortándose. Pero siguió y siguió, hasta que al fin una voz carrasposa y adormilada se hizo presente.

—¿Hola? ¿Matilda? —Exclamó despacio, seguido después por un profundo y largo bostezo.

—Hola, Dr. Armstrong. Lo siento, ¿acaso lo desperté? —Pregunta tonta, pero se le había escapado de los labios sola, sin que se lo propusiera.

—No, no. Sólo estaba leyendo —se explicó el profesor, justo antes de soltar otro bostezo, aunque de menor longitud que el anterior—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, querida? ¿Pasa algo?

Le hablaba con bastante naturalidad para no haber hablado de forma directa en un par de años. Algunas personas son así, pensó la psiquiatra; aunque no muchas resplandecen.

—Necesito hablar con usted con algo. Doug Ames del Doctorado me habló hace unos días. Me dijo que se comunicó con usted y le pidió consejo, y usted le recomendó que hablara conmigo.

—Sí, eso hice. ¿Fue incorrecto?

—No, para nada. Pero… me acaban de informar que Doug falleció; el mismo día en que habló conmigo.

Pudo sentir como la respiración del hombre en la línea se cortaba, y cualquier rastro de sueño que tuviera encima, sencillamente se esfumó. Matilda tenía muchas preguntas en mente que deseaba hacerle, sobre lo que habló con Doug, sobre porqué le recomendó hablar con ella, o cualquier cosa que pudiera darle algo de luz sobre esa situación que le había caído tan repentinamente encima y sin aviso. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que surgió de él, luego de varios segundos, fue lo bastante horrible, directo y claro, como para que la sangre de Matilda se helera, y la convenciera aún más de hacer ese viaje al día siguiente:

—¿Fue la niña? —Inquirió con seriedad, pero con notoria alerta en su voz.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10**

**Notas del Autor:**

_— **Jennifer Honey** se basa íntegramente en el respectivo personaje de la película **Matilda** de **1996**. Se dará más detalles sobre ella más adelante._

_— **Adrian Wayne** está basado en el personaje de **Wayne** de la película **Case 39** del **2009**. En dicha película nunca se menciona su nombre completo, por lo que el nombre de “Adrian” es un agregado de mi parte. Igualmente se dará más detalles sobre él más adelante._


	11. Capítulo 11. Adiós, Emily

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 11.  
** **Adiós, Emily**

Emily Jenkins no tuvo una niñez feliz. Su madre era una mujer con problemas, serios problemas, a los cuales acostumbraba arrastrar a su hija, consciente o inconscientemente. Trastornos de personalidad, depresión crónica, abuso de sustancias indebidas, desajustes hormonales… Las personas quisieron justificar su comportamiento con mil y un motivos diferentes, pero ninguno le fue suficiente para llegar a perdonarle todo el daño que le había hecho. Aún en esos momentos, cerca de sus cuarenta años, cada vez que miraba hacia atrás, no podía más que sentir rabia y rencor por aquella mujer, repitiéndose una y otra vez que estaba mucho mejor alejada de ella. Eso podía verlo ya con su mente madura y forjada en base a las experiencias, pero en aquel entonces su percepción distaba de ser favorable.

Antes de llegar a la adolescencia, fue apartada de ese ambiente e ingresada al sistema. Recordaba haber llorado cada noche de las semanas siguientes, añorando volver con su amada madre; ¿qué tan lejos tenía que dañar una madre a un niño para que éste dejara de verla con esa adoración que rozaba casi a lo divino? Aún después de tantos años, no tenía una respuesta clara a ello.

Pasó de un hogar temporal y adoptivo a otro, sin que ninguno resultara como lo deseara. Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y pudo independizarse, se dijo a sí misma que haría todo lo posible para evitar que otros niños pasaran por la misma situación que ella, y eso fue lo que la llevó a dedicarse al trabajo social; trabajo que en ocasiones podía volverse difícil y angustiante, pero que había llevado a cabo por casi veinte años con orgullo y entusiasmo… hasta que esa niña llegó a su vida.

Todo comenzó de una manera tan casual, con Wayne, su supervisor, colocando un expediente sobre su escritorio, aún después de haberle dicho que tenía otros treintaiocho abiertos. Era el caso de una pequeña niña de diez años de nombre Lilith Sullivan; Lily de cariño. Sus maestros habían reportado que frecuentemente se dormía en clase, sus calificaciones habían bajado, y se mostraba más retraída en clase y en los descansos. Tras su larga, y nada envidiable, experiencia en casos familiares, Emily había aprendido muy bien que todas esas cosas eran señales claras de problemas en casa; y al visitar por primera vez a los Sullivan, estuvo bastante segura de que así era.

La casa estaba cubierta de un aire denso de miedo y enojo. Sus padres, en especial la madre, parecían muertos vivientes, de miradas perdidas que ocultaban un océano oscuro detrás de ellas. Y Lily… era una niña tan hermosa, tan radiante, y sin embargo de apariencia tan delicada. Parecía una pequeña muñequita de rostro triste, que podría romperse al más ligero toque. Emily siempre sentía un aprecio especial por cada niño o niña que llegaba a su cargo. Sin embargo, Lily tenía algo especial. En cuanto la vio, sintió una gran empatía por ella que nunca había sentido antes; una necesidad ferviente de protegerla, y ponerla a salvo de lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo en esa horrible casa.

Y todas sus sospechas, y todos sus miedos, se hicieron realidad aquella horrible noche. La noticia circuló por todo Oregón, y quizás por todo el país. Sus padres intentaron asesinarla, y de la forma más horrible: durmiéndola y quemándola viva en su propio horno.

¿Qué mentes retorcidas podrían hacerle tal atrocidad a otro ser humano, especialmente a su propia hija? De no ser por la propia Emily y su amigo de la policía, el Detective Mike Barron, quién sabe qué hubiera ocurrido. Pero lograron salvarla, ponerla a salvo, y mandar a sus padres a un sanatorio mental dónde posiblemente jamás volverían a ver la luz del día. Pero lo importante ahora era Lily, su seguridad y su bienestar. Esa necesidad imperante de Emily por protegerla, se volvió aún más aguda tras lo ocurrido. Cuando tuvo que dejarla en aquel orfanato en donde esperaría a que le encontraran algún hogar adoptivo, si es que acaso lograban encontrarle alguno, se vio a sí misma, sola en aquel lugar, llorando por su propia madre a pesar de lo que le había hecho.

¿Por qué le ocurría esto con ella? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo esto tan profundo por una niña que apenas acababa de conocer? ¿Qué tenía de especial ella en comparación con todos sus casos anteriores? No tenía idea, ni tampoco se lo cuestionó mucho. Pese a una pequeña resistencia inicial, decidió hacer algo que nunca hubiera hecho con algún otro de sus casos: decidió servir de hogar temporal para Lily.

Emily jamás consideró la posibilidad de tener hijos. Siempre usaba su trabajo como excusa, pero ella sabía que había mucho más de por medio… mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a hablar, incluso con su amigo Doug Ames, psicólogo infantil que trabajaba en Cuidado Familiar con ella, tratando a niños con problemas, pero que casi siempre no era del todo sutil en sus intenciones de que fueran más que amigos; sin embargo, Emily siempre lo rechazó, en cada ocasión.

Esa vida no era para ella; su madre se había encargado de mostrárselo. Pero con Lily era diferente. Pensó que ambas podrían hacerse mutua compañía, y entre ambas podrían incluso sanarse las heridas. Y si acaso todo salía bien, si acaso lograba hacer esto y terminar conforme… bueno, ¿quién sabe? Las posibilidades eran muchas; quizás aún no era demasiado tarde para ella.

Cuando le informó a Lily al respecto, su rostro se iluminó como el propio sol. Nunca había percibido tan cándidamente la alegría de un niño como en ese momento. La llevó a su casa, le preparó una habitación, y poco a poco se fueron adaptando la una a la otra. Todo marchaba de maravilla. Lily era una niña extraordinaria, y cada día se convencía a sí misma de que su accionar había sido el correcto… Pero el tiempo se encargaría de demostrarle que jamás había cometido un error tan enorme en su entera vida…

Tardó en darse cuenta, pero una vez que las señales comenzaron a aparecer, no se detuvieron. Un hecho extraño tras otro, un mirada sospechosa, un susurro lejano… una muerte espantosa.

Esa niña no era ni remotamente lo que parecía: era un monstruo. Y no de manera figurada, sino algo literal; algo no humano, algo aterrador, rastrero y asqueroso. Un demonio con la apariencia de una niña, que había arrastrado a sus propios padres hasta la absoluta locura, dejándolos en un estado en el cual no les era posible hacer algo más allá de querer drogarla, dormirla, meterla en su horno y cocinarla hasta incinerarla viva. Y aunque en aquel entonces Emily se había colocado de lado de aquellos que los tacharon de lunáticos, desquiciados y enfermos… ahora compartía exactamente su misma angustia, y sabía que ella misma lo hubiera hecho.

Primero, otro niño que estaba a su cargo y en uno de los grupos de terapia de Doug, asesinó mortalmente a sus padres a mitad de la noche, sin motivo alguno, y de una manera horripilante y violenta. Y de alguna forma, que en ese momento no le fue claro entender, Lily estaba detrás de ello.

Algo raro ocurría con ella, y Doug también lo notó. Luego de hablar con ella de frente una noche, se lo dijo directamente: le tenía miedo. Había algo en ella que lo atemorizaba, como nunca lo había visto. No le dijo mucho más, excepto que llamaría a un experto que podría ayudarlos con eso. Luego de ello, desapareció tras las puertas del elevador… y sería la última vez que lo vería con vida. Lo encontrarían un día después, muerto en su propio baño, solo…

 _“Un accidente”_ , dijeron todos. _“Debió haberse resbalado y rotó el cuello al golpearse con el inodoro”_ , añadieron otros. _“Qué horrible forma de morir”_ , retumbarían por último como cierre final. Pero Emily lo sabía, en el fondo de su corazón comenzaba a verlo: Lily lo había hecho. No sabía cómo, pero sabía que ella estaba detrás de todo eso de alguna u otra forma. Pero nadie le creía, nadie la escuchaba. Era una locura, y muchas veces a ella misma se lo parecía. ¿Cómo una niña tan dulce podría haber hecho algo como eso? Pero no era una niña, y era todo menos dulce. Tardó en poder digerir por completo esa idea, pero al final logró.

Vio las cintas de las entrevistas que les estuvieron haciendo a los padres en el sanatorio mental, y habló en persona con el señor Sullivan. Él le dijo lo que tanto temía ella pronunciar en voz alta: Lily era un demonio, un monstruo que se alimentaba del miedo y las desgracias ajenas. Un monstruo oculto en el rostro de una niña, para moverse con libertad y devorarlos. Parecían delirios alucinantes de una persona desequilibrada, pero Emily sabía que lo que le decía tenía que ser cierto. Ella misma comenzó a vivirlo en carne propia…

No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero de alguna forma podía meterse en tu cabeza, manipular tus pensamientos y emociones, y hacer que vieras tu peor pesadilla materializándose ante ti. Ni siquiera tenía que estar en la misma habitación, o incluso en el mismo edificio. De alguna manera lograba alcanzarte, hacer que desconfiaras hasta de tus propios sentidos, y orillarte a hacer una locura. Así había llegado a Diego, a Doug… y a su propio padre. Aún encerrado en el sanatorio, ella encontró la forma de llegar hasta él, y hacer que muriera en una pelea en el comedor, sólo unos días después de hablar con Emily. ¿Era una venganza por haber hablado con ella? Emily no sabía ya ni qué pensar; todo era demasiado irreal, demasiado difícil de procesar.

Y ahora todo estaba por empeorar. Nancy, su compañera de Adopciones, le acababa de decir que le había conseguido una familia adoptiva a Lily; buenas y nobles personas, dispuestas a abrir sus corazones y su casa para ella. El Señor Sullivan le había dicho que ella se alimentaba del dolor y el miedo ajeno, y que disfrutaba tomar a seres buenos y puros para sumergirlos en la más absoluta oscuridad lentamente. No sabía si esto lo decía con alguna base o era meramente su propia percepción. Pero fuera como fuera, no podía permitirlo; no podía dejar que le hiciera eso a alguien más.

Mike no creía sus sospechosas en un inicio, pero al final tuvo que aceptar que algo ocurría con Lily cuando él mismo fue amenazado directamente por ella de una forma nada sutil. No lo dijo abiertamente, pero pudo sentir que el miedo se había apoderado de él, un miedo tan profundo y doloroso, que lo había empujado sin lugar a duda a ayudarla con la horrible pero inevitable tarea que debían ejecutar: matar a Lily, antes de que alguien más saliera herido.

Mike traería un arma de la bodega de evidencias, confiscada de algún asalto frustrado. Por su parte, ella fue con su doctor esa misma mañana, y le dijo que no podía dormir, esperando que le pudiera recetar algo, y funcionó. Adicional de ello, consiguió un galón de gasolina. El plan completo consistía en dormirla con las pastillas, dispararle una vez inconsciente, y luego pretenderle fuego al cuerpo para desaparecerla. Sonaba horrible, y cada vez que lo repetía en su cabeza le resultaba aún más. Ella, quién había jurado dedicar su vida a los niños, a protegerlos y mantenerlos seguros, iba a ser partícipe de un acto que a todas luces sólo podía ser catalogado como un brutal asesinato.

Pero ya no le importaba; estaba desesperada.

Salió temprano del trabajo, alegando no sentirse del todo bien, y se dirigió a su casa. Permaneció un rato sentada en su vehículo, contemplando la construcción de madera desde afuera, intentado imaginarse en dónde estaría… esa cosa, en esos momentos. La sola idea de volver ahí con ella, le causaba nauseas, y le oprimía el pecho. Pero debía ser fuerte, sólo un poco más. Si lograba aguantar un poco más, todo terminaría.

Bajó de su vehículo, e ingresó por la puerta principal. Las luces estaban encendidas, pero todo estaba en absoluto silencio…

—¿Lily? —Exclamó alto para que pudiera oírla, pero no recibió respuesta; todo seguía en silencio.

Se retiró su abrigo y lo colgó en su perchero. Dejó su bolsa en el mueble del recibidor, y siguió adelante con la intención de ir a la sala. Sin embargo, en cuanto giró en el pasillo principal, divisó algo en el suelo. Al inicio no supo qué era, pero al acercarse se dio cuenta. Eran sus expedientes, de todos sus casos, pasados y presentes, regados por todo el pasillo, creando un camino perfecto. Emily no supo cómo reaccionar, y una parte de ella le sugería con fuerza que diera media vuelta y saliera de ese sitio de inmediato. Sin embargo, ella no hizo caso, y en su lugar comenzó a avanzar por el camino de papeles, que la llevaban directo a la habitación de Lily. Al pararse en el umbral de la puerta, vio algo en el suelo que simplemente le revolvió el estómago. Eran alrededor de ocho fotografías de varios niños de casos que había tenido, parte de los expedientes que ahora yacían en el suelo. La mayoría era de marcas de golpes en los cuerpos de los niños, ojos morados, rasguños, moretones, labios partidos… todas esas atrocidades, expuestas una a lado de la otra, como un enfermizo mural.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo con ellas? ¿Le causaba algún morboso placer ver eso? ¿Era lo que le disfrutaba? ¿El dolor y el sufrimiento de las personas aunque fuera sólo en fotografías?

Pero había más fotos ahí que a simple vista no encajaban con el resto. Se agachó a lado de ellas para poder verlas mejor. Había una foto de Diego, el niño que había asesinado a sus padres, en la que sonreía alegremente y sin ninguna preocupación encima. Estaba también una foto de Doug, en un estado de ánimo similar al de Diego. Y por último, una foto de Mike y ella, que había sido tomada por la esposa de éste en una parrillada en su casa.

La presencia de esa foto entre todas las demás, le hizo perder el aliento…

 _“Mike”_ , pensó casi horrorizada. ¿Por qué había puesto una foto de él y ella junto con las otras? ¿Por qué las había puesto ahí, de forma que ella pudiera verlas con total facilidad? ¿Qué clase de mensaje… o advertencia, deseaba transmitirle? Y lo más importante… ¿Dónde estaba Lily?

No estaba en su cuarto, no estaba en su cama… Pero escuchó de pronto que algo sonaba en ella, justo debajo de su colchón. Se aproximó con cautela, y levantó el colchón. Debajo de éste, sobre la base de la cama, se encontraba un teléfono… su teléfono perdido, sonando en vibrador. Como si se tratara de algo radioactivo, Emily acercó nerviosa su mano hacia él para tomarlo. En la pantalla, se mostraba un número desconocido. Aún más nerviosa, respondió la llamada y la acercó a su oído. Del otro lado sólo se oía mucha estática.

—¿Quién habla? —Murmuró asustada.

Hubo silencio unos segundos, y después…

—Emily, soy Wayne —escuchó la reconocible voz de su supervisor sonar entre la estática, y eso la tranquilizó ligeramente, permitiéndole respirar.

—¿Wayne? ¿Todo está bien?

—No —respondió de forma pesada, apartando de golpe toda la tranquilidad que le había llegado—. Me acaban de hablar hace unos minutos… es sobre Mike. Falleció.

Esa última palabra resonó con gran fuerza en su cabeza, y se repitió tantas veces hasta que perdió totalmente su sentido.

—¿Qué? No, él está…

Fue incapaz de decir mucho más.

—No conozco los detalles —prosiguió Wayne al teléfono—, pero dicen que se dio un tiro en el estacionamiento de la jefatura.

¿Un tiro? ¿Mike se suicidó? No, era imposible, por supuesto que no lo había hecho. Él nunca lo haría, y menos cuando estaba a punto de ayudarla con tan horrible tarea. Había sido ella… ella lo había hecho. Cómo había hecho con Doug, como había hecho Edward Sullivan, y con tantos más antes de ellos…

—¿Emily? ¿Em? —Repitió Wayne al teléfono, pero ella ya no lo escuchaba—. Emily, ¿estás bien? —No hubo respuesta. Emily apartó su teléfono de su oído y comenzó a bajarlo poco a poco—. Emily, hay algo más. No sé si esté relacionado o no, pero hace unas horas alguien…

Ya no escuchó el resto. Escuchó de pronto el claro sonido del microondas de la cocina, indicando que acababa de terminar un ciclo, y poco después el lejano sonido de pasos y movimiento.

Era ella...

—¿Emily? ¿Sigues ahí? Emily…

Dejó caer el teléfono al suelo, sin importarle qué más Wayne quería decirle. Pasó de golpe de la confusión a la negación, de ésta a la tristeza, para deshacerse rápidamente de todo ello y quedarse sólo con una cosa: una absoluta rabia.

Apresurada, se puso de pie y se dirigió con paso veloz y decidido a la sala. Antes de llegar a su destino, escuchó claramente cómo se encendía la televisión, y la ruidosa melodía de un video musical rompía tan absoluto silencio. Y al llegar a la sala, ahí estaba ella, sentada tranquilamente en el sillón frente a la televisión y un gran tazón de palomitas sobre las piernas. Ahí estaba Lily Sullivan, con su rostro tranquilo, y sus ojos grisáceos fijos en la pantalla, mientras se introducía las palomitas de una en una en su boca. Traía su largo cabello castaño oscuro, perfectamente lacio, suelto y cayendo sobre sus hombros. Se veía tan inocente, tan tranquila… tan falsa.

Sin la menor duda, Emily tomó la pantalla colocada sobre el mueble de la sala, y la tiró con fuerza al suelo, haciendo que ésta soltara chispas al caer, acompañada de un crujido doloroso. La casa volvió a estar en silencio. Lily miraba el televisor en el suelo, inmutable; tomó otra palomita, y se la llevó a la boca.

—¿Tu madre no te enseñó a cuidar mejor tus cosas? —Le susurró con un tono entre sarcástico y burlón.

Emily respiraba agitada. El verla ahí sentada con su carita de falsa inocencia como si nada ocurriera, como si fuera remotamente algo parecido a un ser humano…

Alzó su mano lentamente, señalando hacia la puerta de manera determinante. Su enojo era tal que apenas y era capaz de estructurar palabras.

—Sal… de mi… casa… —Exclamó como le fue posible, casi atragantándose con cada palabra. Lily, por su lado, la miró un segundo y luego siguió comiendo como si no la hubiera escuchado.

—¿Tenemos mantequilla? —Preguntó tranquila, ignorando su desesperada petición.

Emily se aproximó hacia ella de forma violenta, y de un manotazo tiró el tazón de palomitas hacia un lado, regándolas por todo el sillón y el suelo.

—¡Vete de mi casa, maldito monstruo! —Le gritó ahora con mucha más fuerza y seguridad, señalando de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Lily la miró de reojo, aún serena. Delicadamente comenzó a sacudir las palomitas del sillón, y de sus propios jeans, como si se limpiara simple polvo.

—Creo que hay una confusión aquí —murmuró inmutable mientras seguía limpiando. Luego se paró de golpe, y la miró fijamente con una mirada que rompió por completo toda esa expresión inocente y tranquila que había tenido todo ese rato—. Tú… no… ¡me gritas a mí!

La voz que salió de ella no se parecía en nada a la suya… era grave, y resonó en su cabeza como el choque de un martillo. De hecho, sonaba como varias voces hablando al mismo tiempo con violencia, con odio, con una sensación tan agresiva que a Emily sencillamente la paralizó. No había forma de que un ser humano pudiera emitir siquiera esos sonidos.

Lily comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella, y Emily instintivamente retrocedió, presa del pánico. Su rostro poco a poco comenzó a deformarse, a transmutar en algo grotesco, de piel gris, y ojos grandes, profundos y oscuros.

—Tú no me das a órdenes —le siguió diciendo con la misma voz; con cada paso que daba, por la periferia de su mirada Emily parecía percibir que todo el escenario a su alrededor se deformaba y contraía entre sí, estremeciéndose al tono de las palabras que escuchaba surgir de Lily—, no me dices qué hacer, no me regañas cuando no he hecho nada, ¡y no planeas con terceros apuñalarme por la espalda mientras no te veo!

Esa voz demencial se acrecentó de golpe, y sintió como si todas las paredes se desquebrajaran y contrajeran sobre ella.

—No es real… no es real… —Se repitió a sí misma, incapaz de creerlo realmente.

Cuando logró que sus piernas le respondieran como ella deseaba, se giró y comenzó a correr rápidamente por el pasillo, sintiéndose como una inofensiva presa escapando de su depredador. Llegó hasta su cuarto, y de inmediato se encerró en él, no sólo con seguro sino además con los pasadores que había instalado días antes, precisamente para mantener a esa cosa fuera. Pero en esos momentos, todo ello le parecía insuficiente. Empujó su cómoda con apuro hasta colocarla frente a la puerta, y le siguió su cama un poco después, creando una barricada completa. Pero, ¿y luego? ¿Qué haría luego de eso? Ahora ella era la atrapada en su propia habitación.

Miró alterada a su alrededor, buscando una salida, un escondite, un arma o lo que fuera. Sus pies hicieron rodar de pronto un destornillador largo que se encontraba en el suelo, que quizás se había quedado ahí desde que estuvo colocando los pasadores. Era prácticamente nada, pero igual lo tomó entre sus manos y lo sostuvo cerca de ella como un arma.

Los nudillos huesudos de Lily llamaron con fuerza a la puerta, rompiendo el silencio.

—Emily, perdóname —escuchó de pronto, de nuevo esa falsa voz dulce, pronunciar desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se puso de inmediato a la defensiva, tomando el destornillador delante de ella—. No fue a propósito. ¿Puedo entrar para que hablemos y lo resolvamos? —Emily no respondió nada, por lo que ella volvió tocar con fuerza a la puerta—. ¿Emily?

—¡Aléjate de mí! —Le gritó desesperada la trabajadora social.

—No te enfades, ya me disculpe. Vamos, te cepillaré el cabello.

—¡No te me acerques!

Una vez que el eco de su último grito se disipó de sus propios oído, todo fue silencio… pero no por mucho. Luego de unos segundos, antes de que Emily pudiera reaccionar o pensar en algo más, el estridente sonido de la madera crujiendo la estremeció. La puerta del cuarto comenzó a doblarse y desgarrarse, como si un enorme animal la empujara con violencia hacia adentro con gran fuerza. Emily retrocedió un par de pasos, con sus dedos aferrados al destornillador hasta que estos se pusieran pálidos.

—No es real —volvió a decir con un escaso hilo de voz—. No es real, ¡no es real!

Soltó el destornillador y corrió con rapidez hacia  la barricada, empujándola con todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, los golpes que le estaban propinando desde el exterior eran más fuertes. La puerta terminó por ceder, despedazándose, y su cama y cómoda fueron empujadas hacia atrás, así como ella misma. Cayó de sentón al suelo, y logró ver como la puerta salía volando, siendo arrancada de sus bisagras. De inmediato se arrastró por el suelo hacia debajo de la cama, ocultándose debajo de ésta, en el rincón más oscuro de esa área. Se aferró a sí misma, cubriéndose el rostro con ambos bazos, y pegando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

Eso era una pesadilla… era lo único que tenía sentido. Todo era una horrible pesadilla en la que despertaría en cualquier momento. Doug y Mike estarían ahí, y nada de lo ocurrido esas semanas sería real. Intentó aferrarse a esa idea, pero era esa voz deformada y sonando como varias a la vez, la jaló de nuevo a la innegable realidad.

—¿Emily? —Pronunció Lily al ingresas al cuarto. Emily alzó ligeramente su rostro del escondite de sus brazos, y pudo ver sus pies descalzos, avanzando por el suelo a un lado de la cama—. Necesitamos aprender maneras más sanas de resolver conflictos. Muchas familias ni siquiera saben que tienen problemas… Hasta que es demasiado tarde…

Mientras seguía el andar de sus pies con la mirada, Emily notó que el destornillador se encontraba justo a un lado de la cama. La delgada mano derecha de Lily bajó hasta tomar el destornillador, y luego lo clavó con fuerza en el suelo, a la altura de la cara de Emily; esto la hizo soltar un pequeño grito de miedo.

Lily se agachó entonces hasta poner su rostro a la altura de la parte baja de la cama. La miró con sus ojos azul grisáceo, y le sonrió… ampliamente, con la misma alegría con la que le había sonreído aquel día, cuando le dijo que se iría con ella a su casa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, pequeña calabacita? —Le inquirió con un alegre tono juguetón. Emily sólo pudo reír nerviosa, presa del pánico—. No querrás que entre ahí a sacarte, ¿o sí?

—No… No…

—Contaré hasta tres… uno… dos… —Mientras Lily realizaba su conteo, Emily murmuraba suplicas inaudibles; el terror era tal que ya no era capaz de pensar con siquiera un mínimo de claridad—. Dos y medio… dos y tres cuartos… ¡tres! Allá voy…

Lily Comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo hacia ella, como una serpiente acechando.

—¡No! —Gritó Emily aterrada, y arrastró su cuerpo hacia atrás, hasta que quedó contra la pared; ahora sí estaba acorralada—. ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?!

Lily se detuvo justo frente a ella, teniendo su rostro a su misma altura. La contemplo con detenimiento en esa posición, y luego su expresión se tornó algo seria… y triste.

—Quiero lo mismo que tú querías de tu madre… quiero que me ames…

¿Qué la amara? ¿Quién podría amar a un ser como ella? ¿Quién podría sentir algo más que terror y odio contra alguien que usa, manipula y destruye a cuanta persona se cruza por su camino? ¿Entendía al menos su significado?

—Está bien… —Murmuró arrastrando un poco las palabras—. Sí… voy a hacerlo, voy a hacerlo… Puedo hacerlo.

Lily sonrió feliz. Se inclinó hacia ella, y el reflejo inmediato de Emily fue cerrar los ojos asustada y sólo sintió como le daba un inofensivo beso en su frente. Luego, la escuchó arrastrarse de nuevo hacia afuera de la cama.

—Ven a acostarme —la escuchó pronunciar una vez que estuvo afuera.

Emily se quedó petrificada en su lugar por largo rato, y al abrir los ojos, ya no había rastro alguno de Lily. Sin embargo, algo más no estaba bien… Lentamente salió de debajo de la cama, y se alzó sobre sus pies. Miró a su alrededor estupefacta sin poder creer la impactante imagen que veía: todo estaba exactamente igual a como hace unos minutos. La puerta seguía en su lugar, la cómoda y la cama, debajo de la cuál ella misma acababa de salir, seguían contra la puerta; incluso el destornillador estaba en el suelo a sus pies, y no clavado en la madera. No había rastro alguno de Lily, o siquiera seña de que hubiera entrado en algún momento.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Había de nuevo jugado con su mente? ¿Había sido todo una simple ilusión? Pero fue tan real… sintió el empujón que la lanzó hacia atrás, la sensación de sus labios en su frente cuando le dio aquel beso, incluso el aroma del champú de su cabello. Ella estaba ahí… ¿o no? Emily se tomó la cabeza, sintiendo que el mundo entero le daba vueltas. Las paredes, las puertas, las barricadas, nada podía detenerla. Con tan sólo desearlo, ya podía entrar a dónde fuera y hacerte lo que fuera. No había forma de contenerla tampoco…

Emily salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina de manera automática, como si fuera algún tipo de robot sin consciencia. Comenzó a preparar un té de manzanilla, incitada quizás por la propia costumbre, pues frecuentemente le preparaba uno a Lily antes de dormir. Se quedó se pie un largo rato, admirando de forma perdida el hervidor sobre la estufa, aguardando a que éste sonara. Y fue en ese momento en el que un pensamiento fugaz le llegó, un segundo antes de que el silbido del agua hirviendo se hiciera presente. Se volteó lentamente hacia la entrada, en donde había dejado su bolso.

 _“Las pastillas”_ , pensó para sí misma. Las pastillas para dormir que le había dado el doctor, aún las tenía. Aún podía usarlas como había planeado, ponerlas en té para dormirla y… ¿y luego qué? ¿Qué haría después? Realmente no se lo cuestionó mucho, y sólo lo hizo. Se dirigió sigilosamente a la entrada, rogándole a Dios o cualquiera que la estuviera observando para que no se cruzara con Lily a medio camino; pos suerte, no hubo rastro alguno de ella, e incluso la escuchó claramente cantando en su habitación, de seguro mientras se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo del tocador como solía hacer. Sacó cuatro pastillas de la bolsa y se las llevó ocultas en su puño a la cocina. Una vez ahí, las molió con una cuchara hasta hacerlas polvo, y las echó a la taza de porcelana, seguidas por la bolsita de té, y después el agua caliente. Revolvió muy bien el agua, hasta asegurarse de que no hubiera rastro visible de la presencia de las pastillas, y sólo se distinguiera el color opaco del té. Le echó además bastante azúcar, esperando que eso disfrazara un poco el sabor. Consideró probarlo ella misma para asegurarse, pero no podía arriesgarse; lo que menos podía hacer en esos momentos era quedarse dormida.

Llevó la taza, con todo un pequeño platito del mismo juego, hasta la habitación de Lily. Ahí la encontró sentada en su cama, cambiada para dormir y con el cobertor cubriéndole las piernas. Al verla en la puerta, le sonrió con toda la falsa inocencia que le había trasmitido desde un inicio. Se aproximó a la cama, y le extendió la taza, misma que Lily tomó gustosa. Le sopló un poco para apaciguar el calor del líquido, y una vez que estuvo segura la acercó a sus labios. Pero antes de dar el primer sorbo, la volvió a bajar.

—Mejor tómalo tú —le indicó con suavidad, y la volteó a ver de nuevo—. Se ve que estás estresada.

Emily tuvo un pequeño momento de duda, pero logró mantener una aparente tranquilidad.

—Me haré uno después, descuida.

Lily asintió con su cabeza, y comenzó a beber el té lentamente. Esperaba que le dijera que sabía raro, o quizás demasiado dulce y comenzara a sospechar. Pero no, se lo siguió tomando tranquilamente. Por ese pequeño momento, Emily se sintió triunfante.

—Lamento haber dejado que las cosas llegaran a esto —comentó Emily, ya más tranquila—. De aquí en adelante todo será mejor.

—Más te vale —respondió la pequeña tras dar el último sorbo, y colocar de nuevo la taza en su pequeño platito, y luego pasársela de regreso a Emily—. O alguien podría salir herido.

Emily sólo sonrió ante tal amenaza disfrazada. _“Y ese alguien podrías ser tú”_ , pensó para sí misma.

—¿Qué haremos mañana?

Lily caviló un poco, pero al final se encogió de hombros.

—Sorpréndeme.

—No soy buena para las sorpresas.

—Yo creo que estás mejorando.

La sonrisa segura de Emily casi se desquebrajó. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Por la forma en la que lo había dicho… No, no podía seguir dejando que se metiera de esa forma en su cabeza. Siguió sonriendo, calmada. Colocó un momento la taza y el plato sobre el buró y arropó a Lily bajo el cobertor. Una vez que estuvo lista, se dirigió a la puerta para irse, pero a medio camino la escuchó pronunciar con un tono juguetón, pero a la vez bastante amenazante…

—Olvidaste darme un beso de buenas noches.

Emily respiró hondo, dándole aún la espalda, y luego se giró de nuevo a ella. Se le aproximó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches, pequeña.

Pasada una hora, se asomó muy sigilosamente al cuarto de la niña, mirándola en la cama. Esperaba verla abrir los ojos en cualquier momento, pero tal parecía que se encontraba plácidamente dormida. Era ahora o nunca.

Lo pensó demasiado durante esa hora que estuvo esperando. Tuvo oportunidad para arrepentirse, dar un paso atrás, simplemente huir de ahí y nunca regresar. Pero no podría vivir sabiendo que esa niña seguía suelta en algún lugar, sabiendo que por más lejos que se fuera, por más segura que se sintiera estar, realmente nunca podría poner la suficiente distancia y paredes entre ambas para efectivamente mantenerla lejos de ella. Era una situación extrema, y eso ameritaba… una medida extrema.

Sacó de su vehículo la gasolina que había conseguido para quemar el cuerpo. Sujetó con una cuerda gruesa la manija de la puerta de Lily, amarrándola con fuerza a un pilar para evitar que pudiera abrirse. Además de todo, colocó una silla, una mesa, y todo lo que encontró frente a ella para crear otra barricada, pero ahora para evitar que saliera. Quizás podía entrar a donde fuera con sus endemoniados poderes o lo que fueran, pero veríamos si acaso era capaz de salir también. Temió que su ruido terminara por despertarla, pero en todo ese rato todo siguió en silencio; las pastillas habían hecho efecto. Comenzó entonces a rociar la gasolina por toda la casa, poniendo principal énfasis en la puerta del cuarto y en la barricada delante de ella. Mojó el pasillo, las paredes, el suelo, todo para lo que el galón le alcanzó. La construcción era algo vieja, en su mayoría de madera como ya casi no se hacían. Sólo un poco, y de seguro ardería como un hermoso infierno que haría que esa cosa se sintiera como en casa.

Una vez que la gasolina se le acabó, y sin el menor remordimiento, prendió un cerillo, y lo dejó caer sobre el rastro oscuro que había dejado sobre el suelo. El combustible se prendió en un parpadeó, cubriendo casi de inmediato toda las áreas humedecidas con él, y haciendo que frente a la puerta de Lily se formara una muy llamativa hoguera.  

Caminó tranquilamente hacia la sala, y se quedó sentada en el sillón como si nada hubiera pasado. Las llamas poco a poco comenzaban a propagarse, por lo que para cualquiera no sería un momento adecuado para detenerse y meditar sobre sus posibilidades, pero así lo hizo. Y realmente, ¿qué posibilidades tenía? Se encontraba considerando seriamente el quedarse ahí y perecer junto con la casa entera. Para bien o para mal, ese sería el final de todo: de su carrera, de su vida, de su libertad. Todos los niños que había ayudado, todas las familias que había protegido, todo el trabajo arduo que había hecho para seguir su misión… todo eso sería opacado por ese acto, que por altruista que pudiera sonar en su cabeza, las demás personas serían incapaces de comprender. Sería sólo otra loca que había perdido el juicio, y había arrastrado a una inocente niña a esa locura; por eso sería recordada, y eso sería lo que pondrían en su epitafio. Al quedarse ahí, al menos no habría más cuestionamientos, más problemas, o la incómoda y extenuante necesidad de lidiar con todo ello. Todo terminaría rápido, y limpio. Y si existía un cielo, posiblemente allá sí la recibirían bien. Incluso le darían una medalla, o unas alas, o lo que fuera que le dieran allá a la gente que se sacrificaba por hacer el bien.

Pero entonces se giró un poco hacia su derecha, y miró su enorme pecera, y al único pez de colores oscuros que aun nadaba en ella, ignorante de las enormes llamas que lo rodeaban. Fred, un pequeño regalo de Doug, y el único pez que le quedaba convida ocupando ese gran espacio. Se prometió muchas veces comprarle nuevos amigos, pero nunca lo hizo; siempre lo dejó pasar. ¿Sería absurdo querer salir de ese sitio sólo por un pez? Quizás… pero era al menos un último ser vivo al que podía salvar, antes de caer en el abismo de ser una loca asesina de niñas.

Tomó a Fred en una pecera más pequeña, y salió de la casa, antes de que fuera imposible de hacer. Apenas colocó sus pies en la acera, cuando escuchó el crujir doloroso a sus espaldas, y el sonido de ventanas rompiéndose por el calor. Avanzó un poco más, y luego se paró a mitad de la calle, a ver como su amada casa, a la que le había depositado tanto amor y sueños, era consumida.

Sus vecinos no tardaron mucho en salir a ver qué ocurría, y los bomberos y la policía se les sumaron poco después. Aún con toda la conmoción, ella seguía sin moverse de su lugar, viendo las llamas avanzar hasta casi cubrir por completo la construcción. Un bombero se le acercó por un costado, y pudo percibir lejanamente que le estaba hablando, mas era incapaz de entender cualquier cosa que surgía de sus labios. Le era más claro el sonido de la madera crujiendo, o las sirenas de los bomberos y policías resonando de fondo, que las palabras de aquel hombre de traje amarillo gritando a su lado.

—¿Señora, hay alguien más adentro? —Repitió el bombero, quizás por sexta vez, y sólo hasta entonces Emily reaccionó y lo volteó a ver. Y al voltearse… ahí la vio, entre la multitud, a unos cuantos paso de ella… Era Lily, con un abrigo rojo, mirando con una sonrisa la casa quemándose.

La respiración de Emily se cortó, y poco le faltó para soltar la pecera de Fred. No dijo nada, ni reaccionó de forma alguna, incluso cuando ella la volteó a ver de regreso. El bombero se alejó de ella, quizás para apoyar a sus compañeros, y en ese momento Lily caminó tranquilamente hacia ella, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Se fue acercando y acercando, y en cada paso se volvía más y más real…

—Eso fue grosero… —le murmuró irónica al pasar delante de ella, y luego se paró a su lado, tomándola de la mano para que vieran juntas el espectáculo. Emily, sin embargo, perdió totalmente la noción del tiempo, del espacio, o de sí misma durante todos los minutos, y posteriormente horas, que le siguieron.

¿Cómo era posible? La había visto beberse el té, la había visto recostada en su cama, había sentido su frente al darle ese beso de buenas noches, la había visto dormida una hora después, la había encerrado en su cuarto, y se había incluso quedado ahí casi hasta el final ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo salió y sin rasguño alguno?

Le tomó tiempo, pero entonces lo comprendió: no podía creer en nada que viera, oyera o sintiera, estando ella presente. Quizás nunca estuvo en el cuarto, nunca se tomó el té, o incluso nunca estuvo dentro de la casa realmente. Nunca tiró sus expedientes por el piso, puso esas fotografías para que las viera, quizás Wayne no la llamó, y ella jamás encendió la televisión o hizo palomitas. Quizás todo el tiempo supo lo que pasaría, y todo ese rato estuvo ahí afuera, parada viendo a la casa, riéndose de ella, y disfrutando como la volvía más y más loca. Podría haber pasado a su lado con el galón de gasolina en mano, y no verle ni un solo cabello.

No había forma de saber qué era real y que no, ya no más. La realidad era lo que Lily quisiera que fuera, y no más…

— — — —

Le encargó a Fred a una pequeña niña que vivía a unas dos casas de la suya, y que siempre había insistido a que se lo regalara cuando su madre a veces la dejaba a su cuidado; a Lily nunca le simpatizó de todas formas, y esperaba que así al menos no le fuera a hacer nada.

Ya era entrada la madrugada cuando el fuego fue opacado por los bomberos, la policía tomó su declaración, una declaración que de hecho fue bastante escueta y nada informativa. Aun así, y aunque indirectamente le dieron a entender que sospechaban que el incendio había sido causado por alguien, no detectó ningún indicio de que pensaran que había sido ella. ¿Acaso Lily tendría algo que ver con eso? ¿Hacía que vieran o notaran algo que garantizara que no sospecharan de ella? Y si era así, ¿por qué hacerlo?, ¿qué interés podía tener en que no la arrestaran? ¿Acaso aún no había terminado con ella? ¿Acaso aún quería seguirla torturando un poco más?

Le era ya imposible saber distinguir qué de lo que la rodeaba estaba siendo manipulado por Lily, y qué no.

Para el final la policía les pidió que aguardaran en el auto. Estuvieron ahí a solas media hora, y aunque de vez en cuando Lily mencionaba algo con intención de empezar una plática, ninguna relacionada de forma directa con lo que acababa de ocurrir, Emily nunca le respondió, ni media palabra. Un oficial se les acercó pasada esa media hora, y se paró justo a un lado de la ventanilla de Emily. Una parte de ella deseaba que le pidiera que se bajara del auto, pusiera las manos atrás de su espada, y le relatara la clásica Advertencia Miranda mientras la esposaba de ambas muñecas, como en las películas: _“Emily Jenkins, se encuentra bajo arresto. Tiene el derecho a guardar silencio; cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usada en su contra ante una corte judicial. Tiene el derecho a un abogado, si no puede pagarlo el estado le asignará uno. ¿Le han quedado claro los derechos previamente mencionados?”_

_“Si oficial, estúpidamente claro. Sólo aléjeme de esa niña, por lo que más quiera…”_

Sin embargo, ese pequeño e inofensivo deseo no le fue concedido.

—Síganos la estación —le indicó el oficial con tono amistoso—. Les buscaremos un lugar donde puedan quedarse, descuiden.

Emily no respondió nada, a pesar de haberlo escuchado muy bien. Estaba quieta, con sus manos fijas en el volante, y la mirada fija al frente.

—¿Señorita? ¿Está bien? —Volvió a hablarle el oficial, pero Emily seguía con la mirada clavada al frente, inexpresiva. Lily la miró confundida desde el asiento del pasajero.

El policía iba a volver a hablarle, pero Emily logró reaccionar antes que eso.

—Estoy bien —murmuró abruptamente—. Gracias, oficial.

El policía volvió a su patrulla, y emprendió la marcha. Emily condujo detrás de ellos, casi en modo automático, totalmente ida.

Eso era todo, ¿no? Ese había sido el propósito de todo eso, ¿no era así? Demostrarle lo inútil que era siquiera pensar en hacer algo contra ella, demostrarle que siempre estaría un paso delante. Ya no quedaba nada más que rendirse, convertirse en otro muerto viviente como los Sullivan, sobrevivir día tras día, esperando el momento en que dejara de serle útil o divertida, como un juguete viejo; añorando aunque fuera un segundo en el que se distrajera para así poder apuñalarle el cuello por detrás… un segundo que posiblemente nunca llegaría.

—Quizás podríamos buscar un hotel que tenga piscina —la escuchó comentar una vez que ya estuvieron andando por la autopista; ella miraba por la ventanilla, pensativa. Al no recibir respuesta, la volteó a ver de nuevo—. No te desanimes, Emily. Mi madre decía que cuando Dios cierra una puerta, abre una ventana.

¿Dios? ¿Enserio estaba hablando de Dios…?

—Ya te lo había dicho, ¿recuerdas? Ésta es una nueva oportunidad para empezar de nuevo. Una mejor vida, en un mejor lugar. Quizás en Miami.

Y entonces Emily recordó a la familia adoptiva, aquella con la que Nancy pensaba llevarla ese mismo viernes. ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Ella ya no sería necesaria y se desharía de ella? ¿Se iría y la dejaría en paz? ¿O acaso no tenía pensado irse sino quedarse con ella por más tiempo? Y si era eso último… ¿qué planeaba hacer para lograr tal cosa?

Una nueva convicción la invadió. Aún no podía rendirse, aún había una última posibilidad.

Rápidamente giró el volante, tomando abruptamente una salida, y desviándose por completo de la ruta que llevaban las patrullas de policía.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le cuestionó Lily, extrañada.

—Dijiste que te sorprendiera —le respondió de forma tajante sin quitar los ojos del camino.

Lily sonrió calmada, mirándola fijamente desde su asiento.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no funcionará. Así que sería mejor fueras a la jefatura como esos amables policías te solicitaron.

Emily no respondió. Lily subió entonces sus pies al asiento, y abrazó sus piernas contra ella sin dejar de mirarla.

—Se odiaba a sí misma, y te odiaba a ti —soltó de pronto, y eso hizo una fisura en la armadura de Emily—. Dijeron fue un accidente, pero tú sabías la verdad. Por eso nunca quisiste tener hijos —Emily se volteó de golpe hacia ella, pasmada por lo que oía; ella le sonrió, satisfecha—. Es a lo que le temes, ¿verdad? Esa parte de ti que es ella… que es como tu madre. ¿Vas a hacer lo mismo que te hizo ella a ti?

¿Cómo sabía que estaba pensando en su madre? ¿Cómo sabía lo que había ocurrido? ¿Lo investigó? ¿Lo averiguó...? ¿O acababa de leerle su mente?

—¿Qué eres? —Le cuestionó horrorizada. Lily simplemente sonrió aún más, y miró de nuevo por la ventanilla, pero entonces Emily pisó el acelerador de golpe, haciendo que el carro acelerara en un segundo. El cuerpo del a niña se pegó por un instante contra su asiento.

—Más despacio —le susurró Lily, más como una orden que una sugerencia.

—¡¿Qué demonios eres?!

—Estás alterada. No deberías estar manejando en ese estado.

¿Alterada? Le iba a mostrar qué tan alterada se encontraba. Pisó el acelerador más profundo, y comenzó a zigzaguear ferozmente, esquivando los vehículos. Los ojos de Lily se abrieron con asombro, aunque no demasiado.

—¿Así es cómo quieres que sean las cosas? —Susurró con notoria tranquilidad. Una lluvia repentina comenzó a caer; Emily estaba tan alterada, que ni siquiera se cuestionó si el cielo estaba nublado o no, sólo activó limpiaparabrisas para poder ver en su camino—. Cómo quieras… al parecer eres más parecida a ella de lo que creías…

Esa sola mención provocó que Emily desviara su atención un segundo del camino hacia el asiento del pasajero… el cual estaba completamente vacío.

—¿Qué? —Murmuró atónita. ¿A dónde se había ido? ¿O acaso… nunca estuvo ahí? No, sí lo estaba, ahí debía de seguir. Estaba de nuevo jugando con su mente, confundiéndola con…

—¡Mamá! —Escuchó una voz gritar con fuerza, la voz de una niña, pero no era la de Lily. Venía del asiento trasero del vehículo—. ¡Más despacio! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Ve despacio, por favor!

Miró rápidamente por el espejo retrovisor hacia la parte de atrás del vehículo… y lo que vio le heló la sangre. Había una niña de rostro redondo y cabellos rubios largos, mirando muerta de miedo al frente, con sus ojos al borde del llanto. Ella reconocía a esa niña, sabía quién era… era ella misma, sentada en el asiento trasero del vehículo de su madre, mientras ella se encontraba al volante. Y al girar el espejo hacía ella, ahí los vio: los ojos con cargado maquillaje de su propia madre, mirándola a través del reflejo, con la misma desidia y desaprobación de siempre.

El recuerdo se estaba materializando ante ella. Aquel día, cuando su madre perdió por completo el control, y comenzó a conducir como desquiciada por una autopista bastante parecida a esa. No le importó que estuviera en el asiento trasero: ella quería morir. Y ahora ahí estaba repitiendo el mismo acto.

La idea la paralizó por unos segundos. Siguió conduciendo como le fue posible, hasta que delante en el camino surgió un camión, un enorme camión de carga con las luces encendidas alumbrándoles la cara. Todo era como aquel día; podía recordarlo con sumo detalle. Las luces acercándose, el sonido de la bocina del camión advirtiendo del inminente choque de frente, el sonido de la lluvia golpeando las ventanillas, y la mirada perdida y desorbitada de su madre, fijada en el objetivo, dirigiéndose directo hacia él. Sólo hasta el último momento, a uno instante de colisionar, un pequeño destello de lucidez la hizo girar violentamente el volante y sacarlas del alcance. No chocaron contra el camión, pero sí contra el muro de contención. El frente del auto se hizo pedazos, las bolsas de aire explotaron, y Emily sintió como su pequeño cuerpo era sacudido por el interior del vehículo. Tuvo que usar un collarín por varias semanas, más del tiempo que duró a lado de su madre luego de aquello.

¿Ella haría lo mismo? ¿Se desviaría a último momento para esquivar el camión? ¿O iría directo contra éste, esperando que el choque fuera suficiente para matar a la criatura que la acompañaba a bordo?

—¡Detente, mamá! —Gritó a todo pulmón su versión joven en el asiento trasero.

—No es real —se dijo a sí misma en voz baja.

—¡Sí lo es! ¡Mamá!

—¡No es… verdad! ¡No es real!

Nada de desviaciones, nada de esquivar, y tampoco nada de choques. No dejaría que manipulara su mente más tiempo, no dejaría que la hiciera dudar de qué era real y qué no. Ella tenía el control de su mente, no ese demonio… no esa cosa.

Pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo, y se dirigió de lleno contra el camión. En su subconsciente, podía escuchar el metal crujir, acompañado de sus propios huesos despedazándose. Pero ninguna de las dos cosas pasaron; un instante después de que las luces del camión la encandilarán por completo, lo atravesaron con tanta facilidad como se atraviesa una nube de humo, para luego desvanecerse. No sólo el camión se fue, sino también la lluvia; sus limpiadores se movían de un lado a otro a ritmo constante, pero no limpiaban nada, pues su parabrisas se encontraba totalmente seco

Su primera reacción fue reír; no era por alivio ni por diversión, ni ninguna emoción a la que Emily pudiera ponerle nombre en esos momentos. Bajó un poco la velocidad, y de manera automática apagó los limpiadores para que dejaran de moverse. Sólo entonces miró de nuevo hacia el asiento a su derecha; Lily había vuelto, o más bien nunca se había ido. Y quizás por primera vez desde que la conoció, logró ver una emoción real en su rostro, algo que no se podía fingir, no a ese nivel: terror… Lilith Sullivan estaba aterrada, como una niña pequeña e indefensa.

—¿Ahora tienes miedo? —Le cuestionó la trabajadora social, con poderío en su tono. Lily volteó a verla, sin escapar de su estado—. Porque yo no…

De nuevo, un giro violento del volante, que hizo que Lily se sacudiera en su asiento. Pisó el acelerador una vez más, y cuando menos lo pensó ya habían atravesado de golpe una reja de malla, derribándola por el impacto. Habían entrado a un área muelles a orilla del Río Willamette, el mismo Río Willamette al que ahora se dirigía en directo y en picada.

—¡Espera! —Le gritó Lily, notándosele desesperada—. ¡Las cosas no son como crees!

—¡No quiero oírte!

—¡Mis padres no sabían lo que estaban diciendo! ¡No soy un monstruo ni un demonio! ¡Sólo soy una niña!, ¡una niña diferente a las demás!

—¡Cállate!

—¡No cometas una locura como la de tu madre!

—¡Dije que te callaras!

—¡Emily!

Lily se soltó de su cinturón de seguridad y cerró sus ojos con fuerza; eso fue lo último que Emily vio de ella por el rabillo del ojo, antes de que su vehículo volara por los aires unos segundos, y luego se precipitara al agua fría del río. El impacto contra el agua fue brusco. Ambas se sacudieron y se golpearon en la cabeza contra el tablero. Emily quedó aturdida, pero entre toda su confusión le pareció ver que Lily había quedado inconsciente. El auto descendía lentamente, y el agua empezaba a filtrarse al interior; quizás aún tenía una oportunidad.

Rápidamente se soltó de su cinturón de seguridad, y de inmediato se disponía a salir del vehículo. En ese momento, sin embargo, sintió como la mano de Lily la tomaba con fuerza entre sus dedos. La niña lentamente separó su rostro de la guantera, y la volteó a ver con una mirada llena de maldad, y una sonrisa confiada; tenía un corte profundo en la frente, y de él brotaba un hilo de sangre que le bajaba por el rostro.

—Ya no te tengo miedo —murmuró Emily con dureza.

—Eso no importa —le respondió ella a su vez con un tono frío.

Ambas comenzaron a forcejear, y el vehículo se balanceaba de un lado a otro junto con sus movimientos. Emily logró soltarse del agarre de Lily, y entonces la tomó, y con fuerza casi sobrehumana que ni siquiera era consciente que poseía, la empujó hacia la parte trasera del vehículo, en donde el agua más se había filtrado. La tomó con fuerza, y la sumergió con ambas manos debajo del agua, sujetándola para que se ahogara de una buena vez. Lily pataleó y gritó, un chillido desgarrador que una vez más no parecía ser humano.

De pronto, del agua surgió un largo brazo, grueso y de piel blanca, con afiladas garras en los dedos, que lograron rasgarle la cara. Podía sentir sus manos aun sujetando el cuerpo de Lily bajo el agua, pero entre todo el ajetreo ya no la veía a ella, sino el enorme cuerpo de un ser blanco, de ojos negros profundos, afilados colmillos, sin cabello ni ningún otro rasgo fácil que pudiera aunque fuera fingir que se tratara de un ser humano.

—No es real… no es real… —se repitió a sí misma mientras seguía manteniéndola sumergida, a pesar de toda su pelea.

Cuando el auto estuvo casi lleno en su totalidad, tuvo que soltarla, y como le fue posible volver a su asiento, y abrir su puerta un segundo antes de que su cabeza quedara sumergida. Salió apresurada del vehículo, y nadó con todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban hacia la superficie. Fue quizás lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida, físicamente hablando. Sentía como una fuerza la jalaba hacia abajo, y que su cuerpo no avanzaba ni un poco. Se le agotaba el aire, pero podía ver la luz del sol, ya en esos momentos afuera, filtrándose por la superficie. Siguió agitando sus piernas y manos, elevándose mientras su viejo vehículo seguía hundiéndose, con esa horripilante criatura en su interior.

En el último tramo creyó que no lo lograría, que se quedaría sin energías, se desmayaría, y descendería al fondo el río también. Y quizás eso no hubiera estado tan mal; ¿no estaba dispuesta a morir hace unas horas? ¿No estaba dispuesta a morir calcinada en su propia casa? Quizás… Pero de todas formas haría un último intento, un último empujón, un último esfuerzo; y éste dio frutos. Cuando su cabeza salió a la superficie, dio una profunda inhalación de aire, como si fuera la primera que tenía en su vida. Tosió con fuerza, y se retiró con ambas manos el cabello mojado de la cara. Se aproximó después apresurada hacia la orilla, subiendo por una vieja escalera ya algo desteñida.

Estaba congelada, y sumamente agotada. Al llegar al final de la escalera, tuvo que quedarse sentada en el suelo, resistiendo su impulso de simplemente tirarse ahí mismo de narices. Cómo pudo se giró hacia el agua de nuevo, contemplando como varias burbujas se formaban en la superficie, de seguro creadas por el aire interior del vehículo. Se quedó contemplando estas burbujas, esperando en cualquier momento ver surgir a Lily, o a esa criatura demoniaca en la que se había transformado. Pero ninguna de las dos cosas pasó; las burbujas se apaciguaron, y el agua se quedó una vez más, en calma.

Emily rio una vez más; ahora sí era por alivio y por felicidad. Había ganado… apenas y lograba creer tal cosa. Su respiración y sus latidos iban al mil por hora. Tenía ganas de llorar, de reír, quizás de correr y besar al primer extraño que se cruzara. Podía escuchar a la lejanía las sirenas acercándose. De seguro sería arrestada, o al menos interrogada por todo eso. Necesitaría un buen abogado, que a lo mucho podría lograr que la declararan mal de sus facultades, y enviada a un centro psiquiátrico, así como los Sullivan. Pero no importaba, ya no importaba nada…

—Qué lindo final feliz —pronunció alguien de pronto a sus espaldas, dejándola totalmente petrificada, y borrándole de un solo golpe su sonrisa. Lentamente se giró, y ahí la vio, por encima de su hombro, de pie, a un par de metros de ella, completamente seca, con sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su abrigo rojo, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios—. Lástima que sea una completa mentira…

Cualquier rastro de razón, cualquier pisca de lucidez que hubiera quedado en Emily, se volvió completos añicos en ese mismo instante. Sintió que todo a su alrededor se despedazaba como un espejo, y flotaba a su alrededor como miles de pedazos de cristal, reflejando en diferentes ángulos el espacio que la rodeaba. Ni siquiera fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna; ¿y qué hubiera dicho en todo caso? ¿Quizás soltar un incrédulo _“¿Qué?”_?, ¿Un desesperado _“¡No!”_ tal vez?

Realmente no importaba, ya no importaba nada…

Sintió de pronto como una enorme y fuerte mano la tomaba de su brazo derecho. Una segunda se le sumó, tomándola del izquierdo, y un tercer brazo le rodeó el cuello. Fue jalada de golpe hacia abajo sin que pudiera oponer la menor resistencia, y su cuerpo chocó de nuevo contra las frías aguas.

—¡No!, ¡no! —fue lo único que lo que le quedaba de voz fue capaz de pronunciar, pero apenas y ella lograba oírse. Pataleó y agitó sus brazos, intentando mantenerse en la superficie, pero esos brazos fuertes y largos la seguían sujetando, y luego se le sumaron aún más que la tomaron de las piernas, del torso, de la cara… podía sentir sus largos dedos por todo su cuerpo, y sus garras rasgándole la ropa y la piel.

Con su mirada perdida en la ya lejana orilla, logró ver como Lily avanzaba hasta poder mirarla desde lo alto, otra vez con esa sonrisa de falsa inocencia.

—En verdad me agradabas, Emily —comenzó a murmurar con tristeza, o al menos algo que intentaba asemejar a ello. A pesar de la distancia, podía escucharla claramente en su cabeza—. Eras diferente a mis padres o a los otros adultos que he conocido. En verdad pensé que podríamos ser felices las dos; tener todo lo que quisiéramos e ir a dónde fuera, sin que nadie se nos opusiera. Y lo único que tenías que hacer era quererme, como una verdadera madre. Pero no, tenías que escuchar a mi padre e intentar ser la heroína. ¿Y a dónde te trajo eso? —Una aguda risa burlona se escapó de sus labios, y se quedó resonando como un eco aún después de que calló—. Ahora… te hundirás.

Emily no tuvo oportunidad de pronunciar o siquiera pensar en alguna última palabra. Todas las manos la jalaron de golpe hacia abajo, hundiéndola por completo en el agua, y en la completa y absoluta oscuridad…

— — — —

 Mientras la mente de Emily se hundía, un grupo de trabajadores de los muelles lograron sacar su cuerpo a Lily del vehículo, una vez que éste tocó el fondo. La pequeña niña de abrigo rojo apenas y estaba consciente; logró escupir algo de agua y toser, pero luego se quedó inmóvil, sólo abriendo de vez en cuando los ojos. Pero Emily no reaccionaba, en lo más mínimo. Incluso cuando los paramédicos llegaron y la trataron, no lograron hacer que diera alguna señal de respuesta. Sin embargo, seguía convida.

La subieron rápidamente a una camilla, con una mascarilla de oxígeno y una manta térmica para quitarle el frío. Hicieron lo mismo con Lily, aunque por suerte ella sí respondía cuando los paramédicos le hablaban. La niña logró mirar a su alrededor mientras la subían a la ambulancia. La prensa ya estaba ahí, al igual que la policía, que entrevistaba a los trabajadores que habían visto el _“accidente”_ , y las habían salvado. Cómo le fue posible, giró su cuello lo suficiente para ver hacia la otra ambulancia, a la cuál subían a la inconsciente Emily.

La mascarilla en su cara quizás no permitió notarlo del todo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Adiós, Emily… —Murmuró de manera carrasposa y cansada. Se permitió entonces cerrar los ojos, y descansar un poco todo el camino hacia el hospital.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11**

**Notas del Autor:**

_— Todo este episodio fue un resumen del final de la película **Case 39** del **2009** , agregándole algunas interpretaciones personales, y un agregado que modifica el final original. Para efectos de esta historia, se tomará como que los hechos de la película estuvieron ocurriendo paralelo a lo demás narrado hasta ahora (como la llamada de Doug en el **Capítulo 07** daba a entender). Los siguientes episodios continuarán a partir de este punto, por lo que se podría considerar a partir de aquí como una continuación directa de la película, y se harán varias referencias a lo acontecido en ella_

_— **Emily** y **Lily** son las protagonistas originales de **Case 39** , sin ningún cambio en su apariencia, edad o personalidad._

_— Considero que el resumen de los hechos que hice en este episodio, engloba de manera general lo más importante de **Case 39**. Sin embargo, aun así recomiendo, si es posible, echarle un ojo, pero no es obligatorio._


	12. Capítulo 12. Avancemos con Cautela

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 12.  
** **Avancemos con Cautela**

Matilda se sentía exhausta esa mañana, tanto que casi se quedaba dormida en el ascensor. Estuvo cabeceando un poco durante todo el trayecto de bajada, hasta que fue sacudida por el pitido que anunciaba la llegada a la planta baja. Entre hablar con el Dr. Armstrong para que le explicara a detalle todo lo que Doug le había comunicado, luego pedir ayuda para que le proporcionaran algo información adicional al respecto en la Fundación, y además hacer su propia investigación por Internet… la verdad era que casi no había dormido, y sólo hasta esos momentos su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirlo.

Definitivamente no estaba en condiciones para conducir una hora en carretera, pero si quería llegar a tiempo a la hora que había pactado con Cody, tendría que salir en ese mismo momento. Ni siquiera desayunó, y en su lugar sólo llenó su termo con café del comedor del hotel, y se dirigió de inmediato a su vehículo; su madre se hubiera enojado bastante con ella de haberse enterado de esto, así que sería mejor no comentárselo.

El café, así como algo de música resonando en el estéreo del automóvil alquilado, parecieron ser útiles en mantenerla lo suficientemente despierta para prevenir algún choque. De hecho tuvo suerte; gran parte del tramo lo recorrió casi sola. Al entrar a Portland fue cuando el tráfico la atoró un poco, y las alternativas que le ofrecía el GPS no parecían del todo favorables.

A media mañana, y entre veinte y treinta minutos después de haberse acabado el café de su termo, ya estaba transitando por la calle sobre la que se encontraba el Starbucks en el que había quedado de verse con su viejo amigo. Se estacionó en la acera de enfrente del local, pero antes de apagar el vehículo y bajarse, echó un vistazo rápido al reloj del tablero; eran las ocho con veintiséis minutos; perfecto momento para hacer la llamada que había estado procrastinando durante toda esa mañana; y no, no era la llamada a Eleven, sino otra que sabía que terminaría siendo un trago más corto, pero más amargo que esa.

Seleccionó el número del Hospital Eola de sus contactos, junto con la extensión de Dr. Scott, esperando que ya estuviera en su oficina y no tuviera que llamarlo directo a su teléfono móvil. Lo correcto hubiera sido llamarlo mucho antes para avisarle sobre su viaje exprés, pero su cabeza había sido una maleja de cosas desde el momento en el que tocó la foto de aquella niña, pasando por la llamada en la que le informaron repentinamente la muerte de Doug, hasta llegar a ese momento, en ese vehículo y en esa calle. Y claro, estaba el hecho de que era una llamada que no quería en lo absoluto hacer pero era necesaria; más por Samara que por Scott, claro está.

Para su suerte, si se le podía llamar así, el Doctor ya estaba en su oficina. Matilda no se estuvo mucho con rodeos, y le informó sobre el asunto de forma directa. Y tal como lo previó, él no lo tomó del todo bien. El día anterior había prometido compartirle un reporte de todo lo que había observado durante ese tiempo con Samara, y evidente estaba interpretando este cambio de planes a último momento como una excusa con el fin de sacarle la vuelta a dicha obligación. Poco le importaba el hecho de que había usado como motivo la muerte de un compañero psiquiatra.

—Usted y yo teníamos un trato, Dra. Honey —le recriminó John al teléfono, mientras ella bajaba del vehículo, con su maletín en mano y su bolso al hombro.

—Y no dije que no lo cumpliría, sólo que no podré hoy. —Cruzó rápidamente la calle mientras el semáforo de la esquina se encontraba en rojo—. Creo que esto que le estoy comentando claramente entra en la categoría de _“emergencia personal”_.

—Qué conveniente.

—No hay nada conveniente en esto —le respondió con tono severo—. Un colega murió, por si no le quedó claro.

—Hace una semana, según tengo entendido.

Matilda había recién abierto la puerta de la cafetería cuando lo escuchó pronunciar ello, sacándola un poco de su serenidad. Dudó un rato en cómo reaccionar, pero se empujó a sí misma con el fin de poder hacerlo.

—¿Usted sabía de esto?

—Seguro —contestó el buen Doctor, notablemente indiferente—. No lo conocía en persona, pero era conocido de algunos amigo. La pregunta es, ¿por qué usted no lo supo hasta ahora si eran tan colegas?

Matilda sintió el inminente impulso de responderle un par de cosas a su tan hiriente comentario; un par de cosas que su madre de seguro no aprobaría en lo absoluto. Pero, como siempre, tuvo que respirar hondo, y mantenerse lo más calmada posible. Tarde o temprano eso dejaría de funcionarle, estaba segura.

Recorrió el establecimiento con la mirada una vez adentro, hasta divisar a su amigo Cody, sentado en una mesa redonda del lado derecho, con dos vasos de papel en ella. El lugar estaba relativamente solo, aunque con suficientes personas como para sentirse movido. Cody también la vio desde su asiento, quizás desde que entró, y la saludó amistosamente con una mano; ella le devolvió el saludo de la misma forma, y se le aproximó al tiempo que seguía al teléfono.

—Escuche, sólo dígale a Samara que la veré más tarde si me es posible, o mañana sin falta.

—¿Ahora soy su recadero?

—No me presione, Scott —espetó de golpe, algo más alto de lo debido—. No estoy para nada de humor este día.

—Esa no es novedad.

No creía que fuera posible, pero esa mañana el buen Doctor le resultaba aún más desesperante que de costumbre.

—Sólo dígale que… —Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la comunicación se cortó, dejándola con sus palabras en la garganta, y el silencio al otro lado de la línea. Matilda bajó incrédula su teléfono, alcanzando a ver como en la pantalla se mostraba que la llamada había terminado, antes de tornarse totalmente negra—. ¡Me colgó! —Exclamó exaltada, volteando a ver a Cody, quien se había puesto de pie una vez que ella estuvo frente a su mesa—. No lo puedo creer; ¿acaso tiene doce años?

Cody sonrió divertido.

—¿Mal inicio del día?

—He tenido peores —le respondió con simpleza, y entonces se permitió colocar su maletín en el suelo a un lado de la segunda silla de la mesa, y su bolsa sobre ésta—. Lo siento, enserio. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?

—No, descuida —le respondió el profesor, tomando asiento de nuevo un instante después que ella—. El Uber me dejó hace relativamente poco.

—¿Uber te puede llevar a otra ciudad? —Le cuestionó Matilda, curiosa, a lo que Cody se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo, si el conductor está dispuesto y no son más de cuatro horas de viaje.

—Te lo rembolsaré, te lo prometo.

—Descuida, no te preocupes por eso ahora.

Cody tomó uno de los dos vasos de café, y se lo aceró hasta ponerlo justo delante de ella. Para su sorpresa, tenía escrito en un costado con marcador negro: _“Matilda”_.

—Te compré un café late. ¿Aún te gustan?

—Todo lo que tenga cafeína es aceptable en estos momentos, gracias.

Se había empinado todo su termo de café en el camino, pero eso poco le importó. Tomó el vaso y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Justo lo que necesitaba, aunque quizás lo que ocupaba más era un desayuno.

—Gracias por venir, Cody, enserio.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Matilda. Los chicos de la Fundación Eleven debemos de cuidarnos las espaldas, ¿no crees?

El tono de Cody le pareció algo sarcástico, aunque Matilda suponía que más bien intentaba ser gracioso. Como fuera, logró dibujarle una sonrisa en los labios mientras bebía su café. Cody le devolvió la sonrisa, pero su expresión se tornó seria casi de inmediato.

—Anoche no te lo pude decir, pero lamento lo que le pasó a tu amigo.

Matilda suspiró, algo incómoda por la mención de ese tema, debía aceptar.

—Gracias. No había hablado con él en años, y la verdad aún tenía problemas para ubicarlo. Me avergüenza decirlo, pero tuve que buscarlo en Facebook para poder recordar claramente quién era. Pero igual sigue siendo algo impactante… que una persona te hable un minuto, y poco después sencillamente… ya no esté ahí.

Cody la miró algo extrañado. La mirada de Matilda se había centrado en su vaso de café, el cuál movía ligeramente con sus dedos para hacerlo girar. Cody podría no tener la capacidad de leer las mentes e intenciones de la gente, pero le pareció percibir que no estaba hablando directamente de su colega fallecido.

—¿Matilda? —Exclamó tras un rato en el que Matilda se había quedado callada. Su voz la hizo reaccionar, y alzar su mirada de nuevo.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó apresurada, y de inmediato comenzó a revisar su maletín para sacar un folder en el que traía varias hojas que había impreso en el hotel antes de salir—. Anoche hablé con el Dr. Armstrong, un profesor del doctorado, y le pedí que me contara todo lo que Doug le contó sobre este caso. Además de eso, pedí en la Fundación que me investigaran todo lo posible al respecto también y me lo mandaran en cuanto pudieran.

—¿Hablaste con Eleven de esto?

La sola mención de su mentora la hizo estremecerse por un instante, pero de inmediato se repuso.

—No aún —le respondió inexpresiva.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porqué… es complicado. —Tomó el expediente, y lo colocó en el centro la mesa—. En estos momentos, creo que siente que no puedo encargarme sola del caso de la niña que te hablé. Y si además se entera de que me estoy metiendo en otro asunto al mismo tiempo, lo pensará más.

—¿Entonces pediste ayuda en los rastreadores de la Fundación sin decírselo a Eleven? —Matilda detectó cierto tono de recriminación en él, que no estaba precisamente muy disfrazado.

—Yo no dije que era por encargo de Eleven —se justificó, un poco a la defensiva—. Nadie me lo cuestionó, así que no les mentí.

—Claro que no te cuestionaron, todos sabemos que eres la favorita de Eleven, y que desobedecerte es como desobedecerla a ella.

—¡¿Qué?! —Matilda se sacudió un poco al escuchar tal afirmación. Balbuce, dudosa de qué responder, y tuvo que tomarse un segundo para respirar hondo y calmarse—. ¡Eso no es cierto!

—Lo que usted diga, jefa —contestó el chico de anteojo, sonriendo de manera juguetona y alzando su café hacia ella—. Lo que menos quiero es contradecirla.

Las mejillas de Matilda se tornaron rojas de golpe.

—¡Ya!, deja eso. Sí le contaré todo a Eleven, pero cuando sepamos más al respecto…

Matilda se encontraba atónita. ¿Esa era la percepción que el resto de los chicos de la Fundación tenían de ella? Se sintió de nuevo como en la escuela, cuando en cada salón en el que estaba, los chicos, la mayor parte del tiempo mayores que ella, la acusaban de ser la favorita del profesor, e incluso su mascota, sólo por dedicarle más empeño y dedicación a los estudios de lo que ellos lo hacían. Pero esa era la primera vez que escuchaba que alguien la llamaba _“la favorita de Eleven”_ , y por supuesto que no era cierto; si fuera así, ¿por qué ella hubiera dicho que no estaba capacitada para encargarse de ese caso? O… ¿no lo había dicho así con exactitud?

Comenzó por un instante a cuestionarse si quizás había exagerado de más su reacción a las palabras de su mentora. Se dice que la gente muy inteligente, los coloquialmente llamados _“genios”_ , por enunciar el sobrenombre más amistoso, tienen a no saber lidiar muy bien con la crítica. Ella jamás se consideró de esa clase, pero quizás podía ser cierto dependiendo de quién en específico venía dicha crítica. Pero como fuera, intentó deshacerse rápidamente de esos pensamientos que lo único que hacían en esos momentos era distraerla de lo importante.

Se aclaró entonces su garganta, y volvió a respirar hondo para recobrar la compostura.

—No creí que los rastreadores fueran a encontrar mucho… pero de hecho sí lo hicieron. Mira.

Matilda deslizó un poco el expediente hacia su compañero, el cual lo tomó y abrió, echándole un ojo. Le tomó unos cuantos minutos, pero Matilda logró notar como en su expresión se reflejaba el sentimiento de confusión y premura que ella misma había tenido la primera vez que lo vio.

—¿Todos estos casos…? —murmuró Cody, y aunque no logró terminar su pregunta, Matilda respondió con un rotundo “ _sí”_.

—¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

Cody siguió leyendo un rato más, y luego dejó el expediente otra vez sobre la mesa. Se retiró sus anteojos, y se quedó mirando fijamente y reflexivo a su propio vaso.

—Un Resplandor que le da la habilidad de alcanzar a personas a distancia, como Eleven —concluyó en voz baja, y Matilda asintió; fue lo mismo que había pensado ella—. Pero para afectar a la gente de esta forma, tiene que ser algo más.

—Podría ser una ilusionista, ¿no? No cómo tú, sino como Eight.

—Tendría que tener una capacidad mucho mayor que esa, ya que nunca había conocido a un ilusionista que pudiera afectar a alguien sin estar ante ella. Sería una combinación… bastante espeluznante. —Se colocó de nuevo sus anteojos, y dio un par de sorbos más de su café—. Podría ser algo nuevo que nunca hayamos visto, como tu otro caso. Pero sea lo que sea, me es difícil creer que una niña de diez años pueda hacer eso…

—Tú y yo éramos más jóvenes cuando nuestras habilidades se fortalecieron —señaló Matilda serena, pero Cody negó con su cabeza lentamente.

—No me refería precisamente a su habilidad, sino a… —extendió entonces su mano hacia el expediente, abriéndolo, justo en uno de los reportajes de periódico que hablaba de una persona fallecida en un horrible choque de autos en el que su cuerpo, literalmente, había quedo hecho pedazos—, este tipo de actos…

Matilda guardó silencio, sintiendo el peso de esas palabras caer sobre sus cabeza y hombros.

—Un Resplandor como éste, en una persona con psicopatía… Podría ser algo muy, muy peligroso…

—No saquemos conclusiones todavía —intervino la psiquiatra, cerrando de nuevo el expediente por su cuenta—. Lo del TPA era sólo una teoría de Doug; podría no tratarse precisamente de eso.

Cody la miró incrédulo.

—¿Dices que una niña podría hacer eso a tantas personas sin tener algún tipo de trastorno?

Matilda miró hacia otro lado, y se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Sólo digo que prefiero no ponerle etiquetas a nadie hasta revisar por completo los hechos.

Cody se hizo hacia atrás como auto reflejo a su comentario.

—Sí, tienes razón; lo siento —exclamó despacio, y siguió bebiendo su café, algo avergonzado—. ¿Sabes en dónde está ahora?

—No precisamente. Anoche intenté contactar con la trabajadora social a cargo de su caso, pero me fue un poco difícil. Le di mi número a su supervisor, pero no he recibido llamada alguna. Quizás debamos ir a Asuntos Familiares personalmente.

—Pues hagámoslo —Convino Cody, y de inmediato tomó su celular para buscar cómo llegar a dichas oficinas. Su expresión, sin embargo, reflejaba preocupación—. Pero si es lo que creemos… debemos avanzar con cautela.

—Por eso te tengo aquí conmigo —bromeó Matilda, guiñándole el ojo—. Contigo a mi lado, no tengo nada que temerle a ninguna ilusionista, ¿no?

Ahora le tocó el turno a Cody de ruborizarse, aunque intentó ocultarlo agachando su rostro hacia el teléfono.

Luego de terminar sus cafés, y Matilda un Muffin para llenar su estómago, tomaron un taxi a las oficinas de Asuntos Familiares y Servicios Infantiles, para buscar a Adrian Wayne, el hombre con el que Matilda había hablado la noche anterior. Sin embargo, al llegar a aquel sitio, Matilda y Cody se enterarían de algunos sucesos más que escabrosos ocurridos justo esa misma noche, y que además el Señor Wayne no se encontraba ahí en esos momentos.

— — — —

Adrian Wayne era supervisor en jefe en Servicios Infantiles de Portland, en las oficinas del centro. Era un hombre afroamericano, alto y de complexión mediana, cabello rizado muy corto, casi rapado. Emily Jenkins y él habían comenzado a trabajar en esta labor casi al mismo tiempo, y habían sido amigos cercanos desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Cuando la oportunidad se dio, cualquiera de ellos era candidato a ser ascendido a supervisor, pero Emily le cedió el lugar aún antes de que la contienda empezara. Wayne nunca supo con seguridad el porqué, pero suponía que ya lidiaba con suficiente burocracia en su puesto actual como para meterse además con asuntos administrativos. Él por suerte, no le tenía miedo a ese tipo de retos. El largo camino que había recorrido desde la modesta casa de sus padres en New York hasta ahí, lo había hecho con sus propios pies, y labrado con su propias manos. Pero claro, sería bastante soberbio de su parte negar el gran apoyo adicional que había recibido de la gente que apreciaba a lo largo de dicho camino; gente preciada como sus padres, como Emily, o como el oficial de policía Mike Barron, un hombre confiable y recto que se había convertido casi como un segundo padre tanto para Emily como para él.

Y ahora, una de esas personas preciadas para él acababa de morir justo la noche anterior; y mientras conducía a su oficina esa mañana, desconocía que otra más de ellas estaba a un paso de seguir el mismo destino.

Ya se encontraba a menos a de ocho minutos de llegar, cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el interior del bolsillo de su saco. Maniobró como pudo el volante con una mano, mientras con la otra sacó el dispositivo. Redujo un poco la velocidad para poder poner un ojo en la pantalla y otro en el camino. Sin embargo, toda su atención se tuvo que centrar en la pantalla de golpe al notar el nombre que en ésta se mostraba: R. Vázquez, abreviado para Robert Vázquez, detective de homicidios, colega y amigo de Mike, y le gustaba pensar que suyo también.

Sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta al ver ese nombre de nuevo entre sus llamadas de entrada. Vázquez había sido precisamente quien le habló la noche anterior para notificarle lo ocurrido con Mike, y tenía el horrible presentimiento de que ahora le llamaba parar compartirle otra desgracia. El mejor escenario, por otro lado, era suponer que sólo quería darle más detalle sobre Mike.

Contestó la llamada y la puso en altavoz para poder escucharla en las bocinas de su auto, por medio del Bluetooth, mientras seguía conduciendo.

—Hola Vázquez, espero que estés mejor esta mañana —le saludó con un tono que intentaba ser jovial, pero no demasiado considerando la situación.

—Todo lo contrario, me temo —respondió por el altavoz, la voz bastante seria del detective—. No sé si ya te enteraste, pero por si no, pensé que era mejor que yo te llamara.

—¿Se trata de Mike?

—No —respondió Vázquez secamente—. O al menos, aún no lo sé. Se trata de Emily Jenkins, la amiga de Mike que trabaja contigo.

Wayne se quedó atónito; odiaba tener razón en sus horribles presentimientos.

Vázquez le contó de manera resumida la situación, sobre lo ocurrido en el muelle con Emily y la niña que ésta tenía a su cuidado. Wayne, incrédulo, mencionó haber hablado con ella un poco después de lo de Mike, pero su reacción en ese momento no estaba ni cerca de poder darle algo de claridad a tan confusa situación. El policía le informó además que tanto Emily como Lily se encontraban en el Providence Medical Center, y que él se encontraba ahí aguardando a que alguna de las dos reaccionara y poder tomar su declaración. Sin necesidad de que él se lo solicitara, de inmediato Wayne dio la media vuelta, tomando el carril en la dirección contraria para dirigirse al hospital.

De camino, telefoneó a Nancy Strewell, su compañera en el departamento de adopciones, y quien se encontraba a cargo del caso de Lily Sullivan para buscarle un nuevo hogar. Lo último que Emily le había informado al respecto es que ya había encontrado una familia interesada en adoptarla, y que quería presentarlos ese mismo viernes. Dada la situación, sin embargo, no estaba de más informarle. Nancy se mostró realmente impactada y preocupada por lo que Wayne le contó. No fue capaz de decirle mucho más ya que tenía que tener su atención en el tráfico, además del hecho de que aún no sabía mucho tampoco. Igualmente le informó el hospital en el que ambas se encontraban, y que ahí el policía a cargo del caso quizás pudiera decirles más. Nancy afirmó que iría directo para allá, y poco después cortaron.

En cuanto la llamada terminó, la música de su celular volvió a sonar en las bocinas de su estero. Media canción después decidió quitarla, pues estaba tan metido en todo lo que le acababan de informar que ni siquiera le puso atención. Decidió mejor buscar entre las estaciones si había algún noticiero que hablara de lo ocurrido. Tardó un poco, y casi dio la vuelta completa, pero al final encontró la voz de una comentarista que hablaba de un incidente en los muelles.

—… según los testigos, la mujer atravesó la reja de seguridad con su vehículo a toda velocidad, y se dirigió directo a la orilla del río. Trabajadores de los muelles lograron sacar a la mujer y a la niña que iba con ella, y alertaron de inmediato a los paramédicos y a las autoridades. El estado de ambas es aún desconocido para el público, así como sus identidades. Sin embargo, fuentes no oficiales nos informan que la mujer podría ser sospechosa de haber incendiado su propia casa unas horas antes del incidente, y de haber huido de la escolta policiaca…

—¿Incendiar su casa? —Soltó Wayne como un pensamiento en voz alta—. Por el amor de Dios, Emily. ¿Qué hiciste?

Aún no podía creer que algo de eso pudiera ser verdad. ¿Emily? ¿La Emily que él conocía? ¿Quemado su casa y arrojado al río con una niña a su cuidado? No, no podía ser cierto. Debía haber algún tipo de malentendido, algo que Vázquez o esa comentarista no sabían.

 _“Soy psiquíatra y colega Doug Ames”_ , recordó de pronto que había pronunciado aquella misteriosa mujer la noche anterior. _“Él me llamó hace unos días, justo ante de morir. Me quería pedir ayuda sobre este caso, sobre la niña de este incidente. Me acabo de enterar de su muerte, y necesito hablar con la trabajadora social que se encargaba de la niña. Es muy importante…”_

¿Qué era todo eso que le había dicho? ¿Qué significado tenía todo eso? Un poco después de que le hubiera entrado esa llamada, le entró la de Vázquez avisándole lo de Mike, casi como si aquello hubiera sido algún horrible presagio. Y ahora ocurría esto… ¿Quién era esa doctora? ¿Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando? ¿Doug sabía algo?; y ahora él también estaba muerto. Los cadáveres parecían acumularse a su alrededor sin ningún motivo, y no entendía en lo más mínimo por qué…

Al llegar al hospital, entró apresurado por el área de urgencias a la pequeña sala de espera, a un lado del área de información y recepción. Pasó su mirada por toda la sala, hasta divisar a Vázquez, hablando por teléfono al tiempo que caminaba de un lado a otro. Wayne se le aproximó, y al notarlo el policía le indicó con su mano que aguardara un segundo hasta que terminara su llamada. Robert Vázquez era un hombre alto de piel morena y cabello negro, con facciones latinas. Tenía los hombros anchos y un par de cicatrices nada discretas en su rostro; una en la ceja izquierda, y otra más en el labio superior, del lado derecho; ésta última era la menos visible, al menos que pusiera la debida atención. Wayne siempre se preguntó qué historia interesante habría detrás de ellas, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntar.

Al terminar su llamada, Vázquez guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, dejando por unos momentos a la vista de Wayne su pistola guardada en la funda interior, pegada contra su costado derecho. Wayne nunca había sido fanático de las armas, ni un poco, por más que su padre había intentado que lo fuera. Una vez que su teléfono estuvo en el bolsillo, clavó sus ojos oscuros y de mirada dura en el recién llegado.

—Wayne —le saludó algo inexpresivo, extendiéndole la mano, misma que Wayne aceptó.

—Vázquez, ¿cómo están?

El detective suspiró y pasó su mano derecha por su cabello, de adelante hacia atrás.

—La niña parece estar bien —explicó con un tono grave y serio, propio de los detectives con más edad y experiencia, aunque él aún no alcanzaba siquiera los treintaicinco—. Tragó un poco de agua, pero la están observando. Tu empleada… ella aún no reacciona. Dicen que cayó en coma.

—Santo Dios —exclamó Wayne, atónito—. En las noticias dicen que prendió fuego a su casa y luego se lanzó ella misma al río con todo y su auto, deliberadamente. ¿Es eso cierto?

—De la casa aún no tengo todos los detalles, y parece que los bomberos siguen deliberando. Sin embargo, todo parece indicar que el incendio se empezó desde adentro, con combustible como catalizador. Estaba hablando con mi compañero hace unos segundos, y me dijo que un empleado de una gasolinera por el centro declaró haberle llenado un galón a una mujer cuya descripción concuerda. Sobre el río, los oficiales que las escoltaban a la jefatura declararon que se desvió de la ruta deliberadamente, y al parecer testigos la vieron conduciendo de forma errática por la autopista. Los trabajadores del muelle afirman que atravesó la malla de seguridad a toda velocidad, sin siquiera frenar. Sabes que normalmente no creo en la prensa, pero en sólo unas cuantas horas han salido bastante pruebas que demuestran que su versión es la correcta.

—No puede ser —exclamó Wayne, aún escéptico, y se permitió sentarse en una de las sillas de espera—. ¿Qué rayos pasó anoche?

—No lo sé. Primero lo de Mike, y luego esto. —Vázquez tomó entonces asiento delante de él—. Me dijiste que hablaste con ella anoche.

—Sí, para contarle lo de Mike.

—¿Cómo estaba? ¿La oíste alterada?

Wayne no sabía cómo responder a eso. ¿Alterada?, no estaba seguro si de esa forma describirlo, pero tranquila definitivamente no era tampoco la descripción adecuada.

Antes de que pudiera responder algo, vio por el rabillo del ojo a alguien entrar en la sala, y por mero reflejo se desvió en dicha dirección. Reconoció de inmediato a Nancy, una mujer delgada y baja, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos negros. Usaba un traje estilo ejecutivo de pantalón y saco negro, y venía cargando en sus brazos su maletín, bolsa y abrigo. Al verlo, se les aproximó, resonando sus tacones altos contra el piso, y ambos hombre se pusieron de pie.

—Wayne —exclamó, justo antes de darle un ligero abrazo como su carga le permitió.

—Nancy —le devolvió Wayne el saludo y el abrazo, para luego separarse—. Él es mi amigo, el Detective Robert Vázquez. Era colega de Mike.

—Encantado —murmuró Robert, igualmente carente de mucha emoción, y también extendiéndole su mano.

—Igual —respondió la mujer, notoriamente afectada—. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Wayne le dio una síntesis rápida de todo lo que Vázquez le había comunicado, y éste complementó con algunos detalles también. Nancy reaccionó con la misma incredulidad que él.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Mike se suicida, y Emily quema su casa y se lanza al río? ¿Cómo pasó todo esto?

—Mike no se suicidó —declaró Robert con bastante firmeza, y hasta algo de agresividad—. No vuelva a decir eso.

Nancy y Wayne intercambiaron una mirada intrigante.

—¿Creen que lo asesinaron? —Cuestionó el hombre de piel oscura, cruzándose de brazos.

Vázquez soltó una risa profunda, y luego se rascó la nariz con un dedo, y dio una aspiración fuerte de aire; al parecer tenía algo de alergias.

—Los jefes no, pero yo estoy seguro de que algo más pasó. Tú conocías a Mike, era un hombre religioso, amaba a su familia. ¿Por qué se dispararía a sí mismo en un estacionamiento? ¿Por qué le haría eso a Madeline y a los niños?

Wayne no podía fingir que no estaba de acuerdo con sus afirmaciones. Mike, un detective dedicado a su trabajo, a su familia y a su fe… definitivamente no parecía el tipo de hombre que haría algo como eso de la noche a la mañana. Pero, si no fue eso… ¿qué podría haber sido? La mente de Wayne comenzaba a trabajar a marcha forzada.

—Y luego esto —añadió el policía, señalando hacia el pasillo—. ¿Crees enserio que es una coincidencia?

¿Coincidencia? No, dos desgracias ocurridas la misma noche, las posibilidades dictaban que tenía que haber una relación entre ambas. Wayne se alejó un poco de ellos, girándose hacia otro lado. Las últimas semanas comenzaron a pasar en cámara rápida en su cabeza, incluyendo todos los sucesos extraños, sospechosos, o fuera del lugar que él sencillamente había elegido pasar por alto, voltearse a otro lado y fingir que no había visto nada… pero que ahora comenzaban a tomar bastante sentido.

—¿Qué está intentando decir, oficial? —Inquirió Nancy, confundida—. ¿Cree que Emily tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de Mike?

El hombre de piel morena volvió a pasar su mano por su cabello, quizás como parte de algún tipo de tic nervioso.

—No lo sé. Sólo sé que Mike Barron no se suicidó, y en eso apostaría mi vida. Y aunque no sé qué con exactitud, sé también que algo está pasando aquí, y no lo estamos viendo.

—Es la niña —escucharon que Wayne murmuraba de pronto, llamando la atención de ambos.

—¿Qué dices? —Le preguntó Nancy. Wayne entonces alzó su mirada de nuevo hacia ellos.

—Lily, la niña que estaba al cuidado de Emily, la que iba en el carro. Ella de algún modo tiene algo que ver con todo esto.

Vázquez arqueó una ceja en señal de perplejidad, y Nancy no se encontraba del todo lejos de ello.

—Eso es ridículo —señaló la trabajadora social.

—¿Ridículo? —El tono de Wayne tomó de golpe una postura mucho más decidida que antes—. Dos buenos amigos están muertos, y una tercera está en coma, y todo comenzó cuando esa niña apareció.

—¿Dos? —Intervino Vázquez, curioso—. ¿Cuáles dos? ¿Quién es el otro?

—Doug Ames, trabajaba como Psicólogo Infantil con nosotros. Murió hace una semana…

—En un accidente en su baño —intercedió Nancy, antes de que prosiguiera—. Se resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza.

—No, eso es lo que todo el mundo supone, porque la policía nunca determinó otra cosa.

—¡Porqué quizás no hubo otra cosa! —Espetó Nancy, algo molesta; se permitió entonces dejar sus cosas obre una de las sillas.

—¿Y qué me dices de Diego?

—¿Quién es Diego? —Volvió intervenir Vázquez, quien se veía más que interesado en todo lo que decían. Wayne estaba a punto de responderle, pero Nancy lo detuvo.

—No, basta Wayne; sólo escucha lo que dices. Lo que pasó con los padres de Diego fue algo terrible, pero fue un acto perpetrado por un niño con problemas, que nada tiene que ver con esto.

—Quizás tenemos otra niña con problemas aquí y no lo sepamos —añadió Wayne, notoriamente a la defensiva.

—Oye, tranquilo, amigo —Escuchó que Vázquez pronunciaba a su lado, colocando una mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo.

—Nada de lo que dices te consta, Wayne —prosiguió Nancy, quien también parecía algo aversiva—. Lo de Doug fue un accidente, aún no sabemos qué fue lo que ocurrió con Mike, y te aseguro que nadie obligó a Emily a lanzarse a ese río. Emily estuvo actuando muy extraña desde hace días, yo misma la vi. Evidentemente la muerte de Doug la afectó más de lo que esperábamos, y casi se llevó a esa pobre niña en su desesperación.

—Ella tiene razón, Wayne —secundó Vázquez—. Todo esto es extraño, pero tampoco hay que perder la cabeza y lanzar acusaciones sin fundamentos.

—No, ustedes no conocían a Emily como yo —Recalcó Wayne, bastante seguro—. Es una de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco. Quemar su casa, lanzarse al río en su vehículo. ¡Ella nunca haría algo como eso!

Había alzado la voz de más, y eso claramente había perturbado un poco el espacio tan solemne y tranquilo de la sala de estar, y se había ganado además algunas miradas inquisidoras por parte de las enfermeras. Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse un poco, antes de seguir hablado.

—Escuchen, no diré que sé qué está pasando aquí; creo que ninguno de los tres puede decir eso. Pero sea lo que sea, tiene que ver con esa niña. Doug, Mike, Emily; todos ellos lo sabían, y ahora están muertos o en una cama de hospital. Y anoche recibí una llamada de una supuesta doctora a la que Doug había contactado con respecto a ella, y le urgía hablar con Emily. ¿También crees que fue una coincidencia?

—¿Qué doctora? —Cuestionó Nancy, más liada que antes—. ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién era?

—Me dijo su nombre… Se apellidaba Honey —comenzó entonces a tantear su saco y los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Su número… me dio su número, dijo que se lo pasara a Emily.

Sacó su billetera de su bolsillo izquierdo, y luego de ésta un _post-it_ de color amarillo en donde había anotado el número de Matilda. Se lo extendió entonces a Vázquez, quien lo analizó unos segundos, antes de guardárselo en su propio bolsillo.

—Lo investigaré.

—Escuchen los dos —pronunció Nancy con fuerza, pero no la suficiente para ser reprendida por las enfermeras—. Sé que están afectados por todo esto, y lo entiendo. Pero no se quieran desquitar con una inocente. Dejemos primero que la investigación de lo ocurrido nos dé un poco de luz. —Se giró de lleno hacia Wayne, en busca de algo sentido común de su parte—. Mientras tanto, tenemos que decidir qué hacer con Lily. Este viernes iba a llevarla a conocer a una nueva pareja que desea adoptarla, pero dadas las circunstancias tendré que atrasarlo.

Wayne asintió con su cabeza, y luego pasó su mano por todo su rostro, tallándolo.

—Será lo mejor. No creo que queramos ponerla en otra familia hasta no estar seguros que no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Nancy bufó molesta, pero se contuvo de hacer cualquier otro comentario.

—Mientras yo intentaré averiguar quién es esta Doctora Honey —señaló Vázquez, y acto seguido sacó su teléfono con la intención de hacer otra llamada, mas no logró hacerla.

—No hace falta —escucharon que alguien pronunciaba a sus espaldas, y los tres se giraron al mismo tiempo. Entrando por la puerta de la sala, y caminando directo hacia ellos, vieron a una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, y a un hombre joven y delgado, de cabellos rubios y anteojos. La mujer, se paró directo enfrente de ellos, con una muy firme presencia en su postura—. Disculpen la intromisión. Yo soy la Dra. Matilda Honey. Él es mi colega, el Profesor Cody Hobson.

El chico que la acompañaba se limitó a sólo sonreír y hacer un ademán de saludo con la cabeza.

—¿Usted fue la que llamó anoche? —señaló Wayne, algo sorprendido.

—Sí, Señor Wayne, fui yo —le respondió con tranquilidad—. En su oficina nos informaron de lo ocurrido a la señorita Jenkins, y nos dijeron que podríamos encontrarlo aquí mismo. Esperamos no llegar en mal momento.

Wayne no respondió nada, pero Nancy se dispuso a dar un paso adelante en nombre de todos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —Les cuestionó, casi como una acusación—. ¿Para qué buscaban a Emily y a Wayne?

Matilda se reacomodó su bolsa en su hombro, pues se le estaba cayendo un poco. Acto seguido, volvió a su postura segura y firme, y a su mirada estoica y tranquila.

—Necesitamos hablar de Lily Sullivan. En un lugar privado, de preferencia.

Nancy volteó a ver a los otros dos; se notaba que no entendía en lo absoluto a dónde iba eso, y ellos estaban en una situación muy parecida. Sin embargo, Wayne parecía el más intrigado y deseoso de escuchar qué era lo que esos dos extraños tenían que decir; algo de todo ello podría quizás darles claridad.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12**

**Notas del Autor:**

_— **Nancy** es un personaje secundario de **Case 39** , encargada de buscarle un hogar adoptivo a **Lily**. Cómo no se le vio mucho en la película, de ser necesario me tomaré algunas libertades con su personalidad y/o historia._

_— **Robert Vázquez** es un personaje original de mi creación, aunque está basado en el contexto de la película de **Case 39** , más no es un personaje que haya aparecido directa o indirectamente en ella._


	13. Capítulo 13. Un Poco de Sentido

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 13.  
** **Un Poco de Sentido**

Samara no había dormido mucho esa noche, aunque se podría decir que era por buenas razones; más por emoción que por una de sus pesadillas habituales, que de hecho se habían mantenido ausentes desde hace ya unos días. Dicha emoción se debía a que deseaba ya ver a Matilda, no sólo para contarle lo que no pudo el día anterior, sino también para saber qué le había dicho su madre y si acaso creía que había oportunidad de verla pronto.

Pero también le entusiasmaba el sólo hecho de ver a Matilda en sí. Llevaba realmente poco tiempo de conocerla, pero en ese corto lapso se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Le era agradable, y se sentía cómoda y segura a su lado. Le gustaba cómo hablaba, como se comportaba, e incluso como olía. ¿Era raro que el olor de una persona fuera algo importante para ella al momento de juzgarla? Quizás, pero Matilda olía parecido a su madre, o al menos a cómo olía su madre hace ya algún tiempo, antes de que sencillamente comenzara a verla con ojos de odio y nada más; por eso le traía una cierta sensación nostálgica cada vez que la veía. No estaba segura si era por ella que sus pesadillas se habían calmado un poco, pero le gustaba creer que algo tenía que ver con eso.

Y saber que ella también tenía poderes, o habilidades especiales como ella decía, la hacía sentirse más cercana y en confianza con ella, como si pudiera contarle lo que fuera y no la juzgaría; y lo más importante, que le guardaría cualquier secreto. Era por ello que deseaba decirle a ella, y nadie más que a ella, el secreto que se guardaba acerca de sus pesadillas… y sobre lo horrible que siempre aparecía en ellas. Sabía que si se lo contaba, ella encontraría la forma de ayudarla, a librarse de… eso, y así volver a su vida normal. Tenía completa confianza puesta en ella, aunque a veces se preguntaba si acaso dicha confianza no terminaría por decepcionarla de nuevo.

En aquel momento se encontraba sentada sobre su camilla, encerrada en aquel pequeño cuarto de paredes blancas, pero que se había hecho un poco más grande desde que Matilda le dio aquel pequeño rompecabezas que había llevado consigo la noche en que se conocieron. No la dejaban tener a su muñeca Nancy consigo, pero ese pequeño rompecabezas no se lo habían quitado; no aún, al menos.

Se había divertido varias veces desarmando el cubo en sus ocho piezas de diferentes formas y colores, y volviendo a armarlo de nuevo hasta que se memorizó por completo la posición y orden de cada una. Esa mañana volvió a desarmarlo para volverlo a armar una vez más, y se percató de que ya no era tan divertido como en un inicio. Pero eso no le pareció tan raro; resolver varias veces el mismo rompecabezas, para nadie sería divertido. Una vez que lo completó, lo sostuvo sobre sus palmas, y lo contempló con detenimiento.

Recordó la manera tan hermosa en la que Matilda lo había hecho flotar delante de ella, lo había desprendido en sus piezas y vuelto a armar, todo por arte de magia… claro, no era magia, eso se lo había dejado claro en sus sesiones; sin embargo, lo parecía. Ese era un poder, o más bien una habilidad especial, que le hubiera gustado tener. Con una habilidad como esa de seguro se podrían hacer cosas hermosas y buenas, y no plasmar pesadillas y horrores en papel o en la cabeza de las personas. Podría incluso ser una heroína como en las caricaturas, o al menos ayudar a otros como Matilda lo hacía. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo como eso…

Y entonces lo pensó: ¿y si sí podía? Quizás podía hacer otras cosas diferentes a las que siempre hacía. Matilda le había dicho que podía plasmar sus pensamientos en los objetos; ¿no podría acaso plasmarlos en ese cubo? ¿O no era así cómo funcionaba? Quizás no, pero si sólo se la pasaba haciendo dibujos en el papel, no podría descubrir hasta dónde era capaz de llegar, o qué más podría hacer.

Se decidió a intentarlo, pero recordó la cámara de seguridad en la esquina que siempre la vigilaba. Si podía hacer algo más que desconocía, lo que menos deseaba era que esos sujetos que la espiaban lo supieran. Se giró sobre la cama de tal forma que le diera la espalda a la cámara, y sujetó el cubo entre sus manos.

¿Cómo lo haría con exactitud? La idea de plasmar una imagen en el papel tenía bastante sentido, incluso a nivel conceptual; ¿cómo aplicaba eso en hacer levitar un cubo de madera? Se esforzó mucho, miró el cubo fijamente, imaginando que flotaba aunque sea un poco de sus palmas, pero no ocurrió nada.

Suspiró con agotamiento. Intentó repasar un poco de lo que sí sabía de su propia habilidad. ¿Normalmente cómo funcionaba? Visualizaba algo en su mente, se concentraba, y la imagen se plasmaba en el papel, en las radiografías, o en la mente de las personas. ¿Y si intentaba visualizar la imagen del cubo flotando? Pero eso era lo que acababa de hacer, ¿o no? Quizás debía de hacerlo con más claridad y con más fuerza.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró lentamente. En su mente, intentó visualizar a detalle el cubo de colores, posado sobre sus palmas, con sus ocho piezas encajadas entre sí, esas ocho piezas que ella ya conocía a la perfección tras haber armado y desarmado el rompecabezas tantas veces. Abrió de nuevo sus ojos, miró el cubo con detenimiento, y lo visualizó… intentó visualizarlo elevándose en el aire…

De pronto, luego de unos momentos en los que nada pasó, el cubo comenzó a moverse ante sus ojos, agitándose en sus palmas como si temblara. Al principio se sorprendió y asustó, pero intentó no perder la concentración. El cubo entonces empezó a elevarse, tambaleándose en el aire de forma errática, pero elevándose aún así. Samara sonrió contenta. Lo estaba haciendo, no podía creerlo pero en verdad lo estaba haciendo. Por ese pequeño instante, el corazón de Samara se iluminó, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo una sonrisa sincera que se extendió de oreja a oreja en su rostro se dibujó… pero ese pequeño instante no duró realmente mucho.

Notó casi de inmediato que algo más ocurría. El cubo flotaba, pero también comenzaba a cambiar. Sus colores se movían por toda la superficie de las piezas, como si fuera agua corriendo de un lado a otro. Luego su forma comenzó a modificarse también, transformándose en algo que poco a poco ya no parecía ser un cubo. Las ocho piezas se separaron en un parpadeo, y tomaron paulatinamente otras formas, ya no tan rectas, no tan estéticas, y no tan coloridas; ya no había forma siquiera de que de encajaran entre sí…

Samara se puso nerviosa y asustada por esto. No sabía qué estaba haciendo con exactitud, pero estaba destruyendo el preciado regalo que Matilda le había hecho. Intentó devolverlo a la normalidad, visualizarlo como era antes, pero no funcionaba. Las piezas seguían cambiando y cambiando, hasta que ya no tenían nada ni remotamente parecido al color o forma original. Parecían remedos deformes y asquerosos, como si se hubiera derretido en el microondas; eran pedazos de basura, de las que incluso parecía surgir rastros rojizos de sangre y pus.

Apretó con fuerza sus ojos, sollozando un poco. Una pequeña lágrima surgió de su ojo derecho. ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso? ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar todo lo que era querido para ella? ¿Por qué tenía esos malditos poderes que no hacían más que causarle desgracias…?

No, no podía dejarse dominar por su frustración o por su miedo. Sabía muy bien que cada vez que lo permitía… eso aparecía. De hecho, ya lo podía escuchar: el sonido de sus uñas arañando el suelo, mientras se arrastraba a sus espaldas. Sentía además el aire húmedo y pegajoso pegándose contra su piel, y la sensación fría recorriéndole la espalda; estaba ahí, otra vez…

Matilda le había dicho que ella controlaba sus habilidades, no al revés. Ella tenía el control, tenía que hacer que las cosas ocurrieran justo como ella quería, cuando lo quería. Si ella quería que el cubo volviera a la normalidad, podía hacerlo. Se concentró, enfocándose únicamente en esa imagen, en cada una de sus piezas, en ese cubo que tanto conoció, que tanto tocó con sus dedos y apreció con sus ojos. No podía dejar que la sensación de ese ser subiéndose a su cama, y posándose justo detrás de ella la distrajera. Tenía que volver todo a la normalidad…

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, y la presencia sentada detrás de ella se esfumó. Logró ver como las ocho piezas caían al mismo tiempo en sus palmas, aunque algunas se resbalaron hacia las sabanas blancas. Sin embargo, al mirarlas con detenimiento, pudo notar que eran de nuevo las piezas originales, con sus colores y formas reales.

Samara soltó una risa nerviosa, pero también feliz. Otra lágrima le recorrió el rostro, pero se la limpió rápidamente con el dorso de la mano. ¿Había sido otra alucinación? Si lo fue, no había sido del todo, pues sí habían flotado; de otra forma no hubieran caído. ¿Pero…?

Tomó entonces una de las piezas, y notó algo que le llamó la atención. Una de ellas, en efecto, tenía rastros de lo que había visto antes. Una de sus puntas había cambiado; se veía como si la hubieran quemado un poco, y estaba más oscura… ¿Había sido entonces real?

Escuchó en ese momento pasos y voces acercándose por el pasillo hacia su puerta. Algo alarmada, rápidamente tomó las ocho piezas de madera y las ocultó debajo de su cama. De nuevo sintió que era algo que ellos no debían de ver. Se lo mostraría sólo a Matilda, y le hablaría de lo ocurrido; ella quizás podría decirle qué fue y ayudarla con eso.

La puerta soltó un pitido y luego un sonido mecánico que indicaba que los seguros se habían quitado. Se abrió un instante después, y el Dr. John Scott entró con mucha seguridad al cuarto, seguido por detrás por el Dr. Johnson y dos enfermeros de tamaño considerable. Scott tenía sus manos en el interior de los bolsillos de su bata blanca, y miraba fijamente a Samara con una amplia sonrisa, que a ella le pareció bastante falsa.

—Buenos días, Samara —saludó Scott con reservado entusiasmo, pero Samara no le respondió. Sólo lo miraba desde su cama, con una amenazante frialdad—. Me dijeron que otra vez anoche no pudiste dormir mucho. ¿Algún motivo en especial? ¿Otra pesadilla?

La niña siguió sin responderle. Esa forma en la que lo miraba, como si viera algo que le causara repulsión absoluta... siempre le había molestado al buen Doctor Scott, y mucho.

—¿Ya llegó Matilda? —Pronunció de pronto Samara, ignorando por completo los cuestionamientos anteriores.

Scott arrugó un poco el entrecejo detrás del grueso armazón de sus anteojos. Aspiró con fuerza por su nariz, y luego se la talló un poco con los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano derecha.

—Me temo que la Dra. Honey no vendrá el día de hoy —le respondió Scott, con cierta ironía en su voz—. Tu sesión será conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos.

La frialdad se esfumó de golpe de los ojos de la niña, llenándose entonces de absoluto asombro.

—¿Por qué? —Exclamó con fuerza, parándose de la cama de un salto—. ¿Dónde está Matilda?

—Tuvo una… importante emergencia personal que tuvo que atender.

—Miente —espetó Samara, acusadora—. Ella me prometió que hablaríamos hoy.

—Bueno, quizás cumplir promesas no es su prioridad —comentó Scott, encogiéndose de hombros—. Así que, si eres tan amable…

Scott se hizo a un lado para abrirle el paso a la puerta. Sin embargo, en lugar de dirigirse hacia esa dirección, el primer reflejo de Samara fue de hecho retroceder varios pasos.

—¡No! —Le gritó, incapaz de ocultar su enojo—. No quiero hablar con usted. Lo odio, es una persona horrible. Me ha tenido encerrada, y me trata como si fuera un monstruo. ¡Quiero hablar con Matilda!

Scott compartió una mirada cansada con su compañero Johnson y con los dos enfermeros. Suspiró con pesadez, se acomodó sus anteojos deslizándolos por su nariz, y se volvió a girar hacia Samara, intentando permanecer lo más tranquilo posible, pero en realidad no fue capaz de hacerlo mucho; aún tenía algo de enojo acumulado desde su llamada con la Dra. Honey, que pedía ser desquitado de alguna forma…

—Eso no va a pasar, ¿bien? —Sentenció con firmeza—. No siempre se va a hacer lo que tú quieras. Y sé que te has divertido mucho jugando con la señorita Honey, pero yo soy tu doctor, yo soy quien te está tratando, y soy el único que se preocupa realmente por tu bienestar.

—¡No es verdad! —Volvió a gritar con fuerza, y las luces de la habitación y del pasillo tintinearon ligeramente. Esto puso en alerta a Johnson y a los enfermeros, pero Scott parecía tan influenciado por su frustración que no fue consciente de esto—. Sólo quieres usarme, sólo quieres saber cómo hago lo que hago. ¡Jamás me dejarás salir de aquí! ¡Quiero a Matilda! ¡Quiero hablar con Matilda!

Las luces volvieron a templar por segunda vez. Los enfermeros dieron un paso hacia atrás, y Johnson intentó acercarse a Scott e indicarle que no se extralimitara. Sin embargo, el buen Doctor se aproximó de golpe hacia Samara, encarándola. La niña, por mero reflejo, retrocedió un poco, aparentemente intimidada por la enorme figura de aquel hombre alto y de complexión gruesa. Toda la paciencia que podía tenerle a esa niña, se había ya agotado. No se detuvo a pensar unos segundos en qué estaba haciendo,  si esa era la actitud correcta de un psiquiatra debía de tomar hacia su paciente, o incluso cualquier hombre adulto con una niña de doce años. Fue como estar dominado por una rabia latente, que subía desde su estómago y le quemaba la garganta…

—¡Ya te dije que eso no va a pasar, mocosa del demonio! —Le gritó de pronto, tomándola son fuerza de su brazo derecho—. ¡Yo soy tu doctor! ¡Y harás lo que yo te diga!

Samara gimió un poco con dolor al sentir como la tomaba de esa forma. Agachó su rostro un poco, y sus largos cabellos negros cayeron sobre éste, ocultando por completo su mirada. Se quedó de esa forma por varios segundos, inmóvil, callada. Pero antes de que Scott pudiera hacer siquiera el ademán de querer jalarla o decirle algo más, Samara levantó de nuevo su cabeza rápidamente, y aunque aún tenía parte de su cabello sobre la cara, clavó sus ojos oscuros una vez más en él. Pero estos, ya no tenían frialdad o sorpresa, ni siquiera algo que se pudiera definir únicamente como enojo. No, la manera tan penetrante en la que lo miraba, estaba repleta de agresividad, de odio, de peligro… de maldad.

Scott se paralizó al sentir esos ojos totalmente negros y profundos como un abismo; los suyos propios se encontraban desorbitados. Pequeños jadeos surgieron de su garganta, similares a los provocados por un leve dolor punzante. Samara lo seguía mirando, y Scott parecía totalmente perdido e ido en dicha mirada.

Johnson miró esto notoriamente alarmado.

—¿John? —Exclamó el doctor joven detrás de él, pero Scott no respondía, ni daba señal alguna de consciencia—. ¡John! ¡Samara!, ¡detente!

No hubo respuesta, ni de parte de Scott ni de parte de Samara. Era como si ambos estuvieran sumidos en su propia realidad, apartados de todo lo que los rodeaba; ese cuarto, ese hospital, o esas personas. Johnson no sabía con exactitud lo que pasaba, pero era provocado por ella, de eso estaba seguro. Y si lo que estaba haciendo era aunque fuera un poco parecido a lo que le hizo a su madre...

—¡Sujétenla! —Le ordenó con ímpetu a los enfermeros, quienes dudaron al principio, pero luego se dirigieron justo hacia ella, y la tomaron cada uno de un brazo.

Sólo hasta que los dos hombres grandes y de brazos fornidos la tomaron y la apartaron de Scott de un fuerte jalón, éste último logró al fin reaccionar, dando una fuerte inhalación de aire, y luego retrocedió, muerto del miedo hasta pegar su espalda contra la pared.

—¡No! —Gritó Samara, totalmente enloquecida, mientras los dos hombres la sometían y la ponían contra la camilla—. ¡Suéltenme! ¡¡Suéltenme!!

Las luces parpadearon, con más fuerza que antes. Uno de los enfermeros gimió con dolor y se tuvo que apartar de golpe. Se agarraba su mano derecha con fuerza, ya que de su palma escurría un rastro de sangre que emanaba de una herida abierta, limpia y profunda, y manchó rápidamente todo su brazo. ¿Cómo se había hecho eso?

Mientras el otro enfermero la sujetaba, Johnson se apresuró a preparar una jeringa con un sedante de rápida acción, que venía entre los medicamentos que los enfermeros habían traído con ellos. Una vez que la tuvo lista, se le aproximó a Samara para aplicársela en al brazo, y ella pareció horrorizada al ver la jeringa con el líquido trasparente.

—¡No!, ¡no quiero dormir! —soltó con fuerza, casi llorando—. ¡No quiero dormir! ¡No!

Johnson sintió un dolor punzante en su mejilla derecha. Se llevó los dedos a ese sitio y los sintió húmedos. Al echarles un vistazo, los encontró cubiertos de sangre. Un corte horizontal se había dibujado en su joven rostro, desde la punta de la nariz hasta cerca de su oído.

 _“¿Qué rayos?”_ , pensó asustado, pero no dejo que la situación lo inmovilizara.

—¡Sujétenla! ¡Ya!

El otro enfermero, aun con su mano sangrando, tomó a Samara como le fue posible, sujetando su brazo y extendiéndolo para que Johnson pudiera inyectarla.

—¡No!, ¡no! —Gritó una y otra vez, cada segundo mientras el líquido de la inyección penetraba por su vena, y poco a poco impregnaba su cuerpo entero.

Tomó unos segundos, pero los ojos de la niña se fueron cerrando, su voz se fue apagando, y al final quedó plácidamente dormida en su cama. Las luces se normalizaron, y todo quedó en silencio.

Johnson se apartó de ella, respirando agitadamente. Su rostro aún sangraba, pero quizás por la adrenalina fluyendo aún no sentía ningún dolor. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Scott saliendo a paso apresurado del cuarto y volviendo al pasillo. Johnson sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo presionó contra su cara con fuerza para detener el sangrado.

—Recuéstenla y amárrenla —les ordenó a los enfermeros, justos antes de salir detrás de Scott.

El buen Doctor se encontraba recargado contra la pared, mirando fijamente al suelo, mientras respiraba lentamente.

—John, ¿te encuentras bien? —Le cuestionó Johnson a sus espaldas. Scott alzó su mirada lentamente, y miró sobre su hombro, pero no a él, ni a ningún sitio en especial; parecía sólo ver a la nada—. Oye, ¿me escuchas? ¿John?

Siguió mirando perdido por un rato más, sin siquiera pestañear, hasta que al fin logró reaccionar, aunque fuera un poco.

—Sí, claro que sí —murmuró en voz baja e inexpresiva—. ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿no lo recuerdas? Samara… no sé qué te hizo. La pusimos a dormir por seguridad.

—Bien hecho… sí… bien hecho —volvió a murmurar de la misma forma, ausente, como si su mente estuviera flotando en algún otro lado.

—Oye, ¿cómo te sientes? Deja que los médicos te revisen.

—No, no. Estoy bien… —Apoyado en la pared con una mano, comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo a paso pausado.

—John, espera. Pero…

—Tengo trabajo que hacer —declaró Scott tajantemente, avanzando sin hacer caso a las palabras de su colega.

Los enfermeros hicieron lo que Johnson les ordenó, amarrando a Samara a la camilla de muñecas y tobillos con las correas de seguridad. Ella no movió ni un sólo dedo mientras la colocaban. El sedante la tenía totalmente dormida… por ahora.

— — — —

Vázquez era amigo de la jefa de enfermeras en el área de Urgencias del Hospital, lo que le resultaba bastante útil cuando necesitaba saber de manera rápida el estatus de algún paciente, o solicitar algún favor especial. Esa mañana tuvo que hacer lo segundo, para solicitarle que le permitiera usar alguna de las salas de descanso de las enfermeras por algunos minutos, para así poder entrevistar en privado a los dos extraños que acababan de llegar. La sala en cuestión era un cuarto cuadrado de paredes color beige, con una mesa circular en el centro con cinco sillas a su alrededor, una maquina expendedores de golosinas, otra más de sodas, un garrafón de agua sobre un expendedor para servirse, un horno de microondas, y una pantalla plana de tamaño mediano postrada en la pared, que en esos momentos se encontraba apagada; no mucho más que eso.

Matilda y Cody tomaron asiento de un lado de la mesa, mientras Nancy y Wayne se sentaron del otro. Vázquez, por su lado, prefirió permanecer de pie detrás de sus dos conocidos, cruzado de brazos y con mirada aprensiva puesta en los dos extraños.

—Conocí a Doug en Yale —comenzó a explicarse la mujer joven de cabellos castaños. Su forma de hablar era bastante suave y segura—. Él y yo fuimos compañeros durante los estudios del doctorado.

—Eso fue hace como cinco o seis años —señaló Nancy, confundida—. ¿Qué edad tienes exactamente?

—La suficiente —respondió Matilda, algo cortante—. Hace unos días… antes de lo ocurrido, Doug se contactó con el Dr. Tadeo Armstrong, un reconocido psiquiatra que fue nuestro profesor en Yale —sacó entonces de su bolso un pedazo de papel, que tenía escrito el nombre que acababa de mencionar, un correo electrónico y un número de teléfono—. Estos son sus datos de contacto; pueden verificar con él todo lo que les diga.

Wayne tomó el pedazo de papel, le echó un vistazo, y luego se lo extendió hacia atrás al policía a sus espaldas, quien lo tomó y guardó en su saco; definitivamente lo investigaría.

—Doug buscaba su asesoramiento acerca del caso de Lily Sullivan; la niña a la que sus padres quisieron quemar en su horno, ¿correcto? —Nadie le respondió, pero tampoco necesitaba que lo hicieran—. Luego de plantearle la situación, el Dr. Armstrong le aconsejó hablar conmigo, y por eso me llamó; el mismo día en que murió, por lo que ahora tengo entendido.

—¿Qué tipo de asesoramiento buscaba exactamente? —le cuestionó Wayne.

—No me dijo mucho durante nuestra llamada, salvo que había notado algo inusual en una entrevista con ella que lo hizo sospechar que quizás podría ser un caso de Trastorno de Personalidad Antisocial.

—¿En otras palabras, que era algún tipo de psicópata? —Añadió Vázquez, con un tono algo astuto que a Matilda no le agradó del todo.

—Algún tipo de psicópata, sí. Pero no estaba seguro de ello. De lo que sí estaba seguro, era que había percibido algo diferente en ella; algo peligroso.

—¿Doug le dijo eso exactamente? —Soltó Nancy, evidentemente escéptica.

—Me lo dio a entender de forma clara. Yo estoy actualmente atendiendo un caso en Eola, cerca de Salem. Me pidió si podía venir acá a Portland y darle mi punto de vista sobre la niña, pero me fue imposible apartarme de mi otro caso. Le pedí que me mandara la información que pudiera, pero nunca lo hizo. Ahora sé por qué…

—Se expresa de forma bastante neutral de la muerte de su _“colega”_ , Doctora —comentó Vázquez, acusador. Matilda lo miró, ligeramente irritada por su comentario, aunque debía de aceptar que quizás sí se estaba portando de una forma inadecuada. A veces le era complicado saber cómo actuar en situaciones como esa en presencia de adultos; con los niños siempre le era mucho más sencillo.

—¿Qué es lo que busca aquí exactamente? —Inquirió Nancy, impaciente.

Matilda recuperó la compostura, y cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Deseamos ver a la niña. Entrevistarla, y saber si lo que Doug me dijo podría ser cierto.

Nancy bufó, aunque quizás no lo había hecho conscientemente.

—Con todo respeto —comenzó a decirle la trabajadora social—, pero si acaso lo que dice es cierto, el Estado tiene psicólogos bastante capacitados que podrán encargarse de…

—¿Doug le dijo algo más? —Interrumpió Wayne de golpe, cortando las palabras de Nancy. Wayne miraba con seriedad a la doctora, y muy atentamente—. ¿Doug le dijo que sospechaba algo en específico de esta niña? ¿Qué quizás había hecho algo… malo?

—Wayne, por favor… —Exclamó Nancy despacio, casi entre dientes.

—¿Qué más pruebas necesitas, Nancy? —Le respondió Wayne, virándose hacia ella despectivamente. Matilda y Cody notaron entonces algo de tensión latente entre ambos—. Doug lo vio, hay algo mal con ella.

—Aunque sea así, no significa que haya causado todo esto de alguna forma.

—De hecho —escucharon como Matilda intervenía de pronto, al tiempo que sacaba de su maletín un expediente; el mismo expediente que le había mostrado a Cody en la cafetería—, me temo que podría haber causado más de lo que creen.

Los tres parecieron intrigados por sus palabras. Matilda colocó el expediente sobre la mesa y se los extendió para que lo tomaran.

—Hicimos nuestra propia investigación, y la desgracia ha acompañado a esta niña desde el momento de su nacimiento. Familiares y amigos de los Sullivan han muerto en extrañas circunstancias. Atropellos, suicidios, _“accidentes”_ …

Wayne tomó el expediente y lo abrió. En su interior, venían varios reportes de periódicos, e incluso reportes policíacos, que hablaban de la muerte de los hermanos y hermanas de los señores Sullivan, y otros conocidos que al parecer se encontraban de alguna u otra forma relacionados con ellos. Tal y como Matilda había dicho, todos parecían hechos aislados: accidentes de autos u hogareños, incendios, suicidios bajo sospechosas circunstancias, y algunos, incluso, simplemente muertes sin causa ni explicación.

—¿De dónde sacó todo esto? —Cuestionó Vázquez, algo molesto, aunque también sorprendido.

—Tenemos nuestras fuentes —exclamaron Matilda y Cody al mismo tiempo, palabra por palabra. Se miraron el uno al otro, apenándose un poco.

Wayne siguió revisando un poco más los recortes, pero luego Vázquez le pidió que se los pasara para poder revisarlos él mismo. Todo parecía verdadero, hasta dónde podía notarlo.

—Ahora a esa lista le sigue Doug, su padre, y hasta la señorita Jenkins —añadió Matilda.

—Emily no está muerta —corrigió Wayne, casi ofendido por el comentario.

—Lo siento. El caso es que todos estos incidentes no son coincidencia. Y el único común denominador, es esta niña.

—Por favor… —Exclamó Nancy, ya algo cansada y frustrada de tantas acusaciones—. Ya no sigan con esto, es absurdo.

—Bien, escuchen —intervino Vázquez, cerrando el expediente y dejándolo de nuevo en la mesa—. No voy a negar que todo esto sea bastante sospechoso o digno de más investigación. —Nancy lo volteó a ver con molestia, pero él le extendió una mano, en ademán de que aguardara—. ¿Pero cómo exactamente una niña de diez años pudo matar a todas estas personas sin que nadie lo notara? Y de estas formas tan elaboradas, y haciéndolas pasar por meros accidentes.

—Sí —añadió Nancy, animada al tener algo de apoyo—, además Doug murió en su baño, estando bajo llave, tanto la puerta principal como el baño. Y Mike estaba en el estacionamiento de la jefatura. En ambos casos Lilly estuvo con Emily en su casa, a kilómetros de distancia de las escenas. ¿Cómo podría haber hecho eso? Y dudo mucho que haya podido obligar a Emily a lanzarse al río, por más… psicópata o manipuladora que sea.

Matilda y Cody guardaron silencio y se miraron el uno al otro de forma discreta. Parecían estar decidiendo en silencio de qué forma responder a tal cuestionamiento.

—Hay algo que no nos están diciendo, ¿cierto? —Mencionó Wayne de golpe—. Dijeron que eran colegas, ¿colegas de qué exactamente? ¿Quiénes son realmente?

De nuevo ambos se miraron unos segundos, y después Cody se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, tomando la palabra tras haber permanecido callado todo ese tiempo.

—Escuchen… se los diremos, pero tienen que tener la mente muy abierta.

—Mi mente está totalmente abierta en estos momentos —ironizó Vázquez desde su posición, cruzándose de nuevo de brazos.

Eso no sería agradable; rara vez lo era. Pero tenían que hacerlo si querían llegar a algún lado.

—Representamos a la Fundación Eleven —informó el profesor directamente sin muchos rodeos—, una organización encargada de ayudar a niños con habilidades especiales.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, en el que Cody supuso que cada uno por separado intentaba procesar lo que acababan de oír.

—¿Qué quiere decir con _“habilidades especiales”_? —Cuestionó Nancy, con reservas.

Cody suspiró ligeramente, y se reacomodó sus anteojos.

—Creemos que Lily puede tener fuertes habilidades psíquicas.

Hubo de nuevo silencio, pero la reacción en los rostros de las tres personas ante ellos fue bastante clara.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Wayne, dudoso de haber escuchado bien.

—Telepáticas, para ser precisos. Del tipo ilusionista, como me gusta a mí llamarle. Es decir, que posee la habilidad de engañar a los cerebros de las personas, haciendo que vean y sientan cosas que en realidad no están ahí. Hemos visto otros casos similares antes, pero al parecer Lily podría ser tan poderosa que puede afectar a las personas a una larga distancia. De esa forma puede dañarlas, sin necesidad de estar presente, y obligarlas a que hagan cosas que las orille a la muerte...

—¿Acaso es una broma? —Interrumpió Nancy con fuerza, casi ofendida.

Cody había sido bastante directo con su explicación, pero Matilda no podía criticarlo; realmente no había formas de explicar esto sin ser directos, y aunque la hubiera la reacción no sería muy diferente.

—¿Le parece que estamos bromeando? —Intervino Matilda con gravedad en su voz.

—Pues o están bromeando, o son un par de locos —respondió Vázquez, bastante agresivo.

—¿Locos?, los fenómenos psíquicos son bastante reales —declaró Cody con poderío—. ¿Acaso ya olvidaron tan pronto el caso de Chamberlain, Maine de hace tres años?

Matilda se sobresaltó ligeramente ante tan inesperada mención, poniendose nerviosa. Volteó a ver de reojo a Cody, pero éste pareció no notarlo pues su atención seguía al frente. ¿Por qué mencionaba de esa forma tan repentina Chamberlain? ¿Sería sólo una coincidencia? ¿O acaso él sabía que…?

—¿La historia sobre que una jovencita quemó todo su pueblo con el poder de su mente? —Masculló Nancy, dudosa.

—No es una historia; ha sido el caso de fenómenos psíquicos mejor documentado de este siglo —añadió Cody con la misma determinación que antes, pero eso no parecía tener el efecto deseado en su audiencia.

—Puras patrañas —exclamó Vázquez con burla—, teorías conspirativas de _Bloggeros_ y _Youtubers_.

—¿Patrañas? —Soltó Matilda, lanzándole una mirada furtiva al policía—. Más de seiscientas personas murieron esa noche, oficial. ¿Eso le parece patrañas?

Vázquez soltó una pequeña risilla. Dio un respiró con fuerza, intentando que el aire pasara a través de su nariz congestionada.

—No voy a presumir de saber qué pasó exactamente en ese sitio. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que no fue una bruja psíquica que se volvió loca y los mató a todos.

—¿Bruja psíquica? —Espetó la psiquiatra, claramente ofendida, e hizo el ademán de querer pararse. Sin embargo, Cody se apresuró a tomarla de la mano para detenerla. La miró en silencio, y negó con su cabeza para indicarle que no lo hiciera. Matilda respiró hondo y se volvió a sentar derecha en su silla.

El revelar directamente la existencia de personas con el Resplandor, era un tema bastante debatido entre los miembros de la Fundación. Había quienes preferían dejar todo lo más privado posible, y otros que afirmaban que no había nada por lo cual avergonzarse. Los incidentes, buenos y malos, derivados del uso de habilidades psíquicas, habían sido bastante abundantes, en especial desde décadas atrás. Pero había sido sólo hasta el incremento del internet, el flujo rápido de la información, y la disposición inmediata de cámaras de video e imágenes al alcance de la mano de cada persona, que esas noticias comenzaron a ser más y más abundantes y conocidas entre las personas. El caso de Chamberlain era quizás el más grande y conocido de los últimos años, sobre todo por la atención que le brindaron las autoridades para querer descubrir exactamente qué había ocurrido en aquel sitio aquella noche de mayo, y las publicaciones que se hicieron derivadas de esos hechos.

Sin embargo, pese a todo eso, la gente seguía viéndolos como meros chantajes, supersticiones, rumores y trucos para engañar bobos en Internet. Eleven una vez le dijo que el ser humano era crédulo e incrédulo por naturaleza, al mismo tiempo. Cree ciegamente sólo en aquello que desea creer, pero desconfía de todo aquello que desea no creer. Un ferviente creyente en Dios creerá en toda prueba que apoye su creencia, y negará toda aquella que la refute; y aplicaría exactamente lo mismo, aunque a la inversa, para alguien completamente ateo. Lo mismo ocurría con sus habilidades; aquellos que querían creer que había personas que podían mover objetos con la mente, leer las mentes, ver a las personas a kilómetros de distancia o crear imágenes con la mente, lo creerían, aunque fueran puras mentiras. Pero aquellos que querían sentir que tenían conocimiento y control absoluto de su entorno, su primer impulso sería negar por completo cualquier evidencia, a veces incluso si esto ocurriese frente a sus ojos.

Mientras esta discrepancia existiera, lo mejor sería mantener ese tipo de revelaciones lo más reservadas posible, y cuidando cuando era prudente hacerlo y cuando no.

Una vez que Matilda se calmó, Cody volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Escuchen, entiendo que lo que les decimos podría parecerles extraño e incomprensible. Pero les aseguro que no estamos aquí para bromear o para molestar. Queremos ayudar.

—Pues gracias por su ayuda —masculló Vázquez—. Su observación confirma nuestras sospechas de que esta niña debe ser mejor vigilada.

—Oficial Vázquez… —Refunfuñó Nancy, mirándolo sobre su hombro de nuevo, con más molestia que antes, pero él prefirió ignorarla y proseguir.

—Pero de eso a las patrañas de psíquicos, hay un gran tramo. Sea como sea, nosotros nos encargaremos de llegar al fondo de esto.

—Usted no entiende —declaró Cody con firmeza—. Si nuestra sospecha es correcta, podría estar tratando con algo a lo que usted no tiene capacidad de actuar.

—¿Y ustedes sí? —Soltó el policía con una molesta burla en su tono—. ¿Cómo lo harán precisamente? ¿Acaso vienen de parte de los _X—Men_ o algo? —Señaló entonces hacia atrás con su pulgar izquierdo—. ¿Patrick Stewart va a entrar en cualquier momento en su silla de ruedas por esa puerta? Porque eso sí que sería impresionante de ver.

Cody escuchó como Matilda aspiraba por fuerza por la nariz, y al voltearla a ver notó como miraba a Vázquez con los ojos casi inyectados de sangre, y su quijada apretándose con fuerza. Desde que tenía memoria, ese tipo de bromas siempre la alteraban de más, pero esperó que lograra contenerse en esa ocasión.

Como salvados por la campana, alguien abrió de pronto la puerta de la sala, rompiendo el denso aire que se había formado en torno a ellos. Que pasara justo después del tan hiriente comentario del oficial sobre Patrick Stewart, cómicamente hizo dudar a todos por un segundo. Pero no, se trataba en realidad de una enfermera, de cabello negro corto, que se asomó al interior de la sala.

—Detective Vázquez, la niña ya se encuentra estable y despierta —le informó la mujer con un tono bastante sereno—. Ya puede hablar con ella.

—Bien, gracias, Lucy —le respondió Vázquez, justo antes de dar otra aspirada fuerte por su nariz, y un pequeño tosido para aclarar su garganta. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Cody y Matilda, y les clavó una mirada inquisitiva a cada uno—. Wayne, ustedes dos adelántense si quieren. Yo encaminaré a estas buenas personas a la salida.

—Comete un grave error… —Intentó decir Cody, parándose de su silla, pero Wayne se adelantó, parándose también y arrebatándole la palabra primero al tiempo que se abotonaba de nuevo su saco color gris.

—No te preocupes, yo lo haré. Tú tienes que tomarle su declaración a Lily para averiguar qué ocurrió. Yo me ocuparé de ellos, ustedes vayan.

Vázquez asintió, apoyando su sugerencia. Nancy también pareció estar de acuerdo, y cargando de nuevo su bolso, maletín y abrigo, se paró de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta para seguir a la enfermera. Vázquez fue detrás de ella, pero antes de salir se giró una vez más hacia los dos extraños, y los señaló tajantemente con su dedo índice, como un adulto que regaña a un niño y con ese acto intenta ser más autoritario con sus palabras.

—No quiero volverlos a ver por aquí. ¿Oyeron bien?

Ninguno de los dos respondió nada, y él tampoco esperó que a lo hicieran. Salió de la sala de descanso, y siguió a Nancy y a la enfermera Lucy por el pasillo.

Cuando se quedaron los tres solos en la sala, Wayne tenía su mirada abajo, incapaz de mirar a alguno de los dos directamente. Se alejó lentamente de la mesa, y se dirigió a la máquina expendedora hasta pararse delante de ella. Pero no miraba la máquina, o los productos en su interior, ni siquiera su reflejo apenas apreciable en el vidrio frontal que separaba a las personas de las botanas; no miraba nada en especial, nada en ese cuarto. Llevó una mano a su cintura, y la otra a su frente, tallándola fuertemente con sus dedos.

—Usted nos cree —comentó Cody luego de un rato, obligándolo a voltearse hacia ellos. Ambos seguían en la mesa y lo miraban con duda—. O al menos, no está seguro de que mintamos, ¿no es así?

Wayne no respondió de inmediato. Caminó hacia un lado del cuarto y luego al otro. Su andar era indeciso, al igual que la forma en la que miraba al techo y al piso consecutivamente, y se pasaba su mano por su rostro de manera nerviosa.

—Yo… ya no sé qué creer —balbuceó al fin, sin atreverse a verlos todavía—. Lo que dijeron suena a una verdadera locura. —Guardó silencio unos instantes, perdiendo su atención en el agua contenida dentro del garrafón; una sonora burbuja de aire se elevó desde la base, hasta la superficie—. Pero aun así, pareciera ser lo único en todo esto que tiene un poco de sentido… si es que así se le puede decir a esto.

Él mismo lo había dicho, todo había comenzado cuando Lily apareció. Luego de lo sucedido con Diego y la muerte de Doug, Emily comenzó a comportase rara con ese tema, pero él no le dio importancia. Y ahora lo de Mike, y la propia Emily, y todas esas muertes de ese expediente ocurridas alrededor de ella, ahora incluido su propio padre… ¿cómo podría ignorar algo como eso?, hasta el propio Vázquez dentro de su escepticismo era incapaz de ignorar todo eso como meras coincidencias. Pero, ¿poderes psíquicos? ¿Realmente tendría que rebajarse a creer en teorías como esa?

A la memoria de Wayne vinieron aquellas historias que su abuela le contaba, sobre cuando ella era niña y conoció a una mujer mayor en Clearwater que vivía en su misma calle; sobre cómo le ofrecía una galleta cada vez que había tenido un mal día en la escuela, sin necesidad de que ella se lo dijera, como si lo supiera con anterioridad. Cómo conocía el nombre de sus amigas, sus maestras, y los niños que la molestaban sin que ella le contara al respecto. Cómo cada vez que ella o alguno de sus padres perdía un objeto importante, caminaba hacia su puerta, le tocaba y al abrir ella le decía exactamente en dónde se encontraba, sin preguntarle siquiera.

 _“Yo le decía que era magia”_ , le había comentado una vez. _“Pero siempre me decía que la magia no existía. Que ella sencillamente ponía más atención a las cosas que la mayoría de las personas prefería ignorar. Aquellas cosas que resplandecen, pero que no todos pueden o quieren ver. Le dije que me enseñara, pero se rio y me dijo que no era algo que se aprendiera. Que algún día todos resplandecerían igual o más que ella, pero no pronto”._

Para Wayne, todas esas historias siempre fueron eso: sólo historias. Recuerdos de una mujer ya mayor, que con el pasar de los años se fueron cambiando y adornando, como aquel que cada vez que cuenta una pelea que tuvo va aumentando el número de contrincantes; o cuentos para mantener a los niños interesados y creyentes de un mundo más allá de lo que los ojos ven. De niño quizás le habían fascinado, pero ya de grande rara vez pensaba en eso. Pero en ese mismo momento, de pie en esa sala, mirando fijamente ese garrafón de agua, sólo podía preguntarse a sí mismo: _“¿y si acaso…?”_

Matilda se paró de su silla y se le aproximó cautelosa.

—Escuche, señor Wayne —comenzó a expresarle con delicadeza; Wayne la miraba de reojo, escuchando—. Lo referente a las habilidades telepáticas son de momento sólo teorías. Si nos permite verla, sólo unos momentos, podríamos estar seguros. Si no es lo que creemos, nos iremos, y ya no lo molestaremos más. Pero le debo eso a Doug, al menos.

—¿Y si sí es lo que dicen?

—Entonces le aconsejaremos qué hacer —añadió Cody, parándose también.

Wayne descendió su mirada de nuevo pensativo, y se quedó en esa posición un rato largo.

—Esto es una locura, pero me arriesgaré de todos modos —soltó con resignación—. Lily está en estos momentos en emergencias, pero de seguro la pasarán a cuarto en cualquier momento, y la tendrán vigilada. Vayan a la cafetería, manténganse fuera del ojo de Vázquez y Nancy por un par de horas, y veré la forma de pasarlos para que la vean.

—De acuerdo —asintió Matilda, sonriéndole—. Gracias.

Wayne suspiró cansado, y se dirigió a la puerta. No tenía ni idea de a dónde lo llevaría todo esto, pero ya no había marcha atrás. ¿Qué pensaría su abuela si lo viera en ese momento?

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13**


	14. Capítulo 14. Imagen de Niña Buena

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 14.  
** **Imagen de Niña Buena**

Desde la perspectiva de la mayoría de la gente, pareciera que Lily Sullivan estaba teniendo un terrible día. Después de todo, muy pocas veces empezar la mañana en la sala de urgencias de un hospital, podría considerarse como algo bueno, especialmente cuando apenas se tiene diez años. Sin embargo, aunque las cosas no habían salido exactamente como ella lo esperaba, la verdad era que no podía quejarse. Una vez más había triunfado por encima de todos aquellos que habían querido hacerle daño. Por un momento, cuando el vehículo se dirigía sin freno alguno hacia el agua, realmente pensó que en esa ocasión no la contaría. Pero logró pensar rápido, concentrarse, y hacer que Emily cayera directo en la que había sido quizás su mejor obra. Hubiera sido perfecto si no la hubieran podido sacar del agua, o si los paramédicos no la hubieran logrado revivir. Pero fuera como fuera, ya no importaba. Era prácticamente imposible que volviera a despertar de ese profundo sueño en el que la había sumido; y si acaso existía una remota posibilidad de que eso ocurriese, lo más probable era que despertara como un vegetal andante, incapaz de atarse los zapatos siquiera.

De nuevo, había ganado, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Tenía que usar todo su control propio para que su autocomplacencia no se hiciera visible en su rostro, mientras reposaba en aquella camilla del área de urgencias. Le habían retirado su ropa húmeda mientras dormía, y colocado una holgada bata blanca con estampados de… ¿eran osos?; no importaba realmente. Como si realmente ponerle un estampado bonito a eso hiciera que todo fuera mejor. Las enfermeras la trataban muy bien y ella les sonreía y hablaba de la misma forma, pero moderadamente. Después de todo, dada la situación por la que acababa de pasar, no podía comportarse de manera casual y normal, ¿no? Y al parecer funcionaba, pues podía sentir como todas ellas se lamentaban, diciéndose entre ellas, y a sí mismas, lo afectada y traumatizada que esa pobre e indefensa niña debía de estar.

¿Afectada y traumatizada?, esa no era precisamente la descripción adecuada que ella usaría. Sí resentía un poco lo ocurrido con Emily, en efecto, ya que aquellas últimas palabras que le había dicho eran ciertas; realmente esperaba poder pasar más tiempo a su lado y sentía que juntas podían ser un buen equipo. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Emily había tomado sus decisiones, y ahora ella tenía que ver hacia adelante. Una nueva familia la esperaba a la vuelta a de la esquina; una nueva casa, y una nueva oportunidad para… ¿para qué, exactamente? ¿Qué haría una vez que tuviera un nuevo patio de recreos en el cuál moverse y divertirse? Las posibilidades eran inmensas, pero no se precipitaría esa vez. Se tomaría su tiempo para disfrutarlo todo lentamente, como lo había hecho con sus pobres padres. ¿Quién sabe?, quizás estos nuevos papi y mami puedan mantener su interés por más de sólo diez años; eso dependería mucho de ellos.

Estar recostada en esa camilla la hacía recordar cómo había comenzado todo ello; como la habían llevado al hospital luego del intento de sus padres de quemarla viva. En aquel momento posterior igualmente todos la trataron con suma delicadeza y cuidado en cada acción, como si fuera tan frágil como el papel. En retrospectiva le producía gracia que por un segundo, Margaret y Edward creyeran que tenían la más leve posibilidad de llegar tan lejos, sino fuera porque ella se los permitiera. ¿En qué momento se habrían vuelto conscientes de ello? ¿En qué momento se habrán dado cuenta de que todo era un truco y que sus patéticas esperanzas eran poco más que una cortina de humo? Pobre de su padre ahora muerto, y pobre de su madre que tenía que seguir viviendo con ese peso. Tendría que rezar por ella en cuanto tuviera tiempo; de seguro eso le agradaría.

Alguien corrió la cortina azul que rodeaba su camilla; era una de las enfermeras, que ya había visto por ahí más temprano. Era de hecho la jefa de enfermeras, de nombre Lucy, y escoltaba consigo a Nancy y Robert, que habían ido hasta ahí para hablar con ella. Ambos ingresaron al área que le correspondía, y se pararon a lado de su cama. Lily los miró con mirada apaciguada y algo soñolienta. Lucy por su cuenta, corrió de nuevo la cortina para darles algo de privacidad.

—Hola, Lily —le saludó Nancy, sentándose en una silla a su lado, y compartiéndole una amplia sonrisa amistosa en sus labios rosados—. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Lily la miró un segundo, y luego asintió lentamente con su cabeza.

—Eres Nancy. Trabajas con Emily, ¿no?

—Sí, así es.

Lily le sonrió levemente. Claro que sabía quién era; era la mujer que le había conseguido su nuevo hogar. Estaba más que segura de que estaba ahí precisamente para avisarle de ello, y además se encontraba emocionada; aunque claro, igualmente debía disimular.

—¿Cómo está Emily? —Preguntó, proyectando cierta duda y a la vez temor en su voz.

Nancy se disponía a responderle, pero la voz del hombre que la acompañaba se adelantó desde detrás de ella.

—Ella está bien —masculló el oficial cruzado de brazos, estando de pie tras la silla de Nancy—. La están tratando.

Lily alzó su mirada con cautela desde el rostro de Nancy, hacia el de aquel hombre que le acababa de hablar. Ese hombre moreno y de pelo oscuro la miraba con detenimiento, con una expresión bastante impasible que a Lily extrañó un poco.

—Lily, él es el detective Vázquez —comentó Nancy—. Quiere hacerte algunas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido. ¿Crees poder responderle?

Lily siguió mirando al oficial en silencio un rato más, esperando que la intriga que le ocasionaba no fuera tan visible en sus ojos. Asintió entonces de nuevo con su cabeza, aunque esta vez fueron sólo un par de movimientos. Sólo era un policía que venía a preguntarle sobre el lamentable suceso que acababa de experimentar, algo totalmente normal. No había nada de qué preocuparse; ella nunca se preocupaba de nada, después de todo. Sin embargo, estaba recibiendo extraños presentimientos provenientes de aquel individuo, algo que no identificaba aún, pero la ponía intranquila. ¿Qué estaba navegando con exactitud en ese mar de pensamientos que tenía en su cabeza?

—Bien, Lily —comentó el detective, rodeando la silla de Nancy y parándose a su lado, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la niña en la camilla—. Cuéntame lo ocurrido.

Lily bajó su mirada, y mientras sus dedos se movían inquietos sobre las sabanas, comenzó a relatar todo lo que pasó; o, al menos, su versión de lo que pasó.

—La casa se incendió, y Emily y yo salimos. Luego la policía nos subió al auto de Emily, y… creo que íbamos a la estación. De pronto, y sin decir nada, ella se salió del camino y aceleró. Conducía mirando al frente, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, cada vez más rápido. Me asusté. Le grité que parara, le supliqué, pero no me respondía. No sé qué le pasó. Lo último que recuerdo es que caímos al río… y luego desperté en la ambulancia. No sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo…

Pequeños sollozos se escaparon de su garganta.

—¿Por qué Emily hizo eso? ¿Por qué todos los que están cerca de mí terminan lastimados?

—Ya, tranquila, Lily —intervino Nancy, tomando gentilmente una de sus manos—. No es tu culpa.

Lily siguió sollozando, y luego pasó sus manos por sus ojos, tallándoselos. No había sido la mejor de sus actuaciones, pero con eso bastaba. Los adultos siempre eran bastante fáciles de manipular con algunas cuantas lágrimas de por medio.

—Dime una cosa, Lily —escuchó que el tal Vázquez pronunciaba de pronto, obligándola a voltearlo a ver. Él seguía mirándola de la misma forma, inmutable en lo absoluto—. ¿La señorita Jenkins… es decir, Emily prendió fuego a la casa?

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Lily, confusa.

—Los bomberos creen que alguien le prendió fuego a la casa con gasolina. ¿Fue Emily?

Vázquez se le quedó viendo fijamente sin siquiera parpadear, aguardando por su respuesta.

—Eso supongo…

—¿Estabas dormida cuando ocurrió? —soltó el policía de golpe, un instante menos a un segundo después de su respuesta anterior.

—Sí.

—¿Y quién te despertó? ¿Cómo saliste de la casa?

Lily dudó un instante.

—Emily… ella me despertó.

—¿Antes o después de prenderle fuego a la casa?

—¿Qué? Yo…

Lily parecía comenzar a sentirse enredada por tantas preguntas, una detrás de la otra sin dejarla pensar siquiera con claridad en lo que le preguntaba, o profundizar lo suficiente en su cabeza y descubrir qué era lo que buscaba con exactitud. Miró a Nancy con expresión de súplica, en busca de algo de apoyo.

—Oficial, tranquilícese —quiso intervenir Nancy en su defensa, pero Vázquez la ignoró.

—Dime, Lily, ¿Emily le prendió fuego a la casa, y luego te despertó para sacarte de ella? ¿Para después tirar su automóvil al río para que las dos se ahogaran? ¿Por qué haría todo eso?

—No lo sé —respondió Lily rápidamente, y Vázquez fue capaz de percibir algo de agresión en su voz. Y por ese momento, aunque fuera realmente poco, pudo notar que esa máscara de tristeza y dolor con la que los había recibido, se había rotó lo suficiente para ver a través de ella algo más—. Quizás tenía serios problemas y necesitaba ayuda… como mis padres. ¿Quién puede entender qué piensa una persona así?

Ahora fue Vázquez quien vaciló. Ambos se miraban el uno al otro, como si estuvieran a mitad de una competencia de miradas. Lily, sorprendentemente, le sostenía la suya con aparente facilidad, mientras que él sintió de pronto el deseo de mirar en otra dirección, pero se resistió.

Aspiró con fuerza por su nariz congestionada y soltó su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Conociste a Mike? —pronunció con solemnidad. Un pequeño respingo recorrió el cuerpo de Lily, pero se quedó calmada y en silencio—. El Detective Mike Barron. ¿Lo conociste?

—Era amigo de Emily —respondió con voz calmada.

—¿Era?

—Emily me dijo que falleció, que ocurrió un accidente.

—¿Eso te dijo ella? —Ironizó Vázquez, seguido de una pequeña risilla—. ¿Antes o después de quemar la casa?

—¡Oficial! —Exclamó Nancy, molesta, parándose de golpe de su silla—. ¿Es esto necesario?

Vázquez bufó fastidiado, y sólo le indicó con una mano básicamente que no se entrometiera, lo que terminó por ofender a la trabajadora social, casi al mismo nivel que si le hubiera recordado a su madre.

—¿Viste a Mike anoche? —Continuó Robert, aunque ahora parecía algo más agresivo— ¿Lo viste o hablaste con él?

Lily lo miró fijamente en silencio. Su mirada se había tornado tan notablemente violenta, que incluso Nancy no fue capaz de ignorarlo.

—¿Por qué me está haciendo todas estas preguntas? —Inquirió—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Sólo contéstame Lily —insistió Vázquez, y entonces se inclinó un poco sobre ella, como si tratara de subyugarla—. ¡¿Hablaste o no con el Detective Barron esta noche?!

—¡No! —Gritó la niña con ahínco, inclinando ahora su cuerpo hacia él, y provocando que Robert por mero instinto se hiciera hacia atrás—. ¡No lo hice! ¿Por qué me están haciendo esto? ¡Yo no hice nada malo!

Su grito puso en alerta a todos en el área de urgencias, y un par de enfermeras no tardaron en venir a reprenderlos por ello. Lily se acomodó de nuevo contra su almohada, sin dejar de ver a Vázquez, el cuál parecía algo afligido. Sin decir nada, salió apresurado del área que pertenecía a la camilla de Lily. Nancy lo siguió con la mirada, pero no fue detrás de él; se quedó con Lily un poco más.

—Está bien, Lily, tranquila. Todo está bien —le decía con dulzura, mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas.

Lily se puso cómoda, pero no quitó ni un segundo la mirada de la abertura en la cortina azul que la rodeaba, por la cual aquel policía había salido. Algo iba mal… muy mal….

— — — —

Cuando Nancy salió del área de urgencias, se encontró con Vázquez en el pasillo, a unos segundos de terminar una llamada en su teléfono. Se le aproximó apresurada, con sus zapatos resonando con fuerza contra el suelo. Para cuando llegó ante él, ya había terminado su llamada y se guardaba de nuevo su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —Le cuestionó con dureza.

—Ella miente —le respondió el oficial con suma simpleza en su tono.

—¿En qué? Si no la dejó decir casi nada.

—Pues en lo poco que dijo, en todo ello mintió.

—¿Y usted cómo sabe eso?

Vázquez se volteó y avanzó hacia un lado del pasillo. Soltó un largo bostezo, y se talló su nuca con una mano. Era evidente que llevaba despierto ya varias horas, incluso desde antes de que saliera el sol.

—Escuche señorita… lo siento, olvidé su apellido.

—Strewell —murmuró Nancy, tajante.

—¿A cuántos asesinos seriales ha conocido?

Nancy arqueó una ceja, confundida.

—¿Disculpe?

—Yo he visto a dos —se apresuró Vázquez a explicar—. Uno como mero espectador mientras testificaba en su juicio, y otro que me tocó interrogar yo mismo. Y en ambos casos me dieron la misma sensación que me dio esa niña: que intentaban fingir emociones y reacciones que en realidad no sentían.

Nancy quedó estupefacta por tales palabras, que no tenía ni idea como interpretar.

—¿Está diciéndome que cree el cuento de esos dos sujetos?

Vázquez bufó, divertido.

—¿La parte de la telepatía?, claro que no. ¿La parte de la psicopatía y que está de alguna forma detrás de todas estas muertes? —Hizo una pequeña pausa reflexiva—. De esa no estoy tan seguro.

—Bueno, pero usted mismo lo dijo: ¿cómo una niña de diez años podría haber provocado todo esto?

—No lo sé —le respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero si realmente estuvo de alguna manera detrás de la muerte de Mike, y todas esas demás personas, voy a averiguarlo.

Nancy se rindió; no había nada que ella pudiera decir o hacer en ese caso, más allá de lo que ya había hecho. Después de todo, ella era de adopciones; su trabajo era encontrar hogares, padres y niños que pudieran estar bien entre ellos y formar una nueva familia. El hecho de que todas esas personas estuvieran casi complotando para convertir a esa pequeña niña en algún tipo de Charles Manson, le parecía simplemente inverosímil; pero para bien o para mal, no había nada que pudiera hacer para prevenirlo; no en ese momento, al menos.

—Hablaré con mis superiores y con la jueza Brenton sobre esto. Alguien tiene que darle un poco de sentido común a todo este asunto.

—Hágalo, pero mientras tanto ordenaré que la pasen a cuarto, y pediré que pongan un policía en su puerta vigilando que no escape.

—¿Que no escape? —Exclamó Nancy, atónita—. ¿Acaso ya la va a tratar como delincuente cuando ni siquiera sabemos qué pasó aún? Quisiera ver con qué bases pide esa orden.

—No la necesito. Entre policías nos cuidamos, y si esta niña podría ser de alguna forma la asesina de Mike, encontraré a alguien que me haga el favor —sacó de nuevo su teléfono, listo para hacer esa llamada—. Pero tranquila, señorita Strewell. Le prometo que la pondré en un cuarto cómodo, si eso la hace sentir mejor.

Nancy le otorgó una última mirada de desaprobación por ese último hiriente, e inapropiado, comentario. Le sacó la vuelta de mala gana, y se dirigió molesta a ver a Wayne, y luego a retirarse y volver al trabajo.

— — — —

Pasó una hora, quizás una hora y media. Tal y como Wayne les había pedido, Cody y Matilda fueron a la cafetería a esperar. Matilda sorprendentemente había llegado a su límite de cafeína del día; eso, o quizás su mente estaba tan ocupada en tantas cosas, que sencillamente ya no podía considerar la idea de tener más café en su sistema. Como fuera, había optado por simplemente beber agua y comer algo de fruta para compensar su pésimo desayuno. Cody, por su cuenta, sí pidió un café americano, y lo estuvo bebiendo a sorbos pequeños mientras revisaba las noticias y sus redes sociales en su celular. Pasado un tiempo, aquello parece haberlo aburrido, o quizás simplemente se le habían acabado las publicaciones que pudieran entretenerlo.

—Ya se tardaron un poco —comentó Cody un poco bromista, mientras miraba curioso a la entrada de la cafetería—. Quizás no sea posible que nos deje verla después de todo.

Matilda suspiró de forma pesada.

—Lamento tenerte aquí esperando inútilmente, Cody. Si tienes que volver a Seattle…

—No, descuida —Se apresuró el joven maestro a señalar—. Avisé que no iría hoy a clases, así que tengo todo el día.

—¿Qué excusa diste para eso?

Cody sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Dolor de estómago.

Matilda sintió incontrolables ganas de reír. Intentó apaciguarlas en un inicio, pero al final tuvo que soltar una sonora carcajada para dejarlo salir y que no se le atorara en la garganta.

—Vaya ejemplo eres para tus alumnos.

Cody también rio, aunque su risa fue un poco más forzada.

—Yo… —balbuceó de pronto, un poco más serio—. Lamento haber mencionado lo de Chamberlain sin consultarte primero. Espero no haberte molestado…

La sonrisa en los labios de Matilda también se esfumó. Miró de reojo a otro lado, y pasó los dedos de su mano derecha de arriba hacia abajo por su sien, como si quisiera apaciguar algún dolor.

—¿Eleven te contó? —Le cuestionó, algo fría en su tono. Cody negó con su cabeza.

—Otro amigo de la Fundación; es algo como un secreto a voces entre nosotros.

Matilda no comentó nada a ello. No era que en verdad le sorprendiera que otras personas de la Fundación estuvieran ya enteradas del asunto, considerando lo buenos que eran varios de ellos para conseguir información; a veces tan buenos que lograban realmente sorprenderla.

Cody, cauteloso, se inclinó un poco hacia ella, y le susurró despacio a modo de secreto.

—¿Realmente estuviste ahí… esa noche?

Matilda permaneció callada unos instantes. Viró su cabeza en dirección a un ventanal que daba hacia uno de los estacionamientos del hospital. Había bastantes autos, lo que se podría interpretar como que había también bastantes pacientes.

—No —respondió abruptamente, algo sombría— Sólo al final.

Cody soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Se sentó derecho en su silla, y se acomodó sus anteojos.

—Ese incidente puso realmente nerviosos a muchos en la Fundación. Por un momento algunos pensaron que lo usarían como excusa para… no sé, atraparnos y estudiarnos en laboratorios del gobierno, como en las películas.

—Eso no sucederá.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. –Hizo una pequeña pausa, antes de soltar otra difícil pregunta—. ¿Todo lo que dicen de Carrie White es cierto?

Matilda negó con su cabeza rotundamente.

—Lo siento, esto no es algo de lo que me agrade hablar; no ahora, por favor.

—Claro, claro, lo lamento.

Ambos se quedaron entonces en un incómodo silencio por unos minutos. Matilda no podía molestarse del todo con Cody por mencionar a Chamberlain de esa forma. Para la intención que tenía, era más que lógico hacerlo, siendo un caso tan sonado, además de que él no tenía idea en ese momento de qué tanto ese tema la afectaba en realidad, o si precisamente estaba de alguna forma involucrada o era sólo un rumor.

Sin embargo, lo que le perturbaba un poco era las extrañas maneras en la que ese incidente parecía involucrarse en su rutina esos días. Primero Eleven, luego Samara, y ahora Cody, sin contar la corta conversación con su madre que ella misma había comenzado al mencionarlo. ¿Sería sólo una coincidencia? Debía de serlo; si no, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? ¿Algún tipo de señal?, ¿advertencia quizás?

Sin darse cuenta, mientras meditaba en todo ello se había estado mordiendo el labio inferior, cada vez con más fuerza hasta lastimárselo un poco. Chisteó y se tocó su labio enrojecido con la yema de sus dedos, doliéndole un poco al más ligero tacto. Comenzó a sentir algo en todo su cuerpo que sólo podía ser descrito como _“un muy mal presentimiento”_. No era la primera vez que los tenía, pero aún no lograba comprender qué tanto caso podía hacerles realmente. Matilda era consciente de que existían algunos resplandecientes con la capacidad de ver el futuro inmediato en sus sueños o en visiones; sus presentimientos difícilmente podrían ponerse a ese mismo nivel. Pero de todas las habilidades especiales que se obtenían como resultado del Resplandor, las que entraban dentro de esa categoría eran las que le eran más difíciles de interpretar.

Mover objetos, leer las mentes, crear ilusiones, poder ver y comunicarse con personas a kilómetros de distancia, obligar a la gente a hacer algo; todo ello hasta cierto punto, obedecía a algo tangible y visible. Incluso cuando se veía el pasado al tocar un objeto o alguna persona, igualmente podía comprenderlo, haciendo una relación entre sucesos ocurridos y el rastro que dejan a su paso. ¿Pero cómo podía exactamente alguien tener presentimientos o visiones del futuro? ¿Cómo podía alguien ver u oír algo que aún no ocurría? La única forma que se le venía a la mente para explicarlo era que el futuro de alguna forma dejaba un rastro en el presente así como el pasado, pero no entendía como eso podría ser cierto. Aunque claro, de las tantas diferentes ramas que había estudiado a lo largo de su vida, la Física Cuántica, la Teoría de Cuerdas, y todo aquello involucrado con algo que intentara explicar el curso del tiempo de una forma diferente, no eran de ellas. Y aunque lo fueran, no estaba segura de que algo de eso pudiera aplicarse a la realidad de aquellos como ella, que percibían el mundo y el tiempo de una forma bastante más… inusual.

¿Cuál sería el origen de ese presentimiento? ¿Tenía algo que ver con Carrie?, ¿Con esa niña de nombre Lily? ¿Con Samara? ¿Era algo que iba a pasar o tal vez estaba pasando en ese mismo momento? Quizás realmente no era nada, y sólo era alguna de esas sensaciones incómodas que la gente común que no resplandece tenía a veces, y que la mayoría del tiempo no significaban nada.

Como respuesta a su plegaria silenciosa de que algo la distrajera de todas esas cavilaciones, notaron de pronto al señor Wayne entrando apresurado por la puerta de la cafetería. Ambos se pusieron en alerta, parándose de sus sillas casi al mismo tiempo. Wayne se aproximó directo a su mesa, pero antes de hablar, miró sobre su hombro como si intentara asegurarse de que no había oídos conocidos cercanos. No los había, por suerte.

—Lily ya salió de emergencias y se dirige a su cuarto —les susurró despacio.

—¿Podemos verla? —cuestionó Cody, algo apurado, a lo que Wayne asintió.

—Sólo sean discretos. Vázquez pondrá a un policía en la puerta, pero es un viejo conocido. Intentaré convencerlo de que nos deje pasar un minuto.

—Muchas gracias —exclamó Matilda, tomando de regreso su bolso y maletín.

Wayne les indicó que lo siguieran, y así lo hicieron hacia fuera de la cafetería y hacia el pasillo.

— — — —

La camilla de Lily se movía por los pasillos hacia su cuarto, siendo escoltada por dos camilleros y la enfermera Lucy. En todo el camino, la niña no había pronunciado palabra alguna, aunque la enfermera de cabellos oscuros le preguntara o dijera algo. Parecía pensativa, o quizás molesta por algo.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, no le sorprendió ver ahí a ese detective otra vez, el mismo que la había estado interrogando. Pero además estaba acompañado de alguien más: otro policía, de piel oscura, alto y robusto, de barba negra de candado, y cabello casi al ras. Usaba un típico uniforme de policía, de camisa azul y pantalón negro, con su placa reluciente en su pecho, y su nada discreta arma enfundada en su cintura. Tenía sus manos sujetas a su cinturón, y la miraba con estoica seriedad mientras los encargados acomodaban su camilla y demás accesorios. Ninguno de los dos policías le quitó la mirada de encima en ningún momento durante ese proceso, y ella, a su vez, los miraba a ellos, aunque de forma un tanto más discreta.

Una vez que estuvo instalada, Vázquez se aproximó, agradeció a la enfermera con un gesto de su cabeza, y luego se paró a un lado de la camilla, con una postura bastante prepotente en su forma de pararse.

—¿Estás cómoda, Lily? —Le cuestionó con cierta ironía en su tono. La niña, siguió sin decir nada—. Él es Butch, el Oficial Butch. —Señaló entonces hacia el otro policía en la habitación—. Estará afuera para cuidar tu puerta, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Para qué? —Soltó Lily, notoriamente a la defensiva. Vázquez sonrió, como si su reacción le provocara algún tipo de satisfacción.

—Es por tu propia seguridad, por supuesto.

Seguridad, claro que sí. La cabecera de la camilla se encontraba un poco levantada en un ángulo cercano a los cuarenta y cinco grados, por lo que cuando Lily se pegó por completo hacia atrás y hundió su cabeza en la suave almohada de funda blancas, pudo clavar su mirada en la pared al frente, como si nada más, y nadie más, en ese cuarto existiera.

Fue evidente para Vázquez que no tenía interés en seguir actuando como niña inocente ante él. Eso, o quizás aún no decidía exactamente cuál sería su siguiente paso de acción. Como fuera, no le quitaría los ojos de encima mientras pudiera. La mantendría en esa bonita habitación de hospital el tiempo que fuera necesario, como una pequeña celda, hasta que pudiera investigar lo suficiente y determinar cómo estaba involucrada en la muerte de Mike y todas las demás personas. Sabía que lo tratarían como un loco, sabía que más de uno reaccionaría con desconcierto y aversión ante su idea de perseguir a una niña de diez años por crímenes tan horrendos. Pero si lograba llegar a la verdad detrás de todo eso, poco le importaba realmente si lo tachaban de estar tan loco como esos dos charlatanes que acababa de conocer esa mañana.

—Dejémosla descansar, por favor —indicó la enfermera Lucy para que todos salieran del cuarto—. Cualquier cambio, les avisaré.

Los camilleros, la enfermera y los dos policías salieron al pasillo, dejando a Lily sola en el cuarto. Cuando cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, ella seguía viendo fijamente a la pared en sepulcral silencio.

Una vez afuera, Vázquez hizo que él y el Oficial Butch se apartaran un poco para poder hablar entre ellos.

—Mantente muy atento —le indicó el detective al oficial—. Que nadie, a excepción del personal del hospital propiamente identificado, entre o salga hasta que lo indiqué. ¿De acuerdo?

—Descuide, detective —le respondió Butch con voz grave y firme—. Pero, ¿en verdad cree que sea necesario? No parece precisamente muy peligrosa.

—No te confíes —le respondió con bastante firmeza en su voz—. No le dirijas la palabra siquiera si no es necesario. No puedo probar aún si ha hecho algo ilegal, pero puede ser más manipuladora de lo que parece. Abre bien los ojos, ¿de acuerdo?

Butch asintió con su cabeza, aunque seguía sin estar del todo seguro. Hacía eso como un favor para el detective Vázquez, y además por Mike Barron, que también había sido un buen amigo suyo. Aunque le era difícil entender como una niña como esa podría estar detrás de su muerte, igual no tenía motivo para dudar de Robert. De todas formas sólo sería por un rato, o eso esperaba.

Vázquez le dio un par de palmadas en su brazo derecho, y se alejó por el pasillo hablando con Lucy, posiblemente dándole algunas indicaciones finales también a ella. Butch tomó su lugar de pie justo frente a la puerta, con sus manos juntas al frente y postura firme.

— — — —

A pesar de estar la puerta cerrada, Lily pudo verlos y escucharlos. Pudo oír a ese detective hablar con ese policía y con la enfermera, dándoles instrucciones y advertencias sobre ella. Pudo sentir en su mente como maquinaba cientos de formas para atraparla, para engañarla, para encerrarla, y cómo no le importaba si se trataba de una inofensiva niña de diez o no.

Lily maldijo en silencio, y golpeó el colchón con ambas manos con fuerza unas tres veces. No podía creer que enserio hubiera pasado eso. ¿En qué había fallado?, ¿cómo era que la habían descubierto? ¿O en realidad ese sujeto sólo estaba fanfarroneando? Debía de serlo, no había forma posible de que tuviera alguna pista real de que ella… ¿de que ella qué? ¿Había hecho que Doug se golpeara con su propio baño cuando ni siquiera estaba ahí? ¿Qué su padre se encajara un tenedor estando encerrado tras cuatro paredes? ¿Qué ese molesto policía se diera un tiro a sí mismo? ¿Qué Emily enloqueciera, quemara su casa y se lanzara al río junto con ella?

Era absurdo, no había ninguna ley o ciencia actual pudiera probar que ella tuvo incluso remotamente que ver con alguna de esas cosas, mucho menos culparla de algún crimen. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, encerrada en ese cuarto, con un guardia custodiando la única salida.

Y todo por ese estúpido y presuntuoso detective que de seguro se creía Sherlock Holmes detrás de un escurridizo asesino. ¿Qué haría para quitárselo de encima? ¿Qué perdiera el control de su vehículo al ver de pronto a un lobo o alguna otra fiera sentada a su lado mientras conducía, y termine hecho pedazos contra la defensa de algún camión de carga? ¿Qué comenzara a ver a todos a su alrededor con caras de monstruos de pesadilla, empezara a disparar indiscriminadamente y sus propios compañeros tuvieran que acribillarlo? O incluso podría hacer que se cortara sus propias muñecas en un intento desesperado de librarse de los cientos de gusanos como comenzaba a ver salir de su piel como si brotaran de la tierra misma.

Había tantas opciones, cada una más apetecible que la anterior… Pero no, no podía hacer eso, no aún. Deshacerse a un policía había sido de seguro lo que la había puesto en esa situación. De no haber hecho lo que hizo a ese tal Mike esa misma noche, todo hubiera quedado como Emily fuera de sí, sin nada más sospechoso que eso. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ese sujeto iba en camino a casa de Emily con una escopeta, listo para meterle un tiro en la cabeza si no lo hacía ella primero. En perspectiva, prácticamente había sido defensa propia.

Fuera como fuera, lo cierto es que se había confiado. Pensó que siempre que mantuviera su imagen de niña buena ante todo, nadie jamás llegaría a pensar siquiera que ella pudiera ser algo más que eso, y que todos aquellos que sí lo hicieran, terminarían en manicomios, medicados o muertos. Pero al parecer esa imagen ya no era suficiente. Las máscaras se estaban desquebrajando, y debía pensar rápido en qué hacer a continuación, así tuviera que revelarse como lo que realmente era y reducir todo ese hospital a cenizas para ello.

De pronto, un ajetreo del otro lado de su puerta llamó su atención.

— — — —

Butch soltó un agudo bostezo, y se sintió un poco avergonzado por ello, pues apenas acababa de comenzar ese trabajo de vigilancia. Cuidar a alguien en el interior de un hospital, debía de ser bastante aburrido. Ese tipo de lugares casi siempre eran muy tranquilos, después de todo. Y además se trataba de una niña pequeña; ¿qué tanto podía hacer para intentar burlarlo? Lo cierto es que la niña que estaba en el interior de ese cuarto, efectivamente tenía varias formas de burlarlo, y sin que se diera cuenta siquiera. Pero para bien o para mal, él no tendría oportunidad de verlo con sus propios ojos.

Un fuerte estruendo, y un par de gritos a su zurda lo pusieron en alerta de golpe. Por mero reflejo, resultado de todos esos años que había pasado en las calles, llevó su mano derecha a su arma, listo para desenfundar en cualquier momento si era necesario. Por suerte no lo necesitó, aunque era difícil decir si _“suerte”_ era la forma indicada de llamar a ello. Tardó un poco en entender qué era lo que veía, pero parecía como si dos camillas hubieran chocado entre ellas, se hubieran volcado y ahora los pacientes, una señora mayor, y un hombre flacucho y pálido, yacían en el suelo, quejándose de dolor con gemidos lastimeros. Un grupo de enfermeras y un doctor intentaban ayudar a levantarlos, pero todos se veían bastante confundidos.

Butch sin proponérselo dio un par de pasos en esa dirección, pero luego se detuvo. Debía, y definitivamente quería, ayudar, pero… ¿y la niña a la que cuidaba? Debatió un rato sobre qué hacer, pero al final se dio cuenta de que sólo se movería unos cuantos metros, bastante cerca como para que pasara algo y no se diera cuenta. Convencido por ese pensamiento, se apresuró a acercarse a la escena del choque, listo para usar sus grandes y fuertes brazos para levantar a la señora del suelo, ya que las enfermeras parecían estar batallando en encontrar la forma correcta de hacerlo; además del hecho de que la mujer gemía con mucho dolor mientras se sostenía el vientre.

El oficial de policía se fue tan decidido y directo a realizar su labor, que apenas y notó por el rabillo del ojo a la niña de cabellos negros que paso a su lado, caminando tranquilamente en su dirección contraria. Lo que sí pudo ver mejor fue el globo con la palabra _“mejórate”_ que flotaba sobre su cabeza, pero igual no le puso mucha atención y siguió andando. Una niña con un globo de regalo a un paciente en un hospital, ¿qué habría de raro en ello?

Una vez que ambos pacientes estuvieran de nuevo en sus camillas y le cuestionara a una de las enfermeras sobre qué fue lo que pasó, ésta le respondería que no lo sabía. Que de alguna forma el seguro de las ruedas de la camilla de la señora se habían soltado, pero la camilla había salido casi volando por el pasillo hasta chocar con la del señor; como si alguien la hubiera empujado apropósito.

— — — —

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, y lo primero que Lily vio asomarse fue el globo de colores pasteles. Antes de que pudiera procesar exactamente qué era aquello, un poco más debajo se asomó la cabeza de una persona, que recorrió con sus ojos café oscuro toda la habitación, hasta centrarse en ella. Una amplia sonrisa, se dibujó en los labios rosados de aquella persona, enseñando incluso un poco de sus dientes, demasiado blancos y rectos para ser ciertos. Ingresó un poco después con rapidez al cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, con la evidente intención de no hacer el menor ruido. Sus movimientos eran tan expresivos y sobreactuados, como los de un niño haciendo una travesura… Y en realidad eso era: una niña, quizás de su misma edad, pero no podía estar segura de ello a simplemente vista. Tenía hermoso cabello negro un poco rizado, sujeto con dos colas a cada extremo de su cabeza, atadas con listones verdes. Tenía el rostro muy blanco, con adorables pecas decorándole sus pómulos. Usaba un vestido color verde a cuadros, y sobre éste una chaqueta de mezclilla, y mallas negras le cubrían todas sus delgadas piernas. Pero el accesorio más llamativo, era sin lugar a duda una gargantilla negra con encaje que usaba alrededor del cuello.

Lily la contemplaba en silencio, entre confundida e intrigada. En cuanto entró al cuarto, la extraña soltó el globo que traía y éste se elevó hasta quedar pegado al techo. Se aproximó a la cama con naturalidad, sin retirar esa coqueta sonrisa de sus labios. Tomó una silla para las visitas y la alzó, quizás para no hacer ruido al arrastrarla, y la colocó justo a su lado. Se subió entonces a la silla, poniéndose de rodillas sobre ésta, todo esto sin pronunciar aún palabra alguna. Una vez en la silla, se acomodó su falda y un par de cabellos que se habían movido de su casi perfecto fleco. La miró de nuevo, le volvió a sonreír, y entonces pudo escuchar al fin su voz.

—Hola —exclamó con un gesto amistoso—. Tú debes ser Lillith, ¿no? —La niña en la camilla achicó un poco sus ojos—.  ¿O… prefieres que te llamen Lily?

La sonrisa de aquella extraña se hizo aún más prominente haciendo que sus pómulos sobresalieran y sus dientes se enseñaran más. Al inicio sólo estaba un poco confundida, pero en cuanto la escuchó hablar todas esas dudas se convirtieron en absoluta incertidumbre. No tenía idea aún de quién era esa niña, pero algo en lo más profundo de su interior le estaba gritando con fuerza que fuera quien fuera… o más bien fuera lo que fuera… no era ni remotamente lo que parecía ser. Era algo mucho más peligroso…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 14**


	15. Capítulo 15. ¿Nos vamos?

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 15.  
** **¿Nos vamos?**

La estadía de Ann y Damien Thorn en Los Ángeles parecía estarse prolongando más de lo que la empresaria hubiera querido. Sus asuntos con Winston Motors, tanto los privados como los públicos, ya habían concluido. Su dosis de relaciones públicas y normalidad ante las cámaras y la gente común, había sido provechosa y bien lograda. Incluso habían dado ese pequeño recorrido por Stanford, aludiendo que era una de las principales opciones de Damien para asistir, aunque todos sabían que el plan dictaba que ingresaría a Yale; eso ya estaba más que arreglado.

En general, todo por lo que habían ido hasta ahí había salido bien. Incluso, a pesar de la inherente rebeldía de su amado sobrino, éste se había comportado bastante bien cuando era necesario. Ya sólo quedaba empacar y volver a Chicago, a su aparente rutina normal; normal al menos para personas en su posición pública y social. Eso debieron de haberlo hecho desde hace ya tres días, pero ahí seguían, ocupando el lujoso pent-house de dos niveles sobre Wilshire Boulevard.

Damien se rehusaba a abandonar Los Ángeles hasta que concluyera sus propios asuntos, asuntos de los que no hablaba con ella pero que de todas formas sabía muy bien que tenía que ver con esas niñas que tanto interés tenía en conocer. Intentó repetidas veces convencerlo de que se fueran, pero el joven heredero no escuchaba razones. No parecía importarle lo sospechoso y contraproducente que resultaba que ella estuviera ahí, y que él estuviera además faltando a clases por absolutamente ninguna razón. No tenía interés en escuchar sobre como el complejo plan que habían estado llevando a cabo desde el mero día de su nacimiento para posicionarlo como una fuerza de influencia y poder en la sociedad, era a su vez bastante delicado y debía de seguirse al pie de la letra para tener éxito. No, nada de ello lograba hacerlo razonar aunque fuera un poco en qué era lo mejor para ellos.

Fuera quien fuera, en el fondo era otro adolescente obstinado y terco que creía saberlo todo. Y desde aquel molesto incidente en New Hampshire, las cosas se habían puesto aún peores. No tardaría en recibir alguna llamada de reprimenda de Lyons, y eso la hacía sentir un nudo de molestia en el estómago. No era que le importara en lo más mínimo lo que ese viejo barbudo y egocéntrico tuviera que decir, pero la verdad no toleraba tener que soportar el mal trago de escucharlo quejarse.

Ann jamás había sido del tipo enteramente complaciente, pero la situación ameritaba un poco de cooperación para demostrarle a su protegido que de alguna u otra forma, ella estaba de su lado. Esperaba que él mismo con el tiempo recapacitara y se diera cuenta solo de que lo mejor era irse. Pero los días pasaban, y no parecía más dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Por ello, esa mañana estaba decidida a sentarse con él y hablarle de frente y sin rodeos, pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Más temprano, había tenido una junta con una firma de abogados local, a quien les había informado que buscaba un nuevo despacho que se encargara de sus asuntos legales en California. No era cierto, o al menos no al nivel como para que la CEO de una multinacional como Thorn Enterprises tuviera que encargarse de ello de forma personal. Sólo era otra de las tantas excusas que tenía que inventarse para seguir justificando su presencia ahí, y el costo de ello fue estar sentada dos horas y media con la sonrisa falsa más creíble que le era posible hacer, escuchando su presentación, alabanzas, planes y mucho más bla, bla, bla…

Ahora subía por el ascensor del edificio de departamentos, hacia el pent-house. Dicho departamento había sido adquirido directamente por ella hacía ya un par de años, aunque formalmente era propiedad de las Industrias Thorn. La intención había sido tener un lugar seguro para quedarse cuando fueran a ajustar negocios con sus aliados locales, y también de uso cuando se requirieran de los directivos de su sede en Los Ángeles. Era prácticamente una mansión pequeña, teniendo distribuido en sus dos niveles  tres habitaciones, cinco baños, una sala de estar, una sala de entretenimiento, una cocina, un estudio y biblioteca, y una enorme y acogedora terraza con su respectiva piscina privada. Algunos dirían que era demasiado considerando que era un sitio que no solían habitar seguido, pero estimaba que podría serles de mayor utilidad en un futuro; ese, y otros varios inmuebles que habían estado adquiriendo por todo el país.

Al cruzar la puerta principal del departamento, fue recibida por un abrumador silencio, que por alguna razón sentía inusual.

—¿Damien? —Exclamó con algo de fuerza esperando llamar la atención de su sobrino político, pero nadie le respondió—. ¿Dónde estás?

Dejó su abrigo y bolsa en el recibidor y caminó por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar. Luego giró hacia la derecha, en dirección al estudio. Ahí pudo al fin vislumbrar la presencia de dos hombres, altos y corpulentos, parados de pie justo frente a la puerta cerrada. Ann los reconoció de inmediato; ambos eran de su equipo de seguridad privada. Usaban trajes negros, y sus rostros tenían rasgos toscos y marcados. En cuánto la vieron, ninguno de los dos parpadeó siquiera.

Se aproximó hacia el estudio con total naturalidad, especulando que su presencia en ese sitio implicaba que ahí se encontraba la persona que buscaba.

—Con su permiso, caballeros… —Les externó con elocuencia, pero rápidamente ambos hombres se colocaron frente a la puerta, cerrándole el paso.

—Lo siento, señora Thorn —exclamó uno de ellos con tono estoico—. No puede pasar.

Anna lo miró, incrédula por el atrevimiento de ese hombre.

—¿Disculpa?

—El señor Thorn indicó que no quiere que nadie lo moleste en estos momentos —explicó su compañero, con un tono bastante similar.

—¿Eso dijo? No creo que se haya referido a mí.

—Se refería específicamente a usted… de hecho —comentó de nuevo el primero, aunque en esta ocasión dudando un poco para al final de su frase.

La mujer miró a cada uno, anonadada por lo que estaba escuchando. Su rostro de piedra difícilmente podía proyectar aunque fuera una porción del enojo que sentía en esos momentos.

—¿Están conscientes de a quién le están hablando de esta forma? —espetó con cierta furia diluida en sus palabras.

—Lo sabemos, señora Thorn. Pero fueron… instrucciones claras de…  

Ambos hombres se miraron entre ellos, y por primera vez pudo apreciar una emoción real en sus rostros: miedo. Por supuesto, esos hombres no sólo eran de su equipo de seguridad, eran además miembros de su muy, muy secreta Hermandad. Y cómo tal, sabían muy bien quién era exactamente la persona al otro lado de la puerta.

Pero el que entendiera su situación, no ameritaba que la condonara. El sólo hecho de que individuos tan simples como esos dos se creyeran del nivel suficiente para hablarle de esa forma… Pero claro, eso no era más que otra muestra más de la actitud rebelde que su querido sobrino había obtenido esos últimos días.

Ann guardó silencio, contemplando sus reacciones, y luego miró fijamente la puerta.

—¿Qué está haciendo ahí adentro? —cuestionó, aparentemente más tranquila.

—No lo sabemos con seguridad, me temo.

—¿Está con alguien?

—No, se encuentra solo.

Tratándose de quién se trataba, eso posiblemente no era del todo cierto; no de la forma convencional.

—Díganle cuando salga que necesito hablar con él —exclamó por último, ya resignada a dejar el asunto por la paz; al menos por el momento.

Sin decir más, se dio media vuelta y se retiró hacia su habitación en el pent-house. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, esperaba que no tuviera que ver con esas… niñas.

En el interior de ese estudio, el joven Damien Thorn se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones para visita; un sillón amplio de tapizado azul oscuro. En efecto, se encontraba solo, sentado con sus ojos cerrados, y los brazos cómodamente apoyados en el respaldo. Parecía tranquilo, apacible, casi como si estuviera dormido. Pero no era así. El joven de cabellos negros estaba bastante despierto, aunque su mente se encontraba divagando en otros sitios en esos momentos.

Algo estaba sucediendo, y quería contemplarlo con detenimiento, y de cerca.

— — — —

—Pensé que serías un poco más difícil de localizar —comentó con un tono juguetón la chica sentada a lado de la camilla de Lily.

La niña de diez años con bata de ositos, había permanecido callada, contemplándola en silencio sin mostrar reacción alguna. Ella a su vez, le sonreía, de una forma que posiblemente intentaba simular ser alegre o amistosa, pero en realidad radiaba un sentimiento bastante inquietante, incluso para ella.

—Pero no lo fue tanto en realidad —prosiguió—. Al parecer eres el sabor de esta mañana. Todo el mundo habla de la pobre, pobre pequeña que cayó al río, y de su heroico rescate. Qué afortunada… O, no en realidad, ¿o sí?

Lily volvió a achicar sus ojos, desconfiada.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Murmuró al fin, directa y algo cortante.

—¿Dónde están mis modales? —Exclamó risueña la extraña, acomodándose entonces derecha en su silla—. Me llamo Esther; mucho gusto.

Lily se quedó callada, contemplándola en silencio, muy fijamente.

—No… —soltó despacio luego de un rato—. Ese no es tu nombre…

La sonrisa de esa niña de pecas se esfumó ligeramente al escuchar esa afirmación, aunque poco después se volvió a formar, pero significativamente más leve.

—Vaya, qué niña tan lista —comentó Esther, curiosa—. Pero realmente eso no importa, ¿o sí?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Murmuró Lily en un tono algo agresivo.

—¿En estos momentos?, sacarte de aquí. Me envio un amigo tuyo a buscarte.

—¿Amigo? —Espetó Lily, más confundida de lo que ya estaba con anterioridad—. ¿Cuál amigo?

—Esperaba que tú me pudieras decir más de él, de hecho. Pero cómo sea, ¿nos vamos?

Esther se paró de la silla de un pequeño saltito, pero Lily no hizo ademán alguno de querer seguirla.

—No iré contigo a ningún lado.

Esther suspiró un poco y dejó de inmediato de sonreír. Al fin esa expresión de falsa alegría se había ido, y ahora Lily la veía algo más real: frialdad absoluta.

—Bien, escucha… ¿qué edad tienes? ¿Ocho?

—¿Qué te importa? —Le respondió, agresiva.

—La edad que tengas, de seguro es la suficiente para darte cuenta de tu situación. —Esther se apoyó entonces sobre la camilla, inclinando un poco su cuerpo hacia ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos—. Tienes un policía afuera de tu puerta, y creo que es más que obvio que no es para evitar que quien te quiso matar te encuentre, porque por lo que entendí está en coma. Y además, por lo que leí en un muy interesante expediente que me dieron de ti, has hecho muchas travesuras en los últimos años, pero en ésta última al parecer te excediste un poco. Metiste la pata, y si te quedas aquí, terminarás en prisión… o algo peor.

Lily permaneció tranquila, pero en el fondo no era ni remotamente ese sentimiento el que mejor la definiría. Aunque no decía mucho de forma directa, podía unir los puntos y sacar la conclusión obvia de que esa extraña sabía, o creía saber, algo de ella… al igual que ese presuntuoso detective.

¿Por qué de repente salían de debajo de las rocas todas estas personas? ¿Cómo es que habían llegado hasta ella? Eso le molestaba, y le molestaba muchísimo. Pero se preguntaba… ¿qué tanto sabían en realidad.

—Te estoy ofreciendo sacarte de aquí sana y salva —prosiguió la extraña—. Así que, si me permites…

—Gracias por tu preocupación, pero no —le interrumpió abruptamente—. No sé quién rayos seas, y no me importa. Pero sé cuidarme perfectamente yo sola. Así que me arriesgaré.

Esther soltó sin reparo una risilla burlona.

—¿Qué va a saber una mocosa cómo tú de cuidarse sola?

—No me tienes a demostrártelo, _“Esther”_.

Ambas se miraron mutuamente, como si se retaran con la mirada.

—Bien —exclamó la misteriosa recién llegada, con su frialdad aún más marcada, ahora en su voz—, permíteme replantearlo de otra forma.

Llevó entonces su mano derecha hacia su espalda, por dentro de la chaqueta que traía encima, y rápidamente la jaló de nuevo al frente, teniendo ahora entre sus manos lo que de inmediato podía ser reconocido como pistola, totalmente negra, y con su cañón apuntando directo a la cara de Lily.

—Levanta tu esquelético trasero de esa cama, y vámonos —espetó Esther con un belicoso tono de mando—. Ahora mismo, de preferencia.

La niña en la camilla miró con ligera sorpresa el arma con la que le apuntaba… aunque no demasiada. No era la primera vez que alguien le apuntaba con una. Mucho antes de intentar drogarla y meterla al horno de horno, uno de los primeros intentos de sus padres había sido en efecto un arma de fuego. Eso, sin embargo, no había salido nada, nada bien.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro, causando una ligera reacción de confusión en Esther que a Lily le pareció deliciosa.

—Lo que menos necesito ahora son más problemas. Así que guarda esa cosa y lárgate mientras aún te lo permito.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —Soltó Esther, sonriéndole confiada—. Porque si es así, tendrás que esforzarte un poco más. Ya me han amenazado bastantes hombres y mujeres mucho más grandes que tú.

Lily comenzó a reír con ímpetu, sacando un poco de su balance a Esther.

—Nunca te había amenazado nadie como yo —soltó de golpe la niña en la camilla, pero al pronunciarlo… no lo había hecho con su voz. O quizás sí lo era, pero había algo más en ella; algo que resonó como decenas de ecos, como si dicha voz proviniera de otro sitio, uno más lejano, oscuro y frío. Y como si fuera pronunciado por alguna otra persona, o cosa. No sabía quién, no sabía qué, pero lo que fuera le causó una sensación bastante incómoda. ¿Acaso había sentido… miedo?

De pronto, literalmente después de un parpadeo rápido, la niña en la camilla desapareció. No fue que se hubiera levantado de la cama o escondido, sino que simplemente se esfumó de su vista. En un momento se encontraba ahí recostada ante ella, y al siguiente sencillamente ya no, como si nunca lo hubiera estado en un inicio.

Esther retrocedió rápidamente algo abrumada, empujando la silla de visitas hacia atrás. Sostuvo la pistola al frente, en un intento de sentirse más segura, aunque esto era más un acto inconsciente. Miró alrededor lentamente, esperando ver algún rastro de ella en una esquina, pero no fue así. El cuarto estaba totalmente solo… ¿o no?

Escuchó de pronto su risa juguetona resonando, proveniente de… debajo de la camilla. Bajó su pistola, apuntando en dicha dirección por reflejo. ¿Estaba debajo de la camilla? Desde su perspectiva, no veía a absolutamente nadie ahí. No había además una sábana o algo que la escondiera, pero de nuevo volvió a escuchar la misma risa proveniente de ese sitio. Se acercó cautelosa, y lentamente se agachó para revisar, sin soltar su pistola ni un instante. Se agachó, miró debajo… y nada; no había nada ni nadie ahí debajo.

Eso estaba comenzando a perturbarla, y eso no era algo usual en ella. ¿A dónde rayos se había metido?

Se alzó de nuevo, olvidando la parte de debajo de la camilla. Sin embargo, en cuanto se paró derecha, pudo ver de frente… a algo, que estaba de cuclillas sobre la camilla, clavando sus penetrantes ojos inyectados de sangre en ella, abriéndose paso entre una maleja de cabellos cobrizos sucios y desalineados. Esther ni siquiera fue capaz de mirar por completo la apariencia completa de esa criatura, antes de que ésta se le lanzara encima, rugiendo con locura como un animal salvaje. Retrocedió rápidamente, pero la criatura la empujó con sus manos hacia el suelo, haciendo que la pistola rodara por éste, un par de metros de ella. Cómo le fue posible, intentó mantener alejado de ella su rostro demacrado por protuberancias y cortadas, y sus dientes amarillentos con manchas negras, que se abrían y cerraban, en un intento de propinarle alguna mortal mordida.

¿Qué era esa cosa?, ¿de dónde demonios había salido? Parecía una mujer mayor, de cabellos rizados apuntando a todos lados; tenía el rostro enloquecido, y usaba una bata blanca de hospital. Gruñía con rabia, y gemía con dolor. Sentía rastros de su saliva cayendo contra su cara, y su aliento pútrido golpeándola.

—Has sido una niña muy mala, Leena —exclamó de pronto con una voz carrasposa y profunda. Por un segundo, el único lapso de tiempo que se permitió, se quedó perpleja de oír a esa cosa pronunciar su nombre... ese nombre que tanta repulsión le causaba escuchar.

Lanzó un derechazo con todas sus fuerzas contra su cara, directo a su ojo, haciéndola retroceder un poco; lo suficiente para alejarse de ella y comenzar a arrastrarse por el suelo de linóleo hacia donde había caído su arma. La tomó entre sus dedos justo al mismo tiempo que ella tomaba con fuerza su tobillo izquierdo y la jalaba hacia ella. Esther intentó oponer resistencia, sacudir su pierna para liberarse, pero esa criatura la arrastraba hacia debajo de la camilla.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, apuntó con su arma directo a la mano que la sujetaba, dispuesta a dispararle a sus huesudos y callosos dedos. Y por un instante estuvo a punto de hacerlo… pero al final, no lo hizo.

El segundo siguiente pasó en cámara lenta en la cabeza de Esther, y por ese escaso segundo un único pensamiento la inundó; un pensamiento que en retrospectiva parecería bastante lógico, pero que en ese momento de desesperación no estaba muy segura de dónde le venía: eso no era real.

¿De dónde había salido a esa mujer? ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? ¿A dónde había ido la niña? ¿Acaso… esa mujer era ella? No, no lo era. Algo más estaba pasando ahí… pero, ¿qué? Miró entonces hacia la camilla, oponiendo resistencia con el brazo izquierdo para intentar dejar de avanzar hacia debajo de ésta. Miró fijamente ese supuesto espacio vacío, esa área donde un instante antes aquella niña había estado recostada. Le bastó sólo contemplar ello por esos pequeños momentos para sentir que algo no estaba bien con ello; que ahí había más de lo que parecía…

Inspirada casi por mero instinto, alzó su pistola de la extraña mujer hacia la camilla, y de inmediato presionó el gatillo.

— — — —

Wayne guiaba a Cody a Matilda con la cautela de un líder de escuadrón moviéndose por territorio enemigo. Quizás su reacción se podía sentir algo exagerada, pero no quería arriesgarse de más. Esperaba que realmente todo ese asunto terminará pronto, y que el resultado fuera que todo era un malentendido. Que Lily no era ninguna clase de asesina psíquica, ni había estado detrás de ninguna de las muertes, y que lo de Emily y Mike fueron sólo meros accidente. Pese a todo, dentro de lo que cabía esos parecían ser los mejores escenarios posibles.

—Es por el siguiente pasillo —les explicó Wayne mientras seguían avanzando.

—¿Por qué decidieron ponerle un policía en su puerta? —Cuestionó Cody; era algo que le había llamado la atención desde que los abordó en la cafetería, pero sólo hasta entonces se animó a hacerle la pregunta de forma directa.

—No lo sé con seguridad. Nancy me dijo que Vázquez está casi seguro de que Lily le mintió. Al parecer se dio cuenta de algo mientras la interrogaba.

Matilda, que durante todo ese corto recorrido había permanecido algo callada y distraída, de pronto alzó su mirada, intrigada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Él se dio cuenta de algo? —murmuró curiosa. Wayne la miró sobre su hombro, algo extrañado.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

Matilda bajó su mirada unos instantes, reflexiva.

—No, por nada —respondió tras un rato. Miró entonces de reojo a Cody, quien al parecer supo qué era lo que estaba pensando, pues simplemente negó con su cabeza lentamente.

Matilda se encogió de hombros, aunque más metal que físicamente. Muchos dirían que la mayoría de la gente tiene presentimientos o se da cuenta de cosas por mera intuición, sin necesidad de resplandecer. Otros dirían, sin embargo, que de hecho la mayoría sí que resplandece, aunque de una forma mucho más diluida. ¿Qué escenario sería ese?

Wayne ignoraba qué era lo que ambos estaban pensando en esos momentos, pero prefirió no preguntarlo. Después de todo, intuía que tenía que ver con ese tema tan… complicado.

—Bueno, quizás lo que le dijeron le hizo efecto de alguna forma…

—¡Wayne! —Escucharon un grito resonando en el eco del hospital, e interrumpiendo en el acto lo que el guía del grupo estaba diciendo.

Los tres se detuvieron el seco, y se giraron de inmediato hacia atrás. Caminando apresurado por el pasillo, se acercaba el Detective Robert Vázquez, nada, nada contento por lo que podía intuir cualquiera por su sólo rostro, y sin necesidad de resplandecer aunque fuera un poco.

—Hablando del diablo —murmuró Wayne de mal gana—. Maldición, creí que se había ido.

Vázquez se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos, mirando irritado a Cody y Matilda.

—¿Qué hacen estos sujetos aquí? —Espetó con fuerza, señalándolos—. Creí que se habían largado.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —soltó Matilda sin reparo alguno.

Wayne se apresuró entonces a pararse entre ambos, antes de que algo ahí explotara.

—Escucha, Robert, sólo quieren hablar con Lily un minuto.

—De ninguna manera —Exclamó el policía con determinación—. ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?

—Tú mismo viste algo sospechoso en ella, ¿o no? ¿Eso no te abrió un poco a la posibilidad de…?

—¿La posibilidad de qué, Wayne? —Le interrumpió Vázquez—. ¿De qué estamos hablando? Quiero que lo digas en voz alta.

Wayne apretó sus labios, mientras lo miraba fijamente en silencio. Por un lado le había molestado su tono, pero por el otro… en efecto, no era capaz de decir lo que pensaba en voz alta; ni siquiera en voz baja.

—Su actitud es totalmente irracional —intervino Matilda de pronto, parándose delante de Wayne como si intentara protegerlo con su cuerpo de un peligro inminente—. Sólo vinimos a ayudar en lo que podamos.

Vázquez bufó, irónico.

—Mi actitud es lo más racional posible, dada las circunstancias —le respondió, encarándola sin siquiera pestañear, aunque Matilda igualmente hacía lo suyo—. Así que, ¿por qué no toman sus cuentos de hadas, y se largan mucho a…?

El intenso estruendo retumbó con fuerza en todo ese pasillo, creando de inmediato una reacción adversa en todos los que estuvieran cerca. La mayoría de las demás personas, y Adrian Wayne, dieron un paso involuntario en la dirección contraria de donde se había escuchado. Vázquez, por su parte, su primera reacción inmediata fue llevar su mano hacia la pistola que traía consigo en su costado, y quedarse quieto unos instantes. Cody y Matilda, por su cuenta, se giraron rápidamente en la dirección del ruido, y se quedaron también quietos, impresionados pero analíticos.

El estruendo fue seguido por unos momentos de silencio, opacado sólo por escasos rastros de murmullos. Algunas personas se quedaron quietas en su lugar, mientras otras comenzaron a caminar instintivamente en la dirección contraria a paso lento, sin dejar de mirar sobre sus hombros. Todos llegaron a suponer al menos qué había sido eso, pero muy pocos tenían la experiencia suficiente para estar completamente seguros de ello; entre ellos estaba Vázquez. Eso había sido, sin lugar a duda… un disparo.

Robert sacó de inmediato su pistola, le retiró el seguro, y comenzó a avanzar sujetando el cañón del arma hacia abajo.

—¡Quédense aquí! —Les gritó con fuerza mientras se alejaba—. ¡Es una orden!

Poco a poco comenzó a andar con más apuro en la misma dirección en la que Wayne les estaba guiando; en esa dirección debía por lo tanto encontrarse la habitación de aquella niña.

Matilda dejó caer de golpe su bolso y maletín al suelo, sin importarle. Luego, ignorando por completo la instrucción que les acababan de dar, comenzó a correr detrás de Vázquez con rapidez, o al menos lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitían.

—¡Matilda! —Le gritó Cody, sorprendido al ver cómo se iba de esa forma. Lo dudó por un segundo, pero luego corrió también detrás de ella.

—Oiga, ¡espere! —Fue el turno ahora de Wayne de lanzar una advertencia, pero igualmente fue ignorado.

Se quedó ahí unos instantes de pie en el pasillo, mirando a todos lados y preguntándose qué hacer a continuación. Pasó su mano entera por su cara, y la dejó unos instantes sobre su boca. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora? Era como si el mundo entero a su alrededor hubiera perdido todo el sentido conocido.

— — — —

Aquellos que se encontraban más cerca del cuarto, tuvieron una reacción aún más extrema. Varios optaron por literalmente salir corriendo, luego de soltar un pequeño quejido de sorpresa. El oficial Butch, por su parte, tuvo una reacción bastante similar a la de Vázquez, desenfundando su arma de un tirón. El pasillo había quedado callado, a excepción de los pasos lejanos de la gente. No había nadie de apariencia sospechosa, pero eso no era garantía para él. Miró entonces la puerta que se suponía debía de estar cuidado. A pesar de estar perfectamente cerrada, justo como la había dejado… supo de inmediato que el disparo debió de haber venido de ahí.

—¡Todos!, ¡aléjense de aquí!, ¡ya! —Les indicó con fuerza, y la gente comenzó a alejarse, incluidas las enfermeras y los dos enfermos en las camillas que habían colisionado. Butch, sin embargo, se dirigió apresurado a la habitación.

— — — —

—¡¡Aaaaah!! —Escuchó Esther que gritaba la aguda vocecilla de la niña, una vez que todo el eco del disparo desapareció. Exclamando un intenso y violento dolor.

La aparente niña de pecas se encontraba aún en el suelo, respirando agitadamente mientras sujetaba su arma hacia arriba. No había rastro alguno de la criatura que la arrastraba, y de hecho incluso por su posición en el suelo pareciera que en realidad nunca estuvo ahí; como si ella misma se hubiera tumbado y arrastrado en ese mismo lugar. La que sí había regresado a su posición original, recostada en la camilla, era Lily Sullivan. La única diferencia era que su rostro confiado y seguro se había hecho añicos, y ahora estaba llena de confusión, miedo, y mucho sufrimiento. Tenía sus dos manos aferradas a su pierna izquierda, donde por un costado de su muslo su bata comenzaba a macharse de rojo, al igual que las sabanas debajo de ella.

—¡Me disparaste! —Exclamó entre sollozos, asustada, pero también muy molesta—. ¡Me disparaste! ¡Mi pierna!

Pequeños sonidos guturales parecidos a llantos comenzaron a escaparse de su garganta, y las lágrimas le siguieron un poco después. Lily Sullivan nunca lloraba por tristeza o miedo, pero definitivamente podía hacerlo por dolor; la sensación más primitiva, que hasta los animales sin conciencia y remordimientos podían sentir. Y aunque en ese momento le hubiera sido imposible determinar qué dolor era más intenso, el de ese disparo en su pierna o el de las quemaduras que se había hecho en su horno cuando sus padres la metieron en él, lo cierto es que en esos momentos toda su atención la tenía concentrada sólo en ese dolor punzante, en ese ardor molesto, y en la imagen de las sábanas blancas de la camilla, manchándose de rojo con sangre, ¡con su sangre!

Esther se paró de golpe, y se dirigió hacia ella con paso veloz. Su rostro también había cambiado. Ya no se veía ni gentil ni fría; ahora parecía totalmente inundada de una intensa e incontrolable rabia.

—¡Agradece que no te di en la puta cabeza! —Le gritó totalmente colérica, y sin pudor tomó su pierna herida entre sus dedos, apretándola con tanta fuerza que Lily soltó un alarido de dolor bastante intenso, que la tumbó de nuevo en la cama y la imposibilitó—. ¡¿Qué clase de truco intentaste?! ¡¿Qué carajos me hiciste?! ¡Dime!

Lily no decía nada; sólo siguió gimiendo y llorando. Intentaba concentrarse en hacer alguna otra ilusión para alejarla de ella, lo que fuera. Pero ese maldito dolor no la dejaba concentrarse.

La puerta se abrió de golpe de esos momentos, azotándose contra la pared.

—¡Policía!, ¡manos arriba! —Exclamó Butch con fuerza al ingresar al cuarto, apuntando con su arma al frente. Esther se giró rápidamente a mirarlo sobre su hombro por reflejo. Cuando lo hizo, el oficial la pudo ver, y lo que vio fue a una niña de no más de diez años, de un hermoso rostro terso moteado de pecas, y unos intensos ojos cafés—. ¿Qué rayos…?

La imagen ante él no fue ni remotamente lo que esperaba al entrar, y eso lo dejó bastante confundido. Tan confundido, que ese pequeño instante de distracción, ese pequeño instante en el que su mente divagó en intentar comprender si lo que veía era real, fue suficiente. Esther se giró de golpe directo hacia él, jaló su arma en su dirección, y con asombrosa puntería dio un segundo disparo certero que dio directo en la frente de Butch, por encima de su ojo izquierdo, creando una explosión rojiza y gris en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Un instante después, el cuerpo robusto del oficial se desplomó hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo del pasillo, creando un fuerte sonido al chocar con éste y quedándose ahí, inmóvil.

Lily miró impactada tal escena, tanto que se olvidó por unos momentos del dolor.

—Lo mataste… —Susurró en voz baja la niña en la camilla. Sin embargo, más que miedo… parecía inundarla cierta fascinación por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Esther, por su lado, lo que menos sentía en esos momentos era fascinación o miedo.

—Mierda —soltó entre dientes, y de inmediato se dirigió a la puerta, arrastrando detrás de sí la silla para invitados. Azotó la puerta al cerrarla de nuevo, y luego colocó la silla contra ésta para atrancarla—. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por el cuarto, mientras se golpeaba un poco un costado de su cabeza con el arma. Lo había hecho prácticamente sin pensar; su cuerpo se había movido solo y jalado el gatillo. Un disparo ya era demasiado, ¿pero ahora dos?, ¿y contra un policía? La opción de salir sigilosas de ese sitio sin llamar la atención, se había escapado ya por la ventana.

Pero no podía perder más el tiempo maldiciendo en ese sitio; tenía que reaccionar rápido.

—¡Auxilio! —Escuchó de pronto como Lily comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas desde la cama—. ¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¡Quiere matarme!

El humor de Esther ya estaba bastante al límite, y ese último acto de rebeldía e intento de hacerse pasar por niña inocente y víctima, no hizo más que hacer que ese límite se rebasara.

—¡¡Guarda silencio!! —Le gritó furiosa, y entonces se le volvió a aproximar, y dejó caer su puño cerrado contra su pierna herida, provocando que Lily volviera a gritar ahora de dolor, pero imposibilitándola para poder hablar con claridad.

Esther le sacó la vuelta a la cama rápidamente, se paró del otro lado de ésta, y la tomó con  violencia de su brazo izquierdo, jalándola hasta hacerla caer de sentón al piso. Esto provocó además que se golpeara de nuevo su pierna, además de su trasero.

—¡Tú así lo quisiste! —Espetó Esther con fuerza, al tiempo que comenzaba a arrastrarla por el suelo hacia la silla de ruedas que habían dejado ahí para ella—. Pudimos haber hecho esto por las malditas buenas. Salido de manera silenciosa, sin que nadie saliera lastimado.

—¡Suél… tame! —Sollozó Lily, forcejeando para intentar hacer que la soltara, pero ella no se detenía; era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía.

—Pero no, tenías que hacerte la difícil, ¿verdad? Ahora voy a tener que arrastrarte por la fuerza por todo este estúpido hospital.

La volvió a levantar de un tirón, casi dislocándole el hombro, y la tiró hacia la silla de ruedas, dejándola ahí sentada.

—¡Ayúdenme! —Gritó Lily como último intento de darle una vuelta a eso.

—¡Cállate!

Esther jaló la mano con la que sujetaba su arma hacia un lado y luego le dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas contra ella. El cañón del arma la golpea directo en el costado de la cabeza haciendo que ésta se sacudiera hacia un lado, y todo su cuerpo quedara desplomado en la silla. Lily entrecerró los ojos una vez, y luego los cerró por completo. Estaba inconsciente.

Esther tuvo un momento de lucidez y tranquilidad para digerir lo que acababa de hacer. Esperaba realmente no haberse excedido. Ese sujeto había dicho que la quería sana y salva, y… bien, en esos momentos esa no era la mejor forma de describirla.

Se dirigió apresurada a la sabana en la camilla, y arrancó un largo pedazo de tela. Se aproximó de nuevo a Lily, y comenzó a rodear su muslo con la tela a la altura de la herida. La apretó con fuerza, la suficiente para que hubiera soltado otro alarido de dolor, pero no lo hizo; debía estar realmente desmayada. Eso bastaría para detener la hemorragia, al menos de momento.

Se colocó detrás de la silla y la empujó apresurada hacia la puerta. Quitó la silla que había puesto de barricada, y luego la abrió. Salió con la silla de ruedas, intentando esquivar el cuerpo del policía en el suelo del pasillo, y dirigirse entonces a los ascensores por los que había subido.

—¡Policía! —Escuchó detrás de ella, de nuevo. Se giró y vio acercarse por el pasillo a un hombre moreno, con un arma en sus manos, pero que se detuvo en seco al verla, casi como lo había hecho Butch hace unos momentos—. ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

La misma reacción. Si tuviera el tiempo suficiente, de seguro se hubiera detenido a apreciar lo divertido de ello. Pero, como no lo tenía, solamente hizo lo mismo de hace unos momentos y jaló su arma hacia él, disparándole dos veces.

Vázquez, sin embargo, reaccionó en cuánto vio el arma, y se lanzó hacia un lado, protegiéndose en la esquina de otro pasillo perpendicular. Un disparo dio contra una lámpara en el techo, y otra más contra la pared, no muy lejos de dónde se refugiaba.

Luego de disparar, Esther comenzó a avanzar con rapidez para alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Vázquez se asomó y alcanzó también a dar dos disparos, pero estos dieron contra el piso y una ventana respectivamente. Las dos niñas y la silla de ruedas giraron en la esquina, y las perdió de vista.

Vázquez comenzó a andar en su dirección, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de la presencia del cuerpo del otro oficial.

—¡Butch! —Exclamó pasmado, agachándose a su lado. No tardó ni medio segundo en darse cuenta de la horrible realidad ante él: estaba muerto—. Santo Dios…

Se llevó una mano a su boca, apretando sus dedos en torno a su quijada. Los ojos de Butch se encontraban abiertos y vidriosos. Esa repugnante entrada de bala adornaba de forma morbosa su frente, y todo el suelo debajo de su cabeza se había cubierto de un charco rojo, con rastros de materia gris y hueso.

¿Cómo algo tan horrible había ocurrido, y apenas unos minutos después de haberse ido de ese lugar? Un buen policía que ni siquiera debía de estar ahí, que sólo le hacía un favor a él, ahora yacía tirado ahí como si no fuera absolutamente nada. Debió de haber sido él quien se quedara a cuidar, no debió…

No, no podía lamentarse ni un segundo. Su asesina… esa… niña, fuera quien fuera, se alejaba cada segundo que se quedaba ahí aguardando. Tomó entonces el radio portátil que Butch traía en su cinturón, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que estaría más que complacido de que lo tomara con ese fin. Se puso de pie y empezó a correr hacia donde esa niña se había ido, al tiempo que hablaba por el radio.

—¡Aquí el Oficial Robert Vázquez de la 42! —Exclamó con fuerza por el radio—. Tiroteo en el Providence Medical Center, oficial caído; repito, oficial caído. Sospechosa armada sigue en el interior del hospital. Solicito refuerzos; repito, solicito refuerzos.

No espero respuesta de algún colega. Se colocó el radio en su propio cinturón, y siguió su persecución.

No tardó mucho en divisarlas de nuevo, pero al hacerlo se encontraban en el interior de un ascensor, y las puertas se estaban cerrando; le pareció incluso notar cómo esa niña de cabellos negros le sonreía con prepotencia mientras esto ocurría. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, casi lanzándose al final, pero las puertas igual se cerraron, ante él. Golpeó con su mano la puerta, lleno de frustración. Presionó desesperado el botón para llamar al otro ascensor, pero se encontraba tan lejos, o al menos desde su perspectiva lo estaba, que en su desesperación comenzó a bajar por las escaleras a paso veloz.

¿Otra inofensiva niña de diez años que  resultaba no ser para nada ello? Todo eso parecía irreal, como sacado de alguna extraña película. No tenía idea de quién era o qué intenciones tenía, pero no la dejaría salir de ese sitio… así tuviera que dispararle para evitarlo.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 15**

**Notas del Autor:**

_—Olvide mencionar esto en el episodio anterior, pero el **Oficial Butch** es un personaje original de mi creación, aunque está basado en el contexto de la película de **Case 39** , más no es un personaje que haya aparecido directa o indirectamente en ella._

_Originalmente el **Capítulo 15** y **16** iban a ser uno solo, pero me quedó tan largo que tuve que dividirlo en dos. Esperen pronto la actualización del próximo capítulo._


	16. Capítulo 16. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 16.  
** **¿Qué está ocurriendo?**

Mientras bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras de emergencia, Vázquez sacó su teléfono e intentó comunicarse con la seguridad del hospital para que cerraran todas las puertas. Sin embargo, nadie le respondió. Esperaba que se debiera a que el personal de seguridad ya se encontraba moviéndose tras el primer disparo, y no porque hubieran corrido de sus puestos para fingir que nada ocurría.

Algo fatigado por la bajada tan apresurada, pero con su adrenalina al mil por hora, el detective llegó a la planta baja, abrió con fuerza la puerta de las escaleras, y  volvió estar de nuevo en los pasillos. Al salir, lo primero que vio fue a gente moviéndose asustada hacia una misma dirección, por lo que él optó por ir justo en la dirección contraria. ¿Qué había en el extremo del hospital al que se dirigía? Intentó hacer memoria rápida de la distribución del edificio, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el área de emergencias. Tomó entonces de nuevo el radio en su cinturón y volvió a hablar por él.

—¡Aquí Vázquez! La sospechosa se dirige a la entrada del área de emergencias. Si hay unidades disponibles, intercéptenla por ahí.

Le pareció escuchar un lejano _“enterado”_ un instante antes de colocarse de nuevo el radio en el cinturón, pero no estaba seguro de ello. Esperaba que realmente alguien lo hubiera escuchado, y si él no lograba alcanzarla al menos alguien más podría cerrarle el paso.

De pronto, justo al girar en una esquina, lo primero que captó fue el estruendo de otro disparo. Su cuerpo reaccionó sólo queriendo retroceder, pero de ninguna forma podría moverse lo suficientemente rápido. La bala le dio directo en el hombro izquierdo, alojándose en su interior. Cayó hacia atrás, y luego se arrastró con rapidez, protegiéndose tras la pared. Se revisó rápidamente, colocando su mano contra la herida que le sangraba intensamente. No había orificio de salida. Con su mano derecha tomó su arma con firmeza y pegó su espalda contra la pared, sin asomar ni un pelo por la esquina.

—¡Los refuerzos vienen en camino! —Le gritó a todo pulmón desde su posición—. ¡No tienes a dónde ir, pequeña!

—¿No le enseñaron a no decir mentiras? —La escuchó exclamar con un tono juguetón, que por dónde lo escuchara sonaba como la voz de una niña.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sólo soy una inocente niña que desea jugar, obvio.

A tal afirmación le siguió una risilla burlona.

—Si alguien te está obligando a hacer esto, yo puedo ayudarte. Dime qué es lo que quieres, confía en mí.

No hubo respuesta alguna a su ofrecimiento.

Intentó asomarse aunque fuera un poco a ver, pero de inmediato otro disparo se escuchó, y la bala ahora le rozó por la frente a la altura de su ceja derecha, abriéndole la carne. El policía cayó hacia atrás de espaldas, pero extendió su arma al frente y comenzó a disparar en su dirección. No logró verla con claridad, pues la sangre le había escurrido hacia el ojo; sólo notó como su figura pequeña se ocultaba detrás de una columna, y sus tres disparos daban en ésta y en el techo. Se arrastró de nuevo para resguardarse, y con su antebrazo derecho intentó limpiarse la ceja y su ojo. Quien quiera que fuera, tenía una extraordinaria puntería.

¿En verdad era una niña? Y aunque lo fuera, ¿servía de algo cuestionárselo en esos momentos? ¿No había sido él quien acababa de poner a otra niña, quizás de su misma edad, prácticamente bajo arresto en esa habitación? Era como si el mundo entero hubiera perdido la razón, y todo se hubiera puesto de cabeza. ¿Qué demonios ocurría en ese sitio?

Los segundos de silencio que le siguieron los utilizó para intentar tranquilizarse un poco, y suponía que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Se arriesgó a asomarse de nuevo. No la vio con claridad, pero unos metros detrás de la columna pudo divisar una parte de la silla de ruedas que empujaba, la misma en la que llevaba a Lily Sullivan.

Pensó por un momento que quizás no había necesidad de salir y arriesgarse. Los refuerzos venían en camino y ellos de seguro la detendrían en cuanto intentara salir. Además estaba herido y confundido, y esa era una muy mala combinación. Podía simplemente haberse quedado ahí y aguardar… pero no lo hizo. Dos policías, dos muy buenos policías, acababan de morir en menos de veinticuatro horas, prácticamente bajo sus narices. Y ambos, aparentemente, en manos de esas dos. No sabía que ocurría, no sabía quiénes eran esas dos mocosas, pero todo su cuerpo le exigía que se parara y no las dejará poner ni medio pie fuera de ese lugar.

Inspirado por esa idea, logró ponerse de pie pese al dolor que sentía en su hombro, y salió de su escondite corriendo directo hacia donde la extraña se ocultaba. Disparó tres veces en su dirección, no con la intención de darle, sino más bien de asustarla o ponerla alerta; que no se le ocurriera salir de detrás de ese sitio mientras se le aproximaba. Pero al parecer la subestimó, pues la extraña no se quedó oculta ahí. En su lugar, mientras él se aproximaba por el lado derecho de la columna, su pequeña figura salió por el lado izquierdo, dando una maroma en el suelo, y a medio giro disparándole directo en su pierna derecha, a unos centímetros por encima de su tobillo.

Vázquez gimió de dolor, se tambaleó, y cayó al suelo. Intentó enderezarse, pero en cuanto empezó a alzarse fue recibido por una patada directa en la cara por la planta del pie de su atacante, que lo hizo caer de nuevo al suelo. Su pistola se escapó de sus dedos, y ella rápidamente la empujó lejos de él con un pie. Luego se alejó de él algunos pasos, retrocediendo. Cómo le fue posible, Vázquez se dio la vuelta y se alejó lo más que pudo por el suelo. Ella lo apuntaba sosteniendo su arma con ambas manos, y sólo hasta ese momento la pudo ver con más claridad. Era una niña delgada, de estatura mediana, de no más de diez años. Tenía un rostro blanco, decorado con varias pecas, y unos ojos cafés con una mirada demasiado fría y ausente. De todo su ser, esos ojos eran quizás los únicos que no encajaban con lo demás. No podía concebir la idea de que un niño de esa edad pudiera tener esos ojos, ni siquiera con dichosa psicopatía. Esos eran los ojos de alguien que había visto y hecho tantas cosas, hasta el punto de no importarle en lo más mínimo la vida o la muerte; la suya, y la de los otros.

Además estaba el tema de su forma de disparar y sus movimientos, sobre todo ese último que había hecho al dispararle en la pierna. Estos sólo implicarían algún tipo de entrenamiento, quizás incluso militar… Pero, ¿cómo era posible?

Vázquez respiraba agitado, mientras admiraba con detenimiento el arma que le apuntaba, y el rostro apacible de la persona que la sostenía.

—Los demás oficiales ya vienen en camino —intentó decirle, resistiendo las oleadas de dolor que le recorrían el cuerpo por sus recientes heridas—. Sé que debes estar asustada y confundida, pero no cometas una locura. Ya mataste a un policía, si matas a otro no habrá forma de que salgas bien de esto. Abrirán fuego en cuanto te vean, y no tiene porqué terminar así. No sé por qué estés haciendo esto, o quién te esté obligando. Pero yo puedo ayudarte, permíteme ayudarte…

La niña guardó silencio largo rato, sin bajar el arma y sin apartarle sus penetrantes ojos de encima. Inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda, en un gesto casi inocente. Y entonces, sus labios dibujaron de pronto una larga mueca que quizás intentaba asemejar algún tipo de sonrisa, pero no fue ni cerca nada que Vázquez hubiera visto antes. Como le había dicho a Nancy antes, había visto con anterioridad a dos asesinos seriales de cerca… y ninguno le había transmitido tanto miedo, tanta amenaza, y tanta inhumanidad como esa cosa en forma de niña que se paraba ante él en esos momentos…

—No necesito a más papis que me quieran ayudar —murmuró de pronto como si estuviera recitando algún tipo de broma que sólo ella era capaz de entender—. _Hüvasti… isa…_

Sus dedos se tensaron entorno al gatillo, y Vázquez supo de inmediato que estaba a punto de disparar.

—¡No!, ¡espera…! —Gritó con fuerza, alzando su mano al frente, en un inconsciente acto de súplica. El ruido del disparo, sin embargo, lo ensordeció en ese momento.

Su respiración se cortó, y presentía que incluso los latidos de su corazón lo habían hecho al mismo momento. Todo a su alrededor se volvió gris y se mantuvo en pausa e inamovible. Pero todo fue bastante rápido, tanto que difícilmente su mente podría procesar que ese lapso de tiempo existió siquiera. Para cuando fue capaz de reaccionar del shock, y ser consciente de lo que era real ante él y que era sólo un reflejo de su propia mente divagando en recuerdos y lamentaciones, lo primero que pudo divisar con total claridad, casi como si brillara con luz propia, fue la bala, de color cobre y forma ovalada, flotando justo en el espacio que los separaba a ambos, a quizás medio metro de su cara.

No se movía, no avanzaba, no emitía sonido alguno. Sólo estaba ahí, flotando como si de un ser vivo se tratara. Vázquez se vio por unos momentos maravillado por tan curiosa escena, antes de poder comprender que de hecho… no tenía sentido alguno. Esa no podía ser la bala que se dirigía hacia él…

Se tocó su cara, y desvió su mirada hacia su torso, en busca de cualquiera señal de herida, de sangre, de dolor; pero fuera de las heridas que ya tenía… no había ninguna nueva. Estaba totalmente ileso. La idea de que ello era algún tipo de extraña experiencia previa a la muerte fue una de las tantas cosas que le pasó por la cabeza, hasta que alzó su mirada más allá de la bala flotando, y vio el rostro de su atacante: estaba totalmente lleno de confusión, incluso quizás más que el suyo; mucho más.

La presencia de una tercera persona se hizo notable para ambos en ese momento, y prácticamente al mismo tiempo se giraron en la dirección en la que venían. Esa mujer de cabellos castaños se acercaba por el pasillo, a paso cuidadoso, con su mirada fija en ese punto de plomo y acero, con su mano derecha extendida hacia ella, y con sus dedos tensos. Vázquez la reconoció; aún en toda su confusión y revoltijo de ideas que lo hacían rayar en la locura, tuvo la lucidez de reconocer a esa mujer que estaba hace unos minutos con Wayne, la que estaba con el otro chico… la supuesta psiquiatra de apellido Honey.

La mujer respiró de pronto con profundidad, y relajó un poco su mano y su mirada. La bala, que se había mantenido tan apacible durante todo ese tiempo, descendió por sí sola hacia el suelo, como un inofensivo granizo. Tintineó en el linóleo, rodó unos centímetros, y luego se quedó apacible frente a los pies de Vázquez.

—Pero… ¿Cómo…? —Fue lo único que logró pronunciar, mientras su vista se tornaba consecutivamente entre la bala, y el rostro duro y firme de esa mujer.

Ella, sin embargo, no le puso principal atención a él, y en su lugar giró su mirada de lleno hacia la niña del arma, que al notarlo, dio un paso inconsciente hacia atrás.

—Dame el arma —pronunció Matilda con tono de mando, y extendió su mano hacia ella; pero en lugar de obedecer, comenzó a dispararle consecutivamente, sin espera en cuanto el retroceso se lo permitía.

Disparó cuatro veces en total. Matilda reaccionó asombrada, y retrocedió unos pasos, al tiempo que alzó sus manos rápidamente al frente. Cada una de esas balas se detuvo en el aire, cada una un poco más lejos que la anterior. La primera se quedó a milímetros de atravesarle la palma de la mano. Vázquez, e igual Esther, miraron este acto casi boquiabiertos. Sin embargo, la última no se quedó más tiempo y tras dar el último disparo corrió hacia donde había dejado la silla de Lily y comenzó a empujarla por el pasillo hacia donde se dirigía en un inicio.

Matilda la vio de reojo, pero necesitó demasiada concentración para detener esas cuatro balas, concentración que era igualmente difícil de romper. Inhaló con fuerza, y exhaló justo después. Bajó sus manos de golpe, dejándolas caer a sus lados, y las cuatro balas se desplomaron al suelo junto con la primera. Respiró profundo por la nariz y entonces comenzó a andar rápido detrás de la extraña niña.

—¡Alto!, ¡espere! —le gritó Vázquez, haciéndole detenerse abruptamente y virarse hacia él. Matilda notó entonces las heridas que tenía en su hombro, pierna y frente.

—Quédese aquí —le indicó con un tono bastante calmado—. Vendrán a ayudarlo en un segundo.

Sin decir más, se giró de nuevo y volvió a correr en su persecución, antes de que Vázquez pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa. Y aunque hubiera podido… ¿qué le habría dicho? Si antes sentía que todo su mundo se había puesto de cabeza… ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo describir eso.

— — — —

Matilda corrió apresurada por el pasillo intentando alcanzar a la niña. Sus tacones la detenían, y en un par de veces sus tobillos se doblaron. Al final optó por quitárselos de lleno, sin importarle si tenía que dejarlos tirados en el suelo, y siguió sólo con sus medias cubriéndole los pies; se sintió mucho más libre en ese momento, y mucho más rápida.

Desde que la vio, no dejaba de preguntarse quién era, y qué hacía ahí. ¿Era Lily Sullivan?, era poco probable; era más seguro que Lily fuera a quien llevaba en la silla, inconsciente y vestida con bata de hospital. ¿Quién era entonces? ¿Y por qué buscaba a Lily? La única teoría que se le vino a la mente era aquel grupo que Eleven se encontraba rastreando desde hacía mucho tiempo, y que nunca había dado siquiera con una pista solida de ellos. Ni siquiera sabía si era un grupo como tal, aunque era lo más probable. Pero fuera lo que fueran, se trataba de alguien que se dedicaba a buscar niños con el resplandor, raptarlos y desaparecerlos; y según lo poco que se podía deducir si es que se lograban encontrar los cuerpos, torturarlos de formas horribles. ¿Para qué?, Eleven no tenía ni idea, pero de algo ella estaba segura: para encontrar a otros con el resplandor, la única forma era también poseerlo.

Pero, ¿cómo podía alguien que resplandecía hacer algo tan horrendo? A pesar de algunas cosas que le había tocado ver, incluido lo que sintió al tocar la fotografía de Lily la noche anterior, Matilda no podía concebir que existiera un grupo de resplandecientes cometiendo en conjunto actos tan atroces; pero Eleven parecía bastante segura de su existencia.

Sin embargo, hace ya un par de años atrás, le dijo que les había perdido todo rastro posible, como si se hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Y aunque claro, seguía habiendo casos de niños desparecidos por el país, prácticamente todos los días; y claro, muchos de ellos debían ser niños como ellos, ninguno le daba la sensación de estar relacionado de forma directa con aquellos que estuvo tanto tiempo investigando. Eleven llegó a incluso considerar que se hubieran separado, o incluso mudado a otro país.

Pero, ¿y si se trataba de eso? ¿Y si esa niña de alguna forma era parte de ese grupo y venía a llevarse a Lily Sullivan ya que se dieron cuenta del gran poder que posee? Era una posibilidad, pero le resultaba un tanto inusual. Ese grupo debía de ser bastante astuto y cuidadoso como para moverse y hacer ese tipo de cosas sin que siquiera Eleven los notara. Pero ese acto de escape parecía todo menos astuto y cuidadoso; parecía de hecho, bastante improvisado y desesperado.

Daba igual quién fuera, e igualmente daba igual si Lily Sullivan había estado o no detrás de todas esas muertes, incluida la de Doug. No podía permitir que se la llevaran de esa forma. Ella estaba ahí para ayudar a cualquier niño que la necesitara, fuera quien fuera.

— — — —

Para Esther, ya no había lugar para las sutilezas; eso se había quedado atrás desde el segundo disparo. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era salir de ahí a la fuerza si era necesario. Atravesó las puertas plegables que llevaban a la sala de espera del área de emergencias, y sin el menor pudor comenzó a disparar al techo con insistencia.

—¡Todos fuera de aquí!, ¡ahora! —Gritó furiosa acompañando los disparos estridentes con su voz.

Rápidamente todos los que ahí se encontraban: enfermos, familiares y equipo médico por igual, comenzaron a moverse con rapidez sin pensarlo mucho. Un guardia de seguridad se le aproximó rápidamente por un costado con el claro intento de embestirla, pero ella se giró rápidamente hacia él y le propino el último disparo de esa carga directo en el pecho, haciendo que cayera al suelo escupiendo sangre por su boca y retorciéndose. Esto paralizó por unos momentos a los que aún quedaban, y eso la hizo enfurecer aún más.

—¡Dije que se largarán! ¡Ahora! —Les gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sonando bastante más parecido a una colérica mujer adulta que a una niña.

Dos enfermeros se acercaron sigilosos hacia el guardia caído, y lo arrastraron como pudieron fuera de ahí, hacia un consultorio. Esther no los detuvo, ya que tampoco quería dejar en evidencia que en ese momento se le habían acabado las balas y alguien intentara hacerse el héroe. Una vez que el área estuvo aparentemente despejada, colocó la silla de ruedas de Lily en el centro de la sala y se tomó un segundo para retirar el cargador vacío del arma, sacar de su cangurera azul con estampado de estrellas que colgaba de su espalda otro cargador, pero éste ya con las municiones integradas.

—¿En qué maldito circo me han metido? —murmuró fingiendo que hablaba con la inconsciente Lily, aunque en realidad hablaba consigo misma—. Más te vale que valgas la pena.

La cabeza de Lily colgaba hacia un lado sin resistencia alguna. Su cuerpo se veía totalmente apaciguado y desparramado por la silla. En el costado de su rostro, en donde la había golpeado, se había formado un moretón. El vendaje improvisado que le había puesto se había teñido casi por completo de rojo, pero era considerablemente menos que la sangre que hubiera perdido de no habérselo aplicado.

Metió el cargador en su lugar de un solo empujón, y luego jaló la parte superior del arma hacia atrás para cargar la primera bala en la cámara. Bien, se sentía segura de nuevo. Miró hacia la puerta de entrada y notó una ambulancia estacionada justo al frente con las puertas abiertas; los paramédicos quizás habían sido de los que huyeron ante sus disparos. Y lo mejor, aún no había rastro alguno de la policía, pese a lo que aquel sujeto había dicho. O le había mentido, o quizás sí era su día de suerte después de todo.

Tomó la silla de nuevo y comenzó a avanzar a paso veloz hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, se encontraba a medio camino cuando se detuvo de golpe. Pero no porqué ella lo hubiera querido o le hubiera dado esa orden a sus piernas. Sencillamente se detuvo, sin poder moverse en lo más mínimo, con sus brazos apretados a sus costados como si la aprisionara algún tipo de cuerda invisible. Antes de que pudiera procesar del todo esto, sus pies comenzaron a deslizarse hacia atrás, como si se movieran sobre hielo. Todo su cuerpo retrocedía sin que ella pudiera oponer resistencia alguna. Y una vez que recorrió quizás tres metros de esa forma, fue girada por completo sobre su propio eje por la misma fuerza invisible, hasta quedar volteada directo hacia la causante de todo ello.

Esa mujer castaña de hace unos momentos se encontraba ahora de pie frente a la misma puerta por la que ella había entrado; la única diferencia era que ahora no traía sus zapatos. Tenía su mano derecha alzada hacia ella, y la miraba muy fijamente. Esther intentó moverse, al menos alzar la mano que sostenía su arma, pero no podía hacerlo. La tenía totalmente aprisionada.

—Impresionante —murmuró Esther entre enojada y sarcástica—. Ahora aparéceme un conejo, ¿quieres?

Matilda se le acercó cautelosa, sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni bajar su mano. Esa niña se veía bastante tranquila, considerando su situación. La contempló con más detenimiento, sobre todo su rostro y sus ojos. Todo en ella le causaba una extremadamente incómoda sensación, que nunca había sentido con un niño, ni siquiera con los más dañados que le había tocado tratar.

—¿Quién eres…? —inquirió con dureza, aunque algo dudosa. La niña de pecas sonrió.

—Sólo soy una mensajera —respondió con un tono burlón.

—¿Mensajera de quién? —Cuestionó Matilda a continuación, pero ella sólo se le quedó viendo sin pronunciar palabra alguna—. ¡Habla!

—¿Y si no lo hago qué? ¿Qué me harás?

¿La estaba retando acaso? Como fuera, no podía confiarse. Hasta ese punto sólo había usado su pistola y nada más. Sin embargo, eso no eliminaba por completo la posibilidad de que también resplandeciera, y estuviera guardándose un as bajo la manga en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

—¿Para qué viniste aquí? ¿Qué quieres con Lily Sullivan?

Ella siguió sin responder.

Matilda respiró hondo, e intentó tomar una postura más calmada.

—Escucha, no tienes que tener miedo; lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño. Pero has hecho demasiadas cosas malas por las que tendrás que responder. Y en cuánto la policía llegue, no seré capaz de ayudarte en lo más mínimo. Dime qué es lo que haces aquí y quién te envió, y yo veré la forma de apoyarte, te lo prometo. Pero tienes que confiar en mí y decírmelo todo.

—¿Acaso todos los adultos promedio son igual de estúpidos? —Espetó Esther con ironía en su voz—. ¿Por qué siguen creyendo que necesito su ayuda de alguna forma? Que te den, puta… Metete tu ayuda en dónde puedas.

El rostro de Matilda se llenó de colores al escucharla hablarle de esa forma. No soportaba oír a adultos hablar así, mucho menos niños, aunque en sus terapias le había tocado escuchar a varios decir incluso cosas peores. Pero había algo realmente incorrecto con esta niña, algo que no sabía qué era, pero no le parecía natural. ¿Quién era realmente?

De pronto por encima de los hombros y la cabeza de su prisionera, Matilda divisó tres figuras oscuras abriéndose paso por las puertas abiertas de la entrada. Tuvo que enfocar su atención en ellos para poder identificar con claridad qué eran: tres enormes perros, de pelaje totalmente negro, ojos enrojecidos, y afilaos colmillos que mostraban entre gruñido y gruñido. Los tres miraban en su dirección con sus patas delanteras tensas y firmes en el suelo, como si estuvieran listos para saltarle encima en cualquier momento… y efectivamente, eso hicieron, mucho antes de que la psiquiatra pudiera preguntarse a sí misma siquiera qué hacían ahí.

Los tres comenzaron a correr de golpe, sacándole la vuelta a Lily y a Esther y yendo directamente contra ella. Matilda no supo cómo reaccionar a tan extraña escena. Retrocedió, olvidándose de Esther por un instante, el suficiente para liberarla y que cayera de sentón al suelo cuando ella ya no la sostenía con su telequinesis. Dudó en un inicio de usarla ahora con sus nuevos atacantes, pues eran sólo inofensivos perros… aunque más bien de inofensivos no parecían tener nada.

Uno le saltó encima por un costado, y rápidamente lo empujó con su mente antes de pudiera tocarla, haciéndolo volar por los aires contra las sillas de espera. Otro más logró cerrar sus fauces en torno a su tobillo derecho, comenzando a jalonearla. Matilda soltó un quejido de dolor pero de inmediato lo empujó igual que al otro, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo hasta varios metros lejos de ella. Un tercero le saltó por el frente, pero reaccionó haciendo lo mismo, pero para esos momentos el primero ya se había puesto de pie y se dirigía hacia ella otra vez.

Esther miró totalmente confundida todo eso desde el suelo. ¿De dónde habían salido esos perros? No tenía idea, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que le estaban dando. Se paró rápidamente, tomó la silla de Lily y corrió hacia la puerta. Matilda la miró de reojo alejarse.

—¡No!

No quería propasarse con inocentes animales, pero no le dejaban de otra. Inhaló con fuerza, enfocó su concentración en los tres animales al mismo tiempo, y los tres se quedaron paralizado en sus lugares. Luego sus cuerpos se pegaron contra el suelo, y los tres soltaron un pequeño chillido de dolor. Se arrastraron después por el suelo, como empujados por el viento, para terminar arrojados con intensidad contra la puerta de entrada de la sala, pasándola y cayendo lejos en el pasillo de afuera.

Una vez más libre, buscó entonces con la mirada a la niña, y la vio ya en la salida. Estaba dispuesta a hacerle lo mismo que los perros si era necesario. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera enfocarse, algo la detuvo. En un inicio fue como un frío que creció de golpe en su pecho, y luego subió hasta acumularse en su garganta. Después, sintió como ésta se le cerraba y le imposibilitaba el hacer aunque fuera la más mínima inhalación de aire, comenzando así a ahogarse. Llevó instintivamente sus manos a su cuello, intentando arrebatarse con sus uñas los invisibles dedos que la aprisionaba, pero sólo terminó arañando su propia piel.

La desesperación por la falta de aire no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Nunca había sentido algo tan horrible recorrerle el cuerpo; era como lo que había sentido al tocar la fotografía de Lily en la computadora, pero diez veces más intenso, o más. ¿Qué era?, ¿qué lo estaba causando? ¿Era hecho por esa niña? Notó entonces que todas las luces de la sala comenzaron a tintinear de forma irregular, como luces de Navidad…

Su cuerpo se elevó de pronto por el aire como si hubiera sido golpeado por un auto, y se estrelló contra la pared a un lado de la puerta. Descendió con la espalda pegada contra ésta, quedando sentada en el piso. Sentía como todo su cuerpo era presionado contra la pared, provocándole dolor en los huesos como si algo muy pesado la estuviera aplastando poco a poco. Su mirada estaba desorbitada y borrosa, y se sentía más y más sofocada, y cada alarido débil y lastimero que daba era totalmente inútil.

Entre toda su desesperación y confusión, entre un tintineo de las luces y otro, le pareció ver algo. Estaba ahí cuando la luz brillaba, y desaparecía al siguiente instante. Tenía primero una forma, luego otra, y luego volvía a la primera. Era algo, o más bien alguien, de pie justo al frente, con su brazo extendido hacia ella, y suponía que su mano era la que se aprisionaba contra su cuello; esa mano que era incapaz de quitarse de encima por más que lo intentara. Y entonces, las luces se apagaron por completo, pero sólo entonces logró verlo con completa claridad.

Entre las sombras, distinguió su rostro blanco y joven, sus ojos azul cielo, su cabello negro y lacio, perfectamente peinado hacia un lado. Era un chico, que no reconoció en lo más mínimo, pero estaba ahí ante ella, aprisionándola mientras la miraba fijamente con unos ojos carentes de cualquier rastro de humanidad en ellos, y una sonrisa torcida que sólo transmitía un enfermizo placer.

Oyó de pronto como esa figura extraña le murmuraba con un tono grácil y extrañamente educado y suave. Pero no eran como tal palabras, sino más bien pensamientos que entraban como agujas en su cabeza.

_“No sé quién seas, pero lo que hiciste fue impresionante. Es una lástima tener que hacer esto. Pero, ¿qué se le hace?”_

Sintió como esos dedos invisibles se apretaron aún más, imposibilitándole siquiera el gemir o gritar de dolor. Las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonar su cuerpo, y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, siendo ese rostro cruel que se regocijaba con su agonía lo último que vería…

_“¡No!”_

Aquel grito resonó en su cabeza con un intenso eco, que luego se extendió por todas direcciones. Las luces se encendieron hasta lo máximo, y luego varios de los focos fluorescentes estallaron en pedazos. Los ojos de Matilda se volvieron a abrir, lo suficiente para ver como la imagen de aquel extraño se alejaba de golpe de ella como si alguien lo hubiera empujado, para luego desaparecer entre las sombras.

Llenó de inmediato sus pulmones de aire con una fuerte inhalación, y poco después se desplomó sobre su costado derecho, comenzando a toser con fuerza, e incluso escupiendo un poco de sangre al suelo.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron poco después. Matilda alzó su mirada como pudo desde el piso, y aunque al inicio esperaba encontrarse fatídicamente de frente con el rostro de alguno de esos perros, en su lugar distinguió a Cody, mirando a todos lados, y luego poniéndose más que alarmado al verla tirada ahí.

—¡Matilda!, ¡¿qué pasó?! —Exclamó por mero reflejo, agachándose a su lado. La ayudó a sentarse, mientras seguía tosiendo un poco. Su respiración poco a poco se iba calmando, pero aún le faltaba.

Señaló entonces hacia la puerta de salida con debilidad.

—La niña… detenla… —Gimió con voz rasposa.

Cody miró hacia donde señalaba y entendió de inmediato. Corrió hacia la salida y al estar en la puerta vio como la ambulancia se alejaba por la rampa de acceso teniendo sus sirenas encendidas. Avanzó un poco más por la rampa, pero sería imposible alcanzarla a pie; iba a toda velocidad, tambaleándose sobre sí misma hasta incorporarse a la avenida. Pensó rápido en algo para detenerla, algo que pudiera crear con sus pensamientos, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pues en un parpadeo se escapó de su rango de visión.

Cuando iba a seguir avanzando detrás de ella, escuchó las patrullas de policía a sus espaldas. Al voltearse, pudo ver al menos a cinco patrullas estacionándose frente a la entrada de emergencias. Un oficial se bajó de inmediato de su vehículo y lo apuntó con su arma, indicándole que no se moviera. Frustrado y molesto, sólo pudo alzar sus manos en cooperación.

Adentro, Matilda escuchó las sirenas y todo el ajetreo que se había comenzado a formar. Sin necesidad de que alguien se lo dijera, ella ya lo sabía: se había escapado. Pero ese no era su pensamiento principal en esos momentos. ¿Qué había sido eso tan horrible que le acababa de pasar? ¿Quién era esa persona que había visto? ¿Y… qué la había salvado…?

Y de pronto, un pensamiento fugaz le cruzó por la cabeza, inspirado más que nada por una sensación que se había quedado en el aire desde que ocurrió aquello, pero de la que no fue consciente del todo hasta ese momento. Miró a su alrededor lentamente. Afuera había pasos, voces, sirenas; pero ahí adentro, todo era silencio. Fue en ese momento que se volvió bastante claro para ella qué había ocurrido.

—¿Eleven? —Exclamó despacio, esperando algún tipo de respuesta, mas no fue así.

— — — —

Había sido jalado de golpe hacia un espacio totalmente oscuro, aunque antes de ese momento no había concebido propiamente qué significaba en realidad la _“total oscuridad”_. Todo a su alrededor era negrura absoluta hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Además estaba el silencio, un silencio profundo, lúgubre, que incluso hacía chillar los oídos al no estar estos acostumbrados a ese nivel de ausencia de sonido. Pero claro, todas esas manifestaciones supuestamente físicas, eran más un truco que el cerebro se hacía a sí mismo, pues él no estaba realmente ahí. Él no estaba de pie en ese espacio oscuro, así como tampoco lo había estado hace un segundo en aquella sala del hospital. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que su situación mereciera menos cuidado.

¿Quién había sido capaz de empujar su proyección de esa forma tan fuerte y repentina, y hacerlo caer en ese espacio? La respuesta a esa pregunta le era mucho más intrigante que el cómo salir de ese sitio. Y sabía muy bien quien quiera que fuera, tenía que estar ahí con él, de la misma forma en la que estaba él al menos. De hecho, podía sentirlo, o sentirla, de pie a sus espaldas, volteando en la dirección contraria, de tal forma que ninguno era capaz de ver al otro, ni siquiera un cabello; sólo la oscuridad ante ellos.

El joven se mantuvo tranquilo en su posición, y un pensamiento intencionalmente claro se formuló y materializó.

_“¿Eres tú, Abra?”_

Cuestionó con tono solemne, pero la voz que le respondió distó mucho de ser la que esperaba.

_“No conozco a ninguna Abra.”_

Quien le respondió, tenía la voz seria de mujer, con bastante autoridad y amenaza en su tono, y resonando en un eco que se iba apaciguando a la distancia. Así que su captor era una mujer, y por su voz no sonaba a que fuera joven; eso descartó por completo que se tratara de quien creía.

_“¿Quién eres?”_

_“Le podría hacer la misma pregunta. ¿Cómo puede hacer esto?”_

_“¿Cómo puedes hacerlo tú?”_

_“No juegue conmigo, señora… No sabe con quién se está metiendo.”_

_“No, chico. Tú eres el que no lo sabe.”_

Sintió como todo el espacio que los rodeaba comenzó a girar, aunque sus pies se mantuvieran fijos en el suelo. No había una forma clara de describirlo; er como si en efecto estuvieran espalda contra espalda, y esa persona intentara girarse para verle el rostro de frente. Nunca había jugado este tipo de juegos con otra persona; hasta unos meses atrás, desconocía que hubiera alguien más que pudiera hacerlo. Y podía sentir sin problema que quién fuera esa mujer, tenía ya bastante experiencia en lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones, y sabía exactamente como mantener el control en todas ellas. Al parecer su amenaza anterior no estaba alimentada por palabras vacías.

Sin embargo, aunque fuera un juego nuevo para él, tenía un talento innato para aprender rápido. Y ya fuera en una habitación física o en una mental, él siempre era quien tenía el control. Por cada movimiento que ella hacía para voltear a verlo, él hacía el propio para permanecer en la misma posición y evitarlo. A su vez, él intentaba hacer lo mismo, hacer que todo se diera vuelta, pero en el sentido contrario, en el sentido en el que él pudiera ver de frente el rostro y lugar en el que se encontraba su contrincante.

Era como un baile, pero no uno divertido del todo. Tantos giros y giros, tarde o temprano uno terminaría mareándose, pero estaba seguro de que no sería él.

_“Es buena, pero yo soy mejor…”_

De pronto, el suelo debajo de ellos se tornó de negro a rojo sangre, y los pies de su captora se hundieron en él como en arena. Él rápidamente se giró antes de que pudiera reaccionar, y en cuanto lo hizo el escenario negro se esfumó de delante de sus ojos. En su lugar, podía ver un escenario nada familiar: parecía un estudio, con dos puertas de vidrio que daban a un jardín, y por las que entraban intensos rayos de sol que iluminaban todo el lugar. Más allá de las puertas, había un extenso espacio de césped, en su mayoría verde, y más allá árboles que se perdían en un pequeño bosque. El cielo se veía además soleado y despejado. El clima, más la posición del sol, le hizo pensar de inmediato que no se encontraba en Portland, posiblemente ni siquiera en Oregón. Apuntó a algo más cercano a la costa este.

_“Bonito lugar. ¿Es su casa o su oficina…?”_

Comenzó a intentar girar su vista alrededor. Frente a él, había una mesa de centro de madera, con varios papeles sobre ella.

_“Veamos si podemos descubrir quién es en realidad…”_

Intentó acercarse a los papeles, intentando divisar lo que fuera. Sólo pudo ver unas cuentas palabras incomprensibles, antes de que todo el espacio se agitara y tiñera de rojo.

_“¡No lo harás!”_

La voz de la mujer resonó con intensidad, taladrándole la cabeza.

Estaba de nuevo en el espacio oscuro, o al menos una parte. Su visión se turnaba entre la oscuridad y la imagen de aquel estudio repetidamente, como una luz parpadeante. Podía sentir como su contrincante hacía un sobresfuerzo para intentar empujarlo lejos. Él no se lo permitía, pero, sorprendentemente, parecía como si lo estuviera logrando…

—¡Aléjate de mí… y de mis… chicos!

Las últimas palabras fueron como una intensa explosión en su cabeza, y luego sintió como si su cuerpo saliera volando por los aires, recorriendo años luz de estrellas y constelaciones, sin poder poner algún freno hasta estrellarse de golpe contra el suelo como un meteorito calcinándose.

— — — —

Los ojos Damien se abrieron de golpe, y tuvo que sostenerse del respaldo de su sillón para no desplomarse al suelo. Su visión se aclaró luego de unos segundos. Era obvio que no estaba perdido en el espacio ni nada parecido, sino en el sillón del estudio del pent-house. Inhaló lentamente por la nariz y exhaló por la boca, intentando hacer que su cuerpo y mente se relajarán lo más posible.

Eso había sido increíble. Esa señora, quien quiera que fuera, lo había jalado hasta ese espacio en el que ella tenía el control, y lo había sometido para luego empujarlo lejos con una intensidad tal como si le hubiera pateado un caballo en la cara, o atropellado un tren a alta velocidad. No estaba realmente enojado, sino… fascinado. No podía creer que realmente alguien hubiera podido hacerle eso, a él… Y no sólo fue ella; la otra mujer, como fue incluso capaz de parar las balas y detener y someter Esther. ¿Dónde habían estado todas estas personas? ¿Por qué sólo hasta ahora se aparecían ante él?

Soltó de golpe una sonora carcajada, e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra el respaldo y mirando hacia el techo, esbozando una larga sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya. Esto realmente se está poniendo divertido…

Cómo fuera, eso había sido una victoria para él por dónde lo viera. Esther había escapado con la niña, y había descubierto a dos personas muy interesantes. ¿Cuántas más conocería si seguía por ese camino?

— — — —

Muy lejos de ahí, en Hawkins, Indiana, Eleven no había tenido el mismo equilibrio o fortaleza que Damien para mantenerse en su asiento, y ella sí terminó cayendo sobre su alfombra de colores opacos, y tirando algunos de los papeles que tenía sobre la mesita. No hizo intento inmediato de levantarse; sólo se quedó sentada, con sus manos contra la alfombra, y sus piernas enredas en una posición en la que ni siquiera se cuestionó cómo llegaron a ponerse así. Sus cabellos rizados le caían sobre la cara; respiraba agitadamente, y sentía que su corazón latía con mucha intensidad, al igual que su cabeza. Se sentía agotada… muy, muy agotada…

La puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe, y eso la puso en alarma, obligándola a alzar su rostro. Sus poderes parecieron reaccionar por mero reflejo a un inminente peligro, pues la mesa de centro a su lado se deslizó sola por el piso, hasta pegarse contra la pared, a un lado de la puerta que se acababa de abrir.

Mike Wheeler, un hombre alto y delgado a mitad de sus cuarentas, de cabello castaño oscuro un poco rizado, lentes redondos y un bigote discreto sobre su labio superior, había entrado alarmado al estudio de su esposa al escucharla gritar esas últimas palabras que seguramente ni ella misma había sido consciente que había pronunciado con su propia voz. El sonido de la mesa deslizándose por el suelo y chocando contra la pared, lo hizo dar un salto hacia un lado, poniéndolo aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Al reconocer a su marido, Eleven se tranquilizó un poco, pero no por ello se aplacaron todas las sensaciones extrañas que le recorrían el cuerpo.

 —¡Jane! —espetó Mike, y rápidamente rodeó la mesa y el sillón para ir hacia dónde se encontraba—. Jane, ¿estás bien?

La tomó en sus brazos, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie lentamente y colocarse de nuevo en el sillón. Eleven se dejó caer sobre éste, y apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás. Llevó su mano hacia su frente, y la talló con sus dedos en un intento de calmar el dolor.

—Sí, estoy bien… —murmuró con algo de debilidad, aunque ella sentía que estaba más estable.

—Jane… tu nariz —escuchó que Mike pronunciaba con voz casi temblorosa.

Eleven alzó su mirada hacia él y notó que la miraba fijamente con sus ojos grandes detrás del cristal de sus anteojos. Acercó sus dedos a su nariz, y luego los colocó frente a su rostro. Las yemas de sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre; estaba sangrando por nariz…

Mike se apresuró a ir hacia su escritorio, que se encontraba en un extremo del estudio, y tomó dos pañuelos de la caja que ahí tenía. Volvió al sillón y ella tomó sin dudar los pañuelos que le ofrecía, limpiándose con ellos la sangre, que afortunadamente no parecía ser mucha.

—Hacía años que no te pasaba eso —señaló Mike mientras se sentaba de nuevo a su lado.

Y en efecto así era. Durante su niñez y pubertad, las hemorragias nasales eran bastante habituales en ella, especialmente cuando hacía uso de sus habilidades, y aún más cuando abusaba de ellas. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, éstas fueron siendo menos en cuánto sus poderes se fueron fortaleciendo aún más con la edad, y aprendió a conocer y medir mejor sus límites. Y llegado un punto, ya prácticamente se había olvidado de ellas.

¿Qué significaba que después de tanto tiempo le volviera a ocurrir? Nada bueno, de eso estaba segura. Implicaba que ese individuo la había llevado hasta el límite de su capacidad para poder defenderse de él. Y aunque había logrado alejarlo esa vez, tenía el presentimiento de que no le había demostrado por completo de todo lo que era capaz… y ni siquiera había logrado descubrir su identidad.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Mike, tomando con cuidado la mano de su esposa que no sostenía el pañuelo contra su nariz.

Eleven negó lentamente con su cabeza.

—No hay tiempo, pásame mi teléfono, por favor —le indicó, señalando con su dedo hacia la mesa que había empujado lejos de ella sin darse cuenta.

Mike fue hacia ella, y volvió un segundo después con el Smartphone de Eleven en una mano. Ésta de inmediato lo tomó y comenzó a marcar a uno de sus contactos recientes.

Inclinó un poco su cuerpo hacia el frente, mientras se sostenía la cabeza. Ya no le dolía tanto, pero se seguía sintiendo cansada y algo mareada. Mike mientras tanto, pasaba su mano de arriba a abajo por su espalda de manera reconfortante. No le ayudaba de mucho a aliviarla, pero la hacía sentir al menos más segura de que en efecto estaba a salvo en su casa, un pensamiento que aún no parecía plasmarse del todo en su cabeza.

La llamada tardó en ser contestada, pero lo fue al final.

—Hola, Eleven —respondió la voz juguetona del Detective Cole Sears. De fondo, se escuchaba algo de ajetreo, pasos y voces—. Me preguntaba cuando me harías tu primera llamada.

—Cole, no tengo mucho tiempo —se apresuró la señora Wheeler a intervenir—. ¿Ya aterrizaste en Portland?

—Así es, acabo de recoger mi maleta, de hecho. Voy hacia el módulo para alquilar un transporte a Salem…

—No —interrumpió rápidamente su antigua mentora con firmeza—, necesito que vayas a otro lugar primero. Matilda te necesita ahí.

Aún sin verlo, pudo sentir que Cole se había detenido de golpe, confundido y expectante. Le contó lo más resumido posible la situación y el lugar en el que se encontraban Matilda y Cody en esos momentos. Le pidió que se dirigiera lo más pronto posible para allá y los apoyara en todo. Como era propio de él, no se negó en lo absoluto.

Luego de colgar, Jane sostuvo el teléfono entre sus manos, mirando fijamente al frente, más allá de las puertas de cristal, del césped y de los árboles del bosque, y el cielo azul; todo lo que ese individuo había logrado divisar al lograr meterse en su cabeza, traspasando todas las diferentes protecciones que se había colocado para evitarlo. Hacía años que no se sentía tan indefensa y vulnerable; quizás desde que era una niña.

—Jane, ¿qué está ocurriendo? —Le cuestionó su esposo, bastante incapaz de esconder su preocupación. Ella lo volteó a ver unos instantes, y luego se viró de nuevo hacia el exterior.

—No lo sé… Te juro que no lo sé…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 16**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_- **Mike Wheeler** está basado en el respectivo personaje de la serie de **Netflix** , **Stranger Things** del **2016**. En la serie original, en su primera temporada que ocurre en **1983** , él tiene sólo **12 años**. Para este tiempo, sin embargo, tendrá alrededor de **46**. Para el momento en el que se escribe este capítulo, sólo se ha sacado hasta la **Segunda Temporada** de la serie, por lo que de momento sólo se tomará en cuenta la Primera y Segunda Temporada como referencia para esta historia de aquí en adelante. Como se había comentado anteriormente, en esta historia se especula que **Eleven** y Mike contrajeron matrimonio en algún momento de su vida adulta, y esto se mantendrá así, aún si en las próximas temporadas de dicha serie ocurriese algo que contradijera esta idea._


	17. Capítulo 17. Su nuevo mejor amigo

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 17.  
** **Su nuevo mejor amigo**

Cinco patrullas acudieron al llamado del Detective Robert Vázquez por refuerzos tras un tiroteo en el Providence Medical Center, y las cinco terminarían llegando tarde. Tráfico, choques, atropellos, e incluso un poster de luz caído cubriendo el camino, fueron las diferentes explicaciones que los oficiales tuvieron que dar para justificar su tardanza. _“Es como si algo no quisiera que llegáramos”_ , había comentado uno de ellos con tono irónico, aunque no estaba del todo listo para afirmar que aquello era sólo un decir.

Por el contrario, y si eso no era ya de por sí bastante extraño, el camino que tomó la ambulancia robada por la tiradora y secuestradora se encontró totalmente despejado y libre. No fue así sin embargo para el par de patrullas que intentaron seguirle el paso, y que terminaron siendo embestidas en el cruce de una avenida por un enorme camión de carga al que los frenos le fallaron. Una vez más, parecía que _“algo”_ estaba jugando a favor de la fugitiva.

Boletinaron la ambulancia, alertaron a todas las jefaturas, se colocaron retenes y se comenzó a detener a cuanta ambulancia cumpliera con la descripción. Uno esperaría que una ambulancia robada conducida por una niña llamaría de inmediato la atención y debería de ser fácil de localizar. Sin embargo, pasadas dos horas, no había aún ninguna noticia. Y mientras más tiempo pasaba, el rastro de la sospechosa se hacía más frío.

¿Cómo era todo eso posible?, los policías para ese momento comenzaban a dejar de cuestionárselo; nada en todo ello parecía _“posible”_ , y sin embargo ahí estaba ante sus ojos: uno de los suyos muerto, otro más con dos disparos, un guardia en estado crítico, una niña secuestrada, y todo eso perpetrado por alguien a quien todos los testigos describían como _“una simple niña de nueve años”_. Pero, ¿cómo podría _“una simple niña”_ haber hecho todo eso?

Luego de su llegada, los oficiales escoltaron a Cody a la sala de espera, y le indicaron que aguardara sentado en una silla y no se moviera; un oficial se quedó de pie en la puerta, y aunque no dijeron directamente que estaba ahí para cuidarlo, eso era fácil de suponer. Matilda fue llevada de momento a que le trataran la mordida de su tobillo, y le revisaran su presión pues al encontrarla se veía aún bastante agitada y pálida. Batallaron en encontrar un médico que pudiera ayudarlos, pues todos se encontraban fuera de sus puestos luego de lo ocurrido y tardaron en recuperar el ritmo. Tanto de la herida como de la presión salió bien. Cuando cuestionó del paradero de los perros que la habían atacado, le informaron que no encontraron a ningún perro en todo el hospital, y eso a ella, sin embargo, no pareció sorprenderle. Si no fuera por la mordida que ella misma podía ver en y sentir en su propia pierna, quizás dudaría siquiera de haberlos vistos realmente.

Luego de tratarla, la escoltaron a la misma sala de espera en la que tenían a Cody y le indicaron que también se sentara. De mala gana, aunque en silencio, se sentó en la silla a lado de su compañero. El oficial de la puerta permaneció en su lugar, sin quitarles los ojos de encima.

—¿Estamos bajo arresto, acaso? —murmuró la psiquiatra con sarcasmo.

—Eso quisieran, de seguro —añadió Cody, algo más tranquilo pero igual notoriamente cansado—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos van a tener aquí sin siquiera interrogarnos?

Matilda no respondió nada; en parte porque no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta, y en parte porque aún no estaba con los ánimos adecuados para entablar una conversación. Lo ocurrido en aquella sala de emergencias, lo que vio, sintió y escuchó… Instintivamente llevó sus manos a su cuello, esperando tocar con la yema de sus dedos alguna marca de herida o presión en su piel, mas no había ninguna. Su cuello se encontraba totalmente intacto. Y aun así, no podía quitarse la sensación de aquella mano invisible cortándole la respiración hasta el límite de la asfixia.

El pequeño sonido de un mensaje recibido en un celular la hizo sobresaltarse de pronto, dándose sólo hasta ese momento cuenta de lo ensimismada que se había quedado en su propia cabeza. Creyó que había sido el suyo, pero Cody fue quien sacó primero su teléfono de su bolsillo y lo revisó. Se quedó viendo unos largos segundos la pantalla en silencio, y luego apagó el teléfono, guardándolo casi de inmediato y sin la menor intención visible de querer responder.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Le cuestionó Matilda casi in pensarlo, y olvidándose por unos segundo de sus pocos deseos de hablar en estos momentos. Cody se viró hacia ella, le echó una mirada rápida a través  sus anteojos, y luego se recargó por completo contra su respaldo y se cruzó de brazos.

—No, nada… es sólo un pequeño asunto que dejé pendiente en Seattle.

—Creí que habías perdido permiso —inquirió la castaña, algo confundida. Cody negó con su cabeza.

—No es de trabajo, es… —cortó él mismo sus palabras, y luego divagó un rato sobre qué decir con exactitud—. No importa, no tengo cabeza para eso en estos momentos.

Matilda no tenía intención alguna de insistirle, y no lo hizo. Ella entendía muy bien la parte de _“no tener cabeza para eso en estos momentos”_. Sin embargo, el que Cody no quisiera hablar de su misterioso asunto pendiente, no significaba que no quisiera hablar de nada.

—¿Cómo sigues? —le cuestionó muy despacio, como si temiera que su guardia los escuchara.

—Mi tobillo ya no me duele —le respondió Matilda con normalidad.

—No me refiero a eso —susurró Cody aún más despacio. Miró sobre su hombro al oficial, y luego volvió a susurrar—. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo esa niña exactamente? ¿De qué clase habilidad estamos hablando?

Matilda suspiró con cansancio, y recorrió su nuca con su mano derecha, intentando apaciguar un pequeño rastro de dolor que se había acumulado en esa área. Suponía que era justo decirle a Cody todo lo que podía, que en realidad no era mucho. Estaba metido en todo ese embrollo gracias a ella después de todo; de no ser por su petición de acompañarla, estaría en esos momentos tranquilamente terminando sus clases del día. Lo menos que podía hacer era informarle.

—No fue ella, fue alguien más —declaró con firmeza, igualmente lo suficientemente despacio—. No sé quién era ni qué hizo exactamente, pero fue la sensación más horripilante que he experimentado en mi vida. Sentía como me succionaba la vida como si fuera sólo aire. Creí realmente que moriría…

Su voz tembló un poco para el final de sus palabras, de una forma que no era para nada común en ella, y que a Cody dejó bastante sorprendido.

—¿Había alguien más con ella entonces? —Preguntó dudoso.

—No físicamente. Fue un ataque a distancia, de eso estoy segura.

—¿Cómo? —Exclamó Cody pasmado, subiendo la voz de más sin darse cuenta—. Pero no puede ser, las protecciones psíquicas que Eleven nos colocó…

—No sirvieron para nada —sentenció Matilda con dureza, interrumpiéndolo—. Ese individuo las atravesó como si fuera una simple neblina ligera. Ni siquiera sabía que era posible causarle tanto daño a otra persona sin siquiera estar cerca de ella… fue… no sé ni cómo describirlo… sólo dame un segundo…

Una sensación de nauseas le subió por la garganta al estar recordando aquel momento. Llevó una mano a su boca y se la cubrió con sus dedos, al tiempo que respiraba lentamente y con profundidad para aliviar la sensación. Su cuerpo entero estaba más afectado por eso que por la mordida en su tobillo, pese a que esto otro no había dejado ninguna marca física visible.

—¿Pudiste ver o sentir algo de él? —preguntó Cody, aparentemente nervioso por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

Matilda siguió respirando un poco más, antes de poder recuperar por completo la compostura y centrar sus pensamientos en la pregunta. ¿Si había visto algo?; sí… o más bien, tal vez.

—Vi algo, pero no sé si era real o no —masculló reservada—. Parecía joven, de menos de veinte, quizás. Y tenía unos ojos azules fríos… muy fríos. Físicamente no era atemorizante, pero… Dios, fue tan horrible tenerlo ante mí de esta forma.

—¿Cómo lo alejaste?

—Yo no lo hice. Fue…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, vio por el rabillo del ojo que la puerta de la sala se abría, y alguien entraba justo después. Era un hombre alto, bastante alto; de seguro cerca de los dos metros. Era algo larguirucho, aunque de hombros anchos. Piel blanca, cabeza cuadrada de facciones duras, con corte casi al ras a los lados, estilo militar. Vestía traje azul pardo con camisa gris y corbata azul con rayas blancas. Pese a su complexión y apariencia algo imponente, tenía una sonrisa bastante jovial en los sus labios, y su caminar se podría incluso describir como simpático. Los miró a ambos y se les aproximó, sentándose en una silla justo delante de ellos; soltó un pequeño quejido, más de alivio que de dolor, al hacerlo.

Antes de decir cualquier cosa, hecho un vistazo rápido a los apuntes en la pequeña libreta de hojas blancas a raya que traía en su mano derecha.

—Ustedes son la Dra. Honey y el señor Hobson, ¿cierto? —murmuró con una voz grave, pero bastante armoniosa. Justo después despegó los ojos de la libreta y los miró expectante de sus respuestas, aunque éstas se limitaron a apenas un ligero asentimiento de sus cabezas—. Lamento que los tuvieran aquí esperando tanto tiempo, pero todo es un caos allá afuera como ya han de haber visto ustedes mismos. Soy el Detective Malone. Mi compañero, el Detective Vázquez, me informó que ustedes podrían tener información importante sobre lo sucedido, y especialmente sobre la sospechosa.

—Pues le informó mal —se apresuró Cody a responder—. No sabemos nada de todo esto, y mucho menos quién era esa niña.

—Entiendo —mencionó Malone ensanchando más su sonrisa—, pero Robert puede ser algo testarudo; no me dejará en paz si acaso se me ocurre dejarlos ir sin interrogarlos siquiera.

—¿Cómo sigue? —Preguntó Matilda de pronto, sinceramente interesada.

—Está bien, ya lo trataron y creo que ahora está descansando.

Matilda cruzó sus manos sobre sus piernas y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Una vez que pasó todo, y mientras esperaba que un doctor le atendiera, le había entrado la duda de qué había ocurrido con él luego de que lo dejó en el suelo. Se preguntaba si hubiera sido mejor quedarse a ayudarlo, en lugar de ir tras aquella niña. Ahora le aliviaba un poco saber que se encontraba bien, y también se sentía menos culpable.

—Bien —prosiguió Malone—, si podrían decirme con exactitud qué hacían aquí en el Hospital…

La puerta de la sala se abrió abruptamente y con algo de violencia, tomando pos sorpresa incluso al otro oficial que vigilaba, y que instintivamente llevó su mano hacia su pistola. Se calmó, al menos un poco, al ver de quién se trataba. Matilda y Cody podían verlo de frente, pero Malone tuvo que girarse sobre su hombro para hacerlo.

—Oh, santo Dios —exclamó el policía totalmente incrédulo. Con un brazo sujeto a un cabestrillo, el otro apoyado en un bastón inglés, y una cara de los mil demonios, Robert Vázquez se les aproximó lo más rápido que su condición le permitía. Además del cabestrillo y la muleta, tenía un venda sobre su ceja derecha, en dónde le había rozado una bala, y su tobillo derecho se encontraba ventado, y procuraba no apoyar demasiado dicho pie.

Parecía una escena bastante irreal, la cual ninguno de los tres parecía poder interpretar por completo.

—Parece que está mucho mejor de lo que dijo —murmuró Cody.

—O quizás es mucho más testarudo de lo que dijo —añadió Matilda al comentario.

Malone se paró de su silla y se aproximó hacia el recién llegado, interponiendo su enorme cuerpo en el camino.

—Vázquez, ¿qué rayos haces aquí? —le cuestionó entre confundido y acusador.

—Mi trabajo —le respondió el hombre latino de forma cortante, y se dispuso a sacarle la vuelta aunque tuviera que maniobrar con su muleta, su hombro y su tobillo herido; Malone no tuvo más remedio que abrirle el paso, con tal de que no terminará cayendo al suelo y haciéndose más daño del que ya tenía. 

—Te dieron dos disparos —señaló Malone casi como una recriminación—. ¿Te crees Sylvester Stallone o algo así? Deberías estar descansando. ¿Te dijeron al menos que podías levantarte de tu camilla?

Vázquez no le respondió, e incluso parecía conscientemente procurar ignorarlo. Se aproximó hacia las sillas y se dejó en la misma delante de Matilda y Cody que Malone había ocupado unos momentos atrás; este último se limitó a permanecer de pie y observar todo en silencio, con los brazos cruzados.

Robert inclinó su cuerpo hacia el frente, y clavo sus ojos oscuros bien fijos en los dos individuos delante de él. Había tanta fiereza en dichos ojos que casi parecía que estuviera viendo el rostro del asesino de su propio padre directamente. A Cody esa postura lo puso algo nervioso, pero Matilda se quedó apacible; de formas más intimidantes la habían visto en el pasado.

—Basta de juegos, ustedes dos —soltó Vázquez con voz dura y tan belicosa que fácilmente podría confundirse con una amenaza… si es que acaso no lo era realmente—. Ya estoy muy harto de esto. Quiero que me digan toda la verdad, ahora mismo.

—Vázquez, por favor… —Intervino Malone queriendo calmarlo, pero abruptamente alzó su muleta y la señaló con ella, quizás en un no tan discreto intento de decirle: _“guarda silencio y no te metas”_.

—Díganme quién era la niña que me disparó, porqué se llevó a la niña Sullivan, y dónde están en estos momentos. ¡Ahora!

La voz de Vázquez se alzó de golpe con tal poderío que incluso los otros dos policías se pusieron nerviosos. Siempre había tenido fama de tener un carácter bastante duro y recio, y eso era en parte lo que lo hacía un muy buen policía. Pero en esa ocasión se veía diferente. Parecía estar gravemente afectado por lo sucedido, o incluso haber perdido un poco la razón. Quizás le habían dado medicamentos y estos lo estaban inquietando de algún modo. Fuera lo que fuera, parecía fuera de sí; el sólo hecho de que estuviera ahí, aún malherido, era un indicador bastante preocupante de ello.

—Esto es ridículo —espetó Cody, más confiado—. Ya les dijimos todo: no tenemos idea de quién era esa niña o porqué se llevó a Lily Sullivan. Nosotros estábamos de hecho con usted cuando se oyó el disparo, ¿recuerda?

Vázquez soltó una risa irónica, y luego aspiró con fuerza por su nariz. Instintivamente intentó llevar su mano a su nariz para tallársela, pero el dolor de hombro lastimado lo detuvo.

—Ustedes llegan contando una serie de extrañas historias sobre Lily Sullivan, y unas horas más tarde ocurre esta… locura; ¿y esperan qué crea que fue coincidencia?

Matilda y Cody guardaron silencio. ¿Era una coincidencia?, ciertamente si les hubiera tocado ver la situación desde el otro lado, difícilmente lo creerían tampoco. Pero tenía que ser así, ¿no? ¿Qué los había llevado a ese sitio en primer lugar? La llamada de Doug, la noticia posterior de su muerte, y lo que Matilda había sentido al tocar su fotografía. ¿Algo de ello tenía algo que ver con lo ocurrido?, no veían como de momento. Y además estaba el tema del río y lo ocurrido a la señorita Jenkins. ¿Acaso también todo eso había ocurrido por coincidencia? ¿O quizás todos habían sido hechos que de alguna u otra forma estuvieron moviendo las fichas de dominó para que cayeran justo en esa posición? Y claro, también todo podría ser obra de alguien… o algo…

Una bastante movida canción _pop_ , de al menos diez años atrás, comenzó a sonar de pronto y con bastante fuerza entre el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre los cuatro. Malone de inmediato comenzó a tantear los bolsillos de su saco y su pantalón hasta que encontró el pequeño teléfono móvil, que se veía aún más pequeño en sus grandes manos. Miró la pantalla, teniendo que alejarla un poco para apreciarla mejor, y después de un par de segundos contestó apurado.

—¿Sí?, aquí Malone —dijo solmene al teléfono—. ¿Señor Comisionado…? Sí, señor… No… aguarde…

Rápidamente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con el teléfono pegado a su oído. El uniformado en la puerta se permitió abrírsela para que pasara, y él le agradeció con un discreto gesto de su cabeza.

En todo ese lapso de tiempo, Vázquez no desvió su mirada de sus dos sospechosos ni un sólo segundo; ni la canción movida, ni la aparente llamada del Comisionado, lo hicieron distraerse. Luego que Malone se fue, Vázquez sólo se permitió mirar sobre su hombro a la puerta fugazmente para cerciorarse de que Malone realmente se había ido y el otro policía estaba a una distancia aceptable.

Se volvió a inclinar hacia el frente, pero ahora su atención absoluta se había centrado en Matilda y nada más en ella.

—¿Cómo lo hizo?, ¿eh? —soltó de golpe de manera pendenciera, aunque lo suficientemente bajo como para que el policía de la puerta no lo oyera.

Matilda no se mutó.

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió con un sarcasmo tan marcado que obviamente sólo hizo enfadar aún más al hombre ante ella.

—Usted sabe muy bien de qué hablo. El truco de la bala, ¿cómo lo hizo? Esa bala se dirigía directo a mi cara, y se detuvo en el aire sola. La vi flotar frente a mis ojos y luego desplomarse como si nada. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Cody miró confundido a su compañera. Él no había sido informado aún de nada de ello, aún. ¿Acaso Matilda había usado sus habilidades para detener una bala? Ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de hacer eso, o que era posible siquiera.

La voz de Vázquez estaba cargada de exigencia, pero Matilda percibió de inmediato el deseo añadido a esas palabras. Cómo Eleven le había dicho, la gente por lo general no quiere saber la verdad: quiere saber la posible verdad que encaje en su modos de pensar y ver el mundo. Él no quería que le dijera la verdad sobre como había hecho aquello; quería que le dijera que todo había sido falso, un truco de sombras y espejos, que todo lo que había visto tenía una explicación bastante razonable. Eso era lo que quería creer, y eso era lo que esperaba que ella le dijera.

Pero Matilda en esos momentos no se sentía de ánimos para casi nada, y eso incluía ser complaciente con ese sujeto.

—¿Cómo cree usted? —Contestó la psiquiatra, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Realmente cree que fue un _“truco”_?

El rostro de Vázquez se puso totalmente rojo de la ira, y sólo hasta ese momento Matilda fue consciente de que su actitud no era propia de su profesión. El hombre ante ella había pasado por una experiencia más que traumática. No sólo había estado a punto de perder la vida, sino que además había visto algo que simplemente le resultaba imposible de entender. Su mente debía estar casi hecha pedazos, intentando tomarle un sentido a todo eso, y que ella de alguna forma le ayudara a hacerlo.

Escucharon la puerta de la sala abrirse. Supusieron que era el Detective Malone volviendo luego de terminar su llamada, así que ninguno de molestó en voltear siquiera.

Matilda respiró hondo, intentó calmarse, y entonces su voz adoptó una postura mucho más serena.

—Escuche, se encuentra alterado —musitó cautelosa—. No es fácil digerir por lo que pasó, incluso para un policía experimentado como usted. Intente calmarse y entonces hablaremos de esto…

Instintivamente acercó su mano hacia la de Vázquez con la intención de tomarla, y esperando que el contacto físico le ayudara a aterrizar, a procesar que ese momento y lugar eran reales, al igual que ella. Sin embargo, el policía apartó su mano antes de que pudiera rozarla siquiera, y la miró fijamente con aprehensión.

El policía de la entrada se encontraba discutiendo con alguien, al parecer con la persona que había abierto la puerta, pero sólo Cody lo notó, aunque sólo de reojo. Dicha persona, aun contra las negativas del policía, comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos.

—No quiero calmarme —declaró Vázquez secamente—. Si saben cualquier cosa sobre qué demonios ocurrió aquí, más les vale que lo digan, ahora mismo. O les juro que los voy a encerrar a ambos en este instante.

—¿Bajo qué cargos, si se puede saber? —Cuestionó una nueva voz, introduciéndose en la plática. Las tres personas sentadas se giraron al mismo tiempo para ver parado a su lado a un hombre desconocido que los miraba sonriente con una mano en su cintura y la otra sujeta a la agarradera de una enorme maleta negra de ruedas—. Porque desde aquí pareciera que al departamento de policía de Portland le hace falta un par de pláticas sobre acoso policial y arresto injustificado.

Aquel individuo hablaba con tono jovial, y hasta algo burlón. Era de estatura media, piel blanca, cabello rubio corto y ojos astutos azul grisáceo. Su complexión era media, ni delgado ni muy fornido, pero se apreciaba en forma. Usaba un traje de pantalón y saco gris de corte casual, con una camisa blanca debajo y una corbata azul atada a su cuello con un nudo que se veía algo improvisado y apurado.

—De hecho, asistí a uno de esos hace un año —añadió el recién llegado con todo de broma—, y fue bastante ilustrativo…

Sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando el policía de la puerta se le aproximó a tomarlo del brazo y sacarlo de ahí, pero Vázquez le indicó con un ademán de su mano sana que lo dejara.

—¿Quién es usted? —Cuestionó Vázquez con tono algo violento, e hizo el ademán de querer levantarse de su asiento.

—Por favor, no se levante, no se levante —le indicó el extraño, extendiendo sus manos hacia él; de todas formas un pequeño dolor punzante en su hombro hizo que desistiera de su intento y permaneciera sentado. El hombre de cabellos rubios se zafó de un tirón del agarre del policía, y entonces pudo sacar su billetera del pantalón, y de ésta una tarjeta de presentación que extendió hacia Vázquez—. Detective Cole Sear de la Unidad de Homicidios de Filadelfia. Disculpe que no muestre mi placa, pero no estoy precisamente en servicio en estos momentos.

Robert tomó la tarjeta algo dudoso, y la sostuvo con sus dedos delante de su rostro. Ésta tenía su nombre completo y medios de contactos, similar a las mismas que él mismo usaba para dárselas a los testigos y víctimas y así pudieran comunicarse con él directamente, una práctica usual entre detectives de la policía. Traía además su número de placa, así que era bastante sencillo verificar si era un policía real o no.

—Usted debe de ser el Detective Vázquez —prosiguió Cole con el mismo tono que antes—. Los oficiales de allá afuera dijeron que usted está a cargo de todo este horrible incidente. Bastante admirable ver que se esté encargando de esto luego de dos disparos, más lo de su frente.

—Gracias —respondió Vázquez, más como compromiso que con un sentimiento real—. ¿Qué asunto tiene la policía de Filadelfia con esto? ¿Y cómo es que llegó tan rápido?

—Ninguno en realidad, y no lo hice —comentó Cole, encogiéndose de hombros—. De hecho es una coincidencia que esté aquí. Sólo vine de vacaciones unos días, y a reunirme con viejos amigos —se giró entones hacia los otros dos, señalándolos a ambos—, Matilda y… y…

Su mirada se fijó en el profesor de anteojos, y éste lo miró casi con la misma confusión.

—¿Cody? —murmuró el acompañante de Matilda luego de unos incómodos segundos.

—¡Claro!, Cody —exclamó Cole con ímpetu, chocando después sus manos entre sí—. ¿Cómo estás, viejo?

Extendió entonces su puño contra el brazo de Cody, dándole un pequeño golpe en él, que aparentemente fue más fuerte de lo que aparentaba pues casi de inmediato Cody alzó su mano para tocarse el área golpeada.

—¿Conoce a estos dos? —inquirió Vázquez, desconfiado.

—Claro que sí. O, bueno, son algo así como amigos de una amiga, una amiga muy importante que no quiere que se metan en más problemas de los que ya están —Matilda y Cody se miraron el uno al otro en cuanto escucharon esa afirmación; ambos pensaron casi al mismo tiempo en la misma _“amiga importante”_ a la que podría estarse refiriendo—. Y acabo de bajarme de un vuelo bastante largo, con una escala de hora y media en Minneapolis. Así que de policía a policía, si pudiera dejarlos en paz y permitir que nos vayamos a comer algo decente, se lo agradecería muchísimo.

Terminó su comentario con discreto guiño de su ojo; aunque, en realidad, no fue de hecho tan discreto.

El uniformado miró a Vázquez, esperando alguna instrucción. Éste caviló uno momentos. Si realmente conocía a eso dos, podía servir como una pieza más de este nebuloso rompecabezas, y por ello con un movimiento de su cabeza le indicó que lo dejara. Éste se retiró de nuevo a su posición, pero no le apartó los ojos de encima ni un momento.

—Eso no va a pasar —le indicó Vázquez con seriedad—. Estos dos están involucrados de alguna forma en un tiroteo y en la muerte de un oficial de policía. Sólo dejarán este sitio sobre mi cadáver.

—¿En base a qué saca esas conclusiones? —bufó Cole, despreocupado—. ¿Qué evidencia tiene para sostenerlo?

—¿Eres realmente un policía? ¿O eres su abogado?

—Puedo ser ambas, sin problema. ¿O necesitamos realmente llamar a un abogado para resolver esto?

Ambos Detectives se miraron el uno al otro, como si estuvieran en algún tipo de competencia de miradas. Matilda y Cody continuaron en silencio, como habían optado por permanecer durante toda esa conversación.

—¿Sabe usted acaso a qué vinieron estos dos aquí? —cuestionó Vázquez, inquisitivamente—. ¿Sabe las historias que vinieron a contarnos?

—Puedo hacerme una idea —volteó a ver de reojo a ambos, y casi de inmediato se giró de nuevo hacia Vázquez—. Pero creo que no es ilegal contar historias, sean inventadas o reales, ¿no?

—Lo que es ilegal es ser cómplice de un secuestro y homicidio. Usted igualmente podría serlo.

—¿Yo? —Soltó Cole entonces una carcajada despreocupada—. Como dije, yo acabo de bajarme de mi avión, y si puse la atención correcta en mi clase de Investigación 1, me parece que eso es muy fácil de verificar. Y de manera personal respondo por estos dos y le aseguro que tampoco tienen nada que ver con nada de lo ocurrido aquí. 

—¿Y se supone que tengo que creer en su palabra? Hace unos minutos ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres…

Malone había entrado a la sala en estos momentos, y se dirigió de inmediato hacia Vázquez; su rostro se veía alarmado y preocupado. Lo que sea que hubiera hablado en esa larga llamada, al parecer lo había afectado un poco.

—Vázquez —murmuró Malone muy despacio, cerca el oído de su compañero; parecía no querer que las demás personas presentes lo escucharan—. Tenemos que dejarlos ir.

—¿Qué? —Soltó el Detective herido, lo suficientemente alto para ser oído por Matilda y los demás—. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Malone?

—Me habló el Comisionado en persona, y me aseguró que estos dos individuos no tienen nada que ver con esto. Que vienen en representación de una organización muy respetada, y su directora se contactó con él para responder por ellos.

—¿Su directora? ¿Y quién rayos es su directora?

A la mente de Vázquez vino las palabras que ese supuesto detective mencionó hace unos momentos, sobre una _“amiga importante”_. Echó un vistazo a Cole, y éste lo miraba a la vez con una expresión complacida.

—¿Ocurre algo, Detective Vázquez? —Le cuestionó el hombre de Filadelfia. El rostro de Vázquez una vez más se puso rojo, y lo ignoró por completo para centrarse en su compañero.

—Dijeron que representan a una organización que ayuda a supuesta gente psíquica —masculló con un tono lastimero, con el enojo acumulándose en su garganta—; ¿Qué clase de organización muy respetada puede ser esa?

—No tengo idea. Le insistí mucho que tú estabas convencido de podían saber algo, pero no me hizo caso.

—Esto es estúpido —soltó con bastante fuerza, y entonces comenzó a intentar levantarse con rapidez, sin importarle el dolor. Malone intentó detenerlo, pero no se dejó. Se paró como le fue posible y se dirigió a paso pausado hacia la entrada para salir de ese lugar. Los demás lo vieron en silencio hasta que se fue.

Malone suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabello cortó. Luego se giró hacia los otros y les sonrió un tanto forzado.

—Esperen por favor sólo unos minutos más. Les tomaremos su declaración, y luego de eso pueden irse. Se los agradezco.

Antes de que alguno le respondiera, se dirigió directo a la puerta a paso apresurado. Habló con el policía en la puerta, y evidentemente le notificó que ya podía retirarse, pues un segundo después ambos salieron uno detrás del otro.

Matilda y Cody se veían realmente confundidos.

—¿Qué pasó? —Cuestionó Cody.

—Lo que pasó es que Eleven acaba de quitarles de encima a esos dos —señaló Cole con astucia.

Los ojos de Cody se abrieron como platos.

—¿Eleven sabía qué estábamos aquí?

Cole bufó, irónico.

—¿Qué si Eleven sabía que estaban aquí? —se giró entonces hacia Matilda, mientras señalaba a Cody con su dedo pulgar—. ¿Está bromeando o es nuevo? Por supuesto que sabía que estaban aquí. Siempre lo sabe, ¿o no?

Cody se puso colorado, en parte por pena y en parte por molestia tras ese comentario.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —Cuestionó Matila sin rodeos, notándosele bastante desconfiada de ese individuo.

—¿No me escuchaste hace un momento? —Respondió Cole, sarcástico—. Soy detective de homicidio, y su nuevo mejor amigo al parecer. —Se dejó caer entonces en la silla delante de ellos, la misma en la que Vázquez había estado sentado unos minutos atrás. Apoyó sus brazos contra los respaldos de las sillas laterales, en una pose cómoda y despreocupada—. Y también soy un chico de la Fundación, al igual que ustedes. Eleven me envió a ayudarlos con el caso de la niña en Salem, pero iba bajando de mi avión cuando me llamó y me pidió que viniera a echarles una mano con este otro asunto también.

Matilda se sobresaltó ligeramente, y su rostro se llenó de un apenas apreciable asombro.

—¿Tú eres a quién iba a mandar? ¿La persona con… otro tipo de experiencia?

Cole arqueó una ceja, intrigado por esa extraña descripción.

—¿Otro tipo de experiencia? No sé de eso, pero sí, soy quien viene a ayudarla, Doctora.

—Nunca había oído de ti —señaló Cody, algo incrédulo.

—¿Y conoces a todos los niños de la Fundación, acaso?

—A la mayoría, sí.

Cole no se esperaba esa respuesta. Se encogió de hombros y luego cruzó su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.

—No me paró mucho en las reuniones y aniversarios —comenzó a explicar—, porque… bueno, no suelo relacionarme mucho con las personas en general. Soy de amistades algo… peculiares. Además, mi trabajo, como han de suponer, es bastante extenuante. Aun así, cuando Eleven me pide ayuda con este tipo de casos, siempre intento hacerme un tiempo para ella.

Tanto Cody como Matilda, pero más eta última, no parecían muy convencidos con esa explicación. Sin embargo, tampoco tenían un motivo para suponer que no era quien afirmaba ser. Conocía a Eleven, sabía del caso en Salem, y todo ello concordaba con lo último que su directora le había informado a Matilda. Pero lo que acababa de vivir hace apenas un par de horas atrás, sumado a la propia incomodidad que le causaba el tema de que Eleven fuera a enviar a alguien más a ayudarla por no considerarla lo suficiente capaz, la hacían sentirse bastante paranoica e incrédula.

Cole se inclinó de pronto al enfrente, y miró con bastante atención a ambos.

—Pero igual me puse a investigar mucho sobre ustedes —esa afirmación tomó sorpresa a ambos—. Bueno, más sobre ti —señaló entonces a Matilda, y después se volvió para enfocarse en Cody—. Eleven no estaba segura de qué tanta ayuda te habían pedido, así que no sabía si te conocería o no. Pero igual no encontré mucho. Tres familias adoptivas, eres maestro de secundaria… y básicamente eso es todo. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió preguntarle a alguien cual era tú… ya sabes, habilidad.

Cody guardó silencio. Ese _“es todo”_ estaba algo lejos de la realidad. Había bastante de su vida que aparentemente ese buen detective no había encontrado, y eso, de momento, estaba mejor así.

Una vez que terminó con Cody, Cole se giró y enfocó su completa atención en Matilda.

—Tú, por otro lado, eres toda una película ambulante, Matilda —declaró con una sonrisa divertida.

—Dra. Honey, para ti —masculló Matilda cortante, tanto que incluso Cody pareció extrañarse de eso.

—Huy, de acuerdo, Doctora —murmuró Cole, soltando una risa burlona. Parecía el tipo de persona que no se tomaba nada enserio. ¿O era acaso el tipo e imagen que intentaba proyectar a los demás?

Se hizo de nuevo hacia atrás, apoyándose en su asiento y se cruzó de piernas.

—Bien, Eleven me contó un poco sobre lo ocurrido, pero creo que no tiene todos los detalles. ¿Por qué no me cuentan ustedes el resto?

—No necesitamos ayuda, gracias —Respondió Matilda tajantemente.

—¿Qué dices? —Exclamó Cody, incrédulo—. Yo creo que sí la necesitamos. La situación es bastante seria, Matilda. Un hombre murió, y no sabemos nada de quien te atacó.

Matilda no respondió nada. Hizo una mueca de molestia con los labios, y se viró hacia otro lado.

—Detectó algo de hostilidad aquí, Doctora —indicó Cole, ironizando un poco—. ¿No le simpatizo? Si ni siquiera me conoce todavía.

Matilda se volteó de golpe hacia él, propinándole una mirada tan dura y afilada, que bien podría haberse sentido como un disparo.

—Bien, chistosito. ¿Quieres saber qué pasó? Te lo diré.

De manera resumida, Matilda le contó sobre Doug y su muerte, así como Lily Sullivan y las sospechas que tenían sobre ella. De ahí siguió con el disparo que escucharon, y todo lo referente a ello que la policía les había contado. Siguió con la extraña niña armada que secuestró a Lily, hirió al Detective Vázquez, y a la cual estuvo a punto de detener… hasta que _“eso”_ ocurrió. Terminó su relato explicándole sobre el extraño ataque que había sufrido, y el misterioso perpetrador de éste. Algunas de las cosas que le contó eran parte de lo que Eleven le había comunicado, pero hubo un par que no, y esas lo dejaron más impresionado de lo que esperaba.

—Vaya… —exclamó unos segundos después de que Matilda terminara de hablar—. Se ven aburridos en apariencia, pero al parecer saben causar desastre a dónde van.

—Claro que no —explicó Cody con alarma—. Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con esto. Sólo estábamos aquí para ver a la niña Sullivan, y ni siquiera logramos eso. No sabemos quién era esa otra niña… o quién fue el atacante de Matilda.

—¿Tú sí? —cuestionó Matilda, con sarcasmo en su voz. Cole sólo sonrió.

—No… pero creo que sé en donde podríamos averiguar algo de información al respecto.

Sin más, se puso de pie casi de un brinco, y se dirigió a paso apresurado hacia la puerta. Matilda y Cody se quedaron en sus asientos, mirándolo confundidos. Al notar que no lo seguían, Cole se detuvo a medio camino y se viró hacia ellos de nuevo.

—¿Vienen o qué?

—Nos dijeron que aguardáramos aquí —indicó Cody, algo dudoso.

—¿Y siempre haces lo que te dice un oficial de policía?

—Normalmente…

—Anda, yo los cuido —mencionó juguetón, rematando con un guiño de su ojo derecho.

Cole continuó hacia la salida, ya sin importarle si ellos venían con él o no. Cody miró a Matilda, en busca de su opinión.

—¿Qué debemos de hacer?

Matilda suspiró pesadamente, y se puso de pie.

—Si Eleven confía tanto en él, quiero ver porqué.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa exactamente entre Eleven y tú? —Cuestionó Cody, imitándola y también parándose. La actitud de Matilda hacia Eleven se había mostrad bastante extraña desde el día en que la vio en Seattle.

—Nada, nada… sólo terminemos con esto.

Matilda comenzó a andar apresurada hacia a puerta, y Cody no tuvo mayor remedio que seguirla, en silencio.

— — — —

Cole no sabía a dónde ir en un inicio, pero luego de entablar conversación con un par de oficiales, estos lograron decirle el sitio exacto, aunque posiblemente no fueron del todo conscientes de eso. Matilda y Cody no entendían porque quería ir a ese sitio, o qué esperaba ver que los otros policías no. Y él por su lado no les explicaba nada, como si tratara de mantener el misterio.

Subieron por el elevador hacia el piso que les habían señalado. En el pasillo que buscaban, sin embargo, vieron a un policía haciendo guardia frente a una línea policial amarilla; lo más seguro era que estaba ahí para cuidar que nadie se acercara. Los tres se quedaron ocultos en una equina como insulsos delincuentes.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Cuestionó Matilda—. ¿Usarás tu encanto también con él?

—No creo ser lo suficientemente encantador —respondió Cole con elocuencia—. ¿Alguna de sus habilidades ayudaría a crear una distracción?

—¿Distracción?, ¿para la policía? ¿Enserio? —Masculló la mujer castaña con molestia—. ¿En verdad eres policía? Ni siquiera nos has dicho a qué quieres ir ahí.

—Ya les dije, para recabar información sobre la sospechosa.

—La policía ya revisó todo ahí. ¿Qué esperas ver? Eres sólo un hablador.

—Si me ayudan a llegar hasta ese sitio, se los mostraré.

Matilda suspiró con frustración y entonces se alejó un poco de ellos con sus manos alzadas.

—Yo no voy a participar. Mis días de usar mis habilidades para travesuras infantiles fueron hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Sí, algo escuché de eso —comentó Cole en voz baja, confundiendo un poco a la psiquiatra. Su atención se centró ahora en Cody—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer para darme una mano aquí?

Cody vaciló. Miró a Matilda y a Cole respectivamente, indeciso sobre qué hacer. Matilda sólo se encogió de hombros, y con su mirada le indicaba indirectamente que hiciera lo que mejor le pareciera; como si eso fuera sencillo.

El profesor de biología se retiró sus anteojos, y centró su mirada en el pasillo. Se quedó en silencio, un muy profundo silencio. Parecía tan concentrado en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, que parecía no estar pestañeando… o incluso respirando. Cole estaba por preguntar qué estaba haciendo, cuando de pronto escuchó una risilla resonando por el pasillo. Alzó su mirada al frente, y pudo ver como pasaba corriendo rápidamente delante de ellos lo que parecía ser una niña o un niño, y se alejó riendo y corriendo hacia dónde estaba el policía.

Cole se asomó. El policía se puso en alerta al ver al niño que corría hacia él, y luego se detenía a un par de metros, mirándolo fijamente con una amplia sonrisa.

—Oye, no puedes estar aquí —le indicó el oficial, pero la única respuesta del niño fue salir corriendo hacia otro pasillo y perderse de su vista—. Oye, aguarda.

El policía se dirigió detrás de él con apuro, y en unos segundos ya no lo veían, ni tampoco escuchaban. Cole y Matilda se quedaron viendo a Cody, esperando a que reaccionara de alguna forma. Eso pasó cerca de un minuto después, en el que dio una larga inhalación, y justo después se colocó de nuevo sus anteojos.

—Eso lo mantendrá ocupado un par de minutos —Les indicó, serio.

—Impresionante, eres un ilusionista —señaló Cole, dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Bien hecho, pero no tenías que hacer que nosotros también los viéramos sólo para lucirte.

Cody lo miró de reojo y con una mano se acomodó de nuevos sus anteojos, luego de que esos se movieron tras su palmada en la espalda.

—No lo hice, y no soy un Ilusionista —le indicó cortante, y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia donde se dirigían antes de que intentara hacerle alguna otra pregunta. Cole se vio confundido y curioso, pero prefirió no presionar más de lo debido.

Los tres avanzaron hacia la línea policial y se pararon justo delante de ella. Desde esa posición, Cody y Matilda pudieron ver con claridad la horripilante escena que su _“nuevo mejor amigo”_ insistía tanto en querer ver…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 17**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_—El **Detecive Malone** , así como **Vázquez** , es un personaje original de mi creación, aunque está basado en el contexto de la película de **Case 39** , mas no es un personaje que haya aparecido directa o indirectamente en ella._


	18. Capítulo 18. El Detective de los Muertos

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 18.  
** **El Detective de los Muertos**

En la pared derecha del pasillo se encontraba la puerta de una habitación, abierta de par en par. En el suelo había algunos señaladores de la policía de color amarillo, y un gran charco rojo y denso de sangre, ya en ese entonces seca y oscurecida. En la pared izquierda había una gran salpicadura color marrón, acompañada de otros residuos nada agradables a la vista. Del cuerpo, por suerte, ya no había rastro alguno; de seguro ahora descansaba sobre la mesa de la morgue del hospital, en espera de que se diera la autorización de llevárselo si es que no practicaban la autopsia oficial ahí mismo. La escena en cuestión tendría que ser limpiada en el transcurso del día considerando el tipo de lugar en el que se había suscitado tan horrendo acto, pero era evidente que no era la prioridad inmediata de la policía en esos momentos.

—Santo Dios —exclamó Cody por mero reflejo, y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, nervioso.

—¿Le impresiona la sangre, profesor? —le cuestionó Cole con un tono bastante serio viniendo de él.

—No especialmente. Es más porque… es la escena de un asesinato…

Ahí mismo era en dónde aquel oficial de policía había muerto de un solo disparo. Aún sin el cuerpo ahí, era bastante impresionante ver esas manchas, e incluso parte de su silueta dibujada sobre el charco de sangre.

Cody respiró hondo. Matilda se le acercó y paso su mano por su brazo de forma reconfortante.

—¿Por qué no vigilas y nos avisas si viene el oficial? —le susurró con suavidad.

Cody volvió  inhalar con profundidad y luego asintió con su cabeza. Sin decir nada, volvió en sus propios pasos y se alejó lo suficiente de la línea amarilla. Se paró detrás de la esquina más próxima, observando cauteloso el pasillo.

—¿Está bien? —cuestionó Cole, preocupado—. De haber sabido que este tipo de cosas lo afectaban así…

—No es eso —contestó Matilda, tajante, y lo miró de reojo—. No le afectan tanto como crees. Simplemente intenta evitar emociones fuertes como ésta lo más posible, para que esas imágenes no se queden en su cabeza y se vuelvan… pesadillas.

De nuevo Cole sintió curiosidad, pero de nuevo presintió que era mejor dejarlo así.

El Detective hizo la línea policial hacia arriba para pasar al otro lado, y entonces avanzar con paso cauteloso hacia el corazón de la escena del crimen.

—¿Seguro que puedes pasar? —Le preguntó Matilda, intentando ocultar lo más posible su curiosidad.

—Soy policía, ¿lo olvidas? —Respondió Cole, y entonces se enfocó en lo suyo.

Matilda seguía sin entender qué pensaba hacer exactamente. Comenzó a andar con paso cauteloso, al estilo y ritmo que suponía les enseñaban en la Academia de Policía para moverse en una escena del crimen. Rodeó el charco de sangre y se puso de cuclillas para verlo de cerca. Luego giró su cabeza hacia la salpicadura en la pared, se detuvo unos segundos ahí, y luego continuó con el movimiento de su cabeza, haciendo que sus ojos recorrieran hacia el techo, se movieran hacia el otro lado y luego bajaran por la puerta abierta. Observó la puerta unos instantes, quizás medio minuto, y entonces se puso de pie abruptamente y avanzó hacia ella. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para cubrirse la mano y tomó la perilla de la puerta para cerrarla con delicadeza. Matilda se sintió tentada en preguntar si podía hacer eso, pero una parte de ella le gritó en su cabeza que mejor guardara silencio.

Cole se apartó de la puerta unos pasos, hasta casi pisar el charco de sangre. Luego se giró lentamente hasta darle la espalda por completo. Dejó caer sus brazos a los lados, cerró sus ojos y entonces respiró lentamente. Un silencio casi sepulcral se sumió en todo el pasillo abruptamente. La sensación en el aire se volvió algo pesada para Matilda, e incluso incómoda. Ese silencio no parecía ser natural; le parecía incluso percibir los latidos de su propio corazón, acelerándose sin razón alguna.

Y de pronto se vino: un frío, un frío repentino que obligó a Matilda a abrazarse a sí misma instintivamente. ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso si hace un segundo la temperatura estaba normal? No se lo explicó, aunque tampoco pensó tanto en ello, pues le interesaba más saber qué era lo que el hombre ante ella hacía… sin entender que ambas cosas estaban de hecho relacionadas.

Luego de más de un minuto de silencio y quietud total, Cole abrió de nuevo sus ojos y lentamente se giró de regreso a la puerta. Matilda no vería lo que él vio en ese sitio, e igualmente su reacción casi estoica no le hubiera dado pista alguna del tipo de escena que estaba contemplando en realidad. Parado, con postura firme casi militar, pero con sus ojos desorbitados y perdidos en la absoluta nada, se encontraba un hombre corpulento, de piel oscura, cabello corto, y uniforme de policía color azul. Su característica más llamativa, y lo primero que saltaría a la vista de cualquiera que pudiera verlo así como él, era… ese orificio circular y perfecto, ubicado unos centímetros por encima de su ceja izquierda, y del cual escurría un grueso hilo de sangre que se confundía un poco en su piel, pero que igual se lograba notar que bajaba por entre sus ojos, dibujaba una curva por el costado de su nariz y recorría sus labios y mentón. Su uniforme, sin embargo, se encontraba impecable, al menos por el frente; en la parte trasera, a la altura de los hombros, de seguro estaría empapado de sangre, y más arriba a la altura de la parte posterior de su cráneo, vería de seguro el orificio de salida de la bala que había terminado con su vida, más grande y grotesca que esa que adornaba mórbidamente su frente.

Al pequeño Cole Sear de nueve años esa imagen lo hubiera aterrado tanto que hubiera corrido a esconderse debajo de sus sabanas, en busca de alguna efímera sensación de seguridad. El Cole Sear de veintiocho años, sin embargo, había visto ya tantas cosas en su corta carrera que lastimosamente esa no era la más desagradable u horripilante. Pero todas ellas, pequeñas o grandes, igualmente causaban una pequeña impresión en su cabeza que terminaba por quedarse con él irremediablemente. Si el Profesor Hobson deseaba evitar las imágenes que pudieran producirle pesadillas, entonces debía agradecer no tener su don especial, ese que su resplandor tan amablemente le había proporcionado.

Cole sonrió tranquilo, manteniendo su mirada fija en la persona que sólo él veía.

—Hey, ¿cómo estás, amigo? —le cuestionó con un tono juguetón. El hombre de uniforme bajó su mirada y comenzó a mirar a su derecha, y luego a su izquierda, como si fuera incapaz de percibir de forma clara de dónde venía la voz que le hablaba.

Cole se aproximó cuidadoso y se paró a un costado de él, mientras Matilda lo miraba desde su posición, confundida y se preguntaba con quién hablaba exactamente.

—¿Cómo la estás pasando? —prosiguió Cole con un singular tono animado—. ¿Todo bien?

Aquel hombre al fin logró posar sus ojos totalmente abiertos y enrojecidos en él, aunque no duraron mucho; casi de inmediato se volvieron fijamente al frente; su expresión era similar a la de alguien intentando recordar cómo se pronunciaba alguna palabra difícil que se escapaba en esos momentos de su memoria.

—Yo… —titubeó dubitativo—. Debo cuidar la puerta. Me pidieron que nadie entrara ni saliera…

Cole asintió, comprensivo.

—Eso es lo que estabas haciendo, ¿verdad? Te pidieron que cuidaras este cuarto. Pero te distrajiste por un segundo, ¿no?

—Yo… no… No recuerdo —balbuceó, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

—¿Cómo se llama, oficial?

El hombre dudó unos segundos antes de responder.

—Butch…

—Butch, sé que crees que no cumpliste con tu deber; que todo esto es tu culpa, pero no es así —Butch lo volteó a ver, pasmado—. Intenta recordar qué fue lo que pasó. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Butch desvió su mirada al suelo, perdiéndose entre el patrón grabado en el linóleo.

—Todo es tan confuso…

—Sí, normalmente lo es —señaló Cole—. Pero tú puedes hacerlo. Está ante ti, ¿puedes verlo? Sólo abre los ojos.

¿Qué abriera los ojos? Butch no lograba comprenderlo. Alzó su mirada al frente. Él no miró, no en ese momento al menos, la mancha de sangre en el suelo y la pared; desde su perspectiva, todo seguía blanco e impecable. El chirrido de las ruedas y el sonido del choque lo estremecieron ligeramente de pronto. Volteó a ver a su lado derecho. No vio la línea amarilla ni tampoco a Matilda; sólo el pasillo tan largo como si no tuviera fin, envuelto en una completa soledad.

—Dos camillas chocaron —murmuró de pronto, despacio—. Los pacientes cayeron al suelo.

—Y tú fuiste a ayudarlos, como cualquier buen policía haría —indicó Cole con seguridad—. ¿Qué pasó cuando te alejaste de la puerta?

Butch caviló, y poco a poco las escenas se fueron aclarando en su cabeza.

—Escuché un disparo… entré de nuevo al cuarto… y ahí había una niña… ella…

Se detuvo, como si su propia consciencia le estuviera indicando que no progresará más de ese punto, que todo lo que seguía después de ello le causaría daño y eso no era lo que él deseaba. Pero se forzó a sí mismo a superar esa barrera, atravesarla como se atraviesa la neblina en la madrugada para salir al otro lado, a un sitio más iluminado, más claro… y sin embargo, más frío.

Las manchas rojas se volvieron totalmente claras ante él, al igual que la  línea policial que lo rodeaba. Miró con atención la salpicadura en la pared, como si admirara una obra abstracta a la que intentara hallarle alguna forma. Pero él sabía en su interior qué era con exactitud; no había porque buscarle más forma de la que ya tenía a simple vista.

—Me disparó —masculló con tono profundo—. ¿Yo… morí?

Butch se giró rápidamente hacia Cole en busca de una respuesta. El rostro del detective se volvió serio e inexpresivo.

—Me temo que sí, amigo.

El oficial miró de nuevo al frente, no hacia las manchas de sangre sino más allá, hacia lo que se cernía al otro lado de la ventana, que en esos momentos parecía sólo blancura absoluta y pura.

—No… no puedo… debo… cumplir con mi deber.

—Y lo cumpliste muy bien, Butch —señaló Cole con firmeza y acercó una mano hacia su hombro, logrando colocarla sobre éste. El tacto fue real, tangible, y ese sólo acto pareció hacer que la mente de Butch aterrizara un poco del viaje entre nubes que en el que se encontraba—. Fuiste un excelente policía, y nadie insinuará lo contrario. Pero necesito que me ayudes una última vez, una última ayuda a un compañero policía. ¿Quién era la niña que te disparó?

—No… no lo sé, no la conozco.

—Sí, sí lo sabes, Butch —el tono de Cole era alentador, entusiasta; parecía ser capaz de convencerte de poder volar si acaso lo dijera—. Desde dónde estás, tienes una perspectiva mucho más amplia de las cosas. Puedes ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro a la vez, en torno a las personas que ocuparon tu mente en tus últimos instantes. Sé que puedes verla, Butch; tú puedes ver a tu asesina. Dime, ¿qué ves?

El oficial no comprendía del todo, pero de todas formas su mente, casi por sí sola, se dirigió directo a la imagen de aquella niña. Enfocó toda su concentración y energía en pensar en ella: en sus ojos llenos de ira, en su rostro que en lugar de reflejar inocencia sólo mostraba oscuridad absoluta. En el arma que sostenía, y como lo hacía. En el ensordecedor sonido del disparo, y la primera sensación de la bala tocando su piel que de manera consciente ocurrió tan rápido que hubiera sido casi imposible procesarla estando vivo.

Y entonces, su mente se fue más allá, viajando como un auto sin freno, abriéndose paso entre un espacio infinito de sonidos, figuras, sabores y olores. Viajó a lugar que él jamás había visto, escuchó a personas que jamás había conocido, hablando en idiomas que jamás había estudiado. Pero entre todos esos sonidos y figuras casi incomprensibles, algo resaltó nítidamente, resaltando como una bombilla entre un mar de oscuridad. Estiró su mente hasta esa luz, hasta casi poder tocarla con sus dedos. Y en cuánto lo hizo, aquello que buscaba se volvió tangible y claro.

Butch se estremeció un poco. Siguió mirando hacia la blancura de la ventana, inmóvil como un guardia antiguo de un castillo. Y luego de unos segundos más de asimilación, al fin fue capaz de hablar.

—Sí… pude verla… Y sé quién era…

Cole asintió, satisfecho.

—Dame su nombre y me encargaré de que tus compañeros den con ella. Te lo prometo.

Butch se giró hacia él lentamente y lo miró con detenimiento, tratando de apreciar por completo sus facciones. Era más bajo que él; apenas y le llegaba al hombro. Pero aun así, radiaba una presencia que se imponía con fuerza sobre él. Los labios de Butch se movieron, emitiendo un sonido que sólo él, en todo ese sitio, sería capaz de percibir…

Los pasos apresurados de Cody hacia ellos interrumpieron el profundo silencio que se había cernido. Matilda se sobresaltó un poco, como si le acabaran de saltar encima por detrás para darle un susto. Se había quedado por alguna razón ensimismada al contemplar a ese hombre, que apenas acababa de conocer, simplemente estando de pie ahí hablando solo, aunque no era capaz de oír con claridad lo que decía desde su posición.

—El policía ya viene para acá —les indicó Cody con alarma—. Intenté distraerlo un poco más, pero de seguro sólo nos di un par de segundos adicionales.

—Es hora de irnos, entonces —indicó Cole al tiempo que se dirigía a la línea policial y pasaba por debajo de ésta—. Igual ya terminé lo que vine a hacer.

—¿Y qué viniste a hacer con exactitud? —susurró Matilda, despacio pues temía que el policía ya estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para oírlos—. Sólo te quedaste ahí parado por unos minutos.

—Obtener información —le respondió Cole con simpleza—. Tengo un nombre.

Cody y Matilda lo miraron intrigados, pero no había tiempo para explicárselos. Se dirigieron apresurados hacia el mismo ascensor por el que subieron, como un trío de niños escapando de la escena de una broma. Ya sin peligro y mientras descendían a la planta baja, Cole comenzó a contarles con exactitud qué era lo que había ocurrido, y ambos tuvieron reacciones bastantes diferentes a estas palabras.

— — — —

Los arrebatos de Vázquez le hicieron merecedor de una visita a la enfermera Lucy para que ésta pudiera revisarle sus heridas, principalmente la del hombro. La mujer de expresión dura lo tenía sentado sobre una camilla de la sala de emergencias sin su camisa, mientras le limpiaba su herida, le cambiaba el vendaje, y revisaba que no se hubiera soltado ningún punto. Ella no se veía de buen humor, pero Vázquez no se quedaba atrás. La bilis aún le hervía tras la noticia que le había dado su compañero. A eso, claro, habría que sumarle su estado mental antes de ello.

La interpretación de Matilda era de hecho bastante exacta. Todo lo ocurrido había causado graves estragos en él, que sólo se exteriorizaban en forma de una incontrolable rabia. Casi siempre intentaba lo posible para no dejarse llevar por ella, como su padre lo hacía sin el menor remordimiento. Aún lo podía recordar, enloquecido, siempre pensando que su madre o sus hijos estaban en su contra, siempre buscando enemigos a la vuelta de la esquina y queriendo resolver todo a los golpes, aunque fuera contra su propia familia. Robert se había esforzado toda su vida para no ser como él, alejarse lo más posible de esa imagen. Pero en ese momento sencillamente todas sus defensas se habían desmoronado, y sólo quedaba ese remedo de hombre, a punto de explotar a la menor provocación, y sintiendo que se volvería loco por la constante sensación de peligro respirándole en la nuca aunque no hubiera nada detrás de él.

Lo único que le quedaba era rogar porque dicha provocación que lo hiciera explotar de una vez por todas, no ocurriese ahí mismo en ese hospital, y especialmente no con Lucy. Y si tenía que ocurrir afuera con alguien más, que al menos no fuera mientras se encontrara incapacitado y en notoria desventaja.

—¿Quieres volver a usar ese brazo o no? —Le cuestionó Lucy con dureza mientras le colocaba vendas nuevas—. Te acabamos de curar hace apenas una hora atrás, y ya estuviste a punto de lastimarte de nuevo.

Vázquez apretó la mandíbula y clavó su mirada al frente. ¿Contaba eso como una provocación?; lo meditó unos segundos y llegó a la conclusión de que sólo era la preocupación de una buena amiga por su seguridad. Podía, y debía, dejarlo pasar.

—Necesito trabajar —masculló el oficial—. Alguien abrió fuego en tu hospital, ¿no quieres que descubra quién y por qué?

—No eres el único policía capacitado de Portland, Robert.

—A veces siento que fuera así —bufó con rabia controlada.

—Intentaré no ofenderme por eso —escuchó que la juguetona voz de Malone pronunciaba estando a unos pasos de la camilla en la que se encontraba. Vázquez lo miró de reojo mientras se acercaba; él, evidentemente, no sonrió siquiera en lo más mínimo por su comentario—. ¿Cómo sigue, Lucy?

—Deberá reposar al menos unos días —respondió la enfermera, quitándose los guantes de látex—. Él ya lo sabe muy bien, pero es demasiado terco.

Vázquez la miró de reojo unos momentos de mala gana.

—¿Los dejaste ir? —le cuestionó al otro detective sin muchos rodeos.

Malone suspiró con pesadez.

—Sabes que no lo hice por gusto, amigo. Les pedí que aguardaran un poco más para tomarles su declaración, así que eso los podría tener un rato aquí. Pero aún si el Comisionado no hubiera llamado, no teníamos ninguna prueba concisa para retenerlos por mucho tiempo. Sólo bastaba con que alguno llamara a un abogado y…

—Ya, ya, déjalo así —soltó Vázquez con agresividad, agitando la mano de su brazo libre en el aire. Tomó entonces su camisa, y Lucy le ayudó a ponérsela por el brazo lastimado—. ¿Alguna noticia de la fugitiva?

Malone asintió, aunque era difícil interpretar por su rostro si acaso tenía algo buen o malo que decir; quizás, era ambas.

—Encontraron la ambulancia abandonada en un callejón en el centro, pero no había rastro de ninguna de las dos niñas.

Vázquez se volvió hacia él con incredulidad absoluta en su mirada.

—Es una niña llevando a otra inconsciente en una silla de ruedas; alguien tuvo que verlas. Que busquen por toda esa área.

—Ya están en eso. —Alzó inconsciente su mano, rascándose un poco la cabeza en el costado derecho—. La buena noticia es que los de seguridad ya están listos para mostrarnos los videos. Al parecer lograron captar a la sospechosa.

—Yo la vi de frente —señaló Robert mientras Lucy le abotonaba su camisa y luego le colocaba el cabestrillo—, les puedo hacer un retrato hablado si quieren. Pero no sé si sirva de algo.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Voy a ir a verlos en estos momentos.

Malone se disponía a retirarse en dirección a la oficina de seguridad, pero Vázquez lo detuvo.

—Aguarda, iré contigo —indicó el Detective, intentó entonces pararse de la camilla con todo y su muleta.

—Nada de eso —señaló Lucy, tomándolo de su hombro sano para evitar que se levantara. Vázquez soltó una pequeña maldición inaudible.

—Lucy, así tenga que ir en silla de ruedas iré, ¿de acuerdo? —declaró firmemente, sin lugar a duda a suponer que bromeaba.

— — — —

Unos minutos después. Malone se dirigía a la oficina de seguridad, empujando delante de sí la silla de ruedas en la que viajaba sentado su descontento compañero, con su mirada casi asesina puesta en el pasillo, y su bastón inglés recostado sobre sus piernas.

—Y así todos estamos felices, ¿verdad? —señaló Malone con tono bromista, pero Vázquez no respondió nada.

La sala de vigilancia del hospital era un cuarto cuadrado con poca luz, con una consola con varios pequeños monitores que mostraban en vivo las imágenes de las diferentes cámaras de seguridad, y cambiaban periódicamente de una a otra. Sentado delante de ésta se encontraba un guardia de camisa blanca y pantalón azul, que rápidamente se puso de pie en cuanto escuchó que ambos entraban.

—Detectives, bienvenidos —murmuró algo nervioso; se veía joven, y quizás era nuevo pues ninguno de los dos lo conocía, o al menos no se les venía a la mente al verlo. Era probable que los más veteranos estuvieran lidiando con todo el caos de afuera, reacomodando pacientes y manteniendo a raya a la prensa, y le hayan pedido al novato que los atendiera; no se ocupaba mucho conocimiento para reproducir un video, ¿no?

Malone estacionó la silla de Vázquez frente a la consola.

—¿Qué nos tienes, chico? —mencionó Malone, animado; Vázquez se quedó en silencio, mirando al guardia joven con expresión casi siniestra.

—Sí, un minuto…

El chico se giró hacia la computadora que se encontraba a un lado de la consola, y comenzó a navegar por el sistema de vigilancia, el cuál al parecer le causaba problemas pues en más de una ocasión pareció dudoso de dónde picar o en dónde proseguir. Incluso en la luz baja del cuarto, Vázquez logró ver una gota de sudor recorrer un costado de su rostro, brillando un poco por la luz blanca que emanaban los monitores.

—¿Es la primera vez que te toca un tiroteo tan cerca, muchacho? —Le cuestionó el detective en la silla de ruedas. El chico se estremeció un poco, y se viró con alerta hacia él.

—¿Qué? Yo… sí, algo así.

Supuso que a eso se debía. Prácticamente a unos cuantos metros de él, acababan de matar a un policía y herir a uno de sus compañeros; claro, sin contarlo a él mismo, postrado ahí con vendas, un cabestrillo, una muleta y una silla de ruedas. ¿Dónde se encontraba él mientras eso ocurría? ¿Lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar los disparos?, ¿o lo suficiente lejos para no haber podido hacer nada aunque quisiera?

—Con suerte, nunca te acostumbrarás a eso —le soltó Vázquez con algo de dureza, que el chico sintió como si fuera un regaño.

Mientras aguardaban a que el guardia encontrara el video que quería mostrarles, alguien llamó a la puerta, y antes de que alguno respondiera la persona al otro lado igual la abrió y se permitió entrar.

—Con su permiso —pronunció Adrian Wayne tras cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Vázquez se encendió en cuánto lo vio ahí parado. No era aún la provocación que esperaba, pero se encontraba significativamente cerca de ello. Con su mano libre giró su silla como pudo en su dirección.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Wayne? —Inquirió de manera agresiva, de ese tipo de preguntas que pareciera no tener una respuesta correcta.

Wayne se mantuvo tranquilo; de hecho, demasiado tranquilo. Colocó sus manos en su cintura, y miró a Vázquez fijamente con seguridad.

—Quiero ver a la secuestradora, dicen los oficiales que las cámaras la captaron —le informó con voz neutra—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar descansando?

—Yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. Lo que tú haces es interrumpir una investigación, por si no te has dado cuenta.

—Oficialmente la niña estaba bajo nuestro cuidado —sentenció Wayne sin rodeos—. Si tengo que darles un reporte de lo sucedido a mis superiores, quiero saber todos los detalles.

 _“Especialmente si en ese video hay algo que prueba que esa niña es lo que dicen”_ , pensó para sí mismo, guardándoselo pues no creyó que fuera algo digno de compartir, y menos con él.

Vázquez soltó una risa irónica. Tomó entonces su bastón inglés, y lo apuntó con él como si fuera su propio dedo.

—Sí, no olvides incluir en ese reporte como ayudaste a sus dos cómplices.

—Por favor, Vázquez —exclamó Malone detrás de él, incrédulo de escucharlo decir tal cosa.

Wayne mantuvo su serenidad de una manera tan completa y firme… que era imposible pensar que fuera real. Si uno miraba fijamente a sus ojos, lo más seguro es que terminaría viendo el mismo tipo de ira reprimida que se albergaba en esos momentos en los de Vázquez. Ambos eran como dos pequeñas bombas de tiempo.

—¿Realmente crees que esos dos tuvieron algo que ver o sólo te estás desquitando con alguien? —le respondió Wayne, sarcástico.

—Saben más de lo que nos han dicho, de eso estoy seguro.

—¿Y lo dices en base a qué? Para ser alguien que no cree en poderes psíquicos, parece que confías mucho en tu instinto esta mañana.

El rostro de Vázquez se puso rojo de coraje, y aproximó abruptamente su silla más a él antes de que Malone lo detuviera.

—No juegues conmigo, que no estoy de humor —advirtió el detective, alzando de más la voz—. Butch y Mike están muertos, por si se te olvidó.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarme de eso? —Añadió Wayne, de la misma forma; se había hecha una amplia grieta en su serenidad—. Y tú no te olvides de Emily, otra víctima de todo esto a la que han ignorado.

—Oh, disculpa si me preocupo más por mis dos compañeros muertos, ¡que por tu amiga loca que quemó su casa y se lanzó a sí misma al río!

—Infeliz…

La actitud de Wayne se volvió tan agresiva, que por un segundo pareció que golpearía a Vázquez, aun en silla de ruedas. Malone, al notar esto, de inmediato intervino, colocándose entre ambos.

—Hey, caballeros, cálmense —exclamó Malone, intentando sonar calmado—. Todos estamos muy alterados, ¿de acuerdo? Vázquez no quiso decir eso, Wayne. No perdamos los estribos, por favor.

Wayne y Vázquez se miraron fijamente el uno al otro en silencio. Ninguno suavizaba su expresión o parecía tener intención de dar un paso  atrás. Al final, por suerte, no les quedaba de otra.

—Quédate, pero no estorbes —respondió Robert al fin, girando su silla hacia la consola. Wayne sólo alzó sus brazos en señalar de rendición, y teniendo que tragarse todo lo que demás que tenía que decir.

Los tres hombres se colocaron uno al lado del otro detrás de la silla de guardia joven. Éste se había distraído unos momentos por la discusión, pero una vez que la atención volvió a él continuó en su búsqueda de cómo colocar el video. Unos minutos después lo logró.

Les mostró varias grabaciones seguidas: En la primera se veía a la sospechosa empujando la silla de ruedas en la que llevaba a Lily Sullivan, hasta ingresas al ascensor. La cámara la captó de espaldas, por lo que no se alcanzaba a ver su rostro. Poco después se vio a Vázquez corriendo hacia el elevador, pero terminando chocando contra las puertas cuando éstas se cierran ante él. Wayne miró de reojo a Vázquez; éste miraba el video fijamente, a pesar de haberlo presenciado todo él mismo. ¿Esperaba acaso ver algo que se le hubiera escapado?

La segunda grabación fue de la misma persona y la misma silla de ruedas, saliendo del ascensor en la planta baja. Al salir, ahí la cámara sí fue capaz de captar su rostro. El guardia hizo pausa al video en ese cuadro, y con una herramienta del programa la agrandó lo más posible. Entre pixeles borrosos, se lograba distinguir apenas nítida la forma de su cara, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios y sus orejas. No se lograba apreciar, sin embargo, las pecas de sus pómulos.

—Santo Dios —exclamó Wayne, inclinándose un poco hacia el monitor para poder verla mejor—. Es verdad, es sólo una niña.

— _“Sólo una niña”_ no describe lo que es —masculló Vázquez con voz sombría. Aún podía recordar claramente su rostro, sonriendo con tal inhumanidad mientras le apuntaba con esa arma directo a la cara. No había sido la primera vez que un criminal le apuntaba, o incluso le disparaba; pero nunca había sido uno como esa… lo que fuera.

—¿No tienes una toma en mejor calidad? —Cuestionó Malone, inclinándose también para ver la imagen de cerca.

—Es lo mejor que se puede —comentó el guardia apenado.

Las siguientes grabaciones mostraban a la desconocida yendo por los pasillos, disparando para ahuyentar a las personas y abrirse paso. Se vio luego de nuevo a Vázquez yendo detrás de ella, pero la parte importante, justo la parte que a Vázquez le interesaba ver en la que ella le disparó y… sucedió aquello otro, al parecer había ocurrido fuera del rango de alcance de las cámaras. Sólo se veía a él yendo por el pasillo, y luego lo siguiente era de ella dirigiéndose a emergencias luego de su encuentro.

Vázquez soltó una maldición en su cabeza.

La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió en ese momento; Vázquez fue el primero en notarlo y girarse en dicha dirección.

—Necesitamos copias de los videos —indicó Malone—, para que nuestros técnicos lo examinen y la pasen por el escáner facial. Con suerte la encontraremos en algún reporte de niño desaparecido.

—Yo ampliaría un poco más esa búsqueda, oficiales —escucharon la voz del recién llegado comentado, haciendo que los cuatro presentes apartaran su mirada del monitor y lo miraran. Cole Sear, acompañado por detrás de Matilda y Cody, ingresó a la sala con absoluta normalidad.

—¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? —Cuestionó Vázquez, acalorado—. ¡Salgan!, ¡ahora!

Cole hizo caso omiso de tan amable petición, y sólo se limitó a decir directamente lo que iba a informar:

—Leena Klammer —soltó de golpe como si nada, dejando confundidos a todos los presentes.

—¿Qué?

—Ese es el nombre de su sospechosa. Y no es una niña. —Tomó entonces su teléfono, encendió la pantalla y echó un vistazo rápido a la página que ya tenía abierta de antes—. De hecho, según esto, tiene alrededor de 41 años.

Vázquez miró sobre su hombro a Malone y Wayne, los cuales se veían igual o más perplejos que él.

—¿De qué está hablando? —Preguntó Wayne, confundido pero también curioso.

—Es todo un personaje —señaló Cole con tono burlón, mientras revisaba su teléfono, pero luego optó por extendérselo a Vázquez; éste se lo arrebató, un poco más con todo y sus dedos—. Si pones su nombre en _google_ , te aparece mucha información interesante. Nació en Estonia en el 76. Su padre fue un desertor de la KGB, y su madre murió en el parto. Antes de cumplir los diez años, se le diagnosticó una rara condición llamada Hipo… tuti… —Balbuceó un rato intentando vocalizar de forma correcta, pero fue inútil—. Dra. Honey, por favor.

Cole se giró hacia Matilda en busca de apoyo. Ésta se sorprendió un poco por ser de repente el centro de atención, pero se sobrepuso rápido.

—Hipopituitarismo —pronunció de corrido y sin el menor problema—. Es una deficiencia en la producción hormonal, normalmente debido a un daño en el hipotálamo. Dependiendo de la zona afectada, de la hormona deficiente y de su intensidad, tiene diferentes efectos en el cuerpo humano…

—Y en este caso —intervino Cole en ese momento, tomando de nuevo la palabra abruptamente—, al parce se trata de una deficiencia de la hormona del crecimiento. En términos simples, tiene cuerpo y apariencia de niña, pero es una mujer adulta.

Wayne y Malone los miraban atentamente con cara embobada; incluso el guardia joven, aun sin todo el contexto, parecía asombrado por lo que oía.

—¿Es enserio? —murmuró Malone, y entonces intentó ver sobre el hombro de su compañero en la silla de ruedas.

Vázquez tenía la mitad de su atención puesta en lo que Cole decía y la otra mitad puesta en su teléfono. Con su dedo hacia que el largo artículo fuera bajando. Acompañado de una gran cantidad de datos y fotos, describía de forma más extensa todo lo que ese individuo les estaba diciendo y más.

—Y se pone mejor —prosiguió Cole con quizás demasiada jovialidad, considerando el tema del que estaba hablando—. Es buscada en Estonia, Rumania y Rusia por múltiples asesinatos, incluidos los de su propio padre y su novia. Ingresó al país haciéndose pasar por una niña y la hija de una familia, a los cuáles también asesinó. Luego, hace ocho años, se las arregló para ser adoptada por otra familia. Asesinó al padre, y desde entonces se le dio por muerta… hasta hace cuatro años, cuando la madre, sobreviviente de tan horrible incidente, fue encontrada por sus hijos, atada a una silla y con múltiples apuñaladas en el pecho —curiosamente, Vázquez había llegado a un punto en el artículo que hablaba justo de hecho, acompañado de una espantosa fotografía de la escena que sólo podría haber sido sacada de los expedientes policiales. No había cuerpo, pero se veía la silla, las ataduras y las manchas de sangre por todos lados—. Su familia siempre declaró que estaban seguros que había sido Leena, pero nunca se encontró ninguna prueba de que efectivamente siguiera convida. Bueno, hasta ahora.

Cole señaló hacia el monitor, en donde se mostraba la imagen pausada de la sospechosa y la silla de ruedas, y de nuevo enfocaba su rostro lo más claro posible.

Malone miraba sobre el hombro de Vázquez a la pantalla del teléfono. No había muchas fotos de la persona de la que hablaba el extenso artículo, pues era posible que no existieran. La única presente en esa página en especial servía como imagen principal del artículo, y reapareció más delante de forma más completa. A simple vista era la foto de una adorable niña, de un rostro hermoso con coquetas pecas, con cabello negro corto y suelto hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros, adornado con una diadema negra. Usaba un vestido rosa, y sostenía en sus manos una caja rectangular grande, que no se alcanzaba a ver con claridad que contenía. Esa niña sonreía ampliamente, y miraba hacia la cámara con una mirada que se iluminaba con inocencia y felicidad.

Unas horas atrás, de haber visto esa foto antes, hubiera pensado que era quizás la niña más adorable que había visto. En esos momentos, sin embargo, Vázquez fue incapaz de dejar de notar la profunda falsedad que albergaba esa sonrisa, y la monstruosa maldad que se ocultaba tras esos iluminados ojos, que hace no mucho lo miraron fijamente y sin pestañear mientras le disparaba.

Vázquez se quedó mirando fijamente la foto por largo rato. Malone notó esto, y no pudo evitar también ponerle atención a la foto.

—Robert, ¿es ella? —le cuestionó Malone, dudoso.

Vázquez tardó un rato en responder. Cuando logró al fin reaccionar, apagó la pantalla y le pasó de nuevo el teléfono a su dueño, sin mirarlo siquiera.

—Sí… sí lo es —susurró despacio, dudando un poco después de incluso haberlo dicho realmente.

Malone y Wayne no podían aún creer del todo lo que les decían, pero Vázquez… él en realidad no lo veía tan difícil de creer. De hecho, eso lo explicaría todo; no había forma de que una niña tuviera esos ojos o ese sadismo; eso sólo podían venir de alguien que ya había matado antes, y varias veces, hasta el punto en el que le era totalmente indiferente la vida de otra persona.

—Dijeron que no tenían ni idea de quién era —señaló Vázquez, mirando a los tres recién llegados con desaprobación—. ¿Y ahora vienen con un nombre y toda su historia?

Matilda y Cody dudaron, pero Cole se adelantó a interceder.

—Ellos no lo sabían. Pero yo ya había oído del caso antes, y en cuanto me la describieron, me acordé de inmediato.

—Dijo que lo buscó en _google_ —señaló Malone, escéptico.

—No dije que lo había hecho hoy mismo, ¿o sí? —Le respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

El cinismo proveniente de ese sujeto ya tenía harto a Vázquez, y eso que llevaba quizás menos de una hora de haberlo conocido. Aproximó su silla más hacia él, y lo miró atentamente con furia radiando de sus ojos.

—Me van a decir de una maldita vez qué carajos está pasando aquí, o…

—Hey, tranquilo, señor —señaló Cole rápidamente, alzando sus manos al frente de él—. Uno esperaría a que se mostrarán más agradecidos. Pasaron de no tener ni idea de a quién buscaban, a tener un nombre y una muy buena historia para mantener entretenida a la prensa. Aunque, yo sería cuidadoso en cómo manejarlo. Así que bien, si nos disculpan, tenemos hambre y queremos ir a comer —se giró hacia sus dos acompañantes y caminó despreocupado entre ellos a la puerta—. ¿Vamos, amigos?

Matilda y Cody se miraron el uno al otro, indecisos, pero luego optaron por seguirlo. Vázquez, quien ya estaba muy cerca de llegar a ese límite en el que de seguro terminaría explotando, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos ir así como así. Con rapidez se les lanzó, como una mano le permitía hacer girar su silla de ruedas.

—De ninguna forma voy a… —cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, extendió su mano buena hacia Matilda, tomándola con fuerza de su brazo y jalándola hacia atrás. Este acto tomó por sorpresa a la Psiquiatra, que se tambaleó por el repentino jalón y estuvo a punto de caer.

Cole, en cuanto vio esto, se abrió paso de nuevo hacia el cuarto, y sin pensarlo tomó con más fuerza de la requerida la muñeca de Vázquez, y la apartó de un tirón del brazo de Matilda.

—¡No la toque! —Le exclamó furioso, dejando a un lado cualquier rastro de su perpetua jovialidad a un lado. Lo miro con intensidad a los ojos, y luego literalmente lanzó su mano hacia un lado para apartarla de él—. Si vuelve a intentar ponerle un dedo encima a la señorita, no me importará si es un policía como yo, si es de mayor grado o está en silla de ruedas; igual le partiré la cara, ¿escuchó?

Vázquez lo miró con la rabia brotándole de los ojos. Había muchas cosas que quería responderle a ese irrespetuoso, pero su quijada estaba paralizada y sus dientes se apretaban tan fuerte entre sí que casi le dolían. Lo único que lo hizo reaccionar un poco, fue la voz de su compañero, y su mano sobre su hombro.

—Vázquez, vamos —le murmuró con tono compasivo—. No vale la pena meterte en problemas por esto.

—Haga caso, Detective —añadió Cole, al tiempo que se acomodaba su saco—. De todas formas, creo que ya nos podíamos ir, ¿o no?

Cole miró directamente a Malone en busca de una respuesta.

—Sí… digo… —Malone se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó un poco su corbata con sus dedos—. Aún tenemos que tomarles su declaración.

—Bien —echó entonces un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca, un accesorio anticuado pero elegante—, esperaremos en la sala unos diez minutos más. Si ningún oficial va a tomarles su declaración en ese tiempo, entenderemos que no les es necesaria. Con su permiso, caballeros.

Se volteó de nuevo a sus compañeros, y se tomó la libertad de colocar una mano sobre la espalda de Matilda de forma protectora para escoltarla a la puerta. Ésta, sin embargo, no reaccionó del todo bien a ese acto, y de inmediato apartó su mano de ella y lo miró de reojo con absoluta desaprobación, con una mirada que gritaba sin lugar a duda _“tú tampoco me toques”_ , y prosiguió su camino por sí sola hacia el pasillo. Cole alzó sus manos en señal de rendición y los siguió unos pasos detrás.

—¿En verdad eres un policía? —Le cuestionó Vázquez con dureza, obligándolo a detenerse unos segundos más—. ¿Cuánto llevas como detective, muchacho? No el suficiente para respetar a tus superiores, se puede ver. Si fueras un policía de verdad, te preocuparías más por resolver la muerte de un compañero que en proteger a estos dos.

Cole lo miró serio, estoico. Ya no sonreía, y de hecho no tenía ningún sentimiento tangible en su expresión; aun así, era quizás la más honesta que había proyectado en todo ese tiempo ahí.

—Estoy haciendo ambas cosas, Detective. No se atreva a insinuar que no.

Y sin decir más, se giró sobre sus pies y se dirigió al pasillo junto con los otros dos.

Vázquez volvió a soltar otra maldición en su cabeza; de no tener una pierna herida, hubiera pateado lo más cercano que tuviera. Notó entonces por el rabillo del ojo que Wayne salía apresurado de la sala detrás de ellos, pero a él no le importó; que hiciera lo que le diera la gana, que al parecer todos ahí lo hacían.

—¿Quién rayos era ese sujeto? —cuestionó Malone, confundido. Lo había visto en la sala de espera al volver luego de su llamada, pero no se había detenido a preguntárselo.

Vázquez suspiró con pesadez.

—Un policía de Filadelfia.

—¿Filadelfia? ¿Y qué hacía aquí?

—No lo sé. Pero llama a alguien de allá, quiero saber quién es en realidad. Su nombre era… —Tanteó entonces el bolsillo lateral de su camisa, y sacó de éste la tarjeta que le había dado—. Cole Sear.

Vázquez le extendió la tarjeta a Malone, y éste la analizó de forma rápida; no tenía, después de todo, mucho que revisar en realidad.

—Veré qué puedo hacer. Mientras tanto, ¿qué hacemos con la información que nos dieron de la tal Leena?

Esa era una buena pregunta. En otras circunstancias le hubiera dicho que no podían soltar una noticia así de extraña a la prensa, que tenían que investigar bien de qué se trataba, y conocer todo al respecto antes de reportarlo. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, y con su estado actual, se sentía tentado a decirle que hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana.

—¿Qué diablos…? —Escucharon abruptamente al Guardia Joven exclamar a sus espaldas—. Ah, detectives… Tienen que ver esto…

Vázquez y Malone se giraron al mismo tiempo al monitor, justo a tiempo para ver lo que había perturbado tanto al chico. En la pantalla se veía a la sospechosa, que ahora sabían que se llamaba Leena, en el área de emergencias. Recargó su arma, y luego se dirigía a la puerta de salida con rapidez, cuando de pronto se detuvo abruptamente y su cuerpo se quedó paralizado y tieso. Luego, fue jalada hacia atrás, por sí sola, como si el propio aire lo hiciera, y luego fue volteada abruptamente en otra dirección. Parecía hablar con alguien, pero la cámara no lograba captarlo, quien quiera que fuera.

—¿Pero qué está pasando ahí? —exclamó Malone, confundido. Vázquez permaneció callado.

La escena seguía, y se ponía cada vez más rara. Tres perros ingresaron por la puerta abierta, y se dirigieron al acechó, quizás contra la persona con la que Leen hablaba. En ese momento pareció ser libre de lo que fuera que la aprisionaba, y se dispuso a seguir su camino con prisa hacia la puerta con todo y Lily. Luego de un rato, una persona más entró en cuadro, yendo detrás de ella. La enfocó de espaldas, pero su cabellera y ropa, parecía que era…

—Es… la doctora, ¿no? La psiquiatra —señaló Malone, mientras su compañero seguía callado.

La mujer en la cinta avanzó hasta casi colocarse en el centro de la pantalla, y luego se detuvo de golpe, llevando sus manos a su cuello. Su cuerpo se estremeció un poco, y luego fue lanzado con rapidez hacia atrás como si la acabaran de atropellar, y salió del foco. Las luces empezaron a parpadear, la imagen se llenó de interferencia, y luego… sencillamente desapareció; no había nada más.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —exclamó Malone, atónito.

Vázquez miraba la pantalla fijamente, aunque no hubiera nada más ahí. Eso era lo que buscaba.

—Danos una copia de ese video, y no le muestres el original a nadie —le pidió… no, más bien le ordenó al guardia joven, el cuál vaciló, inseguro.

—Pero…

—A nadie —repitió Vázquez con dureza, y colocó su mano sobre su hombro, en un extraño intento de reconfortar—. Esto es importante, ¿de acuerdo? Sabré pagarte bien ese favor.

El chico dudó unos momentos, pero luego asintió y comenzó a hacer lo que le dijo; al parecer había sido ventajoso que le hayan dejado esa labor a un novato.

—Vázquez, ¿qué fue eso? —Le cuestionó Malone, aún incapaz de salir de su asombro.

—No lo sé —le respondió su compañero, extrañamente sereno—. Pero lo voy a averiguar de alguna u otra forma…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 18**


	19. Capítulo 19. Ojos Muertos

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 19.  
** **Ojos Muertos**

Una vez que los tres salieron de la sala de monitores, comenzaron a caminar apresurados por el pasillo sin mirar atrás. Su intención era ir de vuelta a la sala de espera, en dónde habían prometido esperar esos diez minutos adicionales; además, era también el lugar en el que Cole había dejado su equipaje, y esperaba realmente que con tantos policías rondando en torno al hospital, nadie se haya atrevido a tomarlo.

—Eso fue increíble —exclamó Cody, incapaz de ocultar su asombro mientras seguían andando. Cole caminaba al frente como si fuera el guía de una pequeña excursión, mientras Cody y Matilda lo seguían por detrás; ésta última más detrás que su amigo—. ¿Cómo averiguaste todo eso?

—No merezco tanto crédito —respondió Cole con un tono de falsa modestia bastante evidente—. Sólo averigüe un nombre y el resto fue sencillo.

—¿Y cómo averiguaste ese nombre exactamente? —inquirió Matilda, sonando más que una petición como una exigencia.

—Tiene que ver con tu resplandor, ¿cierto? —señaló Cody, pese a que sabía de antemano que estaba diciendo algo tan lógico que no tenía sentido querer aclararlo.

Cole sonrió divertido por el interés que ambos ponían en él de pronto.

—Prometo explicarles todo mientras comemos algo…

—Oigan, esperen —escucharon que alguien espetaba detrás de ellos, y los tres supusieron, o quizás más bien supieron con toda seguridad, que les hablaban a ellos.

Detuvieron su andar y se voltearon casi en sintonía. Caminando apresurado por el pasillo en su dirección, Matilda y Cody reconocieron de inmediato a Adrian Wayne, el hombre que habían ido a ver originalmente a ese sitio. Cole, por su lado, sólo lo reconocería como otro de los hombres que se encontraban en esa sala de seguridad, y a quien no se le ocurrió cuestionarle su identidad pues supuso que se trataba de otro detective. Sin embargo, al verlo ya a la luz del pasillo y no en esa habitación casi a oscuras, le pareció de inmediato evidente que no se trataba de ello.

Wayne se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos y los miró con clara duda, e incluso miedo. Sus manos temblaban un poco, señal de nerviosismo. Era como si esas tres personas ante él de alguna forma infundieran cierta presencia pesada en él. Algo, quizás más inconsciente que otra cosa, capaz de intimidarlo a un nivel casi primario.

—Todo esto que pasó… —comenzó a murmurar, dificultándosele expresarse con claridad—. Lo que dijeron en la mañana sobre Lily… ¿todo esto es real?

Matilda y Cody se miraron de reojo el uno al otro, pero ninguno le respondió absolutamente nada. Eso creó aún más incomodidad en Wayne.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes realmente? —Soltó el supervisor de trabajo social con cierta presencia de consternación en su voz.

Matilda respiró lentamente por la nariz y se mantuvo totalmente serena. Quizás aquel hombre no había visto lo mismo que aquel Detective, y quizás no tenía más cosas imposibles en su cabeza que ocupaban una explicación. Pero era evidente que había tenido una de las peores mañanas de su vida, y esto tenía ciertos efectos negativos en él. A ella le hubiera gustado quedarse, ayudarlo y explicarle mejor todo lo ocurrido. Existía un discurso casi prefabricado que los miembros de la Fundación acostumbraban usar con las personas que no resplandecían y que repentinamente se encontraban con incidentes como ese, y en su mayoría lograba hacer que dichas personas se tranquilizarán y siguieran en paz con sus vidas cotidianas. Hubiera usado ese mismo discurso con Vázquez, si éste no se hubiera puesto tan renuente a escuchar otra cosa diferente a su confesión de complicidad en el secuestro de una niña y el asesinato de un oficial de policía. Pero en ese momento le era imposible hacer tal cosa. Habían estado demasiado tiempo atorados en ese sitio, y algo grave estaba ocurriendo afuera. Tenían que salir de ahí lo antes posible, especialmente antes de que Vázquez o cualquiera de sus amigos presentes decidieran inventarse algún cargo para retenerlos.

Lo único que le quedaba hacer por él, era darle una advertencia que realmente esperaba tomara en cuenta.

—Cuídese, señor Wayne —declaró Matilda con tono estoico—. Esto no ha terminado todavía.

Wayne se quedó perplejo ante esas simples palabras, que quizás indirectamente respondían sus preguntas de alguna forma. Matilda se viró de nuevo en su dirección original y comenzó a caminar, rebasando a Cody y Cole, y tomando ahora el liderazgo de su expedición. Cole se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a alcanzarla, y Cody hizo lo mismo. Wayne, por su lado, se quedó mirando fijamente como se alejaban por el pasillo y se perdían de su vista. Y mientras esto pasaba, no podía evitar intentar darle en su cabeza un orden a todo aquello; y principalmente, a qué es lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante.

— — — —

 _“Tengo trabajo que hacer”_ , es lo que le había dicho el Dr. Scott a su compañero antes de irse directo a su oficina y encerrarse en ella. La afirmación no era precisamente mentira, pero _“trabajo”_ no parecía ser la palabra adecuada para describir lo que hacía. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba con exactitud, y realmente tampoco se detuvo a siquiera preguntárselo. Pero era posible que llevara cerca de una hora entera con su dedo presionado sobre la tecla _“n”_ del teclado de su computadora, mientras veía casi hipnotizado las miles de letras iguales recorriendo las hojas en blanco del procesador de texto como si en conjunto formaran algún tipo de animal rastrero abriéndose paso.

Era incapaz de concentrarse en ninguno de los tantos reportes que tenía que hacer, o de presentarse a alguna de las terapias o sesiones que tenía programadas para ese día, o hacer sus rondas habituales por las salas de recreo y esparcimiento de los pacientes. Incluso el distraerse en sus redes sociales o ver algún video por Internet, le parecían tareas demasiado extenuantes. Su enorme archivo de texto de cientos de páginas llenas de puras letras n, parecía haber sido la mejor opción que fue capaz de cavilar, y no tenía arrepentimiento alguno con ello. Sin embargo, eso no lo entretuvo por siempre.

Cuando quitó al fin su dedo de la tecla, lo sintió entumido, y no era para menos. Agitó su mano esperando que con ello circulara mejor la sangre. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba, que su sangre fluyera con libertad… esa sangre roja, cálida, brillante…

Se recargó hacia atrás por completo en su silla y miró pensativo al techo. Se quedó ahí unos minutos más, sin contemplar nada. Un ovni podría haber pasado justo sobre él en ese momento, y es probable que no se hubiera percatado. Ahora su mente sólo podía pensar en esa imagen, de la sangre fluyendo por su cuerpo como pequeños ríos de agua dulce, siempre en movimiento constante. Mientras pensaba en ello, más comenzaba a sentir resequedad en su boca. La sed no tardó en ser insoportable.

Se pasó su gran mano por la cara, tallándola de arriba hacia abajo. Se paró y se dirigió hacia el dispensador de agua y se sirvió un chorro de agua fría en su taza. Se tomó una… dos… tres… hasta cinco tazas de agua y la sed simplemente no se aplacaba ni un poco; de hecho, la sentía aún peor. Cada trago que daba y no tenía el menor efecto en él, lo desesperaba más y más. A la mitad de la sexta taza, la desesperación y frustración fue tanta que arrojó sin miramiento la taza contra el escritorio. Ésta chocó con un costado de éste, aboyando un poco la superficie barnizada, rebotando y cayendo al suelo para volverse varios pedazos grandes de porcelana.

—Mierda —soltó el Psiquiatra despacio, y volvió a tallarse la cara ahora con sus dos manos. Se dirigió entonces hacia los restos de la taza y comenzó a recoger uno por uno. Tomaba los pedazos con la mano derecha y los depositaba sobre la palma izquierda. Un pedazo, dos pedazos, tres pedazos… el cuarto pedazo no llegó a su palma. Scott lo tomó y lo contempló fascinado delante de su rostro. Era quizás el más grande, incluso aún tenía parte de la base circular. Sin embargo, en la punta había quedado delgado y puntiagudo, como si alguien deliberadamente le hubiera sacado filo.

Scott pensó en un antiguo cuchillo, hecho por los primeros humanos a bases de simples piedras. Ese pedazo de porcelana roto al azar, de seguro tenía mejor apariencia que aquellos cuchillos hechos intencionalmente. Y de seguro cortaría mejor. Ese costado delgado y rugoso, pero con la forma exacta. Las ideas que se le vinieron a la mente en ese momento sobre todo lo que podría hacer con ese simple pedazo de porcelana, asustarían a cualquier persona cuerda, y quizás harían arquear una ceja hasta el más trastornado de sus pacientes. Por ejemplo, por un buen rato meditó sobre el hecho de que era lo suficientemente pequeño como para tenerlo en el interior del bolsillo de su bata, y nadie tendría porque cuestionarle al respecto. Se cruzaría con algún paciente en el pasillo, el más patético y asustadizo que se encontrara, y comenzaría a hablar amistosamente con él, como siempre hacía. _“¿Cómo has estado?”_ , _“¿Has estado tomando tus medicamentos?”_ , _“Tú progreso ha sido notable, sigue así”_ , _“Estoy muy orgulloso de ti”_. Mientras hablaba, metería sus manos en los bolsillos, como siempre acostumbraba hacer; nada raro. Y entonces cuando el infeliz se distrajera, cando sonriera enseñando esos dientes que de seguro no cuidaba como era debido y que nadie tenía el deseo de mirar, ni siquiera la puta de su madre, sacaría rápidamente su mano de su bolsillo y clavaría ese mismo pedazo hondo en su cuello, empujándolo hasta meterlo lo más posible en su piel, mientras lo sujetaba del lado contrario de su cabeza con la otra mano. Y ahí se quedaría, sosteniéndolo mientras contemplaba la sangre brotar de su cuello como chorros de fuente. Esa sangre de seguro sí le calmaría la sed; abriría su boca y dejaría que todas las gotas posibles cayeran en ella.

Pero eran sólo ideas, pensamientos furtivos y sin lógica que cualquiera podía tener a lo largo del día y que no significaban nada, ¿no? Esa imagen era una simple invención de su cabeza, pero su sed era muy real.

No sabría decir en qué momento su atención se viró hacia su mano izquierda, o más bien hacia la palma de ésta en donde aún sostenía los pedazos de porcelana de la taza. Ladeó su mano y dejó caer de nuevo los pedazos. Algunos rebotaron, uno más rodó debajo de su escritorio, pero daba igual. Contempló su palma con detenimiento, cada línea en ella y cada arruga. Su mano era tan grande, pero su palma era blanca y suave; las manos de alguien que no había tenido que trabajar exhaustivamente con ellas, y por ello no tenía ninguna cicatriz en ella que tuviera alguna historia interesante que contar o trajera consigo alguna memoria que provocara nostalgia. Ninguna marca que se hubiera hecho al caerse de la bicicleta de niño, o durante alguna pelea, o al intentar abrir su auto luego de que se le quedaran las llaves adentro. Eran manos comunes y aburridas… Eso era realmente triste, pero fácil de solucionar.

Con esa excusa como base de razonamiento, tomó firme el pedazo de porcelana con la mano derecha, y acercó ese coqueto filo a la palma izquierda. No hubo titubeos, ni dudas, ni siquiera quejidos de dolor. Sólo presionó ese cuchillo improvisado contra su piel, lo más que le fue posible, y luego lo recorrió por todo el ancho de su palma de lado a lado. No sintió dolor, sino de hecho bastante fascinación al ver como su piel se abría y ese brillante liquido color pasión comenzaba a brotar de él, a recorrerle la palma y a chorrear por su antebrazo hasta incluso empapar la manga blanca de su bata y teñirla del mismo tono. La imagen le pareció aún más hipnóticas que las páginas y páginas de letras n. La sangre seguía saliendo y saliendo… y él tenía tanta sed.

Estaba tan concentrado en su palma, en la sangre, en el cuchillo de porcelana ansioso por cortar un poco más, que no escuchó como alguien llamaba a su puerta. Tampoco escuchó como ésta terminaba por abrirse, un instante antes de que se animara a acercar su rostro a su palma y dar una larga lamida por todo el largo de su herida auto infligida.

—¡John! —Escuchó exclamar con rotundo espanto a sus espaldas—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Scott se quedó paralizado en su sitio. No acercaba su rostro a la mano, pero tampoco dejaba de verla. Johnson se abalanzó apresurado hacia él, y le arrebató de un manotazo el arma que había usado para lastimarse. Luego tomó su muñeca izquierda y revisó su palma, sobre todo esa fea herida profunda que con tan sólo verla podía saber que ocuparía puntos sí o sí.

Miró entonces a John. Sus ojos desorbitados miraban a través de sus gruesos anteojos, pero no miraban absolutamente nada.

—John, ¿me escuchas? —Johnson pasó su mano frente a su rostro en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar—. Háblame, vamos. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Antes de que optara por abofetearlo, Scott por sí sólo pareció reaccionar, si es que así se le podía llamar a ello.

—Estoy bien… —exclamó despacio, y entonces se puso de pie lentamente.

—¿Estás bien? —Espetó Johnson con notoria incredulidad, al tiempo que se paraba igualmente—. Te estabas cortando tu propia mano.

—No, fue sólo un accidente —respondió Scott con voz monótona, y se dirigió entonces hacia su baño privado—. Sólo me lavaré y vendaré.

—Deja que te revise una enfermera, esa herida se ve terrible —insistió Johnson, pero no recibió reacción alguna de Scott. Él entró a su baño, prendió la luz, y se inclinó sobre su lavabo para lavarse la mano izquierda—. Eso no fue un accidente, John. Fue Samara, te hizo algo y te está afectando. Debes dejar que te revisemos minuciosamente.

Johnson se aproximó cauteloso hacia la puerta abierta del baño mientras hablaba. Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse en seco a un metro de ésta cuando, tras dar su última sugerencia, Scott se girara de golpe a él tan rápido que dicho movimiento pasó desapercibido por el doctor más joven. Pero lo que realmente lo detuvo no fue aquello, sino la forma tan dura, áspera e intimidante con la que lo miraba. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de trabajar con él, nunca lo había visto así, tan… ni siquiera sabría con qué emoción etiquetar dicha expresión.

—¿Qué me revisen? —Inquirió Scott, y se apartó entonces del lavabo, dejando éste aún abierto. Johnson retrocedió instintivamente al verlo acercársele—. ¿Quieres decir que me encierren? ¿Cómo a su madre? No, no lo voy a permitir. Estoy bien, ¿está claro?

Scott no esperó a que diera alguna respuesta. Regresó de inmediato al lavabo y se siguió lavando la herida con sumo cuidado.

—¿Cómo está ella? —cuestionó de pronto con un tono mucho más normal, que a Johnson más que tranquilizarlo, lo puso más a la defensiva.

—¿Samara? La dormimos y hasta dónde sé no ha despertado. Sigue dormida y tranquila, y prefiero que se quede así, la verdad.

—¿Y la Dra. Honey? ¿Ya volvió?

—No, no se ha reportado para nada.

—Si viene y la ve sedada, puede que haga un escándalo.

Johnson bufó, sarcástico.

—No me importa mucho lo que esa mujer diga a estas alturas. ¿Desde cuándo a ti sí?

Notó en ese momento que Scott veía fijamente al espejo, y seguía con su mano puesta en el chorro de agua mas ya no estaba haciendo algo más; parecía haberse quedado paralizado, con mirada embobada en su propio reflejo.

—¿John? —exclamó Johnson con fuerza, y ya fuera por coincidencia o porque realmente logró escucharlo, Scott cerró la llave de agua, tomó un par de toallas de papel, se secó y luego se dirigió a un cajón de su escritorio donde tenía un pequeño botiquín.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer —fue lo único que surgió de sus labios en esos momentos, haciendo casi una remembranza a lo que había dicho esa mañana luego de lo ocurrido con Samara.

Johnson notó que estaba sacando algodones, alcohol, gaza, aguja e hilo del botiquín.

—¿No quieres que algún enfermero te ayude con eso? —le cuestionó bastante preocupado.

—Tú también tienes mucho trabajo, así que ve a hacerlo —le respondió Scott con un tono bastante tajante y hasta un poco agresivo—. Y ni una palabra de esto a nadie. Estamos por lograr algo importante aquí, y si quieres ser parte de ello tendrás que aprender a ser un buen niño y obedecer.

—¿Un buen niño? —Inquirió Johnson, confundido. Scott comenzó a limpiarse su herida con alcohol y ya no hizo el menor ademán de querer seguir hablando con él. Esa fue su señal de salida—. Con permiso, entonces…

Cuando Johnson cerró la puerta y vio al Dr. Scott por última vez en lo que restaba del día, éste seguía curándose su herida, pero no sabría con seguridad si lo había hecho por completo. Se cuestionó a sí mismo si decirle de todo ello a alguien, pero, ¿a quién con exactitud? ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse con perder su puesto de planta que tantos años le tomó alcanzar? Decidió, quizás siendo un poco egoísta, que esperaría un par de días para ver si ese extraño comportamiento se corregía. Sino… ya vería qué hacer.

Por lo pronto, en efecto tenía trabajo y era mejor que se pusiera a hacerlo.

— — — —

Samara en efecto dormía, pero no tan tranquila como el Dr. Johnson afirmaba. Por fuera, la niña se encontraba recostada en su camilla, amarrada de pies y muñecas con las correas de cuero que estaban adheridas a ella. Pero tal y como su apenas apreciable movimiento ocular podía dar a entender, se encontraba soñando, profunda y vívidamente. Pero para Samara, estar soñando era estar sumida en la absoluta oscuridad, y una de la que no era capaz de despertar por más que se esforzara por el veneno que le habían inyectado para mantenerla dormida. Estaba atrapada, atrapada sin salida alguna en su propia mente… y no estaba sola…

Al inicio todo era en efecto oscuridad, y mucho frío. Por un buen rato, pensó que si se quedaba ahí, de cuclillas y abrazándose a sí misma en las sombras, sin llamar la atención y sin hacer ruido, entonces estaría a salvo. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, se tallaba sus brazos repetidamente con sus manos para darse calor, y tarareaba muy despacio esa vieja canción a tono de canción de cuna que a su madre tanto desesperaba que repitiera una y otra vez cuando se sentía asustada, y que ninguna de las dos tenía claro dónde la había escuchado en primer lugar pues no había sido de parte de ella.

— _Mil… vueltas… damos…_ —murmuraba despacio entre tartamudeos, haciendo gran énfasis en cada pausa que la tonada tomaba—. _El mundo… está… girando… Y al detenerse… Sólo… estará empezando_

Todo estaba muy silencioso, y eso era bueno. Cuando eso se encontraba cerca, normalmente venía acompañado de horribles sonidos rastreros y dolorosos. Pero el silencio estaba bien; en el silencio se sentía segura.

— _El…  sol… saldrá… Vivimos… y lloramos_ —algo comenzó a sonar a lo lejos. Aunque no lograba distinguir con claridad que era, sabía que no era uno de los sonidos que siempre acompañaban a eso—. _El… sol… caerá… Y todos… morimos…_

El sonido se volvió más y más presente, más y más constante, hasta que Samara reconoció al fin que era: el sonido de las olas, las olas del mar.

Abrió sus ojos por mero instinto y eso terminó siendo un grave error. Ya no se encontraba de cuclillas en la oscuridad, ya no se encontraba rodeada de silencio. El escenario entero había cambiado. Ahora se encontraba de pie. Sobre su cabeza, sólo había un cielo gris, totalmente cerrado como si estuviera a punto e azotarse una intensa tormenta, como esas que a veces golpeaban su isla, pero ésta parecía sencillamente negarse a comenzar. Y a su alrededor, por donde quiera que mirara, sólo había agua… a su derecha, a su izquierda, detrás de ella o al frente; agua, sólo agua hasta el horizonte oscuro, como si estuviera literalmente parada en mar abierto a kilómetros de tierra. Aun así, sus pies descalzos podían sentir la arena agitándose entre sus dedos, y el agua le llegaba a unos centímetros por arriba de su cintura.

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, presa del pánico. _“Agua… siempre hay agua”_ , en todas sus pesadillas siempre estaba presente.

—Sólo es un sueño… sólo es un sueño… —Se repetía a sí misma entre gemido y gemido de terror. Comenzó entonces a comenzar a andar al frente, dificultándosele un poco el avanzar. El agua estaba helada, tanto que hacía que su piel y sus huesos le dolieran. Todos decían que en los sueños nada podía lastimarte; para ella, eso era una sarta de mentiras. Ella podía siempre sentirlo todo, y siempre le dolía.

Siguió cantando su canción muy despacio, con la esperanza de que la calmara, pero no lo lograba. Su corazón latía con violencia en su pecho, y lo sentía incluso en su cuello ahogándola un poco y dificultando que la letra de su corta melodía saliera de manera natural. No sabía qué encontraría si seguía avanzando, pero sí tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que si se quedaba demasiado tiempo parada en un solo lugar… eso apareciera, la tomaría de los pies y la hundiría. Y una vez ahí… no tenía idea de qué pasaría con ella.

Por un largo tiempo no se encontró con nada más que ese enorme mar oscuro y frío. Pero de repente, algo se distinguió a lo lejos. No sabía qué era, pero sobresalía del agua, y flotaba sobre ésta. Samara, por mero instinto, comenzó a andar con más rapidez hacia eso, casi corriendo como el agua le permitía. Corrió, corrió, intentando alcanzar aquello como si fuera algún tipo de salida de todo ese lúgubre escenario; un salvavidas, una puerta… pero fue todo menos aquello.

Samara se detuvo de golpe en cuanto logró distinguir qué era eso que intentaba perseguir. Sin embargo, cuando fue capaz de hacerlo, estaba a menos de un metro, y la marea terminó por empujarlo hacia ella. La cabeza de aquel cadáver, frío y pálido chocó directo contra su vientre. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados e hinchados, totalmente blancos como si una capa lechosa se hubiera formado sobre a ellos. Su boca estaba totalmente abierta y torcida en un gesto asqueroso e irreal, con su lengua abultada y azulada. Su cuerpo estaba rígido y petrificado; sus brazos estaban torcidos y sus dedos contraídos. Aun así, flotaba en el agua como si fuera una enorme tabla de naufragio.

Samara soltó un fuerte chillido y rápidamente se hizo a un lado, agitándose y pisando en falso. Su pie derecho terminó torciéndose y creyó que caería pero logró sostenerse; su tobillo quedó adolorido, sin embargo. Miró más adelante, de la dirección en la que aquel cuerpo venía. Detrás de él, venían varios bultos parecidos, empujados por la marea. Samara se dio media vuelta intentando alejarse de eso, pero fue inútil; al virarse, vio más de esos cuerpos. Ahora estaban en todas direcciones, en todos lados, rodeándola como lobos al acecho. Todos tenían esa horrible expresión en su rostro, esos ojos grisáceos y vacíos, y sus cuerpos contraídos en sí mismos…

Su respiración se volvió más agitada y agobiante. Tenía miedo, tanto miedo…

—Es sólo un sueño… es sólo un sueño… es sólo un sueño… —Repitió una y otra vez, apretando sus ojos con fuerza y dándose varios golpes en su cabeza con sus puños cerrados. Quería despertar, quería salir de esa espantosa pesadilla. Pero no podía, simplemente no podía despertar.

En su desesperación, comenzó a correr, a moverse ente todo ese mar de cadáveres, entre todo ese mar de muertos que parecían estarla viendo con esos ojos muertos mientras avanzaba. Tenía que hacer varios a un lado, y el sólo tocar sus pieles frías y viscosas le revolvía el estómago. Avanzaba y avanzaba, pero no terminaban. Hasta donde alcanzaba su vista, hasta donde podía ver… había más y más de ellos…

Se terminó agotando; ya no podía más. Se detuvo, y comenzó a gritar al cielo con todas sus fuerzas. Gritaba y gritaba, pero no tenía idea si su voz lograba salir realmente.

—¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Sáquenme! —Sollozó con desesperación, con miedo, con ira, frustración—. ¡Seré buena!, ¡seré buena! ¡Sólo déjenme salir…!

Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Se puso de rodillas en el suelo de arena, y el agua le llegó hasta los hombros. Los cadáveres la seguían rodeando, y avanzando a su alrededor, tocándola en su espalda, en sus brazos, en su torso… Y entonces, uno de ellos pasó justo delante de ella, y se quedó ahí, como si la marea se hubiera detenido. Samara lo miró, y sintió que ella la miraba… Era una mujer, de cabello negro y un largo vestido del mismo tonto. Su cara tenía la misma expresión que todos los demás, pero había algo diferente… Samara conocía.

—¿Ma… mamá….? —Exclamó entre profundos sollozos—. No… mamá… no…

Tocó su rostro con sus pequeñas manos. Su sensación era la misma que todos los demás. Era su madre, de eso estaba segura. Aún a pesar de su horrible y asquerosa expresión, sabía que era ella. Sus llantos se volvieron más agudos. ¿Por qué le mostraban eso?, ¿por qué hacían que viera algo tan horrible? ¿Quién le estaba haciendo eso…?

Los ojos de su madre se movieron, y pudo ver que se enfocaban directo en ella. Samara se sobresaltó y se alejó  del cuerpo.

—¿Ma… má…? —susurró, arrastrando las silabas con un nudo en la garganta. El cadáver extendió de pronto su mano petrificada hacia ella, y la tomó fuertemente de su brazo, rodeándolo con sus dedos y lastimándola. De su boca torcida surgió una voz, la voz de su madre, esa voz que ella había escuchado toda su vida…

—¡Yo no soy tu puta mamá…! —Gritó la voz de su madre llena de una ira incontrolable.

El cuerpo de su madre comenzó a intentar tomarla con sus dos manos para sujetarla. Samara intentó alejarse de ella lo más posible, intentando quitarse sus manos de encima con total desesperación. Las uñas sucias de aquel cuerpo le arañaba sus brazos, sus cara, su cuello. Creía que no podría zafarse, que sus dedos momificados no la soltarían, pero lo logró. Se quitó las manos de encima y se liberó de su agarre. En cuanto lo hizo, comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria, abriéndose paso entre todos los demás cuerpos. Corría por su vida, corría presa del pánico. No sabía si aquel cuerpo con la apariencia de su madre la perseguía, ni tampoco se detuvo para verificarlo.

Y entonces, de nuevo paró…

El agua se calmó y la marea se detuvo. Ya no parecía ser el agua del mar, sino el agua tranquila y estática de un lago. Todo se volvió silencioso de nuevo. Los cuerpos se habían abierto hacia los lados, dejando un área circular delante de ella libre. Pero ese pequeño oasis en el desierto de agua era todo menos tranquilizador.

Un punto negro se formó en el agua justo delante de ella, y se fue haciendo más y más grande. Algo estaba surgiendo de las profundidades. Esa mancha negra se expandió a todos lados, hasta cubrir gran parte de la superficie como una mancha oscura de petróleo. Y entonces aquello comenzó a erguirse y Samara supo qué era exactamente esa mancha: cabello, largo cabello negro y lacio. Lo que emergía del agua era una figura humanoide, de cabellos largos totalmente empapados y que caían a todos lados cubriéndole la cara, el frente y la espalda. A los lados se asomaban dos brazos delgados y largos, cubiertos con una tela blanca húmeda y con manchas oscuras. Samara supo quién era… o qué era.

La niña tuvo el impulso inmediato de huir, de darse la vuelta y no mirarla cómo se las había arreglado para hacer siempre. Pero sintió entonces como dos manos la sujetaban con fuerza de sus tobillos, evitando que se pudiera mover. Dos más la tomaron de las muñecas, otras más de los hombros, del cuello. Varios de esos cadáveres que flotaban a su alrededor comenzaron a lanzársele encima, colocando sus manos por todo su cuerpo para sujetarle firmemente en su sitio. No podía moverse, no podía girarse, no podía correr. Y frente a ella, esa cosa comenzaba a acercársele lentamente, arrastrando sus pesados pies por la arena.

Samara cerró fuertemente sus ojos y comenzó a cantar de nuevo, ahora con mucha más fuerza, pero le era muy difícil poder hacerlo entre sus fuertes llantos de miedo.

_—Mil vueltas damos… El mundo está girando… Y al detenerse… Sólo estará empezando… El sol saldrá… Vivimos y lloramos… El sol caerá… Y todos morimos… Mil vueltas damos… El mundo está girando… Y al detenerse… Sólo estará empezando…  ¡El sol saldrá!, ¡vivimos y lloramos! ¡El sol caerá…!_

—Y todos morimos… —terminó aquel ser ante ella, soltando de sus labios secos, arrugados y callosos una voz que Samara reconoció de inmediato.

Sintió como eso colocaba sus manos gélidas sobre sus mejillas con fuerza. Sus ojos se abrieron por sí solos y se encontraron de frente con aquello. Entre sus cabellos largos que caían sobre su rostro, vio esos ojos profundos, grises, vacíos de cualquier rastro de vida o humanidad, más allá del latente y tangible sentimiento del odio y la rabia total. Los ojos muertos de la propia muerte…

— — — —

—¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!! —Gritó Samara al despertar al fin con todas las fuerzas que su pequeño cuerpo tenía, hasta casi desgarrarse la garganta.

Su grito de terror resonó por todo el hospital, y todo doctor, enfermera o paciente fue capaz de oírlo directamente en sus cabezas. Las luces tintinearon y todo el edificio se estremeció como si un terremoto lo hubiera sacudido.

El primero en notar algo raro fue un guardia que apenas logró ver en el monitor de seguridad unos segundos a Samara intentando zafarse desesperadamente de sus correas mientras gritaba, y luego la cámara de seguridad simplemente explotó y la imagen se esfumó por completo.

Al guardia le siguieron dos enfermeros que estuvieron más cerca del cuarto de Samara en el momento en el que todo comenzó. Las paredes del pasillo comenzaron a rasgarse, y la pintura en ellas comenzó a desaparecer como si el fuego las consumiera, dejando en su lugar sólo paredes viejas, llenas de humedad y moho que comenzaba a carcomerlo todo ante sus ojos. Los vidrios de las ventanas se rompieron, y los focos de las lámparas explotaron. La puerta del cuarto de Samara se oxidó por completo hasta volverse totalmente oscura. Las bisagras que la sostenían sencillamente cedieron al igual que su seguro, y la puerta simplemente se desplomó al suelo provocando un sonido pesado y estruendoso.

—Santo Dios… —Exclamó uno de ellos, aterrado.

Desde su perspectiva, pudieron ver que el interior del cuarto de Samara estaba en un estado igual o peor. Y lo último que vieron, antes de que ambos salieran corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron intentando dejar los gritos de la niña atrás pero eso simplemente pareció imposible, fue agua, agua sucia de color oscuro que comenzaba a salir del cuarto y luego se extendía por el pasillo creando un largo y denso charco.

En unos cuantos segundos, todo el pasillo parecía pertenecer a un edificio abandonado desde hace décadas y afectado extenuantemente por la naturaleza; un sitio donde sencillamente, ningún ser humano debería o podía vivir. Los gritos y llantos de Samara duraron por horas después de eso, pero nadie se atrevió a acercarse siquiera a esa ala del hospital.

Todo el personal buscó desesperadamente al Dr. Scott luego de aquello, pero él ya no estaba en su oficina. Nadie pudo encontrarlo. Quedaba en responsabilidad del Dr. Johnson decidir qué hacer con su paciente, pero al momento de ver él mismo lo que había ocurrido en aquel pasillo, el joven doctor simplemente quedó en shock. Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, aunque no le gustara…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 19**


	20. Capítulo 20. ¿Trabajamos juntos?

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 20.  
** **¿Trabajamos juntos?**

Aunque ya a sus casi veintiocho años a Matilda no le gustaba llamar _“poderes”_ a las habilidades peculiares que ella y los otros que resplandecían poseían, de niña así era como llamaba precisamente a lo que podía hacer.

 _“Estuve en el techo de la cochera y usé mis poderes”_ , le había explicado a la señorita Honey en aquella lejana primavera en la que apenas tenía seis años y medio, intentando justificarle como había tomado una muñeca de la casa de su antigua directora sin haber roto su promesa de nunca volver a entrar a ella. Curiosamente esa misma casa posteriormente se convertiría en su hogar por muchos años, y aquella simpática maestra se volvería su madre, así que al final entraría y saldría de dicha casa muchas veces.

En aquel entonces cuando sus _“poderes”_ surgieron a tan temprana edad, una vez que aprendió cómo funcionaban se volvió bastante simple y sencillo para ella el usarlos. Se volvió equivalente a caminar, respirar o saltar; sencillamente algo más que hacía sin siquiera tener que pensarlo demasiado. Y ya en su edad adulta logró dominarlos aún más, y era tan hábil en ello que incluso podía detener una, dos o hasta tres balas con ellos; no era que lo hubiera intentado mucho antes de aquella fatídica mañana en Portland, pero era tranquilizador saber que en efecto podía hacerlo si se ocupaba. Sin embargo, hubo un lapso de tiempo en el que eso no fue así, entre los trece y los quince años para ser exactos, una etapa de su vida que la Dra. Honey no recordaba con cariño.

Al entrar a la adolescencia sus poderes se fortalecieron exponencialmente de la noche a la mañana, y eso que antes había sido tan sencillo para ella como caminar, ahora se sentía como si cada paso que diera desquebrajara el suelo y causara terremotos. Y encima de todo, a reserva de no tener una mejor palabra, se encendían solos de pronto sin que se diera cuenta, agitando todo a su alrededor y le resultaba problemático volver a tranquilizarlos. El peor momento para ella fue en su último año de preparatoria, pese a que tenía trece años a punto de cumplir los catorce, como resultado de varios saltos de grado que había dado gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones y desempeño. Y aunque en un inicio eso fue agradable y digno de presumir para la pequeña Matilda, no tardó mucho en volverse algo contraproducente y difícil de lidiar.

A los chicos y chicas de dieciséis, diecisiete y dieciocho no les gustaba para nada compartir salón, o incluso pasillo, con una enana sabelotodo de trece años que se creía (y de hecho lo era) más inteligente que todo ellos. Entre su segundo y tercer año, parecía como si gran parte de la escuela se hubiera puesto de acuerdo en hacerle la vida imposible. Y que eso concordara con el momento de mayor inestabilidad de sus habilidades telequinéticas, lo hizo todo mucho peor.

Jamás olvidaría aquella tarde. Sus poderes se habían descontrolado antes, e incluso en la escuela, pero de alguna u otra forma lograba mantener todo bajo control para no lastimar ni llamar de más la atención. Ese día, sin embargo, no era así. Todo el día sus poderes estuvieron saltando solos, agitando cosas, ventanas, e incluso personas. Mucho de ello la gente lo justificaba imaginando que se trataba de algún temblor menor, viento o simples descuidos. _“La gente cree ciegamente sólo en aquello que desea creer, pero desconfía de todo aquello que desea no creer”_ , le dirían no mucho después de aquel día, y en retrospectiva eso cobraba sentido. Preferían verla como un bicho raro al que podían molestar y hostigar hasta el cansancio, antes de aceptar que había algo en ella que la hacía especial o incluso peligrosa.

Ese día Matilda era incapaz de concentrarse por completo en clase; su cuaderno de apuntes volvió bastante parecido a como había salido de la casa. Gran parte de su concentración de todo el día se enfocó en mantener la calma, en tener esos poderes apagados pero no lo lograba por completo. Si le hubiera dicho a su madre lo que ocurría, de seguro le hubiera dicho que se quedara en casa. Pero no, ella quería ir a la escuela, no faltar ni un solo día que no fuera por enfermedad, y sólo si era de vida o muerte en todo caso. Además había otro rasgo importante en su decisión: la soberbia. Ella estaba segura que podía manejarlo. Lo había hecho a los seis años, y debería de poder hacerlo con el doble de edad. Ella podía, y lo sabía muy bien… pero estaba equivocada.

Para la hora justo antes del descanso, ya no podía más. Sólo quería irse a su casa antes de que eso se pusiera peor. Sólo quería sentarse en su cama y releer alguno de sus libros favoritos; eso siempre la calmaba aunque fuera un poco. Pero aún faltaba varias horas más, suficientes para que algo saliera mal. Y no estaban muy lejos de ello: las ventanas del salón se agitaban y las lámparas del techo se mecían de un lado a otro. Esto distraía al resto de sus compañeros (que de por sí su capacidad de concentración no era precisamente su mejor cualidad) y el profesor intentaba hacer que mantuvieran la serenidad objetando que no era nada de cuidado; ¿realmente lo creía?

Las teorías rondaban de boca en boca por el salón, pero ninguna la involucraba a ella. Nadie en ese sitio suponía siquiera que esa niña de secundaria flacucha y de cara redonda y pálida pudiera de alguna forma ser la causa.

La campa sonó al fin tras una hora que a ella le pareció simplemente eterna. Tomó sus libros y cuadernos con gran rapidez; no se tomó el tiempo para meterlos en su mochila, sólo los cargo en sus brazos y se dirigió apresurada y asustada a la salida. Sus poderes parecían haberse calmado, pero no tomaría riesgos. Ya no le importaba el resto de las clases, lo que quería era irse de ahí lo antes posible, decirle todo a su madre y que la ayudara a lidiar con todo eso. Sin embargo, a mitad de su camino tendría que cruzar frente a  un grupo de chicos que conversaba frente a sus casilleros. Matilda los miró a los lejos. Ella los conocía, bastante bien… y ellos a ella. De todos los de esa escuela que la habían tomado en su contra, ese grupo era el más belicoso. Y no sabía ni por qué; varios de ellos ni siquiera tenían clase con ella. Ansiaba terminar su último semestre, largarse de esa escuela e ir a Yale como tenía planeado. Todo sería mejor entonces, estando en un sitio en dónde apreciaran más su inteligencia, y en donde la gente ya hubiera superado lo que fuera que los hacía ser unos patanes a esa edad. Sin embargo, si era incapaz de enfocarse en clase como resultado de sus locos poderes y del accionar de sus hostigadores personales, eso podría dificultarlo todo.

 Intentó pasar de largo, con la cabeza agachada y en silencio. Pensó que quizás no la habían visto, pero la realidad era que sí. Sólo actuaban como si no, para que se les acercara, y justo cuando estaba frente a uno de los chicos éste extendió su brazo hacia ella, y de manera bastante derivada le tiró sus libros y cuadernos de un manotazo; estos cayeron al suelo provocando un eco sonoro en el pasillo. El grupo entero comenzó a reírse entre ellos. Matilda intentó ignorarlos y se agachó rápidamente para recoger sus cosas y seguir con su camino lo más pronto posible.

—Miren a la pequeña niña genio —comentó uno de los chicos en tono burlón. Varios de los presentes en el pasillo la volteaban a ver con desdén, pero mantenían sus distancias—. Si eres tan lista, ¿por qué no sabes cómo sujetar tus libros bien?

Risas unísonas, sobre todo de los acompañantes de ese chico, resonaron en el pasillo. Matilda siguió ignorándolos. Recogió sus cosas, se puso de pie y justo entonces otra chica del grupo volvió a tirarle sus cosas de la misma forma. La niña se quedó paralizada en su sitio, con su rostro endurecido y sus manos quietas en la misma posición en la que sostenía hace un instante sus cosas.

—Lo siento —murmuró la chica con evidente sarcasmo. Matilda se agachó de nuevo pero la misma chica pateó uno de sus libros hacia un lado haciendo que se deslizara por el suelo lejos de ella. Matilda se acercó a gatas a él. Era una edición especial de _Los Tres Mosqueteros_ que su madre le había conseguido en una Feria del Libro, y lo estaba ensuciando y maltratando.

Una segunda chica interpuso su pie en el camino para cortarle el paso. La miró desde abajo y ella la miró con prepotencia cargada en su delgada sonrisa. Se agachó entonces un poco hasta casi encararla de frente.

—Eres tan fea y rara que hasta tus padres se deshicieron de ti en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad —comentó aquella chica con hastío en su voz; Matilda no se mutó—. Eres como una rata arrastrándote en el piso. No sé cómo permitieron que alguien como tú entrara aquí. Regresa al jardín de niños y vuelve cuando te crezcan los senos, ¿quieres? Si es que algún día te crecen.

El rostro de Matilda se llenó de rabia, y al mismo tiempo los casilleros se comenzaron a agitar un poco.

—¿Cuándo se van a detener estos estúpidos temblores? —escuchó que cuestionaba alguien más entre la gente a su alrededor.

Matilda se paró, le sacó la vuelta a quién le cubría el paso, y tomó al fin su libro, apretándolo contra su cuerpo junto con el resto de sus cosas. Volteó a ver entonces a todo ese grupo con tajante enojo en su mirada, estando aun de rodillas en el suelo. Los chicos se rieron.

—La pequeña Einstein se enojó —comentó con tono un burlón el primer chico que le había tirado los libros—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, eh?

Todos se le acercaron de pronto de forma amenazante. Matilda se puso de pie y quiso correr a la puerta, pero los chicos la rodearon. Entre todos, comenzaron a empujarla entre ellos, pasándosela de un lado a otro como si fuera una pelota. Volvió a soltar sus cosas entre los empujones, y ellos siguieron y siguieron con lo suyo sin importarles nada. Sus pies incluso terminaron pisando sus cosas, incluido el libro de Los Tres Mosqueteros. Matilda comenzó a desesperarse y asustarse. Sólo oía las risas de todos ellos, y de algunos otros que sólo miraban pero que igual reían. Se sentía sofocada, como si la intentaran asfixiar con una almohada.  De la nada comenzó a gritar desconsolada con todas sus fuerzas. Antes de que los chicos entendieran esto con claridad, todos ellos salieron volando en todas direcciones por sí solos: contra los casilleros, contra las paredes o directo al suelo. Algunos sólo sufrieron unos pequeños golpes, otros pasaron por algo más serio. Todos se quedaron helados, incluso aquellos del grupo que no habían sido empujados. Mientras Matilda seguía gritando, las luces tintinearon, y todos los casilleros se agitaron con violencia, algunos abriéndose de golpe solos y todo su contenido vaciándose al suelo como cataratas. El miedo cubrió el rostro de todos y se quedaron petrificados en el suelo.

Matilda dejó de gritar. Respiraba lentamente, sollozando. Miró a su alrededor; todos la miraban, absolutamente todos.

Tomó sus cosas por última vez y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta de salida. Mientras se alejaba, todo seguía agitándose a su alrededor. Todos se hicieron a un lado para abrirle paso, como si estuviera corriendo en llamas. La _“niña genio”_ se perdió de a vista de todos cuando atravesó la puerta. Nadie fue detrás de ella.

Muchos habrían sugerido que en efecto había sido ella la que lo había hecho. Los amigos les contaron a otros amigos, y pronto el rumor se esparció por toda la escuela, e incluso los no que no estuvieron presentes comenzarían a narrar la anécdota como si hubiera sido así. Sin embargo, el rumor terminaría por desaparecer bastante pronto. Algunas personas comenzaron a cuestionar incrédulos el relato, y comenzaban a proponer explicaciones más o menos razonables que de alguna forma convencían a otros, hasta el punto de preguntarse a sí mismos si en realidad lo habían visto. Al final, como si una mano invisible lo acomodara todo, el incidente fue olvidado.

Matilda, por su parte, no volvería a esa escuela en al menos dos semanas.

****

Cuando Cole dijo que tenía hambre y quería ir a comer algo con urgencia, no lo decía en broma. Por ello, en cuanto pudieron salir del hospital, los tres se dirigieron a una cafetería, que además servía comidas caseras, de nombre _Mr. Joseph_. Se ubicaba relativamente cerca del hospital, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que ninguno de los policías los encontrara si acaso lo intentaban. Ninguno era de Portland así que tuvieron que elegir el restaurante en base a los comentarios de internet, lo cuales eran mayormente positivos. El interior del establecimiento era de apariencia un poco rustica, de muebles de madera y decoración un tanto genérica en las paredes; pinturas o fotos de paisajes y perros mayormente. Se sentaron en una mesa con dos sillones en la esquina más alejada de los otros cinco comensales que había en el local, con el fin de poder tener la mayor privacidad posible en su delicada conversación.

La mesera, una simpática mujer de mediana edad llamada Dolores, les llevó los menús. Cole fue el primero en ordenar, casi de inmediato, pues él tenía muy claro lo que quería.

—Deme la Hamburguesa más grande que tenga, Dolores —comentó el policía con tono jovial—. Término medio, y con queso extra.

—¿Cómo papas, joven?

—Hasta la pregunta es necia. Muchas, por favor.

Cody y Matilda tardaron un poco más en decidir. Cody no tenía mucho apetito realmente; Matilda, por su lado, la verdad era que había estado comiendo mal ese día, y aunque su estómago pedía alimento, sencillamente no le apetecía nada. Su tobillo aún le dolía, pero era más la incómoda sensación de su cuello lo que la tenía inquieta.

—Una ensalada con pollo para mí, por favor —pidió Cody, no del todo convencido—. Con aderezo mil Islas.

—Yo supongo que sólo quiero una milanesa a la plancha —explicó Matilda un poco después—. Y un vaso con agua.

—Enseguida, chicos —señaló Dolores sonriente, y pasó a retirarles sus menús.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, ni tampoco las respuestas. Matilda y Cody querían saber exactamente qué había hecho en aquel pasillo. Cole fue totalmente honesto, como sólo podía serlo con alguien que sabía que compartía su misma alegría, y quizás maldición dependiendo de cómo se viera, de resplandecer

La explicación fue clara, aunque no muy detallada. Durante toda ella, Matilda lo miró fijamente con expresión inmutable y dura; Cody, por su lado, parecía fascinado.

—Increíble —exclamó de pronto el profesor de secundaria, un segundo después de que Cole terminara de hablar—. A ver, entonces, ¿el fantasma del policía asesinado te dijo todo eso?

—Ya les dije, sólo me dijo el nombre —respondió Cole—. El resto lo encontré en internet. No fue gran cosa, él hizo la parte difícil.

Dolores se acercó en ese momento con sus bebidas: Coca-Cola regular para Cole, té de manzana para Cody, y agua para Matilda. Esperaron a que se volviera a retirar para seguir conversando.

—¿Pero entonces el policía ya conocía a esta niñ…? —Cody se detuvo a media palabra, caviló un poco lo que diría, y luego prosiguió—. Digo, ¿conocía a esta mujer llamada Leena?

—Sí, y no —Cole dio un largo sorbo de su soda a través de su popote—. Cuando nuestra conciencia pasa a ese otro plano, nuestra visión de lo que nos rodea se vuelve mucho más clara. Sin interferencias que nos nublen, podemos ser capaces de ver mucho más de lo que vemos estando vivos; sobre todo en lo que respecta a nuestra muerte, y en especial si ésta nos deja con una gran sensación de pérdida, la sensación de que dejamos algo atrás.

El detective se recargó por completo contra su sillón, y colocó su brazo izquierdo cómodamente sobre el respaldo. Cody y Matilda se encontraban sentados en el sillón de enfrente de él, uno a lado del otro.

—Cuando era niño —prosiguió Cole—, se presentó ante mí el fantasma de una niña. Su madre la había envenenado por años, y ni ella ni el resto de su familia lo supieron. Para todos, sólo sufría de una extraña enfermedad que la mantenía en cama todo el tiempo. Hasta que al final murió inevitablemente. Pero una vez que pasó, su esencia, esta… energía que quedó de ella, pudo lograr la consciencia suficiente para darse cuenta de que en efecto había muerto, algo que deben saber no ocurre en todos los casos; pero además pudo percatarse de lo que le había ocurrido en realidad, y de que incluso su hermana menor podría ser la siguiente.

—¿Y te buscó para que le ayudaras? —Inquirió Cody, algo incrédulo, pero a la vez visiblemente interesado. Cole le respondió asintiendo con su cabeza.

—Y como ese caso, he podido encontrar varios otros. Por eso me volví detective de homicidios, sabía que éste sería el mejor lugar para hacer uso de mis habilidades. Así he podido dar con los responsables de decenas de asesinatos.

—Es impresionante —exclamó Cody, genuinamente deslumbrado por su relato—. Ya había oído de algunas personas con el Resplandor que podían ver y hablar con fantasmas, pero nunca había conocido a alguien que directamente lo hiciera. Creía que era más un rumor.

—¿Qué no dijiste que conocías a todos en la Fundación? —comentó Cole a tono de burla, haciendo que Cody se ruborizara un poco.

—Quizás exageré. Es evidente que no los conozco a todos.

Cole rio levemente.

Matilda no parecía interesada en intervenir en su conversación. Parecía más interesada en mirar a la pared mientras daba pequeños sorbos de su vaso de agua.

—Pues no somos un rumor —señaló Cole con convicción—. Pero no hay tantos con esta habilidad realmente, y muchos no logran sobrellevarla porque normalmente se presenta cuando son muy jóvenes. Yo mismo tuve… bastantes problemas de niño… bastantes —su voz tomó un rumbo un tanto apagado en su última frase, pero de inmediato se recuperó—. Pero bueno, aquí entre nosotros, incluso dentro de aquellos que pueden ver lo mismo que yo, mi habilidad es un poco más especial.

—¿De qué forma?

—¿Cómo te lo explico…?

Se encontraba meditando en la mejor elección de palabras, justo cuando Dolores llegó con la ensalada de Cody y la milanesa de Matilda; evidentemente su hamburguesa tardaría un poco más. Matilda sin mucha espera tomó su cuchillo y tenedor y comenzó a cortar la carne de tono grisáceo en pedazos pequeños para meterlos uno a uno en su boca. Estuvo bastante concentrada en ello, y tardó unos segundos en darse en cuenta de que Cody y Cole la miraban curiosos.

—¿Qué? —Les cuestionó de forma cortante.

—Está algo callada, Doctora —señaló Cole—. ¿Usted también tenía mucha hambre?

—Estoy bien, gracias —le respondió de igual forma que antes y siguió cortando su carne.

—¿Te molesta algo, Matilda? —Le preguntó Cody sin muchos rodeos—. Bueno, sé que tras todo lo ocurrido este día, lo difícil sería más bien elegir sólo una cosa, pero...

Matilda respiró hondo por la nariz y luego soltó el aire por el mismo medio. Colocó delicadamente sus cubiertos sobre su plato, aunque igual hicieron un sonido de tintineo al tocar la porcelana. Cruzó sus dedos sobre la mesa, y entonces miró al detective al otro lado de ésta con aparente más serenidad.

—Con todo respeto, pero yo no creo en fantasmas —explicó de manera bastante firme, aunque suave, digna del temple de un miembro del club de debate.

—¿Enserio? —respondió Cole, bastante más relajado y flemático.

—Así es, y francamente yo también he escuchado esos rumores sobre que algunas personas que resplandecen pueden verlos, pero yo jamás he visto uno.

—¿A un fantasma a una persona que pueda verlos?

—Ambos. He tratado a muchos niños a lo largo de estos últimos años, y nunca he visto a alguno que presenté tal cualidad que describe.

—Ah, eso es porque no cualquiera puede lidiar con ese tipo de niños —aclaró Cole, inclinándose un poco hacia ellos para poder hablar mejor—. Se necesita de cierto toque especial, de ciertos conocimientos, de…

—¿De otro tipo de experiencia? —interrumpió Matilda, terminando su frase justo con lo que ella tenía en la cabeza en esos momentos.

—Supongo… Es la segunda vez que me dice eso. ¿A qué viene exactamente?

—No importa —sentenció Matilda tajantemente—. Pues si en verdad es eso en lo que se especializa, Oficial Sear…

—Cole, puedes llamar sólo Cole —le aclaró el muchacho de inmediato, pero Matilda ignoró por completo su sugerencia.

—Oficial Sear —repitió recalcadamente, de una forma que resultó ser un tanto cómica, incluso para Cody—, si ayudar a ese tipo de niños es en lo que ayuda a la Fundación, entonces no sé porque Eleven pensó que usted estaba más calificado para encargarse de mi caso en Salem. Samara no ha presentado o expresado jamás habilidades para ver fantasmas. Sólo sufre de algunas pesadillas, si acaso.

—Las pesadillas pueden ser más significativas de lo que usted cree, doctora —añadió Cole, señalándola con un dedo fijamente.

—Dígamelo a mí —comentó Cody en voz baja con algo de pesadez, justo antes de dar un bocado de su ensalada.

Dolores se hizo presente de nuevo, y como una visión celestial se acercó al fin a su mesa con la gran hamburguesa con papas que Cole había estado esperando durante horas. Al verla, se le hizo agua la boca; y cuando al fin la olió, ya se había enamorado.

—Dolores, es usted mi salvación —profirió con encanto, sacándole una risilla a la mesera antes de que se retirara.

Cole tomó la gran hamburguesa entre sus manos y le propinó la mordida más amplia que su mandíbula le permitía. Su boca se regocijó, y su estómago definitivamente lo agradeció más. La expresión de su cara y los ligeros suspiros que surgían de su boca, no dejaban dudar de lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando. Matilda sonrió ligeramente sin proponérselo, aunque de inmediato se giró hacia otro lado para disimularlo. Para bien o para mal, era un cierto placer para muchos, ella incluida, ver a una persona hambrienta disfrutar de su primer bocado. Y eso no necesariamente se limitaba a los hambrientos por comida.

Una vez que logró tragar gran parte de su primer bocado, colocó de nuevo la hamburguesa en el plato y se limpió un poco los dedos con la servilleta. Esto debía ser algún tipo de tic, pues era bastante inútil limpiarse las manos cuando justo después de seguro tomaría de nuevo la hamburguesa o quizás alguna de las papas fritas.

—Pero tiene razón —comentó el policía cuando fue capaz de hablar con propiedad—. Eleven no me mandó a ayudarla con su caso precisamente porque creyera que la niña podría tener habilidades como las mías. Esa no es su preocupación.

—¿Y qué preocupación puede tener exactamente como para mandarme a un Caza fantasmas como ayuda? —agregó la mujer castaña a su vez, con un tono que no sonaba para nada a broma.

—Matilda —masculló Cody como si fuera una recriminación; ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

Cole rio un poco. Tomo una de las papas frita y la sumergió hasta la mitad en el pequeño recipiente de cátsup que Dolores le había traído junto con su plato.

—¿Sabe?, esto es un poco curioso. Ha visto a gente mover objetos sin tocarlos, hacer que la gente vea y sienta cosas que no están ahí, prender fuego con tan sólo pensarlo, y de seguro mil y una cosas más. ¿Y mi habilidad le causa escepticismo?

—No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra —respondió Matilda con aún más firmeza que antes—. Disfruto como cualquiera de una buena historia de fantasía o terror, pero son sólo eso: historias. Yo soy una mujer de ciencia, y como tal creo en lo que veo y puedo probar. No somos magos ni hacemos trucos, detective. Somos personas con una fisionomía cerebral diferente a la usual; rarezas de la naturaleza si quiere verlo de esa forma, eso es todo. Mover cosas, prender fuego, crear ilusiones, leer mentes, materializar cosas y personas… todas son acciones que podemos ver, medir y probar. Pero no hay ninguna otra forma aceptada científicamente para probar la presencia de un fantasma. Si usted afirmara que hay uno sentado justo a mi lado, por ejemplo, no tendría otra forma de probarlo más que su palabra.

Cody miró con cierto temor su propio lugar. Miró a Cole de reojo y éste negó con su cabeza, indicándole con su mirada que se tranquilizara; no había nada rondándolo en ese sitio; no en ese.

—Había una época en la que la palabra de un hombre bastaba para inspirar confianza —declaró Cole con firmeza, a lo que Matilda bufó sarcástica.

—La palabra de la gente nunca tuvo más valor, solamente los demás eran más ingenuos para bastarse con ella. Y también había una época en la que quemaban a mujeres como yo en la hoguera por brujería al ver lo que podían hacer, así que no me hable de otras épocas como argumento.

Cole volvió a reír; era un poco desesperante ver que no parecía enojarse con nada… salvo, quizás, cuando Vázquez la tomó del brazo de aquella forma cuando se iban.

—Pero Matilda —intervino Cody queriendo calmar la situación de alguna forma—, ¿cómo crees que supo el nombre de la secuestradora entonces?

—Hay otras habilidades que pudieron haberle dado esa información —respondió la psiquiatra, encogiéndose de hombros—. Psicometría o Precognición… o quizás lo que le dijo a esos policías fue cierto y ya conocía la historia de antes.

—¿Y por qué mentirnos? ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

—No lo sé —miró Matilda entonces al oficial al otro lado de la mesa—. Que él nos lo diga.

Cole suspiró un tanto cansado.

—¿Qué la hizo ser así doctora? —inquirió el detective, genuinamente curioso. Matilda arqueó una ceja, confundida por la pregunta.

—¿Así como?

—Tan… adulta —respondió directamente, provocando que Matilda se sobresaltara un poco. El tono de Cole se había turnado un poco agresivo, aunque su sonrisa de alguna forma intentaba disimularlo; aparentemente nodo se le resbalaba—. Y dígame, si sólo cree en lo que ve, ¿por qué es tan escéptica con los fantasmas si según tengo entendido usted, junto con otros veinte niños, fue testigo de un verdadero _Poltergeist_ a los seis años en pleno salón de clases?

Matilda tosió fuerte, casi atragantándose con su carne de la impresión de haber escuchado tal acusación. Cody intentó ayudarla, pero Matilda rápidamente extendió su mano hacia él para indicarle que estaba bien.

—¿Cómo supo de eso? —soltó la castaña, más de hecho como una tajante exigencia que a Cole le pareció divertida.

—¿Es verdad? —añadió Cody, sorprendido de oírle responder tal cosa.

—¡No! —Exclamó con fuerza, aunque casi de inmediato titubeó—. Bueno… Sí… Es una larga historia.

—De las que más me gustan —agregó Cole alzando su mano. Matilda, sin embargo, sólo lo miró de reojo con nada disimulada molestia, incluso mayor a la que ya tenía con anterioridad.

—Eso sólo fue un truco —le respondió entre dientes, y entonces agachó su mirada de nuevo a su plato y siguió cortando lo que quedaba de su milanesa, aplicando tanta fuerza que su cuchillo rechinaba de forma dolorosa contra la porcelana el plato—. Nunca hubo un fantasma ahí, fui yo la que lo provocó todo.

—¿Y por qué? —cuestionó Cody, confundido pues no conocía de antes tal anécdota.

—Esa es la larga historia de la que no quiero hablar —fue lo único que logró sacarle, y luego calló secamente.

Tan adulta… sí, aparentemente en eso se había convertido: una adulta más; que podía mover objetos sin tocarlos y un par de cosas más, pero una adulta más aun así, con sus amarguras, tristezas, preocupaciones, litros de café en su interior, deudas de tarjeta de crédito y una rabia diaria que deseaba salir de alguna u otra forma. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella niña que veía a los adultos como algo totalmente ajeno a ella, como si fueran seres de otro planeta o hablaran otro idioma? ¿Dónde estaba ahora aquella pequeña que había realizado una jugarreta tan ingeniosa en su salón de clases y había logrado ahuyentar a la malvada Tronchatoro? ¿No se dijo a sí misma en más de una ocasión que, así como el mismo Peter Pan, ella nunca sería una adulta así? Definitivamente estaba bastante lejos de ser como sus padres o su antigua directora, pero igual tenía sus cualidades no tan agraciadas de las que ella misma era consciente, pero con las que había sencillamente aprendido a lidiar.

Ahora quién le parecía ajena y distante, era aquella niña ingenua e inocente; brillante, pero inocente.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio unos minutos. Cole concentrado en su hamburguesa, Cody comiendo un poco a fuerzas su ensalada, y Matilda, ya con su plato vacío, sólo se tomaba su agua en pequeños sorbos no continuos. Cuando Cole se encontraba ya a la mitad de su hamburguesa, la colocó de nuevo sobre su plato. Tomó un par de servilletas y se limpió profundamente sus dedos de cualquier rastro de cátsup, grasa o sal.

—Escuche, Doctora —mencionó el policía, poniendo marcado énfasis en _“Doctora”_ —, es obvio que tiene algunos problemas con los que está tratando de lidiar, y eso es completamente respetable. Pero independientemente de que crea o no lo que le cuento sobre mi habilidad, la única verdad que le puedo asegurar, científicamente si así lo desea, es que vine aquí a ayudarla, a usted y a la niña que trata. Eleven me mandó aquí porque está convencida de que le puedo ser de ayuda, y ese es mi único propósito. Además, pedí días de vacaciones para estar aquí, y en verdad quisiera darles buen uso —Matilda lo miraba de reojo con cierta indiferencia forzada mientras bebía lentamente de su vaso. Cole entonces le extendió su mano a modo de saludo, ofreciéndosela directamente a ella—. ¿Qué dice, Dra. Honey? ¿Trabajamos juntos?

Matilda contempló en silencio su mano estirada. Pasaron unos segundos en los que ni Cole ni Cody tenían claro si se la tomaría o no, pero parecía que al menos estaba considerando hondamente en la posibilidad. Para su suerte, por así decirlo, el sonido de su celular se hizo presente abruptamente, y como una campana le salvo de la penosa situación. Rápidamente quitó su atención de la mano del hombre y comenzó a hurgar en su bolso en la búsqueda de su teléfono. No tardó en encontrarlo, y en su pantalla se mostraba un número no reconocido, pero por el inicio de éste era claro que era de ahí mismo de Oregón.

—Disculpen —murmuró antes de responder. Un tanto resignado, y por dentro aún más ofendido, Cole bajó su mano y prefirió mejor usarla para tomar una de la papas fritas—. Dra. Matilda Honey, ¿quién habla?

La persona del otro lado de la línea tardó un rato en responder. Lo escuchó titubear y dudar, antes de que su voz se hiciera al fin claramente presente.

—Dra. Honey… Habla el Dr. Johnson… —susurró con voz entrecortada, pero aun así fue reconocible para Matilda. Sin embargo, se le escuchaba extraño, incluso diría que… asustado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Dr. Johnson? —le preguntó la castaña con un tono serio—. Se escucha alterado.

—Lo estoy… sí, lo estoy —le respondió el doctor al otro de la línea, incluso soltando una pequeña risilla nerviosa justo después—. Algo pasó con Samara.

—¿Algo? —espetó Matilda exaltada. De inmediato se puso de pie y se alejó un par de pasos de la mesa. Sus dos acompañantes se pararon detrás de ella casi de inmediato, mirándola totalmente preocupados—. ¿Cómo que algo? ¿Qué le pasó?

—Yo… no lo sé… —balbuceó Johnson, dubitativo—. Creo que sus poderes… se salieron de control, no lo sé. No sabemos qué hacer. Creo que sólo usted… ¿podría venir cuánto antes, por favor?

Matilda no lograba procesar lo que ocurría en base a la poca información que ese hombre le estaba dando. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Samara?, ¿a qué se refería con que sus poderes se habían salido de control?, ¿cuándo había pasado todo eso? Su cabeza ya estaba de por sí completamente liada por todo lo que acababa de pasar esa mañana, luego esa extraña conversación que acababa de tener con ese recién llegado… y ahora eso.

Era demasiado.

Se tomó un segundo, sólo un segundo, para cerrar los ojos, respirar hondo e intentar calmarse. El escozor en su cuello, justo en el área en donde esa mano invisible la había tomado, se hizo presente una vez más, y la distrajo por unos instantes, pero logró recobrar el camino correcto. Eran muchas cosas, pero no podía lidiar con todas al mismo tiempo. Debía priorizar, y enfocar su atención en una, y luego en otra. Y aunque el tono de Johnson no hubiera estado así de cargado de desesperación como lo estaba, igualmente Samara sería su prioridad sin dudarlo.

—Estoy Portland —le informó al otro médico un tanto más tranquila—, tardaría una o dos horas en llegar.

—Por favor, venga en cuánto pueda —respondió Johnson, casi como una súplica.

—Está bien, voy para allá —le aclaró firmemente, y poco después ambos colgaron.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó Cody de inmediato en cuanto bajó el teléfono de su oreja.

—Ocurrió algo con Samara, tengo que regresar de inmediato a Eola.

—¿Qué cosa ocurrió? —inquirió Cole alarmado.

—No lo sé… parece que perdió el control de sus habilidades. Quien me llamó estaba muy alterado, no me pudo dar detalles. Dios, qué no haya lastimado nadie.

Matilda cerró sus ojos, y pegó su frente contra su teléfono. Si había ocurrido lo peor, si había vuelto a usar sus habilidades contra una persona así como lo había hecho con su madre, y esto había terminado en algún tipo de tragedia… No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Samara a ello. Podría volver a cerrarse, incluso peor que antes, y todo el progreso que había logrado esos días sencillamente desaparecería. Sin mencionar la enorme culpa que la invadiría… O incluso podría descontrolarse aún más…

Una horrenda imagen vino a su memoria en estos momentos: la de una chica en su hermoso vestido de graduación, cubierta de pies a cabeza con sangre hasta el punto que el color original de dicho vestido era totalmente imposible de adivinar, y que la miraba a ella con sus ojos totalmente desorbitados y fuera de sí… una imagen salida del mismo infierno abrasador para decirle _“hola”_.

Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía un poco, quizás en parte debido a lo rápido que había comido. No servía de nada sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo; tenía que ir y enfrentar de frente lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

—Si ocurrió algo como eso, quizás no puedas controlarla sola —señaló Cody, pero ella lo escuchaba bastante lejano—. Yo te acompañaré.

—Yo también voy —secundó Cole de inmediato—. A eso vine hasta acá, después de todo.

Matilda podría haber dicho algo que persuadirlos, pero en realidad no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria sobre si quería o no que la acompañaran. Lo más sencillo para ella fue asentir con su cabeza.

—De acuerdo, pero hagan sólo lo que yo les diga, ¿está bien? Samara es delicada.

—Usted manda, jefa —ironizó Cole, y acto seguido tomó el plato que contenía lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa—. Dolores, ¿puedes ponérmela para llevar? Y la cuenta, por favor.

La mesera tomó la hamburguesa y la ensalada de Cody, así como el plato vacío de Matilda, y se dirigió a la cocina. Regresó unos cinco minutos después con las comidas en recipientes desechables orgánicos, y la cuenta. Veinte minutos después, los tres a bordo del auto alquilado de Matilda, ya estaban en camino por la I-5 Sur en dirección a Salem.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 20**


	21. Capítulo 21. Respira… sólo respira

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 21.  
** **Respira… sólo respira**

El taxi de la recién llegada se abrió paso por el camino de tierra rodeado de árboles que llevaba a la pintoresca casa de estilo clásico, con una hermosa fachada; era ya tarde, pero el cielo despegado y las luces externas de la propiedad dejaban perfectamente a la vista dicha hermosura. Se encontraba a las afueras de Arcadia, a una hora aproximadamente del Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles en el cual había aterrizado. El vehículo amarillo se estacionó justo al frente de la casa, al pie de los escalones del pórtico, y de varios rosales perfectamente bien cuidados que sólo podían haber crecido de esa forma con el constante cuidado de una mano gentil y detallista.

El ambiente que rodeaba todo ese espacio era realmente tranquilizador y agradable. Pocas veces en sus treintaidós años de vida había estado en un sitio que le hiciera sentir energías tan positivas, como si cualquier rastro de maldad simplemente fuera repelido o se mantenía en la calle, temeroso de penetrar más. Era realmente un sitio en el que a Jane Wheeler no le molestaría en lo absoluto pasar varios días… pero no todo era tan perfecto.

Desde el asiento trasero de los pasajeros, alzó su mirada viendo por la ventanilla hacia el piso de superior de la casa. Entre toda esa energía brillante que la rodeaba, ahí se encontraba un pequeño punto gris; un inestable y ruidoso punto gris que le provocaba un pequeño dolor punzante en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Pero no se encontraba impresionada; después de todo, fue justo por eso que había ido ahí.

Le pagó al conductor el viaje y pasó a bajarse con su maleta de mano y su bolso. El conductor bajó de la cajuela la maleta más grande en la que llevaba su ropa, y después se retiró tras un amistoso _“buenas noches”_. Él no se percató para nada de aquel molesto punto gris sobre sus cabezas, y era mejor así. Un instante después de que el taxi se perdió en el camino, casi como si intencionalmente hubiera estado esperando que se fuera, se comenzó a escuchar un ajetreo ahogado que sobresalía de la agradable calma que había reinado desde que llegó. Las ventanas del piso superior se agitaban, sobre todo las de una habitación en especial justo sobre la puerta principal. Las luces del interior también comenzaron a prenderse y apagarse solas, y entre todo ello logró percibir algunos pequeños gritos y lamentos.

Una vieja casa embrujada en las afueras, pensarían muchos, pero la realidad estaba bastante lejos de ello… dependiendo de a quién le preguntaras. Con sus dedos se acomodó uno de los mechones rizados de su cabello corto castaño oscuro, y comenzó entonces a caminar hacia las escaleras cargando todo su equipaje. Antes de pisar el primer escalón, sin embargo, una de las grandes puertas de madera en la entrada se abrió de par en par, y la que supuso era la dueña de la casa apareció del otro lado: una mujer delgada cerca de los cuarenta, de rostro blanco y afilado, de cabellos rubios oscuros lacios, bien peinado y arreglado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y ojos café oscuro sobre los que portaba unos anteojos redondos de armazón rojizo.

Jane se paralizó un instante al sentir los ojos impresionados y confundidos de aquella mujer. Si no fuera por ese pequeño punto gris sobre ella, que ahora sentía más intenso, hubiera pensado por un momento que se había equivocado de casa. Nadie dijo nada, hasta que la mujer pareció al fin reaccionar. La confusión de su mirada se esfumó, y de pronto fue como si acabara de recordar algo importante que había olvidado, o como si acabara de despertar sin saber en dónde estaba y de repente dicha información se le viniera de golpe a la cabeza.

—Lo siento —exclamó la mujer en la puerta, y alzó en ese momento sus anteojos para poder tallarse un poco los ojos. Estaba muy oscuro y estaba muy lejos para estar segura de ello, pero a Jane le pareció que posiblemente había estado llorando no hace mucho. Se rodeó a sí misma con la pashmina color pastel que traía sobre los hombros, a pesar de que era una noche algo cálida—. Es usted la señora Wheeler, ¿verdad?

—Así es. —Respondió la mujer de rizos oscuros con media sonrisa. Se atrevió entonces a subir los escalones con todo y su maleta, y se paró en el pórtico frente a ella—. Jane Wheeler, para servirle, señora Honey.

—Señorita Honey… —murmuró la mujer en voz baja, pero pareció arrepentirse casi de inmediato de haberlo hecho—. No importa, muchas gracias por venir…

Le extendió su mano a modo de saludo, y al parecer la recién llegada estaba más que dispuesta en aceptarla. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tomarla, se escuchó un sonoro grito desde la planta de arriba mucho más intenso que los anteriores. Se sintió a la vez como la casa se estremecía y las luces parpadearon. La señora Honey retiró su mano y la llevó instintivamente a su pecho, intentando suprimir como pudo un gritillo de miedo que empujaba por salir. Jane igualmente bajó su mano hacia su costado al considerar totalmente fallido ese apretón de manos.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Le preguntó con tono suave.

—Sí, por favor —le respondió apresurada la dueña de la casa haciéndose a un lado. Jane entró mirando directo hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la planta superior, e inconscientemente ignorando todo los hermosos decorados del recibidor, o la pulcritud con la que todo se encontraba limpio y acomodado. Sólo la voz de la señorita Honey lograba distraer aunque fuera un poco su concentración de las escaleras—. Yo no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto, pero no tengo a quien más acudir. Estoy tan preocupada por mi hija y…

—Descuide —le interrumpió con tono serio, alzando su mano hacia ella para indicarle que no tenía que excusarse con ella—. Ella está arriba, ¿cierto? —Jennifer asintió rápidamente—. Vamos a verla.

La señorita Honey la guio hacia arriba, yendo ella al frente. Por un pequeño segundo, dicho momento trajo a la memoria de Jane la película de _“El Exorcista”,_ una de las primeras películas de terror que había visto con su ahora esposo y sus amigos; extrañamente una historia sobre una niña poseída por el demonio que hacía actos aterradores e incomprensibles para todos, no resultó peculiarmente aterradora para ella como para el resto de los presentes en aquella sala de estar. Ella quizás no lo diría abiertamente con palabras, pero era bastante probable que hubiera visto para ese entonces bastantes cosas mucho más aterradoras como para sentirse impresionada por un poco de maquillaje en el rostro de una actriz y un par de efecto especiales rudimentarios.

Como fuera, igual se preguntó si algún espectador imaginario desde el pie de la escalera, la vería y relacionaría de inmediato al sacerdote subiendo hacia la recamara de la protagonista que iba a ayudar. Claro, el escenario era mucho menos lúgubre; de hecho la casa era realmente adorable y hermosa por donde la viera. Y no iba a ver a una niña poseída, aunque de seguro habría mucha gente que opinaría distinto.

El casi asilamiento de la casa, al estar rodeada por ese extenso terreno que la separaba lo suficiente de sus vecinos más cercanos, había al parecer sido fructífero para que nadie notara el descontrol que se estaba viviendo en ese sitio. Lo que más había llamado la atención de la gente era el hecho de la niña no se hubiera presentado en clases desde hace ya una semana y media, y que casi al mismo tiempo su madre adoptiva hubiera pedido un permiso especial para ausentarse de la escuela en dónde fungía como profesora. _“De seguro la pequeña debe estar enferma”_ , suponían de seguro muchos, y de momento era preferible que pensaran eso.

—Sólo logra calmarse cuando duerme, si es que logra hacerlo —le comentaba la mujer de cabellos rubios oscuros mientras subían—. Desde ayer ya no me deja entrar a su cuarto, me cierra la puerta en cuanto intento abrir. No ha probado bocado… ya no sé qué…

En cuanto llegaron al pasillo superior, la señorita Honey tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltarse a llorar en esos momentos. Siempre había sido una mujer fuerte. No había situación que rompiera su temple… hasta ese momento. Eso la había superado por completo. Matilda, su hija adoptiva y la luz de su mundo, siempre había sido tan independiente en todo aspecto posible de su vida; y la primera vez que realmente ocupaba de su ayuda, que realmente necesitaba que su madre le dijera qué hacer o cómo solucionar tan precaria situación, simplemente fue incapaz de hacer algo, y eso la llenaba de una abrumadora y paralizante frustración.

—Está bien, tranquila —le murmuró la invitada a su casa en voz baja, pasando su mano por su espalda de manera reconfortante—. Todo estará bien ahora, se lo prometo.

Jennifer respiró con fuerza por su nariz, y luego pasó sus dedos discretamente por el costado de sus ojos.

—Gracias… ¿en verdad puede ayudarla? ¿Sabe realmente cómo lidiar con algo como esto?

Jane sonrió, por fuera y por dentro. No le respondió, y siguió andando hacia la habitación de la niña, como si supiera exactamente a dónde ir. Se paró justo delante de la puerta y aguardó a que Jennifer la abriera. Se seguía escuchando ajetreo desde adentro.

—Matilda, querida —murmuró la señorita Honey frente a la puerta—. Por favor, déjame entrar…

—¡No! —Se escuchó con fuerza espetar desde adentro a una vocecilla aguda entre pequeños sollozos—. ¡No quiero lastimarte! ¡No quiero…!

Jane avanzó hacia la puerta en ese momento, y gentilmente hizo a su anfitriona un lado.

—Permítame… —Jane puso su mano en la perilla. La señorita Honey no vería directamente su acción, pero tras enfocarse unos momentos logró hacer sin problema que los seguros de la puerta se abrieran con la ayudada de su propia habilidad _“especial”_ , para luego lograr además que la puerta se abriera pese a la oposición de la niña en su interior.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba la habitación de una niña de trece años, pero no como cualquier otra. Los colores de las paredes, las sabanas de la cama, la alfombra, todo estaba en colores sobrios. Más que juguetes o posters de bandas en las paredes, había dos libreros, además de una repisa sobre su cama para trofeos. Había un escritorio para computadora y tareas a un costado, y un pequeño ropero. Sin embargo, los libreros, las repisas, el escritorio y el ropero, no estaban como debían de estar. Varios de los libros, trofeos, hojas de papel y prendas de vestir se encontraban o tiradas en el suelo… o flotando en el aire, algunos simplemente suspendidos, otros más pasando velozmente, cruzando la habitación y chocando contra las paredes. La computadora estaba también el suelo, y la silla del escritorio también estaba ladeada. Todo era demasiado irreal…

—Dios, Matilda… —exclamó Jennifer, ahogando otro llanto. Jane, por su parte, permaneció tranquila en el marco de la puerta, analizando todo el escenario.

Le indicó con una mano a la dueña de la casa que se quedara en la puerta. Dejó su bolso en el suelo y se adentró lentamente en la habitación, esquivando todos los proyectiles que cruzaban el espacio del cuarto. Había muchas cosas por todos lados, pero ningún rastro de la dueña de todas ellas. Ésta se encontraba, como intuía, sentada a un lado de la cama. La pequeña de cabello castaño corto, estaba abrazada de sus piernas, con su rostro hundido entre ellas. Sollozaba despacio, apenas perceptible.

Al sentir su cercanía, Matilda alzó rápidamente su rostro y la volteó a ver complementa llena de miedo. Sus ojos, y todo su rostro, se encontraban enrojecidos. Sus ojos se encontraban algo brillosos, pero al parecer había llorado tanto que sus lágrimas simplemente ya se habían secado. Jane sonrió levemente, y entonces se agachó de cuclillas frente a la cama, a un par de metros de ella.

—Hola, Matilda —exclamó la extraña para la pequeña, con mucha suavidad—. Me llamo Jane, pero tú puedes decirme Eleven. Todos mis amigos lo hacen.

La niña no le respondió. La miró fijamente con sus ojos azules y profundos totalmente abiertos. Intentaba quizás analizarla lo suficiente para determinar quién era con exactitud, ya que al parecer su presentación no le había convencido. De seguro estaba digiriendo la idea de que un extraño, de la nada, descubriera su secreto y de esa forma.

—No tienes nada que temer —le susurró muy despacio como si le estuviera diciendo algún pequeño secreto—. Estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Jane alzó su mano hacia un lado, y un libro que estaba en el suelo a algunos metros de ella de la nada se desprendió del suelo y voló hacia sus manos, atrapándola ella entre sus dedos con facilidad. Matilda se sobresaltó, sorprendida. Eso no lo había hecho ella, de eso estaba segura.

—¿Usted también…? —Susurró con la voz entrecortada; Jane sólo sonrió.

—Dime, ¿qué te ocurre, cariño? —le cuestionó Jane sin cambiar de posición o de tono.

—No lo puedo apagar —masculló de pronto la niña, con su voz esforzándose por hacerse notar entre toda la angustia que le carcomía la garganta—. Antes podía controlarlo, antes podía apagarlo sin problema. Pero ahora no puedo… no puedo. No quiero lastimar a mi mamá… no quiero lastimar a nadie, pero no puedo detenerme.

—Sí, claro que puedes, Matilda —declaró Jane con bastante firmeza, casi agresiva—. Esa habilidad que tienes es sólo tuya y de nadie más. Sólo tú decides cuándo usarla y cuando no.

—¡No!, ¡no puedo! ¡Ya le dije que no puedo! —Le gritó con bastante fuerza, y todo el piso bajo sus pies se estremeció, tanto que parecía que se rompería. Jennifer tuvo que sujetarse del marco de la puerta para evitar caerse.

—Matilda… —Exclamó la madre con absoluta preocupación, e estivamente su cuerpo dio un paso al frente para acercársele.

—Manténgase atrás —le indicó Jane con un tono tan autoritario, que igualmente el cuerpo delgado de la mujer se detuvo en seco en su sitio. Jane se concentró entonces sólo en Matilda. Se atrevió a acercársele un poco, y ella instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás, por lo que optó por no avanzar más de lo debido. Alzó ambas manos hacia el frente, en señal de calma y comenzó a hablarle lentamente—. Escúchame Matilda, escúchame… sólo… a mí…

****

Para cuando llegaron a Eola, ya se encontraba atardeciendo, pero aún había suficiente sol. Aun así, el aire que envolvía al hospital psiquiátrico era denso y oscuro que uno se sentía tan inseguro y expuesto como si estuviera solo a la mitad de la madrugada, con absolutamente nada ni nadie a su alrededor. De hecho, el estacionamiento se encontraba solo cuando ingresaron, a excepción de los propios vehículos de los empleados que Matilda siempre había visto cada día que había ido a ese lugar.

Se estacionaron casi en la mera puerta de entrada. Al bajarse, los tres miraron pensativos hacia el edificio blanco, los tres con expresiones confusas y apremiantes.

—¿Ustedes también sienten eso? —cuestionó Cole como un pequeño susurro.

—¿La sensación inquietante de que no deberíamos estar aquí? —Contestó Cody del mismo modo.

—Sí, esa misma…

Los presentimientos o corazonadas que su Resplandor les daba a veces, parecían haberse alocado en cuanto se acercaron a ese sitio. Los tres lo sentían, y aunque no lo hubieran expresado abiertamente con palabras, igualmente presentían que los otros también. Algo bastante malo estaba ocurriendo, o al menos había ocurrido.

Matilda fue la primera en lograr sobreponerse a esa sensación paralizante y lograr avanzar hacia la puerta; inevitablemente sus dos acompañantes se vieron obligados a igualmente seguirla.

Aunque el exterior del hospital se sentía calmado y en silencio, el interior era muy diferente. Se escuchaba bastante ruido, el eco de voces y pasos resonando en los pasillos, y llegando de alguna u otra forma hacia ellos. Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo principal hacia el cubículo de recepción, no vieron precisamente a mucha gente, pero sí les tocó al menos tres enfermeros yendo de un pasillo a otro con notoria prisa, y otro más llevando a un hombre, casi catatónico, en una silla de ruedas.

La enfermera de recepción, la misma que había atendido a Matilda en su primer día ahí, estaba al teléfono. Su estado aletargado de aquel entonces, y que se había perpetuado en días siguientes, había desparecido. Ahora parecía estar con la sangre fluyéndole más deprisa, hablando enérgica por el teléfono, revisando su libreta, y también la computadora al mismo tiempo. La joven no se percató de su presencia hasta que ya estuvieron a unos pasos de su lugar. En cuanto la vio, dejó a un lado todo lo que estaba haciendo, incluso dejó caer el teléfono al suelo provocando un golpe sonoro y casi doloroso, y se paró de su silla de un salto.

—Dra. Honey, gracias al cielo —exclamó enérgica y aliviada, lo que confundió bastante a la Psiquiatra.

—Buenas tardes… ¿qué fue lo que…? —antes de que terminara su pregunta, la enfermera salió apresurada de su sitio y se dirigió, casi corriendo, al pasillo adyacente.

—¡Dr. Johnson!, ¡Dr. Johnson! —La escucharon gritar mientras se alejaba. Los tres la miraron correr por el pasillo, hasta que ya no les fue posible.

—Se ve que es popular por aquí, Doctora —comentó Cole, algo burlón.

—Eso es nuevo para mí —señaló la castaña, demasiado confundida para reaccionar como era debido.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. El Dr. Johnson en persona no tardó en aparecer apresurado, viniendo por el mismo pasillo por el que la joven se había ido. Ella no venía con él, por lo que suponía que se había quedado quizás atendiendo algún otro tema.

—Dra. Honey —exclamó Johnson, igualmente aterradoramente entusiasmado y aliviado de verla. Se le veía algo cansado y distraído—. Una disculpa, todo es un caos. Tuvimos que mover a casi todos nuestros pacientes del ala de Samara, y no fue sencillo porque era de nuestros pacientes más problemáticos.

—¿Moverlos por qué? —Cuestionó Matilda notoriamente a la defensiva—. ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? ¿Dónde está el Dr. Scott?

—No sé adónde se fue… él… —Johnson balbuceó, aparentemente dudando entre qué decir y que no, y esto hizo que la actitud de Matilda se volviera aún más agresiva. Se le aproximó, encarándolo de frente, y aunque era de estatura más baja que él, igualmente lo intimidó lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder un poco.

—Escúcheme —empezó a decirlo con voz lenta pero firme—, tendrá que decirme todo lo que pasó ahora mismo, sin ocultar nada. De otra forma no podremos ayudarlo. —Johnson miró entonces por encima de la cabeza de la doctora a los otros dos hombres que la acompañaban—. Ellos vienen conmigo, son mis colegas.

—¿Colegas? —inquirió el doctor, confundido—. ¿Son psiquiatras también?

—En mis tiempos libres —se apresuró Cole a responder con tono sarcástico. Matilda lo miró sobre su hombro con una mirada de regaño, pero se volvió casi de inmediato de nuevo hacia Johnson.

—Ya están al tanto del caso. Hablé con libertad.

Johnson se retiró sus lentes y pasó su mano por todo su rostro, tallándolo con algo de fuerza. Se veía que no quería hacerlo, pero al final no le quedó de otra. Les contó lo mejor que pudo sobre lo ocurrido esa mañana, como Samara había reaccionado, lo que le había hecho al Dr. Scott, y por último lo poco que sabía sobre el extraño suceso que acababa de pasar horas atrás en su habitación y había causado todo ese alboroto.

El rostro de Matilda estaba duro como roca mientras lo escuchaba contarle todo eso. Su quijada estaba apretada, y sus ojos casi centellaban del coraje en ellos. Se giró por mero instinto hacia el mostrador de recepción, y se apoyó en él con ambas manos, mientras respiraba lentamente para intentar tranquilizarse.

—Son unos idiotas —murmuró entre dientes—. ¡¿En qué estaban pensando?! ¿Y se hacen llamar psiquiatras? ¿En dónde estudiaron, par de…?

Se forzó a sí misma a guardar silencio, antes de que dijera algo de lo que realmente se arrepintiera.

—No supimos qué más hacer… —murmuró Johnson, indeciso.

—¡No hacerla enojar para empezar hubiera sido buena idea!

—Ese fue Scott, yo no… yo no…

Johnson comenzó a balbucear, incapaz de formular una oración coherente. Retrocedió lentamente y se dejó caer en una de las sillas del área de espera. Se sostuvo la cara con las manos, y se escuchaba como respiraba un poco agitado. Cole y Cody lo miraron algo perplejos; Matilda siguió dándoles la espalda, volteada al mostrador.

—Yo ni siquiera creía del todo que esto fuera verdad —murmuró Johnson, apenas audible—. Una parte de mí siempre creyó que todo esto que hacía esta niña era algún tipo de truco que no podía aún explicar, pero que tarde o temprano lo descubriríamos y ahí terminaría todo. —Retiró sus manos de su cara, y señaló entonces hacia uno de los corredores, con horror en el rostro—. Pero lo que hizo en ese pasillo… Oh Dios… esto no puede ser real.

El estado de ánimo del Dr. Johnson no era en realidad muy diferente al de Vázquez. Ambos vieron cosas que no podían explicarse, pero sus cabezas se esforzaban intentándolo. Cuando no funcionaba, las reacciones de la gente variaban; la agresividad de Vázquez y la negación de Johnson eran de las más comunes.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —preguntó Matilda tras unos instantes de silencio.

—En su cuarto, aún amarrada a su camilla, supongo.

—¡¿Amarrada?! —Espetó incrédula la castaña, girándose al fin hacia él—. ¡¿Cómo que amarrada?!

—Todos los que se acercan ese sitio terminan heridos de alguna forma. Está fuera de control… no sabemos qué…

Johnson volvió a callar, y de nuevo ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. La imagen de Samara, amarrada, sola e indefensa en un cuarto como el que Johnson les había descrito… El estómago de Matilda le dio vueltas, pero se contuvo de cualquier reacción visible. Respiró con fuerza, recuperó la serenidad y entonces logró pararse derecha de nuevo. Tomó su bolso y lo dejó sobre el mostrador, sacando de él sólo su teléfono celular. Se acomodó su traje rápidamente con sus manos, y luego siguió con su cabello; esto no tenía ningún propósito específico, era más un tic involuntario para despejar su mente.

—Mantengan a los otros pacientes y al personal a salvo —musitó despacio—. Yo me encargaré de esto.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos —añadió Cole con decisión. Matilda vio al oficial de reojo, con no tan buena disposición a simple vista.

—Vamos, Matilda —escuchó que Cody pronunciaba, casi como un regaño. La castaña simplemente suspiró resignada y comenzó a andar apresurada hacia la habitación de Samara. Cole y Cody la siguieron a una distancia prudente.

— — — —

Matilda barajeaba en su mente todas las opciones. La idea de que Samara pudiera plasmar esas imágenes más allá del papel, radiografías o la propia mente de las personas, siempre había sido una posibilidad. Paredes, techos y piso, todo ello no eran más que superficies, no muy diferentes de un papel si hablaban de una modificación celular a los niveles que habían teorizado. Pero el que pudiera hacerlo de golpe, y de una escala como la descrita por el Dr. Johnson, eso definitivamente no había estado en sus predicciones. Además de que la imagen que les había descrito era bastante… perturbadora; y aun así, sólo cuando estuvieron ya de pie en aquel pasillo fue capaz de digerirla en su totalidad.

Los tres se quedaron quietos al girar en la esquina. Era como si de golpe hubieran entrado a otro edificio sin que se dieran cuenta. Varias de las lámparas del techo se habían roto, por lo que la iluminación era escasa. Lo que alcanzaban a ver, sin embargo, era… bastante incómodo. Paredes roídas, llenas de óxido, humedad, e incluso rastros de vegetación abriéndose paso entre las grietas. El suelo estaba cubierto con un extenso y nada agradable charco, como si se hubiera filtrado el agua de alguna lluvia y se hubiera mezclado con la basura y demás porquería del sitio. Se sentía un ambiente frío, no insoportable pero sí lo suficiente para sentirse incómodo o al menos con la necesidad de tener otro saco encima. Había pequeños rastros de polvo, o al menos algo muy parecido, rondando el aire. Y el olor era quizás lo peor; olor a animal muerto, a agua estancada, a basura en descomposición. Eran tan nauseabundo, que era imposible no sentir al menos una pequeña arcada.

—Por Dios —exclamó Cody, estupefacto, mirando todo minuciosamente.

—Creo que no es el mejor lugar para evitar pesadillas, profesor —añadió Cole, intentando sonar gracioso pero realmente no lo había logrado del todo.

Luego de dudar unos momentos, Matilda activó la lámpara de su teléfono y con ella logró alumbrarse mejor el camino, especialmente el suelo. Cole y Cody siguieron su ejemplo. Los tres sujetaban sus teléfonos con una mano y con la otra se cubrían lo más posible sus narices y bocas para resistir el olor. Sus zapatos terminaron pisando esa agua sucia, pero procuraron no pensar en eso de momento. De niña a Matilda le gustaba ir al río a buscar reptiles, peces e insectos para catalogarlos, así que sólo intentó imaginarse que estaba haciendo eso de nuevo.

—Cody, ¿esto es similar a aquello que me contaste que hiciste de niño? —le cuestionó Matilda curiosa.

—Sí… lo creas o no me trae recuerdos —murmuró Cody, algo inseguro.

—¿Tú hiciste algo como esto antes? —Preguntó Cole, incrédulo.

—No exactamente algo así, pero igualmente mis habilidades afectaron todo el espacio en el que me encontraba, creando un escenario bastante desagradable. Curiosamente, también en esa ocasión me drogaron para tenerme dormido.

—¿Entonces crees que todo eso es una ilusión? —Inquirió Cole.

Cody negó con su cabeza.

—No creo que esto sea una ilusión, o algo como lo que yo hago. Esto… es algo más.

—Sí, yo también lo siento. Hay algo bastante pesado en este sitio, que sencillamente no es natural.

—¿Hablas de…? —Cody lo miró, algo impresionado. Ahora Cole fue el que negó.

—Si preguntas por fantasmas, no. Hay fantasmas que con la energía suficiente pueden materializar y afectar nuestro mundo de forma física, pero no a este nivel. Pero si existen otro tipo de fuerzas que pueden hacer algo como esto, o incluso mucho más.

—¿Otras fuerzas como qué exactamente?

Cole soltó una risilla burlona, seguida inmediatamente por un quejido de molestia, pues al parecer había pisado algo que no lograba describir, pero que igual su primer instinto fue retirar su pie bruscamente lo más rápido que pudo.

—Mejor lo dejemos para otro escenario más agradable, profesor —murmuró con disgusto el oficial.

Avanzaron por alrededor de dos minutos más hasta que Matilda alumbró con su luz una puerta totalmente oxidada tumbada a mitad del pasillo. A su lado izquierdo, se encontraba el marco en el cual la puerta se había hallado, con aún rastros de sus bisagras en ella. Esa era la habitación de Samara.

Matilda tomó aire hondo, o al menos lo más hondo que el viciado y pútrido aire que los rodeaba les permitió, y avanzó con un poco más de prisa hacia la puerta. Y entonces escuchó los sollozos, pequeños sollozos lastimeros y dolorosos que provenían del interior del cuarto, y que la hicieron detenerse por unos instantes. Se movió con lentitud hasta lograr asomarse al interior. El estado de lo que lograba enfocar con su luz era igual de deplorable que el resto del pasillo… a excepción de un blanco puro, en su mayoría limpio que sobresalió del resto del cuarto en cuanto la luz lo tocó: el blanco de la bata de Samara.

En efecto, la niña seguía recostada sobre la camilla, de sabanas ahora llenas de manchas de humedad y con agujeros, atada de muñeca y tobillos por correas viejas de cuero, pero que aún tenían la suficiente resistencia para sujetarla. La niña tenía el rostro humedecido por sus propias lágrimas, y sollozaba desconsoladamente presa del pánico. En cuanto la luz la iluminó, giró sus ojos en dirección a la entrada a como su posición se lo permitió.

—¿Ma… tilda…? —susurró con debilidad.

—Samara —exclamó Matilda, estupefacta de verla en tal estado. Sin pensarlo, avanzó hacia el interior de la habitación—. No te preocupes, voy a…

—¡No te me acerques! —Gritó la niña con fuerza, y su voz retumbo en el eco de las paredes, las cuales comenzaron a desquebrajarse un poco. El agua en sus pies también comenzó a alterarse, y a Cody y Cole por igual les pareció de pronto que de hecho les llegaba más arriba, al menos hasta los tobillos—. No… quiero verte… —masculló Samara entrecortada—. Me mentiste… dijiste que vendrías a verme, ¡y no lo hiciste! ¡Dejaste que me atrapara!, ¡dejaste que me hiciera esto!

Mientras más gritaba, el estado del espacio a su alrededor parecía empeorar poco a poco. Incluso el cielo a sus pies comenzó a sentirse blando, como si fuera a abrirse en cualquier momento para tragarlos a todos.

Samara estaba enojada con ella también. No era algo que tuviera del todo previsto, pero no era inesperado. Era cierto, ella le había dicho que iba a hablar con su madre, y que ese día llegaría temprano justo para hablar con ella, pero no lo hizo. Supuso que estaría bien, sólo retrasarlo un poco. El asunto de Portland, Doug y Lilly Sullivan tomó importancia en su cabeza, y pensó que todo estaría bien… pero no fue así. Ese horrible incidente no era sólo culpa de Scott y de Johnson; ella también era culpable… otra vez…

_“¡Tú dijiste que me ayudarías!, ¡me dijiste que todo estaría bien!”_

Esas palabras, hace ya algún tiempo exclamadas contra ella con el mismo sentimiento, retumbaron en su cabeza.

Volvió a intentar acercarse. Con su mano izquierda sujetaba su celular y la otra la tenía extendida hacia ella en señal de calma. Intentó usar su telequinesis para quitarle sus amarres mientras hablaba.

—Samara, debes tranquilizarte —le susurró muy despacio; casi lograba quitarle la correa de su muñeca izquierda.

—¡No puedo! —Espetó la niña casi como si le doliera. De pronto, una larga herida se dibujó justo en la palma derecha de Matilda, de extremo a extremo.

—¡Ah! —exclamó con un gemido de dolor, retrocediendo instintivamente. Su teléfono se cayó de sus manos, cayendo al agua y quedando sumergido debajo de ella, aunque la luz de la linterna seguía alumbrando.

—¡Matilda! —Cody y Cole se acercaron en su ayuda. Cole iluminó su palma con su luz, mientras Cody la revisaba. Era un corte un poco profundo, limpio y recto; la sangre comenzaba a surgir libremente de la herida y a escurrir por un costado.

—¿Cómo hizo eso? —cuestionó Cole, quitándose como pudo su corbata azul con una mano. Se la pasó entonces a Cody para que la usara de vendaje improvisado. Cody la ató con algo de fuerza alrededor de su mano. Matilda ni siquiera dio seña de dolor; su mente se había enfrascado en esa pregunta: ¿cómo lo había hecho?, ¿era algo derivado de cómo plasmaba sus pensamientos e ideas en todo ese entorno?

 —Vete… —sollozó Samara—. No quiero lastimarte… no quiero lastimar a más personas…

Matilda retiró con cuidado su mano de Cody y les indicó a ambos con su cabeza que retrocedieran. Inseguros, dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás, quedándose en la puerta. La castaña miró alrededor; la luz de su teléfono se había apagado, lo cual era una pésima señal de su estado, pero ya se ocuparía de eso después. Ahora sólo podía guiarse de la luz de Cole y Cody, pues sin ellas estaría en esos momentos en absoluta oscuridad, de seguro. Sujetó con su mano izquierda la corbata que rodeaba su herida, presionándola contra ésta, y comenzó avanzar en su dirección. Mientras más se acercaba, las paredes, el techo y el suelo le parecían más endebles, como si estuvieran convirtiéndose en papel.

—No has lastimado a nadie, Samara —murmuró Matilda con suma y absoluta tranquilidad—. Escucha, esta habilidad que tú posees es tuya y de nadie más. Sólo tú decides cuando usarla, y cuando no; es tu don…

—No puedo hacerlo —respondió Samara entre llantos—. Ella es más fuerte que yo…

—¿Ella? —Exclamó Matilda confundida, estando ya a mitad de camino entre la puerta y la camilla—. Samara, ¿quién es ella?

La niña guardó silencio unos instantes, a excepción de sus llantos.

—¡Vete! —le gritó al final y Matilda sintió como si alguien la empujara con fuerza hacia atrás. Se tambaleó un poco, dando un par de pasos en falso hacia atrás pero arreglándoselas al final para evitar caer.

Se quedó perpleja unos segundos. ¿Telequinesis?, era probable que tuviera un poco de ello así como tenía un poco de telepatía; su propia teoría de cómo plasmaba esas imágenes a un nivel celular, no entraba en conflicto con dicha idea. Aun así, esa forma en que fue empujada le resultó extraña, un tanto inusual a cuando había sentido un empujón telequinético de parte de alguien más. Lo sintió más como si alguien realmente la empujara con sus manos hacia atrás… como si hubiera alguien más ahí…

Miró alrededor, casi por mero instinto; no esperaba realmente ver a alguien más ahí de pie ente las sombras, y en efecto no lo vio… aunque aquella esquina más alejada de ella, la que permanecía totalmente oscura pues las luces de los celulares de Cole y Cody no la tocaban, por unos momentos su mente le hizo sentir que el frío que emanaba de esa esquina era mucho más intenso que el resto. ¿Había alguien ahí observándola fijamente sin que pudiera verlo a él… o a ella? Su intuición parecía no decidirse aún entre decirle que sí o no.

—Intentaré detenerla —murmuró Cody dando un paso al frente, y listo para materializar lo que fuera que pudiera ayudarles a calmarla, dormirla o lo que fuera necesario.

—¡No! —le gritó Matilda enérgicamente, volteándose hacia ellos—. Si la agredes, sólo la perturbarás más. Ustedes dos quédense atrás, no intervengan.

Cody vaciló; la situación le parecía demasiado volátil como para dejársela sólo a ella, y Cole igualmente sentía lo mismo. Sin embargo, al final el profesor retrocedió, dándole a Matilda su espacio. Ésta respiró hondo por la nariz, sin importarle el olor a su alrededor, y exhaló por la boca. Soltó su mano, dejándola libre aunque siguiera sangrando un poco. Alzó sus manos al frente en posición de calma, y dio pasos más al frente, arrastrando sus pies por el agua.

—Samara, escúchame con atención, escúchame muy bien, sólo a mí —comenzó a decirle con voz baja y bastante calmada considerando el escenario. La niña en la camilla la volteó a ver, temerosa—. Confía en mí, pequeña. Yo puedo ayudarte a calmar esto, y no me iré ni dejaré que lastimes a alguien, te lo juro por mi vida. ¿Crees en mí, Samara? ¿Me permitirás ayudarte?

La niña se quedó en silencio, mirándola fijamente con notoria duda en su mirada. Sin necesidad de poder leer su mente, Matilda supo que estaba debatiéndose internamente sobre qué responderle. Al final, asintió con su cabeza repetidas veces, y con esa sólo señal Matilda se atrevió a aproximarse más.

—Bien, escúchame con mucho cuidado —susurró—, escúchame sólo a mí…

****

—Cierra tus ojos —le indicó Eleven, cautelosa—. Ciérralos y respira… sólo respira.

Matilda la miraba entre llantos, totalmente confundida. Cerró sus ojos como le pidió, aunque estos parecían resistirse a ese cambio. Ya lo había intentado: cerrar los ojos, respirar, calmarse, pero nada de eso había funcionado. Aun así, de alguna forma esa mujer la incitaba a intentarlo de nuevo.

—Respira lentamente —prosiguió Eleven—, inhala por la nariz, exhala por la boca. No pienses en nada, sólo respira.

Obedeció. Teniendo los ojos cerrados, inhaló lentamente por su pequeña nariz, y luego exhaló despacio por la boca. Repitió lo mismo unas cinco veces.

—Bien, lo haces muy bien, Matilda. Ahora, he oído que tienes una gran imaginación, y necesito que la pongas a trabajar justo ahora. Has visto la estufa de tu cocina, ¿no? —Matilda no entendió del todo la pregunta, pero asintió con su cabeza sin abrir los ojos—. De seguro la ves todos los días, más de una vez. Conoces su color, su forma… quiero que la visualices en tu mente, lo más clara y detallada que puedas. Imagínala justo frente a ti. No dejes de respirar.

Eso no hizo mucho progresó en aliviar su confusión, pero también cumplió esa petición, de la forma que mejor pudo. En su cabeza, se encontraba en un espacio totalmente negro por todos lados, arriba y debajo de ella. Pero a pesar de toda esa oscuridad, podía ver claramente la estufa ante ella, justo como la de su cocina. Hacía ya algunos años que su madre había cambiado la vieja estufa blanca de modelo bastante pasado de moda, por una más moderna color cromo brillante.

—¿Puedes verla Matilda? —escuchó que Eleven susurraba, sonando en su cabeza con un eco lejano—. Una de las hornillas está encendida.

Al oír eso, giró sus ojos directo a la hornilla frontal izquierda. Y en efecto, se encontraba encendida… más que encendía. La llama azul se elevaba con fuerza como un gran matorral. Era brillante, incandescente, y de cierta forma seductora.

—La veo… —susurró dubitativa.

—¿Cómo está su flama? Descríbemela…

****

—Está al máximo… —susurró Samara entre pequeños sollozos, teniendo sus ojos cerrados—. La llama está demasiado intensa, ¡hace mucho calor!

—No tengas miedo, Samara —le susurró Matilda con suavidad, estando parada a un lado de la camilla, a un metro de ella.— No te hará ningún daño. Esa llama te sirve a ti, no tú a ella. Tú la controlas en el momento que quieras, ¿lo recuerdas? Tú decides si se prende o apaga: las perillas están justo al frente de la estufa. ¿Las ves?

Dentro de la imagen mental de Samara, logró desviar su mirada de la hermosa e incandescente flama azul, hacia las parillas ubicadas en el panel frontal de la estufa. Sólo una de ellas se encontraba abierta.

—Sí… las veo…

—Tú puedes girarlas cuando sea —le indicó Matilda con firmeza—. Ahora mismo quiero que extiendas tu mano lentamente hacia la perilla abierta, con mucho cuidado.

Samara avanzó un paso y alzó tímidamente su mano hacia la perilla. Luego dio otro paso, y uno más; cada uno tenía incluso menos seguridad que el anterior.

—Acércate, toca la perilla con tus dedos.

—Hace mucho calor… —exclamó asustada, y en verdad lo sentía; podía sentir el agobiante calor de esa flama pegándole directo en la cara.

—No importa, ese calor no te puedes lastimar. Tú toma la perilla.

Samara siguió avanzando paso a paso, resistiendo la incómoda sensación de ardor en toda la piel, hasta colocar sus dedos sobre aquella perilla imaginaría, que se sintió bastante real contra sus yemas.

—¿La tienes?

—Sí… la tengo…

—Bien, lo haces muy bien, Samara. Ahora…

****

—Gírala lentamente para cerrarla —le instruyó Eleven a continuación—, muy lentamente.

Matilda comenzó a girar la perilla de nuevo a su posición original, hacia la dirección que la  colocaría de forma vertical, con el extremo con la marca roja hacia arriba. Pero en efecto lo hacía lento, muy lento.

—Ten tu mirada fija en la llama —escuchaba que Eleven proseguía—, contempla como va bajando poco a poco conforme tú la vas girando. ¿Lo ves?

—¡Sí!, ¡puedo verlo! —Exclamó con entusiasmo. En efecto, aquella intensa e irreal llama, comenzó a hacerse poco a poco más pequeña, y el calor igualmente se iba calmando.

—No te precipites. Sigue girándola… paso a paso… la llama se va reduciendo, y reduciendo. Todo se va calmando, el calor va desapareciendo… —Todo lo que Eleven describía, ocurría en su mente con total claridad—. Y entonces… la llama se apaga.

Matilda giró por completo la perilla, volviendo a la misma posición que tenían todas las otras. Por un instante la enorme flama se redujo a sólo pequeños destellos azules, que al final se extinguieron desapareciendo por completo.

Los ojos de Matila se abrieron justo en ese momento, sólo para ver como las pocas cosas que aún quedaban flotando, caían al suelo; algunos con delicadeza, otros de forma un tanto más pesada. Miró a su alrededor incrédula. Todo se había calmado. Ya nada flotaba, ya nada temblaba. Todo estaba en silencio, y en perfecta paz.

La niña comenzó a llora en esos momentos, incapaz de diferenciar sí eran lágrimas de angustia, confusión, o quizás de felicidad y alivio.   

—Oh, cariño —escuchó a su madre exclamar con fuerza y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se dirigió apresurada hacia ella. Se agachó a su lado, y la abrazó contra ella. Matilda le regresó el abrazo, apretujándola fuerte como si temiera que se fuera de alguna forma. Jennifer pasó su mano reconfortante por su cabello y espalda, dándole además varios besos en su pequeña cabeza, mientras ella lloraba con ímpetu contra su pecho—. Todo está bien, todo está bien.

Jennifer alzó su mirada hacia Eleven, quien ya estaba de pie, y las miraba desde una distancia prudente. Los ojos de la señorita Honey también se encontraba a punto de soltar lágrimas, pero ella sí sabía con seguridad el sentimiento que las acompañaba.

—Gracias, gracias —exclamó Jennifer, apenas siendo capaz de hablar con todas las emociones que se le atoraban en la garganta. Eleven sólo le sonrió, satisfecha por la escena ante ella.

****

Años después, cuando Samara igualmente abriera de nuevo los ojos en aquel horrible cuarto, el resultado sería el mismo. Toda la sensación pesada y agobiante que los envolvía y les gritaba con fuerza que se fueran de inmediato, se disipó. El suelo volvió a sentirse fijo, e incluso algunas de las luces del pasillo, y la propia luz del cuarto, se encendieron.

—Lo logré… lo logré… —sollozó Samara entre sorprendida y aliviada.

—Lo lograste, claro que lo lograste —exclamó Matilda orgullosa. Se dirigió entonces de inmediato hacia la camilla; ya no hubo ninguna clase de ataque, y se sorprendió además sentir que el agua que le subía por los pies, ahora era de nuevo sólo un gran charco por lo que se podía mover mejor. Rápidamente le desató las correas que la aprisionaban, primero los pies y por último las muñecas. En cuanto estuvo libre, Samara se sentó y rodeó a Matilda con sus brazos con fuerza por mero reflejo, y comenzó a llorar descorazonadamente contra su pecho.

—No quise hacerlo… No quise hacerlo… —repitió varias veces entre sus llantos.

—Lo sé, lo sé —musitó Matilda despacio, abrazándola con más suavidad y pasando sus mano sana por su largo cabello—. Tranquila, ya estoy aquí. Todo estará bien.

Mientras Matilda reconfortaba a la niña, desde la puerta Cole observaba asombrado todo lo ocurrido. La castaña había mantenido la compostura de una forma casi militar, y parecía saber exactamente cómo y cuándo llegarle a esa niña para que la escuchara. Ambas cosas sólo podían ser resultado de la experiencia que llevaba consigo. No pudo evitar mirarla hacer lo que hizo, y recordar de inmediato a Eleven, al día en que la conoció, la forma en qué le habló y la sensación que le había provocado. Fue como remontarse a aquel momento, y eso le creó una sensación en el estómago extraña, pero no desagradable.

Ahora podía entender un poco el porqué, mientras la estaba investigando y preguntando por ella entre las demás personas de la Fundación, entre todas las historias que le contaban hubo dos o tres que se refirieron a ella como _“la favorita de Eleven”_. Pensó que se trataba sólo de las usuales envidias por estar bien con mamá oso, pero ahora podía ver que no era precisamente eso, y tampoco era que hubiera un cierto favoritismo propiamente. Más bien el espíritu que ambas proyectaban, incluso esa agresividad inherente envuelta en toda esa amabilidad y dulzura, eran bastante similares.

 _“Procura ser cuidadoso con Matilda. Nunca has conocido a nadie como ella.”_ , le había dicho Eleven al final de aquella llamada que habían tenido hace un par de semanas. Bien, él no estaba del todo seguro de ello.

Cody igualmente podría haberse sentido fascinado por lo que Matilda acababa de lograr ante sus ojos, pero lo cierto es que su mente se encontraba más concentrada, y preocupada, por otra cosa. Miró a su alrededor con cierto temor. Los poderes de la niña se habían apagado, en efecto no le cabía duda de ello. Sin embargo, la apariencia de esa habitación y la del pasillo seguían igual: el óxido, la humedad, todo seguía ahí. Tocó con sus dedos una pared sólo para cerciorarse; se sintió áspera, justo como su apariencia lo indicaba. Por su experiencia con ese tipo de habilidades, él sabía que fiarse del tacto o de cualquier otro sentido, no era una garantía; todos podían ser igual de engañados que la propia vista. Pero era esa misma experiencia la que le permitía concluir con casi completa seguridad que eso no era una ilusión; todo eso era absolutamente real. Y lo que más lo confundió, lo que más sentía que no encajaba, era el agua en sus pies, que aún seguía ahí presente.

Su mente comenzaba a dar varias vueltas en ello… y cada segundo nacía en su pecho una ansiedad bastante tangible, ya no creada directamente por esa niña en esos momentos… sino por lo que podría ser.

—Siempre lograba evitarlo y no verla —escucharon los tres que Samara murmuraba contra el pecho de Matilda, sin calmarse aún ni un poco—. Pero esta vez no pude evitarlo.

Matilda no logró comprender esas palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres, Samara?

—Vi al monstruo —murmuró entrecortada—. Vi al monstruo que aparece siempre en mis pesadillas… lo vi de frente…

De nuevo Matilda no entendió, o al menos no en un inicio. De inmediato, a su mente se le vino aquello que le había dicho el día anterior, aquello de lo que quería hablarle: _“es sobre mis pesadillas, de las que te conté antes. Hay algo que no te dije, algo que siempre aparece en ellas.”_

—Fue sólo un sueño, tranquila —le dijo con calma sin dejar de pasar los dedos por su cabello.

—No, es real, el monstruo es real —exclamó Samara casi en pánico. Separó su rostro de ella y la volteó a ver con las mejillas empapadas—. Soy yo… —Soltó de pronto, creando una oleada de confusión no sólo en Matilda sino en también en los otros dos oyentes—. Yo soy el monstruo… yo soy el monstruo…

Antes de que Matilda pudiera preguntarle algo, se le pegó de nuevo de la misma forma de antes, aun llorando aunque un poco más despacio. Sin decir nada, la castaña también la volvió a abrazar y reconfortar con sus manos. Ninguno de los tres tenía de momento la información suficiente para sacar una conclusión sobre qué significaban esas palabras. Aun así, la ansiedad que Cody estaba comenzando a sentir, se fue de golpe en aumento.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 21**


	22. Capítulo 22. Un Milagro

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 22.  
** **Un Milagro**

Cuando Lily Sullivan recibió aquel intenso golpe en la cabeza, sintió como si todo se le sacudiera por dentro, y aquella habitación de hospital comenzara a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Sólo sintió dolor por unos segundos, pero luego éste se fue disipando rápidamente, o posiblemente su cuerpo sencillamente se volvió incapaz de sentir cualquier cosa. El escenario a su alrededor se tornó borroso, sus ojos se fueron cerrando pesadamente sin que ella pudiera prevenirlo, y después todo se disolvió y despareció.

No sabría hasta tiempo después el total de horas que había estado inconsciente, pero presintió desde el inicio que no habían sido pocas. En todo ese tiempo no soñó nada, o al menos nada digno de ser perpetuado en su memoria tras despertar. Dicho momento ocurrió primero con un penetrante olor a alcohol que le entro en el cuerpo por su nariz, haciendo que ésta se irritara y posteriormente lo hiciera también toda su garganta. Los ojos azules de la niña se abrieron de golpe, y a eso le siguió una tos moderada como acto reflejo. Su primer instinto fue jalar su mano hacia su boca y nariz, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que no podía mover ninguna de las dos, y que al intentarlo sus muñecas le dolían.

Tardó uno o dos segundos antes de que su mente lograra aclararse lo suficiente como para poder tener consciencia de su condición. Al girar su cabeza, que poco a poco comenzaba a dolerle pero de momento era tolerable, hacia su mano derecha se sorprendió al ver que ésta estaba esposada a la anticuada cabecera de tubos de la cama en la que aparentemente estaba recostada antes de despertar. Giró entonces su mirada hacia su otra mano; ésta también estaba esposada de la misma forma. Jaloneó con un poco con violencia, pero sólo terminó lastimándose más las muñecas.

El dolor de su cabeza, sobre todo de un costado de su cara, se hizo mucho más intenso.

—Ya despertaste, princesita —escuchó que canturreaba una vocecilla a un costado de la cama, haciendo que se girara de lleno en esa dirección.

La persona que le había hablado, la misma que la había sacado del hospital y muy seguramente la había colocado en ese sitio, colocó sobre el buró a un lado un algodón húmedo, bañado en algún alcohol medicinal tan intenso que aún desde su posición lograba olerlo; de seguro con eso la había despertado. No pasó desapercibida para ella lo otro que había en el buró, a lado de dicho algodón usado: una pistola de color negro que le pareció bastante conocida.

Aquella chica que se había presentado como Esther ante ella, se giró entonces también en su dirección, sonriéndole ampliamente, y aunque en un inicio Lily estaba totalmente a la defensiva, su estado cambió al verla, tanto así que tuvo un fuerte respingo que le fue imposible disimular. Era la misma niña, de eso no tenía duda: sus facciones, sus ojos, su complexión, incluso su voz, todo concordaba… pero algo había cambiado. Su rostro tenía varias marcas de arrugas en él, debajo de sus ojos tenía un par de ojeras marcadas, y rastros de maquillaje aún sin retirar del todo. Y al sonreírle… al sonreírle le mostró una serie de dientes amarillentos y viejos… Tenía su cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo, y usaba en esos momentos sólo una camiseta blanca de tirantes, algo holgada que dejaba al descubierto la piel blanca de sus brazos, su cuello delgado (con unas extrañas y nada agraciadas cicatrices en él), y parte de su pecho plano.

Era ella, la misma chica del hospital… pero al mismo tiempo parecía tratarse de una persona totalmente diferente; ni siquiera se veía como una niña en realidad.

Todo eso la desbalanceaba demasiado, especialmente porque se acababa de despertar y porque el dolor de su cabeza iba en aumento, rozando ya los límites poco tolerables. Y a éste se le sumó otro dolor del que se volvió consciente de pronto: su pierna. Intentó mantener la calma lo más posible y miró sigilosa a su alrededor. Aún usaba su bata de hospital, aunque por debajo de ésta podía notar que su pierna derecha, la que le causaba el dolor, estaba envuelta en apretados vendajes. La cama en la que estaba era para una sola persona adulta, y tenía una sábana blanca relativamente limpia, salvo por unas manchas de sangre debajo de su pierna, que supuso eran suyas. Detrás de su espalda tenía dos almohadas individuales contras las que su cuerpo reposaba.

Puso más atención al resto del cuarto. Era pequeño y cuadrado, de tapiz viejo con estampado de flores. Frente a la cama había una mesa con una televisión anticuada de enorme tamaño, apagada. A cada lado de la cama había un buró con una lámpara de noche, que de momento eran la única fuente de luz encendida de la habitación; encima de ella logró ver un abanico de techo colgando, apagado al igual que las tres bombillas que tenía incluidas. A su izquierda había una puerta semi abierta que suponía daba a un baño, y a la derecha otra puerta cerrada de madera que de seguro era la salida; no había ni una sola ventana, en ninguna de las cuatro paredes. Había un sillón en una esquina, y una silla a un lado de la cama, y básicamente eso era todo.

—¿Qué es esta madriguera? —masculló con repugnancia la niña esposada. Parecía ser algún tipo de hotel viejo, pues todo se veía anticuado, pero no descuidado o sucio.

—Es un lugar seguro —le informó la niña, o lo que sea que fuera, que la acompañaba, sentándose en la silla a lado de la cama y cruzándose de piernas; en ese momento Lily notó que no usaba pantalones, y debajo de su camiseta holgada se asomaban unas bragas rosadas, al parecer nuevas por sus colores tan vivos—. Seguro, apartado y, sobre todo, discreto. Mira… ¡Auxilio! —Gritó de pronto con gran fuerza, alzando su rostro hacia el techo; Lily se sobresaltó por lo repentino del grito—. ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Me están matando! ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaah!!

Gritó con tanta intensidad, usando al parecer toda la potencia que su garganta era capaz de producir, y que de hecho era suficiente para hacer que los oídos de Lily se quejaran. Tan abrupto como había comenzado a gritar, dejó de hacerlo de igual forma. Luego se quedó en silencio, con sus ojos mirando de reojo alrededor, y una sonrisa pícara en sus labios algo partidos. Una vez que el eco de su grito se fue… nada lo remplazó. Todo el cuarto, todo a su alrededor, se quedó totalmente en silencio.

—¿Lo ves? —ironizó Esther, soltando además una pequeña carcajada. La mirada de Lily se endureció; entendió de inmediato lo que quería demostrarle con ese lamentable acto. Esther se recargó por completo contra su silla y se cruzó de brazos—. Es increíble lo que puedes obtener en este mundo cuando tienes la cantidad de dinero suficiente. Y por alguna razón, alguien está dispuesto a pagar una muy, muy buena por conocerte.

—¿Quién? —Soltó Lily tajantemente—. ¿Quién te envió por mí?

Esther se encogió de hombros, sin borrar su sonrisa; disfrutaba estar en control, eso era más que evidente.

—No estoy segura. Bueno, sé su nombre y con un poco de investigación descubrí más de él, pero no sé realmente quién es… —vaciló un poco, como si hubiera olvidado lo que iba a decir. Miró pensativa hacia un lado uno instante y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia ella al tiempo que se paraba de la silla y se inclina sobre la cama—. Pero ese es un tema aburrido. Déjame ver cómo vas…

Extendió en ese momento su mano hacia su cara, y Lily deliberadamente quiso alejarlo de ella. Por su posición, sin embargo, no le fue algo simple de realizar, por lo que Esther logró tomarla con fuera de la barbilla y girar su rostro por completo hacia su lado. Esther echó un vistazo cuidadoso a la mancha morada y roja que abarcaba el área de su sien y ceja izquierda, parte de su frente, e incluso un poco de su mejilla. Se veía feo, pero en la tarde se veía mucho peor.

—Sí, el golpe de tu cara va bien —señaló con normalidad, alterando aún más a la pequeña.

—¿Mi cara? —espetó Lily, confundida—. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi cara?

—Nada que un par de días más con hielo y maquillaje no solucionen —le respondió Esther con tono irónico.

De pronto, Lily soltó un alarido e intentó jalar por completo su cuerpo hacia ella, y de no haber sido detenida por las esposas de seguro hubiera terminado por lanzarse contra ella. Mientras sus muñecas se apretaban e irritaban, la encaraba de frente a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara, con sus ojos llenos de una ira tan genuina y voraz que nunca se había permitido demostrar activamente, ni siquiera enfrente de sus padres; posiblemente, nunca había conocido a alguien digno de merecérselo.

—No tienes ni la menor idea del gran error que has cometido —musitó con su voz resonando de forma grave e inhumana, y como un fuerte eco retumbando en las paredes. Esther la miraba tranquila, sin mutarse ante esta acción—. No te servirá de nada tenerme esposada, no necesito mis manos para torturarte mil veces de formas inimaginables, hasta que no quede más que un remedo de ti y el único pensamiento que puedas formular de manera congruente en tu mente sea el deseo de morir…

Aun cuando calló, su voz siguió retumbando por unos instantes más como si hiciera temblar las paredes. Esther la contempló en silencio durante todo ese lapso antes de que, de la nada, soltara una sonora carcajada de burla que dejó perpleja a la niña Sullivan.

—Lo siento —murmuró la extraña en cuánto contuvo sus risas. Extendió entonces su mano izquierda y la colocó sobre la frente de Lily, empujándola hacia atrás para que quedara de nuevo contra la cama. Luego, caminó hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba la televisión. A un lado de ésta había dos bolsas de plástico color blanco. Tomó una de ellas y volvió hacia la cama, todo ello con un porte bastante casual y desinhibido—. Sí, por lo que vi supongo que podrías hacer eso. Pero déjame señalarte algunos puntos que quizá no has considerado, querida.

Colocó la bolsa sobre el colchón, a un costado de su pierna herida. Hurgó con su mano derecha en ella, sacando luego de un rato una cajetilla de cigarros blanco con rojo, y un encendedor desechable. Abrió el paquete cuadrado, sacó un cigarrillo de éste y lo colocó entre sus labios.

—Uno, estás esposada, y la llave no está aquí en esta habitación, por seguridad —comentó confiada mientras hacía cuatro intentos fallido antes de que el encendedor lograra mantener su flama ardiendo, lo suficiente para encender la punta de su cigarrillo. Dio una pequeña bocana de humo, mismo de que dejó salir casi de inmediato con una expresión mucho más relajada—. Dos, no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo salir de este cuarto, o de dónde estamos con exactitud. Y tres —extendió la mano con la que no sostenía su cigarrillo hacia la pierna de Lily, apretándola apenas un poco pero suficiente como para que la pequeña soltara un alarido de dolor—, tienes una bala alojada en la pierna, y esa herida realmente se ve fea. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedas caminar con eso hasta que alguien te encuentre? Si es que te encuentran, ya que en lo que a ti respecta, podríamos estar en el bosque a mitad de la nada, o en un búnker bajo tierra, o al otro lado de la calle de la jefatura de policía; ¿quién sabe?

Se aproximó hacia el buró al lado derecho de Lily, en donde se encontraba la pistola. Lily no pudo evitar mirar dicha arma de reojo, y Esther igualmente lo notó.

—Claro, casi lo olvido —exclamó su secuestradora con una sorpresa casi sobreactuada. Tomó el arma con su mano derecha y se inclinó de nuevo sobre su rehén, aunque ahora no tuvo reparo en pegar la punta del cañón de su arma contra su suave mejilla, haciendo que se hundiera un poco por la presión; Lily la miraba de reojo, totalmente callada—. Y cuatro, otra cosa que puedes conseguir con dinero es muchas, muchas balas, y como viste aún con tus trucos sé bien como usarlas, especialmente ahora que te tengo totalmente quieta en este sitio. Y no lo dudes ni por un segundo: no me importa el dinero o la información que valgas, no me contendré ante la idea de agujerarte esa linda cabecita, a cabo que no serías la primera niña ingenua a la que se lo hago.

En ese momento le sonrió, le sonrió de esa forma grotesca con esos dientes sucios, provocando que todo su rostro tomara un aspecto tan intimidante del que ella posiblemente ni siquiera era consciente; era como si le saliera sencillamente natural.

Apartó el revolver de su cara. Con su otra mano tomó el cenicero que había también en el buró y se aproximó de nuevo a dónde estaba hace solo un segundo. Colocó el arma y el cenicero sobre las sábanas blancas y arrastró la silla para poder sentarse justo ahí, a la altura del muslo de Lily.

—Así que, resumiendo —musitó mientras se acomodaba y soltaba algo de ceniza de su cigarrillo sobre el cenicero—, si intentas algo como lo del hospital, terminarás muerta, o pudriéndote en esa cama por semanas antes de que alguien te encuentre. Así que, cierra tu puta boca, deja de hacerte la aterradora, y déjame curar tu pierna.

Antes de que Lily pudiera procesar por completo ese último comentario, notó como comenzó a sacar más cosas de la bolsa blanca. No reconocía todo, pero pudo ver gazas, vendas, alcohol, yodo, un paquete de guantes quirúrgicos, un bisturí nuevo, un paquete de algodón (aparentemente abierto) unas pinzas de cirugía largas y puntiagudas, entre varias otras cosas.

—La verdad te hubiera dejado dormir más, sino fuera porque te necesito consciente para esto —comentó Esther con asombrosa naturalidad.

—¿Estás loca? —Espetó Lily, entre asustada e indignada—. Tengo que ir a un hospital.

—¿Y de dónde crees que te acabo de sacar con tanto problema? —Ironizó su captora—. Sólo sacaré la bala, limpiaremos la herida y vendaremos. Si hubiera dañado algo importante, ya te hubieras muerto desangrada. Así que además de ser una pequeña perra, eres una suertuda.

Lily respiró agitada, mirando a Esther fijamente y totalmente corroída por la ira. Intentó analizar su situación lo más rápido que pudo. Con sus gritos demostró que o estaban muy lejos de cualquier persona que pudiera escucharla o ayudarla, o ese sitio a pesar de su apariencia estaba de alguna forma aislado; sin estar segura, tenía que suponer que era lo primero. Sí, podría intentar usar sus poderes para engañarla, manipularla, y hacer que la liberara y la sacara de ahí… pero ella tenía razón en que no iría muy lejos con esa pierna, y también le creía cuando le decía que a la primera señal de usar esta táctica usaría esa pistola que tenía a su lado; ya lo hizo una vez, ¿qué le impediría hacerlo de nuevo? Podría arriesgarse a suponer que fanfarroneaba al momento de decir que no le importaría matarla si era necesaria, basándose en el hecho de que no lo había hecho hasta ese momento e incluso le preocupaba curar su pierna lastimada. Sin embargo, desconocía que tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar sin tener necesariamente que matarla; si era la mitad de determinada que ella, sería bastante lejos.

Por los lados que lo viera, todo parecía indicar que estaba en sus manos. Eso no significaba que no habría una forma en la que pudiera arreglárselas, sino que simplemente no lo veía en esos momentos. La situación no le daba miedo, si es que acaso era capaz de sentir tal cosa. Lo que le causaba era enojo, mucho enojo y frustración. No podía creer que alguien, fuera quien fuera, pudiera haberla sosegado de esa forma, hasta reducirla a eso: una niña indefensa y a su merced absoluta sin tener ningún tipo de control sobre ello. Sólo alguien más le había causado esa incómoda y agobiante situación: Emily, al comenzar a conducir su auto como desquiciada sin importarle morirse ella misma con tal de acabarla. Pero ahora parecía estar en una situación mucho más precaria que el día anterior, pues Emily hasta cierto punto seguía siendo predecible. Pero ahora, ni intentando leer sus pensamientos le era posible entender qué era lo que pensaba esa lunática, como si toda su cabeza estuviera llena sólo de estática de un televisor viejo.

Esther se sentó en la silla y con unas tijeras pequeñas comenzó a cortar los vendajes que le envolvían el muslo, causándole pequeños respingos de dolor.

—¿Al menos has hecho esto antes? —inquirió Lily apretando los dientes y mirando hacia otro lado. Esther la miró de reojo con una sonrisa pícara.

—Claro, aunque nunca a otra persona. —Lily soltó una pequeña maldición silenciosa al escucharla decir eso—. Pero debe ser más fácil, sino también compre una sierra y así terminamos más rápido.

La niña la volteó a ver totalmente alarmada, con sus ojos desorbitados. Esther rio ligeramente de forma burlona.

—Sólo bromeo —le comentó algo pícara; al parecer sí le era posible sentir un poco de miedo después de todo.

Esther terminó de quitarle por completo los vendajes. Debajo de estos, contra la herida, había colocado un apósito rectangular, que al parecer había cumplido bien su trabajo en detener la hemorragia. Al retirar el apósito, Lily sintió pequeñas pulsaciones de dolor cuando dejaba expuesta la herida. Era prácticamente un agujero circular en su blanca piel del tamaño de una moneda. Su pierna era tan delgada que le parecía extraño que la bala no le hubiera atravesado. Surgió algo de sangre de la herida, aunque mucho más reducida.

Era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Del suelo subió dos almohadas y las colocó en pila debajo de la pierna herida para mantenerla algo elevada; el cambio, de nuevo, provocó que la niña exclamara un gemido de malestar, aunque intentó disimularlo más esa vez.

—En verdad creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, Lily —comentó Esther—. ¿Puedo llamarte Lily?

—Púdrete —exclamó la niña sin mirarla.

—Es igual. —Tomó en ese momento la botella de agua oxigenada y vertió parte de ella justo sobre el área de la herida, haciendo que Lily casi saltara de la cama. Luego, con un paño limpio que sacó de un empaque nuevo, comenzó a limpiar la herida y todo su alrededor—. Me temo que de alguna u otra forma vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas los próximos días, así que será mejor comenzar de nuevo.  Como te dije, me llamo Esther, y así es como me gusta que me llamen. Y no soy tu enemiga, y no te estuve buscando para hacerte daño. Todo esto fue tu culpa; de haber sido una buena niña, hubiéramos salido de ahí sin problema, y hasta te podría haber comprado un helado.

Lily hizo una mueca de hastío ante su comentario. Esther tomó entonces la botella de yodo y con un algodón comenzó a colocar el líquido oscuro alrededor de la herida. De nuevo Lily respingó un poco.

—Mientras hago esto, ¿qué te parece si te cuento una historia? —sugirió Esther con buen ánimo.

—¿Tengo opción?

—Te gustará, es una historia divertida. Es de hace mucho, mucho tiempo, sobre una niña como tú, pero que nació un poco diferente. —Una vez que terminó de colocar el yodo, abrió el paquete con los guantes de látex y se los comenzó a poner, pese a que evidentemente eran demasiado grandes para sus manos pequeñas—. Su madre murió justo el día en que nació y quedó al cuidado de su padre, un hombre ruin, despiadado, sin corazón, y que la odiaba. La golpeaba sin cansancio durante el día, y en la noche… hacía con ella cosas peores y más dolorosas. —Lily puso de pronto mayor interés en el relato, aunque intento ocultarlo—. Ella debería de odiarlo por todo eso, pero no fue así. De hecho, desarrolló una fijación muy espacial por él… una fijación que nadie más podía comprender, pero que para ella era pura y buena.

Lily se hizo una imagen en su mente de qué podría estarse refiriendo, y le fue difícil saber si aquello la perturbaba o de hecho le parecía… interesante. Desde siempre había tenido cierta fijación con ese tipo de cosas, no muy propias de una niña de su edad.

Esther dio una bocanada más de su cigarrillo y luego lo colocó de nuevo en el cenicero a su lado. Una vez con los guantes puestos, tomó dos pinzas quirúrgicas, unas para mantener la herida abierta y otras más para explorarla y buscar la bala. Colocó las primeras en la mano izquierda y las otras en la derecha. Introdujo las pinzas y abrió lo más posible el orificio de la herida, causando una incómoda sensación en su _“paciente”_.

—Conforme pasaron los años, esta niña notó que su cuerpo no se desarrollaba al igual que el de otras niñas. Su estatura se había quedado estancada, sus pechos no le crecían, y nunca tuvo su primer periodo. —Introdujo las segundas pinzas lentamente en la herida; de haber tenido las manos libres, Lily hubiera apretado la sabana con fuerza entre sus dedos. En verdad esperaba que supiera lo que hacía—. Y fue entonces cuando un doctor, entre tanta palabrería médica irrelevante que acabo importaba una mierda, tuvo la osadía de decirle en su cara, como un escupitajo, que nunca crecería y que nunca sería una mujer. Eso… —soltó de pronto una risita irónica—, creó cierto corto circuito en la cabeza de nuestra protagonista, que ya de por sí creo que no estaba del todo bien.

Sus pinzas tocaron un punto específico dentro de la herida que hizo que el cuerpo de Lily se estremeciera y soltara un fuerte alarido de dolor. Rápidamente la volteó a ver, notablemente irritada.

—Eso debió ser un nervio —comentó Esther con notoria normalidad, sin apartar su atención de su labor—. Creo que estoy cerca… ¿en qué iba? Ah, sí. Un poco después de aquello, su padre dejó de interesarse en ella. Al parecer se había aburrido de su cuerpo infantil, escuálido y sin gracia; ya ni siquiera tenía interés en golpearla. Y entonces se consiguió otra mujer; una alta, voluptuosa, de anchas caderas, pechos como melones, labios gruesos y rojos… todo lo que ella nunca sería. Tenía que escuchar cada noche como su padre se cogía a esa puta en la habitación de al lado, que gemía como perra hambrienta y gritaba obscenidades como plegarias al cielo. —Su tono había tomado un sentimiento tan sombrío que incluso Lily tenía que admitir que le intimidaba un poco—. Hasta que ya no pudo más. Una noche, mientras ambos dormían, desnudos, sudorosos y sucios, envueltos entre las sabanas, ella entró en su habitación con el cuchillo más filoso de la cocina y… bueno, digamos que la puta ya no volvería a gemir con la garganta rebanada.

Los ojos de Lily se entrecerraron un poco. ¿Esa _“historia”_ era real?, ¿o sólo intentaba asustarla y doblegarla? Su instinto le decía que era lo primero, pero más que asustarla realmente fue incapaz en ese momento de ocultar la fascinación que todo eso le provocaba. Claro, hubiera preferido que no dijera tales cosas mientras hacía todo eso con su pierna.

—No quería lastimar a su padre —prosiguió—, pero él se lo buscó, así como tú. Se despertó, intentó quitarle el cuchillo, y ella se defendió… una… y otra… y otra vez se defendió, hasta que su mano se cansó…

De pronto, se escuchó un pequeño tintineo metálico. Lily en realidad no lo escuchó, sino que lo sintió. Esther sonrió satisfecha. Movió la pinza un poco a tientas, hasta que sintió que la tenía. Luego retiró lentamente la pinza del agujero. Si acaso la bala se encontraba tapando una artería, entonces estaba por recibir un abundante chorro de sangre en la cara, y entonces ya no habría nada que pudiera hacer por la pequeña Lily Sullivan, más que irse y dejarla desangrarse en paz; quizás podría ser un poco piadosa y volarle los sesos y así hacerlo todo más rápido. Pero de nuevo la suerte estaba del lado de la pequeña, pues en cuanto sacó aquel pedazo de plomó, entero y casi sin haber perdido su forma, no brotó más sangre de la esperada.

—Listo, aquí está la presa —exclamó triunfante, alzando la bala un poco sobre su cabeza para verla contra la luz. Lily igualmente suspiró aliviada.

Esther colocó la bala ensangrentada sobre la sabana a un lado. Tomó entonces de nuevo el agua oxigenada, no sin antes tomar su cigarrillo y volver a aspirar un poco de él, y volvió a limpiar la herida.

 —La historia sólo se pone peor de aquí en adelante. Tuvo que vagar por todos lados para no terminar en la cárcel, o en algún manicomio. En ese tiempo tuvo que sobrevivir con lo único que sabía hacer: satisfacer los deseos más asquerosos y vomitivos de los pervertidos, que no tenían reparo en desahogarlos en una niña… o en alguien que pensaban que lo era. —Una vez limpia la herida, colocó sobre ésta un apósito nuevo que la cubría por completo, y luego pasó a vendarla, igualmente con vendaje nuevo y limpio—. En el trascurso tuvo que usar de nuevo un cuchillo, pistola, o sus propias manos para deshacerse de más hombres, incluyendo algunos clientes. Pero al final fue encontrada, y en efecto metida a un manicomio.

Apretó el vendaje, aunque no de una forma incómoda y lo aseguró con dos broches.

—Con eso estarás bien por ahora —le indicó, elocuente. Sacó entonces de la bolsa de la farmacia una caja rectangular de pastillas, y otra más parecida, pero color rojo—. Tomate éstas cada doce horas para la infección, y estas otras cada ocho para desinflamar y amortiguar el dolor.

—Desátame las manos y lo hago —respondió Lily neutral, lo que le sacó a Esther una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buen intento.

Esther caminó hacia el baño y Lily pudo oír como abría la llave del lavabo unos momentos. Un segundo después, volvió con un vaso con agua en una mano y dos pastillas, una blanca y otra rosada, en la otra. Se sentó en la cama a lado de ella, y sin decir nada le metió las dos pastillas de golpe en la boca antes de pudiera siquiera pensar en negarse. Le acercó entonces el vaso, y a la niña no le quedó más remedio que aceptar el agua para hacerlas pasar, provocándole un fuerte ataque de tos, y que parte de dicha agua se vertiera sobre ella. Su cuidadora paso un paño por sus labios para secarla.

—Sorprendentemente, en el manicomio estuvo tranquila por un tiempo. Hasta llegó a sentirse segura y cómoda ahí. Había un doctor muy guapo que le agradaba. Le recordaba tanto… a su papi. —una sonrisa embobada se dibujó en sus labios, dejando a la vista de nuevo sus maltrechos dientes—. Era muy amable con ella, y sentía maripositas en el estómago cada vez que hablaban. Pero cuando ella intentó demostrarle lo que sentía por él, metiéndose entre sus piernas para aplicarle toda su maestría de las calles sin costo alguno, el muy desagraciado la rechazó. Y ella no lo tomó muy bien. No sé a quién se le ocurre llevar un bolígrafo cuando se entrevista con alguien… ya sabes, trastornado. Error de novato, supongo. Pero le quedó muy bien enterrado en su cuello.

—Por Dios —exclamó Lily, no precisamente asustada por el comentario, sino más bien sorprendida.

—No te hagas la santita, que a tus diez años tampoco eres candidata al cuadro de honor, ¿o sí?

Se paró y caminó hacia la mesa del televisor, más específicamente hacia otra bolsa que se encontraba a lado de éste. No era de la farmacia al parecer, pero Lily sólo pudo ver que tenía un logo verde en un costado. Esther extrajo de la bolsa algo alargado envuelto en papel de colores. Volvió hacia la silla a un lado de la cama, y se sentó en ella tranquilamente, cruzándose de piernas. Al desenvolver lo que traía entre sus manos, reveló que se trataba de un emparedado de pan blanco, aparentemente pechuga de pavo, lechuga y tomate. Le dio una pequeña mordida, notándosele mucha satisfacción por ese acto.

—Nuestra protagonista huyó de ese sitio —continuó relatando entre mordida y mordida del aperitivo—, y entonces fue recogida por una amable familia que pensó, como todo el mundo, que era una niña desvalida a un lado de la carretera. Decidieron ayudarla, acogerla, y hacerla pasar por su hija para traerla aquí, a América. Para no hacer el cuento tanto largo, eso tampoco salió muy bien. Su nuevo papi tampoco aceptó de buena gana su afecto, así que todo terminó con algo de fuego… no, me corrijo, mucho fuego. —Soltó una sonora risa casi desquiciada, aunque la misma se cortó casi de inmediato—. La tercera sería la vencida… o, ¿cuarta quizás? Es igual. Hace ocho años se las arregló para ser adoptada por otra adorable familia, con una hermosa casa, un apuesto nuevo papá y dos simpáticos hermanos. Pero la madre era… bastante suspicaz y celosa. No le agradaba la idea de compartir el afecto de papi, así que ella tampoco lo haría.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿los mató a todos también? —cuestionó Lily con ironía.

—No, pero lo intentó —le respondió Esther entre risillas—. ¿Tienes hambre? Yo sé que sí.

Colocó en ese momento su emparedado a medio comer justo sobre el pecho de Lily, en una posición que con problema podía verlo, mucho menos alcanzarlo con su boca. La niña sencillamente la miró de reojo nada divertida por ese acto, pero Esther se mantuvo indiferente a esto, y se concentró más en terminar su relato, así como su cigarrillo.

—Y eso terminó aún peor que las veces anteriores —masculló despacio, exhalando humo mientras lo hacía—. ¿Te han roto el cuello? No, claro que no. Es una sensación graciosa. Oyes el fuerte _“crack”_ , pero no en tus oídos, sino en todo tu cuerpo, como si todos tus huesos vibraran. Y luego estaba el agua, el agua fría como no tienes idea, atravesando cada centímetro de piel como si fueran cientos de agujas. Pero dicha sensación se fue apaciguando mientras más se hundía en aquel lago. Hasta que todo fue silencio, y oscuridad…

Sin siquiera voltearla a ver, Esther volvió a tomar el emparedado y ahora sí lo acercó a los labios de Lily lo suficiente. A ella le daba repugnancia la idea de comer esa cosa, pero lo cierto era que sí tenía hambre; no sabía que tanto había estado inconsciente, pero definitivamente había sido bastante así que se limitó a comer un poco mientras la escuchaba.

—Y la historia terminaría ahí, pero de pronto… la luz volvió —exclamó Esther con un tono casi melodramático—. Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire, y pudo sentir de nuevo. Su cuerpo estaba afuera del lago, tirado en la nieve. Su propia sangre y mocos se encontraban congelados en su cara. Pero estaba viva… Su cuello apenas y le dolía, e incluso su mente estaba un poco más lucida, ¿sabes? —Una amplia sonrisa iluminada se dibujó en sus labios, como si estuviera viendo el regalo más hermoso bajo el árbol la mañana e Navidad—. Pudo ver las cosas con un poco más de claridad. Y por mucho tiempo, estuvo convencida de que Dios la había perdonado, de que había sido la receptora de un hermoso milagro. Se lo imaginaba extendiendo su mano omnisciente desde los cielos, para sacarla de ese hielo porque la amaba… como todos sus papis.

Siguió sonriendo por un rato más, pero conforme pasaban los segundos dichas sonrisa se iba apagando. Ahora su expresión era más similar a como si hubiera abierto dicho regalo, y adentro sólo hubiera encontrado calcetines, zapatos, o cualquier otra cosa menos el juguete que añoraba con tanta fuerza. Aspiró una vez más de su cigarrillo, y luego alzó un poco dicha mano al frente para contemplarla; era la misma mano en la que unos días atrás la apuñalaron con unas tijeras, y sin embargo en su piel no había quedado marca alguna.

El tono del relato se tornó algo más sombrío, incluso más que durante cualquiera de los momentos anteriores que lo ameritaban.

—Pero nuestra protagonista muy pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello no había sido precisamente un milagro celestial. Y que quizás no fue Dios quien la sacó de ese lago aquella noche, sino algo… más… —Apartó el sándwich de la boca de su rehén, y ella volvió a comer de él. Sus ojos señalaban en ese momento hacia la pared, pero en realidad miraban a la absoluta nada—. Siempre he querido saber qué ocurrió en aquel momento, y porque ahora soy así como soy. —Al parecer ya había dejado de expresarse en tercera persona, lo que supuso Lily significaba que la historia había terminado—. Y todo parece indicar que tú serás la clave de ello, tú y la otra niña que también debo encontrar. Gracias a ustedes, podré saber al fin la verdad… así que de alguna u otra forma, tendré que cuidarte un poco más.

Se giró lentamente hacia ella, y le sonrió ampliamente de una forma que quizás en otro tipo de circunstancia, alguien podría considerar _“dulce”_.

—¿No te parece divertido?

Lily la miraba estoica y calmadamente. Ya no se le veía molesta, al menos no por fuera. Si tenía que adivinar, diría que posiblemente estaba analizando en silencio, ya sea a ella misma o todo lo que le acababa de decir.

—¿Qué edad tienes exactamente? —cuestionó de pronto con voz seria. Esther sonrió divertida.

—¿Enserio? De todo lo que te acabó de contar, ¿eso es lo único que se te ocurre preguntar? —Lily se encogió de hombros, impasible, y Esther volvió a reír—. Creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien.

—Yo no lo creo —respondió Lily con voz ronca.

—Ya lo verás. Puedo ser mucho más agradable de lo que parezco. —Se apoyó entonces por completo contra la silla y dio otra mordida más de su emparedado—. Sólo te puedo dar un par de días para que reposes esa pierna. Luego de eso, debemos de irnos.

—¿A dónde?

Esther caviló un poco mientras masticaba bien su último bocado de aperitivo.

—Al norte —le respondió con simpleza—, a una isla llamada Moesko. A buscar a la otra mocosa.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 22**

**Notas del Autor:**

_—Gran parte de la historia de trasfondo de **Esther** narrada en este capítulo, está basada en efecto en lo visto en la película **Orphan (2009)** , pero también a algunos datos adicionales que se dieron al respecto en entrevistas, pero que no fueron agregados a la película ya sea por falta de tiempo o por ser bastantes crudos. Aquí además les di una interpretación personal a dichos sucesos, que espero haya quedado bien._


	23. Capítulo 23. Entre Amigos

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 23.  
** **Entre Amigos**

A pesar del éxito de Matilda para calmar a Samara, todo el resto de la noche en Eola estuvo cargada de un denso aire de confusión. El cuarto de Samara, así como el propio pasillo afuera de éste, había quedado totalmente inutilizable. No sabían aún de qué manera se podría volver a habilitar esa área, si es que acaso era posible. Y lo más importante: ¿cuánto costaría? Lo primero fue arreglar las luces fundidas. Luego, retirar la puerta oxidada y caída, y también la camilla que se encontraba en estado similar. Al mismo tiempo se tendía que limpiar toda el agua encharcada, y posiblemente eso sería lo único que podrían hacer por esa noche. Mañana tendrían que determinar qué hacer con esas paredes, pisos y techos. Mientras tanto, el pasillo quedaría clausurado hasta nuevo aviso.

Samara tuvo, obviamente, que ser movida a otra habitación. Ningún enfermero o doctor tenía deseo alguno de acercársele; todos ya sabían o intuían que ella había sido la responsable de ello, y de algunos ataques a varios miembros del personal que intentaron acercarse a su cuarto mientras aún estaba amarrada. Matilda tuvo que encargarse de acompañarla durante el resto del tiempo. Lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse a un área de tratamiento para que una doctora le revisara la herida de su mano. Matilda le sugirió a Samara que aguardara afuera; no quería que viera su cortada y dicha imagen pudiera perturbarla o causarle algún tipo de culpa que se saliera de control.

—No quiero estar sola —le había casi implorado, y la Dra. Honey no tuvo más remedio que dejar que le acompañara.

Samara se quedó sentada en una silla, un poco lejos de la mesa en la que la doctora la trataba; ésta frecuentemente miraba a Samara de reojo con aprensión. Había pedido además que mantuvieran la puerta abierta… por si tenía que gritar, quizás. Pese a todo, Matilda no tenía mucho que recriminarle, pues de cierta forma era la más valiente de ese sitio en acceder a tratarla, incluso si venía acompañada de la fuente de tanto caos, desde su perspectiva. El procedimiento quizás determinaba que debía haber un par de enfermeros, quizás incluso guardias de seguridad, afuera de la puerta esperando, pues después de todo Samara seguía siendo considerada un _“paciente peligroso”_. Pero no había nadie afuera del consultorio; de hecho, todo se sentía bastante silencioso y solo.

En un sólo día le habían disparado (aunque había logrado que las balas no la tocaran siquiera), un perro enorme, y al parecer imaginario, le había mordido el tobillo, y la mano invisible de un atacante casi le arrebataba la vida al sofocarla desde quien sabe qué distancia. Ahora su paciente le había abierto la palma de su mano en un acto reflejo de miedo. Era demasiado, demasiado para un día… y éste aún no acababa.

Mientras la doctora le limpiaba su cortada y le ponía algunos puntos, Samara observaba en silencio desde su silla. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por todo lo que había llorado, y un par de ojeras oscuras los decoraban por debajo. Se veía aún más pálida que el día anterior.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó de pronto la pequeña, con una voz débil, casi adormilada.

—No, descuida —le respondió Matilda sonriendo, aunque eso no era del todo cierto—. Ya casi no siento nada.

Samara agachó su mirada un poco.

—Fue ella —susurró de pronto, pero era difícil saber si se lo decía a Matilda o a sí misma—. Yo no fui, yo no quería hacerlo… ella lo hizo…

—Tranquila, Samara —susurró la Psiquiatra, suave y lento—. Estaré bien, sano rápido. En unos días, ya ni siquiera se notara.

La doctora que la estaba curando no estaba del todo segura de ello, pero no dijo nada.

—Fue como con mi madre —murmuró de nuevo Samara de la misma forma—. De nuevo le hice daño a alguien que quiero…

Pequeños rastros de melancolía se asomaron por los ojos de la nena, pero de inmediato ella se los talló para disimularlo.

Una vez que le curaron su mano, Matilda la acompañó a las regaderas para que pudiera lavarse el cabello y el cuerpo, y mudarse de ropas. La espero afuera a que terminara, y en ese lapso tuvo el auto reflejo de tomar su celular; sin embargo, éste no encendió. Esos minutos que estuvo bajo el agua, evidentemente no le habían sido beneficiosos; incluso aún seguía húmedo y algo sucio. Había visto en película y en el internet que podía servir ponerlo en una bolsa de arroz, pero no estaba segura de qué tan útil sería eso en realidad. Tenía un segundo teléfono, el de “emergencias”, que era un número al que sólo la Fundación le marcaba; sin embargo, lo había dejado en su bolsa en el módulo de recepción.

Ya con una bata limpia, su cabello y cuerpo aseado, Samara estaba lista para ir a su nueva habitación. Debido al deplorable estado en el que quedó el cuarto anterior, la tuvieron que mover a uno diferente en otra ala, aunque fuera de menor seguridad, petición que Matilda había hecho desde prácticamente su primer día ahí, y que sólo hasta ese entonces se le podía cumplir, pese a las circunstancias no tan agradables en las que ocurría. Era, en apariencia, más agradable que el anterior. Además de la camilla, que era algo más amplia, tenía un sillón para visitas, e incluso una ventana que daba al jardín, aunque con sus respectivos barrotes en ella.

—Este cuarto es un poco más agradable del que tenías, ¿no te parece? —Sonrió Matilda con un tono juguetón, mientras recostaba a la niña en la camilla—. Intenta descansar un poco, ¿sí?

—No puedo dormir —señaló Samara, apremiante, quedándose sentada en la camilla pero sin recostarse—. Si lo hago… ella vendrá por mí de nuevo.

Matilda respiro hondo. Se sentó en una silla a lado de la camilla, y la tomó gentilmente de su mano.

—Quedarte sin dormir no hace nada bueno por tu salud, Samara.

La niña miró hacia otro lado, insegura. Su reacción era más que esperada, debido a la espantosa experiencia por la que acababa de pasar. Y aplicarle un calmante, no era para nada recomendable por exactamente lo mismo.

—Dime una cosa —masculló Matilda, de nuevo algo jovial—. ¿Siempre que duermes tienes estas pesadillas?

Samara se viró hacia ella lentamente, mirándola con sus ojos enrojecidos y cansados.

—No… no siempre.

—Los últimos días habías podido dormir tranquilamente y sin pesadillas, ¿verdad? ¿A qué crees que se debió?

Samara apretó un poco el entrecejo y cerró un poco los ojos, en un gesto reflexivo casi sobreactuado.

—No lo sé… —sus delgados dedos se apretaron un poco más a la mano de la psiquiatra—. Creo que todo ha sido mejor desde que llegaste. Pero cuando creí que también me habías abandonado…

—No te abandoné, ni lo haré, pequeña —se apresuró Matilda a aclarar tajantemente—. Si es lo que necesitas, me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que concilies el sueño. Y pasaré la noche en la sala de espera, y así si ocurre algo a mitad de la noche podrán avisarme y te ayudaré como lo hice hace un momento. ¿Así estarás más tranquila?

Samara de nuevo caviló unos segundos, pero luego asintió lentamente, afirmativa. Lentamente deposito su cabeza en la almohada suave, aunque de funda un poco áspera.

—Gracias.

—No te preocupes, para eso estoy aquí —le comentó Matilda con una amplia sonrisa.

La niña de cabellos negros cerró lentamente sus ojos.

—¿Pudiste hablar con mi madre? —susurró de pronto, con su voz aún bastante despierta.

Matilda se sobresaltó un poco, pero intentó tranquilizarse y despejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento consciente referente a aquella conversación que la pequeña pudiera llegar a percibir. El secreto, le había enseñado Eleven, era concentrarse en una idea específica en segundo plano; una imagen, un paisaje, una canción, incluso un chiste. La habilidad de Samara en ese sentido era algo pequeña, y no lograba, hasta dónde había visto, activarla siempre de manera consciente, así que era muy poco probable que pudiera percibir algo en ese momento justo. Pero igual era mejor no arriesgarse, pues lo último que necesitaba es que se alterara en ese momento al enterarse del rumbo que aquella conversación había tenido. Tarde o temprano tendría que hablarlo con ella, pero no sería esa noche.

—Sí, así es —le respondió lo más natural que le fue posible, considerando que intentaba hablar al tiempo que su voz interna relataba las estrofas _Moby-Dick_.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Será mejor que hablemos de eso después, ¿está bien? —Matilda pasó entonces su otra mano por su cabello, retirándolo gentilmente de la cara de la pequeña—. Ahora sólo duerme.

Samara asintió.

—¿Ella está bien?

¿Bien? De nuevo una pregunta difícil de responder, y en la que no podía siquiera pensar directamente en esos momentos.

—La están ayudando, así como yo te ayudo a ti.

No era del todo una mentira; lo que menos le gustaba era mentirles a sus pacientes. La estaban ayudando, pero dudaba de qué tanto le serviría dicha ayuda.

Le siguió sosteniendo su mano todo el rato que estuvo ahí, hasta que la niña al fin se durmió. Esperaba que tuviera un sueño agradable, para variar.

— — — —

Quien temía posiblemente no tener sueños agradables esa noche, era Cody. Como bien había mencionado en el hospital de Portland, procuraba evitar situación que lo estresaran de tal forma que le pudiera causar pensamientos negativos, y principalmente pesadillas. Pero todo ese día había sido bastante estresante; no era quizás el más estresante de toda su vida, pero si lo suficiente para tenerlo intranquilo. Cole y él habían ido al comedor para empleados del hospital, que en ese momento se encontraba totalmente solo, mientras Matilda se encargaba de Samara. Durante todo ese lapso, el profesor de escuela había estado muy callado y pensativo. Temas en los cuales pensar posiblemente le sobraban en esos momentos, pero el que más le ocupaba su cabeza eran sin lugar a duda ese pasillo, esa habitación, y el estado en el que se encontraba. Y, quizás menos importante pero igualmente significativo, aquello que la niña había dicho.

_“El monstruo es real. Soy yo… Yo soy el monstruo… yo soy el monstruo…”_

Un ligero escalofrío le recorría la espalda cada vez que lo recordaba. Ni siquiera era del todo consciente del porqué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esta forma; era como si se tratara de alguna reacción fisiológica o psicológica involuntaria… o quizás era de nuevo el resplandor, advirtiéndole del inminente peligro que aún no era capaz de digerir del todo.

¿En qué se había metido…?

Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos, que no sintió cuando Cole volvía de regreso a la mesa en la que se encontraba sentado. Cuando por el rabillo del ojo notó como se sentaba en otra de la silla, dio un pequeño sobresalto nervioso. Cole tenía dos vasos pequeños de café en sus manos, y colocó uno de ellos delante de él, en la mesa.

—¿Un café, profesor? —le preguntó con una sonrisa elocuente. Cody miró el vaso unos instantes, y luego le restó importancia.

—Creo que ya bebí demasiado café hoy.

—Entonces será mejor quizás un trago —comentó el policía cono irónico. Dio un sorbo de su propio vaso de café, y su rostro dibujó casi de inmediato una mueca de hastío—. Café de psiquiátricos. Con razón la gente enloquece.

Cole puso el vaso de regreso en la mesa, apartándolo un poco de él. Cody lo miró de reojo, un tanto curioso por su actitud tan… relajada. Él prácticamente había visto y sabido lo mismo que él con respecto a ese caso, incluso un poco menos. Y aun así no mostraba preocupación alguna.

—Pareces bastante tranquilo —señaló Cody sin rodeos. Cole se encogió de hombros.

—¿No debería de estarlo?

—No lo sé… —Cody se inclinó un poco hacia él, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa—. Lo que ocurrió en ese pasillo… no fue algo _“normal”_ , ¿cierto?

Cole lo miró y esbozo una media sonrisa.

—Para gente como nosotros, lo _“normal”_ es bastante relativo, aunque suene trillado.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero no me refiero a eso. Lo que ocurrió ahí…

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron en ese momento, poniendo en alerta a los dos hombres, pero especialmente a Cody. Ambos se relajaron unos segundos al ver que quien se les acercaba era Matilda, ya con su mano vendada, aunque el cansancio era más que evidente en sus pasos y en su mirada agachada. Ambos se pusieron de pie casi de inmediato y se adelantaron un poco a su encuentro.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Cody tomando la iniciativa.

—Mejor, dentro de lo que cabe —respondió Matilda vacilante. Caminó entre ambos, se dejó caer en una de las sillas y dejó su teléfono averiado sobre la mesa. Pasó su mano derecha por su rostro, tallándolo especialmente en el área de la frente y las sienes, mientras la otra la dejaba colgar a un costado de manera libre y perezosa—. Ya se durmió, pero no sé qué tanto duré eso. Escuché que los otros doctores y las enfermeras discuten sobre sacarla de aquí y mandarla de regreso a su casa.

—¿Eso sería algo bueno o malo? —cuestionó Cole, cruzándose de brazos.

—En estos momentos no estoy segura. Quien tiene la última palabra es el Dr. Scott, pero parece que se desapareció antes de que todo esto empezara y nadie sabe a dónde fue.

—Lo ideal sería que se fuera —sugirió Cody—. No hay nada que puedan hacer por ella aquí.

Matilda suspiró pesadamente. Se inclinó hacia la mesa, apoyando sus brazos sobre ésta y apuntó su mirada hacia el frente, hacia las ventanas reforzadas y con barrotes al frente que daban hacia el estacionamiento. Esa era un área sólo para el personal del hospital, y a la que los pacientes no tenían acceso, al menos no forma regular. Pero en esos momentos a nadie le importaba la presencia de los tres visitantes; bueno, dos externos y ella que al menos tenía un permiso y un gafete especial (que ahora recordaba había dejado en su bolsa, al igual que su segundo teléfono para emergencias) para poder moverse por esos lares.

—Tal vez no —musitó tras un rato—. Pero su padre parece estar mejor si la mantiene lo más alejada posible. Y su madre me incitó ayer a que la matara por ella.

—¿Cómo dices? —Exclamó Cody, sorprendido y alarmado. Sí, con todo el asunto de Lily Sullivan, no había tenido tiempo de contarle sobre eso.

Cole caminó hacia la mesa y la rodeó, parándose delante de la psiquiatra, justo para bloquear su rango de visión. Apoyó sus manos sobre la superficie plana y se inclinó un poco hacia ella, como si fuera a interrogar a un sospechoso al mero estilo de las películas o series policiales. Matilda lo miró desde abajo, sin impresión alguna.

—Bueno, creo que es momento de que nos platique ampliamente sobre esta niña, ¿no le parece? —propuso el detective con un tono mucho más afable de lo que su postura indicaba—. Eleven me contó algunas cosas, pero los datos más específicos e importantes, creo que sólo usted los conoce. Estamos aquí para ayudarle, así que será mejor que comparta con nosotros todo lo necesario. ¿No lo cree, profesor?

Cole se viró hacia Cody en busca de apoyo. Éste asintió y avanzó un poco hacia un lado de la mesa.

—Creo que sí —respondió—. Sólo tengo algunas nociones por lo que me dijiste el otro día, pero ahora realmente tengo interés en saber toda la historia.

Matilda volvió a suspirar, cansada. Extendió su mano para tomar el vaso de café que Cody había rechazado y dio un largo trago de él. En su primer día en ese comedor, y con esa máquina de café en la esquina, había tenido ganas de escupir su primer trago en cuanto tocó su boca. En esos momentos ya estaba un poco más acostumbrada, pero igual soltó un quejido rancio una vez que dio su trago.

—Está bien, les daré los detalles que pueda compartir.

Cody y Cole tomaron asiento delante de ella, y Matilda empezó a contarles, sin entrar a mucho detalle, un resumen de Samara y su caso. Empezó por el principio, contándoles sobre Evelyn, su madre biológica, y todo lo poco que pudo averiguar entorno al nacimiento de Samara. Luego pasó a hablarle sobre los Morgan, cómo terminaron adoptando a Samara, y los sucesos extraños que ocurrieron alrededor de la niña antes del incidente de los caballos, que fue la llama que disparó todo lo demás. A eso le siguió lo que había pasado con Anna Morgan, y aprovechó esa mención para contarle lo poco fructífera que había sido su conversación del día anterior. Dio una repasada por las pruebas que Scott y su equipo habían aplicado en la niña antes de su llegada, y posteriormente todo lo que ella misma había visto en sus diferentes sesiones. De nuevo, todo ello sin profundizar tanto en aspectos médicos o conversaciones más de carácter personal que había tenido con Samara. De igual forma, por sus caras, intuía que todo les había quedado claro.

—Y lo último es lo ocurrido hoy mismo —concluyó Matilda al llegar al final—, que ya oyeron el relato del Dr. Johnson y… bueno, ustedes mismos vieron lo demás.

Se recargó contra su silla, de forma relajada, o al menos lo más relajada que esa pequeña silla le permitía estar. Toda esa remembranza no había hecho más que agregar algunos granitos de arena adicionales a su ya tangible cansancio.

De pronto, Cole se puso de pie sin decir nada. Se alejó un par de pasos y se paró derecho, dándoles la espalda con sus manos en su cintura en una pose que parecía casi sobreactuada. Cody y Matilda lo miraban, expectantes.

—Bien —pronunció con seriedad, quizás la mayor seriedad que había cargado consigo desde que lo conocieron—, ahora entiendo mucho mejor porque Eleven quería que viera este caso.

—¿Cómo? —Exclamó Matilda perpleja, y luego soltó sin pudor una leve risilla sarcástica—.  ¿Y por qué?, ya le dije que Samara nunca ha mostrado ningún tipo de cualidad de ver… fantasmas ni nada parecido.

—Ni nada parecido, esa es la clave —respondió el detective, girándose de nuevo hacia ellos. Miró a ambos como si él fuera el profesor de escuela y él sus alumnos a los que estaba por instruir. Respiró hondo, y comenzó a hablar con tono suave y claro—. Escuchen, esto siempre es complicado de explicar, incluso a los ya un poco familiarizados con el tema, o que creen estarlo. Pero este mundo que ven, no es el único que existe. A un lado de nosotros, abajo, arriba, al revés, existen muchos otros. Cientos, quizás miles. Los fantasmas, o lo que la gente conoce como tal, son energías que se deslizan desde este mundo a otro, y a otro. Y cuando cruzan de regreso por el nuestro, las personas como yo podemos verlos, oírlos… e incluso más. Esa es mi habilidad, y la de otros —su expresión se volvió aún más sombría y dura que antes—. Pero existen otro tipo de energías y seres que no son originarios de este mundo, sino que cruzan de otros lugares más oscuros, más lejanos y más peligrosos. Entran al nuestro, y cuando eso ocurre… horribles e inimaginables cosa ocurren. La gente los llama de muchas formas, pero quizás la más usual es… demonios.

Matilda y Cody miraron confusos al detective, aunque el sentimiento real de cada uno era muy distinto.

—¿Demonios? —murmuró Cody.

—¿De qué rayos está hablando? —soltó Matilda casi de inmediato, algo más asertiva.

Cole alzó su mano derecha, señalando de manera imaginaria en dirección a Samara.

—Hay algo en esta niña, algo inusual, antinatural… y maligno. Algo demoniaco, que se alimenta de su resplandor único, o aún peor: lo usa a su beneficio. Lo he visto antes, e Eleven también. —Sus ojos claros y profundos se clavaron directo en Matilda—. Su paciente, doctora, es la víctima de un ente que no es de este mundo.

Matilda se quedó callada, mirándolo con una incredulidad tan grande que rozaba en al agravio personal

—Es broma, ¿verdad? —soltó de pronto con un tono seco y aprensivo.

—Matilda, vamos… —intervino Cody, intentando suavizar las cosas, pero no tuvo el éxito esperado.

—Por favor, Cody —soltó la psiquiatra, casi ofendida—. ¿Demonios? Los fantasmas son una cosa, y acepto que en efecto hay muchos de los que resplandecen que creen en ello. ¿Pero demonios? Esto ya es absurdo.

—¿Absurdo?, ¿enserio? —escuchó como Cole expresaba, quizás evidentemente no tan ofendido y molesto como ella, pero igual un poco de ello lo acompañaba. Hasta ese punto se había comportado bastante casual y tranquilo, pero la postura aversiva de Matilda quizás comenzaba a cansarle—. ¿Esa es su conjetura científica, doctora? Dígame, usted afirma que ya ha tratado a muchos niños con el Resplandor antes, ¿o no? Y dice que nunca he visto alguno que pueda ver fantasmas. ¿Ha visto a alguno que pueda ser lo que esta niña hace?

Matilda se cruzó de brazos, mirando fijamente al detective como si se tratara de algún acusador al que encaraba sin miedo alguno.

—No, pero no es la primera vez que veo a alguien que resplandece mostrar una habilidad que no había visto antes. Samara es algo inusual, lo acepto. Pero nosotros ya tenemos una teoría de cómo funcionan sus habilidades…

—No Matilda —interrumpió Cody de pronto—, no la tenemos.

La castaña volteó a ver a su amigo, confundida por tales palabras.

—Esto… esto no es como lo que creíamos —intentó explicarse Cody, aunque se le percibía algo de nervios al hablar—. ¿Viste esas paredes? Se veían como si fueran de un edificio abandonado desde hace décadas. ¿Cómo hizo eso?

—Obviamente fue derivado de esa habilidad nueva que Scott y sus demás asistentes catalogaron como Termografía Proyectada. Debió haber plasmado en su alrededor un escenario de su pesadilla.

—Eso es bastante diferente a crear una imagen en el papel, radiografías o incluso en la mente de una persona. Esto fue un salto demasiado grande.

Matilda se encogió de hombros.

—Su estado de ánimo debió provocarlo. Hemos visto muchas veces como cuando algunos chicos se alteran, pierden por completo el control. Tú mejor que nadie sabe de eso.

Cody suspiró, también como una pequeña señal del cansancio que traía acumulado. Se recargó contra su silla y se retiró sus lentes, dejándolos sobre la mesa. Se talló sus ojos con sus dedos, y luego todo el costado derecho de su cara.

—¿Y el agua? —Señaló abruptamente, como si hubiera sido un pensamiento que se le vino de pronto—. ¿De dónde salió el agua que escurría de las paredes y cubría el piso?

—Del baño, quizás…

—No era agua del baño —exclamó de pronto, alzando de más la voz—, esa era agua encharcada, y sucia, como si viniera de un arroyo o… un pozo abandonado, o no sé. Eso no podría simplemente haberlo imaginado y aparecido de la nada.

—Tú sí podrías hacerlo.

—Sí, pero dejaría de existir en cuanto dejara de pensar en eso. En este caso las paredes se quedaron así y el agua también, aunque ella ya no se encontraba ni siquiera presente. ¿Y no sentiste el aire que nos rodeaba?, ¿no percibiste también esa sensación agobiante de pesadez y de… muerte?

Cody estaba más que alterado: tenía miedo. De todos los que conocía, Matilda nunca pensó que sería él quien reaccionaría de esa forma, considerando su historia la cual ella conocía muy bien.

Matilda se paró abruptamente de la mesa. Se alejó un par de pasos, mientras se sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos y cerraba un segundo los ojos.

—¿Y qué es lo que crees entonces, Cody? —Cuestionó, girándose de nuevo hacia su amigo—. ¿Qué realmente está poseída por un demonio?

Cody vaciló al momento de responder, bastante inseguro.

—No lo sé… pero no me siento tampoco preparado para afirmar con seguridad que no es así.

Matilda bufó, totalmente incrédula de lo que oía.

—Esto es el colmo —balbuceó despacio como si fuera una pequeña maldición. Se giró entonces de lleno hacia Cole—. ¿Por eso lo envió Eleven? ¿Por qué cree que Samara está poseída por un demonio? ¿Esa es la dichosa experiencia diferente que me hacía falta? Perfecto, ¿dónde me inscribo al diplomado de demología?

Cole dibujó una media sonrisa por su comentario, aunque el resto de su cara, en especial su mirada, no parecían indicar que se debiera a que ello le hubiera parecido divertido.

—Tranquilos, creo nos estamos exaltando un poco —masculló Cody, parándose también; desde su posición, prácticamente estaba entre ambos—. Matilda, sé que todo esto es difícil y extraño, pero no tienes que desquitarte con Cole.

—Ah, ¿ahora es _“Cole”_? —respondió la doctora con tono irónico.

—Es uno de nosotros. Eleven lo mandó, ¿recuerdas?

Matilda volvió a bufar, como si quisiera dar a entender que eso no le importaba. Cole, por su lado, en verdad estaba cansado físicamente por todo el viaje y ajetreo, y toda esa situación no hacía más que empeorarlo. Pero hacía lo posible para mantenerse lo más sereno posible, a sabiendas de que, en realidad, esa no había sido la peor reacción que había visto en alguien luego de tocar ese complicado tema.

—Cody tiene razón, hay que tranquilizarnos —comentó el detective, algo más elocuente. Matilda sólo pensaba en cómo ahora eran _“Cole”_ y _“Cody”_ , como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida—. Estamos entre amigos, o al menos de mi parte sí. Quizás comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, y lamento si mi forma de ser puede ser algo… conflictiva. Soy de hecho…

—Bastante introvertido e inseguro de sí mismo —declaró Matilda tajantemente de pronto, destanteándolo. Lo miraba tan fijamente con esos intensos ojos azules, que parecían tener la fuerza suficiente para atravesarle la cara—. Creció siendo un niño solitario, padres separados quizás, de calificaciones promedio. Es probable que se sintiera más seguro siendo el payaso de la clase, o actuando como alguien que no era. Con el paso del tiempo ha desarrollado esa personalidad extrovertida y aparentemente siempre animada, más como un instrumento de defensa. Si es el que tiene el control dentro de la habitación, todos estarán tan concentrados en estar enojados con usted que no se preocuparán por ver más adentro. Eso de seguro le ha traído problemas en su vida personal y profesional. Pero por ello se refugia en su trabajo lo más posible, tanto en el de policía como el que hace para la Fundación, por lo que supongo. Le agrada la idea de ayudar a las personas, de ser el héroe. Le da un propósito y justificación a su accionar, y lo hace sentir especial. Se dice a sí mismo que lo hace desinteresadamente, pero de hecho es su modo de obtener satisfacción personal instantánea. —Cruzó los brazos sobre el su torso, sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. Pero no soy un detective, ni cazador de demonios; sólo una simple psiquiatra.

El aire en ese comedor se volvió mucho más denso y frío de lo que ya era. La sonrisa y el buen humor se habían esfumado por completo del rosto de Cole, siendo remplazados por una mirada fría, dura e incluso, algo aterradora. Cody, aún en medio, miraba a cada uno, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

—¿Y eso lo teoriza por lo poco que hemos hablado? —Inquirió el policía, escéptico, a lo que Matilda respondió con una risilla burlona.

—¿Por lo poco? No se ha callado desde que nos conocimos. Es como un libro abierto.

—¡Ya basta! —casi gritó Cody, empujándose a sí mismo a intervenir. Se puso entonces realmente en medio de ambos, encarando a Matilda directamente—. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Matilda se sobresaltó, confundida por su cuestionamiento.

—¿El mío?

—Sí, el tuyo —respondió el profesor, duramente—. Cole lo único que ha hecho desde que lo conocimos es intentar ayudarnos, y tú te las has pasado atacándolo. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto si ni siquiera lo conoces?

—Si tuviera que adivinar —intervino Cole a sus espaldas. Tenía las manos en la cintura, y miraba hacia Matilda por encima del hombro de Cody—, diría que se siente amenazada.

De nuevo Matilda casi saltó al escucharlo.

—¿Amenazada, yo?

—Sí, así es. —Cole avanzó hacia ella, parándole a una corta distancia, aunque Cody seguía fungiendo de muro divisorio entre ambos. Aun así, las miradas de ambos estaban cruzadas, y eran aguerridas sin lugar a duda—. Me parece que Eleven le dijo que enviaría a alguien con _“otro tipo de experiencia”_ a ayudarla, que es lo mismo que decirle que necesitaba a alguien que sabía algo que usted no, y eso quizás hirió un poco su orgullo. Por eso la está tomando contra mí aunque sólo vengo a ayudar. —Se cruzó de brazos, imitando un poco la misma postura que ella había tomado hace unos momentos—. Pero no soy un psiquiatra, sólo soy un simple detective cazador de demonios.

—¿Eso es cierto? —cuestionó Cody, totalmente incrédulo de esa alocada afirmación. Sin embargo, la psiquiatra sólo lo vio de reojo unos instantes, y luego se viró a otro lado sin decir nada… como si se sintiera avergonzada—. Oh, Matilda, vamos. Eso no es digno de ti.

—Pues aparentemente sí lo es —respondió ella con rapidez, y totalmente a la defensiva—. Y no me importa lo que Eleven diga: Samara es mi paciente, y lo que menos necesita ahora es que venga un completo extraño a llenarle la cabeza con la idea de que está poseída por un demonio.

—Escuche, doctora… —Intentó Cole volver a hablar, pero Matilda no se lo permitió.

—No, usted escúcheme a mí. Intentar explicar lo que no se entiende atribuyéndole ello a espíritus y demonios, es exacta la forma de pensar que llevó a varios como nosotros en el pasado a ser perseguidos, y tratados como monstruos.

—¿Cómo Carrie White? —Soltó Cole de golpe sin el menor miramiento, y esas solas tres palabras hicieron que todo en el interior de Matilda se desmoronara.

De nuevo se formó un profundo y frío silencio, y decir que el aire se había puesto denso era quedarse corto.

—Oye, espera… no te pases… —intentó intervenir Cody, interponiéndose delante de Cole, pero éste parecía estar tan decidido en tocar ese botón que lo ignoró totalmente.

—Sí, eso fue algo más que todos me decían cuando preguntaba por la gran Matilda Honey, y su fracaso más grande dentro de la Fundación —prosiguió con un tono de desafío bastante punzante; Matilda sólo lo miraba en silencio, estoica—. ¿De eso se trata esto?, ¿protege a esta niña porque le recuerda a Carrie White? Para no creer en fantasmas, parece la persigue uno justo ahora, doctora…

Si tenía algo más que decir, ya no pudo hacerlo, pues en ese instante su cuerpo fue drásticamente empujado hacia atrás, hasta ser lanzado varios metros contra una de las mesas del comedor, misma que fue derribada por su peso creando un fuerte estruendo. Por su parte, el detective terminó sentado en el piso, aturdido y de seguro algo golpeado. Cody dio un salto hacia atrás de la impresión. Miró a Cole tirado en suelo, y luego miró a Matilda, con cierto temor en su actuar. Matilda miraba con una intensidad tan ferviente al oficial de policía, que sus ojos casi parecían centellar. ¿Lo había empujado con su telequinesis?, eso era más que seguro. ¿Lo había hecho apropósito o había sido un mero acto reflejo?, eso era lo que estaba en duda.

—Matilda… ¿qué haces? —masculló Cody, aún incapaz de salir de su asombro.

La castaña pareció reaccionar, aunque fuera un poco, al escuchar su voz. Lo volteó a ver unos instantes, sin cambiar la expresión de su cara, y sin decir nada se giró hacia la mesa, tomó su teléfono y se dirigió a paso apresurado hacia la puerta del comedor. Cody pensó en decirle algo, pero todas sus reflexiones lo llevaban a la conclusión de que era mejor dejarla ir, al menos de momento. Abrió las puertas dobles abatibles al mismo tiempo con algo de violencia, y éstas se cerraron solas detrás de ella.

Cuando Matilda ya se había ido, Cole comenzaba a tratar de levantarse, tambaleándose un poco en el intento y volviendo a caer de sentón como un ebrio en su peor estado.

—Te pasaste —exclamó Cody como reclamo. Se le acercó entonces, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a pararse—. Ese no es un tema con el que puedas estar jugando, especialmente con Matilda. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Cole miró de forma distraída la mano que le extendían, y a cómo le fue posible la tomó y se ayudó de ella para pararse. Ya de pie, su equilibrio se sintió un poco más estable.

—Las cosas no iban por buen camino —se explicó—. Creí que poner todas nuestras cartas sobre la mesa de una vez, sería la mejor forma de acabar con esto lo más rápido posible.

—¿Y cómo te resultó eso?

Cole alzó su mirada en silencio hacia las puertas por las que Matilda había salido.

—Ya lo veremos.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 23**


	24. Capítulo 24. Carrie White

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 24.  
** **Carrie White**

Matilda no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir en aquella cafetería. Caminó apresurada por los pasillos silenciosos del hospital, con sus tacones resonando sobre el linóleo pues todo se encontraba bastante callado. Caminaba firme y decidida por fuera, pero por dentro… sentía como si estuviera huyendo. Había empujado a ese hombre varios metros hacia aquella mesa sin contenerse; ¿cómo es que eso ocurrió? Ya habían pasado años, muchos años, desde la última vez que perdió el control de sus poderes de esa forma. O… ¿acaso no había perdido el control en realidad? ¿Acaso lo había hecho conscientemente porque lo deseaba?

No sabía cuál de las dos posibilidades la asustaba más, y esa idea hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

Estaba cansada, estresada y preocupada; era eso, de seguro. Su humor estaba por los suelos como para que viniera un completo extraño a picarle sus botones, especialmente el botón llamado Carrie White.

¿Por qué últimamente todo el mundo se la recordaba?, como si se tratase de algún tipo de complot. Primero Eleven, luego Samara, Cody, y ahora este policía salido de la nada. Todos hablándole de ella, todos recriminándole de alguna u otra forma, todos presionando y presionando con eso hasta llevarla al límite de su paciencia.

¿No había pasado ya por demasiado ese día como para que vinieran a seguir ahora con eso? ¿No tenía ya demasiado en qué preocuparse con Samara, Lily Sullivan y esa tal Leena Klammer? Pero nadie pensaría en eso para nada. Sólo sería una histérica que sobe reaccionaba a todo, y quien había dado el primer golpe sin detenerse a considerar las consecuencias. Si Eleven no había hecho todo lo que tenía en sus manos para quitarla del caso, de seguro ahora sí se las arreglaría.

Salió al patio, casi azotando las puertas. Era el mismo espacio al que había salido hace un tiempo con Samara a ver el amanecer. No se había dirigido ahí por ningún motivo en especial, salvo la necesidad de tomar algo de aire y despejarse. Ya estaba anocheciendo y los faroles de luz blanca estaban encendidos, aunque dejaban igualmente una parte considerable en relativa oscuridad. Caminó hacia una de las bancas, que le daba la espalda a la puerta, y se allanó en ella. Recargó su cabeza hacia atrás, y comenzó a respirar lentamente, intentando normalizar su estado… pero no funcionó. Inevitablemente se le vino a la mente que había sido ahí mismo en donde Samara le había hecho aquella inesperada pregunta.

_“¿Quién es Carrie?”_

 Se inclinó hacia al frente, sosteniendo su celular apagado entre sus manos, y pegando sus mentón contra él. No sabía ni porqué lo había tomado si de todas formas estaba averiado; un simple reflejo, suponía.

_“¿Y lo lograste? ¿Pudiste ayudarla?”_

_“Hice mi mejor intento”_

_“Pero fallaste. Fallaste, ¿verdad? No pudiste ayudarla. ¿Vas a fallar conmigo? ¿Me dejarás también?”_

Sus dedos se apretaron con más fuerza alrededor del teléfono. Apoyó ahora su frente contra sus manos y cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentando contener las ganas de llorar. Sí, falló, falló como nunca. Matilda Honey, la chica perfecta, la favorita de Eleven, la que lo sabía todo y lo podía hacer todo, le falló a Carrie White…

****

Un poco después de haber terminado su Doctorado en Yale (el mismo Doctorado en el que su camino se cruzó con el de Doug Ames), Matilda volvió a California con su madre por un par de años. Su residencia en dicho sitio, sin embargo, era más que nada simbólica pues fue en ese momento, con sus estudios superiores terminados, cuando comenzó a ayudar más activamente en la Fundación Eleven. Debido a ello, durante esos dos años estuvo viajando bastante a diferentes puntos del país, a veces pasando cortas temporadas en dichos lugares. Conoció a bastantes personas en ese trayecto, sobre todo niños y niñas que resplandecían. Antes de ello ya había conocido a otros como ella en la Fundación, entre ellos a Cody; pero fue hasta que comenzó a actuar ya no como una paciente o beneficiaria de las actividades de la organización, sino como una rueda activa del funcionamiento de ésta, que fue consciente de la cantidad de niños que había allá afuera, y de lo mucho que podía hacer por ellos.

Luego de esos dos años, tomó la decisión de mudarse por su cuenta a Boston y abrir su propio consultorio privado en dicha ciudad. La decisión no agradó del todo a su madre, pero al final la apoyó tal y como siempre lo había hecho. Pero, de todas las ciudades posibles, ¿por qué Boston? No había ningún motivo en especial que a ella se le ocurriese. Mientras estudiaba en Yale la visitó frecuentemente, pero también New York (y quizás más). Estaba relativamente más cerca que Indiana, y por lo tanto de Eleven, si algo se ofrecía, pero igualmente estaba a una distancia considerable de unos miles de kilómetros. El clima estaba bien, pero tampoco le parecía perfecto. Cada aspecto positivo que ella intentase atribuirle a la ciudad, estaba a su vez acompañado de un _“pero”_ , no tan importante pero igualmente suficiente para no considerarla del todo su _“ciudad perfecta”_.

Tras lo ocurrido después, llegaría a preguntarse, incluso en aquella banca del patio del hospital cuatro años más tarde, si acaso esa decisión se había visto afectada por ese _“algo”_ especial en ella que la había empujado a estar en el lugar y en el momento correcto… o incorrecto.

Unas semanas antes de mudarse, había hecho un primer viaje para elegir un departamento y un lugar para su consultorio. El primero había sido sencillo de elegir, pues realmente no era demasiado quisquillosa con dónde vivir; con que fuera limpio y seguro, y tuviera espacio para todos sus libros, lo demás vendría solo. Elegir un consultorio había sido un reto más interesante, pues realmente quería encontrar un sitio que no sólo le resultara agradable a ella, sino a sus pacientes potenciales. El quinto sitio que visitó fue el elegido al final, ubicado en el octavo piso de un edificio de oficinas. Tenía el espacio correcto, la ubicación correcta, y una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Tenía su toque de elegancia, sin ser presuntuoso. Pensó que funcionaría, y al menos hasta el momento lo había hecho.

Básicamente se componía de una sala de espera, su oficina en la que recibiría a los pacientes, y dos baños (uno en la sala y otro más en la oficina para su uso personal). Aun así, tardó dos semanas en poder amueblarlo, pintarlo y acondicionarlo a sus gustos, al mismo tiempo que hacía lo mismo con su nuevo departamento. Aún después de esas dos semanas, seguía ajustándole cosas, como la instalación de su computadora de escritorio, la conexión a internet, el teléfono fijo, etc. Era justo eso con lo que lidiaba aquella tarde.

—No se necesita contratar un técnico para todo —murmuraba la Psiquiatra con tono optimista, estando prácticamente oculta debajo de su nuevo escritorio de caoba de apariencia un poco rustica, intentando pasar los cables de conexión hacia la parte superior—. Especialmente para algo tan básico como conectar cables.

—No es vergonzoso pedirles ayuda a las personas, Matilda —le respondió casi como un regaño la voz de Jennifer Honey, que surgía desde su celular en altavoz colocado en el suelo a su lado—. Especialmente cuando se trata de algo de lo que no sabes mucho. Hasta tú tienes que tener temas que no dominas por completo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, y no se trata de eso —masculló mientras batallaba para pasar el cable de video por el agujero del escritorio, para poder conectar su computadora a una pantalla plana que iba a montar en la pared—. Es sólo que quiero que todo esté justo y como me lo imagino. Si lo hago mal, será mi culpa, ¿no?

No lo decía sólo por su consultorio, sino también por toda esa nueva vida que estaba comenzando. Aunque había pasado largo tiempo viviendo sola mientras estudiaba, eso era algo diferente. Ahora ya no era estudiante, sino toda una adulta que tenía que sostenerse con sus propios pies de ahí en adelante. Quizás exageraba, pero su forma de ser así le dictaba actuar.

—Debería de estar ahí ayudándote a instalarte —comentó Jennifer con algo de pesar en su voz—. Podría tomarme unos días libres e ir para allá.

—No te preocupes, todo está bajo control y ya casi terminó. Mejor ven cuando ya esté todo listo y así te tomas unos verdaderos días libres para variar.

—¿Fue eso un reproche? —Soltó la Señorita Honey con tono molesto, aunque irónico—. Pues tú también podrías tomarte unos de vez en cuando, ¿sabes?

— _Touché_ … parece que en algún momento de nuestras vidas ambas nos volvimos alérgicas a las vacaciones… ¡listo! —Exclamó triunfante cuando al fin logró pasar el cable. Ahora sólo faltaba conectarlo… y claro, montar la dichosa pantalla.

—¿Hola? —Escuchó en ese momento que una voz nueva murmuraba, un tanto distante, posiblemente desde la puerta misma del consultorio a la que aún no le había mandado colocar su nombre, aunque ya estaba en proceso de ello—. ¿Buenas… tardes…?

Matilda se puso en alerta ante la repentina presencia.

—¡Un minuto!, ¡enseguida voy! —Exclamó con fuerza para que la escuchara, y luego se giró un segundo a su teléfono—. Tengo que colgar, quizás me traen alguno de los muebles que ordené.

—De acuerdo, márcame si ocurre cualquier cosa. Y si no ocurre también.

—Sí, ya sabes que sí —murmuró algo divertida antes de cortar la llamada. Evidentemente tendría que pasar un buen tiempo por esta faceta de asimilación por parte de su madre adoptiva. Luego de pasar separadas tanto tiempo mientras estudiaba en Yale, hubiera esperado que esto lo tomara con mucha más naturalidad.

Se sorprendió a sí misma tan inmiscuida en dichos pensamientos que al alzarse para salir de debajo del escritorio, terminó golpeándose la frente con la orilla de éste. Fue un golpe leve, pero el suficientemente para hacer que cayera de sentón de nuevo al suelo, y soltara una sonora exclamación de dolor. Llevó su mano derecha al punto exacto del golpe. Aparentemente no sangraba ni nada así, pero había quedado adolorida.

—Disculpe… ¿Está bien? —Escuchó que la misma voz de hace unos minutos murmuraba con preocupación, ahora más cerca, posiblemente ya en la puerta en su oficina que se encontraba abierta.

—Sí, claro —murmuró jovial, quitando cualquier rastro de dolor que pudiera reducirla. Salió a gatas de debajo del escritorio, y rápidamente se incorporó derecha, y con sus manos se acomodó y sacudió como pudo su cabello y sus ropas. Se giró entonces hacia su visitante, con una sonrisa afable y amistosa, esperando que no tuviera en esos momentos algún chichón en la frente que la delatara—. Discúlpame, apenas me estoy instalando y todo es aún un desastre. Pero pasa, adelante.

Al mirar con más detenimiento a la persona parada en su puerta, descartó casi por completo que se tratase de algún tipo de entrega. Era en realidad una jovencita, de quizás dieciséis o diecisiete años, de cabellos rubios rojizos, rizados y de apariencia desalineada, incluso un poco sucia como si no se hubiera lavado en algunos días. Pese a esto, su rostro en general era de rasgos finos, muy hermosos, afilado, con unos profundos ojos verde azulado, aunque algo apagados, y unos labios bastante notables. No tenía ni un gramo de maquillaje encima, eso lo pudo notar desde su posición, pero aun así poseía una singular belleza natural, pese algunas escasas marcas de acné que se asomaban, sobre todo en su frente. Su complexión era delgada, o al menos eso le parecía. Usaba un vestido largo color verde, sin ningún tipo de estampado en él, y que le cubría desde la base del cuello hasta un poco por encima de los tobillos. Encima de sus hombros, y cubriendo sus brazos, traía un suéter grueso color azul, posiblemente de lana; le pareció demasiado, pues ya no estaban en invierno. Colgando de su hombro derecho traía una mochila verde de apariencia un poco rustica, y de su cuello se asomaba un crucifijo metálico y sencillo, que era quizás el único accesorio que traía.

Su postura era algo insegura, desde su mirada cohibida hasta como se paraba. Sus manos se aferraban al tirante de su mochila, apretando sus dedos entorno a éste de forma nerviosa. Cuando Matilda le indicó que pasara, dio un par de pasos temerosos al interior de la oficina, con su mirada agachada.

—Lo lamento… ¿Es usted la Dra. Matilda Honey? —preguntó despacio, sin mirarla directamente; parecía estar mirando más bien hacia el escritorio o algún punto entre éste y la psiquiatra.

Matilda sonrió, pero sin exagerar, y le respondió con el tono más suave que pudo; era obvio que necesitaba sentirse en confianza de alguna manera.

—La misma —murmuró mientras rodeaba el escritorio.

En ese momento, la muchacha se atrevió a mirarla directamente por unos segundos, y por ese pequeño instante su timidez fue opacada por un gran asombro.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó de golpe con un poco más de fuerza, pero de inmediato se llevó sus delgados dedos a sus labios, como si se sintiera avergonzada de su acto—. Lo siento, es que… se ve tan joven.

—Lo oigo seguido —respondió Matilda con tranquilidad, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo dame un segundo y estoy contigo.

Matilda se giró hacia el escritorio, intentando recolectar todo lo que no debería de estar ahí para guardarlo en los cajones. La chica la miraba aún frente a la puerta, y entonces se atrevió a dar unos pasos más.

—Yo… la puerta estaba abierta… —balbuceó despacio—, No sé si podía… entrar…

—No, no, descuida —le respondió Matilda apresurada, agitando su mano derecha en forma despreocupada mientras seguía acomodando—. Como te dije, apenas me estoy instalando, y ni siquiera he contratado todavía a una asistente para que atienda la puerta.

Tomó entonces todo lo que pudo, volvió a la parte de atrás del escritorio, y guardó todo en el primer cajón de la derecha. Ahora sí se veía todo un poco más ordenado, para variar. Apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio y miró de nuevo a su visitante sin apagar su sonrisa.

—¿En qué puedo servirte?

La jovencita tuvo un pequeño respingo al oír esa pregunta, y le pareció notar como si la sangre se le hubiera subido de golpe a la cabeza pues su rostro se puso notablemente rojo en ese momento. Desvió su mirada hacia otro punto no específico y sus dedos se siguieron moviendo discretos por el tirante de su mochila.

—Yo… no sé… si quizás esto fue correcto. Quizás me equivoqué en… —Al desviar su mirada en alguna otra dirección posible, ésta terminó encontrándose con la enorme ventana de su derecha, que daba hacia la vista de la ciudad—. ¡Cielos! ¡Qué hermosa vista!

De nuevo sus nervios se desaparecieron, sólo por unos instantes, y sus pies se movieron por sí solos hacia la ventana. Desde ella se podían ver otros edificios y calles, así como vehículos que se apreciaban lejanos.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Exclamó Matilda con cierto orgullo—. Fue uno de los motivos por los que elegí este sitio.

La jovencita parecía ir con toda la intención de incluso pegar su rostro contra el vidrio, pero se detuvo a medio metro de distancia, como si se obligara a sí misma a detenerse, e incluso después retrocedió un paso, avergonzada. Aun así, sus ojos siguieron mirando discretamente hacia el exterior.

—Nunca había visto una ciudad con edificios tan enormes —murmuró muy despacio, como si fuera un pensamiento que fugazmente se escapó de su cabeza.

Matilda la miró con curiosidad, sentada contra la orilla de su escritorio.

—¿No eres de aquí?

—No, yo… soy de Chamberlain, en Maine.

—¿Chamberlain? —espetó Matilda, entrecerrando sus ojos en un gesto reflexivo mientras intentaba descubrir en la biblioteca de su memoria alguna referencia a una ciudad con ese nombre… pero dicha consulta no le daba ningún resultado.

—Si no lo conoce, es normal —señaló la joven, girándose de nuevo hacia ella. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su torso como gesto protector—. No hay… nada interesante allá. Creo que es un pueblo bastante aburrido.

Quizás eso pensaba ella, pero en su experiencia viajando por el país había descubierto que cada pueblo, por más aburrido que sea, tiene algo que lo hace especial. Luego de terminar esa plática, lo primeo que haría sería buscar dicho nombre en internet.

—¿Y es tu primera vez en Boston? —le preguntó con genuino interés.

La joven rubia sonrió divertida, enseñando un poco sus dientes blancos.

—Es la primera vez que dejó Chamberlain, en realidad. Nunca había hecho nada parecido a esto antes. Faltar a clases, tomar un autobús yo sola, viajar a otra ciudad… Es… emocionante… —Su rostro se iluminó ligeramente, yendo acorde con sus palabras, y esa sonrisa modesta se ensanchó como síntoma de esto. Sin embargo, esto duró muy poco, pues casi de inmediato volvió a tomar un gesto un tanto sombrío y melancólico; el abrazo que realizaba sobre sí misma, se volvió también más apremiante—. Pero también aterrador. Si mi madre se enterara, de seguro enloquecería. No sé qué le voy a decir si lo descubre… Dicen que no mentirás y honrarás a tus padres, pero a veces pareciera que no te quedara otra opción.

Matilda inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, analizando de manera rápida todo lo que acababa de decir; en conjunto, daba bastantes piezas de información sobre la misteriosa chica que tenía ante ella, algunas bastante importantes.

—¿Eres creyente?

—Sí, supongo que sí —le respondió la chica, aunque no la notó muy segura de su respuesta.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Se sobresaltó en ese momento, casi asustada, como si acabara de darse cuenta de un grave error.

—Sí, lo siento —suspiró apenada, y de nuevo su rostro se enrojeció—. Carrie… Carrie White.

Matilda sonrió. En aquel entonces le pareció un buen progreso. Ignoraba, sin embargo, que sería un nombre que no olvidaría fácilmente, incluso cuatro años después.

—¿Gustas tomar asiento? —le ofreció gentilmente, extendiendo su mano hacia una de las sillas delante de su escritorio. Ella asintió con su cabeza, y se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia dicha silla, sin voltearla a ver. Colocó su mochila en el suelo a un lado, y se sentó con su espalda recta, sin tocar el respaldo. Matilda tomó asiento en la otra silla, pero la giró para que quedaran ambas frente a frente—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Carrie?

La joven apretó un poco sus labios, y miró distraídamente hacia el escritorio.

—No sé… cómo explicarlo.

—No te preocupes, relájate. ¿Quieres un poco agua?

—No, estoy bien.

—¿Por qué no comenzamos con algo sencillo? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Yo… estuve investigando… mucho, en las computadoras de la biblioteca. —Hubo un sentimiento extraño en su voz al mencionar las computadoras. Era una expresión de extrañeza o lejanía, como si estuviera hablando de alguna comida extraña de un país que nunca había visitado, o intentara describir un animal que nunca había visto—. Y entre lo que leí, surgió su nombre y el de la Fundación a la que pertenece… Eleven, como el número, ¿verdad?

—Así es —respondió Matilda con seguridad por fuera, aunque por dentro intentaba identificar en cuales sitios podría ya estar dada de alta la dirección de ese consultorio como para ser arrojada en una búsqueda. Se preguntó también si eso había sido obra de Eleven, o de alguien más dentro de la Fundación—. ¿Qué investigabas exactamente?

Carrie se volvió a abrazar a sí misma, y se esforzó más de la cuenta para poder alzar su mirada hacia ella, aunque no directamente a su rostro.

—Desde… hace un par de semanas, me ha estado pasando algo. Leí muchos libros, e información en la computadora al respecto, y encontré que ustedes, bueno… usted… ha ayudado a otros niños con algo parecido. Y sé que no soy una niña, pero cuando leí que tenía un consultorio aquí en Boston, pensé que quizás… usted podría…

Sus palabras se cortaron; pareció incapaz de terminar dicha frase, pero no fue necesario.

—Entiendo totalmente, tranquila —musitó la psiquiatra, inclinando un poco su cuerpo hacia el frente—. Y no te preocupes. Aunque mi especialidad es la Psicología Infantil, estoy aquí para ayudar a cualquier persona que requiera mi ayuda. ¿Qué es lo que te ha estado pasando? —Se notó bastante aprensión en la mirada de la chica ante la idea de responderle—. Te aseguro que todo lo que me digas, se quedará conmigo. —Su afirmación no pareció mejorar mucho su estado—. ¿Te sería más sencillo demostrármelo?

 Carrie caviló unos momentos. Giró su mirada lentamente hacia su izquierda, en dirección al escritorio. Matilda había guardado varias de las cosas que ahí se encontraban hace un momento, pero aún había sobre éste unos papeles y un vaso ya vacío de _Starbucks_. Enfocó su mirada fijamente en el vaso de cartón, muy fijamente. Tras un par de segundos, dicho vaso comenzó a deslizarse por la superficie del escritorio. Como a la mitad del trayecto, se elevó unos centímetros, flotando en línea recta, directo hacia ella. Carrie extendió su mano, y el vaso se colocó por sí solo en ella.

Volteó entonces a ver a Matilda. Ésta había contemplado en silencio todo aquel acto, con suma… tranquilidad; tanta que desconcertó un poco a la joven.

—Impresionante —murmuró la psiquiatra, tranquila.

—No parece sorprendida. ¿Realmente había visto a alguien más hacer esto antes?

—Se podría decir que sí —le respondió, intentando no sonar sarcástica por accidente—. ¿Qué tanto más puedes hacer?

Un rastro más tangible de confianza se hizo presente en el rostro de Carrie. Se viró de nuevo al escritorio, pero ahora su atención se centró justo en el mueble y no en lo que había sobre él. El escritorio se tambaleó unos milímetros a un lado, luego la misma distancia hacia el otro, y entonces empezó a elevarse en línea recta, lentamente hacia el techo, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él y ahí quedarse, quieto y estable. Carrie lo observaba desde su asiento con orgullo.

—Muy bien, ya puedes bajarlo —señaló Matilda, aún apacible. Carrie obedeció, y el escritorio volvió a bajar con cuidado hasta quedar en su posición original a lado de ambas.

—Creo que puedo hacer más —comentó la joven rubia—. Siento que puedo hacer más. Pero tengo miedo de… pasarme.

—Te entiendo totalmente —asintió Matilda. Se sentó derecha en su silla, y cruzó sus piernas—. ¿Qué edad tienes, Carrie?

—Diecisiete. Cumpliré dieciocho en septiembre.

—¿Estás por graduarte? —Carrie asintió tímidamente con su cabeza—. Bien por ti. ¿Dices qué te comenzó a pasar hace unas semanas?

—Sí.

—¿No habías visto ninguna señal o te había ocurrido algo similar anteriormente?

—No que yo recuerde. Escuché en una ocasión a alguien comentar de una lluvia de piedras que cayó sobre mi casa cuando era niña.

—¿Lluvia de piedras? —Masculló Matilda, algo intrigada.

—Yo no recuerdo nada de eso. Pensé en preguntarle a mi madre, pero… —sus labios se apretaron de nuevo un poco, y se contrajo en sí misma—. Preferí mejor no hacerlo… No sé realmente si eso tuvo algo que ver conmigo. Pero realmente antes de esto, todo en mi vida había sido bastante… normal.

Matilda meditó un poco sobre ese relato. ¿Lluvia de piedras?, no era algo de lo que hubiera oído antes. Tendría que preguntar en la Fundación para ver si alguien podía darle una razón de eso. Mientras tanto, prosiguió con sus preguntas.

—Cuando comenzó, ¿te ocurrió algo en especial? ¿Algo específico que te ocurriera justo al mismo tiempo que esto comenzó? —Carrie meditó un poco en ello, pero tras unos segundos una mezcla de diferentes sentimientos surgió de ella al mismo tiempo; los más notables eran la vergüenza… y la ira—. No debes sentirte avergonzada. Tuviste tu primer periodo, ¿cierto?

Los ojos de Carrie se abrieron con asombro, y sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecerse.

—¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Eso… tuvo que ver?

—Es probable. ¿Te alimentas bien?

—Eso creo…

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Sólo intento descartar factores. Que tu primer periodo se haya atrasado tanto tiempo, puede deberse a problemas con tu dieta. Pero, en este caso particular, tras lo que me has mostrado, me inclino más a decir que puede ser síntoma de un desequilibrio hormonal.

—¿Eso es grave? —exclamó Carrie, visiblemente preocupada.

—A larga puede traerte algunos problemas, pero es totalmente tratable. Dependiendo del grado, podría solucionarse sólo modificando tu dieta o hábitos de ejercicio, o quizás requerir de medicamentos. Lo mejor sería que hablaras con tu ginecólogo al respecto. Y si aún no visitas a uno, te recomendaría que empezaras a hacerlo regularmente.

—¿Gine…? —Carrie se tensó gravemente—. No, no, mi madre nunca lo permitiría. Ella no cree mucho en los doctores. Pero… si tomo esos medicamentos, ¿esto… desaparecerá?

Matilda se dio cuenta de que esa idea le había provocado una gran preocupación a la chica, y no pudo evitar sonreír por dentro. Para algunos resultaría extraño, pero incluso en los peores momentos en los que sus habilidades se salían de control, Matilda nunca deseó de forma consciente que éstas desaparecieran. Era casi como querer sacarse un ojo…

—No, no lo hará —le respondió con tono animado—. Quizás no me expliqué bien, pero escucha. Si lo que pienso es cierto, y lo que me has dicho hasta ahora pareciera indicar que sí, la verdad es que has tenido estas habilidades todo este tiempo. Normalmente surgen a una edad temprana, pero en tu caso se han mantenido dormidas y latentes todos estos años, debido a la composición especial de la química de tu cerebro y tus niveles hormonales. Con la llegada de tu primer periodo, ahora han despertado y siempre estarán ahí, porque son parte de ti, parte de quién eres. Esto que tienes, es algo muy especial y único. Es un don, Carrie, un don hermoso.

La chica la miró maravillada por todo lo que le decía. Una sincera y amplia sonrisa de felicidad, aunque más de alivio, se dibujó en sus labios rosados.

—¿De verdad? —suspiró desahogada—. Tenía tanto miedo de que esto fuera algo maligno, pero cuando lo uso… me siento como liberada, ¿sabe?

 _“Más de lo que crees”_ , pensó Matilda para sí misma.

—No hay nada maligno en ti, Carrie. Y fue muy acertado de tu parte buscar ayuda. Puedo ayudarte a comprender mejor esta habilidad, y a controlarla. Podrás tener una vida completamente normal, y hasta podrás disfrutar y ser feliz con tu don. Si me lo permites.

—Yo… —Carrie titubeó insegura. Miró de nuevo por encima de Matilda hacia las ventanas, y luego echó un vistazo rápido a su pequeño reloj de muñeca, nada ostentoso y de hecho bastante sencillo—. Oh, Dios. Ya es muy tarde —exclamó preocupada, y rápidamente se puso de pie y se acomodó su mochila al hombro—. Tengo que tomar el autobús de regreso y llegar antes de que sea hora de salida. Si no estoy en casa a las tres, mi madre… Oh Dios.

Aparentemente sentía bastante aprensión hacia su madre. Normalmente no sería algo muy raro viniendo de una joven adolescente, per en su caso parecía algo incluso más intenso. Si tuviera que hacer un primer diagnóstico, diría que probablemente pertenece a una familia con fuertes valores religiosos, con padres estrictos y severos que no le daban mucha apertura a su expresión individual. Bajó ese escenario, descubrir de pronto que era capaz de hacer cosas muy fuera de lo que la mayoría consideraría _“normal”,_ crearía una fuerte confusión en ella que definitivamente necesitaría de guía.

—Sí, de acuerdo —le respondió, parándose también de su silla—. Pero quisiera que nos volviéramos a ver. ¿Quieres que te programe una cita más formal?

—No… yo… —sus manos se aferraron a la correa de su mochila de forma nerviosa—. No creo poder volver aquí otra vez.

—Está bien, yo puedo ir a verte si lo prefieres.

—¿A Chamberlain?

—Sí. Podría hablar también con tus padres. Es importante que ellos comprendan lo que te pasa, y que te puedan apoyar…

—¡No! —Exclamó con fuerza de pronto, casi aterrada—. A mi madre no, no. No lo entiende, si se enterara de esto… De cualquier cosa de esto… Me tengo que ir.

Caminó rápidamente, casi corriendo, hacia la salida con su cabeza agachada. Matilda no dijo nada o intentó detenerla; luego de esa reacción, era mejor que se retirara si enserio así lo deseaba. Salió de la oficina, salió del consultorio, y luego ya no la vio.

Pero no dejaría las cosas así; no podía hacerlo. En el tiempo que llevaba en la Fundación, había conocido a varios chicos necesitados, pero esta chica, a pesar de que aún no la conocía por completo, era quizás la más necesitada de todos ellos… No sabía aún porqué, pero algo la hacía sentirse así. ¿Era su Resplandor hablándole?, ¿o quizás su sola experiencia y conocimiento que le indicaba que pusiera atención en todas las señales? No importaba realmente; igualmente le haría caso.

— — — —

Lo primero que hizo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, fue informarle a Eleven sobre su encuentro, poniendo principal énfasis en las señales singulares que había notado. Eleven estuvo de acuerdo con ella en que era un caso en el que valía la pena involucrarse, pero le recalcó que no forzara las cosas; si la chica no quería su intervención de alguna forma, no debía colocarla en una posición que la afectara de forma negativa. Matilda era consciente de eso, y normalmente no insistiría más de la cuenta. Sin embargo, con esta chica en especial sentía que valía la pena hacer el esfuerzo adicional.

Matilda solicitó permiso de usar a los rastreadores de la Fundación para buscar más información sobre Carrie; Eleven se lo concedió. La primera información le llegó por correo apenas un par de horas después de que terminó su llamada con Eleven. No era aún mucho, y de hecho resultó ser algo para lo que no ocupaban siquiera usar sus habilidades especiales para encontrarlo. El correo venía de parte de Lucy, una de las rastreadoras con la que más contacto había tenido para ese tipo de casos, aunque nunca la había viso en persona o hablado siquiera por teléfono; ni siquiera sabía si Lucy era su verdadero nombre o dónde vivía. El asunto del correo era simplemente _“Carrie Whie - 1”_ , haciendo alusión a que era sólo el primer informe como solía enumerarlos. El texto del coreo era mucho más simple:

_“Tienes que ver esto”_

Seguido de una liga hacia un video. Esto desconcertó a Matilda, y sin dudarlo entro a la liga para verlo.

No estaría segura después si hubiera preferido mejor no haberlo hecho…

Al inicio el video era confuso. Aparentemente todo ocurría en algún tipo de vestidores, de escuela o gimnasio. Se escuchaban varias voces gritando en coro: _“¡que lo tape!, ¡que lo tape!, ¡que lo tape!”_. Y entre todo el ajetreo de pieles y toallas, se distinguió la figura de una persona, desnuda, tirada en el suelo de azulejo de baño, encogida en sí misma en sollozos. Estaba rodeada de personas, y éstas le arrojaban objetos blancos mientras seguían repitiendo: _“¡qué lo tape!, ¡qué lo tape”_

—Santo cielo —exclamó horrorizada. Regresó un poco el video, y lo detuvo justo para enfocar a la persona en el suelo. Lo dudó al principio, pero luego no le cupo duda: era ella, era Carrie White. También pudo ver con más claridad lo que las otras chicas le arrojaban: tampones y toallas intimas.

Matilda sintió un revoltijo en su estómago. Se obligó a ver el video varias veces con el fin de comprender la situación. Esos debían de ser los vestidores de su escuela, y por lo tanto las chicas a su alrededor serían sus compañeras de clase. Sólo podía suponer, pero considerando lo que le gritaban y lo que le arrojaban, sumado a lo que la misma Carrie le había dicho sobre el retraso de su periodo… ¿acaso le había llegado por primera vez ahí en las regaderas? ¿Y sus amigas se habían burlado de ella, le habían gritado y tirado tampones encima mientras lloraba en el piso? Y encima de todo, ¿lo habían grabado y subido a internet?

La cólera se apoderaba poco a poco de ella, por más que quisiera evitarlo. No debía de tomar esos casos como algo personal, era casi la primera regla del manual. Pero le era difícil no hacerlo. Le era difícil ver ese video y no recordar a aquella niña de trece años, siendo molestada, acosada y maltratada por sus compañeros de escuela, sólo por ser un poco… diferente

Lucy le pasaría más información al día siguiente ( _“Carrie White - 2”_ ). Le confirmaría en gran parte lo que sus suposiciones al ver el video le dijeron, pero agregaría además algo que no hubiera predicho de su entrevista con Carrie: ella no sabía nada de la regla antes de aquel incidente, o al menos eso era lo que algunas personas decían. Matilda se quedó pasmada al leer eso. ¿Cómo podría ser posible? ¿Su madre no le habló al respecto?, ¿no le habían dicho en clases? Quizás era en efecto sólo un rumor.

Adicional a ello, aparentemente su padre había muerto antes de que naciera en un trágico accidente de trabajo. Su madre, Margaret White, la había criado sola, y durante sus primeros años no la había dejado ir a la escuela y la educaba en casa, hasta que las autoridades tomaron cartas en el asunto. Sus calificaciones eran bastante promedio, e incluso bajas en algunas materias. No pertenecía a ningún club o actividad extracurricular, ningún trabajo de medio tiempo, ni algún novio o amigo conocido. Toda su vida pública parecía reducirse a ir a la escuela y volver a su casa. El video y el incidente detrás de él parecía ser lo más sobresaliente con respecto a la vida de Carrie; fuera de ello, no parecía haber casi nada que decir sobre ella.

Matilda sintió bastante pesar y pena. ¿Qué clase de vida llevaba esa chica en realidad?

Lo último en el correo de Lucy era la dirección actual en la que Carrie vivía con madre, en Chamberlain, Maine; no había ningún teléfono de casa o celular, ni ningún correo electrónico. Lucy Prometió informarle más si encontraba algo, pero igualmente le advirtió que no creía que hubiera mucho más que decir al respecto. Pero no importaba; de momento era suficiente para actuar. 

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 24**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_—La representación de **Carrie White** mostrada en este capítulo está mayormente basada en la versión de la película de **Carrie** del **2013** , en lo que respecta a su apariencia física y en algunos aspectos de su personalidad. Sin embargo, igualmente se tomará en cuenta algunas características del personaje, su personalidad, su apariencia y su historia que sólo se vieron en **la novela original** de **Stephen King**. Los acontecimientos ocurridos en este **flashback** , y en el de los capítulos siguientes, se encontrarán también muy basados en la película del 2013 (principalmente para colocar los hechos en una época más reciente), pero en general será manejado como un **Universo Alterno** , en dónde las cosas no ocurrirán con exactitud como en alguna de las versiones antes conocidas, similar quizás a como se ha manejado la historia de **Samara** o **Damien**. Esto quedará más claro en los próximos capítulos._


	25. Capítulo 25. Todo será diferente

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 25.  
** **Todo será diferente**

Cuando Carrie le dijo que no había nada interesante en Chamberlain, al parecer no estaba exagerando del todo. Según lo poco que Matilda pudo investigar en Internet, parecía ser una ciudad pequeña bastante común, como cientos iguales que existían en el país. Su población era reducida, y el principal motor de la economía era la Fábrica de Textiles; y básicamente eso era todo. El viaje desde Boston hacia allá era de unas tres horas en vehículo, y en camión de seguro tomaría un poco más. Pensó en la experiencia que debió de ser para una chica que nunca había salido de su pueblo hacer todo ese recorrido ella sola. Ahora le tocaba a ella hacer el viaje contrario.

Dos días después de su entrevista con Carrie, un lunes de primavera, salió de Boston a media mañana con su vaso de café y su GPS marcándole la ruta hacia el noreste. En aquel entonces aún estaba en proceso de adquirir un vehículo propio en Boston para su uso personal, ayudada principalmente por su madre adoptiva pues casi todos sus ahorros se le habían ido en la mudanza y acondicionamiento de su departamento y consultorio. Mientras tanto, optó por alquilar uno, algo que en sus múltiples viajes hacía seguido. Le tocó algo de congestionamiento ya entrando en Maine debido a un accidente, y terminó llegando a Chamberlain cerca de las dos.

Lo único que Lucy le había encontrado era la dirección de la casa de Carrie y de su escuela. Su primera opción era ir a la escuela y hablar con su director sobre el tema, pero realmente no tenía aún algún tipo de derecho para hace ello, pues de manera oficial Carrie no era su paciente y era más una completa extraña de otra ciudad que venía a intervenir en un tema que no le concernía. La segunda opción era ir a su casa, pero tenía que tener cuidado con no sobrepasarse. Condujo hacia la dirección que Lucy le había proporcionado sobre la Calle Carlin, y se estacionó en la acera de enfrente. La casa era blanca, de apariencia bastante simple, incluso algo descuidado a pesar de estar en un barrio medianamente sofisticado. La hierba del jardín del frente estaba algo crecida, y en algunas zonas se había oscurecido. Aguardó en el vehículo media hora, quizás un poco más. Carrie salía de la escuela a las tres, y si lo que Lucy le había dicho era cierto, esperaba poder verla venir por la calle en cualquier momento sin atraso.

La joven rubia rojiza se apareció justo como esperaba después de las tres con veinte. Caminaba desde calle abajo por la banqueta abrazada aprensivamente de sus libros, con su mochila a la espalda y su mirada clavada en el concreto. La reconoció incluso a la distancia, no por su rostro o peinado, sino por su postura y forma de caminar; siempre temerosa y cohibida como si temiera que alguien la estuviera mirando y juzgando a cada paso. Matilda salió del vehículo discretamente, cruzó la calle, se paró en la acera frente a la casa y ahí la aguardó. Carrie iba con la mirada tan baja, o quizás estaba tan inmiscuida en sus propios pensamientos, que no notó su presencia hasta que ya estaba cerca. Se detuvo entonces a unos metros de ella y la miró, al principio un tanto confundida pero no tardó en reconocer su cara, y entonces se sobresaltó, casi asustada, tanto que se hizo un poco hacia atrás.

—¡¿Dra. Honey?! —Exclamó la chica, atónita—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Fue evidente que no estaba precisamente _“feliz”_ de verla. Matilda le sonrió gentil, intentando amortiguar el ambiente.

—Siento aparecerme de esta forma, pero ya no tuve más noticias de ti.

—¿Cómo supo dónde vivía?

—Tenemos nuestras fuentes —le respondió con tono neutro. Carrie, por su parte, la miró con desconfianza; sus brazos se aferraron con más fuerza a sus libros.

—¿Qué… es lo que quiere?

—Sólo seguir hablando contigo. Nuestra plática del otro día se quedó un poco inconclusa.

—Lo siento, no puedo hablar ahora —respondió apresurada, y se adelantó para sacarle la vuelta y dirigirse directo a la casa—. Mi madre está por llegar, y ella no puede verla aquí. Por favor, váyase.

—Escucha, Carrie —pronunció Matilda con tono despacio, como de un profesor dando catedra—. Sé que en estos momentos estás confundida y asustada, y lo que menos quieres es que alguien se entere de lo que te ocurre. Pero, aunque no sea con tu madre, necesitas a alguien con hablar y contar para sobrellevar lo que pueda pasar.

Carrie se detuvo a mitad del camino que llevaba a su puerta y se giró levemente hacía ella, mirándola con una expresión digna de un perrillo asustado. Ambas de miraron la una a la otra en silencio por un lapso en el que Matilda supuso que estaba intentando decidir de qué forma responderle, y ella igualmente deseaba darle el tiempo que necesitara para eso. Si era que Carrie tenía pensado responder algo, no lo sabría pues en ese momento la puerta principal de la casa se abrió de par en par, provocando que ambas se giraran al mismo tiempo hacia esa dirección con ojos asustados, como dos niñas que acababan de ser sorprendidas en una travesura.

—Carrie —espetó con intensidad la mujer en la puerta, mirando fijamente a la muchacha. Era una mujer alta, de complexión fuerte. Su cabello era de un tono bastante parecido al de Carrie, y lo traía peinado hacia atrás y trenzado. Sus ojos eran profundos, severos y de un azul cielo casi irreal. Usaba un vestido totalmente negro que la cubría por completo, desde el cuello hasta los tobillos.

Matilda se sintió ligeramente intimidada por esa presencia casi etérea al pie en la puerta, que no tardó de hecho en posar sus enigmáticos ojos en ella. Su rostro era duro y frío. Sólo recordaba haber conocido a una persona anteriormente con esa intensidad, casi agresión, en su mirada… y era una persona con la que no deseaba volver a cruzarse otra vez.

—¡Ma… ma… mamá! —Logró exclamar Carrie al fin, luego de haberse quedado unos segundos balbuceando incomprensiblemente—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano…?

La mujer ignoró su pregunta por completo. Bajó entonces los escalones de la puerta y caminó con paso firme hacia ellas. Pasó a un lado a Carrie, se paró delante de ella y encaró a Matilda de frente de forma desafiante y despectiva.

—¿Quién es usted? —Le inquirió con severidad.

—Mamá, ella ya… —Carrie intentó explicarle algo, con un intenso temblor en su voz. La mujer de negro, sin embargo, alzó en ese momento su mano hacia ella sin siquiera mirarla, obligándola a guardar silencio con ese solo gesto.

Matilda se mantuvo firme ante la situación; esa mujer debía de ser Margaret White. No sabía que estaba en casa; en el rato que estuvo esperando en el auto, no la había visto entrar. No estaba precisamente en sus deseos encontrarse con ella en esos momentos, pero también era una posibilidad a la que tenía que enfrentarse.

—Mucho gusto, señora White —musitó afable, manteniéndose en su sitio sin dar un paso adelante o atrás—. Soy la Dra. Matilda Honey…

—¿Doctora? —Repitió Margaret, sonando como si dicha palaba le provocara escozor—. ¿Qué clase de… doctora? ¿Qué quiere aquí?

—Soy psiquiatra. Vine a hablar con su hija…

—¿Para qué? —Interrumpió abruptamente de nuevo.

Matilda miró a la señora White un instante, y luego volteó a ver sobre el hombro de ella al rostro lleno de miedo de Carrie, que parecía suplicarle con la mirada que no le dijera nada. A Matilda todo ello le trajo a la mente un lejano recuerdo, de aquella noche cuando la Señorita Honey acudió a su casa y sus padres no la recibieron de forma amistosa, ni le hicieron caso a lo que ella les decía. Ahora ella estaba en una situación muy parecida. Normalmente en esos dos años le había tocado ir a sitios en dónde las personas pedían su ayuda, no tanto que tuviera prácticamente que inmiscuirse de esa forma sin ser invitada.

Respiró hondo, se paró derecha, y miró a la señora White firmemente.

—De seguro ya sabe lo que ocurrió hace unas semanas en los vestidores de la escuela de Carrie, ¿cierto? —Preguntó con normalidad y ella la miró fijamente inexpresiva, pero no sorprendida o confundida por sus palabras, por lo que suponía que en efecto sí lo sabía—. Hay incluso un video en internet circulando…

—Internet —espetó Margaret White, con hastío atorado en su garganta al hablar—. Esa cosa es la ventana del Oscuro. Perversiones y pecados, todo a disposición y a la mano de cualquiera con la falta de fe, para tomarlo y alborozarse en su podredumbre. Pero el Señor es nuestra roca, y lo que ocurra fuera de nuestra casa no nos dañará, especialmente en… Internet.

Matilda se quedó helada, sin saber con seguridad qué responder a un discurso como ese. Miró de reojo a Carrie; ésta miraba hacia el suelo en absoluto silencio.

—Sí, claro —Murmuró despacio, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no sonar sarcástica, aunque sentía que no lo había logrado. Carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta, antes de seguir hablando—. Aun así, creo que sería buena idea que su hija hablara con alguien. Esta situación puede ser muy difícil…

Margaret White dio de pronto un fuerte paso al frente, clavó sus ojos casi desorbitados en Matila, como si estuviera a punto de lanzársele encima para ahorcarla. Comenzó entonces a gritarle desenfrenada.

—¡Nadie aquí necesita la ayuda de charlatanes apartados de Dios!, que prometen salvar el cuerpo y la mente, a costo de sacrificar el alma inmortal. Si mi hija debe de ponerse en manos de alguien, ¡será sólo en las manos de Dios! Él es el camino verdadero, no supuestos doctores, Mensajeros del Oscuro sin siquiera saberlo.

La miró entonces de arriba abajo desdeñosamente, como si estuviera viendo algo asqueroso. Matilda no se sentía molesta precisamente, sino más bien… perpleja. ¿Lo que decía era real? ¿De que año lejano provenía esa mujer? No perdió la calma; volvió a respirar por la nariz, conteniéndose.

—Con todo respeto, señora, pero Carrie ya es casi una adulta. Ella tiene toda libertad de elegir lo que ella crea mejor.

Margaret endureció su rostro y se hizo hacia atrás como si la hubiera ofendido de la peor manera en su cara. Se volteó entonces un poco hacia su hija, dejándola en el proceso de nuevo por completo en el rango de visión de Matilda. La joven alzó tímidamente la mirada hacia su madre de forma sumisa.

—Carrie —soltó la mujer con dureza—. ¿Tienes algo que decirle a esta… Doctora?

Carrie vaciló. Miró a su madre, miró al suelo, y luego encogidamente miró a Matilda.

—No necesito ayuda, señorita —susurró despacio—. Sólo la de Dios.

Matilda se sintió decepcionada, pero no sorprendida. Esa conversación corta, y casi surreal, le dio una visión bastante más amplia de con qué se estaba enfrentando.

—Ahí lo tiene —declaró la señora White con dureza. Tomó entonces a Carrie del brazo y comenzó a jalarla hacia la casa. La chica la siguió sin mucha oposición—. Ahora váyase de mi propiedad, o llamaré a la policía.

Matilda se quedó de pie en su sitio, mirando en silencio como entraban en la casa y luego azotaban la puerta detrás de ellas con rudeza. Se quedó unos segundos más ahí, aturdida, pero luego comenzó a caminar hacia el vehículo.

La situación de Carrie White era mucho peor de lo que pensaba.

— — — —

Matilda pasó la tarde recorriendo Chamberlain e investigando un poco más sobre Carrie y su madre. Como es común en las ciudades pequeñas, la gente tiende a ser amable con los visitantes extraños, pero no muy comunicativa en lo que respecta a los temas personales de sus vecinos. Margaret White, sin embargo, parecía tener cierta fama especial entre algunos pobladores, que no tuvieron tanto reparo como otros en expresar su opinión sobre ella. Usaron diferentes palabras, algunas más amables, otras todo lo contrario, pero la media parecía estar inclinada hacia que la consideraban una mujer demasiado excéntrica, demasiado estricta con sus creencias, incluso para los estándares de una persona fuertemente religiosa, y demasiado introvertida y solitaria. No solía convivir con casi nadie del pueblo, a excepción de las personas con quien trabajaba, y en realidad tampoco lo hacía mucho con ellos. Algunos describieron despectivamente como se la pasaba diciéndoles a todo el mundo que se irían al infierno por cualquier cosa, o por ninguna, y escuchó algunos altercados que habían sucedido, algunos incluso que se podían catalogar como violentos.

Era todo un personaje, diciéndolo del modo amable. Era imposible no ver como su influencia había recaído sobre Carrie, creándole esa personalidad tan retraída e insegura. En cualquier adolescente eso sería una bomba de tiempo, pero Carrie no era cualquier adolescente… era algo más.

Pasó la noche ahí mismo en Chamberlain en una pequeña posada. Se comunicó con Eleven para informarle de todo lo que había descubierto, y ésta pareció realmente desconcertada. Sin embargo, para bien o para mal seguía siendo su madre, y Carrie aún era menor de edad, y había líneas que no podían simplemente cruzar a pesar de sus habilidades. Matilda lo sabía, pero sugirió intentar hacer un último acercamiento hacia Carrie. Aunque no pudiera tratarla de forma oficial o directa sin el permiso de su madre, en unos meses cuando cumpliera los dieciocho eso ya no sería un problema. Pero era importante que la joven supiera que cuando ese momento llegara, tenía a alguien a quien acudir. Eleven accedió, aunque no sin advertirle que tuviera cuidado con lo que haría.

En vista de que su casa era un terreno totalmente inapropiado, tuvo que optar por la segunda mejor opción: la escuela.

Durante uno de los descansos de ese día, Carrie pasó las horas en la biblioteca, leyendo más libros sobre ese tema que tanto le ocupaba, y navegando en internet con el mismo propósito. Una vez que terminó ahí, tomó tres de los libros, los pidió prestados a la bibliotecaria, y luego se dirigió hacia el salón de su próxima clase. Cortó camino por el campo de americano, que en esos momentos se encontraba totalmente solo. Caminaba un poco apresurada, con los libros abrazados contra ella con fuerza, pues se le había hecho tarde.

—¡Carrie! —Escuchó de pronto que alguien exclamaba fuerte detrás de ella, llamándola. Carrie se detuvo, y se volteó confundida. Caminando por el mismo camino por el que ella venía, se acercaba precisamente Matilda Honey.

Carrie se sobresaltó.

—¡¿Qué hace aquí?! —Exclamó casi asustada—. ¡No puede estar aquí!

—Escucha —comenzó a decirle con tranquilidad mientras se le acercaba—, lamento haber ido a tu casa de esa forma…

—¡Debe lamentarlo! —le reprochó Carrie molesta, y se giró entonces hacia otro lado rápidamente—. No sabe… los problemas que me causó…

Al girarse, sus cabellos rubios le cubrieron casi todo su rostro… pero no lo suficiente. Entre todo ese mar de rizos rubios y desalineados, logró distinguir su mejilla enrojecida, y con la marca de un golpe reciente entre ésta y su sien.

—Carrie… ¿tu madre te lastimó?

Matilda hizo el ademán de querérsele acercar, pero Carrie rápidamente reaccionó, retrocediendo para hacer más distancia entre ambas. Esa reacción le pareció bastante usual en niños abusados que había visto en su carrera… pero esa jovencita delante de ella estaba lejos de ser una niña.

Matilda decidió mantener su distancia y no traspasar de alguna forma su espacio e incomodarla más de lo que ya estaba.

—Lo siento, sé que crees que me estoy entrometiendo en dónde no me quieren, pero tienes que entender que intento ayudarte. Tu situación es difícil, y tu habilidad debe ser controlada antes de que se vuelva más fuerte y difícil. Yo puedo ayudarte a…

—No necesito su ayuda —le interrumpió tajantemente, volteándola a ver con una abrumadora agresividad en su mirada; algo que también había visto en niños abusados antes—. Sólo… déjeme en paz, por favor.

—Carrie…

—¡Váyase!

Sin intención de darle más oportunidad para responder, Carrie se dio media vuelta con rapidez y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente. Su prisa era tal que sus pies le fallaron, enredándose uno con el otro y haciendo que cayera sobre sus rodillas. Instintivamente soltó los libros que traía consigo para detenerse con las manos, y estos cayeron por la tierra debajo de ella.

Carrie no decía maldiciones en voz alta, pero en su cabeza había rebotado una con fuerza en ese momento. No sentía molestia, sino más bien vergüenza. Todo le salía mal; ahora no podía siquiera caminar sin humillarse a sí misma.

Miró sus manos cubiertas de tierra y las sacudió con fuerza, quizás más de la necesaria, entre ellas. Extendió su mano para tomar uno de los libros, pero cuando quiso hacer lo mismo con el segundo… éste se elevó del suelo en un parpadeo.

Carrie se paralizó al ver esto. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿lo estaba haciendo ella misma?; mientras se lo cuestionaba, vio como el tercer libro también se elevaba del piso junto con el segundo. Llegó a pensar por un instante que había perdido el control, y ahora esos dichosos poderes se estaban comenzando a activar solos. Sin embargo, en ese momento ambos libros comenzaron a elevarse más, y luego pasaron por encima de su cabeza. Carrie los siguió atónita con la mirada, hasta ver como se acercaban suavemente hasta las manos extendidas de Matilda, colocándose en éstas uno sobre el otro.

Matilda sonrió y se le acercó con los libros en sus manos. Se paró justo delante de ella y se los extendió con la intención de dárselos. Sin embargo, Carrie era incapaz de tomarlos; sólo la miraba desde abajo, con sus ojos llenos de confusión y miedo… pero también bastante admiración.

—¿Usted… también…? —Murmuró Carrie, apenas audible.

— — — —

Ya iba relativamente tarde a su clase, así que incluso era probable que ni siquiera la dejaran pasar. Pero aunque no hubiera sido así, la pequeña pero significativa demostración de Matilda fue suficiente para que Carrie aceptara hablar con ella de nuevo, ahora sin ninguna reserva. Pasaron hacia las gradas a un lado del campo para poder sentarse, estar cómodas y hablar tranquilas. Siguieron totalmente solas durante todo ese rato, por lo que todo era más que perfecto.

Estando ahí sentadas en la sexta fila de abajo hacia arriba, Matilda comenzó a contarle más sobre quién era, y qué era en realidad la Fundación a la que representaba. Era un discurso que había compartido con varios niños antes, y que incluso se lo diría a Samara Morgan cuando se conocieran por primera vez. Carrie la escuchaba atenta, palabra por palabra.

—¿Resplandor? —exclamó la chica rubia, un tanto intrigada por el término que Matilda acababa de usar en su relato.

—Es el nombre que usamos internamente dentro de la Fundación —se explicó la Psiquiatra—. El término es propio de nuestra fundadora y maestra. En mi caso comenzó presentarse cuando tenía seis años… seis años y medio, de hecho. Mis padres… —El semblante de Matilda se tornó ligeramente serio en ese momento—. No eran perfecto… ni cerca. Aunque, quizás estoy siendo muy injusta con ellos. Después de todo, teníamos una casa bonita y limpia, y nunca me faltaba comida, ni ropa. No me gritaban o golpeaban, más de lo normal o necesario. De hecho, creo que la mayor parte del tiempo, preferían fingir que no existía. Aun así, lo que más me afectaba es que sencillamente no… me entendían… _Ni un poquito_. Pasé esos primeros años sintiéndome como una fenómeno, atrapada con gente con la que no tenía nada en común, y para los que era apenas un poco más que un estorbo.

Suspiró despacio, se sentó derecha e intentó despejar su mente un poco antes de continuar; Carrie seguía atenta.

—Todo mejoró cuando comencé la escuela primaria. Casi al mismo tiempo comencé a hacer esto. —Extendió en ese momento su mano hacia un lado, y de su bolso, que había colocado abajo entre sus pies, se elevó su teléfono móvil, colocándose casi por sí solo entre sus dedos. A pesar que Carrie misma había hecho cosas similares, y hasta más grandes, le parecía realmente emocionante veg a otra persona hacerlo también—. Tardé en comprenderlo, pero lo logré con un poco de práctica. No mucho después, mis padres tuvieron que huir del país por los negocios sucios de mi padre. Yo me quedé en mi ciudad natal, y fui adoptada por la que era en aquel entonces mi maestra de escuela, la mujer más dulce, encantadora y excepcional con la que haya tenido la suerte de cruzarme. Mi vida fue mucho más feliz desde entonces, y también me dio la posibilidad de desarrollar más mis habilidades. Conforme crecía, se volvieron más y más y fuertes. Yo estaba encantada con eso… —de nuevo, una marcada seriedad se asomó en su semblante—. Hasta que cumplí los trece años, me parece. Estaba en mi último año de preparatoria…

—Espere… ¿A los trece? —cuestionó Carrie, creyendo que quizás había sido algún tipo de error. Pero no había sido así. Matilda le sonrió divertida, y se acomodó su cabello, ya un poco desacomodado por el viento que soplaba ocasionalmente.

—Me salté algunos años —Le respondió con naturalidad—. El caso es que en ese momento, fue como si mis habilidades hubieran dado un salto exponencial de la noche a la mañana. Comenzaron a dispararse sin control, y mientras más asustada o preocupada me ponía, peor era. Era como una destructiva bomba de tiempo ambulante.

—¿Eso me pude pasar a mí? —inquirió Carrie con interés, aunque no sonaba precisamente muy preocupada por ello.

—Es probable, pero no te asustes. Cuando a mí me ocurrió, mi madre, es decir mi madre adoptiva, buscó a alguien que pudiera ayudarme. Y ahí fue cuando conocí a Eleven.

—¿Eleven? ¿Cómo el nombre de la fundación?

Matilda rio un poco.

—Obviamente no es su verdadero nombre, pero es como le gusta que todos le llamemos. Ella me enseñó a controlarme, a mantener mis habilidades calmadas, y despertarlas sólo cuando era necesario. A ella no le agrada que le digan así, pero fue como mi maestra en aquel entonces. Como mi _Yoda_ o mi _Obi-Wan_.

Carrie la miró en ese momento fijamente, sin entender.

—¿De _Star Wars_? —Añadió Matilda, intentando aclarar su referencia, pero Carrie siguió mirándola de la misma forma—. No importa. Lo que trato de decir es que, quizás no pasé por una situación exactamente como la tuya, pero yo sé lo que es tener de repente estas habilidades, y sentir la emoción, la alegría, pero también el miedo y la confusión. Eleven me ayudó mucho a entender lo que me ocurría y cómo controlarlo, y yo puedo hacer lo mismo por ti, Carrie. He ayudado a otros cómo tú antes, y… siento algo especial en ti. El que tu habilidad se haya manifestado a una edad ya más adulta, podría parecer una desventaja, pero podría ser a la vez todo lo contrario con el debido encaminamiento; especialmente si tienes a alguien que pueda enseñarte y guiarte… Si así lo deseas, claro.

La chica rubia bajo su mirada, algo cohibida y pensativa. Sus cabellos rizados caían sobre su rostro, casi ocultándolo por completo en esa maleja rubia y rojiza, y sus dedos se entrelazaban y movían nerviosos sobre la falda de su vestido.

—Eso me encantaría, no sabe qué tanto —murmuró despacio, con un pequeño vestigio de sonrisa en sus labios—. Pero… No tengo mucho dinero, y mi madre tampoco. Y aunque ella lo tuviera, jamás me apoyaría en algo como esto. Ya la conoció, ella no tomaría bien esto si se enterara.

—No hago esto por Dinero, Carrie —le informó Matilda con delicadeza, pero eso no provocó que la chica alzara de su nuevo su rostro.

Matilda guardó silencio, analizando las posibilidades posibles. Contar con su madre realmente parecía ser una causa perdida. Sin embargo, dentro de poco cumpliría los dieciocho años, y en ese momento ya lo que su madre quisiera o no quisiera, sólo llegaba hasta el límite que Carrie permitiera tolerar. Pero si se atrevía, las maneras de ayudarla se ampliaban significativamente.

—Dime una cosa, ¿qué harás una vez que te gradúes? —le preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿Ya has pensado en alguna universidad?

Carrie rio un poco, irónica.

—No, realmente no —murmuró con voz apagada—. La universidad es para las personas que tienen las calificaciones, el dinero, o el apoyo suficiente de sus padres… Y yo no tengo ninguna de las tres cosas. —Se encogió entonces de hombros, y le sonrió un poco forzada—. Pensaba quedarme aquí, quizás trabajar con mi madre, o en otra cosa. No hay muchas otras opciones para mí, en realidad.

—Quizás haya más de las que crees —señaló Matilda con algo de intriga—. ¿No te gustaría trabajar conmigo en mi consultorio?

Carrie la miró fijamente, totalmente atónita.

—Como mi asistente y recepcionista —añadió la castaña—. Te pagaría por tu ayuda, obviamente; te enseñaría a usar tus habilidades, y quizás puedas estudiar algo más que te interese entre ello, y quizás a la larga aplicar para una beca de la Fundación, si te esfuerzas lo suficiente.

Carrie no podía salir de su asombro y confusión. Sus labios se separaron un poco con la intención de decir algo, pero por unos segundos ningún sonido surgió de ella. Era como si le resultara difícil procesar las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Quiere contratarme como su asistente? —Murmuró, incrédula—. Pero… ¿por qué querría hacer eso? No soy buena para casi nada, ni siquiera sé usar bien una computadora. Sería más un estorbo que una ayuda…

—Yo creo que eres mucho más inteligente y brillante de lo que crees, Carrie. Los que resplandecemos solemos serlo; y no lo digo por egocentrismo. —Se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, sin invadir demasiado su espacio personal, sólo lo suficiente para poder verla de frente a los ojos—. Pero piensa en esto, nunca habías usado una computadora, o dejado tu ciudad. Pero cuando te lo propusiste, fuiste capaz de encontrarme y llegar hasta mí. ¿No has pensado en qué otras cosas serías capaz de hacer si igualmente te lo propusieras?

Carrie desvió su mirada, como si los ojos de Matilda la intimidaran de alguna forma. Miró entonces hacia sus pies, algo pensativa y dudosa.

—Escucha —prosiguió Matilda con tono más serio—, sé que soy una completa extraña, que quizás ya ha cruzado bastante la línea profesional con todo esto; tienes todo el derecho de desconfiar de mí. Pero, si puedo ser honesta contigo, en verdad creo que eres una persona muy especial, Carrie… aunque tengas en estos momentos a una madre y unos compañeros que no lo sepan apreciar —Carrie alzó ligeramente su rostro hacia ella en esos momentos, y Matilda aprovechó para sonreírle con toda la gentileza que era posible, así como la Jennifer Honey le sonreía a aquella pequeña de seis años hace ya mucho tiempo atrás—. Pero un día, todo será diferente…

Carrie, quizás inconscientemente, le regresó la sonrisa, así como Matilda misma de seguro lo hizo hacia su algo ingenua maestra de primaria.

—Se le agradezco, Dra. Honey —le respondió la joven, aún algo encogida—. Pero no creo poder dejar a mi madre e irme a Boston. No sería… lo correcto.

—Sé que de momento lo parece así. Pero tarde o temprano, tendrás que tomar tus propias decisiones, y decidir tu propio camino. Aunque para ello tengas que ir contra los deseos de tu madre. Dentro de algunos meses cumplirás la mayoría de edad. Cuando ese momento llegue, serás libre legalmente de tomar el camino que mejor te plazca.

Claro, lo decía fácil, pero no era tan sencillo como ello. Había adultos de mucha mayor edad que aún no podían desprenderse por completo de sus padres, son más razón los más pequeños, e incluso los chicos ya cerca de la mayoría de edad. Y especialmente si tenían una madre como Margaret White.

De cualquier forma, Matilda estaba convencida de que le había dado bastante en qué pensar por ahora, y ya no debía agobiarla más. Miró su teléfono, que en ese momento seguía en sus manos tras haberlo sacado de su bolso con sus poderes, y prendió un segundo la pantalla para poder ver la hora.

—Creo que tengo que irme —le indicó de pronto, parándose de la grada y colocándose su bolso al hombro.

Carrie le miró desde su asiento, casi preocupada.

—¿Ya?

—Sí, debo volver a Boston antes de que se haga más tarde. ¿Por qué no me das tu número celular o correo? Así podremos comunicarnos más fácil, y sin molestar a tu madre.

—Yo… no tengo teléfono celular… o correo… —le respondió tímidamente.

—Claro, me lo suponía.

Matilda revisó de nuevo en el interior de su bolso, y sacó unos instantes después otro teléfono celular, aunque éste se veía más pequeño y viejo que el que usaba regularmente, y se lo extendió a la joven delante de ella.

—Ten, es tuyo.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Carrie casi asustada al ver el dispositivo delante de ella—. No, no, no puedo…

—Claro que puedes, es mi teléfono de emergencia. Es algo viejo, pero funciona. Ya tiene mi número guardado y todo.

Carre miró con aprensión el teléfono, y lentamente alzó sus manos hacia él, sujetándolo entre sus dedos como si fuera la pieza de artesanía más delicada del mundo. Lo sostuvo frente a su rostro, y se contempló a sí misma reflejada en la superficie oscura de la pantalla apagada, como si fuera un espejo hecho de vidrio negro.

—Si ocupas cualquier cosa, sólo envíame un mensaje —le indicó la castaña, haciéndola salir de su fascinación—. Y por cierto, puedes llamarme simplemente Matilda. ¿De acuerdo?

Antes de que Carrie respondiera, comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras y luego a bajarlas con cuidado. Carrie la siguió con su mirada.

—Espero nos podamos ver pronto, y que no sea hasta tu próximo cumpleaños. Piensa en mi propuesta, sin presiones.

—Sí, lo haré —exclamó Carrie con ligera fuerza, esperando que la pudiera escuchar.

Siguió mirando como bajaba hasta llegar de nuevo al campo. Una vez ahí, Matilda se giró hacia ella y se despidió con un casual movimiento de manos, que Carrie respondió, aunque no tan efusivamente. Matilda inmediatamente después emprendió camino hacia el edificio principal. Cuando ya no estuvo en el rango de visión de Carrie, ésta se quedó contemplando en silencio el teléfono entre sus dedos. Se quedaría varios minutos ahí, casi media hora, pensando en todo lo que aquella plática significaba, o podría significar.

Tuvo inevitablemente que ponerse de pie y emprender la marcha para no faltar a otra clase más. Aunque, ya en esos momentos, poco le importaban realmente las clases.

****

Cuatro años más tarde, en el patio del Hospital Psiquiátrico Eola, Matilda recodaría perfectamente todas esas pocas, aunque muy significativas, conversaciones que tuvo con aquella chica. Recordaría su rostro, recordaría su voz, recordaría sus ojos temblorosos, y su sonrisa tímida. Pero sobre todo, recordaría su horrible imagen final, que se quedaría tatuada para siempre en su memoria desde aquella espantosa noche del 27 mayo…

En ese momento, el teléfono que sujetaba entre sus manos comenzó a temblar y luego a sonar con significativa fuerza, pues lo tenía sujeto muy cerca de su rostro. Esto la alarmó, al inicio por la forma tan repentina y drástica en la que había roto el absoluto silencio en el que se había cernido, y luego por el hecho de que se suponía que dicho teléfono ni siquiera debería de poderse encender. ¿No estaba tan averiado como realmente creía, acaso? Como fuera, no se lo cuestionaría mucho en ese momento.

Echó un vistazo en la pantalla, y aunque ésta parecía sí estar un poco afectada pues se veía algo difusa, sí logró ver el nombre de la persona que llamaba: Jane Wheeler, como si fuera algún tipo de broma cruel del destino… o de seguro se trataba de algo bastante diferente al destino. Debatió consigo misma unos instantes entre responder o no, pero al final la respuesta le pareció más que obvia; sin importar qué, realmente necesitaba hablar con Eleven en esos momentos, y quizás por eso mismo le estaba llamando.

Aceptó la llamada y colocó el teléfono a un lado de su oreja derecha, mientras con la mano contraria se agarraba un poco su adolorida cabeza.

—¿Ahora arreglas teléfonos a distancia? —murmuró en un tono demasiado serio para ser de broma.

—Estabas pensando en Carrie, ¿cierto? —Le cuestionó sin muchos rodeos la voz de su mentora al otro lado de la línea—. Cole no debió haberte dicho eso; entiendo lo que quería hacer, pero no debió haberlo hecho de esa forma. Lo lamento.

Matilda rio un poco por dentro. Ya a esas alturas, nadie se cuestionaba como Eleven sabía algo; siempre uno tenía que dar por hecho que ella podría estar viéndolo en ese mismo momento, lo cual podría ser un poco aterrador a veces.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Eleven con tono tranquilo. Matilda suspiró, e inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante, casi como si quisiera ocultar su cabeza entre sus muslos.

—No… no estoy bien —le respondió con voz pesada—. Su madre y sus compañeros hicieron la vida de esa chica un infierno. Pero yo… yo le hice algo mucho peor, algo mucho más cruel…

Hubo un segundo de silencio, y luego Eleven se encargó de terminar su afirmación:

—Le diste esperanza.

Esperanza, eso que lograba mover a tantos, pero al final podía también hacer caer tan duro a otros. Matilda respiró con profundidad y se permitió cerrar ligeramente sus ojos, reflexiva.

—Y ahora lo estoy haciendo de nuevo con Samara…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 25**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_—Al igual que con Carrie, la representación de **Margaret White** estará mayormente basada en la versión de la película de **Carrie** del **2013** , con algunos aspectos de **la novela original** de **Stephen King**._

_—De momento la historia de **Carrie** y **Matilda** se quedará hasta aquí para retomar en el siguiente capítulo la trama del presente. Pero descuiden, se irá revelando todo lo demás que ocurrió en aquel entonces conforme la historia progrese, en capítulos posteriores._


	26. Capítulo 26. Plan de Acción

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 26.  
** **Plan de Acción**

—No sirvo para ser psiquiatra —masculló Matilda como un lamento al teléfono, mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello de forma nerviosa; Eleven la escuchaba atenta en la línea—. Podre tener la inteligencia, la memoria y los conocimientos… pero no tengo esa frialdad emocional que se necesita para no tomarse de manera personal cada caso. Me digo a mí misma que no debo hacerlo, pero simplemente…

Matilda respiró lento, intentando tranquilizarse. No era el tipo de personas que perdía la compostura con frecuencia, y ese acto violento en la cafetería ya se había sido suficiente hacia ese terreno.

Luego de un pequeño tramo de silencio, escuchó de nuevo la voz de Eleven resonar por la bocina de su teléfono. Ella sonaba mucho más calmada y serena; siempre era tan inalterable, al menos desde su punto de vista.

—Cuando me dijiste por primera vez que querías ayudar activamente en la Fundación, yo no deseaba una psiquiatra, sino a ti, Matilda. Esa falta de frialdad emocional que describes, es justo por lo que siempre serás la mejor para tenderles la mano a estos niños. No has hecho nada incorrecto, ni con Carrie, ni con Samara, ni con ningún otro. Las cosas a veces simplemente no pasan como deseamos, y no es nuestra culpa.

Matilda suspiró pesadamente. Se sentó derecha en la banca, y pasó los dedos de su mano libre por la comisura de sus ojos. No había rastros tangibles de lágrimas, a pesar de que las había sentido en un determinado momento.

—Gracias por eso —musitó despacio—. Y gracias también por salvarme la vida en ese hospital. Fuiste tú, ¿cierto?

La pregunta era una simple formalidad, pues estaba segura de que había sido ella; aún en medio de toda esa confusión y miedo, lo pudo sentir.

—No quiero que pienses que te estaba espiando —respondió Jane con tono relajado.

—Aunque lo hubieras estado haciendo… gracias —susurró Matilda despacio, sintiéndose realmente honesta, sobre todo en ese pequeño _“gracias”_ al final.

A kilómetros de ahí, Eleven igualmente hacía su propio esfuerzo por mantenerse calmada ante el recordatorio de su exitoso _“rescate”_ , que sólo ella y Mike sabían de momento no había sido de hecho tan exitoso.

—No me gusta que estemos peleadas, Matilda Linda —susurró, procurando sonar lo más casual posible—. Especialmente por un simple malentendido.

—No estoy peleada contigo, sólo… —Matilda caviló unos instantes qué responder, pero no fue capaz de hilar las frases de manera coherente. Se tomó un momento para contemplar el cielo sobre ella, que ya era más oscuro que rojizo para esos momentos; incluso ya se podían apreciar las estrellas más brillantes—. Dicen que la genialidad inevitablemente siempre vendrá acompañada de su dosis de egocentrismo y orgullo propio. Yo siempre pensé que era la excepción a ello, hasta que lentamente se hizo una realidad sin que me diera cuenta siquiera. —Una pequeña risilla irónica se escapó de sus labios—. Empezando por el hecho de que me acabo de llamar _“genio”_ a mí misma, ¿cierto?

Eleven igualmente rio un poco, aunque recuperó rápidamente su postura más seria.

—Nunca fue mi intención atacar tu orgullo, si a eso te refieres —le indicó con solemnidad—. Cómo dije hace un momento, a veces las cosas no pasan como deseamos, o sencillamente nos sobrepasan. Y cuando esos momentos llegan, no hay nada de malo en recibir ayuda de alguien más.

—Sí, mi madre me dijo algo parecido en una ocasión —señaló pensativa, haciendo memoria de aquello de lo que estaban hablando aquella tarde, justo antes de que viera por primera vez a Carrie White…

No, no podía seguir permitiendo que su mente divagara en esa dirección y se perdiera de nuevo en ello. Carrie White era parte del pasado, lo importante era el lugar y situación en el que se encontraba en ese preciso momento.

—Lo entiendo, y me disculpo por mi actitud infantil, Eleven —declaró con firmeza—. Entiendo que quieras asegurarte en hacer lo mejor para Samara al igual que yo. Pero… ¿enserio? —El escepticismo en la voz de Matilda se volvió bastante marcado por unos instantes—. ¿Demonios y fantasmas? ¿En verdad crees en todo eso? ¿O crees que algo de eso realmente tiene que ver con lo que le ocurre a Samara?

Matilda la pudo escuchar suspirar profundamente al otro lado de la línea. En su primera video llamada, le había dicho que no era un tema apropiado para hablar por ese tipo de medios; sin embargo, evidentemente ya no le quedaba de otra, dadas las circunstancias.

—Escucha —dijo Eleven con un voz suave y calmada, aunque un poco fría—, tú conoces mi historia, sobre cómo nací y cómo fui criada y entrenada desde niña para usar mis poderes, ¿correcto?

—Sí —respondió Matilda, un tanto insegura.

—Pues bueno, hay una parte de esa historia que no conoces, o no del todo. Cole llama a estos seres como demonios y fantasmas porque su creencia y su crianza así hicieron que los identificara. Si no te sientes cómoda con esos términos, no tienes que usarlos. Pero hay algo que yo te puedo asegurar, con completa convicción y conocimiento, y es que sí existen otros mundos; mundos diferentes, y a la vez muy parecidos, a éste en el que vivimos. Decenas, quizás cientos. Y en estos mundos habitan criaturas muy diferentes a cualquier otra persona, planta o animal que hayas conocido. La mayoría de las veces están muy, muy apartados de nosotros, y no tienen interacción alguna con nuestro mundo. Pero en otras, son capaces de entrar y crear desastres como no puedes imaginarte. Y la influencia y el daño que pueden causar a las personas, es imposible de dimensionar.

Matilda escuchaba todo con mucha, mucha atención. La manera tan calmada y segura en la que decía todo eso, la tenía más que intrigada. No había en su tono o palabras algo que se abriera a la posibilidad de que estuviera bromeando, o que estuviera intentando decir otra cosa diferente a lo literal.

—¿Son fantasmas o demonios?, quien sabe —prosiguió Eleven—. Yo sólo los conozco con un nombre: monstruos, monstruos bastante reales, y que he tenido que enfrentar desde que era una niña. Yo poseo una sensibilidad especial a este tipo de criaturas, y mi habilidad de poder ver y sentir lo que ocurre en otras partes, puede también en ocasiones atravesar a estos otros mundos sin que yo lo quiera, y crear un nexo entre ambas realidades. Hay otros con esta misma sensibilidad como la mía… pero la de Cole es excepcional —eso último lo había señalado recalcadamente—. La manera en la que él pude conectar, percibir, e incluso controlar estas energías y planos, es increíble. Es la mejor ayuda que puedes tener para este tipo de fenómenos, incluso mejor que la mía.

La cabeza de Matilda daba vueltas, pero se las arreglaba para ir acomodando cada dato de información como los libros de un estante, identificando qué de todo ello era lo más importante para colocarlo justo a la altura de su rostro y así poder leer mejor su título. Pero, ¿qué era lo importante con esa conversación?, ¿en qué debería de enfocarse? ¿En los otros mundos, sus monstruos o que el tal Cole Sear al parecer era un experto certificado en todo ello por la misma Eleven? Ni siquiera era capaz de aceptar del todo que eso era real.

—¿Por qué nunca había oído hablar sobre eso? —Cuestionó Matilda, un poco a la defensiva.

—Creo que Cole se los dijo hace un rato, ¿no es cierto? —señaló Eleven—. No son temas que cualquiera pueda manejar. Saber que hay personas con habilidades que pueden ser mal usadas y causar un gran daño, es ya bastante aterrador. Saber que además existen criaturas sin la menor pizca de moralidad o escrúpulos que pueden hacer las mismas cosas, o incluso peores… bueno, es un tema que prefiero manejarlo de forma más discreta. Espero me comprendas.

Claro, la clásica táctica de ocultarles información a las personas que no son capaces de comprenderla, para evitar su pánico y confusión. Estaba confundida, pero aún no en pánico.

—No puedo decir que entiendo, o siquiera creo, en todo lo que me dices —declaró Matilda tajantemente—. Pero, supongamos por un momento que es así… ¿Qué viste en este caso que te hizo pensar que podría haber algo como eso involucrado? La habilidad de Samara es extraña, pero no lo suficiente para considerarla _“demoníaca”_. ¿Qué viste que yo no?

—Te lo dije antes, ¿recuerdas? No es lo que vi, sino lo que no vi. —Esa frase tan enigmática de nuevo no hizo mucho efecto en alivianar el estado de ánimo de la castaña—.  Hay algo en esta niña que le hace falta, Matilda. Algo que perdió, o que quizás nunca tuvo. No sé decirte con seguridad qué es, pero me causa una sensación bastante incómoda, que sólo puedo comparar a la que he sentido al tener de frente a una de estas criaturas de las que te hablo.

—¿Crees acaso que está poseída por uno de esos monstruos o algo así? —Ironizó Matilda.

—No sería tan raro, lo he visto antes; incluso un muy buen amigo nuestro sufrió por ello cuando éramos niños.

—¿Hablas enserio? —Inquirió Matilda, incrédula.

—Claro que sí. Pero no sé si se trate de eso. Por eso quiero que dejes que Cole la revise y pueda determinar mejor qué es lo que sucede, si aceptas ahora sí trabajar con él.

Matilda guardó silencio, un pequeño silencio reflexivo.

—Supongo que mi disculpa anterior carecería de sentido si me niego —respondió tras esos segundos de cavilación, aunque no sonaba precisamente convencida—. ¿Qué haremos a continuación, entonces?

—Eso lo discutiremos en un segundo, cuando Cole y Cody estén ahí contigo.

Matilda tuvo el impulso inconsciente de cuestionarle a qué se refería, pero unos segundos después se daría cuenta de lo necio que resultaría eso. Las puertas que daban al patio se abrieron, y los pasos de dos personas se hicieron notar entre toda la calma. Matilda se giró sobre su hombro, y ahí los vio acercarse a ambos: Cody del lado derecho, Cole del izquierdo, y éste último sujetando otro vaso con café en él.

La psiquiatra se mantuvo apacible en la banca mientras se le acercaban.

—Vengo en son de paz —declaró Cole fervientemente, alzando sus manos en señal de rendición de una forma un tanto cómica—. ¿Café?

Le extendió en ese momento el café que traía en su mano. Matilda sólo lo miró unos segundos con expresión neutral.

—No gracias.

—Vamos, es la única de los tres que puede beber esta cosa —señaló el Detective con tono burlón. No del todo convencida, pero sí resignada, extendió su mano y tomó el vaso de café con su mano libre; sólo para tenerlo cerca.

—Eleven nos llamó y dijo que te viniéramos a buscar aquí —indicó Cody a continuación.

—Sí, lo supuse —les respondió no del todo animada.

—¿No tienes algo que decir, Matilda? —Escuchó en ese momento que Eleven murmuraba en el teléfono, aún pegado contra su oreja.

Matilda respiró lentamente, y cerró sus ojos unos segundo intentando mentalizarse. Apartó el teléfono de su oído un poco y miró a Cole, aunque no directamente.

—Lo siento —masculló con gran esfuerzo, como si se estuviera arrancando algo doloroso incrustado en la piel—. Mi reacción fue exagerada e infantil.

—Descuide, Doctora —le respondió Cole con una sonrisa casual, sin darle aparentemente mucha importancia al tono casi forzado de su disculpa—. La mía no se quedó atrás. Y, si le soy sincero, muchas veces la mejor forma de empezar una buena amistad es con un buen golpe, aunque sea psíquico. —Extendió su mano hacia ella de nuevo en forma de saludo, similar a como lo había hecho unas horas atrás en aquella cafetería de Portland—. ¿Amigos?

Matilda contempló su mano en silencio por un rato, y por un segundo Cody, y el propio Cole, pensaron que de nuevo rechazaría el tomársela. Para su sorpresa, luego de unos momentos pasó su teléfono de su mano derecha a la izquierda y estrechó la mano que le ofrecían, aunque no muy efusivamente.

—Colegas, mejor dicho —aclaró con voz enturbiada. Cole, por su lado, se encogió de hombros con conformidad.

—Es un progreso.

—Lo mismo digo —añadió Cody con alivio.

—Bien hecho, Matilda —felicitó la voz de Eleven en el teléfono, un segundo después de que se soltaran las manos—. Ahora, ponme en altavoz.

Matilda obedeció y de inmediato encendió el altavoz del teléfono y lo colocó acostado frente a ella. Cody y Cole rodearon la banca y se colocaron de pie frente a ella para poder escuchar mejor, y que Eleven también los oyera a ellos.

—Han tenido un día muy pesado, muchachos —comenzó a murmurar la voz de su mentora en el teléfono—, y lo que menos quiero es entretenerlos y que no descansen lo que se merecen.

—Descuida, Eleven —comentó Cody con entusiasmo en su voz, posiblemente por el hecho de escuchar de nuevo a Eleven luego de un largo tiempo—. Y gracias por sacarnos de ese problema con la policía.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer. Y yo debo agradecerte a ti por todo tu apoyo, Cody, pese a que nada de esto hubiera sido un caso que la Fundación te solicitara directamente.

Cody rio un poco y sus mejillas se ruborizaron, aunque apenas y esto era apreciable por la poca luz que los iluminaba en esos momentos.

—Yo estoy siempre dispuesto a ayudar en lo que pueda —declaró el profesor con tono firme.

—Yo sé que sí, muchacho. Pero bueno, es hora de marcar nuestro plan de acción —el tono de Eleven cambió drásticamente de jovial y despreocupado, a uno mucho más serio—. Tenemos varios puntos que tratar, y el primero es Lily Sullivan.

Matilda cerró por reflejo los ojos, y puso una mueca similar a como si le hubiera venido de pronto una pequeña punzada estomacal. Pudo ver de inmediato que el momento de los abrazos, los besos y los _“todos nos queremos”_ había pasado, y era el turno de los regaños; de hecho ese tono en la voz de Eleven, era claramente su voz de regaño, por qué en efecto, tenía una… y bastante aterradora.

Eleven prosiguió.

—Si Lucy no me hubiera informado de tu repentina petición de información, Matilda, jamás me hubiera enterado de este caso nuevo, del cuál no se me solicitó evaluación previa para determinar si debíamos intervenir en él o no.

—Fue algo repentino y de último momento, y decidí actuar rápido —se intentó justificar la psiquiatra, ligeramente a la defensiva—. Además, no tenía intención de que esto fuera un caso tratado por la Fundación…

Eleven le interrumpió abruptamente con autoridad:

—Pues se volvió uno en el momento en el que involucraste a Cody y a Lucy, y en el que se presentaron como tal ante esas personas.

Matilda y Cody se miraron el uno al otro como si hubieran sido los cómplices de una travesura, y los acabaran de sorprender en el acto.

—Yo fui quien decidió hacer eso, Eleven —se apresuró Cody a aclarar—. Matilda no tuvo que ver…

—No, no me defiendas, Cody —intervino Matilda, solemne—. Eleven tiene razón. Lo siento de nuevo; deje que mi… orgullo lastimado no me permitiera reaccionar como era debido.

—¿También eso fue por mí, entonces? —Comentó Cole con ironía, ganándose una mirada nada agradable por parte de la castaña.

—Tu intención fue la correcta, Matilda —señaló Eleven—. En vista de la información que Lucy te consiguió, hay bastante para suponer que esta niña no sólo tiene el Resplandor, sino que ha hecho un mal uso de él desde temprana edad.

—Pero no pudimos verificarlo con seguridad, pues ni siquiera pudimos ver a la niña antes de lo ocurrido —concluyó Cody, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo que me lleva a segundo punto. El secuestro de esta niña y nuestra presencia en ese sitio, fueron hechos que ocurrieron por mero azar. Sin embargo, lo que menos nos conviene es que nos sigan ligando directamente con este hecho. Para bien o para mal, esto llamará bastante la atención y muy probablemente no de la que nos gustaría. —Hubo una pequeña, pero profunda, pausa reflexiva al otro lado de la línea—. Además de que es evidente que su secuestradora tenía un… aliado bastante peligroso cuidándola.

La respiración de Matilda se cortó un poco, pero en esa ocasión su reacción fue un tanto más diluida que las anteriores. Evidentemente su mente comenzaba a digerir lo sucedido poco a poco

—Así que —Eleven concluyó—, si alguno pensaba involucrarse de manera activa en la búsqueda, le pediré que desista de ello y se lo dejen a las autoridades.

—Con todo respeto —comentó Cole de pronto, dando un paso al frente—, pero la policía convencional quizás pueda seguirle la pista a la tal Leena Klammer, pero ese otro individuo del que hablan creo que será otra historia.

—Si obtenemos una foto de Lily Sullivan, alguno de los rastreadores podría saber en dónde está —propuso Cody a continuación—, y le podríamos pasar el dato a la policía…

—No lo recomiendo —sentenció Matilda con frialdad, un segundo antes de que la propia Eleven lo hiciera—. Yo toqué una foto de ella anoche, y… fue algo que no le recomendaría hacer a nadie, especialmente a alguien con una sensibilidad mayor a la mía como Lucy o los otros rastreadores. Sin mencionar a ese otro individuo…

Era una preocupación que compartían tanto Matilda como Eleven. Se volvió muy obvio en ese momento que ninguna protección mental bastaría para protegerse de ese sujeto, quien quiera que fuera. Si cualquiera de los miembros de la Fundación hacia el intento de rastrearlo por ese medio, aquello sólo podía terminar en un desastroso resultado.

 _“Cuando miras al abismo, éste te mira de regreso”_ ; nunca esa frase había tenido tanto sentido, incluso casi literal, como en ese momento.

—Pero no podemos simplemente dejar esto así como así —comentó Matilda con más seguridad—. Si hay alguien tan poderoso allá afuera secuestrando niños que resplandecen, no podemos ocultarnos bajo la mesa.

—No es tu caso, Matilda —enunció Eleven con voz seca—. Tú estás ahí en Oregón por la niña Morgan, ¿lo olvidas?

Matilda guardó silencio, pues no tenía realmente algo con que objetarlo. Era cierto, Samara era quien la había llevado a ese sitio; no Lily Sullivan, no Doug Ames, y definitivamente no Leena Klammer. Ese mismo día, por haberse ido e ignorado sus obligaciones con Samara, algo horrible había ocurrido, algo con lo que tendría que lidiar a partir del día siguiente.

—Yo me encargaré de intentar dar con la identidad de este individuo —informó Eleven—, sin exponer a nadie más a él de manera deliberada, obvio. Pero ustedes deben tener cuidado; especialmente tú, Matilda, pues te vio y es probable que ya sepa quién eres. ¿Hay algo que puedas decirme de él que nos facilite descubrirlo?

Matilda se inclinó al frente, sin soltar su teléfono en altavoz, y miró pensativa al suelo mientras buscaba como responder a esa pregunta.

—No sé si lo que vi era real siquiera… pero me pareció que era un chico, joven, de diecisiete o dieciocho, de ojos azules y cabello negro. Era apuesto, pero… abrumadoramente aterrador. ¿Tú no pudiste ver algo más de él?

De nuevo, un silencio… corto, pero bastante denso.

—No, me temo que no —les respondió tras un rato con voz neutra—. Me mencionó un nombre: Abra; me pareció que creyó que era esa persona, por lo que quizás sea alguien que también resplandece. ¿A alguien le resulta familiar?

Los tres se miraron entre ellos, ninguno con alguna idea que proponer.

—No, no lo creo —respondió Cole, exteriorizando el pensamiento de los otros dos.

—No importa. Veré qué podemos hacer al respecto, pero de momento es mejor no involucrarnos más con todo eso. Matilda y Cole, deben dejar a un lado sus diferencias iniciales y concentrarse en el caso de Samara Morgan.

—Yo estoy más que dispuesto a hacerlo —señaló Cole con tono burlón, mirando entonces de reojo a Matilda—, si la Dra. Honey acepta mi ayuda.

Matilda lo miró de reojo también, inexpresiva.

—Será algo interesante de ver —murmuró la psiquiatra, no precisamente muy emocionada con la idea.

—Yo también deseo hablar un día con ella como habíamos quedado —intervino Cody en la conversación—. Quiero… saber un poco más sobre lo que puede hacer.

Y era cierto, sobre todo luego de lo que había visto en esa habitación, y tras todo lo que Cole les había dicho sobre fantasmas y demonio, todo un mundo nuevo sobre el Resplandor que él ignoraba por completo. Esa niña era un misterio, sin duda… un misterio que lo aterraba, pero al mismo tiempo fascinaba un poco.

—Pero ya falté un día a clases, así que tendría que ser hasta el sábado, si acaso.

—Lo arreglaré —asintió Matilda—. Gracias, Cody.

—Bien, me agrada cuando todos se llevan bien —comentó un poco risueña Eleven al teléfono—. Dicho esto, creo que sería todo de mi parte. Pero antes de despedirnos… Cole, ¿puedo hablar un minuto contigo a solas?

Las miradas de Matilda y Cody se clavó instintivamente en Cole, quien parecía igual de confundido que ambos sobre esa petición tan repentina.

—Descuiden —ironizó el policía —, de seguro sólo me quiere regañar por lo de hace un momento. ¿Me permite?

Matilda, un poco de mala gana, extendió su teléfono hacia él, resignada.

—No sé qué tanta vida le quede en realidad.

Cole tomó el teléfono entre sus dedos, le quito el altavoz y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ellos con el teléfono en su oído; _“puedo hablar contigo a solas”_ definitivamente era una forma amistosa de decir que quería decirle algo que los demás no necesitaban, o no debían escuchar. Eso no hacía muchas maravillas en aliviar esa sensación de exclusión que tan agobiaba a Matilda, pero que había prometido manejar mejor.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —Le preguntó Cody, aprovechando que ya estaban un poco más solos.

Matilda suspiró.

—Más tranquila, sí. ¿Mejor?, eso es relativo.

Ambos miraron en silencio a Cole hablando lo suficientemente alejado como para que ninguno lo escuchara con claridad. Al menos ninguno de ellos podía leer la mente, así que realmente podían tener privacidad en una situación así.

—No me vas a regañar de verdad, ¿o sí? —Bromeó Cole una vez que ya estuvo en la posición correcta.

—Debería hacerlo —respondió Eleven con voz gélida—. ¿Sabías lo que causarías si mencionabas a Carrie White?

—No del todo. Sólo pensé que si tenía cosas dentro, era mejor que las sacara todas de una vez.

—¿Ahora tú eres el psiquiatra? —Su tono era claramente de reproche, aunque casi de inmediato le siguió una pequeña risa burlona—. Te lo dije, ¿no es cierto? Nunca has conocido a alguien como ella antes.

—Definitivamente no. —Se giró ligeramente para ver sobre su hombro a sus dos acompañantes, aunque más concretamente a la mujer sentada en la banca—. Es aún más impresionante de lo que tú y los demás me comentaron. Y también más hermosa…

—No te sugiero ir por ese camino —sentenció Eleven con algo de dureza.

—Hey, no estoy insinuando nada, sólo comento una verdad muy evidente. Además, es obvio que no somos nada compatibles, ¿cierto?

Eleven sólo respondió a su pregunta con un largo suspiro que dejó abierto a su interpretación.

—Pero no era de eso de lo que quería hablarte —aclaró—. Es sobre el individuo que atacó a Matilda. No quería decirlo con ella escuchando, pues aún sigue muy alterada… pero realmente no es alguien ordinario, incluso para los estándares de los que son como nosotros. —Guardó silencio unos momentos, un frío silencio—. Te seré sincera… me aterró…

—¿De verdad? —Murmuró Cole sorprendido de escuchar tal afirmación—. Eso es bastante inusual viniendo de ti. ¿Tan poderoso era?

—No sé si esa sea la palabra adecuada. Pero me exigió cada gramo de fuerza el poder repelerlo, y no estoy segura si podré hacerlo de nuevo si la situación se repite.

Si Cole no estaba intrigado antes, ahora realmente lo estaba. Por todo lo que había escuchado suponía que era alguien de gran poder… ¿pero tanto incluso como para preocupar a Eleven? Entendía porque no quería que Matilda y Cody la escucharan… pero ahora se preguntaba si él hubiera preferido haberse quedado en la misma ignorancia que ellos.

Eleven continuó.

—Mi sentido común me dice que intentar descubrir quién es y para qué quiere a esa niña, es jugar con fuego, y que deberíamos dejar las cosas como están.

—Lo entiendo —murmuró Cole, despacio—. Es una situación inusual, normalmente todos siempre te ven como alguien invencible. Pero, ¿es realmente eso lo que no quieres que la doctora escuche? ¿O se trata de algo más? —Eleven calló—. ¿Sentiste también algo… inusual en él? ¿Algo como con esta niña?

De nuevo, unos instantes de silencio que causaron un poco de ansiedad en el Detective.

—No lo sé… —murmuró la señora Wheeler tras unos instantes—. Sólo ten cuidado, ¿sí? Y protege a Matilda a cualquier costo. 

—Lo haré. —Soltó entonces una pequeña risilla… que no supo bien si era divertida o nerviosa—. Realmente es tu favorita, ¿verdad?

—Yo no tengo favoritos —respondió Eleven de inmediato, casi ofendida por la insinuación—. Seguiremos en contacto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien, te informaré de cualquier cosa que vea.

Una vez que Eleven colgó, Cole se tomó unos momentos antes de volver con los otros dos. Sujetó el celular entre sus dedos, y miró un rato pensativo hacia el resto del patio de recreo. Desde aquel día en que recibió esa fortuita llamada de Eleven, hasta ese momento, con esa pequeña conversación que acababan de sostener, las cosas parecían irse complicando cada vez más y más… Una asesina con cuerpo de niña, otra más que podría estar siendo poseída por un demonio, y un individuo con habilidades tan incomprensibles que podían rivalizar con Eleven… o, incluso superarla… ¿En qué se había metido? ¿Sería muy tarde para volver a Filadelfia?

Pasó su mano por sus cabellos rubios y cortos, e intentó recuperar la compostura lo mejor posible. No tenía que ver su propio rostro para saber que éste de seguro se encontraba aterrado; incluso podía sentir su mano temblarle un poco, pero no podía dejar que esa sensación le dominara. Se giró de nuevo hacia sus nuevos amigos, con una amplia y reluciente sonrisa llena de confianza. Caminó hacia ellos con paso seguro, y se paró frente a Matilda para extenderle de nuevo su teléfono.

—Aquí tiene, Doctora —le señaló con normalidad. Matilda tomó el teléfono de regreso, y antes de que se le ocurriera preguntarle de qué hablaron, el detective se apresuró a chocar las palmas de su mano, creando un sonoro _“clap”_ , y luego se adelantó para hablar primero—. Entonces, creo que ya ha sido mucho ajetreo por un día. Será mejor ir a descansar, ¿no creen?

Matilda lo miró fijamente con expresión suspicaz, pero Cole no se mutó.

—Sí, será mejor que ambos se vayan a descansar —comentó la castaña, al parecer dispuesta a dejar dicho tema así, lo que provocó alivio en Cole.

—Yo pediré un transporte a Seattle, antes de que se haga más tarde —indicó Cody, quien de inmediato sacó su propio teléfono.

Matilda soltó un pequeño quejido en ese momento, y chocó su palma derecha contra su frente.

—Cody, lo siento tanto —exclamó con preocupación, poniéndose de pie rápidamente—. Yo debía llevarte de regreso… pero le prometí a Samara que pasaría la noche aquí por si me necesitaba.

—Oye, descuida —se apresuró Cody a responderle, sonriéndole despreocupado—. Yo puedo pedir un auto. Saldrá un poco caro, pero…

—No, no —masculló la psiquiatra rápidamente—. Nada de eso, yo te llevo y luego volveré.

—¿Hasta Seattle? —Mustió Cole, escéptico—. Volvería en la madrugada, Doctora. No puedo permitir que haga eso. ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche en Salem, Cody?, te saldrá casi lo mismo posiblemente.

Cody miró a Cole unos momentos, y luego bajó su mirada pensativo. Ambos notaron como sus dedos delgados rodeaban su teléfono con un poco de fuerza.

—No puedo… —susurró despacio, casi como si le doliera algo—. Necesito ciertas cosas para poder dormir bien, que no traje conmigo. Y no puedo dormir en un hotel; demasiadas personas cerca. Necesito volver a mi casa, lo siento.

Cole lo miró sin comprender, pero Matilda sí lo hacía, o al menos se podía dar una idea de a qué se refería. Cody tenía absoluto control de su habilidad mientras estaba despierto. Sin embargo, esto no era así cuando dormía, pues tendía a salirse de control especialmente cuando tenía alguna pesadilla fuerte. Ella nunca había visto directamente lo que ocurría en esos momentos, pero decían que podía afectar el espacio a su alrededor de formas inimaginables, y peligrosas para cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Eleven le había enseñado a controlarlo la mayoría del tiempo, pero no era una garantía de éxito. Por ello vivía solo, en una casa un poco apartada de cualquier vecino, y cuando era necesario tomaba ciertos medicamentos para dormir que inhibían sus sueños. Procuraba no tomarlos pues dichos medicamentos podían tener efectos secundarios desagradables en él. Pero ese había sido un día agitado… o al menos más agitado que la mayoría de sus días, de seguro.

Cody notó como Matilda lo miraba con preocupación, por lo que se apresuró a sonreír y hablar despreocupadamente

—Pero descuiden, no soy un niño —exclamó—. Te veré el sábado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, Cody —murmuró Matilda, y se atrevió a darle un pequeño abrazo de despedida—. Y disculpa por meterte en todo esto.

—Lo hago con mucho gusto —le respondió el profesor despacio, regresándole el abrazo.

Tras separarse, Cody se dirigió al interior del edificio para hacer su llamada.

—Yo también puedo quedarme aquí si me necesita —comentó Cole mientras miraba como Cody se alejaba caminando—. Tengo una reservación en Salem, pero puedo llamar para decir que me esperen hasta mañana.

—¿Enserio haría eso? —murmuró aprensiva, volteándose hacia él con los brazos cruzados. Antes de decir algo que resultara más hiriente, como quizás un _“¿enserio cree que podría necesitarlo para algo?”_ , respiró hondo por su nariz y pensó mejor las cosas. Era mejor llevar la fiesta en paz de ahí en adelante, al menos lo más posible—. No, descuide. Tuvo un largo vuelo y no se ha detenido ni un segundo desde que aterrizó. Vaya a Salem, aproveche el vehículo que va a pedir Cody para que lo deje de paso. Mañana hablamos.

—Cómo usted ordene, jefa —respondió Cole, haciéndole una burlona seña militar que a Matilda no hizo gracia—. Descanse, doctora.

Matilda le sonrió de forma forzada y lo despidió con un asentimiento de su cabeza. Cole se alejó al edificio para alcanzar a Cody, y cuando al fin estuvo sola se permitió sentarse un segundo de nuevo en la banca.

Resopló con cansancio. Ella también ocupaba descansar, pero una sala de espera no sonaba al lugar ideal. Pero así era el trabajo. Tendría que dormir, y mañana lidiaría con demonios, fantasmas y quizás algunos duendes si tenía suerte.

Tomó de nuevo su teléfono e intentó encenderlo. Para su sorpresa, una vez más no encendía. No respondió de ninguna forma, tal y como estaba antes de la llamada. Incrédula, recordó que había bromeado diciendo que Eleven ahora reparaba teléfonos a distancia, pero quizás no era tanto una broma después de todo.

Quizás era cierto; había cosas del Resplandor, y de la propia Eleven, que ni siquiera ella conocía aún.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 26**


	27. Capítulo 27. Sin Pesadillas

**Resplandor entre Tinieblas**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 27.  
** **Sin Pesadillas**

La noche anterior a su pequeña aventura por Oregón, Cody Hobson se encontraba en la casa de Lisa Mathews. Tuvieron una cena ligera cocinada por ella, tomaron sólo media copa de vino pues al día siguiente tenían que trabajar, y poco después pasaron a la habitación e hicieron el amor de forma lenta y delicada, sin ninguna presión o apuro. Como amante, Cody se consideraba a sí mismo como promedio; esperaba que su falta de iniciativa o conducta aguerrida se compensara con su dedicación y cuidado a los detalles. La mayor parte del tiempo le era difícil estar seguro de esto, pues Lisa tendía a ser algo callada durante el acto. Sin embargo, cuando sentía sus delgadas piernas rodeando con fuerza su cadera, y sus dedos tomando sus cabellos violentamente, entonces podía estar seguro de que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, y eso le daba mucha más confianza y libertad; esa noche Lisa hizo justo eso, un par de minutos antes de que alcanzaran juntos un silencioso y agradable clímax.

Se habían conocido hace poco menos de un año, en una cena en honor a un veterano profesor de Ciencias Biológicas que impartía catedra en la Universidad de Washington, y con quien Cody había comenzado a construir una amistad casi desde que llegó por primera vez a Seattle. Lisa era bioquímica y trabajaba en el laboratorio de investigación de una compañía farmacéutica, al tiempo que estudiaba el Doctorado, en dónde tomaba una clase con dicho profesor y por ello fue invitada a la misma cena. El profesor, de apellido Carman, los había presentado, sin ningún motivo en especial salvo que _“tuve el presentimiento de que ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien”_. Tiempo después, y viendo en retrospectiva como habían terminado las cosas tras ese momento, Cody llegaría a preguntarse si algo de Resplandor había tenido que ver con ese _“presentimiento”_ , pero al final concluyó que simplemente había sido buena suerte.

O al menos, en un inicio era sin lugar a duda buena suerte.

Lisa era de apariencia modesta, de cuerpo delgado, cabello negro y rizado, y coquetas pecas en su rostro. Cualquiera diría que no era precisamente muy hermosa, y que de hecho fácilmente podría pasar por la clásica chica que pasó sus años de Universidad clavada únicamente en sus estudios, con sus lentes de armazón grueso, su cicatrices del acné adolescente, o su actitud un tanto retraída, al menos durante un primer acercamiento. Pero para Cody, casi de inmediato se convirtió en el ejemplo mismo de lo hermosa, atractiva y sensual que podía ser una mujer, por dentro y por fuera.

En un inicio todo fue perfecto. Las cenas ligeras, las películas de comedia y romance, las charlas sobre biología, bioquímica o cualquier otro tema al azar que tuviera poco o nada que ver con sus trabajos; y el sexo, definitivamente el sexo era algo especial, a pesar de esos momentos en los que el joven maestro de secundaria se presionaba a sí mismo en dar un buen papel.

Cody nunca había considerado conscientemente la posibilidad de estar enamorado; de hecho, nunca habían usado las palabras _“novio”_ y _“novia”_ , al menos no entre ellos. Aun así, estaba seguro de que entre ambos había algo especial, y sabía que para Lisa era igual. Pero igualmente sabía que eso no duraría para siempre, y tarde o temprano surgiría algo que terminaría causando problemas. Ese algo comenzó a surgir desde hace un mes atrás. Desde entonces, esos pequeños momentos que anteriormente eran tan reconfortantes y agradables para él, terminaron por volverse casi como una ruleta rusa, en la cual podía o no surgir dicho tema a la superficie. Y Lisa aún no había reaccionado de manera explosiva a ello; normalmente era más un silencio frío.

En aquel momento, Cody se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama, abotonándose de nuevo su camisa. Lisa mientras tanto reposaba, recostada y envuelta en su cobertor con su cabeza recostada en su abultada almohada.

—¿Ya te vas? —Le había preguntado en cuanto se puso de pie, poniéndolo algo en alerta.

—Mañana tengo clases —le respondió con normalidad, aunque quizás más cortante de lo que realmente quería.

Luego de eso, Lisa se quedó en un reflexivo silencio. Y por un momento pensó que podría salir bien librado por esa ocasión. Se terminaría de vestir, tomaría su billetera y celular, le daría un dulce beso en la frente y la dejaría descansar tranquilamente hasta el día siguiente.

Pero no fue así.

—¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche? —le preguntó Lisa despacio, separando su cabeza de la almohada lo suficiente para poder ver su espalda. Cody se quedó helado—. La escuela está más cerca de aquí que de tu casa a las afueras.

Cody permaneció callado, con sus dedos paralizados en la posición previa para abotonar sus últimos botones. Respiró despacio, y lentamente intentó proseguir con su labor.

—Sería bastante extraño que llegara con la misma ropa que llevé hoy —comentó con un tono que intentaba ser divertido, pero estaba seguro de que no había sonado del todo así.

—Los niños no se fijan en qué ropa usan sus maestros —respondió Lisa, sentándose por completo, dejando al descubierto su delgado torso, y sus pechos pequeños y rosados—. Y aunque fuera así, no es como si fueras algún adultero engañando a su esposa.

—Supongo que no. Pero no tengo mi cepillo de dientes aquí, y me tengo que levantar más temprano que tú; odiaría que perdieras ese par de horas de sueño por mi culpa.

—Qué considerado —masculló con un tono sarcástico, casi agresivo, justo antes de volver a recostar su cabeza en la almohada.

Cody enmudeció por unos instantes al percibir ese sentimiento de rechazo brotar de sus palabras por primera vez. Quizás era en efecto la primera vez que lo oía, pero estaba seguro que no había surgido espontáneamente en ese instante. Desde hace ya un tiempo atrás había podido sentirlo germinar y crecer poco a poco, con cada momento similar a ese que se había suscitado.

Podía, como en ocasiones pasadas, retirarse y dejar las cosas así, esperando que para el día siguiente todo se hubiera olvidado, y normalmente así ocurría. Pero tarde o temprano eso ya no sería así; negarlo sería simple terquedad de su parte.

El profesor suspiró pesadamente, y se puso de pie de la cama. Su camisa estaba abotonada aunque desfajada, y aún le faltaban sus calcetines y zapatos que reposaban en la alfombra a un costado.

—Oye… escucha —comenzó decirle con tono bastante inseguro—, no es lo que crees.

—¿Qué es lo que creo? —murmuró Lisa con tajante frialdad, virando como pudo su cabeza recostada para mirarlo—. ¿Qué me tratas como si fuera tu prostituta?

—No es así…

—La primera vez que te lo pedí pensé que tal vez había cruzado una línea muy pronto. Pero ya casi llevamos un año juntos, y no tienes reparo en que hagamos el amor, pero pareciera que te apuntara con arma cada vez que te pido que te quedes a dormir aquí, o yo en tu casa. Incluso te inventaste no sé qué tantas excusas para no acompañarme en Navidad.

—Lisa…

—Si no hubiera estado ya en tu casa, pensaría que eres casado.

—No soy casado.

—Lo sé. No importa.

Volvió a acomodar su cabeza en la almohada de forma aparentemente cómoda, y cerró los ojos como si quisiera indicarle que deseaba conciliar el sueño. No era como tal lo que deseaba, eso estaba seguro. Era más una forma de darle un punto y aparte a su discurso de enojo, por si éste no había quedado claro.

Ver esta situación desde afuera debía de parecer incluso algo cómico. De todos los problemas diferentes que una pareja podía tener, ¿el no dormir juntos era realmente uno tan grave? Quizás a corto plazo a nadie le parecería así. Pero llegado un punto, llegado un momento en el que uno de ellos deseaba dar un paso más adelante, llegar más profundo en lo que la intimidad con el otro podía ofrecer, poco a poco podía crear una pequeña fricción que quizás terminaría por crear una grieta importante.

Cody no sabía si dicha grieta ya se había formado, o sólo eran los primeros indicios de su llegada.

Dio un paso hacia ella, pero realmente no fue capaz de avanzar más. ¿Qué podía decirle para justificarse? Los motivos secretos que lo orillaban a tener esa actitud eran tan difíciles de explicar, y aún más de entender. ¿Cómo podría someterla a algo así cuando él mismo en ocasiones envidiaba su ignorancia?

Oportuno o no considerando el momento, su teléfono, colocando sobre el buró a un lado de la cama, comenzó a sonar incesantemente acompañado del sonido de vibración contra la superficie plana de madera. Miró un instante a Lisa, cuya única acción fue voltearse hacia su otro costado para darle la espalda al celular, y quizás por consiguiente a él mismo. Se acercó entonces lentamente al teléfono y revisó su pantalla. Era un número desconocido, aunque no realmente. Lo era ya que no lo tenía aún guardado en sus contactos, pero no ya que había recibido algunas llamadas de ese mismo número varios días antes, aunque no había atendido ninguna en su momento.

Contestó de inmediato y acercó el teléfono a su oído derecho.

—¿Hola? —murmuró despacio, casi como si en verdad temiera despertar a Lisa si alzaba de más la voz.

—Cody, hola —escuchó sonar al otro lado de la línea la voz de Matilda Honey, confirmando su sospecha inicial al ver el teléfono en pantalla—. Lamento llamarte tan repentinamente, ¿estás ocupado?

—¿Matilda? No, sólo estaba… —Se detuvo unos momentos y miró hacia Lisa. No se había movido ni un centímetro; seguía recostada, con la mitad de su espalda desnuda asomándose por debajo del cobertor. No creía ni un poco que realmente estuviera dormida, pero igual se apresuró a salir silencioso del cuarto—. ¿Qué ocurre? Te oyes alterada.

Pudo escuchar a la psiquiatra respirar hondo, quizás intentando calmar unos nervios que la agobiaban.

—Escucha, sé que esto es muy repentino y sin aviso, pero necesito pedirte un favor. ¿Podrías acompañarme a Portland mañana temprano?

—¿A Portland? —exclamó Cody, un poco confundido. Ya se encontraba en esos momentos de pie en la sala estar, a unos metros de la puerta del cuarto—. Creí que la niña que estabas tratando se encontraba cerca de Salem.

—Se trata de algo más —declaró con tono serio—. Es largo de explicar, te lo contaré mejor cuando nos veamos. Pero hay otra niña que estaba siendo tratada por un colega mío, y éste está ahora muerto. Él pensaba que la niña podía tener un Trastorno de Personalidad Antisocial.

—¿Ósea que es una niña psicópata?

—Algo así… Pero creo que puede ser algo más.

Cody meditó un poco sobre esa última aclaración. Si lo llamaba con ese apuro para pedirle ayuda, no se tenía que especular mucho para hacer una teoría acertada de a qué se refería.

—¿Algo más como de nuestra especialidad? —Murmuró despacio, casi como si fuera el cómplice de alguna travesura que le provocaba culpa por dentro.

—Exacto. Quizás no sea nada, pero si es algo y no sé exactamente qué, me vendría bien algo de apoyo. Sé que es demasiado pedir, y que tendrías que faltar a tus clases. Si no puedes…

—No, no, descuida —se adelantó a responder de inmediato, sin la menor duda en ello—. Ahí estaré. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

Matilda suspiró aliviada.

—Gracias, Cody.

Luego de buscar un rato en _Google Maps_ , Matilda sugirió verse en un Starbucks cerca del edificio en el que se encontraban las oficinas de Asuntos Familiares. Una vez que colgaron, justo al darse la vuelta Cody se encontró con la delgada figura de Lisa envolviéndose en una bata de noche rosada, de pie en la entrada del dormitorio. Lo miró inexpresiva, casi como si realmente no fuera consciente de que estuviera ahí de pie todavía.

—¿Quién es Matilda? —Inquirió con voz sobria.

—Es una vieja amiga de hace muchos años.

—¿De Alabama? —Su voz sonó algo incrédula—. ¿Qué hace en Portland?

—Es psicóloga… digo, psiquiatra. Está atendiendo un caso en Salem, y al parecer le surgió otro en Portland y quiere mi ayuda.

Lisa achicó sus ojos un poco, como si lo estuviera acusando en silencio de alguna fechoría.

—¿Ayuda con qué? Eres un profesor de biología, no psiquiatra.

Cody abrió unos centímetros su boca, pero no surgió palabra alguna de ella. Se quedó así unos instantes, antes de volver a cerrar sus labios. Su mirada había tomado un sentimiento culpable y cohibido.

Lisa alzó sus manos hacia él en señal de _“alto”._

—Basta, no quiero que me inventes más excusas —declaró tan tajante que para Cody fue casi como una bofetada, y quizás hubiera preferido una en su lugar—. Mejor déjalo así. Tomaré un baño. Cierra al salir, ¿quieres?

Si es que Cody tenía intención de ahora sí decir algo, igual no tuvo oportunidad de ello. Lisa se metió de nuevo a la habitación, luego fue directo al cuarto de baño y se encerró en él. Cody pensó fugazmente en que no había azotado la puerta detrás de ella simplemente porque su personalidad no se lo permitía. Por su parte, se quedó quizás varios minutos de pie en la sala, sintiéndose como la peor basura del universo por hacer sentir tan mal a una persona tan buena y pura como Lisa Mathews. Sólo el sonido lejano de la regadera abriéndose lo hizo reaccionar al fin.

Entró al cuarto de nuevo, tomó sus posesiones restantes, se terminó de vestir rápido en la sala y entonces se retiró antes de que Lisa saliera de la regadera. Estando a medio camino de su casa, le caería como roca la idea de que quizás ella esperaba que él siguiera aún ahí cuando terminara de bañarse y pudieran hablar del tema ya más tranquilos. Se sintió realmente estúpido de no haber hecho eso, pero ya era muy tarde para simplemente dar marcha atrás.

Y, aunque se hubiera quedado, igualmente no tendría nada que decirle cuando saliera de ese cuarto de baño, así que bien podría haber dado lo mismo.

No sabía qué pasaría exactamente con Lisa a partir de ese momento tan embarazoso, ni tampoco sabía siquiera qué ocurriría en Portland con ese misterioso caso. De momento era mejor que intentara enfocarse en eso último, e intentar dormir lo mejor posible… sin pesadillas.

— — — —

Pasó una noche de sueño tranquila, pese a toda la situación. El día siguiente, sin embargo, resultaría ser todo menos tranquilo. Se reunió con Matilda en el Starbucks acordado, y ahí ésta le mostraría el pequeño expediente que había armado sobre la niña que irían a ver: Lily Sullivan. Comprendió en ese momento porque su ayuda era tan requerida, pues había posibilidades de que fuera una ilusionista, una telépata, y además también un poco de rastreadora, al menos en cortas distancias. Habían conocido a personas que tenían esas habilidades, e incluso ambas al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, si los papeles que Matilda encontró eran ciertos, podría ser que fuera algo incluso más complejo que eso.

Al final, sin embargo, ni siquiera conocerían a la niña en persona. Había ocurrido un accidente de auto muy temprano en la mañana, y Lily Sullivan había sido llevada al Providence Medical Center. Luego de una accidentada plática para intentar convencer de que los dejaran verla, Matilda y Cody terminarían atrapados en medio de un secuestro y un tiroteo, y casi como sospechosos de ser cómplices de éste, de alguna forma. La víctima de todo eso, dependiendo desde qué perspectiva lo vieran, sería Lily Sullivan, quien desaparecería bajo las narices de la policía, y también las suyas.

Lo más preocupante para Cody, sin embargo, era que Matilda había sido atacada de alguna forma. Cuando la encontró en la Sala de Emergencias vacía, se veía realmente mal, y poco después la policía llegó y los separó, evitando que pudiera siquiera preguntarle directamente qué le había ocurrido. Luego de ello lo guiaron a una pequeña sala de espera, en dónde lo obligaron a tomar asiento y aguardar, bajo el estricto ojo vigilante de un oficial postrado en la puerta como el guardia de un palacio.

Durante ese rato nadie fue a tomarle su declaración o a decirle si acaso se suponía que estaba bajo arresto. Lo tuvieron casi aislado, pero no por completo ya que aún tenía su teléfono consigo. Consideró en llamarle a Matilda para preguntarle dónde estaba, o quizás a Eleven directamente para comunicarle la situación. Sin embargo, la forma en la que ese oficial lo miraba de vez en cuando lo tuvo demasiado en alerta; no estaba seguro de qué le diría, o qué haría, si lo veía siquiera con la intención de sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo. El hospital poco a poco se fue llenando de policías, y todos se veían bastante nerviosos y molestos por la muerte de uno de sus compañeros, así que prefirió no hacer nada para empeorar la situación.

Matilda apareció tras un rato en la puerta de la sala, escoltada por otro oficial. Cody se sintió aliviado de verla, aunque esto se diluyó un poco al verla cojear ligeramente.

—Tome asiento —le indicó el oficial que la escoltaba. Matilda lo miró de reojo con dureza, y luego se dirigió hacia donde él se encontraba sentado; conforme más caminaba, más parecía acostumbrarse al dolor de su tobillo y comenzar a caminar normal.

La castaña se sentó justo en el asiento a su lado y se cruzó de brazos. Miró de reojo hacia el oficial en la puerta, y éste la miró a ella de regreso con la misma actitud malhumorada que había tenido en todo ese rato que Cody llevaba ahí.

—¿Estamos bajo arresto, acaso? —Le murmuró Matilda a su compañero, sarcástica.

—Eso quisieran, de seguro —le respondió Cody tranquilo, pero no por ello muy animado—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos van a tener aquí sin siquiera interrogarnos?

Matilda se quedó callada un rato luego de ello, como si estuviera cavilando en algo, o quizás en muchas cosas. Cody se encontraba decidiendo si sería oportuno o no preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido, cuando el sonido típico de un mensaje recibido se hizo notar bastante claro en el silencio de la sala. Notó que Matilda se había sobresaltado un poco por ello, casi como si la hubiera despertado de un pequeño sueño. Cody sabía que había sido su teléfono, pues además lo había sentido vibrar en su pierna. Introdujo su mano en su bolsillo y los sacó lentamente sin quitarle los ojos al oficial de la puerta, esperando que no malinterpretara su movimiento.

Sacó por completo el dispositivo de su bolsillo, lo desbloqueó, y en sus notificaciones pudo ver claramente un solo mensaje recibido, con el nombre de su remitente y una sola frase acompañándolo:

_Lisa: Necesitamos hablar_

Cody se quedó congelado tras leer tales palabras escritas en su pantalla. Había muy pocos casos en los que esa frase venía acompañada de una connotación positiva o feliz, casi siempre venía seguida de problemas.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla unos momentos, no analizando con detenimiento el mensaje recibido sino más bien aguardando si acaso recibía alguno más. Lisa no parecía tener la intención de hacer tal cosa, al menos no en ese momento. Si se permitía adivinar, era probable que ese primer mensaje le hubiera costado bastante de escribir y mandar, y no tenía fuerzas para repetir la hazaña al menos que Cody le abriera la puerta.

Él no quería abrir esa puerta; al menos no en ese momento y lugar.

Su dedo se aproximó por sí solo al botón de encendido, y apagó de nuevo la pantalla, para justo después volverlo a introducir en su bolsillo, ya sin tanto cuidado en comparación a cómo lo había sacado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Escuchó que Matilda preguntaba a su lado, haciendo que la volteara a ver por mero reflejo; ella lo miraba curiosa.

—No, nada… —murmuró despacio y apagado—. Es sólo un pequeño asunto que dejé pendiente en Seattle.

—Creí que habías perdido permiso.

Cody negó.

—No es de trabajo, es… —se quedó callado unos momentos, divagando un poco en qué decir—. No importa, no tengo cabeza para eso en estos momentos.

Y no era mentira. Todo lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, y mucho de ello aún desconocido para él, ya era suficientemente denso como para que se distrajera en una insignificante pelea de pareja… o, al menos eso era lo que Cody se decía a sí mismo para convencerse de no atender ese asunto en esos momentos, para convencerse de no concentrar su mente en intentar adivinar qué había detrás de ese simple “ _Necesitamos hablar”_.

— — — —

El resto del día no fue para nada más tranquilo. El Detective Vázquez de la policía los acusó dentro de su paranoia de todo lo ocurrido, Cole Sear de la Fundación, al que ni Matilda ni él conocían, llegó para ayudarlos, se abrieron paso a escondidas a la escena de un asesinato, estando aún las manchas de sangre frescas en el suelo y pared… y aparentemente su nuevo amigo Cole podía hablar con fantasmas. Eso último lo sabrían hasta poco después, pero aparentemente gracias a ello pudo averiguar la identidad de la secuestradora de Lily Sullivan, y asesina del oficial de policía, y que no resultó ser para nada una historia fácil de contar (aunque él no tuvo mucho problema en contárselo a Vázquez de todas formas).

Como fuera, Cole logró sacarlos de ese hospital en una pieza, así que no podían quejarse. Resultó ser una persona realmente interesante, incluso para los estándares de las personas que ya conocían de la Fundación. Era una persona agradable, o al menos a Cody le había agradado bastante. Sin embargo, Matilda tenía una opinión muy diferente.

Aún después de salvarse de que los arrestaran, no tuvieron una tarde calmada. Cody y Cole acompañaron a Matilda a resolver un problema que había ocurrida con la niña que trataba en Eola, lo que los llevó a conocer de primera mano de lo que ésta podía ser capaz.

Cody se quedó realmente impactado y muy confundido tras este primer encuentro con Samara Mogan, y la explicación que Cole les dio luego de eso tampoco ayudó mucho a calmar las cosas. Tampoco ayudó ver a Matilda perder el control y arrojar a Cole contra una mesa justo delante de él, o recibir unos cuantos regaños por parte de Eleven vía telefónica. Sin embargo, escuchar la voz de su antigua mentora, así como sus indicaciones de cómo proceder, sí le causó algo de tranquilidad. Era un poco patético que un hombre adulto se siguiera sintiendo tranquilo de que alguien más le dijera qué hacer, y que todo estaría bien si lo hacía, pero aparentemente ese había sido su caso. Matilda también se vio más tranquila luego de hablar con Eleven, pero no estaba seguro de qué tanto o si era por los mismos motivos.

Tras toda esa pequeña aventura, sólo quedaba volver a casa y descansar. Cole se quedaría a dormir en el mismo hotel que Matilda, pero ésta pasaría la noche en el Psiquiátrico de Eola para monitorear a Samara, por lo que Cody y él compartieron un coche que dejaría al detective primero en Salem, y luego seguiría todo el trayecto hacia Seattle. Por suerte no era tan tarde todavía, pero la distancia era lo suficiente como para merecer una significativa propina para el conductor; ¿la Fundación se lo reembolsaría si lo solicitaba?

Su coche llegaría en unos minutos, por lo que ambos se dirigieron a las puertas principales del hospital a esperarlo. Cody vigilaba en la aplicación la ubicación actual del vehículo que había solicitado, y Cole mientras tanto aprovechaba para fumar un cigarrillo con mucha más tranquilidad. Cody no era fanático del tabaco en lo absoluto, pero tampoco le molestaba que la gente fumara a su lado.

—Vaya que es una persona especial, ¿no? —Murmuró Cole mientras miraba al cielo, justo después de soltar una densa bocanada de humo. Cody lo volteó a ver algo confundido.

—¿Disculpa?

—Matilda… Bueno, la Dra. Honey, quiero decir. —Rio con tono burlón, un poco forzado—. Parece difícil de tratar.

Cody pensó un poco en esa observación. ¿Matilda era difícil de tratar? No en realidad. De hecho, era la primera vez que la veía comportarse de esa forma con alguien; normalmente se llevaba bien con todo mundo, hasta donde sabía. Las circunstancias bajo las que había conocido a Cole Sear, sin embargo, parecían no haber sido las óptimas.

—Ya se le pasará —señaló con neutralidad—. Creo que ya empezaste a agradarle.

—¿Enserio?, creo que de eso no me di cuenta —Señaló Cole con ironía. Dio otra probada más de su cigarrillo; el vehículo ya estaba a punto llegar según la aplicación—. ¿Tú y ella son muy cercanos?

Cody arqueó una ceja, extrañado por la pregunta.

—¿Cercanos? Bueno, nos hicimos muy amigos hace años, pero hacía tiempo que no estábamos en contacto.

—Ah, ¿entonces ustedes dos no…? —No terminó su frase, y en su lugar sencillamente lo miró con una expresión que no supo bien cómo interpretar—. Ya sabes, ¿no son nada más?

Cody parpadeó, intrigado.

—¿Matilda y yo? No, para nada. De hecho, yo… —Su voz se contuvo en ese instante, cuando la idea que había intentado ignorar desde que recibió aquel mensaje, se metió abruptamente en su cabeza—. Yo… salgo con alguien… o al menos salía.

Los ojos de Cole se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Oh, suena serio —comentó despacio, como si temiera decir algo indebido.

—Digamos que hay cosas de mí que no le puedo contar, como bien sabes tú. Y eso nos ha traído algunos problemas últimamente.

—Entiendo —respondió simplemente el detective, pues en ese momento su vehículo se acercó hacia ellos por el aparcamiento, hasta colocarse justo delante.

Subieron el equipaje de Cole en la cajuela, y ambos hombres se subieron a la parte trasera. Su chofer era un hombre bajo de piel blanca, cabello rojo muy corto y ojos verdes. No hablaba mucho, y de hecho eso de momento era bueno, aunque a Cody le esperaba un largo viaje a solas con él hasta Seattle así que eso podía tornarse un poco aburrido si seguía así.

Una vez que el auto se puso en marcha ya tomando el camino hacia Salem, Cole volvió a hablar.

—Eso se solucionaría si eres totalmente honesto, ¿sabes? —Dijo de pronto, tomando a Cody mal parado—. Me refiero a los problemas con tu chica… Ah, lo siento, ¿sí es una chica?

Cody giró un poco los ojos; no era el primero en hacerle esa pregunta, o similar. Pero entendió que no había mala intención en su pregunta, sino más bien un deseo de no suponer las cosas por adelantado.

—Sí, es una chica. Y eso de ser totalmente honesto… lo dices muy fácil.

—Porque lo es. No puedes aspirar a tener una relación duradera y estable si no eres totalmente honesto con la otra persona.

Además de policía y cazador de demonios, ¿también era consejero amoroso? Qué estuche de monerías resultaba ser Cole Sear.

—¿Tú siempre has sido honesto con…? —Calló un instante al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir. Miró de reojo al conductor, que parecía bastante concentrado en el camino y, aparentemente, no estaba poniendo atención a su plática. De igual forma decidió bajar la voz y cuidar sus palabras—. ¿Siempre eres honesto con lo que puedes hacer, con todas las mujeres con las que sales?

—Claro que no —bufó Cole con tono divertido—. Pero tampoco es que salga a muchas citas, en realidad. Lo que la Doctora dijo hace un rato no es muy alejado de la realidad. No me siento realmente cómodo con muchas personas.

—¿Enserio? Parecías bastante cómodo todo este día.

—Una máscara, creo que ella lo llamó.

A Cody no le sorprendió tanto lo que decía, sino como lo hacía con una gran sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro.

—Pero yo no soy el ejemplo más práctico —prosiguió el detective—. Mira a Eleven y a su esposo, por ejemplo. Una linda familia, una linda casa, y todo porque no hay secretos.

Cody miró por la ventana, pensativo.

 _“Me resultaría difícil creer que Eleven no le guarda ningún secreto a su familia”_ , fue el pensamiento que le cruzó por la cabeza, pero no fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

Le encantaría poder ser honesto con Lisa, le encantaría poder adaptar su vida a la de ella y hacer que ambas congeniaran de manera total. Pero no podía, debido al Resplandor, debido a esa habilidad que le permitía materializar sus pensamientos, incluidos sus sueños, de forma vivida en el mundo real más que cualquier otro ilusionista, pero más inestable. Lisa se preguntaba porque nunca quería quedarse a dormir con ella, pero no sabía si podría ser capaz de comprenderlo. Podrían pasar días, semanas, o incluso meses sin que no ocurriera nada, o al menos nada malo. Pero sólo faltaría una mala noche, un sueño intranquilo, una figura oscura que se escurriera desde su subconsciente para emerger, y entonces eso sería el fin de todo.

Ya había pasado antes, y varias veces. Cuando sus pesadillas se apoderaban de él y cambiaban todo su entorno para mal. Por eso vivía solo, en una casa a las afueras, sin vecinos muy cercanos. Por eso tenía siempre consigo en el bolsillo un frasco con unas pequeñas pastillas blancas, una droga especial que en un momento de emergencia podía ayudarlo a dormir, sin ningún tipo de sueño de por medio. Tenía estragos horribles en él, haciendo que se despertara más cansado que cuando se había ido a dormir, lo ponía irritable y paranoico, hasta que lograba volver a dormir con normalidad por sí solo. Por ello había optado mejor por el casi asilamiento, y por siempre cuidar los lugares en los que pasaba la noche.

¿Cómo podría Lisa digerir algo como eso? ¿Cómo podría entender que su pareja no quería dormir a su lado por miedo… a matarla sin querer?

—Conmigo es diferente —comentó reflexivo—. Yo… en verdad no puedo tener una relación convencional como otros. Cuando duermo, las cosas se pueden volver peligrosas. No podría perdonarme si Lisa saliera lastimada, o algo peor, por mi culpa. No podría perdonarme perder a otra persona querida por… esto que puedo hacer.

Cole lo miró en silencio, al parecer algo sorprendido por sus palabras. A lo largo de ese día sólo había podido contarle ligeramente la naturaleza de sus habilidades, y sobre todo lo que éstas podían hacer. Esperaba, sin embargo, que fuera suficiente para darse una idea sin necesidad de tener que decirlo en presencia de su conductor.

—Entonces, ¿terminarás con ella? —Cuestionó Cole, escéptico.

Cody titubeó.

—No lo sé… No lo he decidido, pero quizás es lo mejor. —Se cruzó de brazos, y se recargó por completo contra su asiento—. No debería de estar pensando en mi desastrosa vida amorosa tras todo lo que pasó hoy.

—Nunca es mal momento para pensar en eso —añadió Cole, más serio de lo esperado.

El tramo faltante hacia el Grand Hotel de Salem luego de ello fue relativamente corto. El vehículo se estacionó justo frente al edificio. Cole abrió la puerta de su lado, pero antes de bajar se giró hacia su compañero.

—Bueno, aquí me bajo —comentó con tono animado, y le extendió su mano derecha a forma de saludo—. Un placer, Cody.

—Igualmente, Cole —le respondió el profesor, no compartiendo del todo su entusiasmo, pero igual le apretó su mano con firmeza.

—Nos veremos el sábado si todo sale bien.

—Sí.

Cole sacó sus pies por la puerta y se paró erguido en la banqueta frente al hotel. El chofer se había bajado para abrir la cajuela y bajar su maleta, y Cody aprovechó ese pequeño lapso para hacer una última pregunta.

—Oye, espera —murmuró un poco fuerte, inclinándose un poco hacia afuera por la puerta aún abierta de Cole—. ¿Por qué me preguntabas lo de Matilda? ¿Acaso te gustó?

Cole se estremeció un poco, pero de inmediato se forzó a sonreír de nuevo de forma despreocupada y tranquila, con sus manos en su cintura y su pecho afuera. Por primera vez en ese día, a Cody le pareció ver un poco de esa _“máscara”_ que Matilda había mencionado.

—¿A mí? No, ni siquiera la conozco —respondió con ironía—. Pero… no sería tan loco, ¿o sí?

A pesar de su actitud despreocupada, a Cody le pareció que realmente deseaba saber su respuesta. No era algo fácil de responder para él, pues en realidad no conocía tanto a Matilda como podría parecer.

—Hasta dónde sé no sale con nadie —le comentó con neutralidad—, y no estoy seguro si lo ha hecho alguna vez. Al menos creo que le diste una fuerte primera impresión.

—Es lo que mejor sé hacer —señaló Cole burlón. El chofer colocó la maleta justo a su lado, y él la tomó de la manija de inmediato—. Descansa.

—Igual.

Cole jaló su maleta hacia el hotel, y se perdió de la vista Cody detrás de las puertas automáticas. El chofer volvió poco después a su lugar, y sin decir media palabra emprendió de nuevo la marcha, ahora sí hacia Seattle.

Cody aprovechó ese tiempo de viaje y silencio para reflexionar. Inevitablemente su atención terminó por centrarse de nuevo en ese mensaje que había recibido en la tarde. Le echó un ojo otra vez; todo se veía igual:

_Lisa:_ _Necesitamos hablar_

Sólo esas palabras, y nada más. Lisa no había escrito nada más, y él tampoco. Consideró unos momentos si era oportuno responderle siendo tan tarde, pero no había ni un centímetro de él al que le apetecía dicha idea. Sólo quería descansar y olvidarse de ese largo día.  Olvidarse no sólo de su problema con Lisa, sino de Lily Sullivan, Samara Morgan, Leena Klammer, y quien fuera el misterioso atacante de Matilda. Intentar tener otra noche sin pesadillas.

Ya habría mucho tiempo para preocuparse por ello después…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 27**

**_Notas del Autor:_ **

_— **Lisa Mathews** es un personaje original de mi creación que no se basa directa o indirectamente en algún otro personaje conocido de novela, película o serie._

_—Este fue un capítulo principalmente para contar este pedazo de historia de trasfondo para **Cody** que quería meter desde hace algunos capítulos atrás, pero que decidí dejar para después ya que no le encontraba mucha cabida en otros capítulos. Sin embargo, pensé que era mejor ponerlo aquí antes de pasar ya a otro tema._


End file.
